GrimmFall: Tales of Many
by ZAFT Convoy
Summary: A warrior born from many, many abilities from one warrior...A displaced being is confused and lost in a new world he does not understand, and yet he will journey to understand and gain knowledge not yet obtained in his old world. But that knowledge can only be gained by traveling, and he will come to understand just who he truly is...
1. Arc 0: Arrival

**Here is a new story~! X3 I hope you will enjoy this addition to the GrimFall universe, Lord Maximus~! :3**

* * *

 _The Beginning of the End..._

 _The End of the Beginning..._

 _Both a cycle that never ends, and yet keeps on ending._

 _But what happens when something intervenes in that cycle? Once a beginning to the end, now an end to the beginning, many become one, and one arises from many..._

 _But what will this individual bring with them when they have the power of many embedded in the body of one? Will they bring about the end, or will it be a new beginning...?_

* * *

Pain filled his body as he fell from the strange portal that dropped him off in an unknown location. All he could remember was fighting a strong foe, his former leader, before this portal opened, and now he was barely conscious, his body filled with wounds that would slowly heal over time, but leave him weakened while that happened.

He hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater with the impact of his body. Pain filled his helmeted head as he raised up his left WarGreymon-head hand to try and ease the aching that gave him a splitting headache, no pun intended. Sitting up, he managed to stagger to his feet, but to no avail. He fell back onto his butt, his red-interior, white exterior cape trapped beneath him. He shook his head, his green eyes shut with the pain.

Suddenly, his head snapped up, his green eyes opening suddenly as he sensed a strong energy coming up around him. It wasn't one that he was used to, he noted with interest as he staggered to his feet again, but it also meant he wasn't prepared for whatever was coming his way.

The Second in Command of the Royal Knights, the 13 strongest Digimon in the Digital World, Omnimon looked around uneasily. He had _no_ idea as to where he was, and this unusual energy he was sensing was bothering him greatly. It was unnatural, but at the same time, natural...It wasn't like his kind's energy field, which was natural yet artificial. This was...different...

Looking behind him, Omnimon was not exactly surprised to see what looked like a giant human world creature called a bear, but it wasn't that at all. It had instead black fur with white spines that looked rather bone-like to him with glowing red eyes. It then occurred to the Royal Knight that this thing was giving off the same energy he was sensing.

 _'So, it seems I'm fighting an off-shoot of the bears from the human world.'_ Omnimon noted with distaste in his mind as he drew out his sword, but something was off. The 'bear', if it could be called that, then lunged for him, bearing its fangs and prepared to bite his right MetalGarurumon-head hand off. Reacting on pure instinct, and from past experience, no matter how small, in the Digital World battling against Digimon that were even stronger than himself, Omnimon swung his Grey Sword and sliced the 'bear' along the left side. However, it seemed to shrug off the blow, much to the Knight's surprise. The 'bear' then swiped at Omnimon with its claws, forcing the Digimon to dodge, but it still succeeded at creating claw marks along his cape, tearing a few slashes in the material, which could block some very strong Mega-level Digimon attacks. For this...thing to tear a few decent-sized slashes along his cape, the thing had to be very strong then, at least on a physical level, Omnimon mused to himself with a small hum from his voice.

He knew he had to find a way to beat the 'bear', but as to how, he wasn't so sure, as he was not used to fighting something that could withstand a physical blow from his sword, which was capable of doing great damage by itself, not counting his attacks. His head lifted slightly at that thought. Maybe...Yes, he _did_ have a way of fighting back.

Omnimon looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but he was sensing only the unusual energy of the 'bear' before him. And as his vision was better than that of a human's, he could see further, and no one was in his range of sight. It seemed he was in the clear. The only issue was, he wasn't sure how much energy he would have for the attack. He looked back, his green eyes locking onto the glowing red of the 'bear' in front of him. Raising up his Grey Sword, Omnimon knew what attack to use. _"Transcendent Sword!_ _"_ He yelled out as the blue shockwave was unleashed from his sword right at the 'bear'. The blast wound up hitting it, and with a roar of agony, it faded. For some reason, Omnimon felt his energy drain from his body after that attack, and before he knew it, he passed out...

* * *

All he could remember was passing out at the edge of the desert after the attack he had done on the 'bear', and the next thing he knew, he was in a...vehicle of some kind, being taken back to...wherever it was going. Opening his green eyes, Omnimon looked around, only to see he was in the back of some kind of transport. He made to sit up, but his energy was lacking he found. _'Seems to have happened after that last attack...'_ He mused to himself. For whatever reason, his energy was definitely drained, and he was not able to move much because of it. All he could do was wait to see where he was being taken. Not that it was the first time he had been taken somewhere unknown of course. He tried to sit up, but a bump in the travel path made him jolt and Omnimon hit his head against the metal side of the vehicle he was in, blacking out again.

* * *

The next time the Royal Knight awoke, he was no longer in the vehicle, but rather in what had to be a human dwelling of some kind. His green eyes roamed over the room he was in, taking in his surroundings. It looked like a regular 'house' as the humans called it, and he appeared to be in what was most commonly called the 'family' room, or the largest gathering room in said house. Not even bothering to sit up, the Digimon just lay there for a bit, slightly moving each limb to see if he could do so without getting too tired. Much to his surprise, and his secret delight, he was able to move his body without getting tired easily now. Mentally frowning at that, Omnimon came to the conclusion he must have been unconscious for at least a day or so, human world time anyway, if his energy was not as drained as it had been before.

Finally making a move to sit up, the Royal Knight was surprised to see a portly human male wearing a red plaid shirt and blue pants that had two long leather straps on then, going from the front of the human male to his rear, holding up his pants. The human had brown hair and a matching thatch of hair under his nose, a 'moustache' if what he recalled was correct. "Oh, I see you're awake, my good chap." The portly human said in a male voice. Omnimon, from his time in his original universe, had heard many accents of the humans, and concluded, quite quickly too, that this human was originally from the country or 'zone' known as Britain. He wasn't sure of what to say, so he merely nodded. Not that he spoke much anyway. He rather preferred to keep to himself, rarely speaking unless he had to say something, and even then it was as few words as possible.

The male human seemed to smile even bigger at the response. "How do you feel?" The male asked, which made Omnimon growl to himself mentally. He had wanted to keep his voice as silent as possible, but it seemed that wasn't happening now. It wasn't that he hated the way his voice sounded, he just didn't like to talk much. But he knew he had to answer the male human, and while he _could_ just ignore it, it was not the way of a Royal Knight to be rude...! At once, Omnimon realized something. He wasn't obligated to answer, but this human _had_ gone out of his way to help him. It would be rude to not answer. So, he resigned himself to do so.

"I'm...fine." Omnimon replied, not liking the fact he was speaking to a human, a being that was supposed to be _beneath_ him. However, as before, he knew the human male had helped him, so it was at least polite to respond. _'By the Ancients, I hope I don't become as kind or idealistic as Gallantmon...'_ Omnimon thought to himself. He rather preferred to be known as a stoic figure that only helped on orders. His fellow Knight was far more active helping on his own, sometimes even defying orders to help protect the Digital World.

"Oh, so you speak!" The man exclaimed in a joyously teasing manner. Then the man smiled again. "That's good to hear you're doing fine. It was I who found you and brought you back to our house here. You were passed out on the side of the road. Leaving someone behind just would not do, now would it, chap?"

Omnimon was once more reminded of Gallantmon by that comment, and he found himself wondering if the human would be missed by his 'family' at all before he realized what he was thinking and squashed it as quickly as he could without giving away what was truly going on in his mind. The Royal Knight was feeling very confused at the moment, not just because of his current situation, but because of the thoughts going through his mind at the moment too. He was a Royal Knight, designated to defend the innocent of the Digital World, and yet he had 'supposedly' followed orders that went against it, not that he was sure of that claim as he had been in only two real battles and not in existence that long. Humans were part of that innocent category, and yet his fellow Knights thought that humans were beneath them, save for two, one of which was Gallantmon. Slightly shaking his head, Omnimon sighed to himself. Here he was in a new, yet unknown, world, and he was thinking about his thoughts on humans instead of trying to find a way back home and learn about his new surroundings! Shoving those thoughts aside, the Royal Knight decided to focus on figuring out where he was as a priority.

"Where...am I?" Omnimon asked as he looked back at the portly human with his green eyes.

The man smiled again. "Why, you are in GrimFall, my good chap." The man replied. "And my name is Monty Uno."

"GrimFall?" Omnimon asked as he cocked his head to the side. "Where's that?"

"It's the best city in the United States." Monty Uno, the male human, replied.

As much as he wanted to remain silent, Omnimon had the feeling that if he didn't ask questions, he wouldn't learn where he was. So, he would. "I'm...confused." He said simply, speaking like a lost child, which he technically was...in a sense.

"Oh? Well, that won't do, now will it?" Monty said with a click of the tongue. "I suppose I should start with the history of this world and how GrimFall came about..."

* * *

Van Kleiss was pleased, but not as pleased as he could be. While he had yet to acquire any other subjects yet, the one subject he had attempted to bring into his lab had not arrived. No, it was missing. From a dimension where humans and unusual beings made up of data worked together to defend the two worlds in that dimension, this subject would have been of great interest and study, but now that the subject had not arrived, it meant his plans were now moot. Well, at least part of his plans anyway. He could find a way to make due without the research and necessary data the missing subject could have given him.

His compatriot, Sammael, had heard of this new dimension and had wanted a subject, but now was furious that said subject had not arrived through the gateway. "So, you mean to tell me you _lost_ a subject?!"

"I did not expect this kind of a difficulty to occur." Van Kleiss assured Sammael. "It was simply an unforeseen mishap."

"I see. Well, see to it that it does _not_ happen again." Sammael hissed. "As it stands, I still want one of those from that dimension as a subject. The missing one is of no matter anymore."

Van Kleiss nodded. "I will get you your subject." He assured the Fallen, who nodded and walked off. Once he was alone, Van Kleiss growled as he smacked the wall with his left hand in a fist. "Even when I succeed, there are always mishaps." He hissed to himself. "The missing subject is of no importance...Bah! _Every_ subject has importance, and to dismiss said subject is foolhardy! Well, no matter. I can relent to his demand for now. But that missing subject...I need to eliminate it before it becomes wise to what is going on here..."

* * *

Omnimon finally looked up, his green eyes opening and looking at Monty Uno. The man had just finished explaining about the history of the...dimension he was currently in and how GrimFall had come about. But now he had more questions than answers. Like, what were Grimm? How did they form? What was Aura? What was a Semblance? He didn't have those answers, as Monty wouldn't give them to him. Rather, the human had just said those things were natural to the inhabitants here, and that he should know.

Despite the help the adult human had given him, Omnimon was still short on information, so he had to press the man for those answers. "I...don't believe I'm from here." He said slowly. "So...help...on those topics would be...helpful."

Monty looked surprised, but nodded. "Well, I can try to explain those topics you need clarification on as best as I can, then." He folded his arms. "What is it you wish to know?"

"What are...Grimm?" Omnimon asked. "And how do they form?"

"Ah...that question. Many ask it, but we have little to no solid answers." Monty replied with a sigh. "All that we know is that Grimm come from the black pools of the Dark Substance, which, while an unoriginal name, describes them perfectly." He then looked up. "Grimm come in many species, but they are all a threat to humans, regardless of said species." Looking back at Omnimon's green eyes, he continued. "Grimm are the biggest threat to all of humanity, which is why we have the Huntsmen and Huntresses, who fight and hunt down Grimm. And with that comes the ranking system of the Huntsmen and Huntresses: class one, trainee; class two, "rookie; class three, combatant; class four, veteran, and class five, elite."

Omnimon's mind was quick to put the explanation into a comparison he could understand much more easily, but it wasn't like a little kid's perspective. No, it was far more complex than that. "I see..." He trailed off, not wanting to reveal just what was on his mind at the moment.

"Any other questions?" Monty asked as Omnimon nodded again.

"Yes. Aura and...Semblance...what are they?" He asked as Monty smiled.

"Ah, now that I know how to explain better." The man said as he took a seat in front of the Digimon. "You see, chap, an Aura is a physical manifestation of one's soul. It can be unlocked through training or through the use of another's Aura, and it takes on a glow that matches the person wielding it. It can be awakened with training and willpower too. Anything alive can have an Aura. And a Semblance is like an extension of a person's Aura, or an ability that is unique to each person using it. It is said to be representing a part of a person's character too."

Once more, Omnimon took in this information with a simple nod. He remained silent, but he was thinking about this and his mind was making quick comparisons that would make it easier for him to understand and relate it to his kind.

"Any other questions, my boy?" Monty asked in a warm tone. Omnimon just shook his head. "Well, I think I shall let you rest now, chap. Let me know if you have any other questions." The man then got up and left, leaving the Royal Knight to his own devices once more. Looking down at the floor, Omnimon was now able to have some time to think, and what he had heard was clearly confirmation he was in a different dimension, not that he wasn't used to being catapulted to other worlds already. But before he could think any further, two young voices arguing made him look up and out the window. There were two children, one a young boy with brown hair and who wore lenses over his eyes while the other was a dark skinned girl with dark hair and 'fox' ears on her head. While Omnimon would normally consider that odd, given how he was a Digimon, he had seen even more unusual and disturbing things, so to see a human with animal ears was not that unusual to him.

He watched the two training for a while, taking in how each moved and reacted to the other. It reminded him of training with his friends before he had become a Royal Knight, but he shook his head again and looked away. There was no need to remember the past times, right? He was no longer in his home, but did that mean he had to forget those memories? Omnimon shook his head again and looked around. He knew he had to move on, but there was no way he could just remain idle. He needed to find a way to survive in this world, and it seemed that unlocking this...Aura and Semblance...was the best way to do that. But...was he even alive to have a soul to unlock an Aura? Again, the Digimon shook his head. He knew he was alive, but still...

Monty saw him looking confused and came over, having just been walking by to the kitchen. "Is something wrong, chap?"

Omnimon looked back at him, green eyes filled with a confused look. "What...am I? Am I...alive?"

"Now why would you ask a question like that?" Monty asked, confused himself now. "Clearly you are if you were injured enough to feel pain, but I cannot, for the life of me, fathom _why_ you would think something like that."

Omnimon looked down, clearly not that reassured, but somewhat calmer now. It was true. If he felt pain, then he clearly had to be alive. Plus, he did sleep, eat, and breathe, plus he 'bled' in a sense too. He just knew he had to be alive. Thinking about that seemed to reassure him more than ever and he looked back at Monty. "Thank you..."

Monty smiled. "Glad I could help, chap." He then went serious. "But why did you think that? Are you a youngster?"

Here, Omnimon froze. While he _could_ be considered as such, he was also not. "No...Not...really." He admitted. "Not...young...but also young..."

Here Monty was confused, but didn't question it. It seemed that his guest was confused and possibly suffered amnesia in a Grimm attack. "Well, do not worry, my boy. It does not matter now." Omnimon looked back, confused. Monty smiled again. "If you can't remember, it's alright. It will return to you in time."

Omnimon was surprised the human thought he had lost his memory, but also realized it would be a perfect cover story for his confusion on many issues, including that of the Grimm, Semblance, and Aura. "I hope so...too..." He said, trying to make himself out to be a scared victim.

Monty then sat down again. "I could help you to unlock your Aura and Semblance, if you would like."

Looking back up, Omnimon was surprised, but knew that if he was going to survive in this world, he would have to so just that to make it out of battles alive, considering how his Transcendent Sword had left him drained and unconscious for at least a day. He nodded. "I would..."

Monty smiled again. "Great, chap!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Omnimon's arm and pulled the startled Royal Knight to his feet. "Let's get started!"

* * *

It say the training was hard was an understatement. Omnimon had never been so tired in his digital life, and that was saying something. This human had been training him to awaken his Aura, but it wasn't easy. While Omnimon had the training, he found he lacked the willpower. Omnimon knew he had to unlock his Aura, but there was no way he could awaken it unless he had the willpower. He had no reason to have the willpower, not unless he wanted to get home, but then again, why would he? No one there considered him a friend or ally...

His Royal Knight training told him to defend the innocent, but that wasn't enough, as it was his job. He was completely at a loss, Omnimon realized. What was his reason to unlock his Aura? If he didn't have one, then why would he need it? Defending the innocent wasn't enough, which only hindered him, he noted with a bit of disgust at himself.

Monty frowned as he saw the Royal Knight just stand up and look down at one of his 'hands'. "Is something wrong, Rik?"

"What...is my reason...to unlock my...Aura?" Omnimon asked. They had been training for the last week, but to no avail. 'Rik' was Omnimon's alias that Monty had assumed was his name when he had asked the Digimon his name and had been given the answer of Royal Knight, or RK for short.

"You don't need a reason, just the willpower." Monty replied. "It is needed to unlock Aura."

"But...what if...one...has no will?" Omnimon asked. Monty frowned. That was a bit disturbing to say the least.

"Well, you won't last out there, chap." Monty replied gravely. "If you don't have the will to survive, then you won't last at all."

Omnimon looked down again. It was true. He had to have the will to survive, like he had against that first Grimm he had defeated. However, there was more to it than that, he figured. He had never acted without orders before, which was why he was so nervous and unsure of his ability to survive in this place. That was part of why he couldn't unlock his Aura, he figured.

"I...never...acted...on my own much...before..." He admitted at last. "Only...a few...times before..."

Monty frowned. "I see." That made things a bit more difficult, as, since this was someone who was so used to following orders, he might not have the will to function on his own.

This was a real issue, and it was one that bothered Monty greatly. He _had_ to find a way to help Rik act on his own, or he would _never_ awaken his Aura or his Semblance to survive in the world out there.

"Well, we'll just have to work on that then." Monty said as he got Omnimon to look at him. "We'll just help you gain confidence in your abilities to act on your own."

It was true, Omnimon _had_ acted on his own, but that was only twice. Once when he had first emerged, and then again against the leader of the Royal Knights to defend both worlds. Other than that, he had been never called upon and he had no experience. So of course it made sense he had no will to survive or fight to live.

It was clear to Monty that this guy was acting more like a child, but he assumed it had to do with the 'memory loss' he was 'suffering'. The man had no idea that the Digimon before him was indeed that young, but also much older than that. So, he would have to train his guest as well as help him to grow in his confidence and ability to act on his own. So, he led the Royal Knight away to a new location to help him out more.

* * *

"Okay, chap." Monty said as he looked at Omnimon. "I'm going to train you, myself." He then concentrated and, to the Digimon's surprise, his hands gained a flame in their palms. "This is my Semblance, called the Flame. My Aura allows me to heat up the energy in my body and expel it as a flame." He then moved towards Omnimon. "Now, when I attack you, you have to react accordingly."

Omnimon didn't have much time to think before a blast of flame came his way. On instinct, he reacted and drew upon his sword to slice through the flames, which he did, but he did get burned slightly by the Semblance. Monty frowned at that. "While a good counter, it was not what I expected of you." Confused, Omnimon looked back at Monty as he unleashed another blast of flame. Omnimon saw the flame blast coming towards him again, and while he knew he could slice through it, it had caused him to get burned slightly. So instead of that, he called upon his Garuru Cannon, and fired at the flame blast. However, instead of freezing it, the flames exploded against it and while Omnimon was thrown back into a tree by the blast, Monty himself was unharmed, mostly, due to his Aura shielding him.

A groan escaped Omnimon as he sat up, feeling his whole digital body aching. Firing hadn't been such a good idea it seemed, he mused mentally, albeit grimly. Monty shook his head in disappointment at the action. "Again, a good counter under normal conditions, but a bad one against my Semblance. Not what I expected from you at all, chap. It seems you only favor heavy attacks over actually dodging."

Omnimon blinked his green eyes, taking this in with surprise. He had to...dodge...? He was confused, but decided to try it himself. Again, Monty unleashed the Flame Semblance on him, but this time, the Royal Knight had an idea of what to expect and knew what Monty wanted him to do. So, he dodged the flame blast by moving to the left. Monty nodded. "Very good, chap. Now, I am going to mix things up, and I will tell you when to move accordingly, but then I will slowly taper off and you will have to react according to your own judgement."

Omnimon nodded, feeling a bit more confident now. Maybe...he could do this...

* * *

 _A newborn...yet not..._

 _From the realm where two worlds are just parts of one..._

 _Coming into being when the end was near, creating a new beginning, thus continuing a never-ending cycle..._

 _The young warrior with the instincts and reflexes of a true veteran..._

 _Out of many, one..._

 _And from one, many..._

* * *

 **Okay, usual rules apply. No flames or outright hatred of the story, as those will be reported and/or deleted depending on his the review is signed or not.**

 **A new arrival to the GrimFall universe has come, and he is not from this world. A knightly form of digital origins, he will become a threat that not even the craziest or maddest of Huntsmen and Huntresses would want to tangle with unless they were so fanatical they had no reasonable thought.**coughHosscough** Even the Fallen would be wary of him, despite being able to take him on in a one on one fight.**

 **And some explanation time. _This_ form of Omnimon is sort of a fan-version. He still looks like the original that appeared in the Digimon 2000 movie, and has that level of power too. However, there is also his form of Omegamon, who is not as strong. Omnimon came into being with the help of the human children's support, aka, their digital essence, so he has the boosted strength and stats. Omegamon is just WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA-Digivolved together, so this form does not have those boosted stats.**

 **Basically, I turned Omnimon and Omegamon into two different Digimon of differing power levels. Omnimon is stronger and has better abilities while Omegamon is weaker, but has a stronger form in the X-form and has the Omega Inforce, which basically gives him the abilities of Omnimon on a boosted level and the ability to see the future to an extent.**

 **Now, Omnimon also has his own unique ability, being a separate being from Omegamon. This ability is called the Omni Inforce, which can cancel out other Inforce abilities of the Royal Knights who have them. This has a weakness too though, as Omnimon has to get in close to get a slash in at the enemy to disable their Inforce. So it's only able to be used at close range, and it can last only 72 hours before it wears off. To level the playing field, Omnimon will use his own Inforce to disable his own ability too, so this means that the if Royal Knights fight each other, it can be made into a level playing field.**

 **This is from a fan-fiction I had an idea for called Digimon: Ragnorok, where Omegamon and Omnimon are two different Digimon. They might look the same, but their power strength is where they differ. Plus, Omegamon's WarGreymon head hand does not turn orange like Omnimon's does, and his own cape is red while Omnimon's is more like a royal knight's.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~! :3**


	2. Arc 0: First Fight

**Here is another chapter~! :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image of two kids and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him **)**_

 **Take a deep breath _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it _(_** _Blue_ _eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the two children, now older, beside him. **)**_

 **We have made it here at last _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the two children appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them all **)**_

* * *

 _Opening File: Omnimon, the Royal Knight (Grimm Slayer, Terminator, Immovable Hulk, etc.)_

 _Normally when one hears the nickname Grimm Slayer, they think of a human male wearing priestly robes, black on white in color, with a tall priestly looking hat in matching colors, blonde hair that is tied back in a braid, with a full face of hair, and blue eyes that are forever closed, possessing a holy white Aura and his Semblance, Holy Flare, backed up by a weapon, a scythe that is black with a white blade, called the Holy Slayer._

 _This 'man' is considered a class V Huntsman, with very few even being able to beat him. Even the most crazy and maddest of Huntsmen have the right mind to avoid him, with only Hoss Delgado looking to eliminate the 'Grimm Slayer' due to 'using supernatural powers to slay the Grimm'. However, very few, and that is a_ select _few, know who the 'Grimm Slayer'_ really _is. Of those, one is Monty Uno, the head of the Uno clan in America, and father to Nigel Uno, his son and the current Ice Elemental, for he is the one who personally trained the 'Grimm Slayer' in unlocking his Aura and Semblance. For he knew the 'Grimm Slayer' back when he was just called 'Rik', or his alias._

 _Classed as a class V Hunter, 'The Grimm Slayer' just then known by his alias, found himself torn from his old world and dropped into a new one with the mindset of a child at first. But over the course of weeks, he regained his full mental capabilities, and slowly became a real threat. He revealed his name as Omnimon at last during a conflict with the serial killer Katz, only to awaken his Aura, and his Semblance, during that same fight. Here, the most fearsome form of his Semblance was also revealed._

 _Omnimon is a feared foe, having a unique Semblance called Omni Force. His Semblance allows him to access four forms of it. The first one, although the last one recorded, is the most powerful in that it can disrupt other Semblances for 72 hours, but it is also the weakest in that it needs to land a direct hit at close range. This form, called Ability Breaker, is his most fearsome. The second form, and the most commonly used one, is called Data Recovery, as it can allow him to literally regenerate lost limbs, although at the price of it taking up to four months at a time. Due to his nature as a digital being, Omnimon can tap his own data core to regenerate his lost limbs should he ever lose one, but at the price of not being able to fight for the duration. The third form is called Brave Shield, which allows him to create a shield from his own left shoulder that can block most attacks. This can also be boosted by use of his Aura. The last form, and the most subtle, is his Danger Sense, which allows him to sense the energy of Grimm and Fallen nearby._

 _While this Semblance might seem overpowering, in reality, Omnimon can only use one form at a time, as his Omni Force gets locked into whatever form it is currently using. Therefore, Data Recovery is the most limiting form, as he cannot use any of the other forms until his lost limb is regenerated._

 _In addition to his Aura and unique Semblance, Omnimon is known to have two weapons on his person, the Grey Sword and the Garuru Cannon. The Grey Sword is how he unleashes Ability Breaker, but also is the source of two of his attacks that he can use without Aura: Transcendent Sword and Grey Sword. The Garuru Cannon is used the same way, but with ranged attacks: Garuru Cannon and Supreme Cannon. Backed by his swordsmanship and extremely fast reflexes, Omnimon is a foe that rose through the ranks very quickly, becoming a class V Huntsman in a very short amount of time, holding a world record for it. He is also highly intelligent, but this is in part due to his nature as a digital life-form. However, even without that, he is still quite intelligent, smart enough to be called a genius without his digital side. But because of his digital side, Omnimon can process things much faster than a human can, and therefore is able to come up with complex plans in a matter of seconds._

* * *

"What is in a name? Is it who someone really is? Or is it just a way of identifying something or someone? Like is someone given the name of John only to be called Johnathan later on? Or can someone be called a different name, like someone called Marion being called Mary instead?" TOM asked as he closed the Omnimon file. "Me? I'm named TOM, but does that mean I am just known as TOM, or am I just the Toonami Operations Module? I think it's safe to say I am just known as TOM." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "As for you, do you have a real name? Or are you known by a different name? Can one have many names? Or is one name all anyone ever needs?"

* * *

Omnimon found himself panting as he sat on the ground, Monty looming over him, Semblance active. "That was not as good as it could have been, but that was better than your last time." Monty said as the Royal Knight looked down at the ground. It was true, but he still had a long way to go in being able to awaken his Aura and Semblance.

Monty frowned to himself. It seemed his guest, Rik, was suffering from more than just minor amnesia. He spoke and acted like a young child who was lost and confused, and yet he had the instincts and reflexes of a veteran Huntsman. It was clear to the Uno family head that Rik had suffered major memory loss of most of, if not all, his memories. It also explained why Rik didn't act on his own as well. _'Perhaps he suffered brain damage as well, which would explain why he cannot act on his own reasoning.'_ Monty thought to himself sadly. If that was the case, then Rik was better off _not_ being a Huntsman and just being in a facility for the rest of his natural life. _However_ , there were signs that Rik could _possibly_ learn to think on his own reasoning again, but most likely only simple actions and nothing too complex.

As for Omnimon, he was already trying to figure out what the older adult human wanted from him. It was clear he was not acting in the correct manner, but as to what that manner was, he was not sure because he didn't have enough information. The Digimon was slightly more aware of himself now, but it was not as aware as he could be, which hindered him unknowingly. The Royal Knight was confused as to why he was reacting with the instincts and reflexes of a combat-experienced Digimon and not with the slow reflexes expected of one of his mental state. Was there more to him than just being a recent newborn? He wanted to know, which was why he was pressing Monty to continue training him, even if the older human said no more often than not.

He looked back at the older human male, who looked disappointed in his performance still. "I think it is time we talked, chap." Monty said sadly, and while Omnimon was confused as to why, he stood up and followed the older man to a bench outside the house. He sat down at Monty's urging, the human male patting the seat next to him.

"You see, my boy, this has to do with your...ahem... _recent_ performances, if you know what I mean." He then paused and looked at Omnimon in confusion. "You _do_ know what I mean, don't you?"

A nod from the Digimon was his response. "Yes..."

Monty sighed. He didn't really think Rik knew what he meant, but figured the 'trainee' had just said that to hide his true mental state and continue training.

Either way, Monty continued speaking. "You see, chap, you...well, things do not look good for your future as a Huntsman." He continued. "You cannot react on your own reasoning. I have had to tell you when to dodge and in what direction. And when I try to back off from that, you just wind up standing there, taking each hit."

Omnimon nodded, not quite understanding where this was going but getting the gist of it. "You...do not wish to...train me?"

Monty blinked in surprise, but then just nodded. "I'm afraid I cannot train you in the way that you need." He admitted sadly. "I can only give you one piece of advice now: check yourself into an assisted facility. They will help you live the rest of your life there."

Confusion filled Omnimon's mind at the advice, for he truly did not know what the human meant. "What...do you mean...by that?"

Monty blinked in surprise at that. Rik truly did not know what he was implying? "I mean you need assistance with living your life, my boy. You can't make it out here, let alone being a Huntsman! Not if you can't make decisions on your own!"

 _Now_ Omnimon knew what he meant. The Digimon mentally frowned at this new information. So, the human male thought he was incapable of living on his own, did he? That was not befitting of a Royal Knight.

Did Monty really have that little faith in him? It seemed so, if what he was hearing was correct. Omnimon looked down, the gravity of the situation beginning to become realized to him. He was not dodging on his own, his attacks were poorly timed, and he lacked the willpower to awaken his Aura, not to mention he was not making his decisions fast enough. Just then, a twinge of...something suddenly lanced through his chest, making the Digimon frown to himself. It had felt like...he didn't know _what_ to describe it as, but it seemed to come out when he thought about how much of a disappointment he was to Monty... He winced slightly as he felt that twinge again. Was it that he felt guilty for not being what Monty expected? Was it disappointment at failing him? No...it couldn't be that. The human male wasn't his lord, was he? Omnimon felt he owed the human a debt though. And how could he repay that debt if he was unable to be the trainee the man hoped him to be? It was then that Omnimon realized what the twinge was. It wasn't disappointment at failing Monty Uno. No, it was disappointment at _himself,_ he realized suddenly.

He was disappointed at _himself_ for not being able to do even the simplest of commands on his own, unable to give _himself_ those commands and get the same reaction/results as normal Digimon. Omnimon frowned mentally again before he looked back up at Monty, who still had that look of being prepared to give up. "Don't...count me out...yet..." Omnimon said as he looked at the human. "Will...im-im-imp-prove...over time..." Monty frowned at the declaration, but sighed and decided to give it another run.

"Okay, chap...if you say so..." Monty said as he stood up and held out a hand for Omnimon to take. But to his credit, the Royal Knight didn't take it and instead stood up on his own...

Despite the sudden showing of standing up on his own, Monty didn't hold out much hope for the Digimon to improve. Only training would show if 'Rik' really _was_ dedicated to improving his inability to act on his own...

* * *

Much to Monty's shocked, yet pleasant, surprise, Omnimon _was_ indeed improving. It began slowly at first with Omnimon barely escaping and getting seriously burned, but when Monty had fired off a more powerful Semblance blast at the Royal Knight three days later, instead of remaining standing where he was or even dodging into the attack like he had before, the Digimon dodged to the _other_ side. While it wasn't as fast as a more experienced Huntsman, it was still quick enough to avoid most of the blazing heat and still be able to fight.

Monty blinked in surprise at the sudden maneuver, as he hadn't even _told_ 'Rik' to dodge yet. However, he was deeply proud of the Royal Knight for making such a big stride. Although there was that sliver of doubt that remained, it faded away the second and third times he did the same maneuver towards the Digimon. Each time, Omnimon managed to avoid the same blasts, albeit in different ways, once by moving backwards and another time by jumping over the flames and landing behind Monty himself.

The man had to admit, he was impressed by how quickly the Royal Knight was improving over his inability to make his own decisions. In battle, that was a big liability, but if this sudden improvement was any indication, there was no need to worry much more about the Digimon. "I must say, chap, this is a pleasant, if unexpected, surprise. To see you improve in such a big way means you _might_ have a future yet."

Omnimon didn't answer, but instead got into a combat stance again. He knew he had to keep improving. He would _not_ be held back here, and he _would_ find a way to get home, or barring that, defeat the Grimm that lurked here. It was clear this place was in danger, but not if he could help it. He was a Royal Knight, one of those tasked with defending the innocent and keeping justice upheld. He would do so, no matter where he went, even in a new dimension like this one.

Monty could see 'Rik' had within his blue eyes a determined look, and smiled. Determination was but one key to awakening one's Aura, and if they were determined enough, then that could translate into willpower eventually. Yes, he was on the right track now it seemed. Perhaps there was hope for him yet...

* * *

A red-furred cat-type Mobian with purple accents on his body slunk around, looking for any new victims to claim for his new 'resort of fun' as he liked to call it. So far, he had a few, but what he _really_ wanted were children, as they made his plans more 'fun' as he liked to say.

The Mobian, Katz, looked around with his large yellow eyes that had small purple pupils in them. He sneered to himself as he saw two children running around, one a pure human and the other a fox-type Faunus. The male was human and the female was the Faunus, he noted with interest.

Yes, he mused with glee. These two would make _fine_ additions to his 'resort of fun' indeed.

He crept forwards, trying to get the jump on them both. The female Faunus perked up as her ears twitched. "I don't think we're alone..." She muttered as the human boy looked around, picking up their ball they had been using to play soccer.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked before Katz sneered and jumped out, holding a sack in one hand and opening it with the other. The two children screamed before the screams were cut off abruptly, the Mobian vanishing into the brush with his prizes...

* * *

Monty and Omnimon entered the house later on that day, the former feeling rather pleased with the latter at how far he had come in training over the last few days. Of course, when the two came in, Monty noticed right away that Abigail and his own son Nigel were missing. While not unusual for the two, this time there seemed to be signs of what could have been a struggle. Monty became alarmed while 'Rik' looked plain confused. "Is something...wrong?" He asked as Monty looked back at him.

"It would seem someone has taken the children." He explained vaguely. "That is what is termed kidnapping, at least, when a stranger does it for some unknown reason, sometimes for no reason at all."

At once, Omnimon's senses became alert as he perked up at the explanation. Sure, he might have had the mindset of a young child currently, but he was a Royal Knight for a _damn good_ reason too. He knew instinctively that it was not good news to hear that from anyone, let alone a father. He also knew intuitively that time was of the essence as well. "We should move." He said suddenly, surprising Monty with his tone of voice. It was sharp, and without any hesitation, not to mention a lack of any fear and uncertainty too. For some reason, Omnimon was certain that the two children were in danger, if the signs of a struggle were any indication to go off of. It was clear the two children had tried to fight back, but with no success.

"But to where?" Monty asked. "We have no idea where they went!"

Looking down, Omnimon saw where there were indents on the ground, almost like footprints. They were tiny yes, but they were there in the shape of a pawprint almost. "There are...tracks...F-foot...p-prints. While small...still visible. Just have to...follow them." The Digimon replied, once more surprising Monty with his manner of speaking. Only this time, he was speaking bigger sentences as well as bigger words. For a brief moment, Monty had to wonder if 'Rik' had been faking being innocent and like a small child, but something told him this was not the case. It was more like...he didn't know _how_ to describe it to be honest. All he knew was that 'Rik' was acting more mature, and alert.

"O-okay..." Monty murmured, confused as to what was going on with the Digimon now. Standing up, Omnimon began to make his way deeper into the woods, the older human male right behind him. "Where...where are we going, chap?" Monty panted as he tried to keep pace with the Digimon.

"Not much...further..." Omnimon replied. He was following the footprints, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. His blue eyes darted from one location to the next, trying to pick up on where the children where. His heightened senses were also on alert, as he was listening for anything that sounded like footsteps that were lighter than theirs. Then, he heard it. Soft and light, but moving at a rapid pace. The footsteps of their quarry were ahead of them.

He held out his orange WarGreymon head hand and stopped, making Monty stop as well. "What is it, my boy?" The man asked. Omnimon didn't answer, but instead drew out his sword. That was a sign they were close, and Monty had the feeling that was what it meant. He got his own Semblance ready to attack should the need arise. However, he felt this would be good training for 'Rik' as well.

Omnimon crept forwards, keeping his senses alert for any traps, but given how he was a Mega-level Digimon, and a Royal Knight to boot, the chances of him actually _getting_ caught were _extremely_ low. Not that Monty Uno knew that, and Omnimon himself was not that aware of it either given his current mindset at the time.

He looked around before he paused, his enhanced hearing picking up the whimpering of two children, one that had an accent similar to Monty's, but also different and the other a young female's. Omnimon looked around for the source, only to creep forward some more to verify where the two young humans were. The Royal Knight's blue eyes flicked around before his gaze stopped on a red-furred form that had purple accents, and big yellowish-green eyes that had beady,, little purple pupils in them.

"Now, now...there is no reason to panic, my dear children." The red-furred Mobian said in a cultured and high-society type voice. "Have some of my delicious candy." He held out two pieces of candy to the two trapped children, but they shrank back in their cage, holding each other in fear.

"G-go away!" The female, Abigail, stammered. "L-let us g-go!"

"Y-yeah!" The boy, Nigel, added, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably.

The Mobian shook his head in disappointment. "It is such a shame." He said sadly. "You two would have been perfect to have around." A sigh escaped him. "Alas, I now have no choice but to leave you behind for my pets."

Upon hearing that, Omnimon narrowed his blue eyes slightly before he perked up, the sound of something skittering entering his range of hearing, well before Monty heard it. "We're...not alone..." He said as Monty looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, chap?" The man asked before he froze, the sound reaching his hearing too. "Do you hear that, old boy?"

"Well before you did." Omnimon confirmed.

Monty looked back at the Mobian. "What does that chap want with poor Nigel and Abigail?" He asked, confused now. "I do believe I have seen that chap before..."

"It is a great shame indeed." The Mobian said in an almost sinister voice. "I, Katz, have never had a failed business venture before. And now, with you two refusing to join me, my latest one is a failure."

At once, Monty Uno gasped so loudly, Omnimon winced. He had been hoping to get the jump on this Katz, but with the loud sound from the human male beside him, that plan was moot. _'So much for the element of surprise...'_ Omnimon thought as he stood up, Katz looking over in their direction.

"Who's there?" Katz demanded as his beady purple irises looked around, trying to locate the source of the sound. His ears twitched as Monty's left foot stepped on a twig, making a small _crack_ as it did so. His head snapped in the direction of the sound as he stepped forward. "Come on out. There is no need to hide." He said in an attempt to make them drop their guard. "After all, I am a reasonable businessman."

"You...reasonable? I don't think so." Omnimon hissed as he stepped out into visibility. His appearance surprised, and confused, Katz, as he had never seen any being like him before. Nigel and Abigail gasped, as they knew of this guy.

"Hey, Nigel?" The female Faunus asked her human companion. "Isn't that the guy your father is training?"

"Yes, but what's he doing here?" Nigel wondered, confused as well. "I thought he hadn't unlocked his Aura yet!"

"And just who are you?" Katz asked as he looked the Royal Knight up and down. "I don't think I've seen anyone like you before."

"My name...is of no importance to someone like you." Omnimon snapped back, his voice becoming less and less like a child's in nature and more mature like an adult's. While a newly born Digimon, he was also made up of two very experienced and powerful Mega-level Digimon as well as the essence of countless human children's energy. As such, because of this, while he had first been like a child because of the human children and their energy they had given to him, because he was also the result of the two Mega-level Digimon, his mind was maturing faster than that of a normal Digimon.

Monty blinked in confusion. What was going on with 'Rik'? Why was he acting more mature now? He then spoke. "What is going on, chap?"

Without looking back at the human, Omnimon spoke. "This...creep has your...son and his friend..." He said, sounding more like a child again, although there was that maturity in his voice still.

Looking behind the Mobian, Monty felt fury flood his veins at seeing his son and Abigail being held in a cage that looked too small for two children who were not even old enough to fight Grimm yet. _Now_ he knew who he and Rik were dealing with. "So...you thought you could mess with the Uno family, did you, old boy?" He snarled as he looked at Katz.

Omnimon looked at Katz as well. "And who is he?"

"This, my boy, is one of the most fearsome serial killers out there, the Mobian known as Katz." Monty replied grimly. "Only Hunters of class V rank are allowed to engage him, or barring that, the government." He then frowned. "This is not good, chap. We have to fall back and call in the government."

But much to his surprise, Omnimon didn't back down. Monty looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing, my boy?! He's too dangerous to face alone!"

"I refuse to back down." The Royal Knight replied sternly. "If we call in the governmental authorities, it will take them some time to respond. Time is something we do not have on our side."

Once more, Monty was surprised at Omnimon's choice of words, but he didn't show it this time. Rather, he was too focused on the task of trying to get his son and Abby freed from the serial killer. "So, what do you recommend then, chap?" He asked the Digimon.

"We fight." Omnimon said simply, which made Monty look back at him in shock.

"Surely you are joking, my boy! We can't hope to fight him by ourselves!" The human protested. "His Semblance alone makes him very difficult to defeat!"

"His Semblance?" Omnimon asked in confusion. "What is it?"

Monty sighed. "Sadly, I myself do not know, chap." He replied. "All I know is that no one is to take him on alone."

Omnimon then looked back at Katz again. "Then I will do so."

Monty stared in shock. "You?! Alone?! Are you mad, my boy?! We should just leave it to the government!"

Katz blinked at the declaration before he laughed. "You would be wise to listen to the human beside you, child." He purred. "I am known as a villan for a _very_ good reason."

The Mobian closed his eyes as his Aura flared, being a sinister color. Omnimon frowned as he saw the black Aura appear around Katz. "So, that is his Aura color..." He mused to himself aloud. "No matter. The task...remains the same."

With that, Omnimon rushed forwards, his Grey Sword out. Katz didn't need to move, as his Aura flared and blocked the blow as Omnimon swung his sword forwards in an attempt to take the Mobian out for good. Safe to say, the fact the blade was blocked by the Aura surprised the Royal Knight long enough for Katz to kick the Digimon away with a blow to the midsection. Omnimon hit the ground and went rolling for a few feet before getting up on one knee, holding his midsection with his MetalGarurumon head hand. Monty ran over to his side. "Are you okay, my boy?!"

"Yes." Omnimon replied. "I've...been worse..."

Monty frowned, but didn't call the Digimon out on it. Rather, he helped Omnimon to his feet instead. _'So...his Aura can block attacks.'_ Omnimon noted mentally as he observed Katz. _'And it's probably-no,_ certain _-that other Auras can do the same thing.'_ This created a problem, both tactically as well as physically for him, because now there was no real way to get a direct blow to Katz. From what he knew, an Aura was linked to a Semblance, and since he did not know what Katz's Semblance was, he was at a disadvantage as well. This was not ideal and Omnimon knew it all too well.

But how was he supposed to get at Katz to attack him if he himself had no Aura?! He decided to stall for some time to come up with a better plan. "Why...do you want...those...kids?" Omnimon asked, his mind racing as he tried to come up with a decent strategy.

Katz just laughed as he opened his eyes, the beady purple irises meeting the regular blue ones of Omnimon. "Why, it's simple. I need them for my resort of fun." He said with a purr. "In it, all those who stay the night get to meet my...precious pets."

"What kind of pets?! Monty demanded. "Because no chap will fall for that. Everyone in the government knows that your 'precious' pets are in actuality monsters." He added as his Semblance flared into existence, his Aura following behind.

"Oh? I think you hurt their feelings." Katz said as the sound of something moving in the brush made the human and Digimon look around themselves in wariness. "And my pets don't like having hurt feelings." He hissed sinisterly as suddenly, a large spider jumped out and landed on the ground in front of Omnimon and Monty. It made a clicking noise that was frantic, but also angry, indicating this was one of those 'pets' Katz had mentioned earlier. Omnimon didn't know how to react. On one hand...err... _head_ , he knew these things were not normal and were not Grimm. On the other, he felt...weird, like, a bad kind. It felt like he wanted to run and never look back. For a moment, he wondered why he was feeling this way, but then he realized what it was. He was feeling _fear_! He was feeling fear at a simple _spider_! Omnimon began to mentally assault himself at the fact he was actually feeling _fear_ over a simple _arachnid_! However, the fact this thing was larger than most arachnids may have played a role in him feeling afraid as well.

"You see, my pets also need to feed, and well, since the two brats won't go with me, I suppose they will just have to do as the main course while you two are the appetizers." Katz continued as the giant spider continued to click its monstrous jaws at the two.

Monty felt rage fill his body and called upon the power of his Semblance to strike down the spider. He wasn't relying on his rage to drive the Flame though, as he was using his willpower to defend his son and adopted daughter instead. Meanwhile, Omnimon was just standing there, feeling his fear taking over. But he also knew he had a duty to defend the two children, as they were not able to fight Grimm, they were too young yet. His fear was keeping him rooted in one spot, and he didn't want to move, but his Royal Knight training and common sense were screaming at him to move, to take action...

Katz laughed at the sight of Omnimon just standing there. "It seems the white warrior is too scared to act." He purred. The taunt made Omnimon twitch, not just because he was scared, but because he knew it was true. He _was_ too scared to act. And he hated himself for it. He hated himself for being too scared to act, and for even being afraid in the first place. How was he supposed to be a Royal Knight if he was even too afraid to face down a simple _spider_?! He had never been so disgusted with himself than right at that moment. There were _two children_ **_counting_** on him to save them, and yet he _couldn't_ because of a _damn spider!_ Katz laughed again. "And now he will be the first to be my pets' main meal~!" He sang with glee.

 _'No...'_ Omnimon thought to himself. _'It...It can't end...it can't end like this...'_ He looked down, his blue eyes closing and becoming hidden from view at the same time. _'It just can't end like this...'_

Unseen by anyone, a single tear fell from his closed eyes. _'I...How can I be...a Royal Knight if I can't even defend two innocent children?'_ He thought. _'What kind of Royal Knight_ freezes up _when faced with an enemy they haven't fought before?!'_

Behind him, Abigail and Nigel were shaking in fear as another large spider approached them in their cage. Katz looked back and laughed once more. "And now it's feeding time for my pets~!" He sang. Without looking up, Omnimon twitched again. If those two kids were eaten...How could he be called...

Suddenly, something seemed to snap within Omnimon's very mind. Memories of his old world came rushing back, including memories of the first time he emerged into the world. He even remembered the two boys who were his partners. How would _they_ react if they found out he had frozen up in front of a new enemy when there had been no need to? That alone was enough to make him move. His WarGreymon head hand lifted up before the Grey Sword came out once more. Without even looking up, he began to turn around so he was facing Katz, only to rush forwards and _slice the spider in HALF_! Katz seemed surprised at the sudden turn of events, as did the two children and Monty, who had seen him move. His blue eyes looked up to meet the scared eyes of the two children in the cage and he spoke. "Are you two alright?" Omnimon asked in a reassuring tone of voice. It was then he realized something, something that Monty would also later confirm. His voice was no longer coming out in broken sentences, and it was no longer as raspy either. No, it was now able to be heard clearly and was tenure in tone. It was also not childish in context or soft in speaking volume anymore either.

"Uh huh..." Abigail replied, her brown eyes filled with wonder and awe. Beside her, Nigel was also filled with awe, but he was also shaking like a leaf. Looking back behind him, Omnimon leveled his sword at Katz's face.

"Katz!" Omnimon shouted, his voice now full of authority and having a commanding presence. "For your crimes, and your attempt on both my and Monty Uno's lives, as a Royal Knight and one of the strongest Digimon in the Digital World, I, Omnimon, the Second-In-Command of the Royal Knights themselves, will bring you to justice!" Monty stared, as did Katz. But Katz was the one who was the most stunned, even as Omnimon spoke again. With a movement off to his left, another large spider moved to get the jump on Omnimon, but he looked back just in time to react. However, even as he swung his sword and sliced the spider in half again, this time, an Aura flared into existence, one that was white with gold and blue accents in it. The Aura blocked yet _another_ spider that tried to trap him in its silken webbing, the sticky threads only forming a cocoon around the Royal Knight before they stopped and fell away when the Aura faded. Rushing forwards towards the third spider, Omnimon was quick to dismember it by removing its legs and the head in a flurry of quick sword strikes.

Katz was surprised by the sudden turn of events. He tried to run at Omnimon, arms out in an attempt to grab his head so the two could make eye contact and so he could trap the Digimon in his Semblance, but when he got within range of the Royal Knight's sword, he didn't even see sections of certain runes glowing on it as Omnimon slashed at him with his blade in an attempt to drive the Mobian back. The blade made contact, slashing open a gash on his skinny, right arm. Katz hissed in pain before he grabbed the limb and backed off. His energy to use his Semblance was too weak now that he had been wounded, he mused with a sudden realization. Perhaps it was time for a retreat...

"Well, we will meet again, Royal scum." Katz hissed. "For now, consider this a reprieve." With that, he ran off into the brush, and was gone.

Monty walked over, both surprised and pleased at what he had just witnessed. "Well, my boy, it seems you've awakened your Aura."

Omnimon looked back at the cage and with a couple swipes of his Grey sword, was able to cut it open so both Abigail and Nigel could escape back to their father/adopted father. He then looked down at his person. "It would seem I have." He agreed.

"I can't say I've seen one that has multiple colors before, but they do exist." Monty continued. He then looked back at Omnimon. "So, you say your name is Omnimon, dear chap?"

Omnimon tensed up as he realized these three humans, as well as that Mobian, knew who he was. He cursed his Royal Knight training at the moment, but realized there was little he could do about it now, so, he sighed. "Yes, it is." He admitted at last. He then looked up at Monty, Abigail, and Nigel with his blue eyes. "And what I said is true. I am indeed a Royal Knight, one of the protectors of the Digital World."

* * *

 **Name: Omnimon**

 **Aura: White with gold and blue accents**

 **Semblance: Omni Force**

 **Description: A flexible Semblance that can take four forms: Ability Breaker-can disable a Semblance for 72 hours. Weakness: Can only be used at close range with direct contact; Data Recover-can regenerate lost limbs. Weakness: Can take up to four months, depending on limb lost; Brave Shield-creates an energy shield from his left shoulder to block most attacks; can be boosted with Aura. Weakness: Can only be used if cornered or defenseless; Danger Sense-can sense energy of Grimm and Fallen nearby. Weakness: Can only sense within a certain radius, but radius is unknown at current time. Overall weakness: Semblance can only be used in one form at a time, and gets locked into said form until battle or circumstances requiring said form are over.**

 **Weapons: Grey Sword, a sword covered in Digital Runes that comes out of his WarGreymon head hand, Garuru Cannon, a large cannon that comes out of his MetalGarurumon head hand. Has four different attacks available to him with these weapons: Grey Sword and Transcendent Sword, Garuru Cannon and Supreme Cannon.**


	3. Arc 0: Aura and Explanations

**Here is another chapter~! :3**

 **And in response to your review, Maximus, I tend to specialize in making characters more about skill instead of overpowering them with abilities that don't have very good weaknesses. If you check my Gundam SEED: Divisions fanfiction, you will see just how I do that too. :3**

 **Also to note, this first arc takes place before Van Kleiss perfects his dimensional transporter, hence why Abigail and Nigel haven't used their Elemental abilities yet. This is also six months into Abigail living with the Unos, just so you know, Maximus. As for why Abigail and Nigel don't remember or know Omnimon after this arc will be revealed in the end of it. ;3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image of two kids and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the two children, now older, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the two children appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them all_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Omnimon's Omni Force-Ability Breaker_

 _First seen in his first fight against Katz, Omnimon's first form of his Semblance Omni Force is called Ability Breaker. As the name implies, a Semblance can be disrupted by Ability Breaker, because Omnimon sends a portion of his energy into the wound caused by his sword, which then messes with the Semblance of the opponent. This is often signaled by certain sections of the Digital Runes on his Grey Sword glowing, which is the sign his Ability Breaker has been activated._

 _Because Omnimon can disable Semblances for 72 hours, this makes him a foe that even the craziest of Huntsmen would rather avoid rather than fight._

 _In an odd turn of events, rather than use his Ability Breaker again and again, Omnimon prefers to rather use his Semblance on_ himself _and make the fight an even one once he has disabled the enemy's Semblance. As he knows the power his Semblance holds, he would rather have it disabled and have an even fight instead of relying only on his Ability Breaker to win fights._

 _Due to its sheer power, Ability Breaker is rarely used, so much so that it is considered just a rumor or even an outright lie. Omnimon instead relies on his swordsmanship to take out his foes, Huntsmen, Grimm and Fallen alike. Even without Ability Breaker, Omnimon is considered a top-tier swordsman, which gives credence to his claims of being a Royal Knight._

 _It is theorized that Ability Breaker may have an even more powerful ability to actually_ remove _a Semblance permanently, although there is little to back this up; even if it were possible, the sheer amount of power and energy needed for such a move could possibly kill Omnimon if he were to use it in this manner._

* * *

"Skills can be useful in many ways." Tom said as he closed the Ability Breaker file. "Some skills might seem to be impossible, but are in fact far more real than first believed. Others might seem more realistic, but may be in fact far harder to achieve that first imagined." He pushed a button on his chair's arm. "Me? My skill is in hosting, but is that all I can do?" Tom asked as he leaned back. "Well, some of my skills may not be possible to imagine. After all, I like to keep an air of mystery...wouldn't you?"

* * *

"A Royal Knight?" Monty asked.

"Digital World?" Abigail and Nigel asked as Omnimon sighed.

"Yes, and yes." He replied. Looking back up, his blue eyes locked onto each of the humans in front of him. "I am a being called a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I am but one of the many inhabitants of the Digital World, which is connected to the human world. It's a parallel of the real world you could say." He began. "But..." The way the Digimon trailed off made Monty frown a bit.

"But what, chap?" He asked.

Here, Omnimon sighed. "It appears I may have been taken from my world and dropped into yours."

"Into ours?" Abigail asked. "Why is that unusual?" She twitched her fox ears. "Isn't the Digital World connected to ours, like you said?"

"In my world, humans don't have animal features." Omnimon finally said at last, his explanation as blunt as possible. "In fact, things like Grimm, Aura, and Semblances don't exist either."

 _Now_ the three humans were confused. "Are you alright there, chap?" Monty asked. "Are you certain your data didn't get corrupted?"

Omnimon just gave the portly human a flat look. "Look, I'm just telling you what I know." He countered. "Besides, I said I was from the Digital World. Here, there is no such thing."

Monty blinked. "Then...how did you get here?"

Omnimon sighed again. "As I said, I was taken from my world, which includes the real world, and dropped here by some kind of portal." He replied at last. He then chuckled a bit. "From where you stand, I may sound crazy, but I am indeed telling you the truth." He then looked back up at Monty. "I don't know how I got here, or why I was brought here, but if I was, then there has to be a reason." Omnimon continued.

"You sure don't seem too bothered by being displaced." Monty noted with an air of wariness and confusion.

Omnimon shrugged. "There are other dimensions similar to the one I came from, all with the same thing: the Digital World being connected to the human world." He replied. "So being displaced dimensionally isn't that big a deal in the long term scheme of keeping the Digital Worlds balanced, as long as the balance isn't messed with too much."

Monty wasn't sure of what to make of the fact that Omnimon was so casual about being in another dimension as he put it. He wondered if he should be worried about the Digimon or not, but in the end, decided it wasn't worth that risk of becoming too overwhelmed by the thought. "So..." He began, making the Royal Knight look back at him in confusion. "What can 'Digimon' do? And what are they like?"

Here, Omnimon felt a bit more comfortable talking. "Well, this may take a while." He replied. "I would suggest heading back to your house to talk about this subject, Mr. Uno, as one can never tell who or what might be listening in on such sensitive topics." The Royal Knight then gave a nod to the two children. "And I think the two children would benefit from the rest they can achieve there."

Monty nodded, realizing the Digimon was right. "Very well, chap." He replied. "Let's go, Nigel, Abigail."

The foursome headed back to the house, hoping to get some answers in the case of three of them.

* * *

Back at Monty's house, the three humans were seated on the floor or in chairs while Omnimon took the couch. Once he had gathered his thoughts, the Royal Knight finally opened his blue eyes and looked at the three humans. "I believe you may ask questions any time now." He said. "I will do my best to answer them, but I may not give an answer to a question I do not know, or do not feel comfortable answering."

Monty nodded. "Fair enough, my boy." He replied before he nudged his son.

Nigel looked up. "So...um...are there different kinds of Digimon?" He asked as Omnimon nodded.

"Indeed there are." The Digimon replied. "There are three types: Virus, Data, and Vaccine." He continued. "I myself am a Vaccine type, meaning I am supposed to be good. Data type are neutral and can become either Vaccine or Virus type Digimon. And Virus type Digimon are normally evil, but there are some who are the exception from the norm."

"So, a Digimon may be a virus type, but can be good?" Abigail asked as Omnimon nodded again.

"Correct." He replied. "A good example is a fellow Royal Knight, called Gallantmon. He is a Virus type, and yet he is one of the most honorable Digimon out there. He would never harm an innocent." Omnimon looked down at that point. "And he was with me when I was sent here."

"He was?" Monty asked. "Then...how come we haven't seen him?"

"That...I do not know." Omnimon replied at last with a shake of his head. "I just know I was sent here, and apparently separated from Gallantmon."

Abigail looked down. "Oh...Sorry about that."

Omnimon just waved off the apology. "It isn't anything unusual. He will show up eventually, like he always has."

The foxlike Faunus just nodded her head.

"So...Any other virus types that are good?" Nigel asked, trying to change the subject. Omnimon nodded again, a bit of a smile in his blue eyes.

"Yes, there are. Another good example is what we Digimon call the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, or an extremely powerful Digimon that has power over the element of Darkness." Omnimon replied. "And again, he is one of the nicest Digimon out there."

"Wow." Abigail remarked. "So just because something appears evil, it doesn't mean it actually _is_ evil."

A laugh escaped the Royal Knight, a rich sound that appeared infectious. "That is very perceptive of you." He applauded. "And yes, that is correct. In fact, that is exactly how things work in the Digital World. Something may be weak, but it could actually be stronger than it appears." Here, Omnimon smiled again. "A good example of Gallantmon's evolution line."

Seeing the confused looks of the humans, Omnimon decided to elaborate. "Digimon get stronger through what is called evolution, or Digivolving as we call it."

"So, there are different stages to a Digimon's life?" Monty asked.

A nod from Omnimon was his answer. "To put it lightly, yes. But our life-cycle is technically forever, provided we don't get deleted in battle." He explained. "Anyway, there are several stages to a Digimon's existence. All Digimon hatch from Digi-Eggs, and then they are at their baby form. This is the weakest form." Omnimon continued. "Then there is the In-training form, which would be what you humans call the toddler stage. The next stage after that is Rookie, which is the child stage for humans. Next is Champion, or adult in human terms. Following that is Ultimate, or what we consider a perfect level. Here, we are at our strongest, or so it may seem. But our strongest forms are the Mega level, or Ultimate was we Digimon say."

"And what stage are you at?" Nigel asked, now intrigued.

Omnimon had a smirk in his blue eyes. "I myself am at the Mega level."

Monty blinked as Abigail whistled. "Wow. No wonder you were making such bold claims in that fight."

Omnimon laughed again. "True. But I am not just a Mega Level. There are different kinds of Digivolving as well."

Nigel groaned. "Great...and my head is starting to hurt..."

"Can you explain just a bit about that so Nigel here doesn't get too much of a headache?" Monty asked as Omnimon nodded.

"Of course." The Royal Knight said. "Basically, there is the normal Digivolving method, which is one stage to the next, and then there is what is known as DNA Digivolving, where two Megas or other Digimon Digivolve together to create a more powerful Digimon." Omnimon explained. "And I am considered a DNA Digivolution."

"What do you mean considered?" Abigail asked.

"The normal form, which is weaker than this form, is Omegamon, which is made up of the DNA Digivolution of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, two Mega level Digimon. But in my case, I also came into existence with the aid of human children's digital energy, hence my name of Omnimon." Omnimon replied. "So in a sense, I am a true Ultimate level, or Mega level Digimon. I am technically stronger than the weaker form of Omegamon as well."

Monty frowned a bit. "So the weaker form means..."

"The end." Omnimon replied. "And Omegamon is technically a separate being from me. He does exist, but is not a true Royal Knight."

"Why not?" Monty asked. "I assume he would be, being similar to you."

Omnimon just grunted once. "Hardly." He huffed, an angry undertone to his voice. "Omegamon only appears when the world is nearing its end, and that is also when my superior, Alphamon, appears too, to ensure a new beginning comes around." Here, he sighed. "The beginning of the end, and the end of the beginning. That is what those two are."

"Oh..." Monty looked down, feeling a bit disturbed by that new information.

"Regardless, I am the real Royal Knight Omegamon is only claimed to be." Omnimon said, his tone showing no room for argument when it came to changing the subject. "Now, any other questions?"

The three humans shook their heads. "None that I can think of, my boy." Monty said. "If anything else come to mind though, we will be sure to ask."

Omnimon nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Van Kleiss had never seen such a magnificent creature in all his life. Standing at the height of a full-grown human male, about 6' 4", clad in silver armor that had a knightly appearance, outlined with red and gold, and wearing a majestic red cape, this thing of beauty and power was unbelievable. Dazed and unfocused amber eyes looked back at him before closing and the head of the figure went limp, falling to one side slightly.

"Amazing...such magnificence..." He murmured. "And so much power, all contained in one body for me to study, to _control_..."

Sammael came in, looking over the new subject with pride. "Ah, I see you did well, Van Kleiss. At long last, I have a subject to study."

Van Kleiss nodded. "Of course. Only the best for you, Sammael."

The Fallen was more than pleased this time around. "You have exceeded my expectations with this new project of yours, Van Kleiss." He praised the man. "In light of this, despite your past failure," He added, making the man wince a bit. He did not need to be reminded of his failure. "I have decided to allocate more resources to your little pet project."

Van Kleiss looked up in surprise. "You...You really mean that?"

Sammael laughed. "Yes, I do." He replied as he looked at the man. "I feel there could be some...promise, to your little venture here, if what you have delivered to me is of any indication." He added as he looked back at the limp figure. "Your dimensional theory has proven to be true, and so, as such, I will allow you to continue your work here, with some support from my end."

The former EVO sneered to himself, although he kept a polite and straight face. "Thank you, Sammael."

As the Fallen laughed while facing the limp form, Van Kleiss could only wonder if the first subject had been defeated, or was even still alive. It seemed doubtful, given the condition the second subject was in, but then again, one never knew. He would have to be careful, since he had _no_ idea as to what the first subject was actually like.

* * *

Omnimon was laying on the couch in the guest bedroom that night, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason, he was unable to sleep and found his mind wandering back to his fellow Royal Knight, Gallantmon, who was currently missing.

As much as he wanted to search for Gallantmon, he knew he could not until he had a better understanding of the world he was now in. So far, he knew a bit about it, but the main things that he needed to understand were the Grimm, Aura, Semblance, and Huntsmen. He had a decent grasp of those concepts, so he was in no danger of remaining confused for long. But other concepts he had no clue on, like how a human could have animal parts and how certain animals could walk and talk like humans. It was clear those two groups were not related to Digimon in any way, so perhaps they were part of this world's formation, he mused to himself with a small hum of thoughtfulness. In the corner of his vision, he caught sight of a small human form, and judging by the lack of fox ears, it had to be the human boy, Nigel.

"What are you doing up?" Omnimon asked as Nigel jumped and let out a small squeak of surprise at being spotted.

"Uh...um...well..." Nigel began as Omnimon stood up and made his way over to the boy. "Um...Ehehe...Uh...how did you see me?" Nigel finally asked as he looked up into the Digimon's blue eyes.

"My vision is sharper than that of a normal human's." Omnimon replied. "I was able to see you clearly." He added as he knelt down by the boy. "But that does not explain why you were up and peeking in at me."

Nigel flushed a slight red at being caught. "Um...I just wanted to...well...I just wanted to say thank you...for well...you know..." He trailed off. "...Saving us..."

Omnimon smiled a bit, although it was unseen physically. "Well, I wouldn't be able to call myself a Royal Knight if I let innocent children get hurt and die, now would I?"

Nigel smiled a bit back. "So...thanks."

The Royal Knight smiled warmly. "It was just my duty, nothing more, nothing less."

The boy then yawned, feeling sleepy all of the sudden. Omnimon hummed to himself before he looked down the hall. The boy's bedroom was too far for him to walk to in the night when he was barely awake, and with a few toys in the hall, there was little chance of avoiding a tripping situation. Seeing as Nigel was almost asleep standing up, the Royal Knight decided it would at least be worth it to let the boy sleep with him for the night. Before Nigel could protest, Omnimon had picked him up by his pajama shirt and lifted him into his grasp before walking back into the guest bedroom. "We're not having you walk down the hall in the dark while barely awake. The hall is littered with toys as it is, so even I would have a hard time avoiding tripping." He explained as Nigel looked at him in a confused manner.

"So...?"

"You're spending the night with me." Omnimon replied simply.

Nigel blinked in surprise. "You...you really want me to?"

"No, but as it stands, you are already half asleep as it is, and I would not like to get a scolding from your father and mother if you were found to have an injury in the morning." The Royal Knight explained. "So, that leaves spending the night with me as the only solution."

Nigel looked surprised still, but didn't question it. "Oh..."

Once at the couch, which was in it's fold-out bed form, Omnimon set Nigel down on the side while he got into the bed from the other side. Nigel looked a bit worried as to how he would be able to sleep with the Digimon next to him, but the Royal Knight didn't give him much of a choice as he pulled the boy closer to his form. Nigel felt himself blush a bit, feeling embarrassed to be sleeping with a newcomer, let alone someone he barely even knew.

Omnimon noticed the blushing and chuckled lightly. "Relax, Nigel. I won't do anything against my training." He assured the boy. "This is only because you could get hurt walking back while half asleep."

The boy nodded, feeling sleep coming to overtake him despite his worry and hidden fears. In a matter of moments, Nigel was out like a light and sleeping soundly with only soft snores to indicate his breathing.

Omnimon smiled a bit to himself before he looked back up at the ceiling again. The smile faded as it was replaced by a mental frown instead. He knew he had recently awakened his Aura, but he knew little about how to use it. _'Perhaps I should ask Monty Uno in the morning.'_ He mused to himself before he too closed his blue eyes and felt sleep take him as well.

* * *

The next morning, Monty and his family were having breakfast with their new guest, Omnimon. For once, Monty could say with pride he had helped someone awaken their Aura when it was needed most. And now came the real training. "Well, chap," He began, making the Royal Knight look back at him in confusion. "I believe it is time for your real training in using your Aura to begin."

Omnimon blinked. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "That's funny, because _I_ was thinking of asking _you_ to train me in its usage, not the other way around." He replied, making Monty laugh. While confused, Omnimon figured it had something to do with the way he said it that was so amusing.

"Well, my boy, I can certainly do that." Monty assured the Digimon. "Why don't we start right after breakfast?"

The Royal Knight nodded. "I don't see why not." He agreed.

Nigel looked over at his father. "Could we get in on the training too?" He asked before the older human male shook his head.

"You are too young yet, Nigel." He replied. "Once you are older, then we can." Monty then smiled. "But you can watch to see how it is done for when you _do_ begin your own training."

Nigel smiled at that.

After breakfast, the foursome went outside to begin and watch. Monty and Omnimon took up their spots while Nigel and Abigail took seats against the house's side.

"Now then, my boy, it is time to show you how an Aura can be used." Monty said as he flared his Aura into existence.

Omnimon nodded as his own flared to life. Monty smiled. "Good, it seems you know what it takes to call upon your Aura." He praised. "But now the training gets _really_ tough." He added as he flexed a fist. "Now, an Aura can be used in two ways: offensively and defensively." As he said this, he created a barrier of Aura energy. "As long as your Aura is up, you can't be hurt, but you can feel sensations such as pain and heat."

"I see." Omnimon mused as he looked down at his own Aura, which was glowing now.

"Yes, my boy. And Aura can be used offensively too, but only to a limited extent, like creating a shockwave to send objects back at the one who used them at you." Monty continued. "It is mainly a defensive measure we Huntsmen use."

The Royal Knight nodded as he took in this information. It seemed clear enough. Aura was used for defense, and while capable for offense, not practical. "And that is where the Semblance comes in. A Semblance is a physical form of an Aura, used in an offensive manner."

Omnimon nodded once again, again taking in this new information. So, a Semblance was a more tangible form of an Aura, able to be used in a combative manner whereas the Aura was to be used in a defensive manner mostly. It seemed simple enough.

Monty then smiled at him. "So now, chap, let's begin. I will use my Semblance on you and you have to use your Aura to defend against it. Is that clear?"

The Digimon nodded. "Yes." He replied. As soon as he said that, the man launched a fireball from his fist at the Royal Knight, who flared his Aura and concentrated, the Aura concentrating on one point to protect against the fireball. Monty was pleased with the sudden turn of events.

"Very good, chap." He praised. "Now let's see how long it can last." With that, he launched fireball after fireball at Omnimon, who was slowly being backed into a corner. Omnimon knew he had to find a way to get past the fireballs, or at least defend against them more effectively, as his Aura, while working, was not protecting him against the heat very well. He just so happened to have his left shoulder facing the oncoming onslaught too, and that was when something surprising happened. The symbol, or the Crest of Courage, on his left shoulder began to glow, causing a field of some kind, the shape of a hexagonal shield, appeared, glowing a gold color, deflecting the onslaught of fireballs back at Monty or even to the sides. Monty was so surprised he stopped his attack.

"What was that, my boy?" He asked as the field went down, making the Digimon look at the symbol there in confusion.

"I...I'm not sure..." Omnimon admitted. "I was just being backed into a corner and then..."

Monty hummed in thought at that. "Hmm...I think I might know what happened." He said as the Royal Knight looked at him for clarification. He then smiled at the Digimon. "I believe you have uncovered your Semblance, my boy!"

"My Semblance?" Omnimon asked as he looked at the symbol again. "My Semblance is a shield?"

"It would appear so." Monty surmised. "And a powerful one at that if what happened was any indication."

But Omnimon wasn't so sure his Semblance was truly a shield. "I would like to try something." He said as Monty looked at him in confusion.

"And what would that be, chap?" The human asked.

"Attack me again and you will see." Omnimon replied in a cryptic, yet vague manner.

Monty frowned, but did so anyway. When he launched a barrage of fireballs at the Digimon, Omnimon flared his Aura into activation and used it as a shield as he ran at Monty, drawing out his Grey Sword. Sections of certain Digital Runes began to glow along it as Omnimon reached him. He slashed at Monty, creating a small slash on his left arm. Almost at once, Monty's Semblance cut out, surprising the human, and confirming Omnimon's suspicions. "It's just as I thought."

"What is, my boy?" Monty asked. "And what did you do to my Semblance?"

Omnimon looked at him. "It would appear my Semblance is more than just a shield." He replied. "And as for what I did, it would seem I disabled your Semblance."

"Disabled my Semblance?" Monty inquired. "Is that even possible as a thing?"

"It would appear so." Omnimon replied as he looked at his sword. This was a completely new development, and it could possibly be one that could change the flow of a battle if it got too bad. "It seems my Semblance is more of a flexible one, allowing me to use its energy in at least two ways."

Monty frowned. A Semblance as powerful as the one Omnimon had was a real threat, and if it was true, then he would possibly be hunted down by others who felt he was too much of a threat. But one thing confused him. "Why didn't you use it when I was attacking you earlier?"

"It would appear my Semblance changes to suit the situation at hand, and well, I can't change it when that happens." Omnimon mused. "I tried to, but it didn't work."

Monty nodded. So it seemed Omnimon's Semblance had its share of weaknesses too. That was good, because it meant he wasn't too powerful. Still, he wanted to know one thing. "How long until my Semblance can be used again?"

"That...I do not know..." Omnimon admitted, a sweat-drop running down the side of his head. "This is the first time I tested it on someone other than Katz, and _that_ wasn't an intended move either."

Monty frowned. "So, we'll just have to time out how long it takes for me to regain my Semblance then."

"Yes, but it would be good information for me too so I can determine when to use it and when to not use it." Omnimon agreed.

* * *

It turned out the ability to disrupt a Semblance only lasted three days, or 72 hours, which was good for both Monty and Omnimon to know. Now that the Royal Knight knew how long the ability lasted, he had an idea of when to and when not to use it.

At the same time, because his Semblance could take at least two forms, it was decided the name of it would be Omni Force, because it had the potential to have more than that as well. As it was, Omnimon was already quite strong, but over the course of the next week, Monty was surprised to learn just how fast Omnimon really was when it came to reflexes and reaction time.

"Well, my boy, it seems you are quite the quick one, aren't you?" He joked as the Royal Knight landed from avoiding a blow. "I think it would be ideal for you to train against Abigail, don't you agree?"

"Why?" Omnimon asked. "Isn't she a little young yet?"

Monty laughed a rich, deep laugh. "Oh, not to worry, my boy. She is a Faunus, so she has quick reflexes. And this will help her as she gets older too."

The Digimon found he couldn't argue with that, so he agreed. "Very well, as long as she doesn't get hurt from this little venture."

Monty looked a bit worried at that comment. "Why do you sat that?" He asked the white and gold Digimon.

Omnimon looked back at the human male with a serious look. "If I am allowed to hold back, it will help her."

Monty frowned as he realized the Royal Knight had a point. "Very well. I will allow you to not use your full power."

That took a weight off Omnimon's mental state, as now he wouldn't have to worry about hurting the young Faunus girl with his full power and strength.

Soon enough, Abigail was brought out to train with both Monty and Omnimon in her reflexes. "So, you're going to help me with my reflexes?" She asked as the Royal Knight nodded.

"Yes, and it will only help you down the road." Omnimon replied as he looked at her. "From what your adoptive father has told me, Faunus are not exactly treated well, so you need to have the fastest reaction time you can get." He continued as he looked at Monty. "Monty here is going to attack me, and I want you to watch what I do."

Monty and Omnimon walked a distance from the girl so she would not get hurt. Once ready, Monty unleashed a blast of flame from his Semblance at the Royal Knight, only for the Digimon to dodge it like he wasn't even there. Sure, Abigail had seen him move, but it was like he was more of a ghost than a digital being as the attack _seemed_ to pass right through him.

"Wow..." She breathed as Monty ceased his attack and Omnimon landed, looking back at her. "That was so fast! It was like you weren't even there!"

"I was there though." Omnimon explained. "It's just that I have a really fast reaction time. You see, because of my digital nature, I can react much faster than a regular living being can under normal conditions."

"So it's because of your data that you can react so fast? Awesome!" Abigail cheered. Omnimon nodded.

"Yes, but you won't be able to reach the level of reaction time I am currently at, sadly. However, I can at least help to train you so you are much faster in reacting than others would expect." He continued, making her nod in understanding.

"Okay." Abigail replied as she looked at him. "So...are you the one training me?"

"Correct." Omnimon said. "Monty has agreed that I would be the best one to train you since I have the fastest reaction time of anyone he has met before."

"Okay!" Abigail cheered. "Let's get to it!"

She ran towards the Digimon, but he was quick to avoid her, although not as fast as before. The Faunus landed on the ground with an "OOF!" as a result. She looked up at him. "Why'd you move?!"

"I did not say we were starting right away." Omnimon replied sternly. "I only said I was the one training you. Monty here has come up with a training course in mind to help me train you to your full potential."

Abigail blinked before she understood. "Ooohhh..." She murmured. "Now I get it."

Omnimon looked at her. "Now, the training will commence as you thought, but only because you are so eager for it."

Abigail looked quite excited at Omnimon's announcement, but seeing how serious he was made her think twice about cheering and jumping for joy. She looked down instead, trying to keep an even face, even if she was excited as a little school girl inside.

"Follow me then." Monty said as he walked over to an obstacle course that had been set up. It was merely tree limbs and large rocks scattered around, but there was more to it than just the simple appearance as well. "Now, here you two will be training." Monty explained. "Except I will also be helping out in that I will be sending fireballs your way, so you have to be able to dodge quickly."

Abigail looked nervous, but a reassuring glance from Omnimon was enough to calm her nerves. "I will be going first, so you can see how it's done." He told the girl, who nodded.

With that said, Omnimon and Monty got into position, with Monty launching fireballs from his Semblance at the Royal Knight as soon as he was ready. In response, Omnimon ran through the obstacle course, dodging the fireballs that came his way. Every now and then the Digimon would have to jump to avoid the rocks and tree limbs in the course and in his way, and that made him vulnerable in the air, but Abigail was able to see how he used his jumps to dodge the fireballs that came his way when he could. It was awe-inspiring to watch the Royal Knight move so fluidly, and yet the Faunus also knew it was because he had experience in battle. Or so she assumed, not really knowing he had only been in battle a few times before this. In fact, it was only because of the two Mega-level Digimon that made up his form that he had such good instincts for battle.

When the course was finished, Omnimon had a few burns here and there, but he was able to finish it regardless. Abigail looked quite excited. "Wow! Is it my turn yet?!"

"Not yet." The Royal Knight said. "Now, I will test your reaction time with just the course alone. That was just a demonstration of what will happen once you are skilled enough."

"Oh..." Abigail looked disappointed, but agreed that it was best she started off simple at first. "Okay."

Omnimon pointed at the start of the course with his sword. "You start from there, and I will see how long it takes for you to complete the course."

The foxlike Faunus nodded and when she was ready at the start line, a nod from the Digimon was her signal to go. Abigail ran down the course, using her Faunus reflexes to her advantage, or so she assumed. She ran down the first stretch of the course, only to trip over a tree root that was in her way. "Ah!"

Omnimon walked over. "First obstacle." He said as he kicked the root with a foot. "You have to jump it, not go around it since it snakes all the way across the course."

"Aw man!" The girl moaned.

The Royal Knight chuckled here. "It happens to the best of us." He assured her.

"Except you..." Abigail grumbled as she looked at him with a glare.

"If I didn't jump it would have." He countered with another chuckle. "I only knew it was there because I was able to see it. You didn't use your Faunus senses, which I hear are superior to those of a human's."

Abigail flushed red at that. "Oh..."

"Again, it happens to the best of us. Now, I want you to restart again, but this time use your Faunus senses, not just see the course in front of you." Omnimon said. "Use your senses to see the course _around_ you, not just in front of you directly."

Abigail nodded and started again, this time using her superior hearing to pick up the sound around her, and even using her vision to see the root before she could step on it. Instead of making the same mistake again, she jumped over it this time and landed, still running. Omnimon nodded in approval, only to wince as the girl slammed into a large tree limb that was standing up on the course. The culprit? A simple rock that had been in her path.

This...would not go well, Omnimon mused to himself with another sweat-drop running down the side of his helmet again.

* * *

 **Name: Omnimon**

 **Aura: White with gold and blue accents**

 **Semblance: Omni Force**

 **Weapons: Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon**

 **Profile: A being called a Digimon, Omnimon is one of 13 strong Digimon called the Royal Knights. Because of this, his power far exceeds that of a normal Mega-level Digimon. He has extremely fast reflexes and is highly intelligent, although because he has the digital essence of human children in him as well, he can act like a human child at times when confronted with new topics he has no knowledge about. When in battle however, Omnimon loses all childish innocence and becomes a fearsome foe, which can be attributed to his Digimon side and nature. With his Digimon instincts, which are similar to an animal's or a Faunus's, Omnimon can often see things, hear an enemy, or even sense a foe well beyond what a human can hear as well.**

 **Nickname: Royal Knight**


	4. Arc 0: Second Fight and Departure

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image of two kids and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the two children, now older, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the two children appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them all_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Omnimon's Omni Force-Brave Shield_

 _In the days following Katz's defeat in battle, Omnimon, during training his Aura with the aid of Monty Uno, found he had a new form to his Semblance, a golden shield that he could create from his left shoulder's symbol. Called the Brave Shield, this form of his Semblance is strictly a defensive measure, only used when he is cornered or surrounded by enemies._

 _The Brave Shield can also be boosted by his Aura, giving Omnimon an almost perfect defense. Unfortunately, the limitations of his Semblance prevent him from using any other form of his Semblance when the Brave Shield is activated or in use. While strictly defensive in nature, if Omnimon chooses to, he can rush at the enemy with the Brave Shield active and slam into them, causing them to get thrown back by the force of the impact. Of course, since the Brave Shield only faces the direction Omnimon faces, this can leave him vulnerable to attack from behind, or so it seems. With the Brave Shield, it forms a three sixty degree shield around him, but it is weaker from behind and_ must _be boosted by his Aura in that area._

* * *

"Is a good defense necessary to trade for a good offense?" TOM asked as the Brave Shield file closed. "Or is a good offense necessary to trade for a good defense?" He leaned back and looked out the window of the _Absolution._ "Can one have both? Or is someone only allowed to have strictly one and not the other? A good defense can make for a good offense while a good offense can make for a good defense. I suppose it is all in how one looks at it, isn't it?"

* * *

The training for young Abigail wasn't going as well as it could have, although she was making good progress. Whenever something went wrong, she would correct it the first chance she got, but sometimes, she would make the same mistake again. And that was when Omnimon would work to correct her. The Royal Knight had to admit, the Faunus girl was driven, but drive alone wouldn't cut it if she was to survive. Eventually, he decided to call a break. "Very good, Abigail." The Digimon said as the Faunus looked at him with a bit of pride on her face. "You've been improving. However, I believe it is time you took a rest."

Abigail nodded, feeling the exhaustion of the training catching up to her. "Good idea..." she agreed, panting in between speaking.

"Go ahead and take some time to recover." Omnimon said. "We will resume tomorrow." The Faunus nodded and went off to rest. As soon as she left, Omnimon made his way into the house, heading to the guest bedroom. There was something there that he wanted to read anyway.

Once there, he found the book he was looking for. Reaching up, his head-hand things opened up to reveal his 'real' hands. Or what could be considered manifestations of real hands. In reality, he didn't have hands, just the data that his weapons were created from, and that lurked inside his appendages that were supposed to be his hands. So in effect, Omnimon didn't have real hands, just manifestations that could pass off as the real thing. Of course, they could be used like the real deal, so it didn't really matter in the end anyway. Omnimon grabbed the book and sat down, opening it up to read. It was a simple history book really, describing the rise of the Grimm, Semblance, Dust, and Aura, but the Royal Knight figured it would help him to better understand the odd happenings in the world he was now in.

As he read through the book, he didn't find anything all too interesting until he came across something that caught his attention. "What the...?" Omnimon muttered to himself. "The Elementals?"

Reading further, the Digimon both understood the concept, but as also confused by it, and that was saying something since he was a digital being made up of data. Closing the book and putting it back, he figured talking to Monty Uno might clear up some of the confusion he was feeling. His 'hands' dissolved into the data that allowed him to create his weapons once more, concealed and out of sight like it always had been.

He found the human male in no time. "Monty Uno, I believe there is something I would like to talk to you about." Omnimon said as Monty looked back at him with a smile.

"Of course, chap." He said as he sat down, motioning for the Royal Knight to do the same. "So, what is it you would like to talk about?"

Omnimon was blunt and to the point. "I was reading a book I found in the room you are allowing me to stay in, and I will be honest, I am both confused and understanding of the topic in question."

"And what topic would that be, my boy?" Monty asked as he looked at the Digimon next to him.

"These Elementals." Omnimon replied.

"Ah, I see. And what is confusing you, chap?" Monty asked in understanding.

Here, the Royal Knight sighed. "Two of the elements I can understand and accept, since there are the Warriors of Flame and Ice, two of the ten Legendary Warriors. The Warrior of Darkness, whom I mentioned before, is also one of those ten."

"I seem to remember that quite well, chap." Monty assured the Digimon. "But what does that have to do with the topic?"

Omnimon looked back up at Monty. "As I said, two of these Elementals I understand being as such. But it is the last two that confounds me. I can't wrap my mind around it."

Monty looked at him with a look that said to continue, so, the Digimon was blunt and to the point once more. "I don't see how Slime and Candy can be elements."

The human male nodded. "I see. Well, just think of it like this." Monty said gently with a bit of a smile. "Think of Candy and Slime as advanced forms of Earth and Water."

While Omnimon still didn't quite get it, he did understand enough to let it go. He nodded. "I see. Very well." He replied at last. "I can accept that."

Monty smiled. "Good for you, my boy."

* * *

Van Kleiss looked over his new subject with pride, watching as the data on the subject flowed over a computer screen before him. It seemed this one had the potential to become evil and be controlled, but was only held back by a stupid sense of honor and justice. That would not do, he mused as his fingers flew over the keyboard. He had noticed this one could be reprogrammed, or at least controlled by a program of his own design as well.

Yes, this one would be perfect to eliminate the first subject, he mused. Yes, Van Kleiss had confirmation that the first subject was indeed still alive, and he knew he needed to eliminate it as soon as possible since it could become stronger and learn about its own Aura as well as the Semblance it had to have.

 _'I will not let this remain a loose end.'_ Van Kleiss thought as he typed away at the computer still. _'But until the reprogramming is done, I need to send for someone else to do the job.'_

And he had just the ideal being to send, he recalled with a dark chuckle...

* * *

Omnimon was back outside training Abigail again the next day, but this time, Nigel was also watching. "Not bad, Abby." Omnimon praised, using her nickname this time. He had found it easier to use, and since she had insisted on it too, so he was now making it a habit to use that instead of her full name.

"Thanks!" Abby replied, blushing.

"You were much better than yesterday." The Royal Knight continued. "Although you still need to work on your reflexes, I don't think you will have much trouble improving if you keep this up."

Nigel looked back at the Digimon. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Omnimon asked as he looked back at the boy.

"Are you really as fast as my dad says?" Nigel clarified, making the Digimon laugh.

"In terms of reflexes and reaction time, yes I am." Omnimon confirmed. "Although that is mostly because of my digital nature."

Nigel looked quite excited. "So you could possibly match even Major Glory?!" He asked excitedly.

Omnimon cocked his head in confusion. "Major Glory?" He inquired. "Who's that?"

Nigel blinked. "You don't know?"

"Forgive me if I don't." Omnimon said as he looked down. "But I _have_ only been here a few weeks at best."

The boy frowned. He knew what the Digimon meant. Monty laughed. "He is one of the strongest heroes in the world." The man replied. "Flies around in his star-spangled cape and suit, wearing a mask that is modeled after the golden eagle that is our nation's symbol."

Omnimon blinked, but didn't question it further. "And he is a Huntsman?"

"Yes and no." Monty replied. "He hunts down Grimm yes, but he has no Aura and Semblance. He has superpowers instead."

"So, he's a superhero?" Omnimon questioned. He had the feeling that a Digimon wouldn't really stick out here that much as something very unusual if what he was hearing was right.

"That's right, chap." Monty confirmed.

Sighing, Omnimon shook his head. "And here I thought Grimm were the oddest thing out there."

Looking back, he suddenly tensed as something seemed to come into his senses. His blue eyes were darting around, making Monty confused. "Is something wrong, chap?" He asked. But that was all the man could get out before Omnimon suddenly grabbed Abby and Nigel, diving to the ground as a blast of something cold sped over the trio. Monty was nearly frozen if he didn't activate his Semblance and create a fire shield, but barely. Looking back behind him, Omnimon let out a low growl, one that sounded almost...animalistic, but at the same time, not. For there, in the trees, was a humanoid figure, but one that had no hair, a glass eye with a scar coming from below it, and a black eye that flashed red...

Monty froze as he saw this. "Oh no..." He breathed, scared out of his wits now, for the 'man' before them was actually one of the rumored Fallen. The purple and black veins were the big giveaway after all. That, and no human had ever lived against a Fallen in battle. Or if they did, they were _extremely_ lucky. Either that, or extremely skilled and powerful. Yet here he was, a former Huntsman, facing down a _Fallen_! "That's a Fallen!"

Omnimon didn't feel like questioning it, but he had to know. "What's a Fallen?" He asked, never taking his blue eyes off of the Fallen's form.

"A Fallen is a human imbued with the essence of Grimm." Monty replied. "No one knows how they form, or what their true abilities are."

Omnimon growled that same growl again. "So he's not human then." The Digimon said in a serious tone. "That means I don't have to worry about taking that thing's life then!"

Monty shook his head. "No! You can't fight a Fallen!"

Omnimon looked back at Monty. "Why?!"

"You're just a beginner!" Monty protested. "The Fallen will kill you in seconds!"

"How right you are." The Fallen purred. "And as I am General Reginald Skarr, no one lives to tell of surviving me!" He swung his broadsword, but Omnimon was quick to react, his Semblance taking the form of the Brave Shield and appearing, blocking the blade.

The shield deflected the blade, Omnimon adding his Aura into the mix as well. Monty blinked, but felt pride well up inside his chest. Omnimon was learning how to use his Aura quite well, and combining it with his Semblance was just what made it all the more worthwhile in watching, despite the terrible circumstances.

"So, you too have a Semblance, hmm?" General Skarr mused. "A shield that you can create at will is not much good against someone like me."

Omnimon growled to himself. The only reason his Brave Shield had activated was because he had two children to protect. It wasn't like he could control it at will!

Looking back with one eye, he caught Monty's gaze. "Monty!" He shouted. "Get the two kids out of here!"

Monty blinked in shock at this. "But-"

"No buts!" Omnimon countered. "I will be fine! Just do as I said! GO!"

The man wanted to get the Digimon out of there as well, he really did, but against a Fallen, he had no chance. So, he had to trust that Omnimon would be alright. After all, he _was_ a Royal Knight, right? Didn't that mean he was strong, strong enough to take on Digimon that were far stronger than him? Taking one last glance at the Digimon, Monty grabbed his son and Abby, running from the forest where they had been training.

Omnimon watched this before he looked back to General Skarr. "You won't get those two kids." He hissed as Skarr laughed.

"Who said they were the target?" The Fallen sneered back. "My target was _you_!" Omnimon's eyes went wide at that declaration before he was forced back by a blow from Skarr's broadsword.

While this was going on, Monty had been trying to get Abby and his son away from the fight, but the girl didn't want to go. She had never seen a Fallen before, and wanted to see how Omnimon handled the subsequent fight. She peered out, hoping to see how well it was going without getting seen.

The Digimon staggered back, but he didn't fall like Skarr had hoped he would. "Hmm...perhaps I think you need to learn how to bow before those who are superior to you..." Skarr murmured as his Aura flared into existence. Omnimon looked back up, only to realize that was a big mistake, as then, he felt...weird...like something was...he didn't know how to describe it, but it was like someone was _inside_ his head, trying to take control of him...make him...bow...down...!

Omnimon at once fell to his knees as his head-hand things went to the sides of his head. His blue eyes were wide with shock and realization both at the same time. This Fallen was trying to make him do what it wanted! Shaking his head, the Royal Knight tried to force the Fallen out of his mind, but to no avail. Skarr laughed at his reaction. "It is futile to resist me..." Skarr purred as he walked up to the shaking Digimon. "Now...tell me...who sent you here?"

Omnimon didn't know how, but he knew he _had_ to resist this thing's attempts at controlling him! He closed his blue eyes and tried to call upon his Aura, but to no avail. Even the Brave Shield wasn't working for him this time! Omnimon mentally gritted his teeth as he tried to find a way to overcome this Fallen's Semblance. Yes...it had to be that! How else would this be occurring?!

 _'Focus! Focus damnit!'_ Omnimon thought to himself. He knew he wasn't just made up of two powerful and experienced Mega level Digimon, but also the digital essence of human children as well. He had to remember that. The collective will of the children that day had created him, as had the two Mega level Digimon. Focusing in on that, Omnimon was able to settle down. He was also able to call upon that very essence, the collective will of all those children who had come together that day. Slowly, the presence of Skarr retreated from his mind, allowing the Digimon to open his blue eyes and make direct eye contact with the Fallen, who looked quite surprised. "H-how?!" He exclaimed in shock. "How did you break out of my Semblance?!"

"Let's just say I have a... _very_...strong will." Omnimon replied vaguely. He stood up, drawing out his Grey Sword as he did so. He concentrated his energy on the blade, causing it to glow blue. "Let's see how you like this!" The Royal Knight roared. _"TRANSCEDENT SWORD!"_ The blue shockwave flew at Skarr, but he was able to use his Blue Dust to cause a blue shockwave of his own, freezing anything it made contact with. The two shockwaves collided, dissipating into thin air. Omnimon was quick to note he didn't feel tired after using the Transcendent Sword this time around. _'Must be because I unlocked my Aura.'_ He mused before returning to the battle at hand.

Skarr swung his broadsword at the Royal Knight, but Omnimon was quick to counter with his own blade, brining up his Grey Sword to block the blow. Skarr quickly backed up and ran again, but Omnimon swung _his_ blade down towards Skarr's head. But the Fallen brought up his blade and countered by parrying the Royal Knight's own sword. Skarr brought up his left leg in a kick, but the Digimon punched using his MetalGarurumon head hand, nailing Skarr in the chest.

Skarr snarled as he switched to his rifle and fired off Blue Dust, hoping to freeze the newcomer who has fought off his Semblance. Thinking fast, Omnimon knew how to counter the shot. He called out his Garuru Cannon and aimed it before firing as well. "Absolute Sub-Zero!" He shouted, firing off a powerful freezing blast that countered the Blue Dust sent his way, causing ice shards to fly in every direct at the contact with the other blast. Skarr barely put up his own Aura in time, just as Omnimon's Brave Shield came into existence as well, blocking the ice shards from hitting him as well.

"No way..." Abby breathed, but her words were heard by Skarr as well as Omnimon. Skarr looked back at her with a sneer as he locked onto her hiding place. "Well, it seems we have a tag-along..." The Fallen purred as he stared right at Abigail.

Omnimon looked horrified as the girl made eye contact with Skarr and began to walk out into the open, a dazed look in her brown eyes. "And a Faunus as well...she will make a perfect slave..." Skarr purred again.

Then, Omnimon reacted. He moved quickly, his Grey Sword's Digital Runes lighting up, but only certain sections of certain Runes. "No! I will not allow it!" Omnimon roared as he brought his blade back. Monty had run back to try and save Abby, only to pause as he saw the sections of certain Digital Runes glowing. It was the same sections that had glowed when Omnimon first used his Semblance against him and Katz! If he was correct about this, then this Fallen's Semblance would be disabled as well!

Skarr looked back at Omnimon coming his way, and while he was able to get up his Aura, it was too little too late, as Omnimon was able to get a slash in on him, injuring his left shoulder and drawing blood before landing in front of the young Faunus. At the same time, Abby snapped out of the trance she was in, looking confused and feeling scared. "W-what...?"

Looking back at the girl, Skarr glared at her as his eye flashed red again, but to his slow realization, the Faunus wasn't falling back under his Semblance at all. Rather, she was backing away from him in fear. He tried to impose his will on her once more, but to no avail. Realizing his Semblance was no longer able to be used, Skarr looked at Omnimon in fury. "What the hell did you do to my Semblance?!" The Fallen demanded. "I demand an answer!"

"An answer you're not getting." Omnimon retorted as he stood up and glanced back at the Fallen. "You can't make me answer you, nor can you make this girl do what you want anymore."

Realizing this...being was right, Skarr realized he had no choice but to retreat. His Semblance alone was enough to make him a threat, but without it...He had the feeling this was one opponent he wasn't going to have an easy time against if his fight continued.

"Fair enough, but you haven't seen the last of me." Skarr said. Then, he ran off into the brush. Omnimon suddenly felt exhaustion hit him as he fell to his knees. He couldn't understand it. Who was that, and why was _he_ the target? Monty ran to his side. "You okay, chap?" The man asked as the Digimon nodded.

"Yes...I am..." Omnimon admitted. "Although exhausted..."

"You...You just..." Monty shook his head in confusion. "How did you _survive_ against a Fallen?!"

Omnimon looked back at Monty with a serious look. "Did I not say I was a Royal Knight?" He questioned back. Monty had the decency to look sheepish to the Digimon at that, which was what Omnimon had wanted.

"I believe you did, dear chap." Monty replied as Omnimon nodded.

"Then there you go. You have your answer." The Royal Knight replied. Looking down, Omnimon trailed off. "But..."

Monty looked at him in confusion. "But what, chap?"

"That Fallen said _I_ was the target..." Omnimon muttered. "Which makes me wonder if the thing knows something about how I got here."

Monty frowned at this news. "If that is the case, my boy, then you would be hard-pressed to find a Fallen if it is answers you seek. Fallen are hard to find, and even harder to defeat." The man said gravely. "You would not last long if you were to go beyond the borders of GrimmFall and seek out Fallen."

Omnimon looked back at him with a glare. "So you are insinuating that I cannot take care of myself and that I must remain hidden here, in GrimmFall, for the rest of my natural life, which is, as I explained to you once before, technically forever?!" He snapped back.

The human male put up his hands in a reassuring manner. "Not at all, my boy! I am just stating the fact that Fallen are far more powerful than Grimm!"

Omnimon glared back, but Monty didn't back down either. Looking back at Abby, Omnimon's eyes softened at that point and he sighed. She looked terrified of what had just happened, not that the Digimon could blame her. She had just seen one of the worst beings in this world, and barely survived. But the Digimon didn't feel at ease. Rather, he felt...tense still, almost like the Fallen was still there...! "MOVE!" Omnimon roared. He grabbed both Abby and Monty, diving to the side as a blast of Blue Dust impacted where they had been moments before, creating a patch of ice.

"That Fallen...must have snuck around the back!" Omnimon hissed, only for a scream of fright to cut across the open clearing and make the Digimon's blue eyes snap back behind him as his head whirled around to face the source of the scream: Nigel Uno. "Damn it!"

Monty was tense with rage, but he didn't lash out, for this was now a hostage situation, as General Skarr had his son in his grasp. "Now now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the boy, now would we?" Skarr purred as he held his broadsword to the boy's neck.

Abby looked on in fear, feeling bad about nearly getting caught. If she hadn't snuck back to find Omnimon, then Nigel wouldn't be in this mess. She was supposed to be his friend and protect him, not get him caught like this! She stood up, prepared to make a sacrifice to get her friend back, but Omnimon's sword arm moved out in front, blocking her path. She looked at him in confusion, but the Digimon didn't make eye contact with her. "I know what you're thinking, but it will not work." The Royal Knight said grimly. "It's me he wants, not you or the boy. This Fallen is just using the boy as a bargaining chip to get me to surrender."

"Will you?" Abby asked. Omnimon snorted.

"Even if I do, he wouldn't spare the child. No. The best thing to do in a situation like this is fight. Don't let this thing get to you, and show no fear or concern." The Digimon replied. He knew it sounded cold and callous, but in the end, it was the only thing one could do if this type of situation occurred. He had never experienced this before himself, at least, as far as he could remember anyway, but at least he knew _how_ to react, so perhaps it _had_ occurred to him before.

Abby looked horrified at his response, but given how he was a digital being, he had to have _years_ of experience under his belt, so to speak, so perhaps what he was doing was right after all. It only made sense, right? She didn't know how wrong she actually was.

* * *

 _Many in one..._

 _One from many..._

 _White armor..._

 _Flashing silver blade..._

 _Dark grey cannon..._

 _Blue pools of wisdom and innocence both..._

 _Born from both Courage and Friendship..._

 _A warrior like no other..._

 _The Slayer of Grimm...will rise once more..._

Master Splinter looked over the reading of the book's pages again. There was a new warrior to rise it seemed. But no matter how many times he read said book, it didn't reveal _who_ said warrior was. For a time, he thought it was one of his adopted sons, but after reading it carefully again, he had come to the conclusion he had been wrong. For none of his adopted children had a cannon, nor white armor.

Sure, Donatello could probably invent said weapon and armor, but he did not have blue eyes. No. His sons didn't match the words in the book of the Ancients. It wasn't them.

"If not them...then who?" The giant rat Mobian murmured to himself. The hunt for this warrior would be harder than he thought...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Omnimon looked back as he glared at Skarr, who was still holding Nigel in his grasp. The Fallen and Digimon were facing each other down, never letting up their glare on the other. Skarr was waiting for Omnimon to make his move so he could use the boy as a hostage. All he needed was a move forwards, and then he could press his blade against the child's throat. Drawing first blood, he would get this being he was facing down to surrender. Yes, even without his Semblance, which was _still_ unusable, he would win. He wasn't a Fallen for no reason after all.

For Omnimon, it was the same thing. If he made his move to lunge forwards, then this Fallen would draw first blood by pressing that blade to Nigel's throat in hopes he would surrender. But Omnimon wasn't a Royal Knight for no reason either. He would find a way to win, somehow.

Skarr watched and waited, but the Digimon didn't make a move once. The general began to grow impatient, wondering what this being's plan was. Surely it wasn't to stand there forever, was it? Sure, he could play the waiting game as well as anyone else, but there was no way he could play it for _too long,_ otherwise he would begin to get tired from holding that broadsword for too long. Even as a Fallen, he had physical limitations and couldn't hold a heavy weapon for hours upon hours.

 _'C'mon...hurry up and move...'_ Skarr thought to himself as he felt his arm holding the broadsword beginning to ache. However, there was no move from his enemy before him.

"If you don't move, I will slice open this human's throat!" Skarr threatened, but there was no movement from the Digimon before him. Skarr growled before he began to move the broadsword's blade towards the boy's throat, preparing to make good on his threat. But he didn't realize that Omnimon had only been stalling for time, time that Monty Uno had used to get behind him.

In a rush of heated air, Skarr felt the heat of the Flame Semblance impact his back, eliciting a cry-no, a _howl_ -of pain from the Fallen. The move was enough to force the Fallen to release Nigel, who ran as fast as he could away from Skarr, back behind the safety of Omnimon, who made his move. He ran at Skarr, his blade drawn back and out. Skarr looked back at Monty before he sensed Omnimon behind him and flared his purple Aura into life. Omnimon's blade was deflected by the Aura, but Omnimon didn't care, because he lashed out with a kick, and _that_ was what sent the Fallen sprawling onto the ground.

Looking up, Skarr frowned. He knew he had to try to get out of this one, but how?! How could he?! He gripped the handle of his broadsword tightly before he saw the two children, trying to run away. He sneered as he got to his feet and ran after them. Both Omnimon and Monty saw this and ran after the Fallen to try and stop him from harming the two kids. But Skarr was much shorter than the two of them and could run faster. However, Omnimon, being taller, had a longer stride and was able to catch up to the Fallen, if not barely. Skarr reached the range where he could strike down the two children, just as Omnimon saw this and felt his data almost freeze. "NO!" He shouted as Skarr brought up his blade before there was just a flash of silver and two screams of terror...

* * *

Monty Uno looked down sadly as Omnimon stood against a tree, his blue eyes hidden from view. Skarr had escaped, but not before he left his mark.

"They will be alright, won't they?" Monty asked, although he knew he was just trying to delude himself into believing his son and Abby would be just fine.

Omnimon let out a heavy sigh at that point. "They will live yes...but at the cost of their memories." The Royal Knight replied sadly. "At least, of the time I was here."

Monty looked down again. "So...they won't remember a thing?"

"No." Omnimon confirmed. "An interesting survival mechanism for humans too...blocking out memories that are ether too traumatic, or that are linked to a traumatic event."

"So they won't remember you then..." Monty mused as Omnimon nodded again.

"Yes." The Digimon replied sadly once more.

Monty bit his slower lip. "But if they do remember something, no matter how small, what should I tell them?"

Omnimon looked back at him. "Just let them think they had an imaginary friend for a time." He said, shrugging. "It's really up to you on what you wish to tell them." He then looked down again. Monty could see the hood on his cape, having been sown on there by his wife just last week. "As for me, it would be best if I leave."

"Why?" Monty asked. "Don't you wish to stay?"

"I would if I could." The Royal Knight admitted. "But with that... _thing_ out there hunting me down, it's best I don't remain here." He then looked back into the distance, away from GrimmFall. "And if my friend and fellow Royal Knight Gallantmon is indeed here, then I can't find him by remaining in one place either."

Monty sighed. "Okay." He then looked back at the Digimon, who looked back at him. "But please, my boy...do be careful."

Omnimon gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, Monty Uno. I will be fine."

With that, he put up his hood and, closing his cape around his body, walked off. Monty looked after, holding an unconscious Abby and Nigel close to his chest. He wished with all his heart that the Digimon would stay behind with him and his family, but in the end, he had to admit this was for the best. _'And if what I witnessed with his growth is any indication, he will be a_ great _hunter! I'm sure of it!'_ Monty thought with a bit of fatherly pride.

"Go get them, my boy!" He called, knowing the Digimon would hear him. And hear him Omnimon did. He mentally smirked as he walked off, not even looking back. His time in GrimmFall was over. It was time to travel, and to make his mark on the world...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! :3**


	5. Arc I: Grimmnoids?

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Omnimon's Omni Force-Danger Sense_

 _Very few have the ability to sense danger well before it arrives, and yet the Grimm Slayer is one of those select few who can. Called Danger Sense, this is the third form of Omnimon's Semblance, Omni Force. While a passive form of his Semblance, Danger Sense allows the Grimm Slayer to easily detect and sense the energy of both the Grimm and Fallen alike. This gives him a big advantage when facing off against foes that also have the ability to cloak, as Danger Sense can pick up the energy signatures, even when a foe is under cloak. This can go for Fallen especially, so not many Fallen have faced down the Grimm Slayer for this very reason._

 _While most would try to stay out of his range for sensing them, the big unknown about Danger Sense is that the range for it is currently unknown. Omnimon is often credited with sensing a major Grimm attack coming from a distance of 10 miles away, which is quite the distance, unless one reads again and realizes it was actually in kilometers, which is the distance he sensed the Grimm coming at. Because of this unknown, Omnimon is wisely avoided by all Fallen._

 _However, like the rest of his Semblance, Danger Sense only activates if he cannot see the Grimm or Fallen he is fighting against, like in the case of General Reginald Skarr, a Fallen of great power and reputation. Because it was in the forest, General Skarr was at the advantage, which meant the Grimm Slayer could not see him. As such, his Semblance kicked in in the form of his Danger Sense._

 _Despite the drawback of his Semblance though, Omnimon is considered a very strong opponent. In order to get the most out of his Semblance and his Aura, the Grimm Slayer had to learn to read the flow of battle, so he could react and have his Semblance activate at will. When one includes the personal moves he has at his disposal to use as well, then the Grimm Slayer is a force no one wants to tangle with._

* * *

"What is does it to the eye of the beholder?" TOM asked as he closed down the Danger Sense file. "When someone claims to be a hero, are they? Or are they actually villains in the eyes of others?" He leaned back in his chair and pressed a button, activating a screen showing Major Glory flying overhead above GrimmFall. "In the case of those who say they are heroes, they could be villains too. Or what of those claimed to be villains by those who claim to be heroes? Are the villains actually the heroes and the heroes the villains? That is up to the average person to figure out. Hearing the tales of both sides will often reveal hidden truths, truths that neither side wants to have revealed." TOM looked out the window, where a white, legged ship was shown before it vanished in a flash of light. "To quote someone who wishes to remain unknown, truth has two sides to it. Only by putting both sides together does the real story come out."

* * *

Omnimon made his way down the beaten path, the rain falling gently on his form. He pulled his cape closer around his form, trying to stay warm despite the cold condensation on his body. It was lucky for him that his cape was able to let the water roll off of it to a degree as well, so he wasn't as cold as he should be under these conditions. Looking around, the Royal Knight could only see foggy trees and brush around him, the rain making it even harder to see, and given his senses were sharper than a human's that was saying something about just _how_ bad the rain really was. The Digimon knew he had to find someplace to spend the night, or at least until the rain blew over, so he continued to walk in hopes of finding something.

Much to his relief, through the doom and gloom of the darkened and rainy sky, he was able to see lights from ahead in the distance. Omnimon quickened his pace to get there before the storm got _really_ bad, only to make his way into what was a small village of some kind. Looking around him, the Digimon was able to see there were small houses with what looked to be a large building that was only the village hall. But what was odd was that this village had no electricity, which meant that the only sources of light that he saw were torches as well as gas lamps. The torches were covered by metal that had vent slats on them, to allow the torches to burn while keeping them safe from the rain that fell on top of the metal coverings. All the while, gas lamps burned, giving off a more industrialized feel, but without the use of electricity. Omnimon's blue eyes drifted around, taking in the appearances of the citizens of the village.

The inhabitants were all dressed in old, what he figured was 19th century clothing, and he could also see people dressed up in a similar manner to how he was currently kept from the rain. They wore white capes that had hoods, but there was a dark shape on the back of each that Omnimon could not see clearly due to the fog and rain falling faster. Shivering slightly, the Royal Knight made his way into a building he realized was an inn. The door opened and he stepped inside, the water dripping off his cape and hood. The denizens who were at the inn looked a bit fearful at his appearance as well as sudden arrival, and Omnimon was quick to note that any mothers with their infants were holding the babies tightly as if to protect them from his presence. One man, most likely the innkeeper, saw the cloaked Royal Knight and growled, stepping forwards while holding what looked to be a fire poker. Not that it would harm a Digimon of his power and strength, but it was still an annoyance nonetheless, Omnimon noted with mental amusement.

"Well, back here again, are ye?" The man drawled out. "Ye Wandering Monks don't deserve to be here in our village!"

Confused, Omnimon tried to diffuse the situation. "I believe you have me mistaken for someone else." The Digimon said in an attempt to prove the human wrong. "I am no Wandering Monk, as you claim. I am merely a traveler looking for a place to wait out the storm."

"All ye Monks claim to be wandering travelers!" The innkeeper countered. "But aye can see through ye lies! Ye have come to steal the infants again, haven't ye?!"

Omnimon was confused now, but he didn't let the man know that. He kept his voice neutral. "I can assure you, I would never harm an infant." The Royal Knight said, but his words did little to reassure the frightened mothers and fathers of the babies in the lobby of the inn.

"Nice try, ye Monky Scum!" The innkeeper roared as he charged at the Royal Knight, fire poker out in front like a spear. Even without his Semblance, Omnimon could sense the attack and sighed, closing his blue eyes and moving to the side with a single step to the left. The innkeeper missed the Digimon, passing by him without as much as an impact or even a graze wound on the Royal Knight's form.

"If this is how you act towards weary travelers, then I believe I will just continue on my journey then." Omnimon said as he turned to leave. While not what the innkeeper wanted, he was pleased the newcomer was leaving now.

"Good! Ye Wandering Monk! Git outta here!" The man shouted after the retreating Digimon's form. "Ye Grimmnoids don't belong here with ye beliefs!"

Omnimon stopped at that last comment and turned back. "Grimmoids?" He asked. "And what is a Grimmnoid?"

The innkeeper couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was a Wandering Monk, and yet he didn't know about his fellow Monks and what they were calling themselves?! "Aye don't believe this...Ye can't claim to be ignorant of ye kin's claims!...Err...can ye?"

Omnimon just looked down. "I don't know what you mean by that." He said in a grim tone. "But if you wish to drive me off, them consider your task accomplished."

The Digimon continued on out of the inn, looking for someplace else to spend the night. But with no place else to go in the village, Omnimon had to accept he was possibly sleeping under a tree that night, out in the rain again like last night and the night before as well.

As he went to look for a good tree to sleep under, the Royal Knight couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the innkeeper's words. _'What did the human mean by 'Grimmnoids?''_ Omnimon thought to himself in confusion.

* * *

At the inn, the innkeeper was certain he and his guests were safe for the night. The Wandering Monk had left, and the babies were still with their parents. He felt no regrets, at least until the door opened again. Looking back, he felt his blood freeze. There, before him and the patrons of the inn, were the Wandering Monks. "We're here for the nightly offerings." The lead Monk said as he flipped open his cape, which had a black interior.

"But...But aye just drove one of ye off!" The innkeeper exclaimed in shock. "Aye know aye did!"

"Hmm...It must have been one of our newly arrived brethren you drove off." The leader said with a hint of anger. "And you, Maxwell Jackson, will learn why that is not such a good idea."

58-year-old Maxwell Jackson growled as he readied his fire poker weapon again. "Aye won't let ye claim the babies!" He hissed.

The lead Monk laughed. "Oh, if only that were true." He purred before he drew out a pistol, loaded with Explosive Dust, and aimed it at a young mother's head. She screamed, as did Maxwell, just as the gun was fired...

* * *

Omnimon paused in his walking, his superior hearing picking up what sounded like screams from the direction of the inn. He looked back, his cape flapping slightly with the movement. His blue eyes narrowed as he mentally frowned at what he was hearing. While the innkeeper _had_ been rude to him and driven him off, it would be _even ruder_ to ignore the whole issue like it wasn't his problem. While it technically _wasn't_ his problem, the training Omnimon had received as a Royal Knight dictated to him that he was to go and help those who could not defend themselves. And if what he recalled was correct, there were mothers in there with their infant children, individuals who couldn't protect themselves.

Sighing, Omnimon silently cursed his Royal Knight training as he turned and ran back to help out against the attackers, whomever they were.

* * *

Maxwell was sure things were going to go downhill like they always did. The mothers would be killed, the fathers hung, and the infants stolen like before. And he couldn't do a thing to prevent it! Even when he had promised his late wife to protect the newborn children, he had known it would be a futile attempt. Yet he still made that attempt, and now it was going to happen again! He felt like such a failure!

As the lead Monk raised up the pistol to the innkeeper's head, a low, sinister chuckle escaped the cloaked man. "And now, say goodbye in front of everyone here." He sneered. Backed against the wall, Maxwell had the gun aimed right at his head. This was going to be an execution, and the two men, as well as the rest of the patrons in the inn, knew it.

The Monk prepared to pull the trigger, but before he could, the door, which had been locked, was blown open. The cause of the noise made the Monk, Maxwell, and the rest of the patrons direct their attention to the now smoldering doorframe, on which the door was barely attached to. Swinging on one hinge, the door creaked slightly, smoke parting in the door's opening to reveal a form with a cannon raised and pointed at the lead Monk.

* * *

A low growl escaped Omnimon as he reached the inn's entrance, only to see two cloaked forms, each wearing the same kind of cape he wore, along with the same hood. But on the back of each cape was the symbol of what had to be a Grimm, one of which Omnimon recognized as an Ursa Grimm. He knew these guys couldn't be good news if they had images of Grimm on the back of their capes.

Looking himself over, Omnimon realized he had an advantage. He looked like one of them from the front, so if he played it right, he might be able to get up to them and get inside. He stood up from where he had stopped in a kneeling position, and made sure he was completely cloaked like these guys were. Looking at their posture, the Royal Knight attempted to mimic it the best he could, and with a sigh, made his way to them.

The first guarding Monk looked back as Omnimon approached them. "Ah, you must be one of our brethren." The female Monk purred as Omnimon nodded.

"Indeed I am." He confirmed.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" The second Monk, a male, asked.

"You do not owe me anything." Omnimon said, but that got the two suspicious, making him worry a bit.

The female Monk looked at the disguised Digimon sweetly. "Hon, we are _always_ owed in the Grimmnoids."

Omnimon cursed his Royal Knight training again as the second Monk looked him up and down. "And yet you say we do not owe you anything, which is a lie."

"Yes." The first Monk agreed. "You are lying. You are not one of us!" She declared, making a move with a scythe-type weapon. Swearing in his mind, Omnimon barely ducked the blow that would have cleaved his head clean off.

 _'So much for sneaking in then...'_ Omnimon mused grimly as he got to his feet, drawing out his Grey Sword at the same time. The female Monk guard lunged at the Digimon, but he was much faster than she anticipated and he managed to stab her in the gut, silencing her. The second guard made to slice off Omnimon's sword arm, but the Royal Knight didn't even flinch as he proceeded to do the same thing with the male Monk. Deep down, the Royal Knight hated himself for what he did to two humans, but he was able to rationalize it by reminding himself the two had been blocking him from getting into the inn to help the innocent.

He looked back and mentally frowned as he saw the door was nailed shut, with two wooden bars over it in an x-formation. Growling to himself, Omnimon called upon his Garuru Cannon and aimed it at the door before firing off the energy blast at it, blowing the door right open and off its hinges. The smoke slowly parted as he stepped forwards, his cannon still out and aimed. He could see the innkeeper against the wall, ready to be executed, and what he assumed to be the leader of the attackers aiming a human weapon at his head.

The leader, who was also wearing a cape and hood like the other two, looked back with a glare at the Digimon, who had his cannon exposed into visible view of everyone there. "And who are you to interfere with the nightly sacrifices?" The leader asked.

"Who I am should not matter." Omnimon retorted angrily. "I am merely someone who will not let you get away with harming those who cannot protect themselves."

"And yet you wear our robes." The leader of the attackers said with a sneer. "I believe we can offer you a position within the Grimmnoids, if you are willing to take it that is."

Omnimon's eyes narrowed as a feral-sounding growl escaped him. "So _you're_ the ones whom have been stealing the newborn human infants from this village, are you not?"

The leader of the Grimmnoids looked surprised that the truth had been figured out so quickly, and by someone whom it appeared was pretending to be one of their own kinsmen! "You..." A growl escaped the Grimmnoid leader. "So...who sent you? Are you working for one of those governments that plan to oppress our religious beliefs?!"

Omnimon just chuckled at the claim. "I was sent by no one. I am merely a tired and weary traveler just looking for a place to spend the night and wait out the storm." He replied. "But…" He trailed off here as he looked up at the leader of the Grimmnoids. "If you threaten the innocent and those who cannot defend themselves, you can consider my your worst enemy!" Omnimon brandished his Grey Sword as he said those last few words, making sure to keep his cannon on the enemy leader as well.

Maxwell stared at what was going down before him. Here was the very person he had claimed to be a Grimmnoid, defending him and the rest of the patrons of his inn against the real thing! Never before had the innkeeper felt like such a fool. _'Heh...this is what aye get for thinking someone is something they ain't...'_ He mused mentally before the Grimmnoid leader huffed in annoyance.

"Please. No one can be my worst enemy unless they are a Huntsman from the government." The Grimmnoid leader mocked.

Omnimon gave a dark chuckle in response. "But I am affiliated with no one. Wouldn't _that_ make for a much more fearsome and deadly enemy?" He countered with a sarcastic tone.

The Grimmnoid leader looked enraged at the Royal Knight's mockery of his own mocking of him. "So, you dare to mock me when I was mocking you? Gutsy." He sneered back. "But it is the one thing that will end your life!" With that said, he charged right at the Digimon before him, a sword/staff of some kind drawn back in a striking manner.

Omnimon saw that incoming though and used the Grey Sword to block the blow. "You shouldn't leave yourself so open." The Digimon mocked before he kicked the Grimmnoid leader in the gut, sending him staggering back. "That is what takes down many a warrior."

"You think you are so strong?" The leader of the Grimmnoids snarled back. "My people have been around for the last 150 years! We have never had a problem with our way of life! And we will continue to preach about peaceful living with the Grimm! Why? Because Grimm and humans can learn to live in harmony!"

"No we can't!" A mother exclaimed. "Grimm will _never_ accept humans in a co-existence!"

"Oh? Not if we offer up the most vulnerable in our lives." The Grimmnoid leader sneered back at her. " _That_ is how we can co-exist with the Grimm!"

Omnimon growled again. He brandished his Grey Sword before running at the insane human, his blade drawn back. He brought it down in one quick strike, slicing the man on the left shoulder and sending blood spurting out into the air. A scream of pain was heard as the Grimmnoid leader lost his grip on his weapon and tried to hold his bloody shoulder in place. "You will leave this village at once!" Omnimon said in as authoritative a voice as he could. "This place is now under my protection! Now go! And never come back!"

The Grimmnoid leader looked back with an angry look, but knew this new foe was not one to mess with so easily. "Grrr...Very well. Consider yourselves lucky under your new lord!" The leader snarled before he turned to leave. "But be warned, we _will_ return to reclaim this village for my people!"

Omnimon just gave a grunt before the Grimmnoids stood up and left, taking their wounded leader with them.

Maxwell looked on in awe at what had just transpired. Not only were the Grimmnoids driven away successfully, but this newcomer had just defeated the leader of the sacrificial hunting parties! "I-incredible..." He breathed before he slowly approached the Digimon. "Ye...ye just drove those Grimmnoids away like it was nothing!"

Omnimon gave a look to the innkeeper. "By all rights, I had no reason to. However, it is against the code of the Knights to leave innocents and those who cannot defend themselves unprotected." He replied, the comment short and simple.

"Just...who are ye?" Maxwell asked. The Digimon looked back at the open door.

"My name I would rather not reveal. But if you must call me something, call me Rik." Omnimon replied, falling back on his alias that Monty Uno had first given him.

Maxwell nodded. "Aye see. Well, thank ye, Rik." The human replied. "Aye cannot thank ye enough for saving me and the patrons of my inn."

"As I said, I had no reason to. The only reason I did so is because it is against the code of the Knights to leave innocents defenseless." Omnimon retorted.

Maxwell blinked, but nodded. He ran a hand through his greying black hair and sighed as he closed his brown eyes. "Ye had every reason to ignore us, and yet ye returned to save us because of some code ye follow. Aye cannot say aye am surprised, but aye will admit aye am in ye's debt for saving us all." He then lowered his head, ashamed at what he had done before the attack. "Aye cannot apologize enough for the way aye treated ye."

"What's done is done." Omnimon said emotionlessly. "Regardless, have I proven myself not a Wandering Monk to you or not?"

Maxwell looked down again, not even making eye contact. That was all Omnimon needed to know he had. "So I have proven I am not one of them?"

"Yes...ye have." Maxwell admitted. "And aye admit aye was wrong about ye."

The Royal Knight nodded once. "Then you should learn to not judge someone until you know their side of the story from this." Omnimon said as Maxwell nodded.

"Aye have. No need for ye to repeat it." The human replied.

* * *

Van Kleiss was surprised when Sammael entered his little lab. The man looked up from his project of reprogramming the subject to see the angered fallen entering his place. " _What_ is the meaning of this?!" Sammael demanded. "Sending a Fallen our after the first subject _without_ my approval?!"

The man winced. "I cannot just leave a loose end undealt with." Van Kleiss tried to reason. But that did little to calm Sammael.

"Well, not only did General Skarr fail in his mission, he _almost killed_ one of the rumored Elementals!" Sammael roared back. "Killed! We _need_ the Elementals alive, Van Kleiss!" The Fallen continued with a hiss in his voice. "Without their power, we can't rule this world!"

"Forgive me, Sammael." Van Kleiss said as he bowed to the Fallen. "But I had no idea the girl was suspected to be an Elemental as well as the boy."

Sammael gave a glare to the man. "Because of your project, I have chosen to spare you. Otherwise, if you pull a stunt like this again, I _will_ find a new person to complete your work."

Van Kleiss frowned, but nodded. He knew Sammael would make good on his threat if the need arose. He had to be more careful.

* * *

In the village, Omnimon was now sitting down in a chair by the fireplace where a fire was blazing away happily. Maxwell sat in the chair across from him and sighed. "Aye suppose ye be wanting information, am aye right?"

Omnimon looked up as he opened his blue eyes to make eye contact with Maxwell. "That would be helpful, yes." He replied. The man sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright. What do ye want to know?" The older man asked as the Royal Knight looked back at him.

"What are the Grimmnoids? Why did you think I was one of them? And what do they believe in?" Omnimon asked. "That would be good to start with."

A sigh escaped Maxwell. "The Grimmnoids are a group of people who believe we can live in harmony with them Grimm. Ye see, they claim tis the only way we can survive the Grimm scourge out there." Omnimon listened, taking in this new information with interest. "As for why aye thought ye was one of them, ye cape with hood was the reason." Maxwell continued. "Ye looked just like one of them, ye did." He then sighed again. "And what they believe in is humans being at peace with the Grimm, offering up newborns to stay safe."

Omnimon frowned mentally at this. "It seems the Grimmnoids care not for the lives of the innocent." He mused.

Maxwell nodded sadly. "Aye. And it's very bad for those in this village, which they have claimed is their own."

Omnimon narrowed his blue eyes at this. "What else can you tell me about these Grimmnoids?"

"What else is there to say?" Maxwell replied at last after a few seconds of silence. "All ye need to know is they are the cause of this village's problems."

Omnimon closed his blue eyes in thought. True, he had no quarrel with these Grimmnoids. He could just leave and move on in his journey to find Gallantmon, but at the same time, these people needed help. And as a Royal Knight, he was bound by the code they followed to help those in need. As much as he wanted to leave these people to their problem, he had a duty to help them. _'Perhaps I may find out something about Galllantmon as well.'_ The Digimon muses as he opened his blue eyes again.

"It would not look good on my record as a Knight to just leave someone when they are in need of help." He said at last. "I will do what I can to help you in your fight against the Grimmnoids."

Maxwell looked shocked at what Omnimon had just said. "Ye...do ye really mean that?" He whispered. "And after what aye did ta ye?"

"This is not for your gain." Omnimon retorted with a glare. "I am merely doing this because it is part of the code I live by."

The innkeeper looked down. "Aye see." He said at last. "Well, either way, aye thank ye for ye's help."

Omnimon nodded. He then leaned back in his own chair. "So...do you have any ideas as to where the Grimmnoids retreat to?" He asked. "Because I saw they were retreating out of the village."

Maxwell looked out the window of the inn. His white shirt and brown vest were shown in the burning firelight as a dim red and dark maroon color while his khaki pants were the same as the shirt. "No. No one in this village does. Ye askin' the wrong man."

Omnimon frowned at this. "I see." He then looked down at the floor, considering his options. If what he was hearing was right, then the only way to get the upper hand on the Grimmnoids was to find someone who knew where their hideout was. As it stood, he was already on their hit list as an enemy, so he needed more information. Looking back up at the human before him, the Digimon spoke. "Was that the leader of the Grimmnoids I fought earlier?" He asked. "Because if it was, then defeating them should not be too much of an issue."

Maxwell shook his head. "Ye are wrong. That was not the real leader. That was the leader of the sacrificial hunting party. Their real leader is a difficult foe, he is." The innkeeper replied.

This made the Royal Knight frown again. "So...that wasn't the real leader? He certainly gave the impression of being such."

"Aye, but don't believe everything ye hear. A real fighter, the leader of the Grimmnoids is. He can take on Huntsmen of rank IV, possibly even V." Maxwell continued. "Ye would not last in a fight against him."

Here, Omnimon couldn't help but chuckle. "I believe you are underestimating my abilities." The Digimon said in an amused tone. "But, as you have not seen them yet, I can understand why you would think that."

Maxwell blinked at the comment, but did not push it further. Looking back, Omnimon glanced at the door, still barely on its remaining hinge. "And, um...I'm sorry about the door."

The human just brushed it aside. "Aye, no need for ye to apologize. Ye did what ye had to do."

Once more, the Royal Knight frowned, but decided to let things go for the moment. He had more important things to do instead of worrying about a destroyed door.

* * *

Given a room for the night as a way of saying thanks for saving those in the inn, Omnimon was watching the TV when the news came on. It was live from GrimmFall, making the Royal Knight stand up. He could see where he knew the Uno home to be, but the only thing different was the lack of said home. Fear filled Omnimon's digital core as he remembered the two children in that home, Abby and Nigel. Despite being about 100 miles from GrimmFall, the Digimon wanted to just rush back there to see if the two children were alright. However, the one thing that kept him from doing so was his word to the people of this village that he would stay until the Grimmnoids were defeated.

Omnimon slumped down on the bed as he watched the efforts of the other Huntsmen, Heroes, and soldiers working to find and save the two kids. In the end, the two were found and saved, but the Digimon couldn't help but wonder who could have attacked the Uno home. As far as he knew, there were no enemies that the Unos had, and if they did, then they had to be few and in between...right?

Frowning to himself, Omnimon knew he wasn't going to let this go. Someone had attacked the Uno family, and he wasn't going to let that slide so easily. Especially since the children had been involved.

Watching the news still, the Royal Knight looked for anything unusual, but alas, there was nothing to note. He frowned to himself at that point. What could have attacked the family and made the whole house sink? His mind was telling him it was a Fallen that had been sent to kill the children, but something else told him it was more than that. Omnimon had long since learned to trust his instincts on certain things, and this was one such time. _'If a Fallen was sent to kill the kids, the story would be more direct than what is going on currently.'_ Omnimon thought to himself with a serious look in his blue eyes as he eyed the screen and the scenes on it with a calculating gaze. _'It can't have been that. If that is the case though, then why were the two children targeted? And by whom...?'_

 _'So I have to find Gallantmon, deal with these Grimmnoids,_ and _find out who and/or what attacked the Uno family.'_ He mused with a mental frown. _'Perhaps I should contact Monty Uno and find out what I can, since he is the only one who remembers my time there.'_

Reaching for said phone, the Digimon made to call, but thought better of it. If what he saw was correct, then the house would have no power and that meant no contact could be made. He sighed as he set the phone mouthpiece down. So much for that, he mused mentally before looking back out at the sky above. Standing up, Omnimon made his way out onto the balcony and stood against the opening of the door, watching the stars flicker in and out of view as his cape waved gently in the soft breeze.

"Be safe, Monty Uno..." Omnimon whispered as if the man could hear him.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

As if he could hear him, Monty Uno was looking out the window of the hotel where he and his family had been set up for the night while a new home was being sought out for them. The man could only wonder how the Royal Knight was doing, and if he had even heard the news. It had been a over half a year since he had heard anything of Omnimon, and it was hard to accept his family had been attacked without the Digimon around to help them out.

As it was, Abby and Nigel had learned about their Elements, which was a surprise to him since the Faunus girl had not revealed that to him and his family the whole time they had known her. Sure, he had known about his son's Elemental power, but not Abby's.

"Be safe, my boy..." Monty murmured, hoping that the Digimon would find a way to make contact somehow.

* * *

In the village, Omnimon closed his blue eyes as he stood up straight and walked into the room he was staying in, closing the door to the balcony behind him. Lying down on the bed, the Royal Knight sighed before he closed his eyes again and turned off the gas lamp, letting sleep come to claim him.

Perhaps he would get some new leads on his missions tomorrow...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it~! :3**


	6. Arc I: Stolen Scroll

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Grimmnoids_

 _Founded 150 years ago, the Grimmnoids are a group, more like a cult, of humans, Faunus, and Mobians who believe that humanity can live in harmony with the Grimm by offering up young infants as sacrifices to stay safe. This has caused the United States government to label the Grimmnoids as terrorists and creators of newborn Fallen, and as such, any soldiers, Huntsmen, and Huntresses are given strict orders to kill on sight if they see the symbol of the Grimmnoids, which is a black Grimm outline on a white cape that has a hood._

 _This has led to some confusion with Omnimon, the Grimm Slayer, being mistaken as a member of the Grimmnoids. However, if one looks closely at the back of his cape, if they see the golden crest with the grey slash mark across it, then he is not a Grimmnoid or a member of the group. Safe to say though, it is also thanks to the Grimm Slayer that the Grimmnoids were broken up and sent scattering to the wind._

 _With the loss of their great leader, Winslow the Wicked, the Grimmnoids had nowhere to turn for help, and as such, were sent scattering to try and continue their lifestyle as well as recruit new members. But because they are recognized as terrorists, as soon as individual members set foot into cities such as GrimmFall, Empire City, and Denver, they are arrested on the spot._

 _Due to the efforts of the Grimm Slayer, the majority of the Grimmnoids have been arrested and are currently awaiting trial and conviction. Those few who have escaped are classified as threats that only Class IV and V Hunters can handle._

* * *

"Sometimes beliefs can be taken too far and can cause harm to others." TOM lectured as he closed the Grimmnoid file. "This can go both ways, good and evil. If someone has good intentions, they can sometimes go too far and hurt others. The same goes for those who have bad intentions. Except when those types of people take action, they are then considered terrorists." He pushed a button as the image of his own nemesis appeared. "Even I have a nemesis who takes his actions too far. He hurt SARA and myself, which makes his actions all the more intolerable." TOM then looked back at the audience. "What about you? Have you ever gone too far with good or bad intentions and hurt someone? If you have, you always have a chance to right it if it was a good intention. But if not...well then, you're screwed."

* * *

The sun shone down the next day as Omnimon made his way around the small village, looking for answers. He had his hood down, revealing his head, but he still wore his cape around his form. Many of the villagers looked at him with suspicion, but a few whom had been in the inn when he drove off the Grimmnoids knew better and waved to him in greeting. Omnimon nodded back in return before making his way to what was the village hall, or the main gathering place.

He threw open his cape so he didn't get mistaken as one of the Grimmnoids, who liked to wear their capes around their bodies to hide for whatever reason. His blue eyes drifted around as he tries to find someone who would be willing to talk to him, but it seemed no one was. With a sigh, the Royal Knight was about to give up on looking for someone to give him the information he wanted, when a male voice made him look back. "You looking for something?"

The Digimon glanced over his shoulder to see a man standing behind him, holding a toddler. "Yes. Why?" Omnimon asked as the man laughed.

"You have the look of a newbie Huntsman." The man replied. "I heard you were responsible for driving off the Grimmnoids even though you are supposed to be one of them."

Here, Omnimon growled. "Why is it that everyone keeps mistaking me as one of these Grimmnoids even though I saved their lives?"

"It could be because you lack a distinguishing emblem." The man replied. "Every newcomer to the Grimmnoids lacks one."

This surprised Omnimon. "So a newcomer has no image of a Grimm outline on their cape?"

Another laugh. "You got it." The man replied. "Why don't you come with me?" He then gave a smile. "I can tell you more about the Grimmnoids if you wish."

At once, Omnimon was wary. He knew next to nothing about this man, who was offering him information. And after what he had gone through last night, it was only logical to assume it was a trap.

Still, he wasn't about to pass up the chance to gain more information, so, he decided it would be worth the risk. After all, he had no one to blame except for himself if he fell into a trap. "Very well." The Digimon said as he followed the man. He was led to a small but cozy looking house, one where a female human was working on hanging up clothes to dry on the lines outside.

"I'm back." The man called to the female human. "And I've brought a guest too."

Looking back, the woman smiled. "Well, I can see that." She joked. To Omnimon, it seemed that opening his cape to expose his body to the villagers had been a wise choice since she didn't even panic and assume he was one of the Grimmnoids. "Who is he?"

The man looked at her with a smile. "He's the one who drove off the Grimmnoids last night." He replied. "I thought it would be a good idea to at least thank him for his efforts."

"Well, don't just stand there!" The woman said as she grabbed the Royal Knight's arm and pulled him in despite his protests.

"Ma'am, there's no need to..." Omnimon began, but she cut him off.

"Oh, don't be shy!" She cooed. "There's no need to be here!"

As much as he wanted to protest, something told the Digimon it would be futile to resist, so he just went along with it. A sigh escaped Omnimon. "Very well." He replied at last. "Only because I apparently don't have a choice in the matter anyway."

The woman giggled at his response. Once inside the house, she motioned for him to sit down on the couch. The Digimon did so, only to give a small start as the cushions sagged a bit beneath his weight, which, given his half digital state, wasn't as much as a regular human's.

"So, what brings you here?" The woman asked.

Omnimon looked back at her. "I am out looking for a missing friend of mine." He began. "And well, when I came here, I intended to only spend one night, but after last night, it became apparent I just couldn't leave this place with such characters lurking around."

"And you decided to stay to help us against the Grimmnoids, did you?" The man asked as the Digimon nodded.

"Yes." Omnimon replied. "It would not look good for me if I just left someone in need without helping them." He added. "As a Knight, I cannot in good conscience leave innocents to fend for themselves against those that want to hurt them."

The man nodded. "Good words to live by in this age and era." He said proudly. "My name is Jackson Hills, and this is my wife, Serena Hills." He then lifted up their three year old daughter. "And this is our daughter, Emily." The toddler giggled as she waved at the funny looking guest.

Omnimon nodded. "My name is Rik." He said, keeping up with his alias. "At least, that is what I wish to be called."

"Why not your real name?" Jack asked as he looked back at the Digimon.

"That...is a tale for another time." Omnimon replied vaguely. "But for now, all you need to know is that I prefer to be called Rik."

Jack shrugged. "Very well." He then smiled. "So, Rik, what do you wish to know about the Grimmnoids?" He asked. "I did promise you information on them after all, did I not?"

Omnimon nodded. "You did." He confirmed. "And what I want to know is why they have chosen this village to terrorize."

Looking down, Jack sighed. "That...we don't know. I wish we did, I truly do. But I cannot give you that answer." He replied at last. "I'm sorry."

A sigh escaped Omnimon. "I see." He then looked back up. "Well, even if you can't, any ideas on why you might have may be helpful as well."

Serena frowned here. "Well, we don't really have any ideas either." She said sadly. "As much as we want to help you, we just don't have the information you are asking for."

Omnimon sighed again. "Then can you at least tell me when the Grimmnoids tend to strike this place?" He asked as he looked back up once more. "Because if I can get that information at the very least, I could follow them back to wherever their hideout is."

Jack nodded. "I see. Well, that I _can_ help you with." He confirmed. "The Grimmnoids tend to strike at night, as you probably saw last night. They also go to large places where parents tend to go with their newborn children. That's because they seek out infants to offer up to the Grimm."

Omnimon nodded, taking in this information. "I see. And have you tried to hide these areas from the Grimmnoids?"

Jack just huffed in anger. "You bet we did. And each time, those areas were found and penetrated into!"

The Digimon frowned at this. If what he was hearing was correct, then it seemed like someone was giving out the locations, but if he was to determine that, he needed more information. "And who is the one who comes up with these locations?" He asked, pressing for more information.

"It is the village elders." Serena replied. "More specifically, the housing elder."

Omnimon was thinking now as he looked down. _'It seems the elders are behind this. And if this housing elder is behind coming up with these safe areas, then there is a chance the elder could be working with the Grimmnoids.'_ He mused to himself. Looking back up, he spoke. "Do you know where the elders live?"

Jack blinked. "Only in the village's center." He replied. His blue eyes narrowed beneath his yellow bangs as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair. "Why do you ask?"

"Someone may be giving the Grimmnoids the safe area information." Omnimon replied sternly. Serena's blue eyes went wide, almost reaching her black bangs.

"But...that's impossible!" She cried. "The elders are looking out for our village! They can't be responsible!"

"Anything can happen." Omnimon said seriously. "Even your village elders betraying the village for whatever reason they have."

Jack frowned at this. "So, you're saying the village elders may be giving out the information on the safe areas to the Grimmnoids?"

"It's highly possible." Omnimon admitted. "But then again, it's also possible someone else may be behind it too."

Jack sighed. "I don't like the implications you are putting forth, Rik." He said seriously. "These are serious accusations that could get you, and anyone else in this village, killed."

Omnimon snorted. "As I said, it's possible there may be someone else behind these information leaks, but you can never be too careful."

Serena didn't like what she was hearing. If what this newcomer was saying held some truth, then the village elders were purposely endangering the inhabitants. It scared her, as she had moved here to _escape_ the Grimm and any people who followed crazy beliefs, not deal with them again! "So...what do you suggest we do?" She asked in a soft voice.

Omnimon looked back at her. "I would suggest you leave things to me." He said, trying to reassure her. "If anyone is their enemy here, it is now me. So I will be the one to deal with the Grimmnoids and return peace to your village."

Serena wasn't sure on what to say to that. She just remained silent while Jack looked back at the Royal Knight. "Well, if you wish to talk to the village elders, I can lead you to them." He said while his wife looked down, as if seeming to be torn on something.

The Digimon nodded. "Thank you." He said as he stood up. Serena looked away as the two left. When the door shut, tears ran down her cheeks as she sobbed softly to herself. She couldn't keep doing this if others continued to get hurt...

* * *

 **Mountain Hideout**

White robes were everywhere as the Grimmnoids walked throughout the old mountain town. Ever since taking it over, no one had dared to enter, leaving it the perfect place to grow and thrive. In the center of the old mining town, a man wearing the same white cape and hood as the rest of his followers sat on his throne, his black hair and grey eyes standing out against his very pale complexion. This was Winslow the Wicked, the leader of the Grimmnoids. Before him was his greatest sacrificial hunter, Grey the Gory. His brown hair was the only thing that made him stand out from the rest of the Grimmnoids, all of whom had the same pale complexion as their leader, along with matching grey eyes and black hair. His grey eyes were closed as he remained in the kneeling position before his great leader.

"Well, Grey the Gory, I hear you had a failure in securing more offerings for our great ones." Winslow hissed as Grey nodded.

"I did, your lordship." Grey replied without even looking up. "It was one who pretended to be one of us, wearing our sacred white robes. He snuck in while I was in the midst of procuring our offerings, and then fought me to a standstill. I could barely hold my own against him."

"Is that so?" Winslow demanded. "And just who is this interloper supposed to be, hmm?" He asked. "Because as far as I know, no government dogs come out this way."

Grey didn't even look up as he replied. "The one who interfered said he was sent by no one, and that such a person was a far more dangerous enemy than one sent by a governmental institution that desires to oppress our religion."

Winslow snorted. "A likely story." He said, looking back at Grey. "While I am disappointed in your failure to secure more offerings, I am pleased you were able to report back that we have an obstacle, an interloper, to remove. "

"I am most pleased you are pleased with my report." Grey said as he knelt even lower. "After all, you are indeed the wisest of us all."

Winslow smirked at the praise. "Yes, I know. Now, rise my loyal servant. I have a new mission for you..." He purred as Grey did just that.

* * *

Back in the village, Jack led Omnimon to the central building in the center of it. "This is where the elders reside." He said as he looked at the Digimon. "I have to let them know I have a guest who wishes to speak with them, so I would like you to wait here while I do so."

Omnimon shrugged. He didn't have anything better to do anyway. While Jack went inside to alert the elders as to his guest, Omnimon took the chance to look around for anything unusual. He could see nothing out of the ordinary with the building, and the windows were all open to let in fresh air and sunlight. The Royal Knight didn't really take notice of anything else until he suddenly perked up, as if sensing a new and familiar, yet unknown, energy signature. He whipped his head to the right, only to see a black clothed form sitting on the ground, holding something in one hand before running off on its knuckles and feet. Omnimon was _very_ tempted to give chase, but the opening of the doors made him rethink that was he turned around. There was Jack with one of the village elders.

"You may come in now, Rik." He said as the Digimon nodded, following the two men inside. As the doors closed, Omnimon gave one last look outside, as if hoping to see the strange being he had seen running off again. But nothing emerged as the doors shut behind him fully.

* * *

 _He sneered as he hefted up his new prize. Yes...the hidden scroll was now his, and soon he would know the location of the Shield of the Primate. And with that, he would be invincible! He laughed as he swung from tree to tree, keeping his prize in his grasp._

 _All that he needed to do was go to the last location and then place the jewel he had found earlier in his mission in the pedestal. Then the shield would be his!_

* * *

In the village's min building, Omnimon entered what looked like a council room, but instead of younger people, there were only elderly men who sat in a circle, each on a mat and each wore robes that were elaborate with colors like reds, browns, and greens. The leader looked up, opening his beady brown eyes to lock gazes with Jack. "I see you brought our...ahem...'honored' guest." He said in a raspy, wheezing voice.

"Yes, oh honored elders." Jack replied as he bowed to the five men.

"Stand, my child." The leader said in a reassuring tone. "You have done well for us."

Looking at the Digimon, the leader of the elders had his eyes wander up and down Omnimon's form, taking in every part of him, as if looking for any sign he was to be distrusted. For his part, the Royal Knight hid his emotional state as well as he could, appearing emotionless and not giving out any signs he was here on a mission.

"So, you are here to help us against those retched Grimmnoids, is that correct?" The leader finally asked at last.

Omnimon nodded as he looked down, closing his blue eyes as he did so. "Yes, that is correct." He replied, keeping his voice as level as he could.

The elder smiled. "Well, we can only give you our gratitude, since we are such a poor village. We don't even have the money to pay even a low-ranked Huntsman or Huntress for help."

The Royal Knight shook his head and waved off the comment. "I am not in need of any monetary offerings, nor am I in it for that either."

"Then what _are_ you in the Huntsmen business for?" Another elder asked. "Because _no one_ says they aren't in it for monetary gain."

"Calm yourself, Brother Walkers." The leader of the elders scolded him.

"Very well, Brother John." Brother Walkers sighed.

Brother John, the leader of the elders in the village, smiled as he looked back at Omnimon. "Now, why are you here if you are not looking for any monetary gain?"

Omnimon didn't wish to reveal _exactly_ why he was there, but he figured a half-truth wouldn't hurt. "I am merely looking for a friend of mine, and I was passing through here. While I had intended to leave today, I couldn't just leave when you were having trouble with the Grimmnoids."

Brother John nodded. "I see." He then gave a look to Brother Walkers. "What do you think, Brother Walkers? Should we allow him to help?"

The other elder shook his head. "No. If he does not request monetary gain, we should say no. As I stated before, no one can claim to work for no monetary gain, lest they be found out as a fraud."

Omnimon frowned mentally. "So, you think I am a fraud?" He asked, being blunt and straight to the point. "And all because I request no money? That is an odd reason to assume someone is a fraud." He was getting the feeling like Brother Walkers was trying to hide something as well, if his attitude towards him was any indication.

Brother John frowned at his fellow elder. "Now, Brother Walkers. He is just looking to help us out. If he does not wish to have any monetary payment, we can work with that since it will help us out in saving our village money for other, more important things we need." He said in a lightly scolding tone.

Brother Walkers frowned, but relented. This would not be good for him and the village if this continued as it was. This newcomer was too much of a wild card to trust, and he had to leave. But with Brother John in charge, there was little he could do.

Omnimon didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't say a thing about. In truth, he _had_ noticed the frown of Brother Walkers, but he acted like he hadn't. Something was up with the man, and he didn't like it one bit.

Jack then spoke. "Our guest's name is Rik, and he is looking for information on the Grimmnoids." He said as Brothers Walkers and John looked back at the Digimon. "I brought him here because I figured you of all the villagers could tell him what he needs to know."

"Well, I'm sure we can do our best to provide you with that information that you seek, Rik." Brother John said with a warm smile.

"I appreciate the gesture." Omnimon said as he looked back at the elder leader. "What I really would like to know is why the Grimmnoids have chosen this village over everywhere else to terrorize."

Brother John sighed at that. "Ah. I see...so it is _that_ information that you seek."

"What do you mean?" Omnimon asked as he cocked his head to the side.

Brother John looked up at him, his beady brown eyes meeting the blue eyes of the Royal Knight himself. "You seek the knowledge that the Grimmnoids are after."

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are saying." The Digimon said, keeping his voice level.

Brother Walkers gave a glare to the Royal Knight. "You are here to find out why the Grimmnoids are terrorizing our village? Hah! All you are after is what they seek! No one should be trusted, Brother John!" He said as he turned to his fellow elder. "This newcomer's inquiry is further proof of that!"

Omnimon frowned at what he was hearing. "I see you don't trust me." He said as both elders looked back at him. "If that is the case, then what do I have to do to earn your trust?"

"You could start by leaving our village and never coming back!" Brother Walkers sneered. "And then you could do us a favor and never mention our plight to anyone else!"

Here, the Digimon closed his blue eyes and looked down slightly. "Then I am sorry to say that I cannot do what you have asked."

Brother Walkers looked furious before Omnimon opened his blue eyes once more and looked back up at the smaller human, his own grey eyes growing wide at the look of resolve and unwavering determination at fulfilling his goal. "It is against the code of the Knights to leave those who cannot defend themselves without some form of protection." He continued as he continued to look directly at Brother Walkers. "And if I recall correctly, you have a large number of defenseless infants who cannot protect themselves because they are still too young yet."

Jack realized the Digimon was right and frowned to himself. Why was it that there were so few defenses for the infants and their parents? Now that he thought about things, Rik had revealed a big flaw in the protection plans the elders had for new parents and their infants. The only thing the elders did was move the new families to safe areas, never sending guards or even some of the men to protect the mothers and infants as they made the perilous journey to the safety of the caverns. Seeing Rik pressing for information made him feel a bit more at ease, since there was no reason the elders couldn't send some of the other villagers with as protection.

"So?" Brother Walkers protested. "What we do to protect our young generation is none of your business, outsider!"

Omnimon didn't react to being called an outsider, or at least he didn't flinch, much to his credit and the dismay of the elder who had tried to insult him. "Are you done with the hostile attacks against my person when I haven't done anything to antagonize you?"

Jack had to hide a snort of laughter at Brother Walkers' reaction. It was priceless, the way his face looked. He had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face, much to his amusement. Brother John cleared his throat to get the attention of the Digimon. "I am sorry for Brother Walkers' attempts to antagonize you, but I can assure you, he just looking out for the best of this village."

 _'I doubt that highly.'_ Omnimon thought before he nodded. "Understandable, I suppose. But still, can you answer my question?"

Brother John nodded. "Yes, I can." He confirmed. "Why the Grimmnoids chose this village is because we are so isolated."

Something told Omnimon it was more than just that, but he wasn't about to say it out loud. "Are there any artifacts or anything of that nature that can grant the user power or something that were hidden here in this village?" He asked, pressing for more information. He knew about such things since they existed in the Digital World, but that was one part of his past he wasn't going to reveal.

Brother John hummed in thoughtfulness before he looked up at the Digimon again. "I believe there was an old scroll that could lead to an artifact of great defensive power hidden here. But no one has sought it out, deeming it to be too much of an effort to seek out and master." He replied. "Why?"

"I believe there may be a connection between the Grimmnoids choosing this village to terrorize and that scroll." Omnimon replied. It was then he remembered the strange figure he had seen outside the public house and seeing something in its hand. "Just where is this scroll hidden?" He asked, suddenly getting a bad feeling in his core.

"It is hidden in Brother Isaac's room." Brother John replied. "He can lead you there."

A tall elder stood up, his green eyes matching those of Omnimon's blue eyes. "Come." Brother Isaac said as he led the Royal Knight to the room where he stayed.

Omnimon followed, and, after being led down a short hallway to Brother Isaac's room, was shown the door. Brother Isaac opened the door to his room, only to gasp in horror at the mess that was before the two. "No! How could this be?!" Brother Isaac exclaimed. Sure enough, the small mat he used for sleeping on was thrown around, his robes were scattered all over the floor, and his meager possessions were thrown against the walls. But what was most disturbing was the massive hole in the wall where a rack was shown, but even that was in pieces. "The scroll is missing!"

Walking in, Omnimon began to look around for anything unusual, just as the rest of the elders came rushing over. Sure enough, the scroll was missing from its hiding place, but the Digimon wasn't that interested in it. Rather, he was eyeing something that stuck out to him. It was a simple thing, a mere slip of paper, but it had on it a symbol of some sort. He shifted his weapon's data into its hand form and opened the mouth of his WarGreymon head, exposing it so he could grab the piece of paper. Flipping the paper over, Omnimon's blue eyes narrowed slightly. "And I think I may know who the culprit of such a heinous robbery is." He said as he stood up. He turned and showed the paper to the elders, revealing a Grimm outline on the paper.

"The Grimmnoids?!" Brother Walkers demanded. "You really expect us to believe such a thing?!" He bellowed. "For all we know, it could have been _you_ who stole our scroll!"

Omnimon didn't even flinch. Instead, he turned to glare back at the smaller human. "I, for one, am insulted you would accuse me of such a crime when I have done _nothing_ to make myself your enemy." He said with a low snarl to his voice. "As it stands, I have already put up with most of your insults without as much as a thought on retaliating, but to have you accuse me of theft is just _barely_ crossing the fine line between making me an enemy or making me an ally!" Brother Walkers looked surprised at how serious and angry the Digimon was. "You have been nothing but hostile towards me since I came here asking for your insight and help when I have done nothing to antagonize you, and that has given me the suspicion you might be trying to hide something from me, and from the rest of the villagers."

Brother Walkers looked fearful now, which made his fellow elders look at him with confusion. "What does he mean, Brother Walkers?" Brother John asked.

"He-He's lying!" Brother Walkers protested. "He is just after our scroll for himself!"

"Oh? Then why are you acting so defensive if I have truly committed the crime in question?" Omnimon countered as he folded his arms across his chest.

Jack and the other elders looked on in surprise before Brother Walkers turned and stormed off, leaving the remaining six behind him.

Brother John sighed. "Forgive Brother Walkers. I do not know what has come over him. Yes, he can be hostile to outsiders, but never before has he attacked them verbally so."

Omnimon didn't say a thing on the matter. "I will leave him to your discretion then." The Royal Knight said. "But as for me, I believe I should go out and hunt down the scroll, since someone stole it."

"And you believe it is the Grimmnoids?" Brother John asked as Omnimon nodded.

"Yes, I do." He replied. "Although I think there are some of the villagers who may be working with the Grimmnoids in an attempt to keep them happy with 'offerings' of infants as well."

Brother John frowned at the accusation. "And what if what you say isn't true?"

The Royal Knight looked back at him. "Then feel free to accuse me of whatever you wish." He replied, surprising Brother John as well as Jack and the other elders. However, they knew deep down that they couldn't just accuse someone so easily and readily, as it went against their oath to protect the people they led. There was no way they could do such a thing.

Suddenly, Omnimon perked up as he sensed the energy signature he had begun to associate with the Fallen, the same signature he had sensed with Skarr before, when he had been in GrimmFall. He had only milliseconds to act, and he couldn't let that time pass by with trying to decide on who to save. His Royal Knight training kicked in, causing him to run in front of the elders and Jack, deploying his Brave Shield as his Aura flared to life, giving it a much needed boost. And it was just in time too, as a monkey face-shaped blast of energy came out of nowhere, hitting the Brave Shield and forcing Omnimon to take a few steps back. He grunted at the force of the hit, but his shield remained up, much to his relief. The Brave Shield went down, just as the energy signature faded. Confused now, Omnimon was baffled as to why someone would just randomly attack the elders of this village.

But now he at least had a lead, even if it was not what he had been expecting. "Well...I think we can safely say we have a lead on why this place is being terrorized by the Grimmnoids."

"And why would that be?" Brother John asked as he looked at the Digimon in confusion.

"That scroll." Omnimon replied seriously as he looked back at the elder. "And I can also safely say the Grimmnoids are probably being used, or are just a front at the very least."

"But why do you say that?" Brother Isaac asked as he eyed the Royal Knight with suspicion.

"Because I sensed something that was disturbing." Omnimon explained.

"And what is it you sensed?" Jack inquired, but Omnimon knew he wouldn't like the answer. None of them would.

He closed his blue eyes and sighed. "You won't like the answer."

"Please, tell us." Brother John pleaded softly. "What was it that attacked us, and that you claim to have sensed?"

Omnimon slowly looked up, his blue eyes opening as he did so. "A Fallen..."

* * *

 **Here is the next one~! :3**


	7. Arc I: Meetings

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Royal Knights and the Grimm Slayer_

 _In the Digital World, there exists an order of peacekeepers. 13 Digimon of incredible power and strength, these peacekeepers are known only as the Royal Knights. Each one is a Mega-level Digmon, and can only be beaten by another member of the Royal Knights. This, is the group Omnimon, the Grimm Slayer, hails from._

 _As very little has been revealed by the Grimm Slayer himself about his origins as well as the world he hails from, there is only speculation on what each Digimon is like, and who they are as well as what their abilities are. However, if Omnimon's skills, reflexes, and Semblance are any indication of his power and strength, then it is safe to assume that each of the Royal Knights is also on the same level of power._

 _Because of the fact Omnimon is not registered as a Huntsman, he is often considered a rogue Hunter, and because the reputation of rogue Huntsmen and Huntresses is not a good one, he is hunted down for arrest like any other rogue Hunter. However, because of his level of skill being beyond that of any known Huntsman or Huntress, Omnimon is considered in a league all his own. This makes hunting him down for arrest a priority, and only Class V Huntsmen and Huntresses are allowed to go out and try to arrest him._

 _Therefore, if any Class V Huntsman or Huntress comes across the Grimm Slayer, they are to only take him in for arrest if they are_ absolutely _sure they can win against him._

 _His current whereabouts are currently unknown, but all Class V Huntsmen and Huntresses are on high alert for if they ever come across him._

* * *

"A reputation can be a good thing or a bad thing depending on how one looks at it." TOM said as he closed the Royal Knights and the Grimm Slayer file. "After all, if one has a reputation, it can mean they are really skilled, or are just a fake." He leaned back in his chair and pressed a button on the left armrest. "No one can deny the power of one's reputation. After all, if one does good, then they can have a favored reputation. But if they do bad, then their reputation is one that can be feared. For those who don't align with good and evil, what is their reputation? And what does it say about them? Well, my friends, that is what only you can answer."

* * *

Van Kleiss watched as the reprogramming continued. It was so close to being finished, and yet he was also still so far from having his perfect weapon. It seemed like he couldn't get past the firewalls that the subject contained for its mind and memories as well as the ones for its core. That was a problem, and until he could reprogram the core as well as the mind, the subject was useless to him.

He couldn't help but wonder what kind of things the first subject was up to. After all, he had failed to kill the first subject and eliminate a loose end that he had yet to tie up still.

 _'Perhaps I can do that once I get the subject here reprogrammed.'_ He thought to himself with a sneer. _'And I can use the subject to do it. Yes, that would be better than relying on a Fallen that isn't as strong as Sammael yet.'_

Soon, he would finish off that loose end and move on with his project, he mused with glee.

If only it would be that simple...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Master Splinter entered the main office of Phil Ken Sebben. He had just arrived because he had news to share with the mayor of GrimmFall. He had figured the man would like to hear about it since this was very interesting to say the least. And it also concerned what he had read in that book recently.

Phil looked up as the rat Mobian entered his office. "Ah, Splinter Sensei. I see you have arrived with no trouble." He said as he leaned forwards in his desk. "Was the flight alright?"

"It was." Splinter replied as he took his seat across from the human. "But I did not come all this way for idle chitchat."

Phil laughed. "Yes, I know." He reassured the Mobian. His face then went serious. "You have some news on a new and interesting development in the war against the Fallen and their Grimm?"

"Yes." Splinter replied as he took out an artifact he had brought with him. "This is the Crystal Vision Ball. It allows me to see things no one else can, as they happen."

"And you saw something that you figured I would be interested in learning about?" Phil asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The Rat Mobian nodded again. "Yes. Let me show you." Splinter said as he focused his spiritual energy on the ball, which took on a smoky interior before it parted to reveal a white figure that had golden accents on it, a greyish blue right arm that looked like a mechanical wolf's head and an orange left arm that looked like a dinosaur's head in an armored form. The figure had two blue eyes, a white crest that stuck up as well as two gold things that reminded Phil Ken Sebben of the Dragon of Denver's V-fin almost. There was an odd symbol on the left shoulder of the figure, and wore a white cape that had a red interior as well. A sword that had unknown golden runes on it stuck out of the dinosaur-like head and a cannon was coming out of the mouth of the wolf-like head too, signifying the figure had weapons.

"This is the newest ally in our fight." Splinter began. "As you can see, he is nothing like the Fallen, Mobians, Faunus or you humans."

Phil took on a thoughtful look. "Hmm...Is he like Dracon?"

"No." Splinter confirmed. "He is not the same. Rather, he seems to have some unique abilities and traits to him that none of us have."

"What kind of traits and abilities?" Phil asked as he looked at the Mobian. Splinter looked back at the human with serious look.

He gestured towards the crystal ball. "This new ally seems to have the ability to hold his own against Fallen, as he fought against one during his first few weeks here in our world." Splinter began. "He comes from a different world altogether, which indicates someone is trying to mess with traveling across dimensions."

Phil frowned at this news. "I see. So his presence here is both a good thing and a bad thing."

"Yes." Splinter agreed. "But that is not all. His abilities include being able to create four different forms for his Semblance, which is unheard of."

"Hold on. _Four_ forms for his Semblance?!" Phil gasped.

Splinter nodded seriously. "Yes. But they have only been shown a few times." The rat Mobian said. "His most powerful however, is not the shield form as you just witnessed." He added, indicating towards the crystal ball, which indeed showed said shield. "His most powerful form for his Semblance is an ability that seems to disrupt Semblances."

Phil wasn't sure of what to make of this news. To have a Semblance that could do such a thing was unheard of. Not even the most powerful of Semblances could completely disable a Semblance! "How is that possible?!"

Splinter sighed as he shook his head. "I do not know. All I know is that it is a real powerful ability and should not be underestimated."

The mayor of GrimmFall frowned as he took in this news. "And how is he a new ally?"

Looking up, Splinter's brown eyes met the human's lone blue eye. "He is fighting against the Grimm." The rat Mobian replied. "And he is also helping against the Grimmnoids, as you probably have heard about them."

Phil frowned at this piece of information. "Yes...the Grimmnoids. Those insolent terrorists have been a pain in the neck for us for some time."

"If this ally can eliminate the Grimmnoids, it would bode well for us in our war. The Fallen would lose a source of new members and we would gain an edge." Splinter agreed.

Phil Ken Sebben nodded. "I see. Very well. We will keep tabs on him as much as we can."

Splinter nodded with a smile. "Good. Now, I believe we may have some new information on someone Dracon could go and investigate."

* * *

In the village, everyone in the main building looked shocked at what Omnimon was saying. "A...Fallen?" Brother Isaac asked in confusion.

"Yes. A human infused with the Dark Substance that makes up and gives birth to the Grimm." The Royal Knight confirmed as he looked at all of them assembled before him with his blue eyes.

The look he held within those eyes made Jack and the rest of the elders shudder, as there was no hint of mercy or even caring at that point. "A Fallen is a dangerous foe." Omnimon continued. "I should know, as I faced once down once before."

"And you survived?!" Brother John whispered.

"It wasn't easy, but yes, I survived." Omnimon replied. "However, I doubt that Fallen was as strong as some others I am sure are out here." He looked down a bit at that point. "The one I faced might have been recently created for all I know."

Brother John frowned at this new information. "So, you think you only fought off a weak Fallen, then?"

"Yes." Omnimon confirmed. He hated to admit it, but that had to be the only reason he survived a fight with a Fallen. Well, if Fallen _could_ be weak anyway. He wasn't so sure, but he had more important matters to focus on and shoved the thoughts on how he could have survived against a Fallen to the side so he could regain his focus on the matter at hand, which was regaining the scroll.

He then looked back at the elders again as well as Jack. "I am going to need the location of the Grimmnoids' headquarters." He then trailed off at their looks of apprehension. "Or is it that you do not know where it is?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"We're sorry, but we truly do not know." Brother John replied sadly. "Even if we did, what good would it do? We can't go up there because none of us have Aura or Semblance."

Omnimon groaned at this new information. "You know what? Never mind." He said at last. "I wil search myself."

"But what if the Grimmnoids _don't_ have the scroll?" Brother John asked. "What will you do then?"

Omnimon remained silent, for he did not have an answer for that yet. Finally, he sighed. "We will cross that data stream when it comes to it." He replied at last. "In other words, we will deal with that if it comes up."

Brother John looked at him in confusion, but accepted the explanation anyway.

Omnimon then made his way out of the room, the others behind him. "Just to ask, are there any places you happen to avoid? And if so, for what reasons?" The Digimon asked as Jack peeled up here

"Oh! Yes, there are!" He exclaimed. The Royal Knight looked back at him as he continued. "We have an old mining town that we tend to avoid because it is said to be haunted and there is also an old Indian village that is on top of a cliff that has the same rumors of being haunted."

Here, Omnimon took in this information with a thoughtful hum. If that was correct, then both places were perfect for the Grimmnoids to make into their HQ. He would have to check them out. "Can you give me directions to both places?" He asked.

Brother John looked worried, which made Omnimon wary. It was only because of his Royal Knight training that he didn't act upon it.

"We don't go to those places for a reason." Brother John tried to reason, but the Digimon was adamant on going.

"I would like to get directions to both places." Omnimon said again as he leveled a serious look at the village elder. "I do not take kindly to being denied information that could potentially save your village from these Grimmnoids who have been terrorizing you for possibly years." He then crossed his arms as best he could with his head hands. "Unless you _like_ having the Grimmnoids coming after your citizens again and again."

The accusation sent Brother Isaac into a rage. "Are you insinuating we are _allowing_ these attacks to occur?!" He demanded. The Royal Knight just leveled a glare at the other elder.

"And if I am? What will you do about it?" Omnimon countered, making Brother Isaac back down with a growl.

"Calm yourself, Brother Isaac." Brother John consoled before he looked back at the Digimon. "If it is instructions on where to go you seek, we will provide them."

Omnimon nodded. "Very well." He said as he unfolded his arms. "That sounds reasonable." However, he had the feeling things would not be so reasonable as he said they would be.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Splinter made his way into the hotel he was staying at, curtesy of Mayor Sebben, and entered his room before locking the door and taking out photos of the newest ally. There was something about him that set the rat Mobian's instincts on edge, but not in a bad way. No, it was more of a calm, yet dangerous feeling he was getting from this new arrival, like he could be a very valuable ally or a very dangerous foe if handled the wrong way.

The rat Mobian put away the photos before looking out the window of his room. It would only be determined if this new ally was helpful if he could eliminate the Grimmnoids. If that was done, then a new ally would be on their side.

* * *

Omnimon looked over the directions he had been given on a piece of paper. It was actually a map, showing the two locations in question.

As far as he could tell, there was no attempt to deceive him, but the Digimon was more than alert for any attempts anyway. He had been nearly deceived once before, and by the one who had been his superior no less. So he made sure to keep an eye out for any deceptive tactics.

"This should help you on your journey." Brother John said as Brother Isaac snorted.

"Only if you are able to defeat the Grimmnoids and bring back the head of their leader will we relent on our distrust of you and other outsiders." He added as Omnimon frowned at the lack of faith or even hope in his tone.

"Rest assured, I will defeat the Grimmnoids and return your stolen scroll to you." Omnimon promised. However, he was getting the feeling someone in this village didn't want him to return with the scroll, at least alive or even as himself.

As he left, he was unaware of Serena watching him, a worried look on her face.

* * *

The first place Omnimon decided to look was the old Indian village. Needless to say, the way there was long and across the desert. Looking at the map again, he frowned to himself mentally. There was just _no_ way he could cross the desert to where the village was without getting dehydrated and losing his life in the desert, even _as_ a digital being.

A sigh escaped him as the Royal Knight put the map back into a digital pocket where he could store objects such as a sleeping mat and a blanket as well as a few food provisions, meager as they were. The only good thing was that due to his half digital nature, he didn't need to eat as often as a human, but when he did, he tended to eat way more that normal for a living being. Omnimon continued walking, hoping to find some sort of transportation that could make his trek easier. Sad to say, he didn't find anything though and a groan of frustration escaped him.

"How am I supposed to reach this place without as much as a means of transportation?!" He growled out loud to himself. Again, there was nothing to be found and Omnimon found himself very tempted to return to the village and just turn back, but again, his Royal Knight training told him to continue on his journey, no matter how small the chances of survival in the desert were for him.

With another sigh, the Digimon made his way down the road, his hood up to keep the sun off his helmeted head and his cape closed around his body to keep him from feeling the sun's rays on his body. He wasn't sure as to how long he had been walking when he began to feel tired. Looking around, Omnimon saw no respite from the heat and sun shining down on him, as there was a lack of shade within his line of sight, which, given his Digimon status, was far greater than that of a human's. As much as he wanted to stop, the Royal Knight kept walking, despite feeling exhausted from the heat of the sun's intense rays draining him of his energy.

Time seemed to march on as Omnimon continued walking. When the sun was directly overhead was when he felt the heat's intensity finally get to him. The Digimon felt the energy drain completely from his body and he collapsed on the side of the road. He started panting heavily to try and cool his body down, but it only made things worse instead. Looking up, Omnimon could barely see, as his vision was now blurry, almost to the point of being blind. He could hear what sounded like tires screeching as something came to a halt next to him, and he could barely make out voices. For a moment he feared a Fallen had found him, but his Danger Sense wasn't acting up, much to his confusion. That lead Omnimon to the conclusion, no matter how muddled his brain was at the moment, that someone human had found him. The last thing he saw before he passed out completely was a young human woman with bright red hair and blue eyes before his vision went black.

* * *

Daphne Blake and her cousin Shannon were on the road, looking for the man who had once been Mystery Inc's fearless leader, the bull Faunus Fred Jones. With Shannon in charge of driving the Mystery Machine, the duo were hunting down leads as to where Fred could have gone. It wasn't like the bull Faunus to just up and leave the group when a case had just been solved.

"I still can't understand what prompted Freddie to just up and leave us." Daphne sighed as she looked out at the road as it passed by them. Cacti were just green blurs if they were close to the road, otherwise they were just seen normally if they were not.

"Don't worry, Daphne." Shannon assured the other woman. "We'll find him."

Daphne gave a sad smile to her cousin. "You don't have to do this, Shannon."

"Oh, but I insist." Shannon retorted. "He means a lot to you and I want to help you find him. Even if it means getting into trouble."

Daphne had to laugh. "Well, we Blakes are known to be danger-prone!" She joked back.

Shannon laughed as well, only for Daphne to look out the window and suddenly scream as she saw a form lying in the road. "SHANNON! LOOK OUT!"

Her cousin looked back and gasped before slamming on the brakes. She stopped within a few inches of the limp form on the ground.

The two women got out, just in time to see the form's blue eyes shut as he passed out into unconsciousness. "Is he okay?" Shannon asked as Daphne knelt down beside the unknown form.

"As far as I can tell, yes." She replied as she got up. "I think it was the heat that got to him."

Shannon frowned. "But his manner of attire is odd. Why is he wearing a cape and hood in this heat?"

Daphne shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we can ask when he awakes." She then began to lift the unconscious form. "Let's get him into the Mystery Machine."

The other red-haired woman frowned, but nodded. "Are you sure about this though?" She asked. "I mean, he could be a rogue Huntsman for all we know!"

"I know, Shannon." Daphne said. "But remember, my weapon is nothing to sniff at." She added, her own lavender Aura flaring into existence for a brief moment.

Shannon nodded. She knew her cousin's Claymore was nothing to laugh at, as she could literally use the runes on it as a defense.

"Okay..." The two women were able to get the limp form into the back of the Mystery Machine and soon, they continued on their quest to find Fred Jones.

* * *

 _"The Humans have always abused us Faunus! Now it is time for us to reclaim our rights and become the people we were meant to be!"_

 _"Humans will never understand us because we have enhanced abilities!"_

 _"Faunus are better than Humans!_ They _deserve to be cowering in fear,_ not _us!"_

 _Those words echoed in his head time and time again. He could recall everything that he had been told. And his personal experiences only reinforced these beliefs. Seeing the fear and distrust all around him, seeing the hatred in the eyes of those whom he helped to arrest, seeing the fear and malice in the eyes of the police as they took away the criminals... All of that only made him believe those words in his mind even more._

 _Blue eyes that were hard looked up, his bull horns, ever so sharp, glinting in the dim light of the room that he called his own. No more running from the Humans, no more helping them, trying to break down their fear of him. If they hated him and his kind, then so be it. They would pay for it, whether they wanted to or not._

 _Fredrick Jones, the former leader of Mystery Inc, sneered as he lifted his weapon, a massive club that could shoot out spikes that were attached to a wire reel and could be pulled back in for surprise attacks. His dark blue Aura flared briefly as he stood up. His black muscle shirt did little to hide his muscular arms and it showed off his toned abs nicely. With skin-tight black pants and combat boots, he was ready for anything as well._

 _Causing some mayhem would be right up his alley since he had the perfect Semblance that most just wanted to run out of the way of. And why not start at one of the old places where he and his so-called 'friends' had solved one of their first cases at? After all, there were Humans now visiting the area and just being so ignorant of the world around them._

 _He walked out of his room, the door slamming shut behind him as he began to make his way down to the ruins of the old Indian village..._

* * *

Omnimon groaned as he woke up, suddenly feeling a lot cooler and not as hot. His blue eyes opened, only to see the metal ceiling of a van above him. He looked around, only to see old computers that sat around, along with old seats that were barely cared for now. Moving slightly, the Digimon managed to push himself into an upright sitting position, only to see two human females in the front seat, the one with longer red hair talking with the one who had shorter red hair; she was the one driving while her long-haired companion was sitting in the seat next to her.

"I'm telling you, we shouldn't be looking for him." The shorter haired woman was saying as her companion just huffed.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ we need to look for him." The longer-haired human female countered. "It's the only way to get answers on why he just up and left us all those years ago!"

"And just who are you looking for?" His low tenure voice caught the attention of the two females, who jumped and looked back at the sound of his voice.

"Oh! We didn't see you." The long-haired woman said with a sigh. "I see you woke up." She looked him up and down. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." The Royal Knight admitted. "I take it you two were the ones who found me?"

The shorter-haired female human, who had turned back to the road so she could focus on driving, nodded. "We were. If it wasn't for my cousin, I would have run you over."

Omnimon gave a small noise of thought as the longer-haired female blushed. "Well, I just saw him lying there and reacted." She said as Omnimon looked back at her.

"Well, regardless, it appears you saved my life." Omnimon said. "And for that, I am deeply indebted to you."

She shook her head. "No, there's no need to be. I was just doing what any sensible person would do."

"Still, I owe you my life." Omnimon insisted. "And as such, I am obligated to return that favor."

The shorter haired female looked at her cousin with a teasing smirk. "It appears you found a knight-in-shining armor." She joked.

"Shannon!" The longer-haired female protested, blushing bright red now.

Shannon, the shorter-haired female, laughed. Omnimon didn't put in anything since this was between the two as family members. As such, it wasn't his to be involved with. "I mean it, Daphne." She teased again. "This guy is a real charmer."

Omnimon cocked his head in confusion at the comment. "And what is that supposed to mean exactly?" He asked, a child-like innocence to his voice, which surprised both female humans.

"You don't know?" Shannon asked as he shook his head.

Daphne sighed. "Forget it." She said as she looked at her cousin. "We have bigger things to worry about." She then looked back at the Digimon. "Like asking you why you were out in the desert in that cape and hood of yours."

Here Omnimon looked down. "I was trying to get someplace, but it was too far to walk without some means of motorized transportation. However, since I couldn't find anything like that where I was coming from, I had no choice but to head out on foot." He replied at last after a moment or two of silence.

"Well, that was a dumb decision." Daphne said sarcastically.

"I do not need to be reminded that it was indeed a lack of foresight on my part." Omnimon said with a bit of a growl.

"Oh! My name is Shannon Blake, and this is my cousin, Daphne Blake." Shannon said, finally introducing themselves. "We're just out looking for an old friend of Daphne's, and well, that was when we found you."

"My name is Rik." Omnimon said, still not feeling very comfortable revealing his real name, or even using his alias still. On one...head-hand...he didn't feel like revealing himself to anyone else other than Monty Uno, but on the other...head-hand...he didn't feel comfortable relying on the alias Monty Uno had given him either. Still, he owed the human man a debt that went far deeper than just mere loyalty, and it seemed only right to use the alias the head of the Uno family had first called him by. "And as I said before, I owe you a debt that I will my best to repay for you saving my life."

Shannon waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Consider you accepting us taking you to your destination your way of repaying us."

"Sadly, I cannot do that." Omnimon said as he shook his head. "The code of the Knights dictates I must repay a debt, no matter how small it is." He continued. "Therefore, if I don't repay the debt, I cannot move on in my journey until I do."

Daphne blinked as Shannon smirked again. "You see, cousin? He really _is_ a knight in shining armor." She joked as Daphne blushed again.

"Shannon!"

* * *

 _Fallen..._

 _Grimm..._

 _Slayers..._

 _Tales of old tell of men who rode around in priestly robes, wielding holy Semblances and Aura as weapons, cleansing the Grimm and Fallen of their evil and purifying them in a few swift blows. However, like all tales of old, such stories were embellished and facts often left out._

 _What the common person will never hear about is the true origins of the people who slew Grimm and Fallen. For they were not old men who had eyes forever closed, riding around in priestly robes, cleansing and purifying Grimm and Fallen. Those were incapable of being purified as such. No, the true tales told of brave men_ and _women who wore armor of steel, slaying Grimm and Fallen within each Kingdom and bolstering the forces of each Kingdom's royal court. These Slayers of Grimm were known as the Grimm Slayers, and they each had one member who was considered the strongest in all their respective land. Their numbers were 13 exactly, for there were 13 kingdoms involved in the formation of the Grimm Slayers. These 13 members were called the Royal Knights, and as such, each was welcomed in the member kingdoms without fear._

 _Sadly, even the Royal Knights, for all their power and skill, were no match for the Fallen known as Sammael when he appeared in the alliance of the 13 Kingdoms. But, even as they fell to him in battle, they each managed to inflict grisly wounds on his person, showing that even they could hold their own for a time against a Fallen of his caliber and power. So, while the Royal Knights were slain, they each fell in battle and forced Sammael to rest and recover before facing the next one. In 3 weeks, all 13 Knights fell, the last one to fall the Second in Command, only known by the name of his Semblance, Omni._

 _But even as Omni fell, he delivered to Sammael a wound that would never fully heal, scarring over and remaining. As Sammael stood over the mortally wounded Omni, with his dying breath, the last Royal Knight swore that one who bore his name and a similar Semblance would return, and that wound he had inflicted would thus hurt whenever there was mention of this reincarnation. He is said to have placed a curse upon Sammael; that the one who bore his name would bring back the name of the Grimm Slayers and the Royal Knights, only recognized by the hurting of that single wound, and that the one who bore a Semblance ever so similar to his own would have an ability that would make most newborn Fallen be wary of him._

Looking over the old lore, Monty Uno could only ponder what he had just read. He could remember the Digimon-no, the _Royal Knight-_ he had trained. His name, Omnimon, was similar to that of the last slain Grimm Slayer, Omni. Not to mention he had the ability to disable Semblances. For a brief moment, his eyes went wide in realization. Was _Omnimon_ this one mentioned in the old lore book?! It seemed possible...

 _'But if he is...will he be alright...?'_ Monty wondered to himself as he looked out the window of his home in GrimmFall.

* * *

"So, where are you headed?" Shannon asked as Omnimon looked back at her.

He took out the map from his digital pocket. "I am currently headed towards an old Indian village to investigate a claim of a stolen scroll for a village that I helped to save." He replied. "There are two possible locations for it to have been taken. The perpetrators are claimed to be the Grimmnoids."

Shannon and Daphne both shivered at the name. "So that's who you are looking to take down?"

"I would not say take down." Omnimon replied. "I'm trying to disband the group, because they have been terrorizing the village for over a century."

"But how?" Daphne asked. "I mean, even the government can't find their headquarters!"

"But I think _I_ can." Omnimon countered. "I suspect someone in the village has been working with the Grimmnoids, and it is my duty to bring an end to that since there are innocents in that village that are under threat of being taken from their families."

Daphne looked at him skeptically. "If you're so sure, then we can take you there."

Omnimon nodded before he bowed his head slightly. "Thank you." He said as he closed his blue eyes in acknowledgement of the offer.

* * *

 **Here is the end of it, and I hope you like this little chappie, Maximus~! :3**


	8. Arc I: Capture and Rescue

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3 I hope I do Sammael justice in here, Maximus. I am really trying to fix things now. I will also focus on him less from here on out, if only because I just can't seem to get him down. -_-'**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Grimm Slayers_

 _Tales of old tell of the Grimm Slayers, said to be men who had eyes forever shut and wearing priestly robes while wielding holy Auras and Semblances, said to purify Grimm and Fallen, cleansing them of all evil._

 _But that is far from the true story. Unbeknownst to most people, only a select few know of the true history of these brave warriors. Back when there were kingdoms throughout Europe, 13 kingdoms came together in an alliance, the largest alliance of its time, for back in the Middle Ages, no one had the thought to even fathom such a thing happening they were so obsessed with securing their own little lands. These 13 kingdoms were the foundation of a select group of warriors who could slay Grimm and Fallen with ease, depending on the power of said Grimm and Fallen. Only the strongest warriors in the 13 kingdoms could earn the truly coveted title and as such, be called Royal Knights._

 _However, what is truly extraordinary about the Grimm Slayers is that they had men_ and _women amongst their ranks, making them the first ever group that had equal numbers of men and women in the ranks of employment. This diversity made the Grimm Slayers feared, and because they had such a wide array of talented fighters who could use a wide range of Aura and Semblances, many Fallen also fell to them._

 _Also called the Royal Knights, the Grimm Slayers were widely respected and feared all across the lands, and each member was welcomed in the kingdom of each of the 13 Royal Knights. As such, few ever dared to challenge the alliance members and they actually kept the peace in the land for many centuries, until 500 years ago. When the Fallen Sammael appeared, the Royal Knights had finally met their match, even if he was not yet as strong as he is in current times. He had slain all of them, even if they each inflicted grisly wounds that required rest after each battle._

 _Safe to say, the few Grimm Slayers that remained after the defeat of the Royal Knights fled, leaving to other kingdoms for refuge and making new lives for themselves, some as housewives and ladies for the women, farmers, peasants, and lords for the men. A few of those remaining stayed as Grimm Slayers, but wandered alone, never staying in one place for too long._

 _Despite dying out into legend, the legacy lived on, but became altered as time went on. Now though, there is said to be one Grimm Slayer wandering around, slaying any Grimm come across. But who it is, and what they want, is unknown..._

* * *

"History can often get mixed up with false assumptions, and those can become mixed in as fact when they are often not." TOM said as he closed the Grimm Slayer History file and looked back at the audience. "When that happens, what is myth and fact can often become blurred. But if one looks closely, then the truth can come out, especially when looked at from two or more angles. After all, as someone once said, truth has two sides; only by putting both together does the real story come out." He looked out the window of the _Absolution_ , only to see that white legged ship vanish in a flash of white light again.

* * *

Sammael looked on, pondering any way to work this newcomer into his advantage. He was already hearing of this white knight-like figure and his few exploits so far. Standing up to a Fallen was no mean feat, even if said Fallen was a newborn. A chuckle escaped him as he pondered on how to best handle this new fighter. Safe to say, perhaps a small test of his abilities would be in order. However, he paused when he thought about that. No. Perhaps it was best to see what else this newcomer was capable of in the meantime. Yes, he didn't want to play his hand so soon.

Van Kleiss was almost done with the new subject, and that would be of interest to see how the subject fared in battle.

 _'I could use that subject of Van Kleiss's to test the abilities of this warrior, if not gather data.'_ He pondered. He needed all the information he could get on these two entities from that universe. He wasn't going to be caught off-guard if they showed the ability to slay Fallen with ease. He highly doubted it, but it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

* * *

In his lab, Van Kleiss was doing some more tests on the subject in question, and found to his personal dismay, the subject wasn't capable of killing Fallen like Sammael with ease. No, the subject had no such ability. True, it was strong, but it seemed it would be strong enough to take out Sammael. However, as he ran through the programming once more, he smirked to himself. It was complete, and the subject was ready for awakening into its new world, and to see its new master.

He disconnected the wires from the subject, which was no longer a bright silver with red and gold accents. No longer was there a bright red cape either. The armor was now a dark grey with brown and orange accents, the black hazard-like symbol on the chest now a sick green color, and the cape was dark purple as well. The subject's eyes opened, revealing them to be no longer a bright amber color, but a dark purple color in appearance. "Ah, I see you wake, my dear subject." Van Kleiss purred as the knightly form sat up and looked at him with a loyalty that was unquestioning.

"What is it you desire done, milord?" The knight asked with a deep voice that had a sinister tone to it.

Van Kleiss sneered. "Just a few tests for the moment." He said as he gestured for the form to get up from the lab table and to head into the training facility.

* * *

Sammael watched this with interest from the lab's door. _'So, it appears he was able to reprogram the subject to be loyal to him, unquestioningly.'_ He pondered on whether this would be an issue down the road, and frowned to himself mentally. He would have to keep an eye on Van Kleiss's subject for now. While it was good the subject was loyal to the point of not being disobedient, the fact it was loyal to Van Kleiss was a bit of a problem. It meant Van Kleiss had something planned down the road, and he would have to take care of that before it became too much of an issue.

He hadn't survived this long by being careless, no. He had to plan for if and when Van Kleiss planned to turn his subject against himself. A plan came to mind and he smiled to himself. This would be interesting to see if it worked as he thought it would.

"Van Kleiss." He said as the man looked over at the Fallen entering. Sammael knew he could handle whatever the man was planning at the moment, but if Van Kleiss was anything, it was smart and shrewd. He had to plan for anything, including the possibility the man could find a way to weaken him. "It seems you successfully reprogrammed the subject."

"Yes." Van Kleiss replied as he looked back at where the subject was training. "It wasn't easy, but it was done."

"Good." Sammael agreed. "Based on what is going on, I perhaps would have a mission for the newest recruit, once he is done training of course."

The man looked surprised. "So soon?"

"Yes." Sammael replied. "You see, I have gotten word from one of my sources that someone is looking to disband one of the main sources of new Fallen."

Van Kleiss blinked. "You mean those Grimmnoids?"

"Yes." Sammael confirmed. "If we lose the Grimmnoids, we would lose a major source of new Fallen." He looked back at the man with a red eye. "We need to eliminate the threat to them."

Van Kleiss frowned at that. It wasn't good if they lost the Grimmnoids. Sammael had a point, but he wasn't aware that the Fallen's plan was also to see just what the subject was capable of himself. It was also a test of how loyal the subject would be to Van Kleiss or to Sammael himself. "I see." He said as he looked back at where the subject was training still. He then sighed. "Very well. If it would please you, I can have the subject sent to dispose of the threat to the Grimmnoids."

"Excellent." Sammael said while keeping a straight face.

* * *

Omnimon was sleeping in the back of the Mystery Machine as Daphne and Shannon continued to drive, the two women taking turns driving the van so the other could rest. It was nearly midnight when they reached the old village, which was as Daphne remembered it. She sighed wistfully as Shannon looked back and shook the Digimon awake. "Wake up." She said as he opened his blue eyes, only to stretch and yawn as he did so, or at least make yawning sounds to signify he was just waking up. "We're here."

He looked out, only to see it was indeed the same Indian village from the map. "This is the place?" The Royal Knight asked as he looked back at her.

Shannon nodded. "It is." She replied. "We were following a lead on finding Daphne's old friend, so it led us here."

"Hmm..." Omnimon hummed to himself. He looked it up and down, but it didn't seem that special. Then again, that was what made it a possible hiding spot to have a headquarters in. The back doors opened as soon as Daphne brought the van to a stop and Omnimon got out, looking the village up and down still.

He didn't like the looks of the place, but he had to check it out to see if the Grimmnoids were indeed hiding there. Daphne and Shannon were beside him as the trio made their way into the village's boundaries, or at least close to the ladders leading up to the village itself. Looking up, Omnimon pondered on how to get up there himself while Daphne and Shannon climbed up the ladders.

"Hey!" Shannon's words down to him made him snap out of his thoughts and look up at her. "You coming up or what?!"

He nodded before he had his weapons data manifest into the replicas of hands again and he revealed them, climbing up the ladders while using them to grasp the rungs of the ladder as he climbed. Once at the top, his hid the hands as it became just a mass of data again. Daphne and Shannon didn't question his hiding of his 'hands' as they looked around the old village.

"This must bring back memories, huh, cousin?" Shannon asked as Daphne nodded sadly.

"It does." She sighed as Omnimon cocked his head to the side in confusion. He didn't quite understand why she was so upset about this place, but he didn't ask, for it wasn't his place to pry.

"Let's look around." Shannon said as the two with her nodded. As they began to walk towards what had to be a meeting chamber or at least a place where the leaders would gather or hold ceremonies, Omnimon didn't sense any Grimm or Fallen around, which worried him. Was it possible he had just been led into a trap by the elders of that village? Dread began to creep down his spine at the thought of it. However, before he could ponder that any further, a loud explosion threw him and the two girls with him back. It was only because he flared his Aura that he was unharmed, although his left arm ached for some reason. Looking down, Omnimon was surprised to see one of the horns on his WarGreymon head-hand was missing. His left foot also had that same aching, and when he looked down, he saw one of his 'toes' was missing as well. Blood came out as Daphne groaned and Shannon gasped at his wound. "Your toe..."

Omnimon was speechless as he stared at the wound. It must have happened before his Aura flared to life, he mused before he shook his head, shaking off the shock of obtaining such a wound.

Shannon was already wrapping it as Daphne looked around, her own Aura and Claymore weapon activating. The Celtic runes on it glowed, ready to use at the slightest threat or provocation. "Who's there?!" She demanded as Omnimon stood up, his missing 'toe' now bandaged.

"Show yourself!" Omnimon shouted, the authority in his voice showing it was not a suggestion, but an order.

Then, from the flames, a form began to emerge. "Now is that any way to treat an 'old friend'?" A masculine voice mocked. Daphne gasped at the voice as she saw the figure as it emerged slowly. The bull horns and blonde hair were a dead give away, as were the blue eyes. But he had changed and she didn't like it one bit. His outfit was different as well, and his weapon was held on his left shoulder with ease.

"Freddie?!"

The bull Faunus looked up at Daphne with a sneer. "I will admit, I was surprised at you coming back here." He said as he held his club pointed at her, Shannon, and Omnimon. "This will just make things easier for me." With that, he launched the spikes of his club at the trio, but Omnimon moved in front quickly, prepared to deploy the Brave Shield, but to his surprise, and hidden horror, he was unable to. Instead the spikes came at him, Daphne and Shannon, impacting each of them hard. Well, impacting Omnimon at least since he stood in the way of the trajectory of the spikes that were aimed at the two women.

The Royal Knight flared his Aura, which took the brunt of the impacting spikes. The wires attaching the spikes to the club pulled them back, to which they attached with many _clicks_. Fred sneered as he looked at the form of the Royal Knight, who was panting slightly now. He glared with his blue eyes at the bull Faunus, who simply twirled his club around before rushing towards Omnimon with his Aura flared. The bright orange Aura was then enveloped by a blazing rush of orange energy as Daphne gasped. "Oh no...It's Fred's Semblance!"

"What?!" Omnimon asked as he looked back at her. "His Semblance?!"

"Yes! Bull Rush!" Daphne explained. "If he's using it, we won't last long!"

Looking back at the bull Faunus, Omnimon growled to himself. Right when his Brave Shield would be most useful, he was unable to use it for some odd reason! Last he knew, he hadn't used Ability Breaker on himself, so why was he unable to use his Semblance in the form that he needed most?! The orange energy of Fred's Bull Rush Semblance came closer and closer, Omnimon being only able to stare as it got closer and closer. His blue eyes were wide as the energy enveloped his line of sight and his face before the impacting energy slammed into him and sent him flying away from the two female humans. A cry of pain escaped the Digimon as he flew through the air before he landed on the ground with a grunt and went rolling a few times before coming to a stop on his stomach. Daphne looked back in horror. "RIK!"

Fred just laughed as he grabbed her by her long red hair, eliciting a scream of pain from her. "Now who is the weak human?" He taunted as Daphne tried to swing her weapon, but due to the way she was being held, her weapon would hit Shannon if she did that, so she was effectively held back from attacking.

Shannon looked very scared as she looked on at Fred holding her cousin by her hair, waving his club about her head. "What should I do first? Should I bash in your head? Or should I just take you with me to make you my slave, just as all you humans have done to my kind?" He wondered aloud as Daphne looked back at him with anger in her eyes.

"Why should I be your slave? What happened to you, Freddie?!" She snapped back. "You were never like this when I knew you!"

Fred looked down at the woman with a glare before he smacked her with the hand holding his club. "Shut up, human scum!" He snarled. "You don't get to make the rules here! After all, I believe _I_ am the one who has you at his mercy instead of the other way around!"

Shannon knew she had to help her cousin, but she was just too scared to act. This was a bull Faunus, and one of the few who could be a threat to an unarmed human! Daphne might have been a skilled Huntress herself, but she didn't have any way to fight back when held like that.

Looking up from his spot on the ground, Omnimon growled to himself as he stood up, albeit shakily as he did so. It was only because of his Aura that he had escaped the worst of the blow. But he could feel his Aura's energy output was weaker than before, so he knew he had to be careful. _'How can I beat a Faunus like him? I can't even access Ability Breaker when I need it most!'_ Shaking his head, he charged right back in, trying to call upon Ability Breaker again. However, while he got out his Grey Sword, the Digital Runes didn't start glowing like he wanted them to. Looking at it with a growl of frustration, he didn't realize his mind wasn't on the battle and found himself getting smacked aside by Fred's club. A grunt escaped him as the blunt weapon made contact with his helmeted head, and he fell to the ground once more.

Shaking his head, Omnimon tried to make the headache go away, but to no avail. In fact, it seemed to be made worse by the motion. Shannon was shaking as she watched the fight between the Royal Knight, bull Faunus, and her cousin. She knew fights between rogue Huntsmen and Huntresses could get fierce, but it was nothing like she had imagined. Omnimon staggered to his feet again, swaying as he did so. He was sure he had gotten some kind of blow that disoriented him in some way.

Fred just laughed as he watched the Royal Knight struggle to stay on his feet. Daphne could see it as well and she didn't like what was going on. Omnimon tried to walk towards the bull Faunus, but it backfired as he fell to his knees, his head aching all the while. For some reason, Omnimon was getting the feeling he had a concussion, but he couldn't be too sure.

Daphne could only watch as Omnimon struggled to get back to his feet and Fred just laughed again. Through the pain muddling his mind, Omnimon was able to conclude that attacking head on was not the best way to handle the bull Faunus. No. He needed to be smarter than that. At the same time though, his head's aching only got worse when he tried to think of a way to outsmart the Faunus.

Omnimon groaned to himself as the pain in his head finally got to be too much for him to handle. His vision began to blur and he saw five Daphnes and five Freds as the rest of the area became nothing but blurry masses. Blackness began to creep into his line of sight and ink over his vision, making it darker than normal. He tried to fight it off, but in the end, his vision inked out and went dark as he passed out.

* * *

Daphne stared as Omnimon blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious. Fred let out a victorious roar of laughter as he grabbed Daphne and hoisted her over his right shoulder. "Let me go!" She exclaimed but the bull Faunus didn't listen to her.

"I believe I will be taking you with me instead." Fred sneered back before he began to run off with his prize. Shannon wanted to follow, she really did. But with Fred having Daphne as his hostage and Rik unconscious, she couldn't do much of anything. She, instead of following Fred and her cousin, went over to Omnimon's unconscious form.

It wasn't like she had much in the way of a Semblance anyway.

As Fred left with Daphne, Shannon could only worry about the knocked out Royal Knight.

* * *

Omnimon grunted as he opened his eyes, the aching in his head having subsided somewhat, although it still remained. He winced as Shannon shined a bright light in his left eye, the light causing the pupil to contract as expected. She did the same with his right eye, only to get the same reaction. "Good. It looks like your concussion isn't bad." She said as she put the penlight away.

"Where's Daphne?" Omnimon asked as he sat up, feeling the world spin and seeing his vision swim as he did so.

"Fred took her deeper into the village." Shannon replied. "I have no idea where he took her though."

A grunt escaped the Royal Knight as he snorted at the comment. Of course he would, the Digimon mused to himself. After all, it only made sense since he and Shannon didn't know the layout of this village. The bull Faunus had probably been lurking here for months if not a few years.

"What do we do?" Shannon asked as she looked at the Digimon with her.

"We look for her and stop her former friend from hurting if not killing her." Omnimon replied, his tone grave. Shannon looked nervous at his words.

"You really think he will do that?" She asked, but the Royal Knight looked down without looking up at her even once.

"I cannot say for sure." He admitted at last. He then looked back up at her. "But first, why does he hate all humans?" Omnimon asked. "Because I met a Faunus once before and she didn't act like this one."

Shannon sighed here. "There is tension over the rights of Faunus. Some places see them as equal to humans, some see them as second-class citizens, and yet others see them as mere slaves and objects, nothing more. And in a select few, they are..." She shuddered here. Omnimon cocked his head at her reaction, confused as to why she would act like that.

"They are what?" He asked, hoping to get an answer.

The female human looked at him. "Are you sure you want to know?" She asked, uncertain of what his response would be. "Because you will not like it."

Omnimon nodded. Shannon sighed. "They are seen as delicacies." Noting his expressionless look, she sighed again. "In other words, Faunus are eaten."

She felt fairly sure he would react with disgust or indifference, possibly even claiming that Faunus deserved it, but she was _not_ prepared for the sudden sound of a weapon coming into existence and slamming into the ground point first, his head facing the ground now, blue eyes unseen from her point of view. "So...that is how they are seen, is it?" He asked, his tone harsh as ice.

"There are Faunus who are fighting against that, but the most radical are the Satyra, a terrorist group of Faunus who think violence is the best way to gain respect, but it is only creating fear instead and making things worse in the long run." Shannon continued. "And Fred, the bull Faunus who captured Daphne, fell into their line of thinking it seems."

Here the Royal Knight remained silent before he lifted his head slightly. "So that's why you were searching him out. To see if he was truly a part of this group." He mused as Shannon sighed once more.

"Yes and no. We were indeed searching him out, but only to find out why he left Daphne and her friends after a case one day." The short-haired redhead replied at last. "But it appears that was answered for us."

Lifting his head once more, Omnimon knew what the two of them had to do. "Well, we can't just let him hold her against her will, now can we?" He mused as he stood up, Shannon following suit. He pulled his blade out from the ground and it vanished into his WarGreymon head-hand once more.

Shannon looked back at him at his words. "You sure, Rik?"

Omnimon nodded without looking back at her. "I am." He replied before he began to walk towards the village's center. Shannon followed him without protesting. Even if she was unsure of this, she wasn't about to stand back and leave her cousin behind.

* * *

Daphne grunted as she felt the rope around her chest get drawn so tight it burned into her skin and left marks. It didn't help her hands were restrained in such a way that she wouldn't be able to use her weapon either, not that she could with the claymore sitting against the wall. With her arms pulled close her chest so that way the backs of her forearms were almost pressed against it, she couldn't reach the knot that was right on her chest. Her hands were bound together at the wrists, and that rope was in turn tied to the one wrapped around her chest. Rope snaked around her elbows, tying her arms together that way as well, and that one was wrapped around her waist. Her legs were also bound together, and the ropes around her ankles, waist, and chest were tied to a pole, so she was effectively unable to get free and was now Fred's hostage.

He leered at her slim frame as he finished tying off the last knot, feeling glee at what he was doing. "So...how does it feel to be the helpless one?" He purred to her, making her blush slightly, even though it was essentially a life-or-death situation. "Because _many_ of my kind's females have been restrained this way..."

Daphne gave a slight squeak as he purred this last comment close to her ear. However, as soon as he finished that sentence, he grabbed a piece of cloth and shoved it into her mouth before tying it off at the back as well.

The bull Faunus was sure he could get away with the acts he had done before again, especially since this was one of those who had claimed to be his friend, but had turned against him in the end. Daphne looked up at him, fear in her blue eyes as he hefted his club and pondered on how to end her life.

"Now...how shall I go about this?" Fred mused. However, as he gazed into the human's fear-filled eyes, he felt for a moment, no matter how brief it was, old feelings coming back. For the briefest of moments, he hesitated, wondering if he could really go through with the act. Then rage came back to take its place. This was a human, one of those who had killed his father! He couldn't be sparing her just because of some old feelings! They were inferior to Faunus!

Lifting up the club, Fred prepared to end it all, even the connection to his past life.

* * *

Omnimon and Shannon walked around the village, trying to find any clue as to where Daphne was. Of course, Shannon was worried about her cousin, but there was nothing she could do except support Rik in his attempt to save her since she herself lacked an Aura and Semblance.

Looking around, Omnimon tried to get a sense of where Daphne was, but he was unable to. Closing his blue eyes, he tried to tap his Damger Sense, but found he was once more incapable of tapping it. Growling slightly, he opened his eyes as looked back at Shannon. "It seems I can't sense where he took her." He said, making Shannon look down at the ground in worry.

"Then...we can't find her?" The young woman asked as Omnimon shook his head.

"No, I did not say that." He lightly scolded her as he looked around. "I just meant I cannot pick up on the general location where they are most likely hiding."

That did little to help Shannon with her worry. However, Omnimon was not done speaking. "We just need to figure out where he could have taken her."

"But where?!" Shannon protested. "Fred could have taken her anywhere in this village!"

"We know that he's still here though." Omnimon pointed out. "Unless he had a vehicle hidden away, there is no possible way he could leave the village without needing to stock up on supplies for a three-days walk across the desert in the daylight."

Shannon had to admit, that was a valid reason to conclude Fred hadn't left the old Indian village. "That's true..." She admitted before Omnimon looked around and paused in his walking as he saw a trail of footprints in the ground.

He knelt down and examined the prints. "Hmm..." Omnimon mused before he looked up in the direction the prints were heading. "The tracks lead towards the left outskirts of the village." He noted with interest. "I cannot help but wonder what lies down that path."

"I don't know either." Shannon admitted, albeit sheepishly. "Daphne did mention that she and her friends didn't explore this village much during the dognaper case."

Omnimon vaguely figured it had to be one of these cases that had been solved by Daphne back in the past, but that was not really on his mind at the moment, as he was more concerned about figuring out where he could possibly attack the bull Faunus from hiding. He just needed to figure out where the male Faunus was holding Daphne.

He stood up and began to creep towards one of the buildings, only to see the window was too high for him to see through, which given his height of 6'5", was a surprise. He manifested the replica hands out of his weapons data and revealed them, only to jump up and grab onto the edge with his 'hands' and pull himself up so he could peek inside.

The Royal Knight frowned as he saw there was no sign of either the human female or the male Faunus inside. He let go and fell to his feet, just as Shannon walked over to another building and tried to find a way to peer inside herself. Looking over, Omnimon walked over to her and held out his 'hand' to her, offering her a lift up. Shannon looked unsure before he nodded once, a sign he could be trusted. She took his 'hand' and Omnimon lifted the human female onto his shoulders, where she sat with ease.

Peering inside, Shannon looked around carefully and slowly.

"See anything?" Omnimon asked as she shook her head.

"Not yet...Wait...I do!" Shannon exclaimed in a low voice. "It's Fred! And he has Daphne with him!"

"Is she hurt?" Omnimon almost demanded; although it wasn't outright, the harsh tone of his voice gave away he was requiring an answer right away.

"As far as I can tell, yes, she is." Shannon assured him. "But she's tied to a pole as well as gagged."

Here, Omnimon growled to himself. He didn't need to get a visual look at the scene to know what that meant. It had occurred once before with a Digimon he had been becoming close to, although he didn't really remember it that well due to not being brought into the world of the living again for years upon years.

He took Shannon off his shoulders and set her down on the ground, kneeling down beside her. She turned to look at him with a serious look that did nothing to hide the worry for her cousin in her eyes either. Blue eyes met blue as the two stared each other down. "Don't you even _think_ about having me stay out here." Shannon said before he could even speak, surprising him. The Royal Knight blinked before he chuckled.

"I was not going to suggest such a thing." He assured her. "She is your cousin after all, so it is appropriate you are involved with the rescue." Omnimon then gave her a serious look. "But I _must_ insist that if I tell you to run, you _do so_."

Shannon frowned, but sighed as she accepted it. The two stood up and faced the door, Omnimon calling out his Garuru Cannon as Shannon held an old spear/staff she found on the ground and picked up.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter done. Enjoy~! :3**


	9. Arc I: Fight

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Omnimon's Omni Force-Data Recovery_

 _When one loses valuable data, what do they do first? They try to recover it. That is essentially what Data Recovery, the fourth form of Omnimon's Omni Force Semblance, is, albeit with a price. While it can take a person minutes to recover lost data, because Data Recovery is essentially recovering a part of Omnimon himself, it can take much, much longer._

 _This form of his Semblance kicks in when the Grimm Slayer loses a limb or even part of one, often literally regenerating it. However, this comes at a price of also being the one form he uses the longest due to his Semblance's limit of being locked into the form currently in use until the circumstances behind its use are met or completed. As such, Omnimon is often at a lower level of power, because of how much of his Digi-Core's energy this form of his Semblance uses._

 _If one looks at Data Recovery, because Omnimon is literally_ regenerating, _aka recovering,_ _a lost limb, and because he is half flesh and blood as well as data, his healing rate is actually_ higher _than someone who has a normal limb-growth Semblance. However, this doesn't mean he can regenerate a lost limb in seconds or minutes. No, it takes four months at most, depending on which limb was lost._

 _A normal limb regrowth Semblance can appear to do the job in minutes, but those Semblances actually can take_ years _to take full effect. Sure, the limb itself might be regrown and usable from the outset, but there is the price of the brain having to recreate the connections of the pain receptors and nerves between the new limb and the brain. Because Omnimon is half-data, his cells have their genetic and digital information stored in his Digi-Core, which allows Data Recovery to recreate those connections that would otherwise take years to finish connecting, in just a matter of four months at most. Why? Because as the limb is regenerated, the nerve and pain receptor connections are recreated at the same time._

 _However, because this process takes so much energy, Omnimon's overall power is cut in half. This has forced him to learn to read the flow of battle and rely more on his fast reaction time and reflexes to get the upper hand in battle so he does not get caught off-guard._

 _Even with reduced power when using Data Recovery, Omnimon isn't a foe to take lightly. He is known as the Grimm Slayer for a reason._

* * *

"People often like to think that science-fiction will never become reality." TOM said as he closed the Data Recovery file. "Regrowing and regenerating limbs is one such aspect, but it is slowly becoming reality. Or is our reality just a mere figment of someone else's imagination? And what of that person's reality? Is it the same as ours, or is it different as well?" He leaned back in his chair and pressed a button on the right armrest. "If one gets too philosophical, then things are no longer science-fiction, but philosophy. And in the end, that can become science-fiction once more if one follows a philosophy that comes from the origin source in the first place. Everything comes back around to the beginning. Nothing ever truly ends, just as nothing ever truly begins. Everything comes from many, and one can emerge from many."

* * *

The forms of Omnimon and Shannon stood before the door, ready to enter and fight if the need arose. Shannon wasn't sure how she would handle being in combat, but she knew her cousin needed her.

Beside her, Omnimon had his Garuru Cannon out for use. He knew rushing in wasn't a good idea, so he had to play it safe with ranged weapons this time because of Fred's Semblance. The Royal Knight frowned to himself as many plans raced through his mind, trying to figure out which would work best. He looked around, trying to get an idea of the geography so he could best plan accordingly. Only ruins met his blue eyes, but those ruins were buildings that were large enough for him and Shannon to hide in, and some had windows as well as doors so he could fire his cannon and avoid getting hit if the need arose.

However, as this was an area of historical value as well, that limited his options for attack, so he had to choose between close range or the preferred long range. _'Hmm...It appears Fred chose this area as his hideout well.'_ Omnimon thought to himself as he looked around again. _'I can't use my Garuru Cannon for fear of damaging a place of historical value, but that also leaves me with only my Grey Sword for attacking. While I could use the Garuru Cannon, it would damage the area, and since his Semblance could possibly break my sword, I can't attack either way.'_

Looking down at the desert below, an idea came to his mind with a thoughtful hum. Perhaps there _was_ a way to defeat the bull Faunus...

He glanced back at Shannon. "Shannon, can I ask you to do something for me?" Omnimon asked as Shannon blinked in confusion.

"Um...Sure...I guess." She said, uncertain at best, wary at worst.

Omnimon smiled at her. "Relax. I just need you to provide me with something that can be of use. I have an idea..."

Shannon looked uncertain, but nodded in agreement. "If it can help free my cousin."

"Oh, it will do that and more..." Omnimon assured her.

* * *

Fred was about to bring the club down on Daphne's head, only for something to hit him on the back of the head. He looked back, lowering his club, only to see Shannon standing there, her left hand held out to show she was the one who had thrown the rock. She had a glare on her face that then turned into a smirk. "Hey, why don't you come after me?" She taunted as she stood up, her hands on her hips now. "Or is the big, bad bull Faunus afraid of a measly, unarmed human?"

The bull Faunus felt rage cross his face as he stalked out of the building he had taken to making his headquarters. "You will pay for that, human!" He snarled as he approached Shannon. The young woman turned and ran, running down the old streets and pathways to take to hiding. Shannon rounded a corner, just as Fred ran after her. But when he reached the location Shannon had run down, he saw no sign of her, just a form wearing a white cape looking out at the darkened sky above. The form looked back, only to reveal the same being that the bull Faunus had fought earlier. Two blue eyes met blue as Fred snorted with glee. "Well, we meet again, human."

The cape-wearing figure gave a grunt of acknowledgement, but no response. Fred frowned at the lack of a retort. "What, too scared to face a Faunus?"

"Who said I was scared?" The being replied in a voice that was either a low tenure or alto in tone. "And for the record, I am not a human."

Fred just laughed. "Not a human? Please! You're not a Faunus, even if you claim to not be human. And there is no way you are anything else _but_ human!"

The cape-wearing warrior grunted again. "You claim to be better than humans, and yet you take a hostage to keep others away." The figure sounded almost _disappointed_ in his actions, which baffled the bull Faunus. "I was under the impression you were once a great person, but here you are, associating with those who are nothing but cowards and radicals, relying on plebeian notions of violence to get their way and acting out like little human children who are having temper tantrums when they don't get their way."

Looking at his opponent, Fred was confused at the way he was being addressed. It was like this guy was _scolding_ him instead of being afraid of him! Fred felt anger rise in his chest as he realized this guy had no fear of him! He was a part of Satyra for crying out loud! People _feared_ him! There was no reason to _scold_ him like a little child! "Says the one who acts like a barbarian!" The bull Faunus spat, but something about that sounded distressed instead of angry.

"Oh? I think _your_ group is the barbaric one, relying on mere barbaric acts of violence and terror instead of talking with the humans like the civilized beings you claim to be." The white...knight-like figure countered. "So how is it that _humans_ are the barbarians when it is _you_ Faunus who are acting like the uncivilized beings?"

"You don't know what we Faunus have suffered!" Fred screamed as he waved his club around in the air.

"And you are just proving my point." The knightly figure replied calmly. "The way you are waving that club of yours around is just like a toddler human who is having a temper tantrum. You're upset I don't fear you."

Fred ran at the figure, but the white warrior just jumped off the edge, landing on the ground with a roll before standing up. "Face me then." The figure called up to Fred, who glared at the form with a snarl on his face. "Prove to me why I should fear you!"

"I _will_!" Fred shouted as he grabbed the rope Shannon, Daphne, and Omnimon had used to get up to the village. He rappelled down the side of the mountain-like vista the village was located on and reached the floor of the desert. Now that the bull Faunus was in the open, it was both his advantage as well as his disadvantage.

* * *

Shannon looked back, only to see Rik and Fred were on the desert floor below. The plan was working so far. She followed the slash marks he had made with his sword, leading back to where Daphne was being held. It was all on Rik now...

* * *

Omnimon stared down Fred, who was shaking with seething fury at his previous comments. Safe to say, it was what he had expected. The bull Faunus just wanted some respect and to be seen as an equal to a human, but the way he was going about it was all wrong. But he was also worried he might get through to the young man, to snap him out of this idea that fear was the way to go about getting that respect.

There was a tense silence before Fred made the first move. He flared his Aura, which was now dark blue, Omnimon noted with interest. Remaining calm as he could, the Royal Knight flared his own Aura, its white coloring coming into being, the yellow and blue accents also visible. "Let's see you stand up to my Bull Rush again!" Fred shouted as his Aura turned orange before he rushed forwards with that same speed and power Omnimon had witnessed once before. Omnimon growled to himself, the sound coming out as a low, raspy hum as he lowered his head slightly, eyes never straying from the oncoming Faunus.

His blue eyes took in the way the bull Faunus was moving with a calculating look before the Digimon made his move. He knew his own Semblance was not able to be used somehow, so he had to instead rely on another way of getting around that Semblance's power. _"That was so fast! It was like you weren't even there!"_ Abigail's words came back to him at that moment, which confused him before he realized exactly _why_ he was remembering those words. _'Of course!'_ He thought to himself as his head raised back up in realization. _'I can't just rely on Ability Breaker to win every fight! If my Semblance gets locked into one form at a time, then I am at a disadvantage if that happens. I need to rely on more than just my Semblance alone to win.'_

Standing up straight, Omnimon watched as Fred got closer and closer. But before contact could be made, Omnimon dodged to the left before landing on his feet and skidding to a stop. Fred just kept going straight before he began to make a slow loop around. Omnimon took this in with the eye of a veteran warrior, nodding to himself in approval of his own action. _'Okay... It seems his Semblance allows him to move in a mostly straight fashion, with slow, large loops around to the target if they manage to avoid the initial rush.'_ Omnimon thought to himself. _'I'm willing to bet he relies on surprise to catch his enemies off-guard, so that is how he can win most of his battles.'_

He aimed his Garuru Cannon at the still rushing bull Faunus, keeping an eye on the target. Omnimon waited for a slight second before he fired just ahead of the bull Faunus, the explosion of the impact with the ground throwing up dust so Fred could not see where he was going. Sure enough, the Faunus came to a stop, his Semblance cutting out as he coughed and tried to find his way out of the dust cloud. He emerged, wiping away the dust that had gotten in his eyes with a free hand while the other still held that club of his.

Looking back once the dust was out of his eyes, Fred glared hard at the Digimon. "One shot of your weapon won't do much to me!" He bellowed out in rage. "Your Dust magazine is probably out by now, considering you never had to reload!"

Omnimon blinked as he cocked his head to the side in confusion, a child-like innocence in his blue eyes. "Dust?" He asked, making Fred almost yell out in rage at the way his opponent was acting.

"GRRRAAAAHHHH!" Fred shouted as he threw his club forwards and launched the spikes out, the cables attached to them providing a means of keeping the target from escaping.

His Digimon instincts screaming, Omnimon snapped out of his child-like mindset, cursing himself for falling prey to that at the worst time possible, which was in the middle of a battle. Jumping back into the air, he called out his Grey Sword, swinging the blade around and hitting what spikes he could. However, a few still found their target and pulled him to the ground. Omnimon grunted as he landed on his side, his Garuru Cannon arm pinned to his side partially while his right leg had a spike and wire wrapped around it. Fred sneered as he began to withdraw the spikes, pulling the downed Digimon closer to him slowly but surely.

Omnimon knew he could try and struggle to get away, but that was not going to help him since it would only entangle him further in the wires if he did such a thing. So, he decided to bide his time, wait until the bull Faunus had him in range to hit him with the club. He made sure his left arm, his Grey Sword, was out of sight, supposedly pinned behind his back. Fred soon loomed over Omnimon's form and a laugh escaped him. "So much for being better than me!" He crowed as he held up his club above Omnimon's head. "Now, feel the fear that all humans should have when confronted with a Faunus!"

Instead though, as the club came down, Omnimon brought out his Grey Sword from behind his back and blocked the blow. Fred blinked in surprise as his eyes widened at the sight of the large blade, which was now against his club, keeping it from hitting the Royal Knight on the head. "You feel that humans should fear Faunus, but did you stop to consider the consequences your actions have for other Faunus?" Omnimon grunted out.

"Those Faunus will come to respect Satyra's actions soon enough." Fred countered as he swung the club down again, but the large blade blocked it yet again.

"A likely story." Omnimon huffed. He swung his left leg in a sweeping low kick, knocking the bull Faunus's legs out from under him. Fred fell to the ground with a sudden yelp, allowing the Digimon enough time to get to his feet. Omnimon swing down his Grey Sword and cut the wires that were still around him, freeing his Garuru Cannon arm and his right leg.

Fred got to his feet as he glared down the Digimon. "This will be your end!" He snarled as he raced towards Omnimon again, but the Royal Knight just ducked to the left, avoiding getting hit in the gut by the charge. The bull Faunus kept charging straight before he began to loop around, his Semblance flaring to life again. Watching carefully, Omnimon knew what was coming next by now. He aimed his Garuru Cannon again as he moved to the right, keeping and eye on Fred's movements. The bull Faunus was making a slow turn in his direction, just as he did before. The Royal Knight fired his Cannon again, the energy shot hitting the ground in front of Fred once more. Again, he had to come to a stop with his Semblance, which gave Omnimon time to rush in, Grey Sword out.

The Digimon rushes into the dust cloud, relying on his enhanced hearing to get an idea of where the bull Faunus was. The coughing was coming from his left, so that meant... Omnimon swung his sword, a scream of pain at impact telling him he was right in where the Faunus was. The dust cleared, revealing Fred with a nasty bruise to his left shoulder.

Looking up, the bull Faunus gave a glare to the Digimon. "How did you find me in all that dust?!" He demanded, but there was no answer.

Instead, the Royal Knight just sighed. "You just do not get what I am trying to say to you, do you?" His words made Fred angry again, but the Digimon didn't let the glare the Faunus sent his way brother him.

"So?!" Fred demanded. "What else is there to say?! We Faunus are better than mere humans!"

"But is violence the answer?" Omnimon asked as he glared back at the bull Faunus. "You are doing nothing but inciting fear into the humans and making them think _all_ Faunus are nothing but savages." His blue eyes were hard as he stared the bull Faunus down. "Is that what you want?"

"If it shows the humans we are their superiors, then yes, it is!" Fred declared with a sneer.

"Wrong answer." Omnimon said in an emotionless voice as he lunged forwards, his Grey Sword out for attack again.

The bull Faunus moved to the right in a ducking roll, but his shoulder ached with the motion and he hissed in pain. His Aura had prevented a nasty gash, but the pain was still felt from that blade's impact.

He swung his club, the cut wires now retracted but missing the spikes, thus revealing the inner workings of his weapon. Omnimon saw this and ducked before he put his Garuru Cannon to the ground and kicked the Faunus under the jaw with his right foot. The fact his cannon's barrel was on the ground gave him some leverage to also flip into the air with the motion of his kick. Once airborne, Omnimon aimed his Cannon and fired it twice.

Fred recovered from the kick, only to see the energy blasts coming at him from above his head. He flared his Aura, which took the brunt of the blasts, but the force of each energy attack pushed him back a few steps. That was what Omnimon has been aiming for. As he landed, the Digimon ran forwards, swinging down his Grey Sword again, intent on stopping the bull Faunus. Fred saw this and brought up his club, parrying the blow. Moving his sword downwards, Omnimon was able to move the club away and, retracting his Garuru Cannon, reconfigured the weapons data mass into his replica hand, revealing it and punching Fred in the chest. Of course, his Aura deflected the actual damage, but the Faunus still felt the pain regardless. Fred looked up with a glare and made to kick the Digimon in the gut, but his reflexes prevented that as Omnimon was able to move backwards to the left, pushing away from the Faunus.

With a cry of rage, the bull Faunus launched his club's spikes at the Digimon again, but Omnimon flared his own Aura, which prevented the wires from wrapping around him completely. The spikes and wire fell to the ground harmlessly, which gave the Royal Knight enough time to rush towards Fred again. The Faunus tried to recall his spikes towards his club in time, but was unable to as the Digimon was much faster in reaction time compared to a Faunus. Omnimon, using his replica hand from his MetalGarurumon head-hand, punched the bull Faunus once more, but as before, the Aura of the Faunus kicked in. Still, Omnimon didn't let that faze him as he then kicked the Faunus in the side.

Backing up with a stagger, Fred was now getting enraged again. His Aura flickered before it turned orange, signaling his use of his Semblance once more. Omnimon narrowed his blue eyes at this and watched to see what the Faunus was going to do next. _'It seems he is trying to overpower me through sheer speed and force.'_ He noted. _'Most likely he relies on his club's spikes and wire trick to catch the opponent off-guard by tying them up and then goes for the charge.'_ With this new information, based on what he had been seeing, the Royal Knight knew how to react now. As Fred charged at him again, the Digimon moved to the right this time with a duck-and-roll move, coming into a kneeling position on one knee and calling out his Garuru Cannon once more. He aimed it at the charging Faunus and fired a shot that was aimed directly at the center of the blazing orange Aura around the charging Faunus.

Much to his, and Fred's, surprise, the shot impacted with a good amount of force and brought the charge to a halt, but only for a short time. However, Omnimon was quick to note the orange energy around the charging bull Faunus was not as strong now, but it _was_ regaining its former strength. _'Energy blasts seem to slow down his charge, or rather, any kind of shot can if powerful enough.'_ Omnimon mused before he fired again. Just as before, the same thing happened, but this time Omnimon fired a few more shots in the same direction. The aura from Bull Rush became diminished with each shot, slowing Fred down enough for Omnimon to react accordingly with his Grey Sword. He ran forwards, sword drawn back as Fred increased his running speed, hoping to get back some of the charging energy he had lost with those shots. However, it was Omnimon who got the first blow, his Grey Sword impacting Fred's Bull Rush aura.

But to his shock, the blade didn't penetrate the orange aura like he had hoped. Fred sneered as he continued to run, impacting Omnimon in the gut again, but the Royal Knight was flung off and landed on the ground with a grunt as he flipped once before landing on his stomach. Thankfully he hadn't landed in the direct path of the bull Faunus, so he wasn't hit by Bull Rush again. Staggering to his feet, Omnimon glared as Fred came to a halt and began to heft his club once more. It was over his left shoulder, but the Faunus didn't seem bothered by the fact he had a weapon with spikes on his injured shoulder.

"So, I see you still stand." He mocked as Omnimon glared him down still. "You are quite persistent, aren't you?"

"I follow the Code of the Knights, so I kind of _have_ to be persistent." Omnimon countered with a growl.

Fred just laughed. "Your little code can't protect you from my power, nor can it help you win." He sneered. "I bet you haven't even unlocked your Semblance yet."

That made Omnimon twitch. In a way, Fred was right, as he couldn't use his Semblance, but the Digimon _knew_ he had unlocked it. But if that was the case, then why couldn't he _use it_?! _'C'mon, Omnimon...think! Why can't you use your Semblance?'_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the ground. It wasn't until he had gotten hurt that he had been able to use his Semblance. In fact, it had been after he had lost a toe and part of his WarGreymon head-hand that he had been unable to use his Semblance. Then, he perked up. His Semblance had three known forms to him...but what if... _'There's a fourth form...'_ He thought to himself before looking at his WarGreymon head-hand. Sure enough, while he had lost part of the left horn on it, he could see it was glowing slightly, which surprised him. He hadn't even noticed that before. However, that wasn't all. It seemed to be _regenerating_ as well!

 _'A recovery form? Of course!'_ Omnimon realized at that point. _'_ That _would explain everything, including why I can't use my Semblance. It's_ already _in use! And because it gets locked into one form at a time, I can't access the other forms of it!'_

He then looked back at Fred, who was still sneering at him. "I actually _do_ have a Semblance, but it's currently in use in another form instead of one I could have used earlier." Omnimon said as he faced the Faunus directly. "I know that I can win however." He continued. "I just have to adapt to using more...rudimentary methods to win."

Fred laughed again. "How can a Semblance have more than one form? Every Semblance has one form." He said as soon as he recovered from his laughing fit. "If you have a Semblance that has more than one form, you aren't normal."

"Indeed." Omnimon rumbled thoughtfully. "Then again, I didn't come here through normal means, and my 'birth' wasn't normal for my kind either. So when have I ever been normal?"

Fred looked confused before he brushed it aside. "Whatever. You will see how feared I am soon enough."

Here, Omnimon snorted. "Please. I am far from afraid of you." He said as Fred felt his left eye twitch at the comment. "In fact, your fighting style is quite predictable when one gets past the first charge."

"No it isn't!" Fred countered, but he knew, deep down inside, that this stranger was in fact right. His fighting style _was_ predictable, which was why he won by the element of surprise. "You can't predict everything about it!"

Omnimon instead watched carefully, but the bull Faunus didn't make an attempt to charge at him again. Instead, he remained standing, feeling strange inside. He hated these feelings, as they were unusual. He knew as a Faunus, he had to get his right recognized, but the feelings he was getting on that were mixed. On one hand, he was glad there was a group willing to do _whatever_ it took to get their rights, but on the other hand, he wasn't being shown the respect or fear he felt he deserved. Instead, he was being _scolded_ on his choice to join Satyra, whom he was being told were terrorists, and that they didn't act civilly like the other, weaker Faunus rights groups. He felt torn, but at the same time, he wanted to prove he was a superior being to a human, because after all, weren't the humans afraid of the Faunus?

Fred clenched his fists as he lowered his head, tears running down his cheeks from his now hidden eyes, which were covered by his blonde hair. He hated these feelings! He was a fricking _Faunus_! Not some weak human! So why was he feeling so torn up?! Why was he crying?! He deserved to be treated better than a human! He wasn't second-class as a citizen! Nor was he a slave or even a delicacy! He was a living being, damn it! He looked up at the Royal Knight, his blue eyes hard as tears still ran down his cheeks. "Like you know _anything_ about his we Faunus are treated! We _deserve_ to have the same rights as humans! We are their equals; no, we are their _superior_ cousins! They _have_ to respect us as such!"

Omnimon frowned to himself mentally as he watched this before he sighed and closed his blue eyes. "So, you truly believe that?"

"Yes!" Fred screamed. "I do! I do believe it!"

But instead of attacking, Omnimon just turned away. "Fighting you more would be pointless then." He said sadly. "If you truly feel that Faunus are better than humans, then you are beyond help."

Fred charged forwards, his club held high above his head, a loud cry escaping his throat as he intended to club Omnimon into submission, perhaps even death. Omnimon turned at the shout, only to see the club swinging down right towards his forehead. Despite his quick reaction time and reflexes, he became aware there was no way he could possibly dodge or even put up his Aura in time to deflect the worst of it. Fred was sure he would win now, but a new opponent made herself known at that point, a claymore cutting in front and blocking the club from its target.

Fred glared at the one who blocked, only to have his blue eyes widen in shock. For the one who had saved his opponent was none other than Daphne herself. And she looked pissed.

* * *

Daphne had been certain Fred would end her life as she saw the club coming down on her head, only for him to stop as a rock hit the back of his head. He looked back, only for him and her to see Shannon standing there, a glare on her face before it became a smirk. "Hey, why don't you come after me?" She taunted as she stood up, her hands on her hips now. "Or is the big, bad bull Faunus afraid of a measly, unarmed human?"

The bull Faunus felt rage cross his face as he stalked out of the building he had taken to making his headquarters. "You will pay for that, human!" He snarled as he approached Shannon. The young woman turned and ran, running down the old streets and pathways to take to hiding. Daphne became scared for her cousin, but there was no way she could get free of the ropes holding her to the pole. She was certain he would kill Shannon, but much to her surprise and relief, Shannon came back a few minutes later. She didn't even have a wound on her. Her cousin removed the gag around her mouth, giving Daphne a much needed reprieve from that.

"Shannon...how did you avoid Fred like that?" She asked as Shannon began to untie her.

"I had some help." Shannon replied as Daphne looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked as her cousin gained a smirk.

Looking back out the door, she spoke. "It was Rik. He's taking on Fred."

Daphne became concerned for the white warrior. "And you let him?!" She exclaimed in shock. "Fred's a bull Faunus! And his Bull Rush is nothing to ignore either!"

Shannon looked back at her cousin. "Relax, cousin. He assured me he can handle Fred no problem."

But Daphne wasn't so sure. "Well, we should still go help him." She said as she felt the ropes around her falling away. Rubbing her sore wrists, Daphne grabbed her claymore and hefted it into her hands. "Besides, Fred owes us an explanation."

The two women went down to where they had come up to the ruins, only to see the white warrior walking away from Fred, who looked enraged for some reason. Daphne climbed down as quickly as she could before breaking into a run and, reaching where Fred was about to club Rik into submission, thrust her claymore into view, blocking said club. Shannon had made her way down at a slower pace, but she also made her way over, albeit keeping a distance since she herself hadn't unlocked her Aura yet.

To say Daphne was pissed was an understatement. _'Hell no hath like the fury of a woman scorned...'_ Shannon thought to herself as she took note of the look in Daphne's eyes. Yep...she was _far_ from merely pissed off...

* * *

 **Name: Fred Jones**

 **Aura: Dark blue**

 **Semblance: Bull Rush**

 **Description: Aura turns orange before use. Fred's strength and speed are enhanced as he rushes forwards in a linear manner. The sheer speed of his charge, combined with the power of his Aura as well as his strength, allows him to deliver powerful blows that can injure most foes if they don't get out of the way in time. Safe to say, only those with speed-based Semblances can avoid the charge in time to escape any real serious injury. However, in the case of the Grimm Slayer, his reflexes and reaction time, being the highest ever noted, are sufficient enough to avoid the charge. Can make turns, but said turns are wide and slow, making dodging much easier.**

 **Weapon: Club with roped spikes that can be launched from their holes and then retracted to said holes.**


	10. Arc I: Information

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3 Also, forgive me if I mess up the effects of the Celtic Runes on Daphne's claymore weapon, as I do not know their effects like you probably do, Maximus. -_-' That being said, I can go back and fix the effects of the runes if I do indeed get the effects wrong. Just a warning is all.**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Faunus Rights_

 _In the days of old, humans once lived alongside animal-like humans, or those that had animal traits in addition to being human. These people were termed Faunus, and for a while, things seemed peaceful between humans and Faunus. However, that was not the case, as Faunus were actually being denied the same rights as humans. For many years, they were seen as slaves, objects, and even delicacies, but eventually, strides began to be made for the better, as humans began to see Faunus were the same as them, albeit with animal-like traits. While this was good, some felt the changes were too slow, or were not doing enough. It was from this discontented group that a few terrorist groups for Faunus rights emerged, the most prominent being the Satyra group._

 _Most Faunus however, did not, and do not, see Satyra's actions as representative of them as a whole, and even denounce the group as going as far as to ruin relations with the humans, which, admittedly, have been worsening since the group's creation. While many do agree with the group's ideas, the majority do not, and have been working hard with the proper authorities to bring down said group as well as prove that not all Faunus are in line with their way of thinking._

 _While many humans are willing to go all out and claim all Faunus are sub-human because of the terrorist group's acts, many more are in fact willing to see past the claims and look at the actions of the group's members as individuals instead of blaming the Faunus species as a whole. This line of thinking has given the United Nations initiative to bring down Satyra and improve relations with the Faunus as well as address their rights, something that Satyra, for all of their claims of making headway, has not been able to accomplish._

* * *

"Can the actions of one make a difference?" TOM asked as he closed down the file on Faunus Rights. "Many like to say yes. For instance, if someone wants to improve the lives of others, then they will take steps to do so. But will their actions matter? Will those actions be remembered for years to come? Sometimes it takes the ordinary to do something extraordinary." He leaned back and pressed a button on his right armrest before looking at a screen that showed a woman with brown hair tied back in a braid and sharp hazel eyes. She wore a dark blue business suit with a white shirt and red tie while on the left arm sat an odd golden insignia that was a Z in front of a V-shaped Chevron similar to the Dragon of Denver's, a golden four-pointed star behind that, and two golden mechanical wings emerging from the back of that. "If someone claims to be extraordinary, then are they really? It is those who are looked at with the most scrutiny, and most often the liars if their actions don't match up. But if someone does not make that claim, then are they really extraordinary? Or are they just the ordinary who happened to be in the right place, at the right time, with the right ideas?"

Looking forwards towards the planet again, TOM chuckled. "No one is born extraordinary. Because if they are, then they are the liars. Only the actions can make it so someone is extraordinary or not." He looked towards the screen once more. "After all, the actions of a person matter, no matter how small. How you are remembered is determined through your actions. So, do you want to be remembered as someone ordinary, or will you go that little extra to become someone extraordinary?"

* * *

Fred looked surprised to see Daphne looking mad at him and her claymore in hand. "How...?"

Omnimon was more than relieved to see Daphne out and safe, but he also felt his knight's pride had been jeopardized by her saving him. Still, he knew she had saved his life, so he wouldn't call her out on her actions, despite his pride telling him to.

"I had some help." Daphne hissed before she swung her claymore at him. The bull Faunus ducked the blow, using his club to block it. Fred then kicked towards Daphne with his left foot, but she was far more graceful than he was and managed to dodge it by dancing, almost, out of the way. She landed on her feet before running again, her claymore drawn back. The bull Faunus swung his club and managed to deflect the claymore away from his body. A sneer crossed his face as he made to grab Daphne by her arm, but a force on his back made him fall forwards instead; a glance back revealed the source as none other than Omnimon himself. He had managed to get to his feet and run forward, slamming into the bull Faunus's back with his left shoulder forwards.

Fred snarled in anger as he turned around, throwing his left arm out to stop his fall while he swung his club at the Digimon, but Omnimon was faster and dodged to the left, the blow barely missing his left shoulder.

Daphne spun her claymore around as the ancient Celtic runes began to glow, only to unleash a whirlwind of dust around her before she slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to crack towards Fred. The runes on her claymore allowed her to manipulate the earth to a degree, mostly to cause tremors and cracks so as to trip up the target so she could then rush in and take them down with blunt force.

Fred stumbled as the cracks made him trip, only for Omnimon to run in, his Grey Sword drawn back and ready to use. He didn't unleash his more powerful attack, instead the blade glowing a smooth sapphire blue color. _"GREY SWORD!"_ The energy blast sped out towards Fred, who had to roll to the right side while Daphne jumped to the opposite side. However, that was what Omnimon had been planning on and Daphne picked up on it as well. She nodded once at him before swinging her claymore again, the runes still glowing. She then slammed it into the ground once more, this time throwing up rocks that jutted out of the ground towards Fred. He gaped before getting to his feet and running, but the rocks kept approaching him at a faster pace than he could outrun. Only by jumping to the left did he avoid getting impaled. Landing on the ground with a grunt, the bull Faunus got up from where he landed on his stomach and continued to run. Daphne was about to unleash the same trick again, but a hand from Shannon made her stop.

Daphne looked at her cousin, who shook her head. "No." Shannon said. "Let him go for now."

Omnimon watched with a serious look in his blue eyes as he saw the Faunus running to escape in the distance. "He has some thinking to do." The Digimon said, surprising both female humans as they looked at him in confusion. "He has to process what I told him, although I doubt it will make much difference."

"What did you tell him?" Daphne asked as the Royal Knight looked back at her.

"I merely gave him a lecture on how disappointed I was." Omnimon replied. "As well as how his group is the uncivilized bunch because they use violence to get what they want and refuse to talk like the civilized beings they claim to be."

Shannon blinked at his response. "I...don't think it was a good idea to say that."

Omnimon blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because Satyra may mark you as a threat now." Daphne replied to answer his question.

Omnimon didn't seem all that scared or worried though, as he just gave a shrug. "If they do, then that's the result. It's not like I haven't been targeted before." He said, making Daphne and Shannon look at one another in confusion.

"So...you're not worried?" Shannon asked, just to make sure.

"Why would I be?" Omnimon countered. "If what your former friend showed me was any indication, it sounds like this Satyra group is nothing more than a bunch of fully-grown Faunus that can't stop acting like human toddlers who are having temper tantrums at not getting their way."

Both women blinked at his response, surprised at not only how blunt it was, but also because it was true in the utmost sense that it could not be denied in any way.

Shannon coughed a bit before speaking. "So...um...should we head out?"

Daphne nodded. "That would be a good idea." She agreed. "Especially since we have no idea where Fred is going."

Omnimon nodded as well. "Yes. I agree." He confirmed. "Besides, I have another destination to reach since this one proved to be a false lead in my search."

Daphne looked back at him. "Would you like a lift?"

The Digimon had to chuckle at her offer. "Yes, that would be most appreciated." He said, laughing slightly still.

The threesome got into the Mystery Machine, with Shannon driving while Omnimon took the back again. He sat against the wall as Daphne took the passenger side up front, next to Shannon. Shannon started the van and left the old ruins behind, but Daphne gave a slightly longing look at the old Indian village as it faded into the distance behind them. Omnimon noticed this and cocked his head slightly, but he didn't question what she was up to, figuring it was more of a personal nature and it was not his place to pry.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

 _"In other news, Fredrick Jones Jr, a well-known member of Satyra escaped the clutches of the police again, refusing to cooperate as usual. However, police were quick to note the many minor injuries on the bull Faunus's form. Who could have injured a member of Satyra? Will the group target the person responsible? Will we hear of an unsolved murder, as the group is known to claim responsibility for? Only time will tell."_

The news itself wasn't that unusual, but the content of it _was_. To hear someone had injured a member of Satyra was not that common, but when it did happen, there was always some sort of unsolved murder that occurred a few weeks later, and while the police never caught the murderers, the group always claimed credit, even when there was no connection to be found.

Monty Uno listened as the report continued. _"Fredrick Jones Jr. fought off the police, but as he did, he shouted some unusual claims. The chief of police has noted that the Faunus stated the white knight the terrorist claims they sent would fall the next time they met. After asking, the police chief was quick to clarify that there was 'no white knight they sent after Fredrick Jones Jr.'. Whoever the bull Faunus encountered, it was clearly not a known Huntsman or Huntress."_

To him, that sounded a lot like Omnimon, if he was correct in what he was hearing. "Why do you make such enemies, my boy?" Monty murmured, worried for the Royal Knight now. Sure, he knew the Digimon could handle himself if his stories were correct, but he couldn't help but worry since he had trained Omnimon in awakening his Aura as well as how to use it and his Semblance. Plus, the fact that the Royal Knight had first arrived with the mindset of a child helped to validate his worries as well.

Abigail didn't know what the older man had said as she watched the news as well. "A white knight?" She asked as Monty looked down at her.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Abby." He said with a chuckle as he lifted her into his lap. "You asked about the white knight?" The Faunus nodded, making the male human chuckle again. "Well, Abby, that is just what the news people call the one who injured that Satyra scum. No one knows if there is a real white knight or not."

Nigel came up as well, having heard the same report. "So you think this knight might not exist?" He asked as his father looked back at him as well.

"I didn't say that, Nigel, my boy." Monty assured his son. "I just said no one can tell if there is such a person or not. It could be just a claim by Satyra for all we know."

He hated lying to his children, well...his son and 'daughter' to be exact, but he had no choice. They did not remember Omnimon like he did.

"Whether the knight exists or not doesn't matter." Monty assured his two children. "Just be glad there is someone who can fight against Satyra."

The two kids went back to watching the news as Monty frowned to himself, hoping Omninon would be alright...

* * *

In the Mystery Machine, Omnimon was watching Daphne and Shannon talk a bit every now and then, but it was mostly silent, much to his personal displeasure. While it was not his place to pry into personal issues, he could tell the longer-haired human female needed to get something off her chest, even if he didn't feel it was prudent for him to ask away. The longer things were silent, the more she seemed to sulk and pout, much to his annoyance. Finally, he sighed and spoke. "Look, I know it is not my place to pry into personal matters, but I can clearly tell you need to talk about whatever is on your mind." He said as Daphne looked back at him in surprise. "So, whatever it is that is bothering you, feel free to tell me about it."

Daphne blinked in surprise, as did Shannon, but then she smiled a bit as Daphne looked down and sighed. "It's fine." She said, but Omnimon wasn't about to let it go.

"Tell me. How do you know that Faunus?" He asked, hoping to start a lead in into the topic she so wanted to avoid. Finally, Daphne sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again as she looked at the floor of the van.

"Back in the day, Fred and I were members of the same team along with our best friends, Shaggy and Velma. We couldn't make a team name with first letters of our names so we settled on calling ourselves Mystery Inc, after the famous team of detectives in our home town of Crystal Cove." Daphne smiled a bit at the memories. "We were inseparable and we solved many mysteries, caught many criminals, saved many lives but as a Faunus there were places where Fred faced prejudice even though Faunus and Mobians were given equal rights in this country. Too bad not everyone got the memo. His father didn't help in that regard either."

"His father?" Omnimon spoke up.

"Fred Jones Sr, Fred's adopted father. He is the mayor of Crystal Cove and source of deep grief for Fred because he always encouraged Fred to make a stand against humans, blaming them for the misfortunes of Faunus in other countries. We tried to show Fred that not all humans were like those people but suddenly one day there was an accident and our teammate Velma was killed." Daphne's eyes watered a bit. "She had just given birth to her daughter, Robin. My goddaughter and Shaggy's daughter. After that, Fred just snapped and suddenly he was began seeing all humans as the enemy, even to the ones who supported the rights and freedoms of the Faunus and Mobians."

Daphne wiped her eyes. "I am not sure what happened. I've seen injustice in this world but not all of it is humanity's fault. Just as there have been humans guilty of horrible crimes, against the Faunus and others there have been an equal number of Faunus and Mobians who have inflicted just as much cruelty back humans and even themselves. Murder, cannibilism, and other forms of cruelty that shows me that we all have the same capacity for good and evil but Fred...It's almost like something took him and made him into someone else, someone filled with rage and hate."

Omnimon looked down at that and went silent before he sighed and closed his blue eyes as a memory came to him. "Back home, there are those who feel the same way. It's like humans, Mobians, and Faunus here, but...the ones who have more animal-like traits discriminate against those who are more humanlike." He began. "I am one of the few very strong protectors of my home, and yet I also felt that very same discrimination whenever I went into an area of the more...animal-like citizens."

Daphne blinked as she looked back up at him. "You...you were?" She asked, not wanting to bring up bad memories.

"Indeed I was." Omnimon confirmed as he opened his blue eyes, not even making eye contact. Instead, he kept his gaze on the metal floor of the van. "I never saw anyone as good or evil in that part of life. Everyone has it, even the more humanlike citizens of my home." He continued. "Even I have done great acts of cruelty to others, although it was more in defense of my home than anything else." He then sighed a bit. "I will not go as far as to claim my actions were the right ones, nor will I try to justify my actions in any real meaningful way." Omnimon continued.

"Rik..." Daphne murmured.

Omnimon looked back at her as he continued. "My story has a point." He said as she looked at him with confusion.

"Wait, do you have Faunus and Mobians?" Daphne asked as he shook his head.

"No. I don't like to reveal this, but I am not from here. Nowhere on this planet to be exact." Omnimon began again. "I am what is known as a Digimon, and I come from a world called the Digital World, but it does not exist here."

"So...you are...what exactly?" Daphne asked as she titled her head in confusion.

"I am a being made up of data, and I come from a different dimension." Omnimon replied. "In my home dimension, the Digital World exists beside the human world as a parallel world almost. There are no Grimm, Faunus, Mobians, Aura, Semblances, or even heroes like what you have here."

Shannon, also hearing this, looked back as best she could while driving. "So, you're like an alien?"

"If you wish to refer to me as such, then so be it." Omnimon replied.

"So, what is your name?" Daphne asked. "It surely can't be Rik, can it?"

"That is just the shortened form of my title, which is Royal Knight." Omnimon clarified. "And my name is Omnimon."

Shannon and Daphne were surprised at this revelation, but then again, they lived in a world where humans could have animal parts and where animals could become similar to humans, so this wasn't as surprising to them as he thought it would be. He looked at them with slight amazement. "You are not surprised at my revelation?"

"Well, we _do_ live in a world where humans can have animal parts and traits and where animals can become humanlike in many ways, so why should this be any different?" Shannon countered with a teasing smirk.

Omnimon blinked before he chuckled again. "That is true." He conceded.

When the two women asked him questions about his world and how it worked, he was more than willing to tell them, but he only told them what he told Monty Uno, and refused to delve deeper into legends like that of the Legendary Warriors or even the Royal Knights. Sure, he told them about the group as a whole, but he refused to explain any further than that, except for about his friend and fellow Knight who went missing.

"So, you're out looking for your friend, is that it?" Shannon asked as Omnimon nodded.

"It is." He confirmed. "But I also cannot just ignore the issues at hand here, namely the issue of the Grimm." Omnimon continued. Although he was not going to delve into the issue of the Fallen since that was more of an issue of a different typing, as he labeled it.

"You plan to help against the Grimm?" Daphne asked as the Digimon nodded. "But why? This isn't an issue that your world has."

Omnimon nodded. "True, but as part of the code of the Royal Knights, I cannot ignore an issue that endangers those who cannot defend themselves." He explained. "The issue of the Grimm is far more than it seems to be, but I only know of a few pieces for the overall picture."

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked without looking back.

"I mean there is more to the Grimm than there seems to be." Omnimon replied as he leaned back and looked at Shannon himself. "If you have heard the rumors, there is a chance a human could become infused with the essence of Grimm." He continued. "But it is as I said; rumors."

Daphne frowned here. "So you can't confirm or deny these rumors, correct?"

"Correct." Omnimon said. "I have never seen one of these rumored beings, so I cannot confirm the legitimacy of the rumors themselves." Or rather, he was not admitting said rumors were indeed true. He didn't need to scare the two human females with the revelation the Fallen did indeed exist.

"I could never imagine fighting a human infused with the essence of Grimm." Shannon said as Daphne nodded with a shudder.

Omnimon nodded. "I wouldn't wish to face such a being either." He said, although that last part was a lie.

Safe to say, he wished he didn't have to face a Fallen ever again. They were very difficult to beat for a reason, after all...

* * *

 _The form swung from tree to tree, holding the prize in its free appendage, eagerly awaiting its arrival to the old mining town. Yes, another clue lurked there, and it would soon be found._

 _As for those Grimmnoids, they would continue to plague the village nearby as a distraction. Since none knew of the Fallen, save for a select Huntsmen and Huntresses as well as those pathetic superheroes, this would be perfect. Only the Grimmnoids knew of the Fallen, but only as the Inspired Ones. That was the name they gave those they infused with Grimm essence, and while it was stupid in his honest opinion, it worked to the form's favor, as it could perform its acts of criminality and get away with it so long as it returned to the mining town._

 _Now the form knew where to go, but first, ithad to gain the next clue before moving on from the abandoned mining town._

* * *

Omnimon was sitting in the van as the trio continued their journey to the mining town that was Omnimon's next destination. Things had become silent between him and the two women he was traveling with, and he had just become lost in his thoughts recently.

Daphne was also lost in her thoughts, but Shannon was more focused on driving than the silence between her two traveling companions. Then, Omnimon broke the silence. "When I fought Fred, he said something that confused me."

"What?" Daphne asked as she looked back at the Digimon.

"He assumed my weapons used something called Dust." The Royal Knight explained. "But I have never heard of such a thing, and my weapons certainly don't use it."

Daphne sighed. "Dust is a mineral that we humans use in our fight against the Grimm." She began to explain. "Only beings with Aura can use Dust effectively. It is considered a more physical aspect of someone's Aura, even more than a Semblance."

Omnimon nodded. "And there are different types of Dust?"

"Yes." The woman confirmed. "There are. Certain types of Dust can have different effects. Like light blue Dust is Ice, red Dust is Fire, yellow Dust is Electricity or Thunder, etc."

Omnimon nodded. "I see." He said, taking in this new information. This would be helpful down the road, he mused with a small hum. However, he wasn't sure _how_ it would be useful. His mind wandered back to his missing friend, and he couldn't help but become concerned, although it was not shown on his face physically.

 _'Where are you, Gallantmon?'_ He wondered to himself.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, the newly reprogrammed subject was finished with his training. No longer the familiar form Omnimon was used to, the subject had taken on a new name as well. "Ah, I see you have finished training." Van Kleiss purred as he looked at the subject, who stood at attention.

"Yes, milord." The subject replied in a gruff, and yet raspy voice instead of the smooth baritone he once had.

"Well, I believe it can be allowed for you to go out and take care of those who oppose us." The former EVO said with a sneer. "Are you ready, Galimon?"

The newly named Galimon nodded. "Yes, milord."

"Then you are free to go out there. But one word of caution. There is a missing subject out there, and you are to terminate it." Van Kleiss said sternly. "The subject wears a cape, just like you, and the armor is white."

"That...is very vague, milord." Galimon said as Van Kleiss nodded.

"Yes, it is, but it is all we have on the missing subject." The former EVO admitted. "However, I do not doubt you will know when you see the subject."

Galimon nodded before turning and walking off, his mission clear. No one would threaten the master and lord...

* * *

Omnimon was sound asleep as Daphne looked back at Shannon. "So, what do you think of him?" The shorter-haired woman asked her cousin as Daphne looked back at the sleeping Digimon.

"Well, he's certainly strong." She admitted. "But I'm not entirely sure I buy his story of being from a different dimension."

Shannon laughed. "True, but how else can you explain the fact he has never had to reload a Dust canister into his ranged weapon?"

Daphne laughed at that as well. "Okay, I _might_ believe it just a bit."

The two women laughed again before it faded off. There was silence again, which was not that unusual. The cousins almost always traveled in silence, save for talking about possible leads on Fred's location. However, now that they had lost the trail on Fred again, they were back to square one. Daphne sighed at that point, but she was unaware of their third companion already waking up. "I just wish I could convince Fred not all humans are the enemy."

"It may be possible, but it may also not be."

The two women looked back, only to see Omnimon awake, glancing in their direction with his blue eyes on them.

"Oh. We're sorry if we woke you, Omnimon." Shannon said as the Royal Knight shook his head.

"I was already awake when I heard you talking." He said as he sat up. "And as for your previous inquiry, I have doubts that your former friend will be able to be convinced not all humans are the reason for the living conditions and distrust of the Faunus."

"Why?" Daphne asked as she looked at him again.

Omnimon closed his blue eyes before he opened them again. "The chain of events that led to his commitment to violence in Satyra all began with the group's actions of violence. His adopted father was no doubt a Faunus himself, if what you told me is correct. And he heard tales of how humans were responsible for many terrible things against the Faunus race from the one who was supposed to be his father. That may have started things with him leaving you, but Satyra's actions began it all. In the end, only the Faunus themselves are to blame; at least, the extremist ones are. But the end result is the same. Humans distrust _all_ Faunus because of the group's actions."

"So, you're saying that Satyra's actions are responsible for Faunus being distrusted and discriminated against in countries like this one?" Shannon realized.

"To a point yes." Omnimon admitted. "But that's not to say otherwise either. Humans have discriminated against Faunus for a long time, from what I hear, and that will always exist. But the actions of extremist groups like Satyra don't help the situation either."

The two women looked at each other and then back at the Royal Knight.

"That's...quite the...well...that's quite a theory." Daphne noted as the Digimon snorted once.

"It's hardly a theory. It's typical human behavior, although I will not claim that Digimon are better than humans in that line of thinking. In fact, I wnn't deny that we Digimon are also at fault for discriminatory actions and thinking either." Omnion admitted. "Even I myself have had such thoughts from time to time, but thankfully not to the extent that others have experienced; although I attribute that to my Royal Knight training and position in all honesty."

Silence once more took hold of the threesome before Shannon spoke up again. "So...where to next?" She asked as Omnimon took out the map.

"My next destination is an old mining town nearby." He replied as he pointed at it with his WarGreymon head-hand. "Since there was no sign of the Grimmnoids in the Indian village, this has to be the location of their headquarters, and the missing scroll."

"Wait...I know that place!" Daphne exclaimed. "That's where it is said the town's mayor was said to have been buried alive by disgruntled miners who had their pay stolen by him every week."

Omnimon looked at her in confusion before she blushed and Shannon laughed. "What?! It's a habit to check the history of places when traveling to see if there is a mystery to solve!" Daphne said in her defense.

"I...will not question your habits if you don't question mine." Omnimon said slowly as Daphne looked at him in confusion, but nodded.

Shannon then looked at the Royal Knight. "Do you know anything about the town?"

"No, I do not." Omnimon admitted. "But I believe that can be rectified if Daphne is willing to explain what she knows about the place."

Daphne looked at the Digimon before sighing. "I guess I have no choice then." She sighed before looking at the map herself.

"I can only tell you the legend of the buried alive mayor, but that's it." She admitted. "However, since it also spans the town's history, it should be helpful too."

Omnimon frowned at this. "Although it might include the town history, most legends are fiction and cannot be trusted fully."

Daphne blinked before sighing again. "I guess that rules out the legend then."

"Look, I may not know the town history, but as long as I can get an idea of the buildings in the town and other factors like that, I can figure out where the Grimmnoid HQ could be." Omnimon explained. "The history would be helpful yes, but it can only go so far as intel."

Shannon looked at her cousin, who sighed once more. "Okay, I'll admit that." She conceded. Then she looked up at the Royal Knight again. "However, I would still be careful in case because the mayor's ghost is said to haunt the place."

Omnimon nodded once. "Noted." He said before looking back at the map again. But as he looked at it, he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling just from looking at it. He had long since learned to trust his gut instincts, as they had served him well in more than one battle. If this feeling he was getting was any indication, then things would not be so easy when they got there...

* * *

 **Chapter is complete~! :3 Almost done with the Grimmnoid Arc, which will also explain how Omnimon gets his nickname of Grimm Slayer too! :3**


	11. Arc I: Decisions and Newcomers

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3 Also, forgive me if I mess up the effects of the Celtic Runes on Daphne's claymore weapon, as I do not know their effects like you probably do, Maximus. -_-' That being said, I can go back and fix the effects of the runes if I do indeed get the effects wrong. Just a warning is all.**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Digital World_

 _When one thinks of the word 'digital', they often think of computers and data. While that is true, what these individuals don't realize is that there is more to this than meets the eye. For there is another world that is parallel to the human world, but different at the same time._

 _This world, while made of data, also has a physical form. But in order to get that physical form to be known to humans, the humans themselves must become data. And in order for the inhabitants of the Digital World to survive in the human world, they must gain a physical form. This is done by a data/physical barrier that does the transitions between data and physical._

 _Living in the Digital World are creatures called Digimon. The Digimon are quite civilized as well as intelligent like humans, although they can have the senses and instincts of a Faunus or Mobian. Of the Digimon, there are many evolutionary stages/levels, with the most powerful being Mega/Ultimate. There are also many different forms of evolution for Digimon, but most prefer the standard form, which is evolving from one stage to the next._

 _However, this does not mean the Digital World is all about survival of the fittest. There is a form or some kind of governmental hierarchy, with the strongest Digimon overseeing the protection of the Digital World and the human world. The strongest average Mega Digimon would be the Celestial Angels, surpassed only by the Royal Knights. The Legendary Warriors are just below the Celestial Angels, but can surpass them in power when they combine all of their strength._

 _In times of need, humans can be called to the Digital World to work with partner Digimon to help keep the two worlds safe. Nicknamed Digidestined, these humans are not chosen by destiny, but by the strongest Digimon to help protect both worlds. An aide program did at one point create a prophecy and those children that were picked were called Chosen Children, but in reality, the majority of Digidestined are never chosen by fate or destiny._

* * *

"New worlds can have new cultures, including how protectors arise in times of need." TOM said as he closed the Digital World file. "After all, not all the best heroes are chosen by destiny." He leaned back in his chair as he looked at the screens before him, the main one showing a squadron of twenty-two people. "Some protectors make their own destiny and becomes known through that. Others might even fight against a pre-determined destiny and fate to make their own path." He presses a button on his left armrest. "But what makes a protector is not the title they have. No, not all heroes are in it because it's the right thing to do either. Those who do the right thing, even if it makes them the enemy, are often vindicated in the end."

* * *

The form of Omnimon hadn't stirred since leaving the desert. Having fallen asleep, the Royal Knight had been left to snooze while Daphne and Shannon spoke in quiet tones of voice. "Do you really think Fred will come around?" Daphne asked as Shannon sighed.

"It's not that simple." Shannon said as she looked back at her cousin. "He could be out for revenge against Omnimon with intent to kill."

Daphne looked appalled that her former friend could even consider such a thing, but she then remembered how he had almost killed her as well. "Shannon...I..." She trailed off as Shannon continued to look at her. "I don't want to accept it. I really don't, but... he..."

Her cousin sighed. "I know, Daphne. But the truth is, you may never get the old Fred back."

Daphne nodded in sadness. "I know. I know..."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Monty Uno was watching Abby playing in the back yard of their new home, laughing as she did so. The young Faunus was having a fun time too, chasing around Nigel like they were real siblings. At least, until Abby tripped on a root, falling flat on her face.

For some strange reason, Nigel found laughing at her would be wrong, but at the same time, it felt like deja vu all over again, like he had seen this before. He shook his head and helped Abby to her feet. "You okay?"

The Faunus nodded. "Yeah...I think so." She replied before she looked back at said root. For some reason, this felt familiar, like it had happened before. Looking around, Abby felt like something, or rather _someone,_ was missing. "Wasn't there supposed to be someone with us?"

Nigel looked confused. "Why do you ask that?"

Abby shook her head. "Never mind." She said, waving a hand as if to say it was no big deal. However, in the depths of her mind, the Candy Elemental has the feeling someone was missing, someone she should know. Closing her eyes, Abby tried to focus in on who it was from her memories, but sadly, she could not make out the figure much, for it was merely a white blur to her. But what she _could_ make out was an orange arm and a blue arm, along with a white cape that had a red interior.

But just who was that? And why couldn't she remember its form, or even its name, very well? It was like the figure didn't exist, or if they did, Abby couldn't remember anything about it.

She sighed and decided it was best to not dwell on it for now. Perhaps the figure had just been an imaginary friend she had forgotten about or once had but then ignored and moved on from. Abby shook her head at that. There was no way she had once had an imaginary friend! She was the Candy Elemental! Her Semblance _wasn't_ an imagination one!

Pushing the matter to the side, the Faunus decided to resume her training, but as she did so, that same figure crept back into her mind, a memory that was not quite there, but not quite gone either.

* * *

Omnimon woke up some time later, feeling much more rested. He looked over, only to see it was Daphne driving the van now, with Shannon sleeping in the seat next to her as she took her break from driving. "I see your cousin is letting take over." He said as Daphne looked back at him from the rearview mirror.

"Yeah." Daphne admitted. "It was best since she has done nothing but drive us around."

"And you're ashamed she has only done that while you and I fight." Omnimon noted at her expression.

The redhead let out a small 'eep' and blushed at his words, surprised he had figured it out so quickly. "H-how...did you know?"

Omnimon chuckled here. "When one is around Digimon whose faces can't be seen, one has to learn to read body language and the eyes to get an idea of what they are feeling."

Daphne blushed again as the Royal Knight sat up. "Oh..."

"But that aside, do not worry about your cousin." Omnimon said as he looked at her. "Shannon has a good sense of when to get out of danger, and if she wants it badly enough, she may awaken her Aura and Semblance down the road."

"How can you be so sure?" Daphne huffed as she glanced at him with a bit of a glare. "She doesn't have an Aura."

"Neither did I and yet I awakened mine." Omnimon countered.

Daphne had to admit, that was a good counter. "Okay...fine. She may awaken it, but I doubt she will."

Omnimon sighed. "Okay, in all honesty, I would rather not get into an argument about whether or not your cousin will awaken her Aura and Semblance. I prefer to avoid such meaningless fighting myself."

"And what type of fighting is _not_ meaningless?" Daphne asked.

"Fights against Grimm for one." Omnimon retorted back, making the red-head snort. For a being made up of data, he had a lot of good retorts to her arguments. Not to mention he had just changed the subject of the argument easily and so subtly.

"Okay, I will give you that one." She admitted at last. "That _was_ quite meaningless in the end, the argument anyway."

Omnimon then looked back at Daphne. "So...what are some of the mysteries you and your friends solved?" He asked. "Because I was not aware of any that needed solving."

Daphne sighed at that. "It wasn't really real supernatural things, but more like covers for illegal activities." She began. "Some were art smuggling with the smugglers acting like a ghost knight, one was a mythical creature called a yeti, where the jewelry smugglers were dressed as such, and one was even a fake pirate to cash in on insurance."

Omnimon blinked at this. "Your criminals in this world do that?"

"You wouldn't believe half of it even if I told you." Daphne replied with a grimace. She then looked back at him through the rearview mirror again. "So, you mean to tell me there was no one doing such things back in your dimension?"

The Royal Knight shook his head. "No. No humans or Digimon pulled such acts." He confirmed. "And even if they did, some Digimon don't know human legends enough to be able to pull off such things."

Daphne giggled a bit at that. "I'm sure."

There was silence again before Daphne spoke once more. "What do you think you'll find at the old mining town?"

Omnimon grunted once. "Most likely another false lead, but on the off chance it is _not_ , I expect to find the headquarters of the Grimmnoids." He replied. "And if that is the case, then I plan to take it out myself."

"Are you sure you can?" The human female asked as he eyed her.

"I told you about what level I am, did I not?" Omnimon asked in a stern tone.

Daphne blinked. "Well, yes, but that shouldn't mean you should be able to take out those terrorists by yourself!"

He looked at her with a glare. "I stood up to the serial killer Katz by myself." He growled, making Daphne gape at his words. "And I won."

Daphne was surprised at what he had just said. She hadn't known that at all!

"Whu...You _won_ against _Katz_?!" She exclaimed as Omnimon nodded. It seemed too good to be true, his claim, but at the same time, there was evidence to prove it was indeed true.

Looking down, Omnimon sighed at that point. "If no one takes out that terrorist cell, then more lives will be claimed, and more children will be the victims of them." He said at last as he looked down. "And it is children who are the strongest, yet also the weakest."

"How?" Daphne asked as she looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"It is children who get partner Digimon and can see the world as it _should_ be, but they are also innocent and cannot see the world what it _really_ is." Omnimon explained as he closed his blue eyes. "This strength, to see the world as the way it should be, is what makes them strong, and yet it also makes them the weakest, as they are the most vulnerable because they cannot see the world as it really is."

Daphne was confused until he spoke some more. "Children do not see the issues adults see. Their minds are not that mature. They cannot see if someone is a threat or not yet. That is what makes them vulnerable."

"Oh."

Silence reigned for a while before Daphne spoke again. "Do...do you think there's hope for Fred?" She asked as Omnimon looked back at her.

"Why do you ask?" He asked.

The redhead sighed. "It's because we were friends for years as kids, and I don't want to give up on him completely." She admitted at last.

Omnimon sighed here. "I will be honest and say that is up to him." He replied sadly. "If he chooses to remain as part of Satyra, then I would say no. But if he leaves, then maybe..."

Hearing the Royal Knight trail off gave Daphne some hope. "Then there may be a chance?"

"I will not get your hopes up by saying if that is the case for sure." Omnimon admitted as he looked back at her again. "But I _will_ admit there is a _slight_ chance of redemption, _if_ he can see past the hatred he has for humans."

"Well, he didn't outright kill me when he captured me." Daphne offered up, which made Omnimon perk up. "Does that say anything?"

In truth, the Digimon was wary of saying the bull Faunus was still able to be brought back from the brink of hatred, but if what Daphne was saying was indeed true, then there was still a chance.

While, under normal conditions, he himself would not latch onto such a feeble hope, the fact Daphne was still holding onto that hope made him chuckle a bit. She looked at him in the rearview mirror in confusion. "What?"

"You refuse to give up on your friend." Omnimon replied. "In a way, you are just like a child, and that is a good thing." Seeing her confused look, the Digimon decided to explain. "You hold onto a sliver of hope, no matter how small. The children in my world do the same thing, and they have saved both the Digital and Real Worlds more times than expected. It is that ability to still hold onto hope, no matter how small, that has enabled them to achieve greatness in Digital World history. And it is those who hold onto that hope that go on to achieve things that are deemed out of their hands."

"So...you're saying that if I continue to hold onto that hope, I _could_ save Fred?" Daphne asked, feeling true hope for the first time in years.

"It is a distinct possibility." Omnimon admitted. "However, you should always remember it may not work out either."

Daphne nodded. While his words were words of warning, that last sentence, the fact she felt true hope at saving Fred for the first time in years was a welcome relief, and it was all thanks to the Royal Knight with her and Shannon. "You know, I should thank you."

Omnimon blinked as he looked back at her. "Why?"

She smiled back at him. "Because you just gave me real hope for the first time in years."

The Digimon just chuckled again. "No. It was you yourself that gave you that hope. You had the courage to admit it, and to hold onto that hope of saving Fred, no matter how small it got."

Daphne just sighed. "Well, at least accept you had a hand in that too." She countered as the Digimon sighed.

"Very well. I will admit I had a hand in your realization too." Omnimon admitted as Daphne smiled back at him again.

"So...what do you think you will do after you break up the Grimmnoids?" Daphne asked as Omnimon sighed.

"To be honest, that hasn't crossed my mind as of late." He admitted at last. Then he opened his blue eyes and looked back at her. "But since you asked, my plan is to find my missing friend and comrade."

Daphne smiled at him. "If you have hope, then you can." She assures him, earning a chuckle from the Royal Knight.

* * *

 **Mining town**

The Grimmnoids wandered around, not caring about what waited them just ahead. No, they were too concerned with finding new offerings to give up to the Grimm so they could stay safe.

While on the hunt, they had found a few new offerings, but sadly it would not be enough to satisfy the Grimm unless there were more that could be found and brought to the altar. A large pool of bubbling blackness sat just beyond the town's city hall, with large ornate pillars all around it, and an even more ornate altar in front of it.

On the altar lay the few offerings, all no more than a few months old. One was even crying for her mother, but alas, said woman would not be coming for her infant child ever again. The Grimmnoids made sure of that.

The leader, Winslow the Wicked, sneered as he eyed said offerings. "These ones will be fine offerings for the Grimm." He said as Grey the Gory nodded.

"Only the finest for you, oh wise one." He said as he bowed.

Winslow the Wicked then looked back. "And what of the interloper? What shall be done if they come this way?"

Grey the Gory looked up with a sadistic sneer. "They will be cut down."

* * *

In the Mystery Machine, Omnimon was sound asleep, but his companions were not. Well, one wasn't anyway. Shannon was driving while Daphne slept, which she didn't mind much. It gave her some time to think to herself. She had a frown on her face as she kept her eyes on the road.

Unlike her cousin, she herself did not have an Aura, or a Semblance. Sure, Daphne did not have her Semblance awakened either, but at least she had an Aura. Shannon hated the fact she was only the driver and had to be protected by her cousin and Omnimon, no offense to him.

While she herself was part of the Blake Clan, she was practically helpless in the face of danger. As much as she wanted to be able to fight, Shannon knew she could not, otherwise she would be able to help her cousin and the Royal Knight. She clenched her teeth as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Why couldn't she have an Aura like her cousin?! Or even a Semblance?! _'If I had a Semblance, then I could show those creeps who take Daphne captive a thing or two!'_ Shannon thought to herself.

Looking at her sleeping cousin again, Shannon sighed. There was no way she was returning to Scotland...At least, until she had her Aura and Semblance unlocked and awakened. Maybe then she would be a better asset to the Blake Clan. She snorted to herself. How likely was it that she would awaken her Aura and Semblance? True, there were a few who did not, or could not, awaken their Auras or Semblances, but the majority of the world's citizens did. But would she be one of them? She wished she would be.

A glance back at Omnimon made her frown again. Maybe he could help her awaken her Aura and Semblance? It seemed possible...

Didn't it...?

While Shannon was in her thoughts, in truth, Omnimon was far from asleep. He was just faking it, as his mind was just too active to get any sleep at the moment. Rather, his thoughts were on his friend Gallantmon, and his possible location as well as what happened to him. The Digimon was remembering when he had been sent to this new dimension to see if there was anything he had missed, but nothing came to him. _'Gallantmon did arrive with me, but when we got here, we arrived separately.'_ Omnimon thought as he then opened his eyes. _'I know Alphamon attacked us both, but how could we have been separated? His attack and our attacks collided and somehow opened a dimensional gateway that sucked both me and Gallantmon in. The gateway went one place, so that is what I do not understand.'_

His mind was racing to try and come up with the reason as to why they had been separated, but alas, there was none that came to explain the sudden disappearance of his fellow Royal Knight.

The Digimon stared at the ceiling of the van for more than a minute before he closed his blue eyes once more. _'Celestials above...I hope I can find him soon.'_ He thought to himself with a quiet sigh. Once more there was no movement before his thoughts returned to Gallantmon's disappearance. _'Gallantmon...wherever you are...I swear I will find you...'_

That was the last thought Omnimon had before he fell into slumber like Daphne.

* * *

 _ _ _ _Four is weaker than six...____

 _ _ _ _Six is stronger than four...____

 _ _ _ _When six of ten gather, a new power arose...____

 _ _ _ _Flame...____

 _ _ _ _Light...____

 _ _ _ _Darkness...____

 _ _ _ _Wind...____

 _ _ _ _Ice...____

 _ _ _ _Thunder...____

 _ _ _ _These six hold power beyond compare, but weaker when alone...____

 _ _ _ _From the world of the Knights, these warriors of legend arise...____

 _ _ _ _Against the Grimm, valuable allies they will be...____

 _ _ _ _Against the Fallen, fearsome foes they will become...____

 _ _ _ _Human but not...____

 _ _ _ _Digital but material...____

 _ _ _ _Six of ten gather, becoming stronger than ever...____

Master Splinter frowned as he read the book again, revealing once more a prophecy about newcomers to their dimension. This one was more confusing than the last, namely because two of the Elementals had been mentioned, Fire and Ice.

"But are these the same Elementals?" He wondered aloud. "Or are they different as well...?"

Nothing, not even his book, could give him the information he was seeking...

* * *

 _Six forms fell from the sky, becoming orbs of only red, white, dark purple, light purple, yellow, and green, before shooting off in random directions, with no destination in mind. One fell towards a small town, two went to a city of great renown where heroes lived and made their living, one went towards the ruins of a major city, and the last two went to a coastal area on the west coast._

 _All were not of the same realm as the inhabitants of the Earth they were now on. No, they all hailed from the realm that the Royal Knight came from, but as to who they were, their story was about to begin as Omnimon's began to emerge to the forefront alongside others._

* * *

Omnimon groaned as he opened his eyes, the sunlight seeping in through the back windows of the Mystery Machine. He sat up and yawned, making Daphne, who was driving again, look back at him through the mirror. "Someone's awake." She joked as he looked at where Shannon was sitting. She seemed like she had some thoughts on her mind, so he decided to ask.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked as Shannon looked back at him.

A sigh escaped her. "No, nothing's really on my mind." She replied, but the Digimon wasn't deterred. His look he gave her made Shannon sigh again as she relented. "Alright...fine! I'll tell you what's on my mind!" She snapped at him as she locked gazed with him. "My cousin has an Aura, and you have an Aura and Semblance. Me? What do I have? Absolutely nothing! No Aura, no Semblance! How can I help you guys if I can't fight back?!"

Omnimon blinked as he looked back at Daphne, who blinked as well. "I can't even fight to protect Daphne from getting captured!" Shannon continued, her companions surprised by her sudden continuation of her ranting. "I am from the Blake Clan, and yet I am not much of a fighter! How can I be a proud member of the Clan if I can't fight?!"

The Royal Knight gave her a look as he faced her directly. "Shannon." He said, his tone serious and sharp. She stopped her ranting as she looked at him in surprise. "If you would like, I can help you to awaken your Aura."

"You...You can?" She asked as Omnimon nodded.

Omnimon nodded. "Yes, I can." He assured her. "But the training will not be easy." He warned her here.

Shannon looked at him with a resolute look in her eyes. "Well, I will do it anyway." She said. "I am tired of not doing anything to help Daphne."

Daphne looked at her cousin in surprise. "But Shannon, you do so much already!" She tried to argue.

"Like what?" Shannon countered as she gave her cousin a glare. "I drive us around, yes, and I did help you that one time against Fred, yes, but it was just that: one time!" She shot back. "I would have _died_ that fight if not for Omnimon's help in distracting him!"

Daphne was surprised at how determined her cousin was in this. While she could argue for Shannon not awakening her Aura, she was as stubborn as the rest of Clan Blake, so it was useless to get her to change her mind, and Daphne knew it.

"Okay, fine..." Daphne sighed. "I won't try to stop you."

Shannon smirked as Omnimon nodded. That was what she had wanted to hear from her older cousin.

* * *

 _Above the city of GrimmFall, two orbs fell, with one a dark purple and one a light purple. They streaked through the sky, startling many who were in the area, and even alerting Major Glory to their presence. A few onlookers even pointed upwards before the lights vanished amongst the tall buildings and trees of the city._

 _ _There was no flash to signal an impact point, no explosion of sound or even dust and debris being thrown into the air where the lights vanished. Police, Huntsmen and Huntresses, even the heroes, rushed to the site of where the lights disappeared, only to see two forms in the open area of a major park instead. One was male, dressed in a black body suit with gold and black armor with hints of red that was modeled after a lion's almost, and he was well-built in form. On his back was an odd symbol, and most of his face was covered by a black facemask, save for his eyes, which were closed so no one could see their color. The other was female, with long purple hair and butterfly wings on her back, dressed in a light purple bikini-like outfit, but not skimpy enough to reveal too much skin. A grey/silver visor covered her eyes and she had on gloves that had small wings on the backs, with the Japanese Kanji for wind in the middle of those wings. She also wore boots that went over the knee, and she too was well-built, but also with a curvy enough figure to show she was no slouch in the looks department either.__

 _ _With no sign of identification save for the two symbols on the figures, the one question burning in everyone's minds was who were they, and were they agents of the Grimm...?__

* * *

Major Glory had seen many things in his time, including the rise and fall of many great heroes, Huntsmen, and Huntresses, but this topped everything he had seen so far; two individuals just appearing out of nowhere, unknown save for two odd symbols on their persons. He watched as the male in the black and gold armor was loaded into the ambulance that had been called to the scene of where they had been found. While the issue of being unable to be identified was of a concern, what was more pressing were the injuries of the two unknown individuals. The female with the wings was loaded into the same ambulance, the destination clear.

"If you hadn't gotten here when you did, then these two would have been far worse." The paramedic said as Major Glory just laughed.

"It was all in the interest of protecting this great nation." He said with a wave of his cape. "I wasn't going to sit back and let them remain helpless. After all, it is the duty of the greatest hero to protect those who cannot do it themselves."

The paramedic nodded. "Well, thank you."

Major Glory nodded as well, watching as the doors were shut and the paramedic got into the ambulance to head off to the hospital. The major just stood there as the others dispersed, his mind on who those people could have been. He had sensed something different about them, particularly the male, but it wasn't the feeling of a Fallen he had been picking up on. No, it was something else entirely. But what was it? He frowned before he decided to go to the hospital and check up on them once they were stable and awake. It would be best to get the information himself, after all.

* * *

 **GrimmFall General Hospital**

A groan escaped the Warrior of Darkness's throat as he felt his head throbbing in pain. His hand shot to his head as he opened his red eyes. All around him, he could see white, and for a moment, he tensed up, fearing he had been captured by some unknown, new enemy. But when he heard the sound of a heart-beat monitor, that threw that notion out the window. Looking to his right, Lowemon blinked as he eyed the monitor as it beeped. He glanced around, only to see he was in what had to be a hospital, and next to him, on his left, was the Warrior of Wind, Kazemon. She was still out cold apparently, which wasn't unusual in any way, considering he too had been out of it for a while.

He made to sit up, but his body didn't want to cooperate, as his arms gave out from under him, making the Warrior of Darkness fall backwards back onto the bed with a slight grunt. Lowemon could only wonder where he and Kazemon were before the door to the room they were in opened and he looked over, only to see a man dressed in red, white, and blue clothing, wearing a golden helmet that was modeled after the American eagle, and wearing a star-spangled cape. The Digimon was wary as the man walked in, closing the door behind him. "I see you woke up." The man said. "And I am Major Glory, the one who had you brought here, and I am the world's strongest hero as well as the representation of the United States of America."

"Where am I?" Lowemon asked, being careful to hide the on-edge tone in his voice.

"Why, you are in GrimmFall General Hospital." The cape-wearing man replied.

"GrimmFall?" The warrior asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

Major Glory stared at the Digimon as if he was crazy before he spoke. "By Washington's wig, it's the safest place in the world!" He said. "How could you _not_ know of it?!"

"Maybe because I don't?" Lowemon retorted, his sarcasm not going unnoticed. Then, he became wary at the last comment. "Wait...safest in the world?"

The major nodded. "Yes, against those accursed Grimm that walk this Earth, claiming humanity's territory and their masters, known only as Fallen."

"Grimm? Fallen?" The Warrior of Darkness asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Betsy Ross's flag, do you know _nothing_ of the world's history?!" Major Glory exclaimed in exasperation.

"Um...not if I keep asking these questions to you." Lowemon replied.

Major Glory frowned at this. "Where have you been living? Under the Liberty Bell?"

"No..." Lowemon growled. "And what's with the American exclamations?"

The world's symbol of peace and hope stared for a long while at the Digimon before he spoke again. "Do you know _where_ you are?"

Looking down, Lowemon was silent. Now that he thought about it, there was _no_ way that he was still in the Digital World, nor in the real world, not if there was a man who called himself Major Glory, these claims of creatures called Grimm, and the ones who commanded them, called Fallen. In fact, he realized as he red eyes went wide in revelation, it couldn't be _either_ of those places! "I...I don't think I'm home anymore..."

Major Glory frowned at this. "So you're saying you're lost?"

"In a sense, yes." Lowemon replied. "I just remember a battle and then this...portal...opening and my friends and I were sucked into it before I blacked out."

This made the world's strongest hero frown again. If he recalled right, then it seemed the 'theoretical' dimensional transportation machine of Van Kleiss's was operational. No one else, save him and Phil Ken Sebben, knew of it though. It was only because of a 'supplier' that they even got wind of it in the first place! Said 'supplier' wasn't very keen on helping the man, but only did so to help protect America from the shadows as a double agent. It wasn't every day he had a dimensional newcomer coming into his home after all.

"Well, if that is the case, then I am sorry that had to happen to you and your friends." Major Glory said. "But by Washington's axe, I will make sure the one who brought you here pays for such actions against the innocent!"

Lowemon was surprised as he tried to sit up again. "There's no need to do that." He protested, but once again, his body's lack of energy was made apparent by his sudden collapse again. Major Glory frowned at that and put a hand on the Digimon's shoulder, keeping him down.

"You just need to rest and regain your strength." The man said in a softer tone, which was surprising to the Warrior of Darkness. "Leave this matter to me and the respective authorities."

As much as Lowemon wanted to protest, he found his energy was still fading and it was harder to remain conscious. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was Major Glory smiling at him softly. Then, all went black.

* * *

 **I hope I captured Major Glory well here, Maximus. :3 The next six Digimon arrive, and it is none other than the Legendary Warriors themselves! What impact will they have on GrimmFall as well as Omnimon? Speaking of said Royal Knight, what awaits him at the old mining town? And can he disband the Grimmnoids? Only time will tell!**


	12. Arc I: Journey's Failure

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3 Also, forgive me if I mess up the effects of the Celtic Runes on Daphne's claymore weapon, as I do not know their effects like you probably do, Maximus. -_-' That being said, I can go back and fix the effects of the runes if I do indeed get the effects wrong. Just a warning is all.**

 **nightmaster000: Just to be clear, I have not yet decided that yet. I may make them the real deal, but I may also make them the Frontier children. Please understand if I choose to make them the latter, as I can best describe the Warriors as such. Or I may combine them, as in, make them the Frontier kids, but have them be more like Digimon in thinking and instinct.**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Blue eyes open before the Digimon slashes at the Grimm in front of him, a large Ursa_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The Ursa fades into black smoke, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show it on the white and gold Digimon's chest as the camera moves to show the knightly form in shadow, beside him._ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks back as he sees a glowing light, which fades to reveal a form in shadow once more_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _The shadows are illuminated by the light of the sun, making the white and gold Digimon step back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Digimon looks forwards again, the shadowed knight-like form appearing in the background, the two symbols appearing as one above them both_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Legendary Warriors_

 _In the history of the Digital World, there are many groups of great power, and unimaginable strength. The Celestial Angels, the Royal Knights, the Seven Demon Lords, etc. But amongst those groups is one that can be considered top tier, the strongest of average Digimon, but average they are not. For this group has done a feat so great, that even the Royal Knights have to acknowledge their strength and power: defeat the strongest Demon Lord, Lucemon of Pride. This group, is the Legendary Warriors, known as such because of their great deed._

 _Composing of ten elements, the Warriors are not opponents to be taken lightly. The Warriors of Flame, Light, Wind, Darkness, Ice, Thunder, Water, Earth, Wood, and Steel/Metal alone are strong foes, but when their power is combined, they can take on even the Demon Lords themselves. Using artifacts called Spirits (Human and Beast), these warriors can reach varying tiers of strength, either alone, by combining the two Spirits, or using more than just the two they each have._

 _However, despite their abilities and power, much remains unknown about how the Legendary Warriors came to be. Or rather, much remains_ untold _about how they came into existence..._

* * *

"Some things can be considered top-secret." TOM said as he closed the Legendary Warriors file. "If some things are revealed to the populace when they should not be, what would the average citizen think? And what if that information was something that could make the government in question look oppressive? Well, riots would occur at best, a revolution at worst." He leaned back and pressed a button on his armrest, the right one this time.

An image of the same white, legged ship appeared on the monitor before it vanished in a flash of white light again. "Take that ship for instance. It no doubt has top-secret technologies onboard, along with top-secret orders." TOM continued as he looked back at the camera. "But certain ideas and knowledge, whether good or bad, are sometimes best left unsaid."

* * *

Omnimon looked out the front window of the Mystery Machine as they approached the old mining town. Daphne and Shannon also caught sight of it and the older of the two cousins spoke. "Is that the mining town?" Daphne asked as Omnimon nodded.

"It is." He confirmed. "That is my destination."

"It certainly looks the part of a cult's hideout." Shannon noted as the Digimon's blue eyes went hard as ice.

A nod came from the Royal Knight. "And that is where the missing scroll is as well."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Daphne asked, not sure if the Royal Knight was all there in the head. He was basically walking into a Lancer's nest, figuratively speaking. "I mean, it could be a trap for all you know!"

Omnimon looked back at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I am." He replied, his tone resolved. "I cannot back down now."

Daphne sighed. "Okay...Shannon and I will help you with this."

To her surprise though, he shook his head. "No. This is something I have to do alone." He said in response. "Getting you involved will only make you targets down the road, and from what you told me, you were watching your friend's daughter. She may be a target if you become involved."

Daphne winced at the memory of that. Shannon looked uneasily back at the town at those words. "Therefore, it is best if I go alone." Omnimon continued.

With that, when the van came to a halt, Omnimon opened the back doors and stepped out, the moon beginning to set overhead. He looked around, eyeing the place with a look only a tactician could have. Already he was taking in the condition of the buildings, how many were open to entry, etc. While the town was deserted to most onlookers, his sharp eyesight caught the movement of many forms in white robes with black marks on the backs. He knew right away who those were. _'This is the hideout of the Grimmnoids...'_ He thought to himself. _'And this is where the scroll must be as well.'_

Looking around for a pathway to the mining town, the Royal Knight almost missed it. But saw it he did. Overgrown and barely visible, but there nonetheless, the pathway was revealed to him. His blue eyes hard, Omnimon made his way to the mining town, and into the heart of the Grimmnoid cult.

However, his entrance to the mining town did not go unnoticed either...

* * *

Winslow the Wicked was enjoying some nice tea, oriental in style, when one of his followers came running in, panting and looking quite nervous. "Your Excellency..." He gasped. "The...the interloper...They're...they're here!"

The exalted one set down the expensive tea cup daintily, looking at his follower. "And what business would the interloper have here in our simple compound?"

"We...do not know." The man explained, panting still.

Winslow frowned as he listened to what this man was telling him. This interloper seemed to be completely unknown, and yet... A sneer crossed his face. "Well then, we shall see how difficult this intruder is..." He purred. "Perhaps we should...greet them...the way we do _all_ who come here."

The follower looked up, a smile on his face. "Oh, that would be _brilliant_ , oh exalted one!"

The man just laughed, waving off the comment. "Yes, yes, I know..."

* * *

 **San Diego**

The _Duck's Burrow_ was one of the finest hotels in the city of San Diego, which was also home to one of America's largest naval bases. While the name sounded like it was a run-down little hovel that was struggling to make ends meet, it was in fact a five-star resort. The owner, a grey-furred rabbit Mobian named Bugs Bunny, was sipping some of the finest carrot juice money could buy, overlooking the city. Yes, he was a shrewd one, but he had a damn good business sense, and, when that was combined with his partner, a black duck Mobian named Daffy Duck, it landed him some of the best business in the nation. In fact, Sanban Industries often used the resort for large business gatherings.

Speaking of his partner, Daffy was downstairs running the casino, the _Lucky Pond_. That place was the whole reason the hotel was doing so well. It also helped Daffy had a unique Semblance, called Money Sense. With it, he could sense the amount of money in the casino, and every bank he went in fact. It was also this Semblance that had helped the duo solve a few cases in which banks were being swindled out of money by their own employees, which happened more often than the banks admitted; being a Huntsman, as most tellers and bank workers were, on the side didn't always pay all the bills, after all. This had helped to bolster the reputation of the hotel and casino as well.

Bugs smiled to himself. While Daffy was quite greedy and could put money before everything else at times, the black duck Mobian had his own twisted sense of honor in a sense. He wouldn't abandon a friend if the mission paid high enough, or he wouldn't abandon a friend if that would jeopardize the mission. The duck also hated swindlers, and that often landed him those bank swindling prevention jobs. In fact, he hated swindlers more than his greed would let on. If a mission to stop swindlers came to the forefront, then Daffy would do the mission, no matter how little the pay was.

The door to his suite opened, and in came Daffy, wearing an expensive white suit with a blue tie and white top hat. "Well, how's the casino?" Bugs asked as he stood up, straightening out his own black suit and red tie.

"Fine." Daffy replied. "Businessth is going well." He sat down in the chair Bugs had previously occupied.

Bugs grinned at that. "Good to hear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Grimm to stop." He grabbed his rifle, loaded with explosive Dust rounds, and made his way out of the office. Yes, it was time for the resort owner to go Grimm-hunting. It was a popular pastime if Grimm snuck into the resort grounds. The recent reports were of a Ursa Major Grimm, and if they were accurate, as they mostly were, there would be large costs for damage, and if Daffy insisting it being taken care of right away was any indication, then that money could be better spent improving the facilities around the resort complex instead of being used to repair the damage.

The resort owner flared his light grey Aura and smirked as his Semblance kicked in. Bugs walked down the hallway to the main elevator and pressed the 'down' button. The doors opened and he walked in, pressing the button for the main lobby. It took a few seconds to reach the main floor, where guests all mingled and talked with one another, either standing or sitting in the plush chairs that lined the common area. Large potted plants stood up, green and lush, against the dark wood floors and red carpets outlined in gold thread. The nice white walls were a nice accent, and the blue paneling along the main desk's front gave a bit of a nautical theme as well. All of the guests were of the well-to-do kind, which made the security of the resort more of a priority than anything.

Bugs waved to a few guests as he made his way out to the main entranceway, looking around for the Ursa Major Grimm. His black eyes didn't catch sight of anything unusual, which was worrisome to him. Then, he saw it off to the left as it came stumbling through the brush and trees. Bugs smirked as he flared his Aura and his Semblance kicked in. He walked over to the Grimm, giving his usual cocky grin and took out a carrot. "Ehh...What's up, doc?" He asked as he took a bite.

The Grimm looked at him before roaring. Bugs nodded. "Mm-hmm. I see." He said, as if he could understand it. The Ursa Major roared again as Bugs looked back up at it. "Is that so?" The Grimm looked at him with a confused look, and Bugs mentally grinned. He loved using his Semblance. In fact, that was how he outwitted a lot of those rogue Huntsmen, namely Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd. Given the appropriate name of Trickery, it allowed him to play psychological mind games with his foes, making them think he would do the opposite of what he would do. It could even cast illusions to make it look like he defied the laws of physics and gravity if he increased the energy used for it enough. He stepped back. "I see. Well, I think I can help you with that." Bugs said as he took out his rifle and stuck it into what looked like a photo camera from the old days. "Just let me take your picture, and we'll see about what I can do to help." True to form, the Ursa Major Grimm followed the directions, the effects of Trickery guiding it.

It stuck its head towards the 'lens', only for Bugs to step back and stick his head under the cloth to take the supposed 'picture'. He aimed and smiled. "Say cheese!" Then, he pulled the trigger. With his Aura active, Bugs was protected from the effects of the explosive Dust round, but it did blow up the fake camera. The effects on the Grimm however, were far worse. The Ursa Major Grimm was hit in the face, causing black smoke to emit from the wound before it fell over and ceased to move, its form becoming black smoke and evaporating. The explosion was enough to even cause a small crater in the parking lot, but to Bugs, and Daffy, it was a small price to pay. At least it wasn't too expensive in the long run, coming from the repairs fund the resort had for such instances.

Bugs stood up, spinning his shotgun rifle in his hand before swinging it over his left shoulder, but not before he blew the smoke coming out of the barrel away. With a small tune being hummed, he walked back into the hotel lobby, from where guests had seen the whole exchange take place in relative safety. Many were cheering for him, and Bugs smiled at the reception. Yes, he made a bit of a show out of eliminating Grimm from the resort grounds, but it was all for the guests. Why not make it a show while keeping them safe?

He made his way back towards the elevator when something stopped him. The elevator was coming down. Yes, that was not unusual, but it was strange all the same. There was a familiar presence on that elevator from what he could see, with the large glass back revealing who was inside. It was Daffy, and he looked a bit frazzled. At once, Bugs became a bit alarmed. Not much could scare Daffy Duck. He could face down a whole hoard of those Skele-Ghouls that had been recently identified and not be freaked out even. But when it came to money, that was the one thing that could worry the black duck. That or swindlers being in the area. _'Or if innocent people are hurt around the resort...'_ Bugs added as an afterthought.

The doors opened as soon as the elevator reached the main floor and Daffy came running out. "Bugs! BUGS!"

"What?" Bugs asked, keeping his tone level, but there was a bit of urgency in it as well.

"We...we have a major problem!" Daffy said. "There'sth reportsth of a Fallen here!"

Bugs became alarmed at once. "What?!" That _was_ concerning to say the least. No _wonder_ the casino owner looked freaked out.

As a ranked Class IV Hunter, Bugs was one of the few qualified to take on a threat like a Fallen if it was in the area. He looked around, trying to hide his fear under a façade of smiles. In truth, he was worried for the welfare of the guests.

But there was no sign of the Fallen as Bugs glanced around. However, he knew better than to assume there was no Fallen. If anything, a Fallen was more likely to hide their dark purplish veins with thicker clothes, and given where they were currently, it only made sense to look for someone who had on clothing that was not normal for the area.

However, no one stood out. Bug frowned to himself. If it was a male Fallen, the thicker clothes would work. However... Then it hit him. A _female_ Fallen could just hide their veins with long white gloves and a dress that matched as well as a thin scarf and a large sunhat with accompanying sunglasses! He himself had worn such a disguise once to confuse Elmer Fudd during a mission to hunt down a Grimm.

His eyes landed on what looked like a high-society woman who wore an outfit that matched what he had been thinking of, but Bugs knew better than to assume she was a Fallen. However, he had to err on the side of caution as well. He readied his rifle and walked over, making sure the barrel was pointed towards the ground and that he looked like he was not aware of how to use it. He even flicked the safety on, or so one would assume. In reality, Bug's weapon had no such thing; the safety was merely a dummy, switching the Dust round inside to an electric Dust round instead.

Bugs walked over. "Well, hello." He said in as sultry a voice as he could. "Are you new here?"

The woman looked over at him, her eyes hidden by the large sunglasses she wore and a smile appeared on her hidden lips. "Why, yes, I am." She purred back. Bugs swore he could see her irises flash red under the sunglasses, but he didn't say anything. It could have been a trick of the light for all he knew. Still, it was best to be wary, so he tightened his grip on his gun.

"And what can I help you with?" Bugs asked, keeping his eyes on hers.

"All I would like is a simple place to stay the night." The woman said, lifting her hat to reveal white hair, indicating she was an older woman. Then, he saw it again. Her eyes flashed red for sure, which confirmed it for Bugs; this elderly lady was a Fallen. In his mind, Bugs was impressed if not disgusted. A Fallen who was an elderly lady would be a perfect agent to send in to any town or major city since no one would expect it. He himself had almost fallen for it if he hadn't known what to look for.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the resort is booked full." Bugs replied. "I'm afraid you will have to leave." He gestured with his gun-wielding arm towards the door. Then he smirked. "But I can set you up at another hotel just down the road." He added with a cunning grin. Perhaps Yosemite Sam would like a guest at his own hotel...

"Oh? But I was told this place would put me up for the night." The 'elderly' Fallen said with a fake pout that sounded real to him. Bugs snorted mentally. _'Sure you were...'_ He thought before he looked at her again.

He then spoke. "I'm sorry, but who told you that?" Bugs inquired. If it was that Yosemite Sam, then...

"It was this little man with a bald head and hunting gear." The 'woman' replied, making Bugs snort. So it was Elmer Fudd then? Not exactly his style to pull such a thing, but if anything, it would make sense considering the rogue Huntsman was always out to get him for being a Mobian. Fudd was one of those rare Huntsmen who hunted down Mobians for sport, an illegal practice in the United States and other Mobian-accepting countries. As such, Elmer Fudd was wanted by the FBI and had a high price on his head for arrest.

Bugs nodded before he gestured towards the door again. "Well, he was wrong. But I can point you in the direction of a hotel which _will_ be able to put you up for the night." He said as he proceeded to hold his arm out towards the 'woman' in a gesture of goodwill.

The 'elderly' Fallen took his left arm and Bugs escorted 'her' to the door. "Why thank you..." The Fallen said as Bugs looked at her. "Too bad I can't stay here tonight...because it would have been _perfect_ for finding new candidates for _Fallen_ causes..." Just then, Bugs's Aura flared into existence as the Fallen unleashed her Semblance at him. He was pushed back by tentacles of wood with metal tips that came from the Fallen's back.

Bugs grunted as he looked up, his black eyes hard as he gripped his rifle and aimed it. All he needed was one clear shot, and he could shoot her out the doors. From his position where he was kneeling on the floor on one knee, Bugs pulled the trigger, making sure his aim was pointed at the doors so no one would get hurt by his shot when it went off. The electric Dust round sped for the Fallen, but those tentacles darted in front, forming a barrier that took the brunt of the shot. With wood being an insulator against electricity, the shot did little to harm the Fallen.

"Not bad...for a bunny..." The Fallen purred.

Now Bugs knew who he was facing. "So... _you're_ the one they're calling Granny..." He hissed.

The newly identified Granny smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad you know of me." She giggled. "So many have mistaken me for an innocent old lady."

"Well, it works." Bugs admitted, albeit begrudgingly. "At least, it did."

"Yes. And I have to admit, I was surprised you caught on." Granny admitted. Bugs smirked to himself mentally. Oh, he knew why he caught on alright, and he wasn't about to reveal it. No, he liked to keep his tactics close so only he knew them, and his Semblance was one such tactic.

Bugs then aimed his gun again, switching back to an explosive Dust round. While the damage would make Daffy mad, at least the brunt of the force would be directed outside, so the damage would be lessened that way. He pulled the trigger once more and out came the Dust round. While the tentacles created a shield again, the explosion blew the Fallen out the doors, like Bugs had hoped.

Somehow, though, he got the feeling that the Fallen would be returning soon enough...

* * *

 **Mining Town**

Omnimon entered the town, looking around for anything unusual. Safe to say, he wasn't seeing much, not even the Grimmoids who were said to make this place home. The Royal Knight was certain he had seen them, but at the same time, it had been from a distance, so he couldn't be entirely sure on that either. At least, until he tensed up as his eyes widened slightly, a sudden, almost electric, tingle running down his spine. He recalled experiencing this once before, but it hadn't been felt again since. Looking around, the Digimon was now certain that this was the right place because he was sensing the presence of Grimm.

 _'But where are they?'_ He thought to himself before he perked up at a sound coming from his right. Omnimon turned his head in that direction, only to see a Grimm that looked like it was based off of the human legend of a centaur, but with the horse head and the humanoid portion fused at the middle of the back. The Royal Knight had a feeling this Grimm wasn't something to mess with or to underestimate. The humanoid part had long, skinny arms that had two claws coming out of the hands, and the face looked creepy with the mouth looking almost sown shut and the horns on its head curving outwards, which was saying something since Omnimon had seen even creepier looking opponents in the Digital World.

As the Digimon got out his Grey Sword, he heard a voice behind him, and he turned his head, only to see the Grimmnoids standing there; well, more like all around him and making sure he didn't leave the circle they formed. The one who had to be the leader stepped forwards. "Well, how do you like our mascot?" He asked as Omnimon growled to himself.

"It's not exactly the welcoming kind." He said dryly, which made the man laugh.

"Of course you heathens would say such a thing." The man mocked. "Then again, I, Winslow the Wicked, have been tasked with leading humanity to peace with the Grimm, and why not start with this one?" He added as he gestured towards the horse-like Grimm.

Omnimon looked at the Grimm with a sense of unease. Experience with the Digital World (since he lived there) told him that even though something looked frail, it might not always be the case. His thoughts were proven true when the Grimm charged at him, the humanoid part laying limply to one side. Omnimon noticed that and moved around to get behind it, but the Grimm came to a stop, and that was when the nasty surprise took hold. The humanoid half twitched and moved to an upright position, turning around to face him directly. Omnimon's blue eyes went wide as he saw that, the Grimm lifting its clawed hands to attack. The arms, like an elastic material, shot out towards him. It was only by instinct that he was able to bring out his Brave Shield and block the attack. The humanoid part went limp again as the horse half turned around, only to let out this piercing scream that let out soundwaves that would have knocked the Digimon off his feet if not for his Brave Shield being active.

As it was, Omnimon could feel his ears hurting, like they wanted to blow out their eardrums; having enhanced senses beyond that of a human's had its downsides at times, and this was one such instance. He grunted as one eye shut in pain, but the shield stayed up. The scream ended, his Brave Shield going down, which gave Omnimon time to rush in. He wasn't about to let the Grimm get in another attack like that. His Grey Sword was drawn back, the sections of certain runes glowing. But before he could land a blow, the Grimm's humanoid half attacked, the arms lashing out and smacking Omnimon to the side. He landed with a grunt, bouncing once from the impact before he came to a stop, groaning as he did so.

Winslow the Wicked laughed. "How does it feel to face the Nuckelavee?" He crowed. "Not many can beat one, and if they do, it is by luck they live to see another day!"

Omnimon growled as he got to his feet. _'So, that's its classification then...'_ He thought to himself. The Royal Knight eyed the Nuckelavee as it circled him, the Grimmnoids cheering for the Grimm instead of him. Ironic as it was, he felt a bit of anger that these humans would cheer for something that was threatening the planet and their way of life instead of someone who could protect it and defeat the Grimm. However, he forced the issue aside as the Nuckelavee launched the arms of its humanoid half at him again. Seeing the attack incoming, Omnimon knelt, only to jump up and over the limbs. At the apex of his jump, the Digimon flipped upright and called upon his Garuru Cannon, the barrel coming out of his MetalGarurumon head hand as he aimed it at the Grimm below him. The mouth of the cannon glowed with energy as it powered up and Omnimon locked onto the Nuckelavee. His blue eyes narrowed before he took his next action. _"GARURU CANNON!"_

The energy blast shot out of his cannon, followed by another, and another. The tri of energy shots streaked towards the Nuckelavee, which used its sonic scream to try and destroy or deflect the energy shots. While two were hit and destroyed, the third sped through the smoke and hit the Grimm in the chest, sending it down to the ground with some minor burns and smoke coming out of a few minor cuts. However, as the Nuckelavee got back to its feet, it didn't expect the next attack. For from the smoke above from the previously destroyed energy shots, Omnimon came down, his Grey Sword drawn out and glowing. With a roar, he thrust the blade into the Grimm's black and white skull armor on the head, impaling it with a clean strike before the glowing blue energy blew up the humanoid half of the Nuckelavee. Thick smoke poured from the wound, but the Grimm was not down yet. Or it wasn't until Omnimon spun in mid air and fired off an energy shot again, destroying the head of the horse half.

The fight hadn't lasted as long as it normally would, which surprised Winslow the Wicked and his followers. "No...no way..." Grey the Gory breathed. "No one should be able to beat the Nuckelavee like that..." Omnimon just stood there, the breeze blowing his cape lightly as he faced the Grimmnoids directly, looking every bit the knight he was supposed to be.

Winslow the Wicked frowned at that. This was an surprising development to say the least. "So, you survived the Nuckelavee…" He hissed as the Royal Knight looked back at him with his blue eyes as hard as ice.

* * *

 **GrimmFall General Hospital**

It was a while later when Lowemon woke up again. The Warrior of Darkness groaned as he opened his red eyes once more, this time to not just Major Glory, but a different person as well. He wore an outfit that showed he was a politician, but he also had a black eye patch on over one of his eyes.

"I am glad you are awake." The new man said. "Major Glory told me about you being sent here through an odd portal, so I was wondering if you would be willing to recount the tale for me."

"Why?" The Digimon asked, a wary tone to his voice as he eyed this new person with a cautious look. A hand on his shoulder made him look to his right, only to see Major Glory smiling at him in a reassuring manner.

"You just need to relax." The caped man said. "This here is the mayor of GrimmFall, Phil Ken Sebben, and he is one of the select few who know about the circumstances behind your arrival."

That made Lowemon's eyes widen in surprise. He knew how they had gotten sent there?! "You...know?!"

Mayor Sebben nodded. "Yes." The mayor replied. "But only a select few know, as the major has said. We only know because of a double agent working for the one who brought you here, although we doubt that was this man's intentions."

Lowemon frowned behind his face mask at this. "So someone brought us here, although unintentionally...is that what you are saying?" He asked as Mayor Sebben nodded.

"That is exactly what I am saying." The man replied. "But because the project is so dangerous, very few can know of it."

Grunting, the Warrior of Darkness tried to sit up, but Major Glory prevented that by putting both hands on his shoulders and keeping him down. "You still need your rest." The hero insisted as the Digimon looked back at him.

Mayor Sebben nodded before speaking again. "So, would you be willing to recount your tale?"

Lowemon sighed at that point as he looked down and closed his eyes. "I guess I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Not if we wish to help you." Mayor Sebben said.

Realizing he had no say in the matter, he sighed again and nodded. "Okay..."

"So, how did you get here?" The mayor asked as the Warrior of Darkness opened his red eyes again and looked at him.

"It was in the middle of a battle that my friends and I were sent here. I last remember fighting one of our enemies and then this...portal...opened in the sky above us. Our enemy didn't get sucked in, because we managed to beat him, but it got us instead. We were sucked in, and then debris knocked me out. That's all I can remember." Lowemon said.

Mayor Sebben frowned, as did Major Glory. The Digimon noticed their faces and looked confused. "What? Was I supposed to remember more?"

"No." Mayor Sebben said. "I was just expecting something else...more dramatic. But if you can't remember anything more, then that's fine."

Major Glory gave a soft smile. "You told us what you could, and we can only thank you for it. Even if it might not be much, the fact you remember how you were knocked out is a good start to tell us where you came from."

"It's not much of a lead, though." Lowemon said, frowning to himself.

"But it _is_ a lead regardless." Mayor Sebben said.

Lowemon had to admit the mayor had a point. "I guess..." He sighed.

Major Glory frowned a bit at this. "Look, I know you wish to find out what happened to your friends, but you still need to get some rest."

Looking back, the Digimon frowned to himself again. "But I feel fine." He said.

"You may _feel_ fine, but the fact you can't even support your own weight on your body is a sign you are certainly _not_ fine." Major Glory countered. "Whatever happened after your battle seems to have drained you of your energy enough to the point you can't even stand up."

Lowemon frowned again as Major Glory continued speaking. "That is why you cannot be released from the hospital yet. Until you regain your energy, you are as helpless as a newborn infant." He said as the Warrior of Darkness looked back down at his hands. "It makes you a vulnerable target to the Fallen, so they can make you into one of their own by infusing you with the essence of a Grimm."

 _That_ made Lowemon tense up as his eyes snapped up to meet Major Glory's masked gaze. A dangerous glint appeared in his red eyes, surprising the mayor and hero both at the same time. "Fallen are humans infused with the blood of Grimm?" He hissed, his voice taking on a tone that sounded a bit...feral.

"Err...Yes." Major Glory replied, not sure of what to make of this new development. But at the same time, it was a bit concerning to say the least. He would have to instruct the nurses to restrain man before him if he tried to lash out. "Yes, they are. And most of the time those humans willingly go along with the idea." He clenched his fists tightly as memories came to his mind. "But...there are those...who don't..."

"And they are forced to become infused with the blood of Grimm?" Lowemon growled. Major Glory's solemn nod was enough to confirm his suspicions.

Lowemon clenched his fists as tightly as he could, given his weakened state. He felt so angry, he wanted to punch something hard, but with at the same time, his lack of energy made him feel helpless, and he hated it. Here he was, the Legendary Warrior of Darkness, one of the ten strongest Digimon of his kind, and yet he couldn't even find the energy to _punch something_ because he was weakened from that dimensional transport thing!

Major Glory frowned at the way the Digimon was looking down, a look of frustration in his red eyes. "If you just take it easy, you will recover." He said in a reassuring tone.

"But how can I?!" Lowemon snapped back. "There are innocent people being forcibly turned into these Fallen, and I can't do a thing to stop it!"

The major placed a hand on the hand of the Warrior of Darkness's own. "Believe me, I know _exactly_ how you feel."

"You do?" Lowemon asked skeptically. "How?"

"I may be the world's strongest hero, but not even _I_ can be in two places at once." Major Glory admitted. "When I hear of an innocent being forcibly infused with the essence of Grimm and I couldn't stop it, I feel the same way you are now."

Lowemon studied the major's face intently, as if looking for any signs of deception. But that was almost impossible since his eyes were hidden by his mask. Still, the concerned frown on the hero's face was enough to make the Digimon relax slightly and accept his side of things for the time being. "Okay..." He sighed. "I'll just let myself recover."

Major Glory smiled softly at that. "Rest assured, once you are recovered, then you can go out and help stop the scourge of the Grimm and Fallen."

Lowemon sighed and nodded. He didn't like it, but if it was what he had to do, then so be it.

* * *

 **Mining Town**

Omnimon faced down Winslow and his followers, the latter of which were surprised at his victory over the Nuckelavee. "It is quite a surprise to see someone survive our famed mascot." Winslow purred as Omnimon just glare back at him.

"I am not just anyone." Omnimon growled as he eyed the exalted one and his followers. "But then again, I am just an interloper to you, someone to eliminate because he poses a threat to your way of life."

Winslow had to admit, this interloper had some balls to make such comments like that. Winslow walked forwards, drawing out a sword. He didn't wish to have this interloper remain any longer. "I will admit, you are quite strong if you can survive the Nuckelavee. But sadly, you cannot be allowed to remain alive if that is the case."

The Royal Knight glared back. "I only came here to seek out a scroll that was stolen from the village you have been harassing for the last century and a half, not to fight." He said sternly. "However, since you have attacked me for no reason, you have left me no choice _but_ to defend myself."

"Oh? You seek out a scroll from that simple village?" Wnslow laughed. "You think we stole that? Hah! We are no fools! Why would we seek out something like that?! A simple piece of paper leading to a mythical object of pure defensive power? Like we would need that! All we need is protection in the form of the power of the Grimm!"

Omnimon growled at this. "So, you don't have it?"

"No, we do not." Winslow sneered back. "As I have said before, all we need is the power of the Grimm for our protection."

Closing his blue eyes, Omnimon sighed. "Then it appears my journey here was all for naught."

"Yes, and you won't make it out alive!" Winslow crowed. As he said that, he drew back his blade and ran at the Digimon...

* * *

 **Name: Bugs Bunny**

 **Aura: Light Grey**

 **Semblance: Trickery**

 **Description: Can make opponents think he is going to do the opposite of what he intends to do. Also can focus his energy to create the illusion he can defy the laws of physics and gravity. This takes lots of energy though, so if he does this too long, Bugs can pass out.**

 **Weapon: Rifle that can shoot explosive Dust rounds and electric Dust rounds via a dummy safety switch**

* * *

 **Name: Daffy Duck**

 **Aura: Dark grey**

 **Semblance: Money Sense**

 **Description: Can sense how much money is in certain locations, such as his casino and at banks. Has helped to solve swindling schemes involving banks as well as find bank employees that have been sneaking cash from their place of work.**

 **Weapon: None**

* * *

 **Name: Granny**

 **Aura: Light pink**

 **Semblance: Walking Tentacles**

 **Description: Can create tentacles of wood with metal tips, like walking canes, from her back. Can form a barrier for protection from attacks as well.**

 **Weapon: None**


	13. Arc I: Rise of the Grimm Slayer

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet **)**_

 **And I will take you along _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(** A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the _Absolution _where TOM is sitting **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows) _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare **)**_

 **Don't you are look away _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy **)**_

 **From this one reality _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm. **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel **)**_

 **We have made it here at last _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect **)**_

 **May this future never end _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Dimensional Gateways_

 _Under the Multiversal Theory, there are many universes that are supposed to exist. Some have been observed to have no Grimm, Semblances, or even Aura, let alone Dust or even Fallen. Some have them, but are different in culture, etc. Others lack such things, but have different cultures and technological levels of advancement._

 _As found in Van Kleiss's files, there are some dimensions in which humans can have superpowers, and some that can bend the elements to their advantage. Others, like of note in the files, have digital-based lifeforms that can co-exist with humans in a manner that is considered beneficial to both parties._

 _But there are others that have technology that is beyond what can be done with Dust alone. One universe is known to have genetic engineering techniques that would surprise the inhabitants of our Earth, as well as weapons technology that would make Satyra drool over the destruction they could cause. This universe, known in the files only as O-000, is seemingly aware of dimensional travel, and as such, has implemented technologies that can block the dimensional transports of Van Kleiss._

 _It is unknown if this dimension is aware of our universe, or if they are just ignoring us because we lack their level of technology to be a threat. Either way, I have been sneaking these files to Mayor Sebben and Major Glory to keep them in the loop, but the worry about this one dimension, O-000, is what keeps me up at night. if Van Kleiss manages to get past their dimensional jamming technologies, then who knows what could happen...?_

* * *

"Dimensional travel is often the stuff of science fiction." TOM said as he closed the Dimensional Gateways file. "But if proven true, then what are those dimensions like? Are some at peace and living in wooden huts with animal skins and leaves for clothing? Do they preach about living in harmony with nature? And what of others? Are there those that are at war? And if so, what is the war about?"

He pressed a button on his left armrest, revealing a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes, singing in front of a large crowd in what was a military base. She had with her a pink spherical robot as she sang, above her the same emblem that was on the brown-haired politician from a few chapters ago. "Are some dimensions technologically advanced beyond others? Do some believe in the macabre and refuse to accept science? No one can really tell." TOM said as he looked at the image of the young woman again.

"But then again, they would know nothing about the newcomers to their worlds either." TOM continued, looking back at the camera. "After all, it is human nature to fear the unknown, and as a wise person once said, the only thing we have to fear, is fear itself."

* * *

 _Dark purple eyes opened as the form stood up, his meditation complete. Soon, he would be looking for the failed subject, and eliminating it. Leaving the care of his lord to do his bidding, the form sneered to himself. Within days, he planned to have his mission complete. But the one thing that could prolong the mission was that he had no idea on where to find the missing subject._

 _A snort escaped the form. Well, it would not matter in the end, for the failed subject would be gone anyway..._

* * *

 **GrimmFall General Hospital**

Lowemon made to stand up, grunting as he did so. But as soon as he got to his feet, his legs gave out from under him and he collapsed to the floor, again. It had been several hours since he and his friends had wound up in this new world, albeit separated from each other. By now his energy should have recovered, but it seemed something was blocking it, or at least making things take longer than they normally should have.

His red eyes narrowed as he wound up hitting the floor with a fist in frustration. With some effort, the Digimon managed to pull himself back onto the bed and sighed. Kazemon, now awake, looked over at him as she sat up, a groan escaping her as she did so. "Are you doing okay?" She asked once the pain in her body had passed.

The Warrior of Darkness looked over at her before sighing again. "No...Not really..." He admitted. "I understand I need to rest, that _we_ need to rest, but I can't stand just sitting around and doing nothing while there are those Fallen out there, forcing others to join their ranks if they don't join willingly!" At that last part, he clenched his fists tightly.

Looking down, the Warrior of Wind had a saddened look on her face as well. "I know..." She murmured. Lowemon put his head in his hands as he tried to figure out what to do next. As much as he wanted to just up and leave, he couldn't until he had regained his energy. He removed his hands from his face and stared at them with his red eyes before he clenched them and looked back up. There was a sudden resolve in his eyes before he made to stand up again. Pushing himself off the bed once more, the Digimon felt his feet touch the floor, but this time, he wasn't going to just let himself fall. He felt his legs shake with the effort to stand, but he didn't let himself collapse. Then, despite the shakiness, he took a step forwards, keeping his eyes fixed on a point as he began to walk, slowly but surely, across the room. Each step he took, he could feel his legs shaking less and less, and his gait grew stronger, not to mention confident with his stride.

Kazemon watched in amazement as the Warrior of Darkness pushed himself to walk without collapsing. He made it across the room without falling, but turning around and coming back would be another test he had to pass before he felt he was recovering enough.

Looking at the door, Lowemon steeled himself for the walk he knew he had to take. Once more, he felt his energy coming back with each step, although his legs were beginning to hurt as he walked to the door of the room. Still, he kept going, and he reached the door in a matter of seconds. Kazemon smiled at his progress. "Wow! You're recovering faster than I expected." She said as he looked back at her.

"If you can call it that..." He groaned out before he collapsed. As it was, he was panting now due to the effort he had put forth in walking around the room. Still, he wasn't about to give in to the lack of energy. He pushed himself off the floor and to his knees before attempting to stand up once more. He fell back onto his butt once with a grunt before he pushed himself to a kneeling position, crouched on the balls of his feet as he then stood up. Lowemon nearly fell again if he didn't grasp onto the door handle and steady himself.

His red eyes narrowed as he then made his way back to the bed, feeling tired from his efforts. Once there, he collapsed onto it and sighed. "The things we do for each other..." He murmured to himself. He opened his red eyes and stared at the ceiling for a minute before the door to the room opened, allowing Major Glory to enter.

"I see you are awake." The major said as he shut the door. "How are you recovering?"

"I can make my way around the room just fine, if that is what you mean." Lowemon replied, although that was not exactly the full truth. He didn't need the hero to tell him he still needed rest if he found out he was collapsing due to the lack of energy still.

Major Glory smiled. "Betsy Ross's flag, that's great to hear!" He exclaimed as he slapped the Digimon on the back, eliciting a wince from the Warrior of Darkness. Although Lowemon hid it well, or at least tried to. "You should be out of here in no time then!"

"Yeah..." Lowemon rasped, keeping the pain in his voice down to a manageable level.

Kazemon then looked at the major; she had been told the whole story by Lowemon once she had woken up, so she knew who he was. "Um...Major Glory, sir?"

"No need to call me 'sir'." He said as he looked back at her. "Just Major Glory is fine."

"Major Glory...how long until we can be released?" The female Digimon asked as he took on a small frown.

He sighed. "That is up to the staff, dear." He said sadly. Then, the hero gave her a small smile. "But if your friend's recovery is any indication, then you should be released soon."

Kazemon sighed with part relief, part frustration in her voice. "Okay..."

Lowemon then looked back at Major Glory. "Major..." His tone made the masked hero look back at him in confusion.

"What is it?"

"I overheard you talking with Mayor Sebben about something. Something about needing to find someone to pass on your powers to. How is that possible?" The Digimon asked as Major Glory sighed.

"That, I'm afraid, is a tale for another time." The major said as Lowemon frowned at this. "You just focus on your recovery."

Looking down, Lowemon was silent, but plans were running through his mind at that point. Maybe... He looked back up and at Major Glory, who blinked in surprise. "If you're going to search out a successor, then you will need someone to test their abilities against." He said. "And I am making the offer that I am the one who they go up against."

"By Washington's axe, are you mad?!" Major Glory exclaimed. "You're still recovering!"

"I know that." Lowemon replied. "I meant when I am out of the hospital."

"Oh..." Major Glory looked down, sheepish now.

Lowemon smirked behind his facemask as the masked man spoke again. "But very well. I will take your offer into consideration."

* * *

 **Mining town**

Winslow the Wicked charged at Omnimon, who hadn't moved since he had defeated the Nuckelavee. "You are going down, interloper!" He crowed before Omnimon looked up, his eyes flashing once before he drew out his Grey Sword and blocked the blow from his staff. The Digimon's eyes were hard as ice as he held back Winslow the Wicked's weapon with no effort at all. Winslow felt his breath leave him in a gasp at the sudden move. He was considered one of the strongest of the Grimmnoids, so how was it this...fighter could hold off his staff with no effort?! "You...what _are_ you?!" He gasped as Omnimon's eyes glinted once.

"I am merely w warrior looking for a lost friend and a way home." The Royal Knight hissed before he pushed the staff away. "But against those like you, who threaten the innocent and those who cannot defend themselves, I am your worst enemy!" He then kicked Winslow in the gut, sending the human staggering back with a cough.

Winslow sneered as he flared his dark maroon Aura into existence. "Not bad, for an interloper."

"I do not take compliments from those who wish to harm the weaker." Omnimon growled.

"Oh? And what code do you follow to make sure we don't harm others?" Winslow sneered. "The code of the Huntsmen?"

Omnimon just remained emotionless for a moment before he spoke, his voice filled with malice. "I only follow the code of the Knights, nothing else."

Winslow was confused. "Code of the Knights?" He asked. "As in the Medieval knights?" He then busted out laughing. "How quaint! The intruder believes he is a knight of old!" He crowed as the rest of his followers also began to laugh out loud. "What are you going to do? Ask the ladies to curtsy?" Winslow taunted while still laughing.

The Royal Knight looked down, his blue eyes becoming hidden from view. "You think I follow a code from a time long passed...?" He murmured.

Winslow looked up at him with a sneer. "What other code of the Knights is there?" He taunted back.

"The code I follow...says to protect the innocent and those who cannot defend themselves from those who wish to do them harm." Omnimon muttered darkly. "And against those like you...that applies now more than ever!" He said as his head snapped up, his blue eyes filled with a feral, rage-filled look. Without another word, Omnimon charged in, sword drawn back. But before he could swing the blade down, a large, boar-like Grimm charged in and slammed into Omnimon, forcing his Aura to activate and sending him flying away from Winslow. Winslow laughed as the Digimon landed on his side before flipping to his feet and glaring at the Grimm.

"And the Boarbatusk comes to the aid of the exalted one!" He crowed. "All Grimm come to my aid!" Sure enough, as he said this, more Grimm emerged, among them Beowolves, Beringles, and Ursa Grimm as well as the Boarbatusk before him. Omnimon growled as he saw he was up against about ten Grimm, not including the one that had rammed into him.

 _'Great...just great...Now I'm surrounded by Grimm, and I can't handle that many yet!'_ The Royal Knight thought to himself as he ran through some possible plans for counterattack, but none seemed to work against this many Grimm. He wasn't even sure if his Supreme Cannon could handle this many Grimm at once!

His blue eyes flicked around, taking in each Grimm and what it seemed to be capable of doing. _'Okay...that Boarbatusk, as this man called it, appears to have heavy bone armor on it's body. That would mean the underside might be vulnerable, but I can't be too sure. The wolf-like ones appear to be the easiest to handle, and the bear-like Grimm I fought once before. The ape-like one looks to be a grappler, so I had best use ranged attacks for that one.'_ This information ran through his mind in milliseconds, a plan forming based on that mere seconds later.

The Boarbatusk charged at the Digimon, but Omnimon saw that out of the corner of his eye as it flicked over to catch sight of the charge in time. Crouching, Omnimon then jumped into the air, making sure to watch as the Grimm charged underneath. Looking at it from the air, the Digimon was quick to conclude that an attack from his sword would do little damage. However, that didn't mean his ranged attacks would be the same. So, retracting his Grey Sword, Omnimon called out his Garuru Cannon and aimed it at the rear of the Grimm. _"GARURU CANNON!"_

The energy shots belched out of his cannon's barrel and towards the Grimm, but the ape-like Grimm just threw a piece of debris from the Nuckelavee battle at the energy shots, intercepting them and startling the Digimon as he landed on his feet. The large ape-like Grimm ran at Omnimon, who brought out his Grey Sword again and slashed at the Grimm with his short-ranged attack. _"GREY SWORD!"_ The energy slash wound up impacting the Grimm, but much to his surprise, it wasn't destroyed like the bear-like Grimm had been.

A punch from the ape-like Grimm almost caught the Royal Knight off-guard, but his Brave Shield came into existence, blocking the blow, although the force of the punch did push him back quite a ways. If not for bracing before the blow hit, he would have fallen down for sure, Omnimon mused as his shield went down. While he was confused as to how he had regained access to his Semblance, Omnimon wasn't going to question it, not right now anyway.

To his surprise, the ape-like Grimm picked up one of the wolf-like ones and then threw it at him, the wolf-like Grimm's maw wide open to bite down on him. Omnimon turned so that his MetalGarurumon head hand was the one bitten, and once the Grimm bit down on it, he slashed its lower body off with his Grey Sword. The wolf-like Grimm faded into smoke before the ape-like Grimm charged at him again. Omnimon's blue eyes flashed once before he stabbed his sword into its gut. With a roar, he slashed the ape-like Grimm apart from the waist up, hos sword glowing with the energy of his Transcendent Sword attack. The energy cut through the bone-like armor with some ease while the blackened skin was cut apart like a hot knife to butter. Smoke billowed out of the ghastly wound as the Grimm vanished.

The Boarbatusk charged at him again, but Omnimon just dodged to the left, relying on his instincts as well as that sense of danger he knew occurred around Grimm and Fallen. The Grimm missed him, just as the bear-like Grimm came at him. It was large, but not as large as the first one he fought. It came at him, claws out in an attempt to slash his MetalGarurumon arm off. Omnimon jumped back before he aimed his cannon again. The energy shots powered up once more, and he fired off another three of them. The first was deflected away with the sharp claws, but the next two landed directly to the chest, the first burning it before the second destroyed it completely. Smoke was all that remained of the Grimm.

Winslow laughed. "You can't survive against this many Grimm for long~!" He sang, but Omnimon wasn't deterred. He would prove this crazy human wrong! He turned around and unleashed another blast from his Garuru Cannon at another wolf-like Grimm as it lunged at him, the energy shot taking its head clean off. Smoke was the only thing that remained before another of the ape-like Grimm threw a large boulder his way. Turning around, Omnimon's eyes went wide at the sight of it incoming. It seemed like there was no time to dodge, and there wasn't, for the boulder impacted him right on target...

* * *

 **GrimmFall Justice Friends HQ**

Major Glory walked into the HQ of the Justice Friends, where he could see his fellow heroes all gathered to listen to Valhallen's music on his guitar. It wasn't often he got to see his fellow hero perform and a smile graced his face. "I see you all are enjoying the show." He joked as everyone looked back at him.

Valhallen grinned at seeing his leader back. "So, how are the two newcomers?" He asked as he strummed a few notes on his guitar.

"One is on the road to recovery much faster than expected." Major Glory confirmed. "The other is still needing more time, but that may be because she was unconscious longer than her companion."

Valhallen nodded before he resumed his performance. Major Glory went towards his room, where he was planning the event to search out a new successor. Known as the 'Sidekick Challenge', it was actually a test to see if anyone was worthy of accepting his power, not to choose a sidekick as one Hunter might have thought. Despite the mech's known dislike of him, Major Glory had nothing but good things to say about Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews. His frame was very powerful, and his firepower was nothing to sniff at either. In fact, if not for the fact he wasn't human, Dracon would have made a good successor. Major Glory sighed. Well, if Dracon was out of consideration, then he would need to find someone else.

* * *

 **Mining Town**

Winslow crowed with laughter as the dust settled, revealing the boulder in pieces on the ground. There was _no way_ the interloper survived that! "And he is now gone!" The exalted one exclaimed as his followers cheered at the victory. However it wasn't meant to last, for the sound of rubble moving made the cheering die off as Winslow looked back at the sound.

To his surprise, the debris was moving, just as a cape-wearing form stood up. The shield around it vanished, revealing the white armor of the Royal Knight. Although he had survived the attack, he had _not_ escaped unscathed. There were cuts and tears to his cape, his armor was dented and covered in dust slightly, and he had a few injures, but none were to the point of losing a limb or two. What was odd about the injuries though was the fact they leaked not just blood, but also something shimmering as well, a shimmering blue color that seemed to meld with the red blood that now began to stain his pristine white armor. The Digimon panted from the near-death experience, never so grateful for his Aura and his Semblance acting at the same time. In fact, if not for his Brave Shield being reinforced with his Aura, he was sure he would have been worse off injury-wise if not outright dead!

Fear filled the eyes of Winslow the Wicked for once, as he began shaking as the form of Omnimon looked up, his blue eyes filled with such rage he wasn't planning on holding back any longer. "N-no...no way...! How...How did you _survive_ that?!"

"My shield was how..." Omnimon rasped out as he glared hard at the crazy man. "I had planned to just make a point about never messing with someone you know nothing about, but now...now you have _pissed me off!_ " He spat out the last three words with such malice, it made Winslow shiver like a leaf. At the last word, Omnimon aimed his Garuru Cannon and the barrel powered up with the energy he used to fire. But something about this energy was different as well, as it seemed...cold...almost...almost like... _'Ice!'_ _"SUPREME CANNON!"_ Omnimon bellowed before a charged shot came streaking out of the barrel, impacting the ape-like Grimm that had thrown the boulder. However, instead of just burning it, the energy shot _froze_ it in a _sheet of ice_! With the Grimm out of the way, Omnimon turned his attention to the Boarbatusk as it charged at him. The Digimon looked back before he shifted so his left shoulder was facing forwards and his Brave Shield came out again, but instead of remaining in one spot, he ran at the Grimm, the tusks of the Boarbatusk impacting the glowing shield. He spun around so the shield slid past the boar-like Grimm's tusks, only to slip his Grey Sword under its chin and neck, using the force to flip it over.

The Boarbatusk landed on the ground, flipped over and now vulnerable. Jumping up, Omnimon drew back his Grey Sword, only to slam the blade into its soft underbelly. The wound poured smoke as the Royal Knight carved his blade across the Boarbatusk's stomach, making it screech in pain before it faded into smoke after going silent. Winslow gaped as Omnimon then turned his blade on the second ape-like Grimm that was still frozen. _"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"_ He shouted, his energy slash escaping his Grey Sword and destroying the icy prison that had once held the Grimm. Nothing but small ice shards remained, and _if_ they ever melted, the pieces of the Grimm would fade away anyway.

The remaining Grimm charged at the Royal Knight, but Omnimon jumped up above them, his Grey Sword glowing with his previous attack again. _"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"_ The energy slash took out several wolf-like Grimm while the bear-like one that remained dodged to the side. Omnimon saw that and fired off his Garuru Cannon again in response. _"GARURU CANNON!"_ Four energy shots left the barrel of the cannon, each hitting the Grimm dead on. It faded into nothing but smoke as Winslow and his followers looked on in horror.

"No...NO!" Winslow shouted. "We will not let you slay our precious Grimm!" He shouted as more Grimm came forwards, making Omnimon look back as he landed. This time, it was a hoard of bi-pedal Grimm that looked akin to what the humans in his world called dinosaurs. Omnimon grunted as he saw this and prepared for combat again. There were the same number of Grimm as before, ten in total. He watched as the dino-like Grimm circled him like predators circling prey. His blue eyes were flicking over each one, keeping them in his line of sight.

The first of the dino-like Grimm ran at Omnimon, but he was quick to counter with a sword slash that took off the left leg of one. He then aimed his cannon and fired at another one, destroying its head from underneath. Both vanished in wisps of smoke that evaporated upon fading. Looking back, the Digimon then jumped up into the air again, only for one to lash out with its tail and knock the Royal Knight back down to the ground. A grunt escaped Omnimon before he looked up and rolled to the side before he could get his head bitten off. He got to his feet in a flash, dodging to the right as another bit down on where he had been mere seconds ago. Growling, the Digimon took aim again and tried to decide on which attack to use. He knew he could use his Garuru Cannon, but his Supreme Cannon was also worth using too. However, its power was greater, and therefore he didn't wish to use it too often, lest one of his greatest weapons be revealed to the Fallen that were in the area. He decided to go with his Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon attacks instead. Aiming, Omnimon fired off more energy shots from the mouth of the cannon, targeting each Grimm in turn. All the shots hit home and eight Grimm were left as smoking husks before they vanished.

Winslow was now enraged and ran at Omnimon, his staff drawn back and the pointed tip aimed at the Digimon's back. Turning, Omnimon was quick to block it with his MetalGarurumon head-hand, surprising the man. "What?!"

"I said I was the worst enemy you could possibly face, didn't I?" The Royal Knight hissed as he then used his sword to slice at the leader of the Grimmnoids. Winslow barely dodged the blow, his Aura taking the brunt of the blow. But that didn't faze Omnimon as he then brought the sword back for another strike. While Winslow's Aura took hold again, the Digimon used that to his advantage. He made several slashes at the man, weakening his Aura defense with each blow. Winslow parried some blows, but others were missed. Now the man was feeling real fear. He had never felt this fear before until now.

Winslow could see the pure rage and fury in Omnimon's blue eyes as he fought against him. But he didn't expect the blow that ended it all. Winslow was caught off-guard when Omnimon's Grey Sword finally penetrated through his Aura and cut through his gut. He coughed as blood came out of his mouth in a blob. Without as much as a second thought, Omnimon removed his sword and stood up, his back facing way from the Grimmnoid leader's body. The former leader fell to the ground with a _THUD_ , surprising all of his followers. Grey the Gory blinked in surprise before he cried out. "NO! The exalted one has fallen!" He held up a sword. "We will avenge our great leader!"

But Omnimon didn't give them the chance. He turned around and aimed his cannon, the followers freezing in their tracks at the sight of the barrel glowing. _"GARURU CANNON!"_ He shouted, the energy shots he fired killing many Grimmnoids. Some tried to flee while others tried to attack, but the Digimon wasn't leaving any survivors. _"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"_ The energy slash from his sword killed many more Grimmnoids as well as wiped out a few buildings in the process. Grey the Gory fled, hoping to live another day. He ran and ran until he came to the altar where the sacrifices were wailing still, now in need of food.

He sneered as he looked at them. "Pathetic." He sneered before a familiar voice made him freeze.

"So, this is where you 'sacrifice' the innocents?" Omnimon growled darkly. Grey looked back in fear.

"Stay back!" He declared. "No one shall get past me!"

"Then it pleases me to be the first." Omnimon hissed before he ran at the man, the sacrificial gatherer. Grey tried to defend with his sword, but found the Digimon was a far better fighter than he expected, as Omnimon was past his defense easily. Grey gaped before the last thing he saw came to his mind; the cannon looked much, _much_ bigger up close than it did from afar. A mere whimper escaped him before he met his end as well, Omnimon's Garuru Cannon being the last thing he ever saw firsthand...

* * *

By now, reporters had begun to gather, having heard explosions in the distance and traveling to check it out themselves. They were shocked when they saw the remains of the Grimmnoid members, most unrecognizable due to the damage of whatever had hit them. Smoke rose from buildings, curling upwards as a signal someone had taken out the Grimmnoids themselves. There was no sign of any Grimm, and an explosion from what had to be an altar in the distance drew one journalist there, only to stop at the sight of the infants crying for their parents. There was no sign of the one remaining Grimmnoid member who had escaped the carnage down in the town below.

True, a few of the former cult had now escaped, but they were not going to remain free for long. A look around the town gave away clues as to who could have done this much damage and destruction. A news reporter by the name of April O'Neil looked around, taking in what she could of the area. There were what had to be slash marks, as well as damage from what looked like energy blasts. On the ground lay a black hat, but with hints of red blood on it. She reached down and picked it up. It looked like it was holy almost...

Yes...She knew who had attacked this area and why there were no Grimm around anymore.

* * *

Omnimon made his way back to where Daphne and Shannon were standing, both women in awe at what they had just seen from the distance. "You..." Daphne whispered in shock.

"You just wiped out that entire cult!" Shannon exclaimed, looking quite excited. "That was _amazing!_ "

But Daphne didn't think so. "Shannon, that was _terrifying_ , not amazing!"

Shannon looked at her cousin like she was nuts, but Omnimon didn't let them argue any further.

"Enough." He said, his tone sharp and serious. "I do not wish to get into an argument about whether or not my...rampage...was amazing or terrifying." He continued. "I would just like to leave and put this behind me."

The two women looked at him in confusion, but followed after. The Digimon just got into the van and didn't say another word.

As the Mystery Machine pulled out, Daphne could only wonder about how strong Omnimon really was. The fact he had injuries said a lot about the battle he had been in, but to have come away with being able to walk still was amazing in of itself.

Looking down at the floor of the van, Omnimon settled into a meditative stance, trying to clear his mind and calm down. However, before he could, he noticed something odd. His foot where he had lost a toe...had seemed to regain it. Confused, Omnimon blinked before he realized something. He had lost that toe a week ago, and his Semblance had just reactivated today, with his toe having been regenerated. He could only wonder if his Semblance had a recovery ability as well. It seemed likely, but he didn't wish to test it in case they ran across more Grimm.

Sighing, he closed his blue eyes and began to meditate. He couldn't let his emotions rule him, not now...

* * *

 _"The attack on the old Ground-Maker Mining Town left many, if not all, the members of the Grimmnoid cult dead, and no Grimm to be found."_ The news reporter said as news crews combed over the area. _"Police and Huntsmen are looking for any clues as to who could have done this, but all they found was a priestly looking hat. This has led to many calling the one who attacked this place and saved all the infants here the Grimm Slayer, since all the Grimm in this town were slain with what look to be energy bursts and slashes."_

Mayor Sebben and Major Glory listened in with interest, wondering who could have done such a thing. Not that they didn't appreciate it. No, far from it. With the Grimmnoid cult eliminated, the Fallen had lost a means to create new Fallen from infant humans. It was a good thing this had occurred, but the two of them were wondering _who_ had done this much damage and carnage.

"So...this Grimm Slayer has begun to rise, has he?" Major Glory asked as Mayor Sebben smiled to himself. Oh, he knew who the Grimm Slayer had to be, but it was considered top-secret. Still, he decided to let the major in on the secret.

"Yes, but he is not of this world." Mayor Sebben said as Major Glory looked back at him in confusion.

"If he is not of our world, then what is the Grimm Slayer?" The hero asked.

Mayor Sebben pulled out a picture, one taken from the Uno Family residence before its attack. "This...is a picture of the Grimm Slayer." He said as Major Glory took it and looked at it in confusion. There, in the photo, was a white-armored form with a white cape that had a red interior, blue eyes, and one blue arm that looked like a metallic wolf's head and an orange arm that looked like a dino-head with armor on it. This figure also had a crest that looked like a knight's almost, along with two yellow parts that stuck up like the V-chevron of the Dragon of Denver. On the arm with the wolf's head was a cannon, coming from said head's mouth, and on the left arm with the dino's head was a sword that had odd golden runes on it, coming from the mouth of said head. To complete the figure's profile, an odd crest on his left shoulder stood out, looking like a sun almost, but at the same time not.

"Who is he?" The major asked as he looked up from the image.

Mayor Sebben took the image back from Major Glory. "He comes from a world that is made up of data, in another dimension." The mayor replied as he set the photo back into his desk. "And I believe our latest arrivals are the same."

"You mean...they might be from the same dimension?" Major Glory asked, surprised.

"Yes." Mayor Sebben replied. "And that is why I would like you to take the two of them in for the time being. If _anyone_ finds out about them, then they could be a target, and I fear bad things may come about if that _does_ happen."

Major Glory frowned, but nodded. He would do whatever it took to keep the two new arrivals safe until they could handle fighting Grimm and Fallen by themselves.

* * *

 **Omnimon takes on the Grimm of the Grimmnoids and wins while Major Glory gets orders to keep the two new arrivals safe from harm, and plans to search out his successor. With the defeat of the Grimmnoids, Omnimon's reputation as the Grimm Slayer begins to grow, but will this be in his favor, or just make him a bigger target? Read on to find out~! :3**


	14. Arc I: Rest and New Universes!

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

Omnimon was in a meditative state as he let his mind flow freely. After his mission had failed, he had found that his anger towards the Grimmnoids had taken hold, and that was not becoming of a Royal Knight. So, to clam himself and clear his mind, he resorted to meditation to calm himself.

As he was doing that, Shannon and Daphne were talking about what Shannon was going to do next, as well as Daphne herself. "Are you sure about this, Shannon?" Daphne asked as Shannon nodded.

"I am." She replied. "It's best I learn to defend myself. Besides, you have someone to get back to." She added, making Daphne wince at that.

"True..." She murmured as Shannon sighed.

She put a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Daphne, I will be _fine_." Shannon insisted. "Omnimon will be with me, so he can help me when I need it."

Daphne looked at her cousin, biting her lower lip as she did so. "Okay, Shannon. If you insist you can handle it."

Shannon smiled at that. "I will."

The two cousins hugged, their minds made up.

* * *

 _A dark-armored Knight Digimon stood up, his dark purple cape flowing off his shoulders as he left the cave where he had been staying for the last few days. Yes, it was time to begin the hunt now, and his prey awaited him._

 _The dark purple eyes gazed around, as if searching out his quarry, but nothing greeted his vision. Not that it would, which was not unusual. He walked on, not bothering to hide himself from any who saw him, if they even did. No, he had kept to the backwoods, as his mission called for stealth, not being out in the open._

 _His prey was out there, and he would find it, even if he had to hunt down the one called the Grimm Slayer..._

* * *

 **GrimmFall General Hospital**

Lowemon sighed as he saw Major Glory and Mayor Sebben walk into the room he and Kazemon were in. "What now?" He asked, his tone and sarcasm not being missed by the two men. Mayor Sebben ran a hand through his blonde hair as he sighed.

"No need for the sarcasm." He said to the Digimon as he looked at him. "But there is something of great importance we cannot avoid talking about."

Lowemon blinked his red eyes at that. "What?"

Major Glory looked nervous, but spoke. "Mayor Sebben and I know what you are."

Kazemon and Lowemon both tensed up and took on wary looks, with the Warrior of Darkness looking like he was ready to attack. "How did you...?" He hissed.

"There is one of your number already here." Mayor Sebben explained. "And he is going by the title of Grimm Slayer."

"Grimm Slayer?" Both Lowemon and Kazemon asked as one.

Major Glory nodded. "Yes. And he is quite the formidable foe, slaying twenty-one Grimm, all of differing levels of power and classifications."

"Are Grimm that strong?" The Warrior of Wind asked as Mayor Sebben held out a book that was titled _Grimm and Their Classifications_ to her. She took it as he spoke.

"They can be." The mayor said. "In fact, there are many classifications of Grimm, as well as strength levels for said classifications." He then pointed at the authors' names. "That book was written by the famed Saturdays, although they are more commonly known as the Secret Saturdays because they explore all things ancient and powerful."

Lowemon looked at the book in Kazemon's hands before glancing back at Major Glory. "And you're giving this to us because...?"

"We do not need you to remain in the dark about Grimm and their abilities while you are stuck here." The hero replied. "I would not be able to live with myself if you fought a Grimm and got hurt or worse because you didn't know how to fight it effectively."

The two Digimon looked at each other before Kazemon and Lowemon looked back at the two men before them. "Well, thanks, I guess." Kazemon said as Lowemon frowned at that point.

"What is with the sudden interest in us?" He asked.

"Let's just say that is best kept off the record for now." Mayor Sebben replied, his one of voice vague.

Lowemon sighed, realizing he would not be getting any answers for the time being.

* * *

 ** _Dimension O-000_**

 _Colonies orbited around a world that had three large towers emerging from certain points on its equator. Large humanoid machines and spacecraft flew around it and the colonies, showing the world was ahead of GrimmFall in certain areas of technology, but it was also far more advanced culturally, having accepted several different genetic types of humans, although after several wars about their existence._

 _But what stood out about this world was the fact that no Grimm or Fallen existed, let alone the element of Dust, the Faunus, or Mobians. Even things like Semblances and Aura were non-existent here. One ship, a white warship that looked like it had two legs on it, was in the middle of testing a dimensional jump drive, only to glow before it vanished in a flash of white light. However, when it returned, the crew had news to report to their leaders._

 _On the Earth below, the crew's commanding officer was in front of the United Earth Nations Secretary General himself. "So, you say this world is different from ours, based on transmissions picked up over their radiowaves?"_

 _"Yes, sir." The commanding officer replied._

 _"Hmm...I see." The leader said before he looked at the officer before him. "Keep an eye on this world." He ordered. "If anything seems out of place, or if they make a move towards us, you are to intervene and attack with no survivors."_

 _"Yes, sir!" The officer replied. His unit would carry that out with frightening efficiency if it came down to it._

* * *

Safe to say, no one saw that ship, not even the Gems or the menacing Vilgax...

* * *

Omnimon finally opened his blue eyes, feeling much calmer now than ever before. It appeared his meditation had helped him immensely.

He looked back at Daphne and Shannon, only to see the van had been stopped for the night and both women were asleep. He smiled to himself. Perhaps a rest would do him good as well...

* * *

 **GrimmFall General Hospital**

The Legendary Warrior of Darkness looked out the window of the room he was in, sighing as the moonlight shone down, the stars hard to see in the lights of the city. It was little consolation, but as long as he didn't have to deal with his...more evil self, then things seemed to be just fine. Or so it seemed.

Lowemon watched cars go by before something caught his eye and he turned his head, only to see a form in the shadows of a streetlight. He froze, seeing the myriad of eyeballs on it, the skeleton-like armor, and the long blonde hair that refused to be cleaned. A low growl escaped him, but at the same time, he felt like hiding and curling up into a ball, as if that would protect him. It was an odd feeling, and one that he knew was reasonable, considering who he...used to be. However, it was also disturbing because he knew he was a Digimon warrior, one of the Legendary ten to be exact.

Outside the hospital, Duskmon stared at the building. He knew his other self was in there, but he didn't know where. Well, it didn't matter in the end, for they would meet soon enough...

* * *

In his office, Mayor Sebben frowned at the image that came from the satellites in orbit around their world. Recently, one had picked up an odd-looking ship that looked like it was white in color. But what was standing out to him about this vessel was not the fact it looked like it had legs, no, it was the symbol on its side. Something about that symbol said the ship was dangerous, and that it should not be messed with.

Whether it was the air the ship gave off or not, he didn't know. All that the mayor of GrimmFall knew was that the ship could have some technology that was alien in nature, like the Gems and other aliens that existed in their universe.

However, the fact this ship appeared and disappeared in flashes of light indicated something like it was either warp technology, or it was something akin to what Van Kleiss was working on. The latter seemed improbable under most circumstances, but given what the man was working on, it seemed more likely than it just being warp-drive technology.

Mayor Sebben frowned to himself. This ship would have to be kept an eye on when it reappeared. This was the third time it had been seen recently, and it was only a matter of time before it made contact with someone, whether it was Gem, Earthling, or another race.

* * *

 **Van Kleiss's Hideout**

Van Kleiss hummed to himself in thought as he watched the image of a white legged ship vanish in a flash of light. It appeared there were more aliens out there, but something about this particular vessel told him it was not an alien ship, but a _dimensional_ one, if that flash was any indication. The thought of new dimensional technologies on that vessel made him grin at the potential he could use it for. However, when he looked at the image again, the symbol on it stood out, and he frowned in thought.

Something about that symbol screamed dangerous to him, but as to why, he didn't know. Van Kleiss decided to ignore the ship, figuring it wasn't worth his time, but still, it intrigued him. It also seemed to come from that one dimension he couldn't penetrate into, Dimension O-000, for whatever reason. He decided to let it go for the time being. He had other dimensions to look for after all.

* * *

 _Tales began to spread of who could have defeated the Grimmnoid cult, with the news reports saying various things about it. However, one thing that was agreed upon was the fact that this individual was a formidable person, at least a Class III Huntsman in rank if they ever bothered to register. Stories began to spread of a blonde-haired man with a face full of hair, blue eyes that were forever closed, and wearing priestly garb, black on white, while wielding a black scythe with a white blade, called Holy Blade Eve, and his Semblance, called Purification._

 _People began to say he rode around on a white horse, named Adam, while seeking out the Grimm to slay and purify, as well. However, those stories were far from real, as the_ true _story of the Grimm Slayer was masked by the rumors, with no one being the wiser as to_ who _and_ what _the Grimm Slayer_ really _was..._

Master Splinter read the stories in the newspaper the next day, one of them being from April O'Neil, a close friend of his teenage 'sons'. She was already trying to figure out who the Grimm Slayer was, and what he looked like. While most people just accepted the story of the priestly Huntsman as fact, April was digging around for other, more accurate information.

He chuckled to himself. The Crystal ball he had shown Mayor Sebben had been right on about this figure, this newcomer, and he wasn't disappointed. To see the newcomer slay so many Grimm as well as take out the cult responsible for many new Fallen had been satisfying to say the least. Now they had one less issue to worry about.

He stood up and made his way out to where he could contact Mayor Sebben. The man answered the call a few minutes later. _"Ah. Splinter. What do you have to say about the recent reports?"_ Mayor Sebben asked as the rat Mobian smiled.

"Just that he has exceeded expectations." Master Splinter replied. "He saved us a lot of time by wiping out the Grimmnoid cult. Now there will be less Fallen in that area."

 _"Good."_ The mayor said. _"Any survivors have been labeled as threats that should be arrested or exterminated on sight by the President."_

"An excellent decision on her part." The Mobian said with a nod of agreement.

Mayor Sebben's image nodded. _"But we still have more issues at the moment. In addition to this newcomer, we had six more of his kind sent here. Four of them are still missing, with two having ended up here in GrimmFall."_

Master Splinter became alarmed at that. "Are you sure of this?"

 _"Major Glory confirmed it."_ The mayor said grimly.

The rat Mobian looked down in concern. This was greatly troubling to say the least. If more of their kind came, then the Fallen could gain an edge.

"We need to be extra careful then..." He said in a worried tone. Mayor Sebben's image took on a similar look.

 _"Agreed..."_

The screen went blank as Master Splinter looked back at the book that had the two prophecies in it. How much of those would be correct? And would they help to bring down the Grimm, or would they aid the Grimm instead? That was what he did not know...

* * *

 **A new universe is out there, while Omnimon settles in from his recent attack on the old mining town. Mayor Sebben and Major Glory take in the two Warriors that landed in their city, and Master Splinter just learns of Omnimon's new reputation. Will Van Kleiss be able to find out about this new universe and break past their dimensional barriers? Or will this new universe take up arms against him? Read on to find out! :3**


	15. Arc II: New allies, New foes

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Slayers_

 _There are many types of slayers; Hunter, Faunus, Mobian, etc. They have different ranks, etc. But they all have one thing in common; they use weapons of a holy name and have holy Semblances. However, there has never been a Grimm Slayer of well-renown before...until now._

 _Or so the rumors go. While there_ are _Grimm Slayers, none have actually defended anyone against Grimm attacks. They only walk around, wandering to cleanse any areas of Grimm infestation, never actually battling against Fallen or only going to old, ruined towns, villages, and cities to remove the Grimm threat and put up seals that don't really work around the Dark Pools._

 _What is different about_ this _Grimm Slayer is the fact he is_ not _a priestly dressed man. Rather, very little is known about the Grimm Slayer due to no one actually seeing him in person; all they see is the remains of his attacks on Grimm and their holdouts._

 _Hunter Slayers go around, taking out rogue Hunters. Faunus Slayers go around, killing Faunus for either food, sport, or just because they can. A few Faunus Slayers though, will go out and hunt down those members of groups like Satyra; they are known as the Anti-Satyra unit of the Hunters. Mobian Slayers go out and do the same for Mobians._

 _While Slayers are not exactly looked upon favorably, they_ are _an integral part of the Hunter system, for they help to keep the Huntsmen and Huntresses in line if they ever go rogue._

* * *

"A title can be both good and bad." TOM said as he closed the Slayer file. "Very little can be denied if someone has a title, for both good and bad." He pressed a button on his armrest and a screen showed the same politician from a few chapters ago. "Some can be good, and that only makes the wielder of said title very feared amongst their enemies." The screen changed to show Omnimon and the Dragon of Denver. "Titles increase their reputation about their abilities, but, like all titles, those can be twisted around to become something else as well, so the title means something different instead of what it truly represents."

The screen then showed Sammael sneering. "And some titles can be bad if their owner is just as bad, if not worse." TOM continued as he looked back at the cameras. "But it all depends on the person who wields said title. A title can hold power, but whether it is used or not depends on the person." He then leaned back in his chair. "So, will you be a person who uses their title for good? Or bad?"

* * *

 **Las Vegas**

After some time of traveling together, Daphne left for her home, where she would be meeting up with Robin, her goddaughter again. That left Shannon and Omnimon with the Mystery Machine, but that was fine. It was better than just walking everywhere. The two were resting in one of the hotels in the city when Shannon perked up as a knock came from outside the hotel room door. She walked over and peered out the little hole, only to see a man in a postal worker's outfit. "Who is it?" She asked as the man looked at the door.

 _"Letter for someone called Omni, alias Rik."_ The man replied. _"Was told there was someone matching that name here."_

"This is his room." Shannon said as she opened the door.

"Here." The man said as he held out a small letter. "I was told to deliver this to him."

Shannon took it. "I will make sure he gets it."

The man nodded and left, Shannon shutting the door as Omnimon walked over. "What is it?"

"It's a letter." Shannon replied as she held it out to him. "For you."

Curious, the Digimon took it, his weapons data in his head-hands reforming into the replica hands he used from time to time. The mouths of his head-hands opened, revealing the hands, and he took the envelope. Opening it, he was surprised to see it was indeed a letter, but from Monty Uno.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise." He chuckled. "This is a note from an old friend of mine."

"Is it your missing friend?" Shannon asked.

He shook his head. "No. Rather, it is someone who found me when I first arrived here. He is also the one who helped me to unlock my Aura and Semblance." Omnimon replied before he opened the letter itself.

 _*Omni, old chap. I hope my note has finally reached you and you are in good health. I am sure much has happened since you began your journey and though I would to hear about it time is of the essence, my friend. When you stayed with us you asked me about the nature of the Elementals, especially regarding Candy and Slime and I gave you a hint._

 _I hope you can forgive me for not being entirely truthful for despite beings myths the Elementals are real and possess a great power that many would do anything to gain. The nature of the Elementals does not revolve around nature, rather they revolve around the building blocks of life: ice representing water and homeostasis, candy representing glucose and carbohydrates, slime representing proteins and lipids and fire representing oxidation and metabolism. It is said that if all four Elementals came together their powers could be used for both creation and life or death and destruction. The reason I write to you now is because I now know the identity of two Elementals and they are both known to you as well._

 _My own son, Nigel is the Ice Elemental and the girl my wife and I welcomed into our home, dear Abigail is the Candy Elemental._

 _Two Elementals living under the same roof, one could interpret that as an act of complete providence. It would certainly explain the attacks concerning that Fallen and later the lava golem that attacked our old home. There are forces on the move in our world even as my son and the girl I have come to see as a daughter have just begun awakening their true potential. I have looked into both of them, my son has had an easier time learning the power he possess while Abigail has spent most of her childhood keeping her gift hidden she has begun to unlock, showing me that soon things will begin to change._

 _I hope our paths will cross again soon, chap.*_

Omnimon, as soon as he read the letter, read it again before doing so a third time. For once, he was completely gob-smacked at what he was reading. _Very_ little could surprise him, but this was one such instance, and as such, he was unsure of what to make of it. Young Abigail and Nigel...were Elementals?! _'That would explain the sudden attack on their home...'_ He realized as he looked up. And it meant that Abigail would be needing training more than ever, he realized. He would have to return to GrimmFall to help out, even if the girl and her adopted brother didn't remember him.

Shannon noticed this look and frowned to herself. "Is something wrong?" She asked as Omnimon looked back at her.

"No...not really." He admitted. "I just...learned some things in this letter from my friend, and I feel that it is imperative I return to GrimmFall at once."

"Why?" Shannon asked. "What about your lost friend?"

"I have the feeling I will meet up with him soon." Omnimon replied. "But in the meantime, this sort of thing cannot take a back stance to that. If I am to return to GrimmFall, I will need your help."

Shannon frowned, but nodded. "You can count on it." She replied. "When do we leave?"

"Right now would be preferable." Omnimon said. "And I would like to drop off a letter in return, telling my friend I have plans to return."

Shannon nodded. "Right."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

It was a regular day in the city of GrimmFall, and Lowemon and Kazemon had just been released from the hospital, only to arrive at the Justice Friends headquarters with Major Glory. "Here we are." He announced as the two Digimon looked up in awe at its size. "The safest place in GrimmFall, sworn on the Constitution itself!"

"It's certainly big." Kazemon remarked as Lowemon nodded.

"And it is certainly no slouch on security either." He added.

Major Glory smiled at the remarks. "Why, thank you, Lowemon." He said. He had learned their names after they had been released from the hospital, so they would be able to get in and out of the Justice Friends HQ. Well, they would thanks to the new ID cards they would be required to carry now. "Oh! By Betsy Ross's flag, I almost forgot!" He held out the two IDS to the two of them. "These will allow you access to the Justice Friends HQ while you stay here. Only you can use the cards, even if someone else steals them."

Lowemon looked at his card before he put it away on his person where only he could reach it. Kazemon did the same, except she stuck hers into her boot. As the trio entered the building, the scanners ran over their bodies, pinging in confirmation. Once confirmed, the doors slid open and Major Glory led the two Legendary Warriors inside. If not for his facemask that covered his mouth, Lowemon was sure it would be hanging open like Kazemon's was. He could also see many heroes in the building, including one that looked like a white tiger almost, and one that looked like a purple version of the hero known as the Hulk back in his old world's comic books. The purple Hulk looked back and saw Major Glory with the two newcomers. "Krunk happy to see Glory!" He said as Major Glory laughed while being hugged by the newly identified Krunk.

"Good to see you too, Krunk!" Major Glory rasped out. Behind him, Lowemon and Kazemon were looking quite unsure if they were to attack or take a step back from the purple Hulk look-alike. Krunk released Major Glory, who turned to speak to him. "Krunk, these are our two new guests. Meet Lowemon, and Kazemon." He said as he gestured to the two of them in turn.

Krunk was at once smitten by Kazemon's looks and gained small hearts in his eyes. "Krunk like pretty wing lady..."

Lowemon stood in front of her in a protective stance, ready to attack if need be. Major Glory saw that and shook his head. "No Krunk. She is just here for a short stay, not to become a part of the team."

Krunk looked disappointed, but he knew what that meant, so he didn't press it.

Lowemon looked back at Major Glory, a bit of gratitude in his red eyes. "Thanks." He said as Major Glory smiled.

"Washington's cherry tree, it was no problem." He said as Lowemon felt a sweat-drop run down the side of his head.

Just then, Valhallen came down on his guitar, startling both Digimon. "Heyo!" He said as he got off. "Glad you brought them back okay, Major Glory."

Major Glory let out a loud guffaw at the comment. "Don't I always?" He joked back as he then looked at the two Warriors. "Valhallen, meet Lowemon and Kazemon. They will be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you, little lady." The rock god joked, making the Warrior of Wind blush a bit with a slight giggle. He then turned to face Lowemon. "And I like the getup. Dark and yet calming. It works. You look positively royal!" He gave a thumbs-up as Lowemon looked down, unsure of how to respond.

"Valhallen, why don't you show our new guests to the spare quarters while I talk to Krunk?" Major Glory said as the rock god nodded.

"Sure thing!" He said as he waved for the two Digimon to follow him. "I'll give you the grand tour!"

As they left Major Glory and Krunk, Lowemon looked back at Valhallen in confusion. "So, you're a god...but of rock?"

The rock god nodded. "Yep. And it's quite a blast too."

Lowemon could only get the feeling that although he seemed like a laid-back and fun-loving person, Valhallen _wasn't_ one to mess with in a fight, _especially_ if he had control over sound like music. "I see." He said while making a mental note to _not_ piss off the God of Rock.

Kazemon looked around. "Do you have training facilities?" She asked. "Because if you're heroes, then you must need one, right?"

Valhallen smiled back at her. "We do. In fact, we're going to pass by it on our way to the sleeping quarters."

That made the two Digimon feel somewhat relieved. They would have a place to train and regain their strength if need be.

However, they weren't the only ones who had been found by someone...

* * *

 **San Diego**

Rain fell as Bugs looked outside the lobby of the hotel, the _Duck's Burrow_. Ever since the Granny incident, he had been on high alert, and as such, so had the hotel staff. Many were, in fact, trained as Hunters and each was at least a Class III Hunter. At the bare minimum, one had to be a Class II to work at his hotel, but it was recommended to be Class III or up for the survival of the guests.

Daffy's casino was also on lockdown. In fact, very few could get in or out when it was shut down, all thanks to state-of-the-art security systems from Denver, Colorado. He had spared no expense, despite the expensive costs. And it worked out for him, because no one had been able to steal any money from the casino either. While one would assume Daffy would be very frugal and spend next to nothing in security, in reality, it was his greed that had him spend all that money on security so his money was safe. Spend a lot on security, save more in the long run by preventing theft.

Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed, revealing the creeping form of Granny. Bugs frowned to himself. She was not like that infamous Gramma Stuffum, whom was very feared. In fact, the resort owner hoped, no _prayed_ , that the Dragon of Denver would take her out, or even that now-known of Grimm Slayer. If anyone could, it was the Dragon for sure. He shuddered at the thought of _her_ coming to his resort. As it was, the fact it was near an active naval base was one of the very few protections the resort had, as the sailors and marines on station there would come to their defense almost at once.

Looking back outside as he lifted his head, Bugs frowned again at seeing Granny's form, her Semblance active and ready to defend her or attack if need be. However, while he didn't want to rush out in the rain, Bugs had the unsettling feeling he would be soon enough.

And he was right...

* * *

 _A single yellow light appeared in the sky above the city, streaking down towards the area that held the_ Duck's Burrow _resort complex. Many in the city looked up from inside their cars, places of residence or work, or even from outside where they were headed to such places. No one pointed up like in GrimmFall, but many were alerted, including the naval base personnel. While sailors and marines were running out to find out where the streak of light was headed, others tried to get pictures of it, regardless of whether or not it was a good idea._

 _The light finally made landfall, not in the center of the city, but in the grounds of the_ Duck's Burrow _. And near the Fallen known as Granny..._

* * *

Bugs perked up as he saw this glowing yellow form come down onto the resort grounds, but not in a crash. No, it was more of a gentle float down to where it came to rest upon the wet pavement. Granny seemed to notice it and made her way towards it, intent on getting to it first.

Daffy, having seen the same thing Bugs had, came running over. "What should we do?" He asked in alarm. This would not look good for the resort, and Bugs was well aware of the fact before Daffy even made it clear.

"We go out and stop her." He declared, grabbing his rifle and hefting it into both hands.

The black duck Mobian looked nervous, and rightfully so. " _We_? As in, you and me?" He asked.

"Who else?" Bugs countered. He then smirked. "Besides, I'm a Class IV Hunter. And you have your Aura for defense."

"Easy for you to say." Daffy grumbled, but he had to concede that Bugs was correct and could indeed hold off a Fallen like Granny. "But fine. Let's go stop a Fallen."

The duo ran out into the pouring rain, but not getting soaked due to wearing raincoats as well as having the Auras active. "Hey, Granny!" Bugs snapped, making the Fallen look back at him. "Why don't you just leave now and spare us all the trouble of a fight?"

Granny smiled sweetly at the resort owner. "Why, dearie?" She asked as Bugs frowned to himself. He knew he could use his Semblance, but he preferred to hold off on it when around Fallen like her.

"Because I asked nicely." Bugs replied with a bit of a grin. "And I don't think your Semblance will work well in the rain." As he said that, he flicked the 'safety', which switched out to electric Dust rounds instead of the usual explosive ones.

The elderly Fallen looked at him with a smile still. "Oh? I think it will work just fine." She purred before she unleashed her cane tentacles on Bugs, Daffy, and the glowing form. Bugs growled before he aimed his rifle and fired off the Yellow Dust rounds. The rounds hit her tentacles, and with the wet rain, did a surprising amount of damage, even though wood was an insulator against electrical energy and currents.

Bugs smirked as Granny howled in pain before it faded, the electricity dancing over her form slightly as she stood there panting. "You were saying?" Bugs chuckled as he spun his rifle around a couple of times before grabbing it in both hands again.

"Oh, you will pay for that!" Granny snarled as she launched her tentacles again. Bugs saw that and frowned. He didn't even bother to flick the safety, because the explosive Dust rounds wouldn't work so well against her Semblance in the rain. Daffy knelt near the form, only to see the light fading and he gasped. While it wasn't a Mobian or Faunus, it was close enough. With a beetle-like horn on his head and the beetle wings, not to mention back coverings, Daffy for a moment assumed it was a new type of Mobian or Faunus. But a closer look revealed the form had blue armor with a yellow body suit, and it looked like the individual had power over electricity if what the casino owner saw on his armor for doing just that was any indication. The being's face was also covered with a facemask, so Daffy couldn't see his face at all. His eyes were closed, so their color went unknown for the moment. On his leg armor and wing coverings was an odd symbol, but Daffy didn't know what it meant.

"Daffy!" Bugs snapped, making his business partner's head snap up towards the resort owner. "Get him inside, now!"

"But Bugs..." Daffy began. He was concerned about his rival/partner in business fighting off a Fallen alone.

Bugs just gave a smirk. "I'll be fine." He assured the duck Mobian. Daffy nodded before reaching down and picking up the form, which had stopped glowing by now. With some effort, Daffy managed to lift the limp form and make his way into the hotel, while Bugs covered his retreat. Granny saw that and growled in anger.

"Get back here!" She shouted, but Bugs was quick to defend the casino owner. By now, the rain had let up, but the sky was still overcast. Bugs switched the 'safety' again, switching back over to the explosive Dust rounds. He aimed his rifle, only to fire as soon as Granny launched her cane tentacles at Daffy. The tentacles formed up as a barrier instead of keeping on target towards the retreating casino owner and his rescued cargo. Bugs smirked. He knew how to protect Daffy, and that was using Granny's Semblance and its habit of defending her when she was in danger of attack. So in a sense, he was using her Semblance against her, not that she knew it of course.

"Oh, you little..." Granny hissed as she eyed him. Bugs just grinned at her before he aimed his rifle again and fired off some more explosive Dust rounds. The rounds sped towards Granny, forcing her to move aside, lest she lose more of her tentacles; while they _could_ regenerate, it couldn't happen during a fight. As it was, she had already lost three, and more would follow if she wasn't careful. She had to retreat, even if she gave up the quarry. She glared at Bugs. "I will be back!" She declared before turning and running off, just as the rain began to fall again. Bugs watched this before he turned and walked back into the resort, where guests were cheering for him. While the resort owner waved at the recognition, he wasn't all that happy inside like he normally was; he was concerned about that individual that had been rescued by him and Daffy.

Bugs made his way back into the main elevator, pressing the button for his floor before turning a key once he had inserted it; this was to prevent anyone from mobbing him or even trying to steal from him in the night. The elevator rose up to the floor, Bugs watching the activities in the hotel lobby from the glass back of the elevator car. The car stopped at his floor, dinging to signal arrival. The doors opened and Bugs stepped out, right into the main lobby of his personal suite. He walked over to the main guest area, where Daffy and he liked to stay. Inside his own room, Daffy had set the newcomer onto his bed and was now looking him over with interest, just as Bugs came in. "How is he?"

Daffy didn't jump, but he did start as he turned to face his rival/business partner. "He'sth doing okay. Sthtill hasthn't woken up though." The tired casino owner replied. "I can't tell what he isth, though." Bugs frowned as Daffy continued. "Doesthn't look like a Faunusth or Mobian for that matter either."

The resort owner walked over and set hi rifle against the wall. "I see. Well, if Granny was after him, then there has to be something about him we aren't getting." Bugs replied before he frowned at the next thought. "But if we want information, we'll have to talk to the Justice Friends and Mayor Sebben. They know more about the Fallen and Grimm than anyone."

"Or barring that, the Sthecret Sthaturdaysth." Daffy put in, making Bugs perk up at that.

"Yeah! If anyone knows the lore, it's them! Maybe they can shed some light on what is going on here!" The resort owner agreed. Too bad it wouldn't be that simple...

* * *

Three of the six had been found, with the other three still missing and un accounted for, Master Splinter mused as he gazed into his Crystal Vision Ball. Very little escaped his line of sight with it, and so far, things were looking up. But he feared the last three who went unaccounted for so far could have ended up in Grimm or Fallen hands. At least, until his Crystal Vision Ball flared, changing to show another form, this time one that was red in glow, heading towards none other than a small town. Or rather, _not_ a small town...

Splinter's eyes went wide as he saw where the red orb was headed. _'Denver?! That is the orb's destination?!_ ' He thought in surprise. While it was an unexpected turn of events, the fact it was even headed there was just another good sign. It meant another one would soon be found, and no doubt protected by the Dragon of Denver...

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

A red orb streaked overhead, startling many of the residents and alerting the City Guard to a possible Grimm attack. However, they could not assume it was an attack either. No, the fact the Dragon of Denver was headed there was a good sign. He would determine if it was an attack or not. If he didn't react or attack himself, then it was possibly a good guy or an ally. But if he _did_ attack, then they knew to mobilize at once.

Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews flew towards where the red streak was headed. It wasn't headed towards a park, or even a place of open area. No, it was headed towards the City Guard base. While it was worrisome, the fact no Grimm were showing up on his radar was a good sign this was possibly an ally or some injured Huntsman/Huntress. He flew down and the City Guard's members backed away so he could land. And it was just in time too, for the glowing streak made impact, but not in an explosive manner. No, it wasn't even a flash of light. Rather, the streak just...ended... Looking over, Dracon zoomed in with his optical sensors, which gave him magnified vision so he could see if it was a Grimm, Fallen, or even one of their own from a safe distance.

What he saw wasn't a Grimm, or even a Fallen. No, it looked human more than anything. However, it was not a Faunus or Mobian either.

Before his vision was a young man of about twenty to twenty-two years of age with wild blonde hair that seemed untamable to even the best brush, and a well-built figure, but not enough to be disgusting looking. He had on a red mask that showed his eyes and mouth, with a grey crest that stuck up and two grey horns that had three red rings on them, one per side. It looked like a dragon's face almost. On his cheeks were two red marks per side, and he had sharp teeth, almost like fangs. He wore a black body suit and had red armor that had gold accents on. His chest armor had a white section to it before it became red on the sides, and his shoulder guards had a black spike on top of each one. He wore two belts that connected in the middle and had shin guards that were red with a white outline on. Finally, he wore arm gauntlets that matched his chest armor, and same with his leg armor. On his feet were foot guards, but each one had two claws that stuck out as well. On his mask and belt clip was the kanji for fire, if Dracon's understanding of the Japanese language was correct, but it looked different as well.

Of course, with the figure unconscious, Dracon couldn't tell what color the figure's eyes were. The City Guard's members were on high alert, ready to attack if it was indeed a Fallen. Dracon steeled himself and made his approach. He held out his hyper beam sword, in its deactivated form, and poked the limp form on the ground. Safe to say, there was no movement, save for a slight groan, but that was it. Dracon knelt and nudged the form again, but like before, there was no movement. He sighed through his vents and waved over the members of the City Guard. "It's clear." He said in his deep tone of voice, albeit with a metallic edge to it.

"What should we do with him?" One member asked as Dracon looked back at the limp figure.

"Normally I would say arrest and restrain, but given how he's been unconscious, I would say hold off on that." The Dragon of Denver replied as he folded his metallic wings behind his back. " _However_ , I _will_ recommend at least cuffing him to a bed in case he tries anything, once he is in the hospital of course."

"So, we can bring him into the city then, is that it?" The same member asked as Dracon nodded.

"Yes." The mech replied.

As the limp form was picked up by Dracon, the mech couldn't help but note how much his armor looked like it was meant to resemble fire in a sense. That thought made him freeze in his tracks. He _knew_ his wife Tina had mentioned the Fire Elemental being in his home city, but...what if... _'Is it possible?'_ Dracon thought as he looked at the limp form in his grasp. Had they found the Fire Elemental...?

* * *

 **Two more of the Legendary Warriors are found, this time by Bugs and Daffy, as well as the Dragon of Denver! At the same time, Lowemon and Kazemon move into the Justice Friends headquarters for the time being, just as Omnimon and Shannon agree to make the journey back to GrimmFall to help Abigail and Nigel out. And just what awaits them now? Read on to find out~! :3**


	16. Arc II: Awakenings and Information

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Elemental Powers_

 _Many can have Semblances based on powers of nature, like the Flame Semblance of the Uno Clan. The Semblance of Nigel Uno is based on the same thing, but with more of an icy nature to it. The powers of Abigail Lincoln has been recorded as being Candy, marking her as the Candy Elemental. And the Semblance of Tiki Torch, the Flame hero, is also based on fire._

 _There can be Wind Semblances, Ice Semblances, and even Slime and Water Semblances as well as Earth and Electricity._

 _However, even with these powers, none can stand up to or match the Elementals. In fact, with there being Ice and Fire Element-based Semblances, these people who have those Semblances are often called the False Elementals. While their power can be mistaken as being that of the Elemental they are supposed to be, they are not as strong. Sure, there might be a select few who can be considered to be the Elementals, but when it comes down to it, if they cannot change their skin color when tapping their true power, then they are not the real deal._

 _Very few can be called true 'False Elementals', but if they are, then they are not a threat to take lightly, and should be considered to be_ dangerous _opponents._

* * *

"Every person has a unique skill." TOM said as he closed the Elemental Powers file. "This is true for even those who have powers that appear to be the same. One person's power might not be the same as another's." He pressed a few buttons on his armrest before the screen showed a small seed-like object exploding in a shower of sparks with a red ring around it as it did so. "Even if someone has the same power, their skills with it might be different as well." It showed a mechanical form speeding around at high speed while another was sniping away in the distance. "These two pilots have the same 'power', and yet their skills with it are _very_ different from one another."

Looking back at the camera, TOM leaned back in his chair as he folded his fingers in a tent shape. "Even if someone says they have the same power, never assume they are truly the same as you. For even a clone can have different skills than the original." A laugh escaped TOM's vocalizer as he looked at SARA before glancing back at the camera once more. "So, are you going to hold your skills back, even if you have the same power? Or will you let your skills shine through, proving that having the same power does not mean you are the same person?"

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Pain filled his body as he returned to the world of the waking. Blue eyes opened slightly, only to shut at the brightness of the lights overhead. He could hear voices around him, none of them familiar, as they spoke. One even sounded metallic almost, or at least had a metallic edge to it when the individual spoke. His whole body ached as well, leaving him with almost no energy to move. But when he tried to move, he found he couldn't. Against his will, a groan escaped him, making the speakers look back in surprise that he was already awake.

 _'Then again...I shouldn't be too surprised...'_ Agunimon thought before footsteps, metal on metal, reached his side. A cold metal hand on his face turned his head, just as he opened his eyes again. This time, he came face to face with the one who had been speaking earlier. It was a dark blue mechanoid that had a dimmed glowing line around its/his body and piercing violet optics, along with draconic looking wings, and a white face plate. The mechanoid spoke in clear words, trying to make sure he understood what was being said. "Can you understand me?" The mech asked. "Nod if you can."

The Warrior of Flame nodded slightly in response, which made the mech relax slightly, but not by much. "Okay. Good." The mech said. "Now, I need you to try and speak to me. Can you?"

For a few seconds, there was silence before he finally coughed a bit and spoke. "Y-yes..." Agunimon rasped out. The response was good apparently, because the mech backed off a bit, giving him some breathing room. The metal hand was removed from the Digimon's face as the mech sat back in the chair next to the bed he was in.

"You're alert. That's good." The mech said as he made optic...err, eye contact with the Warrior's blue eyes. "Now, do you know where you are?"

As if in response, he shook his head. "No..." He replied.

"Well, you're in Denver, Colorado." The mech explained. "And it's a good thing we found you when we did."

"Why...?" Agunimon asked, his voice still somewhat raspy.

The mech gave him a critical look, if that was even what he was being given. "I was hoping you could tell _us_."

That made the Warrior of Flame frown a bit as the mech looked at him again. "You _do_ know, don't you?"

Again, the Digimon shook his head. The mech sighed, as if in disbelief. "Okay...Look. There are these people called Fallen after you and the others." The mech began. "Well, them and the Grimm. Not to mention other unsavory characters in this world..."

Fear flooded Agunimon's body, but even with the adrenaline rush from it, he still didn't have much energy to move. "What?!" He exclaimed as he pushed himself upright, only for his arms to give out from under him and cause him to collapse back onto the bed with a slight grunt.

"That's right." The mech replied. "You and the other Elementals are in danger."

Agunimon looked at the mech like he was nuts, which surprised the mech, or at least made him cock his head to the left. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Elementals?" The Digimon asked, confused now. If he put that in with the words 'Fallen' and 'Grimm', then this mech had one confused Digimon before him.

"Yes. You mean you don't know what you are?" The mech asked before Agunimon frowned slightly.

For a few seconds, the Warrior of Flame was more than tempted to label the mech as having some corrupted programming and crossed wires before he decided to respond, given how the mech was looking at him with an intense gaze. "I know very well what I am." The Digimon replied as carefully as he could.

"Then...how are you confused as to what the Elementals are?" The mech asked as he looked at Agunimon.

The Warrior of Flame kept his face impassive as he spoke. "Maybe because I don't know what these Elementals are." He replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice the whole time. "Unless you would be willing to explain them to me."

At his response, the mech looked confused now. "But you're the Fire Elemental! You should know who and what the Elementals are!"

 _Now_ Agunimon understood what was going on here. "Wait...you think _I'm_ this Fire Elemental?"

"Why else would you have flame-themed armor?" The mech countered.

Agunimon leveled his gaze at the mech, his blue eyes turning almost to ice. "I will explain this to you only _once._ " He growled out. "My title is the _Warrior_ of _Flame_." His words seemed to make the mech somewhat nervous now. "I am _not_ this Fire Elemental you seem to think I am."

"How can you not be the Fire Elemental?" The mech asked, reaching up to scratch at his helm in confusion. "Didn't you say you were he Flame Warrior?"

"It's _Warrior of Flame_ , not Flame Warrior." Agunimon hissed back. "There's a difference between the two."

"And that would be?" The mech asked as he folded his arms across his chest plating.

The Digimon sighed. "I can _control_ fire, not just use it." He replied, but that just seemed to work against him and in favor of the mech's theory.

"So you _are_ the Fire Elemental!"

An exasperated groan escaped the Warrior of Flame. He _really_ wished he wasn't so drained of energy so he could just _punch_ this mech for continuing his claims from before at this rate. "For the last time, I am _not_ this Fire Elemental!" He groaned out.

"But you just said you have control over fire." The mech said, confused now. "How are you not the Fire Elemental if you can control fire?"

Agunimon looked back at the mech with a growl before he tried to speak, but before he could even get a word out, his vision began to blur and he felt dizzy. The room seemed like it was spinning as a groan escaped him, alerting the mech to something being wrong. "Hey! Stay with me!"

But it was too much and his vision finally began to darken. The last thing Agunimon heard was the mech crying out to him to stay conscious and for medical personnel to come in and aid them. Then, his vision went black.

* * *

Dracon panicked as he saw the Fire Elemental pass out, his blue eyes slipping closed after a barely fought battle to stay awake. "Aw...Glob..." He groaned as the medical staff began to check over the Elemental's vitals. One of the medical personnel looked back at the Dragon of Denver and spoke.

"Well, his vitals look to be stable, but it appears he's suffering from severe exhaustion. That would explain why he passed out so suddenly." The doctor said as Dracon looked back at the human.

"So he will be fine?" The mech asked as the doctor nodded.

"Yes." The man replied as the Gundam sighed in relief.

"Good..." Dracon murmured as he slumped in the chair next to the bed.

The doctor then walked over and sat down next to the Dragon of Denver. "If I may...why was he insisting he is not the Fire Elemental?"

Dracon looked down, frowning mentally. "I'm...I'm not really sure myself..." He murmured at last. "But if he has power over fire, then wouldn't that make him the Fire Elemental?"

"How should I know?" The doctor replied. "I just know that if someone has an Elemental-based Semblance, then they are thought of as such until proven otherwise."

That made Dracon perk up. "And have there been false claims of someone being an Elemental recorded in history passed?"

"Indeed there have been." The doctor replied. "But they are often called the False Elementals because they only have an Elemental-based Semblance, not power over it."

Dracon looked down in thought. Now that he thought about it, the Elementals _always_ represented the building blocks of life, never nature. And if someone had an Elemental-based Semblance, then they were thought of as being an Elemental at first. But the question now was, did this guy have power over the actual element? Or was he the real Elemental?

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon grunted as he punched yet another training dummy in the training room, feeling frustrated that he couldn't train against live opponents, as they were a better judge of his skill level than training dummies that were lifeless. As it was, his physical abilities were on the mend, so he couldn't train against any of the Justice Friends until he was deemed to have recovered enough of his strength.

The Digimon sighed as he walked away from the training dummy and slumped back against the wall, putting his left hand to his head in tiredness. He had been training for as long as possible, and yet he _still_ wasn't sure as to how much energy he had recovered. Just then, the door to the training room opened and in came one of the Justice Friends, none other than Valhallen himself. The God of Rock looked over and saw the Warrior of Darkness standing against the wall, looking frustrated as well as tired.

"Hey!" He called as he walked over, making Lowemon look up at his words. "You just chillin' there or something?"

"No." Lowemon sighed as he looked down again, his red eyes closing as he did so. "I've been in here for quite some time training, but it frustrates me that I can't train against a real opponent to see how much I have recovered."

Valhallen frowned at this. He could see the Digimon was feeling frustrated about this, but Major Glory's orders were to let him recover his energy. However, it was clear that unless he trained against real people, then he would not be able to tell how his recovery was going as well. While he knew he would get into trouble about this, the God of Rock smirked to himself. Major Glory didn't say just _how_ they could judge Lowemon's recovery, and if that meant fighting in just a spar, then that was perfectly reasonable. A _full-on_ training session was barred yes, but a _spar_ was not.

"I think I have an idea." Valhallen said as he placed a hand on Lowemon's shoulder. "What about a friendly spar?"

"Isn't that barred until I am recovered?" Lowemon asked as he looked back over at the rock God.

Valhallen grinned at that. "Only _full-on_ training sessions are barred. A spar _without weapons_ is not."

At his words, Lowemon felt a smirk cross his face under his facemask. He hadn't even considered that! Until now anyway...

The God of Rock pulled into a battle stance, as Lowemon also got into a fighting stance. The two stared each other down before Valhallen ran at the Digimon, and threw a punch using a small portion of his godly strength. The Digimon blocked his right arm punch before countering with a punch with his own right arm. Valhallen grinned as he smacked the Digimon's hand away with his left arm, only for Lowemon to follow that punch up with a crescent kick, landing a blow to the God of Rock's head.

Valhallen staggered back from the blow, but he wasn't harmed by it. No, his abilities as the God of Rock came in handy, and he just rubbed his head with a laugh. "I would say that last kick is a good indicator of how your recovery is coming along." He joked. "Any harder and I am fairly certain you would have cracked open my skull if I was a mere mortal."

While that didn't exactly make Lowemon feel better, to hear that his recovery was coming along just fine was just what he needed to boost his spirits and regain some confidence. "That's good to hear." He said as he got ready for round two. Valhallen did the same thing, this time the two circling around each other.

Lowemon watched the Rock God's every move for an opening before he was charged at by the Viking God. The Digimon had barely enough time to block a kick before he did a cross-cut punch to Valhallen's face. The God of Rock staggered back but didn't go down. He then charged at the Legendary Warrior before Lowemon could counter effectively. The only thing the Digimon could do was duck the punch that would have knocked him out before Lowemon delivered a nasty uppercut to Valhallen's jaw. That time, the Rock God was actually thrown back to the ground.

For a brief moment, Lowemon feared the worst until Valhallen groaned and sat up. "Okay...I'm pretty sure you knocked me out there for a few seconds."

"I...I did?" Lowemon asked as Valhallen nodded.

"You sure did." He joked back. "And that was a good punch."

Lowemon looked down at his left hand, which he had used to deliver that uppercut. "If I had to say, I would put you as stronger than a normal human." Valhallen continued as the Digimon clenched his hand into a fist.

His red eyes narrowed a bit before the God of Rock nudged him, noticing there was no response. "Dude, you okay?"

Lowemon glanced back at him before nodding. "Yes, I am." He assured the Viking. Valhallen smiled at the response.

"Good to hear!" The God of Rock exclaimed as he slapped Lowemon on the back, earning a cough from the Warrior of Darkness. Upon hearing that, Valhallen smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ehehe...Oops."

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon sat by the bed of the person suspected of being the Fire Elemental, waiting for him to wake up. As it was, the fact the man had passed out was a bit worrisome, but he kept himself realistic in his thoughts. He was going over the conversation that had occurred last while the person was awake, running through the responses he had gotten to his questions and exclamations. As he did that, a thought suddenly crossed his mind. Dracon perked up as this thought passed through his mind.

 _'Wait...'_ The Gundam thought at that point. He lifted his helm as he looked back at the person still in the bed. _'Is it possible that this guy is_ not _the Fire Elemental?'_ Dracon thought, recalling his past battles alongside the Royal Knight, aka the Grimm Slayer. As unlikely as it seemed, that idea _did_ explain why the suspected Fire Elemental had reacted the way he had.

Hoping the suspected Elemental would wake up soon, Dracon found his chance to get answers coming sooner than expected, as a groan escaped the person in the bed, signaling he was coming around again. Dracon didn't lean forwards, not wanting to freak him out again. "Hey...are you okay?" Dracon asked as the possible Elemental looked at him.

"What do you think...?" The person growled before he winced at the feelings that were no doubt coming from feeling dizzy.

"Look..." Dracon began. "I...I just wanted to say I am sorry for insisting you are the Fire Elemental." The Gundam said, making the person before him look at him in shock and disbelief. But the next sentence out of his vocalizer made the suspected Elemental tense up. "But that does bring to mind a question I had."

"What?" The person asked as Dracon gave him a serious look.

He breathed in a breath before letting it out. It was now or never. "Do you know what a False Elemental is?"

The newcomer's response was all it took to confirm his suspicions. "No..."

Dracon frowned to himself. It was clear now that this person was _not_ the Fire Elemental like he had first thought. "So...you're not the Fire Elemental after all, it seems."

"Why? Was I supposed to be?" The newcomer snapped back.

The Dragon of Denver shook his helm. "No, you aren't." He replied. "But that does beg the question, how did you get here?"

A sigh escaped the newcomer. "All I recall is a battle and then this portal opening in the sky. My friends and I were drawn into it, and then next thing I know, something hit me on the back of the head and I blacked out."

Dracon frowned at this. It seemed like something had drawn this person and his friends here, and they had been dragged in unwillingly. If that was the case, then someone was trying to mess with dimensional borders, if what he was hearing through the grapevine was correct. And it normally was correct anyway. _'But who, and why, are the main questions yet to be answered.'_ The Gundam thought to himself as he looked at the exhausted person before him.

"Either way, you are safe here." Dracon continued, making the Digimon look at him. "No one will be able to get at you while in Denver."

A snort escaped the newcomer, but it wasn't one of arrogance or doubt. Rather, it sounded like relief instead, which made Dracon's reactor purr with happiness. However, something else crossed his mind at that point. "I don't think I got your name either."

The newcomer looked back at him with a wary look for a few moments before he sighed, closing his blue eyes and looking down. "Alright." He said as he looked back at Dracon. "My name's Agunimon, and I am one of the ten Legendary Warriors."

* * *

 ** **Las Vegas****

Omnimon and Shannon were already headed out, the Royal Knight having dropped off his letter to Monty Uno, delivered express of course, thanks to Shannon.

"So, what are your plans one we get to GrimmFall?" Shannon asked as the Digimon looked back at her.

"I'm planning to find where Monty Uno is currently living, and to head there to help train his son and adopted daughter." He replied. "If what he said in his letter to me is correct, then they will need training of the utmost importance."

Shannon cocked her head to the side. "What kind of training?"

Here, Omnimon closed his blue eyes and sighed. "Training on how to best utilize their powers."

"But how can you train them like that if you yourself aren't an Elemental?" Shannon questioned, making the Digimon look back at her again.

"I might not be an Elemental, but I _do_ know a thing or two about how to fight off opponents of far greater power than myself." Omnimon replied. "And if what I fear is correct, then there will be those who seek the two for their powers."

"So you wish to help them get stronger." Shannon surmised as he nodded.

"Yes, I do." Omnimon confirmed.

The two went silent before Shannon spoke again. "Say, why _did_ you leave last time anyway?"

"It was because a...certain person...was after me." Omnimon replied, trying to keep the fact he had fought a Fallen a secret. "That put the children in danger, and I couldn't let them remain as such if I was around."

Shannon nodded in understanding before she looked back at the road again. "So, what about that scroll?"

"At this point, if I can even find it, that would be a miracle." Omnimon sighed. "As it is, I sensed a Grimm had stolen it, but I could not determine where the Grimm went with it." Again, he was not revealing he had sensed a Fallen, instead using the term Grimm to describe the theft of the scroll.

"So, your mission was a failure." The female human mused with a smirk.

"Yes, and no." Omnimon clarified. Her questioning look made him smirk in response, albeit mentally. "While I may not know where the scroll is, or where the Grimm that took it went as of right now, I _do_ know it is out there, and I _will_ find it either way."

"Ah." Shannon mused before she returned to the road before her again.

The sky was getting dark now, which was fine by Omnimon's standards, but Shannon wasn't having much luck seeing, so she turned on the headlights of the Mystery Machine and continued down the road unabated.

* * *

 **Justice Friends HQ, GrimmFall**

Major Glory watched as Lowemon and Valhallen continued to spar, and although he was not happy with it initially, seeing the Digimon perk up and feel less confined made him smile, so he let it slide. The God of Rock let loose a strum of his guitar, sending lightning out towards the Digimon, who jumped backwards and called forth his staff in a burst of dark energy. He blocked the next lightning strike with a shield that he called out as well, only for Valhallen to bring his guitar back in a swing.

Lowemon blocked the instrument with his staff before he kicked the Rock God in the stomach, sending him staggering back as the Digimon then spun his staff in his right hand twice before he thrust it towards the Viking. Valhallen looked up, only to parry the strike with his guitar. There was a strumming sound as the two weapons collided, indicating a draw. Major Glory smiled at this, clapping as he made his way over, making Lowemon jump and Valhallen smile sheepishly. "That was a very good spar, you two." Major Glory complimented. "Washington's wooden teeth, that was most impressive indeed!"

"Ehehe...Yeah. Sorry about breaking the major rule of no sparring while in recovery, Glory-boy." Valhallen said as Major Glory waved him off.

"Forget it." The hero said as he looked at the Digimon with a smile. "To see Lowemon feel better _because_ of said spar was worth it, I'd say."

That confused the Digimon. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Mad? No, I would never be mad." Major Glory insisted. "Disappointed at first yes, but seeing you perk up and feel more at ease was enough to let it slide."

The God of Rock and Warrior of Darkness looked at each other before Valhallen grinned and held out a hand in a high-five. "Aw, yeah!"

Lowemon chuckled as he returned the high-five. Major Glory smiled at the interaction between the two. It seemed like the two had gotten off to a great start, which was good for both of them. He wished the same could be said for Kazemon, but until she settled in more, there was more of a wariness from her than her fellow Digimon.

 _'Maybe I should have her meet Miss Spell.'_ Major Glory thought as he recalled the only female of the Justice Friends. _'It might prompt Kazemon to open up more as well as drop her guard and feel more welcome.'_

If only it would be that simple...

* * *

 **San Diego**

Bugs was going over some accounting of the hotel's finances when he perked up, his grey ears twitching as he listened for something. Then, he heard it. It was faint, but there. A slight groan from Daffy's room on their floor. He got up and ran over, only to see the newcomer they had rescued a day earlier waking up. Green eyes opened as the newcomer looked around. There was a wariness in his eyes as the resort owner walked over, albeit slowly so as to not spook him. Bugs had heard his voice, and so had deduced this being was male in gender at least, so that would make things a bit easier.

"Eh...what's up?" Bugs asked, making the newcomer jolt, no pun intended, as he turned towards the resort owner.

"W-who are you?" The newcomer stammered out, looking quite scared for someone of his size and apparent strength.

"My name is Bugs, Bugs Bunny, and you are in the _Duck's Burrow_ , the resort I own and run." Bugs replied as he sat down on the chair near the bed.

The newcomer looked confused at seeing a talking rabbit before he seemed to relax a bit, but not to the point Bugs was hoping for. "Okay...so a talking rabbit is the one thing that greets me. I must be dead if this is what I am greeted by."

"Eh...you're not dead pal." Bugs said at that point as the newcomer felt this pain lance through his form, earning him a groan in response. "Not if you react like that."

"Makes me wish I was..." The newcomer moaned as Bugs just chuckled at that.

The resort owner leaned back and eyed the newcomer with interest. "So...what brings you here?"

"How should I know?" The newcomer shot back. "One moment I was in a battle with my friends, and the next this weird portal opens in the sky and we all get sucked in. I passed out and now I am waking up to you."

Bugs frowned at this new information. "So you have _no_ idea how you got here?"

"Nope." The newcomer replied, making Bugs sigh.

Looking back as the door opened, Bugs caught sight of Daffy entering. "Isth he awake yet?" The casino owner asked as Bugs gave a wry grin.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" The resort owner joked as he pointed at the newcomer with his thumb. Daffy looked over and saw the newcomer he and Bugs had rescued was indeed awake.

"Well, thisth isth good." He said as walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"My whole body hurts..." The newcomer groaned out.

"That'sth to be expected after a fall like you went through." Daffy said.

Bugs then gave a look to Daffy. "He has no idea how he got here." The resort owner said, making Daffy blink in surprise.

"You're kidding! None at all?" The casino owner pressed.

A shake of his partner's head confirmed it for Daffy.

This was not good, Daffy mused as he looked back at the newcomer. But what were they to do now...?

* * *

 **Omnimon and Shannon head towards GrimmFall while Lowemon makes a new friend with Valhallen, just as Dracon learns who, and what, the person he found was as Daffy and Bugs find out their new guest is awake at the same time. What awaits the groups next? Read to find out~! :3**


	17. Arc II: Knowledge Sought

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Duck's Burrow_

 _The Duck's Burrow Resort and Hotel Complex might sound like a little hovel that is run down and struggling to make ends meet with a name like that, but the name only belies the true luxury of the resort. A five-star resort founded and started by Tricky Bunny, the father of current owner and CEO Bugs Bunny, the Duck's Burrow is a successful pinnacle of luxury very few can afford to miss out on. With many different amenities, including eight major waterparks, four indoor and four outdoor, as well as a golf-course and rock-climbing wall, the Duck's Burrow is_ the _place to hold business meetings, or to just escape for a nice relaxing vacation._

 _Another rare treat at the resort is to see the pastime known as Grimm-Hunting, where a staff member of the resort goes out to hunt down Grimm that sneak onto the resort grounds. Most of the time, it is the owner, Bugs Bunny, who goes out and does the hunting with his signature rifle and Semblance, Trickery. A Class IV Huntsman, Bugs is not one to take lightly. His business partner, Daffy Duck, has helped to boost the resort's prominence with his Semblance of Money Sense, which makes the resort a go-to-place for banks if someone is suspected of swindling them. Since Daffy's Semblance allows him to sense the exact amount of money that is supposed to be in a place of business, the Duck's Burrow has_ never _had a case of being swindled or even stolen from. Even the elite Sanban Industries has stayed at the resort, most notably because it is the highest class resort out there, but also because it has a reputation very few places of business can uphold._

* * *

"A place of business can often have a good or bad reputation depending on how it is run." TOM said as he closed the Duck's Burrow file. "If one runs a business on honesty and being personable, then the business will succeed. If one does not treat their employees well, then the business might fail, or it may succeed depending on how the public looks at it. It's all about the image a place of employment puts up."

He leaned back and pressed a button on his armrest before looking at the screen, where it showed an image of a building that had three flags in front of it, one that had fifty-one stars on a blue square on the left, and 13 red and white stripes on the rest of the flag, one that had the UN symbol on it, but with a few minor changes, like the lines of the planet being white and the continents being gold, and one that was dark navy blue with the same symbol that was on the white legged ship located on it. "An image can either help or hinder a business, military organization, or even government. It can also help or hinder other individuals as well." TOM continued as he looked back at the camera. "So, how will your image be seen? Will it be one that hinders, or one that helps? Only you can decide that."

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

"So, you're not from here, huh?" Dracon asked as he looked back at Agunimon, who was now able to sit up somewhat, although it wasn't easy for him given his lack of energy at the moment.

"What gave you _that_ idea?" Agunimon countered, making Dracon sigh at the sarcasm.

He shook his helm, unable to believe this guy. "There's no need to be sarcastic." Dracon sighed. "I'm just trying to figure out where you are from so I can help you."

A grunt was his answer. "I doubt you could help me, considering I have _no_ idea as to what a Fallen is, or even a Grimm." Agunimon snapped back.

"Well, when you put it that way, I think I can help." Dracon said as he took out one of his beam sabers. "You see, I am what is called a Huntsman, and I am tasked with hunting down Grimm, or creatures that are made up of a Dark Substance. Unoriginal name, I know, but it's the best we can come up with for it at the time." He began as Agunimon eyed him warily. "Anyway, Grimm have no soul, and are not alive like we are, or rather, you and me." He put the beam weapon away as he continued speaking. "And a Fallen is similar to a Grimm, but they are a human who is infused with the Dark Substance instead."

At once, Dracon perked up as he noticed how the Warrior of Flame was reacting. The Dragon of Denver watched with interest as he noticed Agunimon's heartrate increase as his breathing quickened as well. The warrior's blue eyes glinted dangerously as a low growl began to work its way out of his throat. His muscles tensed up and he gripped the bedsheets so hard, Dracon swore that they would rip. "A Fallen is _what?!"_ Agunimon growled out.

Dracon noticed this, logging it in his processors for later observation. "You heard me. A Fallen is a human infused with the essence of Grimm, the Dark Substance."

"And is it willing or not?" Agunimon asked, his body less tense now, but still tense enough to react if something went down.

Here, the Dragon of Denver sighed. "Most humans who become Fallen are willing, but others...are not." He replied. "And those ones are the most feared, because they _don't_ want their Grimm-based powers, and will do _anything_ to get rid of the powers." He added. "Even if it means hurting others in the process..."

Here, Agunimon tensed up again, and once more, a low growl escaped him, but it didn't sound like it had before. "And _no one_ is aware of this?!" He asked as he looked down at the bedsheets.

"Oh, people _are_ aware. They just can't do anything about it." Dracon replied.

"Can't or won't?" Agunimon snapped back.

"Can't." Dracon repeated. "There's no known way to return a Fallen to human state."

The Warrior of Flame looked down at that, feeling frustrated for the first time in a long while. "It's just...If there's no known way, then..." This was the first time he had heard of this, and as the Legendary Warrior of Flame, he felt a responsibility to help those in need. Yet to hear there was no way to return a Fallen to becoming a human once more, it made him more frustrated than he realized at that point in time. Dracon noticed the expression on Agunimon's face as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

He sighed at that and spoke. "Look, it's okay to feel frustrated." The Dragon of Denver began, but the Warrior of Flame just snapped his gaze back to Dracon's, surprising him with the amount of hostility in his blue eyes.

"How is it okay when there is no way to return a Fallen to being a human?!" He snapped, but Dracon reacted by grabbing the warrior by his chest armor, lifting him so they were face to face.

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do!" The Gundam growled. "But sitting around and moping about how there is no way to return a Fallen to a human is _not_ going to work in your favor!"

The two glared at each other before Dracon spoke again. "Listen and listen good, Warrior of Flame." He began. "I _know_ what I am talking about. Unlike you, _I_ am a _trained Huntsman_ , and I have fought _many_ of these things, both Grimm _and_ Fallen!" Agunimon just growled before the Dragon of Denver spread his wings slightly, surprising the warrior. "I _know_ what I am talking about when it comes to Fallen, and their kin."

"How?" Agunimon asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Because I _fought_ them!" Dracon shouted as he glared into the warrior's blue eyes, his violet optics flaring brightly once. He then released the Warrior of Flame, earning a grunt from Agunimon as he fell back onto the bed. He sighed in exasperation. "You're not going to make it out there if you don't treat the Fallen as the threat they are."

"Why?" Agunimon asked as he pushed himself up slightly.

A glance back at him from Dracon was his response. "Because the Fallen will kill you if they get the chance." The Gundam replied. "I should know, since I am on the hit list of at least two."

Hearing that didn't make Agunimon feel any better. In fact, Dracon noted with interest, the warrior's face seemed to pale at that as fear crept onto his face. "Are...Are Fallen _that_ ruthless...?" He rasped.

Dracon's nod was enough to make the Warrior of Flame feel faint before he passed out again.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon and Valhallen were walking down the halls of the Justice Friends HQ, both laughing and talking the whole time. "And then...I gave Krunk some hot spicy pizza, which resulted in him drinking so much water it hurt!" The Rock God howled with laughter as Lowemon chuckled at the prank the God of Rock had pulled on his fellow Justice Friend member.

"That must have been a sight to see." The Warrior of Darkness joked as Valhallen gave him a silly grin.

"It was." The Viking agreed. The two then made their way into the command center, or rather, the main meeting room. "And this is the meeting room where we meet to talk about issues." Valhallen said as he showed his new friend around.

In the meeting room were two of the Justice Friends, White Tiger and Tiki Torch. Lowemon was quick to note the tiger Faunus was looking at him with a curious look, even walking over to him like a real tiger would. On instinct, Lowemon backed up a bit, just as White Tiger began to sniff at him. The tiger Faunus growled a bit before standing up and eying the Digimon. "You smell different."

"Err...I do?" Lowemon asked as White Tiger nodded.

"Yes, like you're not from here." The Faunus said as Lowemon sighed.

"That's because I'm not." He said sadly. This was yet _another_ reminder he and his friends were separated from one another in a new world they knew nothing about.

Valhallen put a hand on the Warrior of Darkness's shoulder. "Hey, we'll help you find your friends." He assured the disappointed Digimon. This earned the God of Rock a small smile in return, even if it was not visible due to his facemask. The Viking could see the look on the Digimon's red eyes, and thus smiled back.

He then looked back at White Tiger. "Yes, we know he's not from around here, but that is not his fault." Valhallen explained. "Lowemon here doesn't need to be reminded of his circumstances, White Tiger."

While White Tiger looked at the God of Rock with a look, he didn't press the issue. Instead, he turned away as Tiki Torch walked over. "So you're the new guy?" He asked, the air around him a bit more relaxed and inviting. Lowemon nodded.

"I am." He replied. "Why?"

Tiki Torch smiled at him. "I just wanted to say welcome to the Justice Friends." He held out a hand. "My name is Tiki Torch, and I am a Class V Huntsman as well as professional hero."

Lowemon looked at the hero's hand before taking it in his own. "Lowemon, Warrior of Darkness, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors." He replied in kind.

Tiki-Torch whistled at the title. "Nice title." He said. "Sounds very mysterious."

"Believe me, it's not." Lowemon said as he leaned back against the wall. "It's actually what you would call my element." He explained. "There are ten of us, each with a corresponding element." Tiki Torch and Valhallen listened in with interest as he continued to explain things. "My element is Darkness, while the others are Flame, Light, Wind, Ice, Thunder, Wood, Earth, Water, and Metal/Steel."

"So, are you guys like the Elementals?" Tiki Torch asked as Lowemon looked back at him in confusion.

"The Elementals?" The Digimon asked as the hero nodded.

Valhallen spoke up. "The Elementals are _very_ powerful individuals, and it is said they have power over the building blocks of life. Fire represents oxidation and metabolism, Ice is water and homeostasis, Slime is proteins and lipids, and Candy is glucose and carbohydrates." The God of Rock explained to the Warrior of Darkness.

Lowemon took in this information in silence before he spoke again. "I see." He mused before he shook his head. "And no, we are not." He replied as he looked at Tiki Torch. "We have control over the very element in question that we are connected to." Lowemon held up a hand as he said this, only for his staff to emerge in a burst of dark energy into his grasp. "I can manipulate the very shadows themselves if I need to."

"So, you're like the physical form of Darkness?" Tiki Torch asked as Lowemon shook his head again.

"No. I can only control it, not _become_ the element of Darkness." He replied. "You see, each of us Warriors is bonded to our element, with a connection that none can recreate. While we are _not_ the physical form of our elements, we _can_ manipulate it in ways no one else can."

Tiki Torch took this in with interest. "So, then you guys _are_ like the Elementals, only with a literal power over your respective element."

"Correct." Lowemon said as he nodded.

Valhallen grinned at this. "Very cool." He said as Lowemon just chuckled at the comment.

Tiki Torch grinned as well, the threesome having gotten off to a great start.

* * *

 **Mystery Machine**

Shannon and Omnimon were in the van on their way back to GrimmFall, the Royal Knight looking for any sign of anything unusual, or even Grimm or Grimmnoids. He was also looking for any sign of a Fallen, but nothing stood out to him as such. Deciding it wasn't worth it to be so alert, he elected to drop his guard, which he rarely did, if at all, for any reason that wasn't related to battle.

He leaned back and closed his blue eyes, ready to actually fall asleep for the first time in a while, when Shannon spoke to him. "Hey, Omnimon?" She asked as he opened his eyes to look at her. "There's something on the radio about the 'Grimm Slayer' again." She joked as he snorted in amusement.

"And what are those incredulous reporters saying about 'him' now?" He shot back in a joking manner.

"Oh, just that 'he' rides around on a horse named Adam and is out looking to purify any Grimm in the area." Shannon teased before the two busted out in laughter.

After a while, their laughter died off as Shannon turned off the radio. "I still can't believe no one has figured out the 'Grimm Slayer' is not a priestly figure as they are claiming." She chuckled as Omnimon's shoulders shook with residual laughter as well.

"Humans will often go with what they can infer is correct, even if it is not most of the time." Omnimon said as he leaned back again and Shannon grinned at his response.

"True." She replied before the two went silent again. Then, he looked back at her once more.

"What is your reasoning for staying with me?" Omnimon asked as Shannon looked at him in surprise. "I know what you said, but there has to be more to it than that."

Shannon sighed. "Look, I _do_ want to get stronger, to unlock my Aura and Semblance like everyone else here on this Earth, but I also want to help Daphne find her friend and snap him out of his current state of mind." She replied. "They helped me with Blake Castle and the Loch Ness Monster case."

"Did they now?" Omnimon asked, intrigued. "And what was this case about?"

"Just someone trying to prove the Loch Ness Monster existed to a non-believer, and Blake Castle was the perfect place to do so." Shannon explained without going into the details of the case. "Fred and the gang solved the case so Blake Castle wouldn't suffer bad publicity, and the Blake Clan owes them a lot."

Omnimon nodded, taking in this information with interest. "So, you feel a sense of debt to repay, is that correct?"

"Yes." Shannon replied. The two were silent once more before an explosion rocked the Mystery Machine, making Shannon throw the van into a spin so it came to a halt away from the debris. While the paint was damaged, that was the only damage the vehicle suffered as the human and Digimon got out to see what was responsible for the sudden attack.

Looking back as she heard the sound of a gun cocking, Shannon gasped as she saw a well-built figure with a lantern-jaw covered in a five-o-clock shadow, thick, wavy red locks that blue in the breeze, an eye patch on the left eye, and a mechanical hand that was currently in its grenade launcher form. The thick muscles stood out against the tight muscle shirt that lacked any sleeves, showing the bulging arms easily, and the legs, while not as muscular were clad in black combat boots. Shannon knew who this was and backed away a bit. "No..."

"You know this person?" Omnimon asked as he eyed the human before them.

"Yes." Shannon growled out as she clenched her fists tightly. "This is Hoss Delgaddo, or a feared Huntsman that hunts down Faunus and Mobians alike as well as Grimm."

"Is that so?" Omnimon asked without looking away from the man.

"What is even more astounding is the fact that Hoss doesn't have his Aura or Semblance awakened either." Shannon continued, making Omnimon look back at her in surprise.

Hoss just laughed at her explanation. "It seems even Clan Blake knows of my reputation." He said as he leveled his gun arm again. "I am here because I seek the Grimm Slayer."

"Why?" Omnimon asked as he looked back at Hoss with his blue eyes. "What reason do you have to hunt down the Grimm Slayer?"

The Huntsman didn't speak, instead just eyeing the two before him. "I seek the Grimm Slayer to destroy him."

Omnimon tensed up, but Hoss didn't catch it, or if he did, he didn't care. "Why?" The Digimon asked, keeping his tone level.

"All who use Aura and Semblances are using an unholy power that should be purged from existence." Hoss declared before he fired off his grenade launcher at the two. But Omnimon, being a Digimon, reacted faster, grabbing Shannon and jumping to the side as the grenade sped past where they had been mere seconds before. The Digimon landed and went skidding a ways before he came to a stop, setting Shannon down once he was sure they were out of harm's way. He then shot Hoss a glare, his blue eyes hard as they made eye contact with the Huntsman's beady black eye.

A sneer was on Hoss's face as he aimed his grenade launcher again. "Now, why don't you just tell me where the Grimm Slayer is?" The human asked as the Royal Knight just have him a hard glare.

"Sadly, I do not know the whereabouts of the Grimm Slayer." Omnimon said while eyeing Hoss's hand with interest. Maybe...

"That is just too bad." Hoss said as his hand switched to a machine gun and leveled at Omnimon. "I will have to eliminate you then and get the information from the girl, my way..."

Shannon shuddered at the look he was giving her, but Omnimon was quick to react, rushing forwards as he drew out his Grey Sword, the blade appearing in a flash of smoke and light before he swung it down on Hoss's mechanical hand. But the human was quick to counter, punching him in the head before the Digimon could slice off his weapon hand. He grunted, stumbling before Hoss fired his machine gun, but Omnimon quickly turned his body so his left shoulder was facing towards the bullets, allowing his Brave Shield to flare into existence. Hoss was caught off-guard as his bullets deflected off the shield, only to stop firing in response so he didn't get hit by hos own weapon's discharged rounds.

Hoss ground his teeth together at this new development. "I see. So you too use a Semblance and Aura." He hissed. "Then that just makes you more of a target than originally imagined."

"Why?" Omnimon demanded. "What did we ever do to you?"

The crazy Huntsman just laughed. "Who said you did anything to me?" He crowed. "I only do this to make myself well-known!"

Shannon growled to herself. "Oh, he's well-known alright. In fact, many governments _and_ Satyra have a high price on his head because of the fact he attacks Faunus and Mobians alike." She said.

"What of other groups?" Omnimon asked as he looked back at her.

"Even the Justice Friends and people like Phil Ken Sebben have offers out for his arrest, capture, or death." Shannon continued.

That gave Omnimon an idea, and he smirked mentally as he stood up. "You seek the Grimm Slayer?" He asked as he held his arms out to the sides. "Well...you found him."

* * *

 **San Diego**

Bugs and Daffy were talking with their newest guest, trying to get information on where he was from, who he was, and _what_ he was. "So, do you know where you are?" Bugs asked as the newcomer shook his head.

"No, I don't." He replied as Daffy sighed. This was turning out to be a day that was not going to go well, it seemed.

"Great, Just great..." The duck Mobian muttered under his breath. "Sthome day thisth isth turning out to be..."

"Hey, don't blame the guy, Daffy." Bugs said as he looked at his business partner/rival. "He can't help it if he was transported here against his will."

"I know, I know!" Daffy exclaimed. "But we don't know _what_ he isth!" The casino owner added as he waved his hands around while pacing around the room, much to Bugs' dismay and worry. "He could be a new Grimm for all we know!"

"Grimm?" The newcomer asked as he titled his head to the side in confusion. "What are those?"

Those words made Daffy stop his pacing and look back at the newcomer in surprise, just as Bugs did a double take at the question.

"Um...did you just ask _what_ a Grimm is?" Bugs asked, wanting to be double sure he wasn't hearing things, or that his hearing was just fine.

"Yeah. Why?" The newcomer asked as the two Mobians looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

Bugs then leaned forwards to face the newcomer. "Look, if this is a joke, it isn't funny." The resort owner said, but their newest guest shook his head.

"It's not a joke." He exclaimed. "I really don't know what a Grimm is."

Daffy groaned as Bugs sighed and put a hand to his head in frustration. "Oh boy..." Bug sighed in exasperation as the newcomer blinked his green eyes in confusion.

* * *

 **Shannon, Omnimon, Hoss**

Shannon blinked in surprise as well as fear at Omnimon's revelation. Hoss blinked as well, not sure of what to make of this at first. Then, he began to laugh. "You, the Grimm Slayer? _You_?! Hah! That's a good one!" He crowed as he slapped one of his knees in laughter.

Omnimon felt his body twitch at the exclamation. "And how, I pray tell, is that funny?"

"Please." Hoss said as he sneered at the Royal Knight. "The Grimm Slayer rides around on a white horse called Adam, and wears priestly garb, black on white, with eyes forever shut, blue in color, and a face full of blonde hair!" He then pointed at the Digimon. "But _you...you_ are not he. You lack the facial hair, the priestly garb, and the white horse."

Now it was _Omnimon's_ turn to burst out laughing. He threw his head back as he tried, and failed, to keep in his laughter, making Hoss quirk an eyebrow at the sudden and odd reaction he was getting from this person. "And why are _you_ laughing at me?" He drawled before Omnimon settled down and looked at Hoss with sharp blue eyes.

"The news media is almost never right." He replied. "Humans tend to perceive things that they claim as correct, even when that is not the case."

"So?" Hoss growled, aiming his machine gun at the Digimon. "What does that have to do with the Grimm Slayer?"

"Everything." Omnimon replied. "That is just an image they created when I eliminated the Grimmnoids and their leader."

Hoss felt his lone eye widen in shock before he chuckled loudly. "So you _do_ know of that, eh?" He smirked at that point. "Only the Grimm Slayer would know of such a feat." He aimed his gun again, taking careful aim at Omnimon's chest. "It would appear your claims _are_ correct then." He sneered. "Well then, Grimm Slayer, it is time for you to meet your end."

Omnimon didn't even flinch, much to his credit, and Hoss's frustration. "And why should I just let you kill me?" He asked, throwing Hoss for a loop. "Clearly I have done nothing to make myself your enemy, other than having an Aura and Semblance. So tell me, _why_ must you kill me because of something that I have?"

Hoss growled at that question. "It's because Aura and Semblances are unholy powers that be! Humans cannot be human with them!"

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Shannon shouted, but Omnimon held out his WarGreymon head-hand, Grey Sword still out, to block her from running forwards.

"If what you claim is true, then what are Faunus and Mobians?" Omnimon asked as Hoss glared back at him. "Are they also inhuman?"

" _Anything_ that uses Aura and Semblance is inhuman!" Hoss shouted as he fired his gun at the Digimon. Omnimon stood his ground though, only for his Aura to flare to life, throwing Hoss for a loop at the fact it was tri-colored. With his Aura now protecting him, Omnimon charged right at Hoss, his Grey Sword drawn back for a strike. Hoss sneered as he drew out a lightning sword as he liked to call it, a blade that was made of light energy with hints of electricity bolts flowing through it.

The two clashed swords, Hoss parrying Omnimon's Grey Sword. He sneered, lashing out with a kick towards the Digimon's torso. Omnimon saw that with one of his blue eyes, only to jump _over_ the kick, flipping his body in mid-air while still blocking Hoss's lightning sword. While still in the air, the Royal Knight flipped upright and then kicked Hoss in the face with his left foot, sending the rogue Huntsman staggering back, just as the Digimon landed on his feet. Hoss looked up, rubbing at his haw where he had been struck.

"Not bad, for an unholy warrior." The male human commented, but that only elicited a grunt from Omnimon.

"I am not a holy warrior, nor am I some unholy fighter." He said as he eyed Hoss squarely. "I am merely a warrior who seeks a friend of his and to return home."

Hoss just ran at him again, but Omnimon moved to the right, Hoss's blade barely missing his side as he passed by. Hoss's eye went wide at the sudden reaction time from his opponent, which he had the feeling was _not_ due to Aura enhancing his abilities. But nor was it a Semblance, as this guy had a shield as his Semblance...didn't he? Looking back, Hoss was surprised to see the Digimon counter with another kick, to which the rogue Hunter jumped and tried to run along the Digimon's leg.

However, Omnimon used that to his advantage, suddenly throwing his other foot towards Hoss's face in a nasty round kick as he pulled back his leg Hoss had tried to run on. The red-haired male human went tumbling to the ground, just as Omnimon walked over and held his sword out towards Hoss's throat. Hoss looked up, only to see the glinting blade close to his flesh and he growled while also swallowing hard. "Now what will you do, Grimm Slayer?" Hoss sneered. "Will you slay me, like you did all those Grimmnoids? Because that will just prove you are indeed like all the others who use Aura and Semblances."

"I have no quarrel with you." Omnimon said as he pulled his blade back. Hoss blinked in surprise at the sudden retrieval of the blade from his throat. "I was merely defending myself and my traveling companion against you. If you seek to kill me, then fine, so be it." He said as he turned and began to walk away from the rogue Huntsman. "But let this be a lesson to you on me." He added as he looked back at the human still on the ground. "If you try to do so, you will see just _how_ hard it is to take me down."

With that, he and Shannon got into the Mystery Machine and drove off, leaving a stunned, and defeated, Hoss Del Gaddo behind...

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon groaned as he regained consciousness, only to see Dracon next to him. "I see you're awake again." The mech joked as the Warrior of Flame just looked away from him with a slight growl.

Dracon frowned at this. "Okay...what's your problem?" He demanded as the warrior finally glanced back at him. "Why are you acting so hostile towards me when I basically saved your butt from being captured by Grimm and Fallen?!"

"Who said I wanted your help?" Agunimon countered. "You should have just left me there!"

"No way!" The Dragon of Denver snarled back. "I was not about to leave someone to their fate like that. It goes against who I am as a defender of this city!"

He then grabbed Agunimon's shoulders, making the Warrior of Flame face him directly. "If you don't understand what Grimm and Fallen are capable of, the you won't make it out there!" Dracon added with a growl. "As it stands, once you have recovered enough, you will need serious training to be able to fight against them effectively. And no, you _cannot_ get out of this!" He added, seeing how Agunimon had been looking down in thought.

"And what if I _don't_ want the training?" He growled back.

"Well, too bad then, because you _are_ going to get it, whether you want it or not!" The Gundam hissed back.

There was silence as Dracon removed himself from Agunimon's form and walked away, the air between the two tense. Finally, Dracon heard the warrior sigh and he looked back just as he spoke. "Okay..."

"Okay what?" Dracon asked as Agunimon looked back at him.

"Explain it to me." The Warrior of Flame said. "Everything. From Grimm and the Fallen, to everything else I don't know about this place."

Dracon mentally smirked. " _Now_ you're getting it." He said as he walked over and sat down next to Agunimon.

He then reached over and pulled a book of a shelf, holding it up for the warrior to see. "This is a good place to start." Dracon said as he opened the book. "Basically, you know what Grimm and Fallen are, right?"

At the warrior's nod, Dracon smiled mentally. "Good. Now, there are different classes of Grimm as well as different species. The same is theorized for Fallen as well." Agunimon blinked at this.

"So there are different classes for Fallen as well?" He asked as Dracon nodded.

"That's right." The mech replied. "Anyway, as for how we fight them, there are different things here called Dust, Aura, and Semblance. Aura is a physical manifestation of a living being's soul, able to be used as a defense that can block all damage, save for pain, cold, and heat, a Semblance is an ability based on a person's personality, and Dust is what we use to power our machines and weaponry here."

Agunimon took this in with a nod, making mental note of the information. "There are also human-animal hybrids called Faunus, and animal-human hybrids called Mobians." Dracon continued. "One thing to note is that Faunus are base-line humans with animal traits while Mobians are base-line animals with human traits."

"So they're two different groups." The warrior noted as Dracon flared his optics in a smirk.

"You catch on quick." He joked. Agunimon brushed it aside.

Dracon then returned to the explanation. "That's basically the gist of what is going on here." He said as he closed the book and put it back. He then gave Agunimon a look. "As soon as you're released from here, we'll begin your training to see if we can help you learn to survive against the Grimm and Fallen." He also wanted to see if this guy had an Aura and Semblance. However, that was yet to be determined for sure...

* * *

 **Omnimon fights Hoss del Gaddo and wins while Lowemon meets Tiki Torch and White Tiger. Agunimon learns of Fallen and the Grimm while Daffy and Bugs try to help the newest guest still. What awaits the teams next? And will the other two Legendary Warriors be found? Or will the Fallen and Grimm get them first? And what about the form that is hunting down Omnimon? Will it appear again? Read on to find out~! :3**


	18. Arc II: Escape and Acceptance

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **nightmaster000: Well, Dracon wasn't exactly painting the Grimm in a good light for Agunimon, and the way he was describing them was a bit exaggerated, so that could account for why the Warrior of Flame didn't react in a similar fashion to Lowemon. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Hoss Delgado_

 _A rogue Huntsman, Hoss Delgado is wanted by many nations' governments as well as the Satyra group for his hunting of not just Grimm, but also Faunus and Mobians. He is known to be quite violent, and is also paranoid, extremely temperamental, and xenophobic. He has also replaced his right hand with a mechanical one that can serve as a grenade launcher, machine gun, and plasma beam sword not unlike Dracon's beam sabers, but not of the same caliber or power output._

 _Unlike most Huntsman though, Hoss has also not yet awakened his Aura or discovered his Semblance, believe them to be wicked magic that no true Huntsman would use if they truly valued their lives. This puts him in a league of his own, making him a dangerous threat to any who encounter him. Even the United Nations has issued a kill-on-sight order to any soldiers, Slayers, and Hunters who work for them because of the danger he poses._

 _Hoss Delgado was last heard to be hunting down the Grimm Slayer, only to encounter not the mythical image that the media put out, but the true form of the Grimm Slayer, Omnimon, also known as the Royal Knight. As Omnimon is a Digimon, it is quite likely, that if Hoss were to learn of his Digital origins, the rogue Huntsman would try to kill him on the spot. Given his feat of slaying over twenty Grimm though, including the Grimmnoid cult members themselves, it is also highly unlikely that Hoss will actually succeed, if not because of that, then because Omnimon is a DNA Digivolution of two Mega level Digimon combined with the digital essence of human children._

* * *

"What does it mean to fear something?" TOM asked as he closed the Hoss Delgado file. "Does it mean that whatever is causing the fear is truly that bad?" He then pressed some buttons on the console as well as his chair's armrest. The screen flared to show different images on it of different lifeforms: A Mobian, a Faunus, Dracon, Omnimon, Lowemon, Hoss, a male form that had genetic alterations, and a female form that had no such alterations. "How are these forms different from one another? Are they truly inhuman?" TOM asked as it showed the forms of Lowemon, Hoss, the female and male humans as well as the Faunus. "Or do these five share the same base DNA?" It then showed Omnimon and Dracon. "And what of these two?" TOM continued. "Are they also inhuman?"

He then leaned back and faced the camera. "And what of me? Am I also inhuman?" He then chuckled. "Of course you already know the answer to that. I am an AI, so of course I'm not human." He said. "But does that mean I have to be feared? I don't think that just because something is different it means it has to be feared."

* * *

 **San Diego**

Laughter echoed across an old hotel complex, where a man with a large light brown cowboy hat sat counting money from his latest bank heist. Yosemite Sam had a large nose and a red moustache as well as brown eyes while wearing a blue shirt, brown cowboy vest, khaki pants and dark brown cowboy boots. He also wore his pistols in side holsters, where they currently sat visible to all who saw him.

He was a Class III rogue Huntsman with very little to fear, and his fighting style was as a gung-ho gunslinger, which also happened to be the name of his Semblance. He was also the arch-nemesis of Bugs Bunny, a Class IV Huntsman that was a rabbit Mobian as well as owner of his rival business, the _Duck's Burrow_. Sam couldn't hope to compete with the luxuries of the five-star resort, so he had to make do with other, less than legal, means to get by with his own hotel business.

The smaller Huntsman just chuckled darkly as he counted out his loot some more, having scored over $200,000 dollars in his latest scheme. This was far better than he had hoped to score. He stopped with a frown crossing his face as he heard a sound from inside a room just behind the clerk's desk in the front. He got up, pulling his left pistol and taking out a key as he walked behind the desk. The door was locked, and he could hear the sound from inside the room. Yosemite Sam scowled as he opened the door with the key and fired off a few shots into the room. "Hey! Quit yer movin'!" He shouted before he stopped firing and closed the door, locking it again. "Darn intruder..." Sam grumbled as he peered in through the keyhole at the occupant.

Inside the room was not a Faunus, Mobian, Grimm, or even Fallen. No, it was a man with short, platinum blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a white body suit with white and light blue armor that seemed to be modeled after a wolf's form almost, including his helmet. The man also normally wore a long light blue scarf that had darker blue slash marks on it, almost like claw marks. Currently though, said scarf was being used to tie his hands together behind his back, so that was the source of the movement. Sam just pulled away, leaving the occupant to his fate.

While Sam went back to counting his money, inside the room, Lobomon, the Legendary Warrior of Light, grunted softly as he tried to reach the knot currently tying his scarf around his hands. Sad to say though, it wasn't going so easily, as it was _just outside_ of his grasp. He growled as he failed to grasp the end of his scarf, making him sigh to himself as he stopped his attempts to escape. He closed his red eyes as he hung his head slightly. Gritting his teeth, the Digimon could clearly recall how he had wound up in this predicament, and it was in part to that dimensional...thing that had sucked him and his friends into it. That thing had drained him of his energy, so he had been left defenseless when that man outside had come across him. Of course, he had also been unconscious at the time, so that only worked against him as well, because when he had woken up, he had been in this room for a while, and his scarf was used to bind his hands behind his back so he couldn't escape. Of course, his feet had also been bound together, but with a few zip-ties instead, so that meant he was officially unable to escape.

Just then, the door opened as Lobomon opened his eyes and looked back. The man who had taken him captive peered in, a sneer on his face. "Now, I'm goin' out for a while, and I expect you to be here when I get back." He said before he fired off a single shot at the Digimon, which earned him a slight wince, much to his delight. "And don't think I won't shoot if you try to escape!" With that, he shut the door and locked it again, leaving the Warrior of Light alone again. Lobomon waited for a bit, relying on his enhanced hearing to make sure the man was gone from the building before he attempted to get at the end of his scarf again. Once he was sure Sam was gone, the Digimon made his move.

He squirmed over onto his side, grunting as he tried to grab at the scarf's end. Lobomon wriggled his left hand as close as he could to the end of the scarf and tried to grasp it in his gloved fingers, but the end just slipped out of his grasp. "Damn it..." He swore as he tried again. However, he only got the same result once more. Gritting his teeth, Lobomon tried once more as he narrowed his red eyes in determination to escape. He tried again, this time trying with his right hand. But as before, the end of his scarf slipped out of his gloved fingers. He grunted, moving his arms about behind his back, trying to move his hands into a more favorable position to grasp at the ends of his scarf so he could untie it, or at least get the knot into a more easily graspable position. It seemed almost impossible, given what Yosemite Sam had done to keep the knot from being moved around so it could get grabbed, but in the end, Lobomon was able to make some headway in his attempt to escape. After some serious effort and squirming around, he was finally able to get the knot tying his scarf around his hands and arms within reach of his hands.

The Digimon smirked to himself as he finally grasped the ends of his scarf with his right hand, but when he ran a hand over the knot to try and figure out how to undo it, he felt his heart sink. The knot was tied too tightly to get undone without some serious effort. Lobomon frowned to himself as he tried to figure out what to do now. True, the Warrior of Light knew he could attempt to untie the knot, but it was just too tightly done to get anywhere without giving himself sore, if not bloody, fingers in the attempt. That left his beam sabers as a possible means of getting the knot off, or even just plain escaping in general. Of course, that meant he would have to do that when his captor was either out or asleep. As it was, with the way his hands had been tied behind his back, there was no way to easily reach his beam sabers on his waist, so that ruled the weapons out as a means of escape as well.

Looking back at the door, Lobomon frowned to himself again. He knew his captor would be returning soon, so that meant his time to escape was running out. He looked away from the door as he grunted, trying to get his hands within easy reach of his beam sabers, but it wasn't an easy task. In fact, it was more of a chore to do than getting the knot tying his scarf around his hands and arms within easy grasping distance! He grunted as he tried to move his hands within reach of his beam sabers. The Digimon gritted his teeth together as he moved his hands down closer and closer to his waist, where his weapons where located. If he could just get at one of them...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Major Glory looked over the applicants to the 'Sidekick Challenge', not that they knew it was to find a possible successor. He could see the heiress to DexLabs, DeeDee, was one possible entrant as was her brother Dexter. Of course, from Denver, Colorado was a woman by the name of Tina Hendricks, close friend of the Dragon of Denver, Dracon himself. The major smiled at this. If she was associated with the Dragon of Denver, then there was a good chance she would turn out to be a possibly worthy successor to him. She was in for sure.

He marked her down as in while looking over other applicants. Safe to say, there was no shortage of possible participants, but only he would determine if they were worthy of his legacy or not. As Major Glory looked over these applicants, he remembered Lowemon's offer to help test the applicant that would inherit his powers. He smiled to himself at this. Yes, perhaps he would, no, not perhaps. He _would_ take up the Digimon's offer on the test idea. _'After all, what better way than to test against someone they know nothing about?'_ Major Glory thought as he leaned back in his chair.

While this was going on, said Digimon was off training against Tiki Torch, having gotten some of his confidence back after his spar against Valhallen. The Class V Huntsman flew around using his fire-based Semblance, avoiding Lowemon's attacks with his staff. As it was, the Digimon was having a hard time in the fight, but that didn't discourage him from continuing. No, rather it kept him motivated to defeat the Huntsman instead.

Lowemon watched as Tiki Torch flew down and around him, only to throw his staff at the flying Huntsman. The spear-like weapon entered into Tiki Torch's flight path, throwing the hero for a loop before Lowemon lunged, tackling the Huntsman to the ground with a full-body tackle. The two went rolling on the ground before Tiki Torch ignited his Semblance and kicked at the Digimon, forcing Lowemon to back off so as to not get burned. He barely avoided such, panting as he landed on his feet. "Not bad..." He rasped as Tiki Torch laughed in return.

"Hey, that throw with your weapon was pretty good as well." He complimented as both got to their feet fully. They walked forwards and clasped hands in a sign of relenting, but also friendship. "I think we can call this one a draw." Tiki Torch added as he eyed the Digimon. "If you actually fought me, then I would have a harder time against you."

Lowemon perked up, surprised the Huntsman had picked up on how he was holding back. "How'd you know I wasn't at full strength?"

"It's easy." Tiki Torch replied. "If you're as strong as you say, then why are you not using that very power against me?"

Looking down, the Warrior of Darkness realized the hero had a point. Valhallen walked over and clasped Lowemon on the shoulder. "Hey, even if you weren't at full strength against me, it certainly didn't show." He added as the Digimon looked back at him. "You put up a real challenge even when you weren't at full strength."

Lowemon smiled behind his facemask. "I guess I shouldn't hold back then if I want to make sure I can hold my own against Grimm."

"You bet you shouldn't." Valhallen joked. The threesome laughed at that. Yes, it seemed he was fitting in just fine.

* * *

Kazemon looked around nervously, trying to avoid the purple Hulk look-alike, Krunk. Ever since she had entered this place, he had been searching her out because of her looks. She _hated_ being seen as just a pretty face! She was a Legendary Warrior, damn it! She gasped and pulled back as Krunk stalked past her hiding place. "Where pretty wing lady go?"

Shuddering, Kazemon fell to her butt, drawing her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She really wished she had Agunimon there with her. At least _he_ wouldn't be stalking her around, and would drive off her stalker if it ever came to that.

Just then, a hand on her shoulder made her jump, but she didn't yelp in surprise. No, she would not give her position away to Krunk, thank you very much! The Warrior of Wind looked back, only to see someone who looked clearly female. For a moment, Kazemon wondered who this was, until the woman spoke. "Are you one of the new arrivals?"

"Um...yes." Kazemon replied, wary of this person.

"No need to be so wary of me." The woman said with a smile. "My name is Miss Spell, and I am one of the Justice Friends."

"Miss...Spell?" The Digimon asked, confused. "And you're one of this team?"

Miss Spell nodded. "Yes, and I am so glad to have some female company for once."

"Why?" Kazemon asked as she cocked her head to the side.

Miss Spell giggled a bit. "Do you think it's easy being around all of these muscle-bound males?" She teased as Kazemon remembered her own teammates. She snickered a bit to herself.

"I'll give you that." The Warrior of Wind remarked. "Although my friends aren't really as macho as these guys."

Miss Spell cocked an eyebrow beneath her mask in amusement. "Oh?" She asked. "Is that so?"

Kazemon nodded. "Yeah. They're more interested in helping others than trying to impress people, to be honest."

"You sound like you have some real solid teammates there." Miss Spell remarked. "Don't let anything get between that."

"I won't." Kazemon said before she looked at Miss Spell in confusion. "But why do you say that?"

"Because many teams here have let little things come between them and then they break apart." The veteran Huntress replied. "I saw one team, Mystery Incorporated, break apart because of some things that were never known before. If they hadn't let that happen, then they would be one of the more famous teams out there."

Kazemon looked down, her face filled with worry now. Were her friends alright...?

Miss Spell noticed this and put a reassuring hand on the Digimon's shoulder. "Hey...Don't worry." She said as Kazemon looked back at her. "If your other friends are as strong as your friend you are with, then you will see them again."

A faint smile was on Kazemon's face at that, although it did little to reassure her of her friends' fates.

* * *

 **San Diego**

Daffy and Bugs looked up as the alarms sounded at the _Duck's Burrow_ , which was rare. Very few tried to rob the resort and casino because of the advanced security systems that were installed, but Bugs had a very good idea as to who would attempt it.

He frowned as he hefted his rifle into his hands. "We got company." He said as Daffy looked at him in worry.

"Who?" The casino owner asked as Bugs looked back at the duck Mobian.

"Who do you think?" He shot back as Daffy realized who could possibly rob his casino. The black duck Mobian growled to himself.

"Yosemite Stham." Daffy hissed as Bugs nodded. The newcomer looked at the two in confusion.

"Who?" He asked as Daffy looked back at him.

Bugs didn't answer, but the casino owner did. "A Hunsthman by the name of Yosemite Stham." Daffy replied. "Huntsth down Grimm, but alstho robsth banksth."

While the newcomer was confused still, to hear someone robbed banks and other places as well didn't sit well with him. "He's a serial robber then?" The newcomer asked as he made to get up, but Bugs shook his head.

"No. You stay here. We'll be right back." The resort owner said. "This does not concern you."

Their guest looked surprised. "Why?" He demanded. "I can handle myself!"

"Not in your current state!" Bugs shot back. "You can barely stand, let alone fight!" And he had a point too.

The newcomer groaned, but relented when he felt his body shaking with his effort to try and stay upright. Upon seeing their guest laying back down, Bugs smiled and nodded before he turned to his partner and spoke. "Okay, Daffy." He said. "Let's go round us up a cowboy."

The two Mobians ran down to the elevator, but not before making sure the door to the room was locked. Once that was done, Bugs led Daffy to the elevator. "Are you sure he will be alright?" Daffy asked as Bugs nodded.

"He'll be fine. Besides, I don't think he's going anywhere, even by flight." The rabbit Mobian replied with a grin. Daffy smirked back. Leave it to Bugs to lock all possible methods of escape.

The duo entered the elevator before Bugs hit the main floor button and the elevator descended quickly. Once on the main floor, the doors opened and the two business partners ran out and to the casino, the _Lucky Pond_. Already the doors to it were shut and the metal doors had come down as well, indicating it was on lockdown. Daffy pulled out a key and unlocked one of the metal doors before he lifted it upwards. He opened the entrance doors, and sure enough, there was Yosemite Sam inside, firing off his guns at scared patrons of the casino. Daffy scowled at this. While he was greedy yes, he wasn't about to risk his money over lives if it could be helped. "Alright!" He exclaimed as he stormed over, his dark grey Aura flaring into view. "What'sth the big idea?!"

Yosemite Sam looked over with a scowl of his own upon hearing Daffy's voice. "Well, well. If it ain't the varmints that run this place." He sneered as he laid eyes upon Daffy and Bugs. "I think you know what I want."

"Yeah, but you ain't getting it." Bugs replied as he aimed his rifle at the Class III Huntsman. "Now, I'm giving you 'til three to leave this place before I fire."

Yosemite Sam just guffawed at the threat. "Really? I think not, varmint!" He crowed before firing off his guns, his Semblance, Gung-ho Gunslinger, active. His Semblance allowed him to fire off shot after shot without losing his aim, but Bugs wasn't worried. His own Semblance kicked in, making it look like he was moving to prevent Sam from hitting him when in reality the Huntsman's shots were way off thanks to Trickery messing with the rogue's sense of eyesight.

"Stop movin', ya varmint!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed as Bugs just smirked to himself. "Let me hit you!"

"I'd like to see you try." Bugs purred while still standing in one place.

While this was going on, Daffy was getting guests out before making his way to the vault, which was securely locked down and unable to be opened without the correct code to do so. Once the last guest was out, the duck Mobian made his way there, only to see the vault was still locked securely. He smiled before it faded and he walked over, pressing a thumb to a scanner that then activated the laser defenses and put down the metal bars to further reinforce the security. Daffy turned away, leaving the vault area and shutting the heavy steel door, which spun its central wheel until it was locked tight as well.

Yosemite Sam stopped firing long enough to reload, only to see Daffy standing against the wall where the vault door was visible. He scowled at seeing the casino owner smirking back at him, his arms over his expensive suit's chest with pride and a smug look in his eyes. "Why you varmint! Open that vault at once!" Yosemite Sam bellowed as he aimed at Daffy.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Daffy sang as he waved a finger in a scolding manner, only to point behind Sam. The Hunstman turned, only to see he was staring down the barrel of Bugs' rifle.

Bugs smirked. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" He asked in a smug tone. Yosemite Sam growled before he fired at Bugs, and caught the resort owner off guard. Bugs had to duck to avoid getting his head shot off. It was only moments later when his Semblance flared to life once more, protecting him from further attempts on his life like that.

The resort owner aimed his rifle before firing it at Yosemite Sam, the explosive Dust rounds speeding towards the rogue Huntsman. Yosemite Sam snarled as he put up his dark brown Aura, which shielded him from the worst of the hits and explosions. Bugs growled as he saw that and switched over to the electric Dust rounds instead. If Sam was going to play dirty like that, then so could he!

* * *

 **Gold Digger Hotel**

While Sam was busy at the _Duck's Burrow_ with Bugs and Daffy, Lobomon was struggling to reach his beam sabers so he could escape being the rogue Huntsman's hostage if it ever came to that. As it was, he was unable to get his hands within grabbing distance of his weapons, but that didn't mean he was just going to give up.

Finally, after about an hour of trying, he stopped, panting as he felt his arms aching from the effort he had made. Looking back over his shoulder, the Digimon could see his weapons were within his ability to grasp, but not without some serious effort to move in a way that would wind up with him hurting himself. His red eyes narrowed a bit as he pondered how he could possibly get at his beam sabers while tied up like this. Looking away, the Warrior of Light growled to himself. It seemed there was no way to escape, no matter how hard he tried.

As he squirmed around a bit, one of his hands brushed against the cold wood floor, and a wooden plank that stuck up slightly. Lobomon grunted as he felt the board nick the back of his left hand before an idea came to his mind. Looking back behind him, the Digimon could see the board was indeed sticking up slightly, with a wedge that looked like it could hold a hilt of some kind... _BING!_ On went the mental lightbulb~! A smirk made its way across his lips as the Warrior of Light managed to inch backwards just enough so that way he could wedge in the hilt of one of his beam sabers. Some slight moving around gave him the leverage he needed to slip the hilt into the small gap, and once he was sure it was secured, he pulled away, the hilt coming out of the holder easily. Hearing the slight _click_ of his weapon slipping out of its holder on the back of his waist made Lobomon grin even more.

Once it was out, he moved back towards the hilt and grasped it in his left hand. Flipping the hilt of his beam saber around, the Digimon ignited the glowing white blade and sliced off the knot that tied his scarf together around his hands and lower arms. As soon as the knot was gone, Lobomon felt the tightness of his scarf loosen, which was what he wanted. Shutting off his beam saber, the Warrior of Light began to move his hands and arms behind his back again, slowly working them out of his scarf as well as loosening it so he could get his hands free. Finally, after what felt like hours, his scarf slipped free from around his hands and lower arms, falling limply to the ground. Freed at last, the Digimon sat up and reached over, breaking the zip-ties around his feet with ease.

Lobomon stood up, relishing the freedom he had at long last. He slipped his beam saber back into its hilt before he grabbed his scarf and retied it around his neck, letting the ends hang down like he normally did when wearing it. Now that he was free, he could get out of this place. Looking around, the Digimon could see the room was still locked, and what openings remained were all either boarded up or just plain locked. He walked to one of the windows, trying to peer through the gaps in the wood, but there was no gap to see through, much to his frustration. Taking a step back, Lobomon pondered on how to get out of the room before that crazy man came back.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

To say he was glad to be out of the hospital was an understatement to Agunimon. He was _relieved_ to be out of there. After a few days, it had gotten boring and had made him a bit squirmy, so Dracon, the mech whom had found him, had decided to let the Warrior of Flame come back with him to his place of residence for the time being.

While the Legendary Warrior was glad for the offer, he also didn't want to be imposing. But Dracon had not taken 'no' for an answer, instead just grabbing the Digimon and throwing him over his shoulder in response before the Warrior of Flame could leave. So now, Agunimon was walking beside Dracon after said mech had placed him down after securing a promise he wouldn't try to leave again. "I still can't believe you tried to leave before you fully recovered." Dracon said as he eyed the Digimon walking beside him.

"I don't want to be imposing on you." Agunimon said, but Dracon just waved off the protest.

"Don't worry about it." Dracon insisted. "It's not imposing if we're offering."

Agunimon sighed at that. He supposed the mech did have a good point, but it still didn't do much to ease the feeling.

Dracon then nudged the Digimon, making him look back at the mech. "We're here."

Looking back, the Warrior of Flame was surprised to see a modest ranch-style house, not one of the larger residences that Dracon had pointed out belonged to some more well-known Hunters in the city. "This is your place?" He asked, looking back at the mech as Dracon nodded.

"Yep. It's not much, but then again, I've never been one for larger places and standing out in a crowd." Dracon replied as he walked up to the front door. "I've always gone with the idea that it's never a good idea to reveal all of one's tricks to others. Keeping some secrets is best in this business, lest others know of them and how to counter each. There are some rogue Huntsmen and Huntresses out there as well as some crazies that are considered terrorists too, not just Grimm and Fallen. After all, if a Fallen knows every trick a person knows, then that person would lose easily, possibly getting captured to get turned or worse."

Agunimon had to admit, that _was_ a valid reason to keep some secrets. It made him wonder if he could do something similar as he looked down in thought. Dracon noticed his thoughtful look and nudged him. "Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" The Digimon looked back up, a confused look on his face before he realized Dracon had asked him something. The Digimon shook his head and sighed. "Sorry about that. I guess I was just lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear you."

"It's okay." Dracon said as he opened the front door. "But I asked is something on your mind."

Agunimon nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you know next to nothing about me."

Dracon nodded, wondering where he was going with this line of thought. "Yeah, so?"

"So...if I get trained by you, wouldn't you learn all of _m_ y skills and abilities?" Agunimon continued.

Dracon paused, realizing the Warrior of Flame had a point. He sighed. "Look, you don't have to use everything you know against me if you don't want to." He said as he began to enter the house. The two went inside as Dracon continued to speak. "I'm not saying to broadcast all of your skills. You can keep a few secret if you wish to."

That seemed to reassure Agunimon, who felt a bit more relaxed with the idea of training now.

"Good." He said as Dracon set his cloak on a coat rack. Dracon walked over to the couch and sat down while Agunimon did the same. "I don't feel comfortable with doing something like that if I can help it."

Dracon nodded. "That's a good way to start things." He said with praise, making the Digimon blush slightly in embarrassment. Dracon mentally smiled. Things seemed to be looking up for sure.

* * *

 **San Diego**

Lobomon looked around the room, trying to find a way out. Much to his surprise, only one window had any sort of possibility to allow him to escape, and that was because the boards on it were loose enough to be pried off with ease. He walked over and removed the boards, as they had been placed on via the inside of the room. A few tugs was all it took to remove them. Now with an open escape route, the Digimon didn't take any chances. He ran towards the window, only to jump for it.

Outside, all that could be heard was the sound of breaking glass as rain fell down to the ground. The Warrior of Light landed on the ground, rolling a couple of times before coming to a stop. It wasn't an easy escape, but he had done it. Getting to his feet, the Digimon stumbled a bit before he proceeded to run from the old run-down hotel. No one was aware of the escape that had taken place, save for a few homeless bums who just ignored it as though it had been drug-induced.

Running throughout the city, Lobomon knew he had to find some place to hide or at least recover somewhat before he resumed his search for his friends. He could feel the rain soaking through his white body suit and down to his skin, which made him shiver. He came to a stop near what looked to be a luxurious resort, high-class no doubt, panting as he doubled over slightly to catch his breath. But before he could go any further, the Digimon heard what sounded like a low growl. Turning slightly, Lobomon was surprised to see a large wolf-like thing before him, with black fur and white bone-like plating on it. It had red eyes and snarled at him as it stalked closer. Panic set in for the Warrior of Light, and he turned to run, making his way onto the luxury resort's grounds. He panted as he ran and ran, only to reach the entrance. But a loud explosion echoed from the front doors, blowing them open and smacking him in the head. The Digimon collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious as Yosemite Sam ran from Daffy and Bugs, swearing up a storm at his failure to get the money from the _Lucky Pond_ Casino.

Bugs watched as the Class III Huntsman fled the resort grounds, but Daffy was not paying attention to that. No, his eyes were on the unconscious figure on the ground. "Um...Bugsy…"

"What?" Bugs asked as he looked back, only to stare in shock at what his business partner/rival was staring at. He walked over as Daffy poked the unconscious form before them. " _Another_ one?!"

"It looksth like it." Daffy said as Bugs slapped his hand to his face. So much for a relaxing day to explain things to their _first_ guest...

* * *

 **Name: Yosemite Sam**

 **Semblance: Gung-ho Gunslinger**

 **Description: Can shoot with impeccable aim, never missing a shot, even when shooting with wild abandon**

 **Aura: Dark brown**

 **Weapon: Two pistols that shoot explosive Dust rounds**

* * *

 **Bugs and Daffy find Lobomon, who has just escaped from being Yosemite Sam's captive while Lowemon and Kazemon settle in around the Justice Friends as Agunimon begins to settle in with Dracon. What about Omnimon and Shannon? How will they react when reaching GrimmFall? And what of the last Legendary Warrior? Where is he? Read on to find out~! :3**


	19. Arc II: Past Revealed I

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Yosemite Sam_

 _Out of all the cowboys in the West side of the United States, only one strikes fear into every bank and business owner that settles out there: Yosemite Sam. A gunslinger of renown, Yosemite Sam has robbed many banks and businesses, netting him over $3.5 million dollars in a span of over five years. While he is not that strong on the Huntsman class scale, only a Class III Huntsman, it is his reckless shooting and willingness to take hostages that makes most wary of him. He is known to have killed over five of his hostages, with the exact number being estimated in the high teens by FBI officials._

 _Known as a serial robber, he is also rising as a serial killer with each hostage he kills with his twin pistols. Yosemite Sam is also noted to run a hotel of his own, but due to it being outclassed by the_ Duck's Burrow, _he has been struggling with the business. Rumors abound that he has entombed his victims in the walls of his hotel, but every victim has been found and identified thus far, so the rumors are unfounded. Yosemite Sam's Semblance, Gung-ho Gunslinger, is known to always land his shots on his victims, even when he shoots with his usual wild abandon._

 _So far, only one hostage has managed to escape his grasp, but the hostage's name, gender, age, and race remain unknown to protect their identity. Only police and FBI officials, as well as any Huntsmen and Huntresses in the area know this information at this present time. Any Hunters or Slayers in the area are recommended to take Yosemite Sam out as soon as they see him. All who engage him must be Class III at a minimum or higher._

* * *

"Serial...that word can be both good and bad." TOM said as he closed the Yosemite Sam file, leaning back in his chair. "A serial number is good for identification, but it can also be bad because it means someone is racking up a robbery or kill count."

TOM then pressed a button on his left armrest and up came an image of a war medal. "Of course, in war, those who get such kill counts are known as aces, so are they real killers? Or are they just defending their home country?" He looked back at the camera. "Anything serial is dependent on the actions or circumstances in which the word is used." He then tented his fingers and chuckled. "I have a serial number for ID purposes, as does SARA." TOM Then looked back at the camera. "So, is a word good? Or is it bad? Only you can determine it with your actions. After all, actions speak louder than words."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon was coming back from training, feeling quite confident he had regained all his energy. And it showed in his movement too, as there was no sluggish reaction time anymore. He had never felt so glad he had been offered a place to stay in this new world. Being alone with only Kazemon as his company, struggling to make it out there with no help at all, would have not been a good time.

He stopped by a window, looking out as the rain fell. People, both civilian and not, went about their lives, some running to escape the rain, others just going to and from work using raincoats or umbrellas while the rest used their cars or other means of public transportation to get around as well. The Digimon turned away from the window, only to see Krunk stalk by. Lowemon frowned to himself as he saw the flowers in the purple Hulk-alike's hands. _'No doubt looking for Kazemon...'_ He thought to himself.

While he knew he could deter the purple Hero, that would not be looked kindly upon by Major Glory, or so he assumed. In truth, Lowemon had no idea on _how_ the hero would react if he did such a thing. He decided it was best to err on the side of caution and not provoke Krunk in any way if he could help it. Still, that didn't mean he ruled it out as an option either. A sigh escaped the Digimon as he looked down, Krunk now gone from his line of sight. Looking back up, he continued to make his way to where he was sleeping and staying for the time being. Or he would have had he not seen Major Glory walking down the hall.

The major smiled when he saw Lowemon coming his way. "Well, it's good to see you up and about." He said as the Digimon nodded.

"Yes." The Warrior of Darkness agreed. "I was actually on my way back from the training room."

"Ring the Liberty Bell, I'm glad you're using it so much." Major Glory said as he clasped Lowemon's shoulder. "How have you been recovering?"

The Digimon gave a smirk, and although it was not visible because of his facemask, it showed clearly in his red eyes. "I think I've recovered 100%." He replied. "I no longer feel as tired after a few rounds against Valhallen."

Major Glory smiled brightly at this. "Washington's wig, that's _great_ news!" He exclaimed.

Lowemon just chuckled at the response. "Indeed it is." He agreed. Then he faced the symbol of hope and peace. "What about the offer I made you?" Lowemon asked. "Have you considered it?"

"Yes, and I will take you up on it." Major Glory replied with a smile. "By the White House, it actually makes sense when I think about it."

The Digimon blinked in surprise, shocked the major was actually accepting it. However, it faded quickly and he smiled himself. "I'm glad you think so."

Major Glory nodded. "After all, when battling those one knows nothing about, one has to be careful." The hero said seriously as Lowemon nodded.

"True, and I should know." The Digimon agreed. "Some of my past enemies have appeared weaker, but actually been much stronger than anticipated."

This made Major Glory nod solemnly. He knew all too well what that could do, having seen many promising young Hunters get killed because they had not exercised the caution needed to overcome an enemy that was stronger than they looked.

* * *

 **San Diego**

Seeing the two Mobians come in with the unconscious form of Lobomon was a shock to Beetlemon as he saw that. The Warrior of Thunder was concerned when he saw how still his fellow warrior was, but he still felt a bit weakened from his trip through that portal thing in the sky, so there was no way he was moving over to check on him any time soon.

As soon as Lobomon was set down, Beetlemon saw Daffy, the duck Mobian, check him over while Bugs, the rabbit Mobian, walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" Bugs asked as Beetlemon looked down.

"Still a bit drained." He replied before he looked back at the unconscious Warrior of Light. "But is he okay?"

"We're trying to determine that now." Bugs replied sadly. "We just found him a few minutes ago, after driving off a crazy robber, Yosemite Sam."

Beetlemon frowned to himself behind his faceplate. Why did that sound familiar...?

Bugs then sighed again. "Anyway, there's no need to worry right now. I think he will be fine."

"Good...because he's a friend of mine." The statement from Beetlemon startled Bugs, making the rabbit Mobian look at him in disbelief.

"A friend of yours? Why didn't you say something then?" Bugs asked in shock.

"I wasn't sure if I was the only one sent here." The Warrior of Thunder replied. "I think I told you how I got here already, right?"

Bugs nodded, which relieved the Digimon quite a bit. "Good. I'm glad you remember it, because I am _not_ repeating it again."

The resort owner looked back at the still knocked out Digimon. "So, he's a friend of yours. Does this mean your other friends are here too then?" Bugs asked as Beetlemon looked back as well.

"At this point, I can only assume so." He replied before Bugs gave him a critical look.

"So... _what_ are you?" The rabbit Mobian asked at that point, making Daffy look back as well in confusion. "Because you're clearly not a Mobian, nor a Faunus."

Here, Beetlemon sighed. It seemed that small secret was now about to come out. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that..."

"Why?" Daffy asked, making the Digimon look back at him as well.

"Let's just say I am not from this world of yours." Beetlemon said, trying to keep it vague, but that wasn't enough for Bugs or Daffy.

"So, you're an alien?" Bugs joked, making the Warrior of Thunder roll his green eyes at the poor attempt for a joke.

Daffy snickered, but didn't say anything about it in return.

Beetlemon fixed Bugs with a look. "No. I'm more of what you would call a Digital entity." He began. "Basically, where I come from, there are two worlds, the real world, and the Digital World." He then looked down at his hands, flexing them slightly. "And I am from the latter."

Bugs and Daffy blinked in surprise, looking at one another before looking back at the Digimon. "So...you're from another world, where beings can exist, but in digital form?" Bugs asked as Beetlemon nodded.

"Yeah. The inhabitants are called Digimon, and that is what I am." The Warrior of Thunder continued. "And so is my friend there." He added, gesturing towards the unconscious Lobomon.

"You're _both_ Digimon then?" Daffy asked as he got a nod in response.

Bugs looked down at his rifle and sighed to himself. Yep, this was going to be one of those days...

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon looked over at Agunimon, who was now completely dead to the world. The warrior had conked out a few minutes ago, after the Dragon of Denver had spoken of one of his toughest fights, which was against the Fallen known as Skarr.

His gaze roamed over the sleeping form of the Warrior of Flame, taking note of how his body was still slightly tense, even when deep in sleep. It was like he was still alert almost, like a guarded warrior who was on edge all the time. Dracon snorted mentally to himself, wondering just what kind of life this person led to always be so alert, even when sleeping. He doubted he would ever catch Agunimon fully or even truly relaxed if his life was what Dracon thought it was.

The mech stood up, making his way over and grabbing a blanket before placing it over the sleeping warrior as best he could without waking him up. There was a tension Dracon didn't like in the air as he did this, as though even the slightest sound would wake Agunimon. Safe to say though, that wasn't the case, and he had soon placed the blanket over the sleeping warrior. As soon as that was done, Dracon sat down on the other couch, pondering what he knew of the Warrior of Flame.

 _'If he sleeps like this, then I doubt his life was peaceful. If anything, I'm betting his life was one of turmoil, and he is always alert for anyone that could try to harm him.'_ Dracon mused as he sat back further on the couch while still looking back at Agunimon's sleeping form. _'That would explain a lot, actually, including his reluctance to come into my home.'_

However, Dracon didn't know that he couldn't have been further from the truth.

He picked up a book and began to read it, passing the time. However, it wasn't even an hour later when he began to notice the warrior stirring in his sleep. Looking up, Dracon was surprised to see Agunimon was moving around slightly, like he was trying to wake up, but not. The Dragon of Denver wondered what could possibly be bothering the warrior when he realized it had to be the product of a nightmare, or at least a really nasty flashback of some kind.

He stood up and walked over, placing his book down as he did so. Dracon reached the warrior's side, kneeling down next to him and shaking him slightly. "Hey...wake up."

The sudden touch and movement made Agunimon snap awake, causing him to sit up abruptly, panting as he did so. Dracon was startled by the sudden move, yelping in surprise. His shout made the warrior look back in surprise as well. "Geez...talk about a rude awakening." Dracon joked as the Warrior of Flame sighed, realizing it had only been a dream.

Dracon noticed his expression and frowned to himself mentally. "Hey...are you okay?"

Agunimon just waved off his concern. "I'm fine." He replied, waving his hand dismissively, but the Dragon of Denver knew better. However, he figured the warrior would tell him on his own time, so he let it go.

* * *

Agunimon had never thought he would dream of one of his toughest fights, at least, not in a while. As it was, Dracon had woken him up before it could get to the nasty part, so he was relieved somewhat. It was never fun waking up after he literally almost died in his dreams; he tended to lash out at whomever was next to him when that happened.

Dracon's concern for him was also a bit of a welcome relief, but the Digimon wasn't willing to trust the mech with who, and what, he was just yet. No, if he wanted to stay alive, he would have to keep that as secret as possible. He sighed as he placed his head in his hands, wondering just how he would survive in this new world. Dracon had explained about the Grimm yes, but the Fallen were the main concern for him. In the mech's own words, they sounded almost difficult to beat under normal circumstances, and that...it _scared_ him. The last time he had felt so scared was when he fought and almost lost his life against a strong enemy, stronger than he had been.

The Digimon kept his gaze trained at the floor as he removed his hands from in front of his face, worry now on his features. Deep down, Agunimon couldn't help but be concerned about his friends. If they were out there, then who knew if they would survive against the Fallen! Looking out the window, the Warrior of Flame could only pray to the Celestial Angel Digimon that the rest of his team was still alive and safe.

* * *

 **Mystery Machine**

Shannon and Omnimon were still a ways from GrimmFall, but it wasn't like they minded or anything. In fact, it only helped them to bond more. As it was, the duo were taking a break as Omnimon decided to help Shannon train to unlock her Aura.

The red-haired human female was concentrating, trying to focus on her Aura, but it wasn't going so well. Omnimon sighed. "It seems we can't rely on the techniques that Monty Uno used to help me unlock my own Aura." He said sadly as Shannon opened her eyes in dismay.

"Then, how can we get my Aura to awaken?" She asked.

The Digimon looked back at her. "It will awaken in time, I do not doubt that." He assured her. "It will just take some time to find the right method to do so."

Shannon looked down, but agreed that maybe a new method of awakening her Aura was needed.

"But what can we do then?" She murmured aloud.

Here, Omnimon sighed. "Let's put it on hold for now." He said, making Shannon groan. He then looked at her once more. "I would like to know some things about this Hoss Delgado."

The Blake Clan member looked at him in surprise. "Why? Don't you know already?"

"Yes, but I would like to know more about him." Omnimon replied. "Like what is his rank, etc."

Shannon looked down at that. "Well...I don't really know the answer to that myself." She replied helplessly. "I mean, I never knew it either."

Omnimon sighed again. "Okay...then what can you tell me about in regards to this world in general?"

"Well...there is a time period that is only known as the Forgotten Age." Shannon replied at last. "And it is known as that because human history of that time was lost." She shrugged here. "It's a time about 5000 years in the past, and while there are ruins of it, no one has been able to find a full city, which would give us more insight on it."

"Forgotten Age?" Omnimon asked as he looked back at her as he heard her explanation to his question. "Why would it be hard to find cities from that era?" He wondered as he looked down.

"That we don't know." Shannon replied. "I just know that's what it is called."

Omnimon frowned here. This did not sit well with him if what he was hearing was correct. "It seems someone is trying to hide the human race's history in a sense." He mused, but Shannon didn't quite think so.

"I don't know about that." She said. "It might have just been caused by some major disaster."

"Then explain why there are no ruined cities remaining." Omnimon countered as he looked at her with his blue eyes. "That there are no ruins from that time indicates someone is going out of their way to hide humanity's history, for whatever reason they may have."

Shannon looked down, unsure of how to respond to that.

* * *

 **San Diego**

The last thing he expected was for his head to be aching as he regained consciousness. Lobomon groaned as he opened his red eyes, only to see he was not back in the old, run-down hotel he had been captive in, but somewhere else. It looked like a high-end apartment or penthouse, and the owner spared no expense on the luxuries either it seemed, for he was laying on a very comfortable couch with a high-quality blanket, made of some kind of animal fur, under him. The Warrior of Light managed to push himself up slightly, only to regret the moment after, as he felt dizzy. The Digimon wound up falling back, groaning slightly as the aching in his head died down to a dull throb again. If not for his helmet, he would have gained a concussion or worse, he mused mentally as the fog in his brain cleared again.

Just then, the doorknob turned and Lobomon tensed as he saw the door open. For a moment, he feared it was that crazy red-haired man with the twin pistols again, but the door opening fully revealed not the man, but two beings he hadn't expected. One as a grey rabbit, and the other was a black duck, but both were walking like humans and talking like them as well. While the Digimon wasn't too surprised, as he had seen talking, humanoid _rocks_ in the Digital World before, this was still a bit of a surprise to him nonetheless.

The black duck and grey rabbit walked in fully, only for the rabbit to look over at him. Seeing him awake must have been a good thing, as a relieved look crossed the rabbit's face as it-no, he-walked over to the Warrior of Light. "Hey, how are you feeling?" The rabbit asked as he knelt down beside Lobomon.

"You trying waking up with a headache and see how you like it." The Digimon snarked back.

The response made the black duck snicker as the rabbit rolled his black eyes. "Yeah, yeah. If you can make a remark like that, then you're probably good."

"Where am I , anyway?" Lobomon asked as the rabbit grinned at him.

"You, my friend, are in the _Duck's Burrow_ resort. My partner, Daffy Duck, found you out cold on the ground." The rabbit replied. "And I am Bugs Bunny, the owner of the resort." He then pointed at Daffy, the black duck. "And Daffy runs the casino, the _Lucky Pond_."

While he was a bit confused, the Warrior of Light figured he should at least give his thanks to these two since they had found him and taken him in instead of that crazy man he had escaped from. "I guess I owe you my thanks."

Bugs, the rabbit, just smiled. "Aw, it was nothing." He said, making Daffy snicker again.

"Bugsth isth justht basful." He said, that lisp of his apparent to Lobomon.

"Says you, Greedy McDuck!" Bugs shot back as a joke.

Daffy faked a horrified gasp. "Why, I never!" He mocked, placing a hand to his chest, making Bugs laugh.

Bugs then regained himself and looked back at the Digimon before him. "Anyway, what were you doing out there in the rain like that?"

Lobomon sighed. "I escaped from an old, run-down hotel run by a crazy red-haired man with twin pistols. He took me captive while I was unconscious." He replied, making Bugs frown and Daffy gasp.

"You mean you escaped Yosemite Sam?!" The black duck exclaimed.

"Is that his name?" The Warrior of Light asked as Bugs nodded.

His black eyes were hard as he spoke. "Yes, it is." The resort owner agreed. "In fact, he's a danger to anyone he meets because he is such a reckless shooter and is willing to take hostages as well as kill them. He's also a serial robber of banks and businesses."

"That would explain why he took me captive then..." Lobomon muttered to himself. Just then, the door opened again, and in came the last person he expected. It was none other than Beetlemon, the Warrior of Thunder.

The Warrior of Light was caught completely by surprise, as he hadn't really expected anyone else to get caught up in that portal, _especially_ his friends. "Wait...Beetlemon?" He whispered as the Warrior of Thunder just laughed at his gobsmacked expression.

"The one and only!" The beetle-like Digimon joked as he struck a pose before letting all his humor fall away. He walked over to his fellow Digimon, serious as could be. "That aside, are you alright?"

"Aside from a nasty headache, I've never been better." Lobomon replied. Beetlemon smiled behind his faceplate at that.

He put a hand on the Warrior of Light's shoulder. "Glad to hear that." The other Digimon said.

Bugs then looked at the two Digimon. "Well, this is all well and good, but I think it's time you two learned of where you are, and what is going on." The look on the resort owner's face was serious, and somehow, Beetlemon and Lobomon got the feeling this would not be exactly a friendly lecture.

* * *

 **GrimmFall, Justice Friends HQ**

Lowemon was surprised when he heard Krunk running around, trying to catch Kazemon, who was trying to escape him. "Krunk want to know pretty wing lady!"

"No way!" Kazemon exclaimed. "Leave me alone!"

The Warrior of Darkness ran out of his room, only to see the purple Hulk look-alike trying to pull the Warrior of Wind down to the ground, but her flight made it so she was out of his grasp. "C'mon! Leave me alone, please!"

"Krunk want to know wing lady better!" Krunk exclaimed with those hearts in his eyes.

Kazemon looked like she wanted to kick his butt, but Lowemon walked over instead. "Krunk, why are you chasing her down?"

The purple hero looked back at the Digimon with a frown. "She avoiding Krunk."

"Kazemon is still uneasy here." Lowemon said in a calm voice. "Just leave her alone for the time being. She doesn't need to feel smothered while she is trying to adapt."

Krunk blinked but agreed. He left, making the Warrior of Wind relax once he was gone.

"Thanks." She said as Lowemon chuckled and gave a thumbs up. Safe to say, she was glad she was stuck with the Warrior of Darkness. It helped her to feel a bit more at ease in this new place.

She landed as the darker-armored Digimon gave her a look. "So, he is enamored with you, and yet you wish to avoid him all because he sees is your looks?"

Kazemon sighed. "Yeah, and I am just like you, a Legendary Warrior. It can be hard, being a female and yet a powerful fighter."

"I wouldn't know that last part, but I can assure you Krunk will see you as a formidable opponent soon enough." Lowemon assured her. "All you need is the chance to shine."

She smiled at that. Maybe she would yet...

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon looked over at Agunimon, who was now in a training room at the City Guard HQ. The warrior looked around, unsure of what was going on.

"Okay, time to get down to business." The Gundam said as the Warrior of Flame looked over at him. "We're going to begin your training."

"What?!" Agunimon was shocked. He hadn't expected this to begin so soon. The Digimon bit his lower lip, unsure of what was going to go down.

The Dragon of Denver smirked mentally. He could see the Warrior of Flame looked nervous, and that was what he wanted. It would serve to help the warrior get braver if he fought against Grimm.

Looking back, Agunimon watched with wariness as Dracon came forwards. "You will need to know how to fight."

At once, the Digimon felt his body twitch at that. Dracon was assuming he couldn't fight?! Talk about an insult...

Noticing the way he was being looked at, Dracon raised a mental eyebrow. It seemed Agunimon had lost the nervous look and was now looking at him in a bit of a cross manner, or was it anger? He couldn't tell. Either way, there was a frown on the warrior's face, and Dracon didn't know why.

"Are you saying I can't fight?" The Warrior of Flame asked as Dracon flashed his optics in a blink.

"Um...yeah. Why else would I bring you here?" The mech countered.

Agunimon growled, baring his sharp fangs at Dracon. "I can fight as well, you know."

"Oh?" Dracon was intrigued. "Let's see how you fight then, since you have no weapons."

In response, the Digimon ran at him with a shout. Dracon was caught off-guard by the sudden rush, but countered by using his shield to block the Warrior of Flame's punch. The yelp that followed made Dracon scoff. It seemed Agunimon was just another hot-headed person who just charged right into battle without a plan. However, he wasn't aware that the action of blocking Agunimon's punch had given the Warrior of Flame an idea of what to expect now, so he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

Holding his left hand, the Digimon looked up as he panted from the pain he was feeling. _'Okay...I'm not doing that again...'_ He thought as he eyed Dracon's shield and frame warily. _'If that's what his shield is made of, I don't doubt the rest of him is made of the same material.'_

This made things harder, he noted with a growl. Dracon noticed the lack of an attack and smirked mentally. "Well, it seems you've learned from that mistake. Not bad, but you're still not going to fare well against me."

And Agunimon had to admit he was right. Just how was he going to show he could handle himself against this mech if his physical form was that strong?!

* * *

 **Lobomon awakens in the Duck's Burrow while Agunimon begins his training with Dracon and Lowemon and Kazemon deal with a love-struck Krunk. How will Abby react to Omnimon's reappearance? And what will Agunimon's training do for him? Read on to find out~! :3**


	20. Arc II: Training

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: O-000_

 _An unknown dimension, O-000 is high on Van Kleiss' list of places to transport subjects from. Not much is known about it, save for the fact that the inhabitants are aware of dimensional travel and have instituted technology able to block unwanted transports from other dimensions._

 _This indicates a higher level of technological understanding than currently in use in GrimmFall itself, as well as other advanced cities such as Denver and Empire City as well as Townsville. Other than that, very little has been gleaned about this dimension._

* * *

"Unknowns can determine just about anything." TOM said as he closed the Dimension O-000 file. "It can be for any equation or battle plan, or even business plan. No one knows how things will go if there are unknown variables." He leaned back and pressed a button on his right armrest. A screen showed the Grimm Slayer making his way down a road, alert for anything that could be an attack. "Even against foes of unknown strength, a battle could go either and any which way."

He then looked at the camera. "If you were to encounter a situation where you knew next to nothing, what would you do? Would you panic, or would you try to get out of it to the best of your ability? Adapting to the unknown can often be the only way to survive."

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

 _A young man with blue hair and green eyes walked into the main room of the planetary government. He was in his late 20s-early 30s, but also a veteran of many wars. The man saluted the planetary leader before him. "Reporting as ordered, sir."_

 _"Good to see you, Admiral." The older man replied. "I take it you were just briefed on our latest dimensional breach attempt?"_

 _"Yes, sir." The admiral replied. "I was."_

 _The planetary leader nodded. "Good. Now, we have just managed to determine where these breach attempts are coming from, but the dimensional jamming technology has worked well so far, with no successful breaches into our universe."_

 _"Then, why are we on high alert, sir?" The admiral questioned._

 _The planetary leader leaned forwards. "Because, Admiral, these breach attempts have been aimed at sucking in anything deemed to be powerful and easily manipulatable." The leader replied. "We saw one in action when it nearly sucked in the ship of Saber Convoy."_

 _The admiral felt the blood draining from his face at that. "It nearly succeeded?!"_

 _"Yes, but luckily, the dimensional jammers were in effect, so the breach was too small to get anyone or anything of value." The planetary leader explained, with made the admiral relax visibly._

 _"Good." The admiral sighed._

 _"Yes." The leader agreed. "However, this only shows that it is only a matter of time before we have a successful breach. So we need to be prepared for when that happens."_

 _The admiral frowned at this. "Is that why you're sending the ship out to that dimension?"_

 _"Yes, Admiral." The planetary leader confirmed. "If we can get as much information on this universe as possible, we might have a chance against them."_

 _The admiral nodded. "Understood, sir."_

 _The planetary leader nodded. "Alright. Dismissed, Admiral."_

 _As the admiral left, the Secretary General couldn't help but wonder who was behind such an act. And could they stop them before it was too late...?_

* * *

 **GrimmFall Universe**

 **Denver, Colorado**

It wasn't too long before exhaustion kicked in. As it was, Agunimon had been training against Dracon for several hours now, and yet _none_ of his attempts at physically attacking him were working! The Digimon was getting quite frustrated, much to the Gundam's delight. Good, this would serve him better to learn to not attack just straight on.

"C'mon. Can't you even _try_ to hit me?" Dracon mocked as the Warrior of Flame gave him a glare.

" _You_ try fighting against someone who has metal plating on while being flesh and blood!" The Digimon snapped back, feeling his anger rising to new levels. As it stood, he didn't even have the energy to Slide Evolve into his more powerful Beast Spirit form. Or rather, he _couldn't_ for some odd reason. Dracon gave a flare of his optics, but Agunimon didn't rise to take the bait.

"Then try to find a way to beat me." Dracon said with a hint of a smirk in his tone of voice.

"I've tried already!" The Warrior of Flame shot back.

Dracon gave a mental snort. "So you're just going to give up?"

Those words made the Digimon pause. He looked down, as if in thought. Dracon noticed and cocked his head before speaking again. "Look, if you can't find a way to win, then you won't last against the Grimm."

"Easy for you to say..." Agunimon sighed. Dracon noticed his distraught tone and sighed himself.

He walked over to the Digimon. "You know I'm not about to reveal my skills." He explained. "You have to figure out how to win by yourself."

Agunimon didn't even respond, just looking down at the floor instead. For once, Dracon felt a twinge of guilt in his reactor at the expression on the Warrior of Flame's face. He looked positively disheartened.

Trying to figure out a way to cheer him up, Dracon racked his processors for an idea. Then, one came to him. "Hey...why don't you try to hit me?"

"Why should I?" Agunimon countered with a growl as he looked back at Dracon with his blue eyes. "What's the point if I can't beat you?"

Dracon growled as he grabbed the Digimon by his chest armor and slammed him against the wall, earning a grunt from the Warrior of Flame. "Look! I'm trying to _help_ you here!" He hissed as Agunimon glared back at him. "Why won't you _let me_?!"

"Maybe because the way you are going about it isn't working for me!" Agunimon snapped back.

"Oh sure...Like I know what would work for you!" The Gundam drawled, which made Agunimon's right hand twitch slightly, not that Dracon noticed it. "Only you know what works for you, you know."

"Likely story." Agunimon muttered, but Dracon wasn't about to let that go unnoticed. He snapped his glowing violet gaze back to the Warrior of Flame's, only to wind up hitting the Digimon in the gut with a punch. Agunimon coughed in pain, his blue eyes squinting shut at the searing pain across his lower stomach area.

As if in response to that, Agunimon reacted with an attack of his own, but like before, his blow did little to Dracon's form. Or it would have if the Digimon didn't nail him where it would hurt a male the most, had he been human still anyway.

Dracon felt that and gasped, staggering back and letting Agunimon land on his feet. Looking up, Agunimon glared at Dracon, one eye still shut in pain as he held his stomach area, panting with the pain that still lanced across it. Dracon groaned as he fell to his knees, feeling his legs shaking before he did that. Both were now getting on each other's nerves, and Agunimon wanted nothing more than to get away from Dracon and his 'training' as he called it. It didn't seem like training at all to the Digimon to be honest. In fact, it seemed more like Dracon was trying to stroke his own ego by fighting against him, like the Gundam was using him just to prove he was stronger than the Warrior of Flame was.

That thought alone was enough to make Agunimon snarl in frustration as he bared his fangs at the mech before him. He could feel the heat of his power over flame pulsing inside his body, yearning to be let out, but there was no way he was going to let this mech know about that! His eyes suddenly went wide at that realization. He hadn't been using his power or attacks in this fight! Eyeing Dracon warily, the Digimon pondered his options. On one hand, he had tried everything he knew from physical attacks, and none of those had worked. On the other hand, if he revealed his power over fire, then he could be mistaken as the Fire Elemental again. A sigh escaped Agunimon as he closed his blue eyes, realizing there was only one way to overcome Dracon's sheer toughness, at least regarding his metal plating.

Removing his right hand from over his stomach, the Digimon stood up straight before he raise dup both arms out to the sides of his body. Dracon noticed this as the aching from between his legs faded down to a dull throb, only for Agunimon to then open his blue eyes as he slammed both fists together, causing _fire_ to appear on his hands. The Gundam felt his reactor skip a pulsation or two at seeing this with his own optics. Agunimon then thrust his arms apart before he cried out, punching forwards with both hands, sending the fireballs at Dracon directly. The Gundam gulped audibly before he ducked the first fireball, but the second landed on his left wing, sending searing heat racing through the limb.

Dracon didn't cry out, but he _did_ let out a grunt of pain before it faded, only to see Agunmon running at him. The Dragon of Denver rolled to the side to avoid getting a kick to the helm, but once his back was to the Digimon, the Warrior of Flame didn't hesitate to let loose another fire-based attack. However, this one was made of smaller, more concentrated fire bursts, and each _hurt_!

Getting to his feet, the Gundam turned and flared his wings around his body to protect his reactor and chest area from the next round of fireballs from the Warrior of Flame, which was a good thing since those were _hot_! Dracon mentally smirked. It seemed Agunimon was taking this seriously now, which was what he wanted to have the warrior do in the first place. Dracon then aimed his most famous weapon, the Beam Burst gun, and fired it at the Warrior of Flame. Agunimon saw this and found he could not dodge it. In fact the only thing he could do was _let it hit him_! Or so it seemed. His eyes flicking around, the Digimon caught sight of the pattern used to try and box him in. The blast seemed to spread into six other shots, all in a hexagonal shape. Using his enhanced eyesight, Agunimon could see each shot exploding in flashes of light, but he also could see the center was almost enveloped in the heat and _flames_ of each blast...! _'That's it!'_ He thought to himself. Taking a chance, the Digimon jumped for the center of the hexagonal attack, calling upon his power over flame to concentrate into a flame field around him. The flames of the blast seemed to be drawn to him, protecting the Warrior of Flame from getting hit by them.

Once through, he landed on the ground with a grunt, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. He groaned as he rolled onto his side and made to push himself to his feet, much to the surprise of Dracon. To say he had been surprised when Agunimon had _come through_ the smoke of his Beam Burst gun's attack was an understatement. But seeing that, and the flames that seemed to surround the warrior in a protective field almost, _nearly_ convinced him he was indeed training the Fire Elemental. If not for the fact that the flames had appeared to be _drawn_ to Agunimon, he would have been convinced the warrior was indeed the Elemental in question. "Well... _that_ was certainly quite the surprise." He said as he lowered his gun arm as the Warrior of Flame staggered to his feet. "It seems my first assumption of you was disproven with this stunt."

"What are you talking about?" Agunimon asked as he finally stood up straight, panting slightly.

"When you came through the smoke of my Beam Burst gun's attack, you were _surrounded_ by flames. For a moment, I was certain you were the Fire Elemental when I saw your fire-based moves, but that last one convinced me you are indeed not the Fire Elemental." Dracon explained. "The flames seemed to be _drawn_ to you, which is not what the Fire Elemental would have happen to them."

 _Now_ Agunimon understood. "So?"

"That means you have a unique ability." Dracon continued. "You can literally control fire."

"What did you think my title meant?" The Digimon shot back. "That I was only able to fake being in control of it?"

Dracon chuckled here. "Well, you _did_ attack me with only physical moves at first."

The Digimon sighed in exasperation. "True..." He admitted before looking back at Dracon. "But that was only because I _didn't_ want to reveal what I can do."

Dracon chuckled again. "Yes, but I think if you can keep the extent to which you can control and manipulate fire a secret, then you have a good chance of no one finding out just how strong you are."

That made Agunimon blink. "Wait...what?"

Hearing that made Dracon bust out laughing loudly, a rich, deep laugh that made the Digimon confused but also feel a bit better about his current situation. Dracon finally stopped laughing and looked at the Warrior of Flame. "You heard me." He repeated. "You're much stronger than I expected." He explained. But then he went serious. "However, while your power over fire is a good defense and offense, you still need some kind of weapon."

Agunimon groaned at that. "Will you _ever_ stop mentioning that?!"

"Hey, if you want to survive, then you _will_ need a weapon, whether you like it or not!" Dracon growled back. He then reached behind his skirt armor and pulled out a weapon, a knife to be exact, about four and a half inches long for the blade, and the same for the hilt length. It looked like a normal knife, but Agunimon could see the blade actually folded up instead, which meant it was a weapon of some kind. "This is the Tri-Knife, a special Hunter weapon for those who prefer physical fighting." He explained as he tossed it to the Legendary Warrior of Flame.

Agunimon caught it in his left hand as Dracon continued to explain. "That knife can be used with several different kinds of Dust, which is the only thing that can fight against Grimm and Fallen." He added as he took out a Dust container. "This is red Dust, which is basically fire-based." He tossed it to Agunimon, who caught that as well. "Basically, you can use it to unleash fire attacks." Then, the Gundam mentally smirked. "However, with your fire-based attacks and ability to control fire, I have no doubt you will be able to use fire-based attacks without the Dust."

"So, why give me the Dust then?" The Digimon asked as Dracon grinned mentally.

"Because, it could be a surprise if you run out of fire Dust." He explained as Agunimon caught on. "Your enemies would not be expecting a fire attack if you run out of fire Dust."

The Digimon grinned at that. "So it's deception then!" He exclaimed as Dracon chuckled.

"Yep." He replied. " _And_ it keeps your abilities with your fire manipulation a secret."

* * *

 **San Diego**

Beetlemon and Lobomon were surprised to say the least when the explanation Bugs and Daffy had given them was finished. "So, we're basically in a place where creatures called Grimm roam and humans have powers called Aura and Semblances." Beetlemon began. "And then there are humans called Fallen, who are infused with the blood of the Grimm, humans with animal traits called Faunus, and animals with human traits, called Mobians. And everyone who hunts Grimm uses an element called Dust. There are also literal superheroes in this world as well." He then sighed. "Is there anything else I missed?"

"Mmm...Nope." Bugs replied. "That's all of it."

Lobomon sighed. "Great...just great." He groaned. "We're stuck in a world where Grimm exist and we aren't sure if we can hold our own against them."

"You're telling me." Beetlemon moaned. "And we have no idea where Agunimon, Lowemon, Kazemon, and Kumamon are either."

At the mention of his twin brother, Lobomon felt worry cross his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he _almost_ hoped Lowemon was back in the Digital World, key word being 'almost'. There was a high likelihood that the Warrior of Darkness had also been sucked in through that portal they had all gone through, and the fact his twin could be alone in this world made him worry to no end.

Daffy noticed this and spoke. "You okay?"

The Warrior of Light sighed. "No." He admitted, even if he didn't like to do so. "My twin brother is probably alone in this world, and I can't help but be worried about him."

Bugs looked at Daffy, who looked back at the resort owner. This was not good...

* * *

 _The dark armored form made its way through the streets of GrimmFall, looking for the white-armored subject. Then, he saw it. In the park, where the human law enforcers were roping it off. He sneered to himself. He would bide his time until the subject was freed up from whatever was going on down there..._

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon led Agunimon out of the City Guard HQ's training room to another area, this time in the woods close to Denver. "Okay." He said as he handed the warrior a coil of rope, a tarp, and the knife with the Dust container, along with a second knife of the same type as the first. "You're to try and beat me, using only what you have on your person."

The Warrior of Flame frowned at this. "That's not a lot to use." He said as Dracon looked back at him.

"Yes, but this is to teach you that not everyone has the luxury of many weapons like I do." The Gundam pointed out. Agunimon had to admit, that was a very good and valid point. "In fact, most Huntsmen and Huntresses are forced to rely on their Aura and Semblances to win as well as their weapons. But most don't use their brains either." Dracon continued. "As far as I know, you don't have an Aura, but your fire manipulation could be considered a Semblance."

"But it's not!" Agunimon protested, but Dracon cut him off.

"Yes, _I_ know that, but others _won't_." Dracon hissed back. "They will assume you have a Semblance, so it's best they think that unless you show just _how_ much control over fire you actually have!"

Here, Agunimon looked away with a growl, but he had to admit the mech had yet another good point.

Looking back at the knives in hand, the Digimon looked at them thoughtfully. He had noticed they had come off of Dracon's back skirt armor, which indicated the possibility of them being magnetic. If that was the case, then could he...? Out of curiosity, he placed one on his right gauntlet, on the underside facing the palm of his right hand, only to see it stick on there with ease. He folded the blade back, and an idea came to his mind. Looking down at his lower leg armor on his left leg, he placed the second knife on the inner side, facing his right leg, of his lower leg armor and folded that blade up as well. Dracon hadn't even noticed, as he was too busy with finding the location where they were to begin training.

"Here!" He exclaimed, making Agunimon jump and look up with a start. Dracon was by an old pathway, a smirk visible in his violet optics. "This is where we will begin your training."

Agunimon frowned to himself at this. "But why here?"

Dracon chuckled at that. "Let's just say you have to use your environment to your advantage as well." With that, he turned and walked down another path. Agunimon tried to follow, but the Gundam just looked back. "No. You go down the other path." He instructed. "This way, you won't know where I am, or when I will strike."

That made the Warrior of Flame a bit nervous, but he nodded and did as he was instructed. Dracon watched before he looked away and walked towards where he could catch the warrior off-guard for attack.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

 **Justice Friends HQ**

Lowemon panted as he stood in the training room, where Valhallen had finished a spar against him once more. Major Glory looked at him with a look of pride before the symbol of peace made his way into the arena next. This surprised both the God of Rock and the Warrior of Darkness. "Well, Lowemon, since you and Kazemon are back to full strength, I think it is time you sparred against me personally." The major said as Lowemon looked at him warily.

"Are you sure?" He asked as Major Glory let out a loud guffaw.

"I think it is time I tested you myself." The hero replied with a smile.

As much as he wanted to say no, Lowemon realized this would be a good test to see how much he had truly recovered, and it was also possible to see if he could fight against someone stronger than himself. He sighed. "Very well."

The two made their way into the arena area and at once, Lowemon got into his fighting stance. He wasn't about to unleash his full power if he could help it. After all, he didn't need Major Glory to get seriously hurt or even think of him as an enemy if that happened. Major Glory got into a fighting stance as well, waiting for the Digimon to make his move. The duo watched each other warily before Lowemon moved. He called forth his lance/spear and ran at Major Glory. Major Glory saw the incoming attack and flew up, using his flight to his advantage. Lowemon saw that and growled to himself. Spinning his lance twice in his left hand, he then threw it at Major Glory, who just reached out with a hand and caught the lance.

Lowemon's red eyes went wide in surprise as the symbol of hope and peace then threw the weapon back at him, but the Digimon was quick to dodge the blow his lance would have made on his own body. Lowemon grabbed his lance, which had embedded in the wall, and pulled it out as he turned, just in time to receive a punch to the face from Major Glory. He staggered backwards from the blow before the Warrior of Darkness recovered and blocked the next punch. Lowemon threw a punch to counter, but Major Glory just palmed his counterattack, closing his left fist around Lowemon's right hand.

In return, and to get free, Lowemon threw a round house kick with his left foot, which Major Glory blocked. Wrapping his arm around the Digimon's leg, Major Glory was then able to flip the Digimon over his head and to the floor. Lowemon landed on his back with a grunt, only to look up as Major Glory intended to bring down an elbow into his gut. His red eyes narrowing, Lowemon drew his legs back so that his knees were almost to his chest, only to kick out with both feet, nailing the leader of the Justice Friends in the chest. Major Glory let out a grunt as the wind was knocked from his lungs, but thanks to his invulnerability, he didn't get hurt. Rather, the hero of peace landed on his feet as Lowemon staggered to his own.

Already the Warrior of Darkness was feeling the exhaustion beginning to set in, but it was minor, so he brushed it aside. Major Glory smiled. "That wasn't a bad move." He praised. "Although I would be more aware of your surroundings if I was you."

Lowemon growled to himself before he ran forwards, grabbing his dropped lance and concentrating the energy of his element on the pointed end. Then, he swung it in an arc, unleashing the energy wave. _"SHADOW LANCE!"_ Major Glory saw the incoming energy wave, only to call upon his Star-Spangled Laser Vision to counter it. The two attacks met with an explosion of energy. While Lowemon lurked in the smoke that was the result, Major Glory smirked to himself as he then focused, using his X-ray Vision to see through the smoke and find the Warrior of Darkness. To his credit, while he did catch glimpses of Lowemon's form, the Digimon was well hidden due to his dark-colored armor. Still, the X-ray Vision was Major Glory's one ace for this type of scenario, and he then switched to the Star-Spangled Laser Vision once more, catching the Digimon off-guard. Lowemon called on his shield, which materialized and blocked Major Glory's Star-Spangled Laser Vision, although with some difficulties since he had barely had enough time to get his defense erected anyway.

Switching up the attack, Major Glory then darted in with his super speed, slamming a punch into Lowemon's shield. The shield vanished in a burst of dark energy, surprising the Digimon just long enough for the hero to slam a punch to his gut. Lowemon coughed in pain as he staggered backwards, only to collapse as he held his stomach area with one hand.

"You still up for the challenge?" Major Glory asked as Lowemon opened one red eye slightly, panting as he sat on the floor while still holding his stomach area with his left hand.

Lowemon was sure if he kept this up, he would get hurt badly and revert to his human form. As it was, he was already feeling it, so he shook his head. "No..." He rasped out.

Major Glory nodded. "Well, regardless, that was a good spar." He said as he walked over to Lowemon. "I wish I didn't have to be so harsh in the training sometimes, but this was the only way to determine how well you were recovering." He then smiled as he looked down at the Digimon. "And I would say you are very strong indeed. I actually felt that double kick you let loose on me."

Lowemon chuckled despite the pain in his gut. "Good to know..." He rasped out before Major Glory looked back at Kazemon.

"Well, my dear?" He asked. "Are you ready?"

Kazemon looked nervous, but nodded anyway. "As ready as I'll ever be..." She sighed.

The two got into the arena again, Lowemon watching from outside it now.

This would be an interesting fight to say the least...

* * *

Valhallen sat beside Lowemon, looking back at the Digimon with pride. "You did well." He praised. "Not many can hold their own against Major Glory like that."

"Good to hear I did so well." Lowemon said with a bit of sarcasm, but also a sense of pride too.

"I mean it." The Rock God said, surprising the Digimon as he looked back at Valhallen. "And Glory-boy does too."

"How so?" Lowemon asked as he looked back at Major Glory's form.

The God of Rock looked at the Warrior of Darkness with a smile. "If Major Glory took the time to personally train against you, then he thinks quite highly of you and believes you have potential to be great."

Lowemon looked surprised. "Really?" He asked, a bit astonished at what he was hearing.

"Yep." Valhallen said. "And it also means he wants you to take up the chance to join us, the Justice Friends."

* * *

 **Agunimon trains with Dracon to learn how to fight effectively against the Fallen as Beetlemon and Lobomon learn about where they are at long last while Lowemon and Kazemon work to earn a place in the Justice Friends. What awaits the two Warriors at the Justice Friends HQ? Read on to find out~! :3**


	21. Arc II: Aura and Advice

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Monkey Fist_

 _A former British aristocrat Monkey Faunus, Monkey Fist was once known as Monty Fiske, a well-known archaeologist and simian researcher from the 1800's. However, while on a mission to find a rare Beringel Grimm, Monty wound up falling into the Dark Substance pool nearby and emerged as a Fallen. Now imbued with greater abilities than a human, Monty went out to find the rarest artifacts in hopes of claiming their power for himself._

 _His new abilities, combined with his Faunus heritage, make Monkey Fist a real dangerous opponent, and that is not including his knowledge and mastery of the martial art known as Monkey Kung Fu, or his Semblance, Fist of the Monkey King. Of course, Sammael, seeing this new Fallen, took an interest in him and trained Monkey Fist to control his Fallen instincts, emerging from that test as a Nobel Class Fallen._

 _With his monkey-like feet, Monkey Fist is able to grasp things and catch his opponents off-guard, which serves him well in combat. When adding in his agility with his Monkey Kung Fu mastery,_ very _few can beat him. Currently seeking a powerful shield called the Primate's Shield, said to be all but impenetrable to all attacks. Due to his skill and status as a Noble-class Fallen, it is advised that all Huntsmen and Huntresses seeking to capture him be of Class V. No lower classes are to engage him, lest they be killed by his own hands...and feet..._

* * *

"Desires can be taken too far, and when they are, they become obsessions." TOM said as he closed the Monkey Fist file. "Seeking an ancient artifact for its power is one such thing." He pressed a button on his left armrest, showing Monkey Fist fighting Lowemon and Kazemon. "And when there are those who wish to stop a person's obsessions from getting too far, even with the best of intentions, they will be lashed out at by the person with said obsession."

TOM then looked at the camera before him. "Very few actually acknowledge said help when they are in the throes of an obsessive state. And then things can get out of hand." He then placed a hand on his left armrest, the other gesturing towards the screen again. "But it is up to the person with said obsessive tendencies to decide if they actually accept said help or not. For even those with the best of intentions can become an enemy to them."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Kazemon watched as Major Glory hovered off the ground, keeping an eye on him. Using her own flight, she began to hover off the ground as well. The hero smiled before he flew in, arms out in front with one drawn back for a punch. Kazemon saw that and using her element to her advantage, flew to the side. The symbol of peace's move missed her by a few inches, which she used to spin around and kick Major Glory in the face.

He hovered back as Kazemon got ready to make her next move. Major Glory looked at her and unleashed his Star-Spangled Laser Vision on her, but the Warrior of Wind dodged it with the grace she was known for amongst her fellow warriors. Kazemon then unleashed one of her attacks. _"HURRICANE WAVE!"_ The wind she called to her hands flew towards Major Glory, who was barely able to use his flight to fly above it. However, that was what the Digimon had been expecting. She used the wind attack to cover her movements, so when Major Glory hovered above the attack, she was waiting for him. Kazemon punched the major in the gut with her right hand, but Major Glory was quick to recover and counter by kicking her in the stomach.

The Warrior of Wind flew back into the wall and landed with a grunt on the ground. "Ugh..." Kazemon groaned as she rolled over, holding her stomach with one hand. Major Glory landed and walked over, a frown on his face.

"If you wish to survive against the Grimm and Fallen, you need to work on your attack power more." He lectured her as he held out a hand to the Digimon. Kazemon took his hand as he pulled her to her feet. "It would be best if you were to find some sort of weapon to offset the fact you lack attack power."

"But I've always been more about agility." Kazemon pointed out. "I'm not one of the most agile Digimon amongst our team for nothing."

Major Glory had to admit she did have a point, but he didn't dwell on it for long. "Still, at least give my words some consideration."

She sighed. "Alright..." Major Glory put a hand on her slumped shoulder, making Kazemon look back at him. A soft smile was on his face.

"I just want you to be able to hold your own." He assured her. "I would be devastated...if anything happened to the two of you..." He whimpered before wiping his eyes to hide the fact he had been about to cry.

Kazemon looked to Lowemon, who had a confused look that matched hers, before she turned back to Major Glory. "Why?" She asked. "Did something happen that upset you?"

Major Glory looked like he was about to cry again, but he pushed it aside and regained his composure. "That, I'm afraid, is something you do not need to know." He said with a sniff. "All that you two need to know is that the name Sammael is nothing you need to worry about." With that, he turned and walked off, but both Digimon caught his next words with their enhanced hearing, even though it was to himself and under his breath. "That Fallen is mine..."

* * *

 **Mystery Machine stop**

Omnimon looked at Shannon as the two of them trained again, but this time in a field that was far from anyone nearby. They were currently in Oklahoma, and with the area being open as it was, they had the chance to see if Shannon could unlock her Aura and Semblance. The Royal Knight looked at Shannon as she concentrated, he eyes closed as she tried to tap the power of her Aura. For a moment, it seemed nothing was happening. Or it seemed that way until...

The Digimon perked up as he saw the flicker. It was faint, but it was there, It began to grow brighter and brighter until it flared into a shimmering silvery Aura. "Well done." He praised as Shannon opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by a silver Aura. She smiled.

"So this is my Aura color? Nice." She said as she looked herself over.

Omnimon walked over as she made her Aura go dormant. "So, how does it feel to have your Aura awakened?"

"It feels great." Shannon replied with a grin. "Now I can at least defend myself."

A chuckle escaped the Digimon. "True." He then looked at her again. "Now that you have your Aura awakened, I do believe your Semblance will follow suit."

Shannon's face lit up like a Christmas tree at his words, making the Digimon laugh again.

This was going better than she had hoped after all...

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon sighed as he finished setting up a trap for Dracon. As it was, the rope he knew wouldn't hold the Gundam's weight, so after some exploring around, he had found an old mill that had some strong cable inside it, and took that with him so he would have something that would _actually be able_ to support the Dragon of Denver's full load. He leaned back against a tree, slumped on the ground. The Digimon eyed his handiwork, seeing the cable that had been wrapped in the rope as a covering for the cable itself.

If Dracon thought it was just mere rope, he had another thing coming, the Warrior of Flame mused to himself with a smirk. Standing up, the Digimon covered the snare with grass and other forestry plant life, including some tree leaves. Once he was certain it was out of sight, Agunimon then moved into the brush, making sure he was completely covered by it and out of sight. Or so he thought.

Much to his surprise, Dracon's hand breached his hiding spot and pulled the Legendary Warrior out from the bush he had been hiding in. Dracon smirked in his optics. "Nice try." He said. "But I could see you quite clearly in that brush."

Growling, Agunimon tried to hit Dracon's hand away, but the Gundam didn't let go and instead caught his right hand on his own metallic one. But what Dracon didn't see was a nasty surprise waited for him when he did that. As soon as he caught the Digimon's hand, there was a searing pain in his left servo, namely the palm section. Dracon gasped as he dropped the Warrior of Flame, clutching at his damaged hand. Sparks flew from it as oil dripped down from the damaged area, a neat cut that had been made by some kind of blade...! Looking up in sudden realization, Dracon saw what had done the damage to his left servo. Glinting in the light was the Tri-Knife he had given Agunimon, but it was attached to his right gauntlet... _underneath_ where his right palm was!

Dracon could see the blade was covered in his mech fluid slightly, and he had to admit, he hadn't even seen that one coming. "Well, _that_ was quite the nasty surprise..." He muttered to himself. "I didn't see _that_ one coming at all."

"Heh...that was the idea." Agunimon admitted with a smirk. Dracon then realized if he had one knife on his person in such a manner, then the second one was some place similar. _'But where?'_ Dracon thought as he scanned the Warrior of Flame's form for any sign of it. Safe to say, he didn't see it, which meant there was a second nasty surprise in waiting.

He retreated into the woods, making Agunimon follow after him. But the Digimon lost the Gundam's form in the thick woods, which given those glowing spots on his frame, wasn't an easy thing to do. A growl escaped the Warrior of Flame, only for Dracon to get the jump on him. Agunimon yelped as Dracon landed on him, holding something in his hand. At once, the Warrior of Flame realized what was going on as he felt Dracon move his arms behind his back, only to feel the cold touch of a wire wrapping itself around his wrists, binding his hands firmly behind his back. The Dragon of Denver then proceeded to do the same with his feet, firmly wrapping the same wire around his ankles so the Digimon was effectively trapped. Dracon moved off of Agunimon, looking down at him in what had to be a smug manner.

"Let's see how well you can get out of a situation where you are held prisoner now." He said. A growl escaped Agunimon, completely disgusted at himself for not relying on his Digimon senses to catch Dracon in the area before this had happened. Dracon smirked mentally as he watched the Warrior of Flame squirm around before he grabbed the warrior and hefted him over his shoulder. He carried Agunimon into the old mill that the Digimon had found earlier, only to dump him onto the wood floor of an old storage room. This earned the Dragon of Denver a grunt from the Digimon, but he paid it no heed. He stood up and eyed the Warrior of Flame before him. "You have three hours to escape from here." Dracon said. "If you can't get out in that time frame, we'll need to see about fixing that." With that, he stood up and turned to leave. But before he did, he stopped and looked back. "Oh, and you can't use your fire-based attacks in this place, unless you want to burn yourself alive." Dracon added before left and shut the door, making sure it was locked.

* * *

 **San Diego**

Daffy and Bugs went about their normal days, but with the exception of making sure Beetlemon and Lobomon were kept busy. Already the Warrior of Light was halfway through a set of books on how to battle against Grimm while the Warrior of Thunder was studying up on the effects of Dust against Grimm. The two Digimon had been surprised that their attacks were considered effective against the Grimm, but as effective as they were, the two still needed more than just their attacks. No, they also needed weapons. Or rather, Beetlemon did. He was currently looking at some possible weapon designs, but none seemed to fit him.

What the Warrior of Thunder wanted was a weapon that would give him something similar to his most powerful attack, Thunder Fist, but without being too heavy or looking like a brass knuckle in a glove form. No, what he wanted was a ranged weapon. But none caught his eye, as most were either shotguns, or rifles, or even pistols and machine guns. What Beetlemon sought was a hand-gun, but not a pistol.

"What can I use as a possible weapon...?" He wondered aloud as Bugs came up and peered at some weapon designs.

"Need a bit of help, doc?" He joked, making the Warrior of Thunder roll his green eyes.

"Haha..." He snarked back. "Very funny, pal."

Bugs just grinned a cheeky grin before reached over and flipped through a few pages. "You want a particular weapon?"

"Yeah. Something that is ranged, but not a shot-gun, rifle, machine gun, or pistol." The Digimon replied as Bugs frowned a bit before he saw one that caught his eye.

"Hmm..." He mused before pointing at it. "What about that one?"

Beetlemon looked down, only to see where the resort owner was pointing, and at what weapon. He eyed it curiously, as though he was considering it as a possible choice. It wasn't a pistol, but had the look of a weapon from his home universe. It was very familiar in look, and the title of it was Colt M1911A1 Pistol. However, it didn't look like the average pistol that seemed to have the rotating round holder, which was a good thing. In fact, it was exactly what the Warrior of Thunder wanted for a weapon. "I think that's exactly what I need." He said as Bugs grinned.

"Well, I think I can get you that as well as some yellow Dust, or electric Dust." The resort owner said. He then showed the Digimon another weapon, but one that was based on a taser this time. "And this one is good for charged Dust shots with yellow Dust." Bugs added. "And on the plus side, both are easily concealable too."

Beetlemon grinned at this. "Well, that's even better!" He exclaimed as Bugs laughed.

"It sure is." The rabbit Mobian agreed.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon grunted as he squirmed against the wire that was wrapped around his wrists and ankles, but to no avail. As it was, because the material being used to restrain him was wire and therefore metallic in nature, it meant that he couldn't use his hidden knife to simply cut his bonds. The wire also had the ends wrapped together and out of reach, so he couldn't just undo them. With the wrapped together ends facing upwards, he had no means to get at them without hurting himself seriously.

The Digimon wriggled around a bit more, trying to get the wire within reach of his hands, but it wasn't meant to be. The ends of the wire around his wrists were just too far to get a good grab on. Finally, after about an hour of trying to get at the wire ends, he sighed and stopped squirming around. He had two hours left to try and get out, but there was no feasible way to escape from a situation like this. He gritted his teeth in frustration. If Dracon had used a lock and chains, then he could have picked the lock with his knife and escaped, but _no_ , the Gundam just _had_ to use wire!

Glancing back over his shoulder, Agunimon frowned at the sight of the wire around his wrists. There was no way he could just use his flame-based attacks, because it would just heat up the wire and therefore burn him. _'Or would it...?'_ That thought crossed his mind as he gained a thoughtful expression on his face. Gritting his teeth, Agunimon struggled a bit more, trying to move his hands around so he could use his flame manipulation he had just found out about to his advantage. After all, as the Warrior of Flame, didn't that mean he was protected from being hurt by his own element? It certainly seemed that way when he first fought against Dracon at full power...

Taking the chance, the Digimon focused on his power over fire, concentrating on making the wire hot enough so it could be bendable. Or he tried to before he yelped, or more like screamed, at the searing heat that lanced across his wrists. His concentration broken, the wire cooled down quite quickly, making the Warrior of Flame pant from the sheer agony he felt from those _slight_ burns he had given himself. Opening his blue eyes slightly, Agunimon instantly regretted making such a dumb move. He was sure he was going to pass out from the pain he was feeling. Closing his eyes again, he felt tears run down his cheeks, no doubt from the pain he was feeling. He wound up just laying there, not even bothering to attempt to escape again, feeling the pain which refused to go away. Agunimon was _sure_ he would have scars on his wrists from that move he had tried to pull, the pain was that bad. However, he knew he was on a time limit, so he had to get out before he was made to go through this again and again! That seemed to give the Warrior of Flame the motivation to move, as he opened his eyes again and looked back at the wire around his wrists once more. _'Okay...so heating up the wire didn't work...'_ Agunimon thought to himself before he realized something. If he couldn't heat up the wire to get it to bend, maybe he could find a way to move the wire ends down towards his hands!

At once, he mentally smacked himself for not making that realization earlier. He was such an idiot! Then again, he mused grimly, thinking had never been his strong suit really. No, he was more of the type to just charge in without a plan, using his combat prowess to overcome his enemies instead of using strategy to win his battles. Looking around, the Digimon tried to spot anything that could do the job, only for his sharp blue eyes to land on an old crate side that was partially open, partially nailed shut. With the open part sticking out towards him, it seemed to be perfect. Smirking to himself now, the Warrior of Flame managed to get himself near it. Once in position, Agunimon grunted as he jammed the crate opening's edge between the wire ends and his gauntlets, effectively pushing it towards his hands, slowly but surely. There was a slip though, and the crate opening's edge slipped away from the wire's ends. Agunimon almost swore at that when he realized the ends were near his hands now!

Grunting as he moved his hands so they were facing the wire ends, he managed to snatch them at last. The Digimon felt a grin cross his lips at that as he began to unwind the wire ends. Once they were undone, he was then able to start unwinding the wire from around his wrists, albeit with some difficulty. Still, after about twenty minutes, he was able to get the wire off from around his wrists at long last. Now with his hands free, Agunimon was able to undo the wire around his ankles. Finally freed, he stood up and looked around the room. He knew the door was locked, so that was out...! Looking at his hidden knife, the Digimon grinned at the thought that crossed his mind.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon panted as he looked back at where Kazemon was training. She was taking Major Glory's words to heart and trying to improve her attack power, as well as use new moves. But sadly, it wasn't going so well. He had been her training partner until a few minutes ago, when he had decided to bow out due to feeling like he was about to return to human state. As it was, he wasn't sure if they could evolve once that happened, so it was best to hold off for the time being. That being said, he had backed out of training and was now resting. The Digimon rested against the wall as he closed his red eyes.

His mind drifted back to his brother and his other friends, wondering if they were in this new world with them. And if they were, were they alright? He wished he knew...

* * *

 _ **Dimension O-000**_

 _The sun shone down on the large white mansion that was in the middle of the nation's capital, the familiar flag flying outside it._

 _Inside the massive building, a woman walked into the Oval Office, sitting down. She had brown hair pulled back in a braid that went down to her middle back, green eyes, and tan skin while she wore a dark blue suit with a red tie, and had on her left shoulder an emblem that had been seen before by TOM. A computer at her desk beeped and she looked over. An email was opened, revealing the contents to her._

 _A frown crossed her face as she read it. "So...this new dimension has the technology to try to penetrate into ours." She mused with a smirk at that point. "Well, it seems our own dimensional knowledge is being tested." Her smirk grew at that idea. "If that is how they want to play, we can play the same way."_

 _Her smirk faded as she contacted someone. "I would like to make sure all dimensional jammers are active, save for around those dimensions we have already visited." She instructed. "No one is to get into this place without difficulty."_

 _The line closed, she leaned back and looked out at the sun shining overhead. While the sky looked bright and cheery, she knew that was not always the case._

 _Just then, her computer beeped again. Up came an image she knew all too well. It was the Admiral from the Union. His dark blue hair and green eyes were hard to miss. "What brings you to contact me, Admiral?" She asked._

"You know well why, President." _The Admiral countered._ "We had another near attempt."

 _"I see." The President mused as she looked back at the flags in her office. "It was not successful?"_

"No." _The Admiral replied._ "It failed the moment the wormhole opened. The dimensional hole collapsed in on itself."

 _"Good." The President said as she leaned back and looked at his image. "We don't need any successful attempts to draw any of our citizens into that dimension until we are ready."_

"That's just it." _The Admiral said, worry in his tone._ "It may happen _before_ we are ready."

 _The President sighed. "So...that is how soon it will be when one of ours gets sucked in there?"_

"Unfortunately, yes." _The Admiral admitted._ "We can't predict exactly _when_ it will happen, but we know it is coming."

 _This did not bode well for them, the President mused to herself. "I see." She mused. Then, she sighed. "Very well. Proceed with the preparations."_

" _He's_ already suggested that." _The Admiral said._ "And we're mobilizing so we don't get caught off-guard."

 _She nodded. "Good. Keep me informed." With that, the image of the Admiral winked out._

* * *

 **Agunimon's training with Dracon continues as Lowemon and Kazemon train after their fights with Major Glory while Beetlemon and Lobomon study up on Grimm fighting and possible weapons to boost their skills just as Omnimon finally helps Shannon unlock her Aura, but is her Semblance going to be one she can handle? Read on to find out! :3**


	22. Arc II: Past Revealed II

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Denver, Colorado_

 _Denver, Colorado is considered the 'GrimmFall of the West' because of how close it is to the Darklands, and because of its advanced technology that is installed in each of its defenses. While many might think the citizens and other people are crazy for living so close to the Darklands, in truth, the city's inhabitants are_ far _from crazy. In fact, it's normal for them to see Grimm creeping around outside the city's defenses, but never breaching them._

 _Unlike most other cities of notable repute, Denver lacks a Huntsman Academy, only relying on what is considered their personal army, the City Guard. However, while the City Guard is considered an army for the city, it is in reality a militia that is made up of experienced National Guard members and recruits. The City Guard is known for taking down a Nevermore in defense of the city, albeit with help from Joseph 'Dracon' Matthews. This battle was also when he gained the moniker of 'Dragon of Denver', due to wiping out so many Grimm and the Nevermore itself._

 _However, despite these battles being victories, the Darklands still threaten the city itself._

* * *

"Defending someplace or someone is what soldiers, and even civilians, can do if they are driven, or trained, to do so." TOM said as he closed the Denver file. Pressing a button on his left armrest, the screen showed the group of soldiers from a few chapters ago, all wearing the uniforms of their respective nations, but with that same golden patch seen several times before. "These soldiers all fight for different nations, and yet they all have the same symbol, showing they are a united unit."

TOM then looked at the camera. "If not for them, wars in their home could have gotten far worse and out of hand." He then leaned back and folded his hands in front of his lower face. "If you're a soldier, will you defend your home and those you love? Or what about if you are a civilian? Will you rush in to aid others despite not having the training of your military counterpart? Or will you sit on the sidelines and just let that person suffer? Your actions may mark you as either a hero, or a coward."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon and Kazemon were now relaxing in the main common room of the Justice Friends HQ, their new friends around them as well. Valhallen was playing a song on his ax while Tiki Torch was playing around with his weapon, Lowemon himself just listening to the song the God of Rock was playing. It was quite catchy too. Kazemon was talking with Miss Spell about girl things as well as how they were the only females on their respective teams.

In fact, the discussion between the two females was quite interesting. "So, you can manipulate the element of Wind?" Miss Spell asked as Kazemon nodded.

"Yep. That's why I'm called the Warrior of Wind." The Digimon confirmed. "In fact, all of my friends can do the same, just with different elements."

Miss Spell whistled at that. "Wow. Then you guys are like the Elementals, just with the actual elements instead of the building blocks of life." She mused as Kazemon giggled a bit.

"Something like that." She admitted. The sound of Krunk's giggling made her look back apprehensively, something that didn't escape Miss Spell's notice.

"Something wrong?" The only female Justice Friend asked as Kazemon shuddered at the thought of Krunk trying to claim her.

The Digimon perked up and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong." Kazemon replied, albeit too quickly and Miss Spell put a hand on her shoulder.

"Does it have to do with Krunk?" She asked as the Warrior of Wind bit her lower lip before nodding. "And what is wrong?" Miss Spell pressed before the Digimon sighed.

"He...he's infatuated with me." Kazemon finally admitted. "Because...because of my...my looks..."

Miss Spell felt a bit of sympathy for the Legendary Warrior. "Hey, he won't hurt you." She assured the Digimon, but it did little good in the long run. Kazemon just seemed to withdraw into herself a bit, which Miss Spell didn't like seeing. "Is something about that bothering you?"

"I...I don't like him looking at me like I am just a pretty face..." Kazemon finally admitted. "I'm a very powerful individual where I come from, and most enemies don't see me as a pretty thing to win over or underestimate." She sighed. "So to be seen as such is...unnerving to say the least."

Miss Spell frowned here. "Then you just have to show how strong you are."

"I tried." Kazemon whispered. "But I can't hold my own against Major Glory in our spar, and he said I had to increase my attack power if I was to survive on my own..."

Miss Spell blinked. "So?" She questioned. "That's just his way of making sure you don't get hurt."

"But that's just it!" Kazemon blurted at last. "My friends and I always watched each other's backs! And when we fought alone, I could handle myself just fine!" She exclaimed. "So why is it that here I can't, even after training for quite some time?!"

The female Justice Friend hated seeing the Digimon so distraught, but there wasn't much she could do to help. "I don't know what to say other than you just need to find a way to fight that you feel comfortable with." She said helplessly.

Kazemon sighed as she hung her head.

* * *

 _ **Dimension O-000**_

 _While things were moving along with normal life, there was a tense unease about the inhabitants. With the wormholes above them becoming more and more well-known, the fact that someone was trying to breach their dimensional jamming technology was becoming more and more pronounced._

 _A young man with brown hair and dark blue eyes sat in the office of the base he ran, located in one of the many hourglass shaped space colonies in orbit around the planet below. As the leader of the most famous and elite unit in the planet's sphere of influence, he had a duty to protect the place he called home. And his unit would be at the forefront of that very effort._

 _His unit's actions in the past wars were not just stories. No, they were far more than just that, for they were real. Yes, his unit was indeed famous, but also strong, strong enough to take out any threat that came their way. However, that last part was only achieved through observing and learning about each new enemy; if his unit had to lose over and over again to gain information, then they would let themselves be beaten around until they had all the information they needed to win._

 _Just then, the alarm sounded as a crackling wormhole opened in the planet's orbit again, but as before, no one was within range of it. While predicting where the wormholes would appear was somewhat accurate, the estimations were often only 45% right. So for the time being, all spacecraft were grounded or stuck in the colonies until the wormhole phenomenon died down. Or if someone had to get to the planet or colonies, they used ferry spacecraft, which traveled well outside where the wormholes had been appearing._

 _ _"So, another one appeared." The man mused. His Admiral rank stood out on his uniform. "Let's see what happens with this one."__

 _ _Watching the wormhole, the Admiral frowned as it seemed to pulse and grow before shrinking down again. However, as it did, he noticed something odd. The thing seemed to be stabilizing, which, with the dimensional wave jammers active, should be impossible. However, the wormhole then collapsed in on itself again. The Admiral didn't like what he had just witnessed.__

 _ _Turning to face his computer, the Admiral then began to compose an email with his observations and findings to the planetary leader. "Wormhole 29 opened at point Yellow-Delta-3. Showed signs of usual growth and shrinkage, only to stabilize for a brief moment, 30 seconds maximum, 20 seconds minimum. Upon apparent stabilization, promptly collapsed and closed in on itself." The Admiral said as he typed. "Suspicions of breach growing imminent. Suggested course of action: mobilize all ships and Mobile Suits for inevitable breach. Best to prepare for worst while hoping for best."__

 _ _He then hit the 'send' button, and the email was off. Leaning back in his chair, the Admiral looked out at where the wormhole had once been. The breach was coming soon...__

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon narrowed his blue eyes as he moved his knife around the door's lock, hoping to hear the one sound he had been aiming to catch for the last hour and a half. As it was, he had ten minutes left before he failed this test. Of course, the blade was not able to get in very far, and that only compounded the issue. Finally, he gave up, pulling the knife out and closing it up. Looking around, he frowned to himself before he saw the window. Walking over, the Warrior of Flame peered out. While it was grimy, he could see the outside. The Digimon frowned to himself again before he backed up and ran.

He jumped, putting his arms in front of his face to protect it from flying glass shards once he impacted the window. Thanks to his armor protecting his arms, the glass shards were also deflected around his form as the glass of the window shattered. Outside now, Agunmon landed on the ground, rolling with the forward momentum of his jump and coming to rest on his side once he landed on the ground. Looking back at where he had jumped out from his spot on the ground, the Digimon could see here was no way Dracon could miss that sound. He grunted as he got to his feet, taking off for the woods, and his trap.

Sure enough, when Dracon came in, all he saw was the wire on the ground, and a broken window, which signified Agunimon had indeed escaped. While the Gundam was impressed, he had also not expected this. He ran to the window, peering outside. There were glass shards on the ground in the grass, and he could see the Warrior of Flame's footprints headed into the brush. Grabbing the wire again, the Dragon of Denver made to follow the warrior into the brush.

Running through the brush, Agunimon _knew_ he had to find some way to throw Dracon off so he didn't get caught again. He reached his small 'campsite' if it could be called that, and came to a stop, kneeling down and reaching for a part of his armor. Panting, the Digimon removed the knives before he began to remove one of his foot guards. He knew he didn't have much time if he wanted to get the drop on Dracon, so he had to work fast if he wanted to make it look realistic.

With Dracon, he was looking and following the Warrior of Flame's footprints. He did this for a few more minutes before he came across what looked like a campsite that was set up. A tarp, the same one he had given Agunimon, was set up as a tent, and a fire was going. He could also clearly see the warrior's armor-covered foot and leg

A mental smirk crossed into his processor as he crept forwards, wire in hand, and jumped. He landed on the form beneath the tarp tent, only for the tent to collapse under his weight. Dracon yelped at the sudden loss of support, landing on the form beneath the tent. For a moment, Dracon feared he had injured or killed the Warrior of Flame, but when he lifted up the tarp, he was not met with a gruesome mess below, but instead just a pile of armor. His optics flared briefly before he stood up and looked around. Dracon could see no sign of Agunimon anywhere. True, he had blonde hair, so that would have been a giveaway until a thought crossed Dracon's processor. _'Wait...what if he_ covered his hair _in dirt?!'_ The mech thought in realization. It seemed to be possible...

His glowing violet gaze crept over the area, but there was no sign of the Warrior of Flame. A low growl escaped Dracon as he walked forwards, but then he yelped as his foot was caught in something. He was yanked high into the air, only to come to a halt, swaying above the ground with his hands just barely three inches above it. Dracon looked at his foot in surprise and confusion, only to see a _snare_ of all things around his left foot. Pulling his body upwards, the Gundam eyed the snare, only to see it was merely rope. Dracon gave a mental snort before he realized that rope would break under his weight. Looking at the snare even closer, the Dragon of Denver was surprised to see the rope was actually wound _around_ a _cable_ of all things! _'Well, that would explain how it could support my weight...'_ Dracon mused to himself as he pulled a beam saber and sliced through the rope and cable snare. He landed on the ground. "Nice try!" Dracon called, but there was no response.

The Gundam walked further from the campsite, only for _another_ snare to catch him, with his right foot this time. Once more in the air and off the ground. Dracon groaned before he saw something out of the corner of his vision. It was faint, but it was indeed there; a glint of metal gleamed in the brush. Dracon, holding the wire, threw it at the brush, only for the glint to be revealed to be a shard of glass. Dracon was perplexed until something was pressed against his metal throat. He froze, turning his head ever so slightly. There, behind him, knelt Agunimon. True to Dracon's suspicions, he had indeed covered his blonde hair with dirt and mud, and without his armor, clad only in his black bodysuit, he had been almost impossible to see. Dracon mentally smirked at this sudden turn of events. "Not bad..." He said. "You actually had me fooled for a moment there with the campsite."

Agunimon didn't say a word, but removed the knife from Dracon's throat. "...…"

Dracon then spoke again. "However, that won't fool everyone." He said as he then punched the Digimon in the chest. Agunimon gasped as he felt his chest searing with pain. He was sure Dracon had broken at least one of his ribs. He landed on the ground, clutching at his chest. It hurt to even breathe now, he realized. Dracon reached up and cut the snare around his foot with a swing of his beam saber, landing on the ground once that was done. However, instead of capturing the Warrior of Flame again, Dracon held out his hand to the warrior.

The Digimon eyed his hand warily before reaching out and taking it. Dracon pulled Agunimon to his feet and nodded in an approving manner. "That was a very good training run." He praised. "Not many can escape the prisoner situation without doing it in three runs."

"Glad you...are impressed..." Agunimon grunted, panting with each breath he took. His broken rib(s) still hurt whenever he breathed. Dracon noticed that and frowned to himself.

"Let's get back to the city. We need to get you checked out to make sure you aren't seriously hurt." The mech said. A glance over the warrior's form revealed another issue too. "...And get you cleaned up..."

Looking himself over, Agunimon had to admit, Dracon had a point. He was filthy after hiding in the brush without his armor, not to mention the mud and dirt in his hair had to be cleaned out as well.

Dracon gathered up the warrior's armor, allowing him to put it on before they made their way back to the city.

* * *

 **Mystery Machine**

Omnimon was looking outside as rain fell around the van, Shannon driving again as usual. Things had gone well for Shannon unlocking her Aura, so now only time seemed to hold her Semblance's manifestation back. Despite not finding her Semblance right away, Shannon was quite happy to have her Aura alone.

The Royal Knight frowned to himself mentally as he thought about his friend Gallantmon. Shannon noticed his silence and spoke up. "Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Omnimon looked over at her. "Oh. Yes, things are fine." He assured her. But the look on her face said she didn't believe him.

Sighing, the Digimon looked back out the window at the rain again. "I was thinking about my friend."

"Care to explain to me a bit about him?" Shannon asked. Seeing the Royal Knight's confused look, she laughed. "C'mon! You've mentioned him to me, and yet I know next to nothing about him."

Sighing, Omnimon decided to oblige to her request. "Well, since you and Daphne told me about Fred, I suppose it's only fair." He admitted before he looked back out the window again.

Shannon waited patiently before the Royal Knight spoke. "My friend is a Royal Knight, just like me." He began as the rain continued to fall. "His name is Gallantmon, and he is considered one of the best of the best."

"Just like you?" Shannon teased as the Digimon snorted in amusement.

"Not quite." Omnimon joked before it faded. "I am the Second-in-Command of the Royal Knights. Gallantmon is considered one of the strongest though, as well as one of the most humble and is often one of the first to respond to danger too."

Shannon whistled. "Sounds like quite the guy."

"He is." Omnimon confirmed. "Despite being a virus-type Digimon, Gallantmon is also one of the most honorable foes out there. He will never attack an innocent, and will often avoid fighting dirty if he can help it; although we are a chivalrous group, we do have to regrettably resort to dirty tactics to win sometimes." He then returned to the topic at hand. "Anyway, Gallantmon will refuse to fight dirty, and typically looks down upon those who do. Unless there are extraordinary circumstances behind such actions, he will refuse to fight those Digimon or individuals."

"Wow." Shannon breathed. "What does he look like?"

Omnimon chuckled here. "Unlike me, Gallantmon actually _looks_ the part of a Royal Knight." He said with amusement in his voice. "His cape is all red, not with a white exterior like mine. His armor is silver with accents of red and gold, and he has amber eyes. The only black part of him is the symbol on his chest plate. Even his helmet is shaped like that of a knight's. For his weapons, he has a lance that is silver with red and gold accents along the bottom, and his shield is silver with red accents and gold accents as well."

Shannon smiled. "He certainly sounds like he looks the part of a shining knight." She joked as Omnimon busted out laughing.

"True, true." He admitted. "And he certainly acts the part too."

The two laughed again as they continued on their journey towards GrimmFall.

Omnimon then went silent and looked out the window again. "I just hope he is alright out there."

Shannon smiled. "If he is as strong as you are, then I have no doubt he is."

"I hope you're right..." Omnimon murmured. He had no idea just how wrong Shannon was about his friend's fate...

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon and Agunimon got checked out by the medical staff in Denver, only to find the latter of the two did indeed have a not broken, but cracked, rib, two to be exact, and the doctor who had found that had given the Dragon of Denver strict orders to not train the Warrior of Flame in combat for the next few weeks while his ribs healed. Now back at Dracon's home, it was an hour later when the Digimon came out of the shower, wearing some of Hunter's old clothes that he had left behind on accident. Instead of his black bodysuit, which was being washed by Tina Matthews, Dracon's wife, the Warrior of Flame wore a red T-shirt and some black jeans that had a hole in the left knee. Dracon nodded in approval of the new outfit. "Not bad for a temporary look." He said with a mental grin, which earned him a glare in response.

"Says the one who gave me two cracked ribs..." Agunimon snapped back before he winced and held his chest due to the pain of his cracked ribs with the sudden retort.

"Yeah...I'm sorry about that..." Dracon said as he trailed off, rubbing the back of his helm in embarrassment or sheepishly. It was most likely a combination of the two, and if he did that, then the mech was being sincere in his apology. Agunimon gave him a look before sighing, except another wince escaped him again as he sat down on the couch in the family room.

Dracon noticed the red areas around his wrists and frowned to himself. Those looked like burn marks...! _'Oh no...he_ didn't _!'_ Dracon thought before he went into the bathroom and pulled out a medical kit. He came back and sat next to Agunimon. "Give me your hand." He instructed. The warrior looked at him in confusion and wariness before the Gundam spoke again. "I said, give me your hand."

"Why?" Agunimon asked as he narrowed his blue eyes slightly. Dracon groaned in exasperation.

"Because you wrist is red." The mech replied. I would like to make sure those are not serious injuries."

The Warrior of Flame seemed to wince slightly at the memory of said red marks, which was an indication to Dracon that those were indeed burns of some kind. Still, he handed the mech his left hand, Dracon looking it over as soon as he had it.

Sure enough, he could see there were indeed severe burns on Agunimon's wrist. The mech stared at them before speaking. "What did you _do_?!" He asked as he looked at the warrior directly.

Agunimon looked hesitant to speak, but his face said it all. Dracon groaned at the look on the Warrior of Flame's face. "I can't believe you did something so _stupid_..."

"Don't remind me..." Agunimon muttered as Dracon reached for the medical kit.

"Well, if you're lucky, these won't scar. But I can't guarantee that. Most likely, you will have scars on your wrists from that stunt." Dracon said sternly as he began to pull medical supplies from the container.

With that said, he pulled out some antiseptic and rubbing alcohol as well as a few burn pads and gauze as well as medical tape. "Now, this will hurt, but if we want those to heal correctly, they need to be cleaned and treated." Dracon warned as Agunimon looked at him nervously, but nodded.

Dracon made sure to clean the burns with the antiseptic and rubbing alcohol, which felt like getting burned all over again to the warrior. But Agunimon didn't pull away like the Dragon of Denver expected. Once the burns were cleaned, the mech then proceeded to wrap the banadages around his burns. After doing the same to his right hand, Dracon sighed.

"Well, that should do it." He said as he put the last of the medical supplies into the container again. Looking back at Agunimon, Dracon continued. "But as I said, that was a _very_ stupid thing to do."

The warrior nodded tiredly. "Yeah...I guess it was..." Agunimon agreed before he wound up passing out from the exhaustion that had now caught up with him.

Dracon sighed. Hopefully the warrior learned a lesson from that...

* * *

 **San Diego**

Things seemed to be fine in the city for many, including the two Digimon now taking refuge there. Safe to say, nothing remained safe for very long...

Bugs went over some account statements, not that the resort ever went into the red anyway. Still, it was needed, so he did such as required by law. Daffy was working with the two Digimon on studying the Grimm as well as the Fallen, and both seemed to be getting the gist of how to fight against the two foes easily.

Of course, none of the foursome were aware of the Fallen lurking outside the resort grounds. Granny sneered as she eyed the lit-up complex. Soon, she would be getting her revenge on those two Mobians and their guests. Soon indeed...

* * *

 **Agunimon's training with Dracon is called to a halt with his subsequent injury to his chest while Kazemon talks to Miss Spell as Omnimon explains about his comrade to Shannon just as the new universe prepares for the breach that is coming in the near future as Granny plots another attack on the Duck's Burrow resort. What will happen next? Read on to find out~! :3**


	23. Arc II: Recovery and Missions

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: San Diego_

 _Considered a bustling port, this is one city that is also home to the Duck's Burrow resort and the San Diego Naval Base, where America has based part of her Pacific Fleet, after Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. As such, very few enemies attack the city, although it does have its share of Hunters. Most of the city's defense is provided by the local police force, but the presence of military ships is a major deterrent too._

 _What is notable is that Fallen rarely attack the city, preferring to let the sea-based Grimm attack the ships coming and going from the ports. However, the presence of the Navy has rendered the Grimm attacks from the sea virtually nil, due to the submarines in the area detecting the Grimm and warning surface vessels nearby so they can react and counter accordingly. _This has made San Diego considered the 'GrimmFall of the Coast.'__

* * *

"Cities can be a place of industry." TOM said as he closed the San Diego file. "They can also be hubs of transport, knowledge, and other things." He leaned back and looked out the bridge of the _Absolution_. "Cities can also be places where crime is rampant, where corruption takes place, and places of homelessness."

Pressing a button on his right armrest, the screen changed from the image of San Diego to another image of the same city, but in a different world altogether. In this new image sat the same city, but with the addition of hangers that held humanoid war machines that had twin optics and a V-chevron on the head. They were grey in color and looked like they had a secondary flight form as well. Next to them were machines that were the same in overall shape, but with some different parts. These new machines were dark blue in color with a head that was dark blue with just a visor-like camera area. These new machines also looked like they had underwater secondary forms too. "And yet, some cities can become beacons of hope and sanctuary as well." TOM continued as he looked back at the camera. "Like this place. These machines give off an air of security and safety to the inhabitants. They also say that no one should mess with this city as well."

He then leaned forwards. "So, how do you see your city? Is it a place of corruption with crime rampant? Is it a place with crime but little corruption? Is it a place where corruption reigns but little crime? Or is it a place of little crime and corruption? Only _you_ can tell how you feel about your city where you live."

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon was awoken to a slight groan from Agunimon. He sat up as his optics came online and his vision cleared of the static. Getting to his feet, the Gundam walked over to where the Warrior of Flame was sleeping on the couch. The warrior wasn't moving much, but it was clear he was suffering from another bad dream. _'Hopefully it isn't like the last one.'_ Dracon thought as he recalled the first time he had seen the Warrior of Flame suffering from a bad dream.

He glanced at the warrior's bandaged wrists. The white gauze was now stained red slightly, indicating it was nearly time for them to be changed. The Dragon of Denver sighed as he looked down and reached for the first aid kit again. The mech took out some more bandages and gauze, only to look at the sleeping form on the couch still. Dracon slowly reached out and took Agunimon's left hand in his own, slowly removing the bloodied bandages and gauze. He looked at the warrior's wrist, only to see how it was healing. While not as bad as when he first saw it, the burns were still pretty bad. The Gundam sighed to himself. _'He's_ most likely _going to have scars on his left wrist.'_ He thought sadly as he then proceeded to do the same with the Warrior of Flame's right wrist. The burns on his other wrist were the same as the ones on his left wrist, indicating the burns had been the same on both arms. But at least they were healing, he mused with a grim look in his violet optics.

Finally done with the bandage replacement, Dracon put the gauze and bandages away, standing up to toss the bloodied and old bandages and gauze. Once that was done, he made his way back to the still sleeping warrior. There was still no real movement, save for a slight twitch every now and then. Dracon sighed in relief. He hadn't woken Agunimon…

* * *

It was a few hours later when Agunimon woke up. Well, more like _jolted_ awake instead. The Digimon panted as he then put both hands to his head and sighed. Removing his hands, he could see the bandages, but they looked fresh. Agunimon grunted to himself. Dracon had to have changed them while he was asleep, he mused with wry, albeit mental, snort. His hands were shaking a bit as well, no doubt from the dream he had experienced. Then the pain came. Agunimon winced as he grasped at his chest with his right hand, feeling his cracked ribs aching with each breath he took and from sitting up so suddenly as well. As it was, he was lucky he hadn't devolved back into his human form, especially considering the current state he was in, what with burns to his wrists and two cracked ribs and all.

Getting up, Agunimon found he was able to stand and move around, although his chest hurt like heck when he moved and breathed. But what else could he do? He needed to breathe to stay awake and live, so he just had to find a way to deal with the pain. The Digimon made his way out of the family room, only to see Dracon sitting at the table. The mech looked over and gave a wave. "Well, look who woke up." Draxon teased as Agunimon just gave him a glare.

"I'm not in the mood for teasing right now." He said as Dracon sighed.

"Looks like _someone_ is in need of pain medication." The mech said as the Warrior of Flame looked at him in surprise.

"What?" The question made Dracon snort.

He held out a couple of pain pills, no doubt from the medicine bottle that sat on the table and looked like it was a prescription medicine to boot. In one swift move, the Digimon grabbed the medicine and downed them dry. Dracon blinked, snickering at his reaction. "Seems like you needed that." He joked.

"You try having two cracked ribs that hurt like hell when you breathe." Agunimon snapped back. He was already feeling tired and when that was compounded with his pain on top of it, the mech had one cranky Digimon to deal with.

Dracon just rolled his optics and held out something as well. Agunimon was surprised to see the mech had already gotten something ready for him to eat. "I bet you're hungry as well." He said. "After all, when you go through training like that, you need to eat to stay in top form."

It didn't take long for the food to vanish as well. It didn't take long for Dracon to catch on he was feeling much better, the pain medicine having helped as well. "I think we should take it easy for now." He said as Agunimon looked back at him. "Until you're back to full health, no more training."

"And you didn't think of that the first time?" The Warrior of Flame shot back with a sarcastic remark.

"No need to get smart with me." Dracon retorted. "I didn't know how you were feeling. Because _I'm_ the one training you, I _need_ to know how you are feeling so we can take breaks." He continued. "I sometimes forget I'm a mechanical being, and that means my endurance is crazy high, way higher than most Hunters. If I forget that, then I can push those with me too hard."

Agunimon had to admit, that was a very good reason to tell the mech how he had been feeling during training. He then looked at his bandaged wrists again. Dracon saw that and sighed. "Look, I'll be honest with you." He said as the Digimon looked back at him.

"About what?" He asked as the Gundam looked up at him again. "How they are going to scar?"

Dracon flashed his optics in a blink. "Err...how did you...?"

"I suspected that would happen when I first tried that stupid stunt." Agunimon explained. "The pain was that bad."

Dracon sighed again. "And you're right." He admitted. "Those burns will _most likely_ going to scar." He then looked up again. "They will be very light though, so no one will really be able to tell. Or rather, your left wrist will scar slightly, most likely. Your right wrist won't have any scarring."

That was new to Agunimon. He had expected _both_ wrists to scar, not just one! The Digimon looked at his left wrist again. "But what if it doesn't scar?"

"Look. It's too early to tell with that one yet." Dracon said seriously. "I just know your right wrist wasn't as bad and will not scar."

Agunimon sighed again. "Okay..."

Dracon then pointed to something Tina had folded before she left for GrimmFall. "And I believe this is yours." He said as the warrior took it, only to realize it was his body suit. "Tina had finished just finished it earlier before she left for GrimmFall."

A relieved look was on his face, and Dracon chuckled. "Go ahead and put it on. Besides, we're not training so I don't see a reason to stop you."

"Thanks." The Warrior of Flame said before he stood up and left.

It took about thirty minutes, but once that was passed, Dracon was not too surprised to see the Digimon come back, but in his full armor. At once, the mech realized why that was, and gave a small wince. He knew he was the one who had given Agunimon two cracked ribs.

Agunimon managed to sit down again, but once more his ribs flared in pain and he winced, his hand going to his chest once more. "Sorry about hitting you so hard..." Dracon muttered as the Digimon looked at him.

"Just forget it." The Warrior of Flame said. "I was the one who was an idiot and took of his armor."

Dracon snorted. "Yes, but it was part of a trap, and a good one at that. So you were not the idiot here. _I_ was. I forgot my own strength."

While Agunimon knew he could continue to say otherwise, he had the feeling Dracon wouldn't let it drop and insist on taking the blame when it had been his own idea in the first place. So, he just let him win that round.

As it was, there was no way Dracon would train the warrior when he was injured, so the two of them would have to find something else to do in the meantime. Then, Dracon perked up as an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, I think I know what we can do while you're still healing." He said as Agunimon looked back at him.

"What?" The Digimon asked as Dracon looked at him as well.

"Well, since you're new here, why don't I show you around?" The Dragon of Denver replied. "I mean, I haven't exactly done that yet so..."

Agunimon blinked before he smirked. "Sounds good." He said. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing."

Dracon laughed at that. "True." He said as he stood up, the Warrior of Flame doing the same thing.

Perhaps this would be better than expected...

* * *

 **San Diego**

Granny made her way towards the _Duck's Burrow_ resort, eager and ready to commence her attack again. After all, Gramma Stuffem had plans for defeating the Dragon of Denver, but as he was at home in his lair, there was only one way to get his attention, and that was to attack a place of well-renown.

She sneered as she eyed the resort and its happy guests, not knowing of what lurked inside on the uppermost levels...

* * *

Bugs was pleased to see Beetlemon was satisfied with his new weapons, a hand gun that shot yellow Dust-laced rounds and a Taser-like weapon that fired off charged Dust shots of the same type of Dust that laced the bullets of his first weapon.

"So, are they to your liking?" The resort owner asked. Those were from his personal stash of weapons, but as he never used them, Bugs had figured they would be of better use to the Warrior of Thunder.

"You bet!" The Digimon exclaimed as he spun the first gun around on his fingers before placing it down on the table. "These will work out just fine."

Bugs chuckled at that. "Glad to hear it." He said. The rabbit Mobian then pointed at a training room that was not too far off. "You can work on your shooting in there."

The Warrior of Thunder nodded and grabbed the weapons before heading into the shooting range. Bugs followed and watched as Beetlemon took out the hand-gun and aimed it at the first target. He pulled the trigger and the weapon barked once, the shot hitting the target just outside the ring on the square it was situated on. Bugs frowned a bit, but his frown faded when Beetlemon fired again, and hit the target closer to the center, but not as close as he could have. A few more rounds, all in the target, and the resort owner was coming in. "Not bad for your aim. Considering you never fired a ranged weapon before, that's pretty decent." Bugs admitted as the Digimon looked back at him.

"Well, for my Thunder Fist attack, I have to kind of aim to make sure I can intercept the enemy so it hits them." The Warrior of Thunder admitted with a sheepish look in his green eyes. "So that kind of helps."

Bugs nodded. "And how do you use that one?"

"I punch the ground to let loose an electric stream of energy." Beetlemon replied.

Bugs blinked at the explanation. That...was a very good reason why his aim was decent. "Okay...that would explain your aim then..." He admitted.

Looking back at the target again, Beetlemon then fired the gun again, trying to get more accurate in his shooting. Bugs watched this for a few more moments before walking up and taking aim with his rifle. "Watch me." He instructed before firing off an electric Dust round. The bullet hit the target in the center. Looking back at the stunned Digimon's face, Bugs smirked. "Always aim a bit off from the center. The bullets rely on gravity to reach the target as well as the explosive powder and Dust to propel them. If you aim at the center, then the shot will go off target."

Taking the advice, Beetlemon aimed again and fired once more. This time, his shot was closer to the center. Bugs nodded. "Now _that's_ how you aim and shoot." He said.

Now filled with a bit more confidence, the Warrior of Thunder tried again and again, his aim getting better with each shot. Bugs watched this with a smile. If the improvement was any indication, perhaps it would be time to move on to moving targets in no time.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon and Dracon walked around Denver, having arrived at the train station. The Gundam had insisted the two check it out, which confused the Warrior of Flame, but he went with the idea anyway. And he was surprised when he saw what Dracon was so eager to point out. "You have a _shinkansen?_ " The Digimon blurted, making Dracon laugh at the reaction.

"If by that you mean bullet train, then yes, we do." The mech replied once he had stopped laughing. "It's called the Denver Bullet-C."

"Why the C in the name?" Agunimon asked as Dracon sighed here.

In truth, he didn't wish to reveal it, but he figured it would be best, so he did. "Basically, this is the civilian version." He explained. "We also have an armed version called the Denver Bullet, nothing else in the name. And then we have another version designed for stealth, called the Denver Shadow."

"So you have three such trains?" The Warrior of Flame pressed as Dracon nodded.

"Yes, and the latter two are top-secret, on the state level. I highly doubt the federal government knows, but I wouldn't be surprised if they did know." The Gundam replied with a shrug.

Looking back at the train, Dracon could see the look in the warrior's eyes. He smirked, grabbing Agunimon's left hand, being mindful of his burned wrist. "C'mon!" He said, making sure to gently get the Digimon moving. "We're going on a ride."

"What?!" Agunimon was surprised at the sudden turn of events. "But I-"

"Nope~!" Dracon sang. "I'm paying, so you're not getting out of it. _Everyone_ rides it at least once in their lifetime, and you're no exception!"

As much as he wanted to protest, it seemed Dracon had made up his mind for him, so Agunimon sighed and just decided to go along for the ride. After all, it wasn't like he wasn't used to riding the bullet train back in his old home.

Two tickets for the ruins of the suburb of Thorton, Agunimon and Dracon were onboard. As soon as the train was loaded with passengers and luggage, the doors slid shut and it began to move. Dracon chuckled as he watched the Warrior of Flame peer out the window as the train began to pick up speed. "How's the view?" He joked, which earned him a hit from the Digimon. "Sorry..."

Agunimon ignored it and went back to looking out the window. He could see many trees and some old ruins of failed towns and villages, which confused him. Dracon noticed what he was looking at and sighed as they passed yet another old failed village. "What's with those ruins?" The Digimon asked as Dracon looked outside as well.

"Those are failed settlements." He explained as he leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his helm. "Denver is on the outskirts of what we call the Darklands, or a place where Grimm and Fallen lurk."

The Warrior of Flame looked back at him in confusion. "Darklands?"

"Yep." Dracon confirmed. "While we are headed _away_ from the Darklands in this direction, the fact there are still a few failed settlements out here this way indicates that the Grimm have expanded their territory in this direction in the past."

Looking back out the window of the train, Agunimon couldn't help but wonder how he could help to stop these Grimm and Fallen as well. Then, he tensed up as a creature that looked like a bear, but with white bone-like armor on it and glowing red eyes was sped past. "Was that...?"

Dracon saw that and nodded. "Yes, that was a Grimm. An Ursa to be exact." He explained.

Agunimon frowned at that. "So that's what a Grimm looks like..." He murmured.

"Yes, but they are not all the same in appearance." The Dragon of Denver replied. "There are many species of Grimm, but they all have a few things in common, namely the bone-like armor plating, the red eyes, and the black appearance."

"So anything that has those three are Grimm." Agunimon noted as he looked back at Dracon again.

"Yes." The Gundam confirmed.

Leaning back in his own seat, the Digimon sighed as he laced his hands behind his own head. His gaze settled on the window once more, and he let his right hand fall from behind his head to his side as he placed his left hand on his cheek, watching the trees and ruins go by. Things were silent between the two while other passengers talked, did work, ate, or even slept. Then, Dracon spoke once more.

"Aren't you wondering about our destination?" He asked as Agunimon looked back at him.

"Not really." He admitted as he removed his left hand from his face. "Why?"

"Because I got us two tickets to what is known as Thorton. Or more like the ruins of it." The Dragon of Denver replied.

That made the Digimon blink in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you could help me with something." Dracon admitted. Seeing the look of shock on the Warrior of Flame's face, Dracon raised his hands to show surrender. "Yes, I know you're still hurt and I am not supposed to be training you, let alone bringing you out where you could get hurt even worse, but this is serious."

"But...why?" Agunimon asked at last. "I haven't even finished the training you have for me yet!"

"Yes, I know." Dracon admitted. "But as I said, I need the help."

A frown crossed Agunimon's features at that. "But why ask me?" He pressed. "Why not ask Tina?"

"She's busy searching for something." Dracon replied. "So that left just you."

Exasperated, the Digimon sighed. "I can't get out of this, can I?"

"I'm sorry, but I really need the help." Dracon admitted again.

Realizing he had no choice but to help, Agunimon reluctantly admitted defeat. "I guess I have no choice then..." He sighed. "Fine...I'll help."

Dracon sighed in relief. "Thanks. And I'm sorry I pushed you into this, but I don't think I can handle this alone."

Leaning back into his seat again, Agunimon folded his arms across his chest. "So, what exactly are we going to be doing out here?"

"There are rumors of some person called the 'Food Witch' lurking around these ruins, and well, it's been scaring off those who wish to settle there and revive the town." Dracon explained. "People and Hunters alike have said the Food Witch can animate food, bringing it to life, and that it is _extremely_ difficult to defeat."

"So why ask me for help?" Agunimon asked in a serious tone. "Is it because of my power over fire?"

"Pretty much." Dracon admitted. "Although I'm not entirely sure it will be of much help."

The Digimon sighed. "Well, I guess I can't fault you for being desperate." He admitted himself. He then looked back up at Dracon. "But I doubt I will be of much help."

"I know, but I will at least feel better if I have the back up, even if you can't do much in the end." Dracon explained. "Besides, if anything go wrong, you could go to get help."

Agunimon had to admit, that was a very good and valid reason for taking him along. "I guess I can't argue with that one." He admitted. The Digimon then sighed. "Alright. I guess I can accept this if that is the only reason I am coming with."

Dracon smiled mentally. "Thanks."

Agunimon just waved it off. "Forget it." He said. Then he looked at Dracon again. "After what you have done for me, the least I can do is help you on this mission, even with my injuries." He had a smirk on his face, making the Dragon of Denver relax a bit more.

* * *

 **Ruins of Thorton**

A soft voice hummed as a pot boiled with water, a covered hand reaching out to put spices in. The brew was coming along quite nicely. Something wrapped in lettuce was placed inside, making the contents simmer over the top just a bit. The flame was adjusted accordingly, a delicious smell wafting out and filling the room with its delectable scent.

Off in the corner of the kitchen, a small form whimpered inside the cage it was in. Fear was on the smaller form's face as the larger form continued to cook its meal. He _really_ wished his friends would come and save him! _'Please you guys...help me!'_

* * *

 **Denver Bullet**

Agunimon had fallen asleep by now, Dracon having gone into recharge just half an hour before him. Safe to say, the two were completely out cold as the train came to a halt for a few hours, thanks to some Grimm that lurked nearby. It was uncommon for the Denver Bullet to come to a halt, but when it did, it was usually due to either Grimm in the area, or because of an emergency brake that had been applied to stop it if there were train robbers in the area, which there were from time to time thanks to Yosemite Sam if he got the gang together for a ride.

But it was not him that stopped the train. No, it was a horde of Beringle Grimm, each looking for something to attack. The Denver Bullet sat in idle, waiting for the Grimm to clear out. It was a few hours later when they left the area, which allowed the train to move again. The jolt woke Dracon as he stirred. Looking out the window as soon as his systems had come back online fully, he wasn't that surprised to see the Denver Bullet picking up speed again. The jolt of the train moving again also woke Agunimon, who stirred and opened his blue eyes sleepily. "Whuzzgoinon?" He muttered before a yawn escaped him.

"The train stopped due to some Grimm in the area." Dracon replied. "We're getting underway again now."

"Is that common?" Agunimon asked once he had shaken the last of the sleepiness from his brain.

"No, but it is common enough to not be much of a surprise either." The Gundam admitted. "I'm guessing the jolt of getting underway again is what woke us up."

Agunimon snorted. "Obviously." He remarked. Then he looked back at Dracon. "So, in terms of the mission, what do you know about this Food Witch?"

Dracon looked down. "Not much to be perfectly honest." He admitted. "I just know the Food Witch can animate food that is made by them, and that the creations are extremely hard to beat."

"So, you're sending us in blind then?!" Agunimon exclaimed. "How is that supposed to help us?!"

"Look, I don't like it anymore than you do!" Dracon shot back. "But that's how it goes sometimes! Sometimes Hunters have only so much information on a target and they have to figure out the rest on their own!"

To the Warrior of Flame, this presented him with a problem. He knew he was good at fighting, but taking the time to learn how to figure out an enemy's traits wasn't his strong suit. Sure, he could do it if given enough time, but unlike some of his other friends, he was a bit slower on the uptake for that kind of fighting style. Again, he sighed. It seemed he would be doing a lot of learning today, both about himself, and this new world he was in.

* * *

 **Dracon and Agunimon head to the ruins of the city of Thorton, Colorado as Beetlemon gets used to his new weapons. And what of this mission Dracon has taken on? Will it lead to the last Legendary Warrior? Read on to find out~! :3**

 **On a side note, each of the Legendary Warriors _will_ revert back to human form if they are injured enough, but that is only for until their bodies can heal fully. Because they revert to human form, the energy of their Spirits is directed towards healing them, so they have accelerated healing in a sense, as they heal much more rapidly than a regular human. However, the Legendary Warriors are unconscious the whole time, only waking up when they return to their Digimon forms. As such, they have to be _extra_ careful when it comes to getting hurt, as it means they could be captured by the Fallen if they pass out and return to human form due to their injuries.**


	24. Arc II: Food for Thought

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **nightmaster000: Well, in a way they are, but in a sense, the real Legendary Warriors were revived as well. The Spirits are kept alive by their human half, and in return, the spirits allow the children to fight against foes that would normally kill them if they didn't have that power. So it's a give/receive sort of thing. The Digimon halves are allowed to live once more, and the children can in turn survive things they would normally not. :3 And yes, I know of Gramma Stuffum's Semblance. ;3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Thorton, Colorado_

 _Once an attempt at settling outside of Denver, Thorton became nothing but ruins when the Grimm and Fallen expanded into the area. It wasn't that long after the establishment of the town, so the residents at the time had no choice but to return to Denver in disappointment and shame. As such, the area was left abandoned._

 _In recent years however, the government of Colorado has expressed an interest in trying to bring the former town back and fortify it against the Grimm and Fallen. If the Denver Shadow can scout the area and find out where the Grimm lurk, then the project will proceed as planned._

* * *

"To revive old cities and towns is often not considered a possibility." TOM said as he closed the Thorton, Colorado file. "After all, it can cost some serious money to do that kind of thing." He then leaned back in his chair. "But if it _can_ be done, then there is hope that it can go through and thrive. Reviving old cities and towns can also be good for a larger city, because it means more land for repurposing and development, which also means more money."

Pressing a button on his left armrest, TOM faced the camera. "Some cities do it for pure profit, others do it for more genuine reasons like trying to help the homeless, etc. So, if your city has repurposed and revived an old city or town, then you should be proud, because they saved a piece of history, whether they know it or not."

* * *

 **Denver Bullet**

Dracon and Agunimon looked around as the bullet train came to a stop at the old station in the ruins of Thorton. While the old town had not been established enough to have a real railroad system, the fact the city had built a track for the bullet train indicated they were interested in reviving and repurposing the old town's remains into a more modern format. People coming here were all tourists as well as Hunters looking to get their start.

The Dragon of Denver was wearing his cloak he had brought with him, if only to hide his real form. As for Agunimon, he was able to pass off as a newbie Hunter looking to get a start in the business. Looking around, he tried to see anything unusual, but nothing stuck out to him. A scowl crossed his face as Dracon noticed it and looked at him from under his cloak's hood. "Just don't do anything stupid." Dracon said as the Warrior of Flame just grunted.

"I don't plan to." He countered as he looked around again, only to get the same results.

Dracon sighed before grabbing the Digimon by the arm and dragging him along. "C'mon. We don't need people questioning why you were looking around as if there was going to be an attack."

"Hey!" Agunimon yelped before he yanked his arm free from the Gundam's grasp. "What's with you and all the secrecy?" He growled as he looked at the mech beside him.

"Let's just say I have a reputation as a very strong Huntsman." The Dragon of Denver countered. "And my frame makes me distinct as well as unique. So you can see the lengths I have to go to in order to investigate certain things."

Agunimon grunted before he put his hands behind his head and walked alongside the Gundam. "So, what are we supposed to be searching for?" He asked as Dracon looked back at him.

"Well, _before_ you started looking around would have been a prime opportunity to ask since you didn't even have a _clue_ as to what we were looking for!" The mech snorted before he answered the question. "And if you must know, anything out of the ordinary, like missing people, remains on the ground, that kind of thing."

"That's not much to really go on." Agunimon pointed out, looking back at the Gundam as Dracon nodded.

A sigh escaped the Gundam. "Well, the information on the mission wasn't exactly filled with explanation either." He admitted. "But then again, some missions are like that, and all the accepter can do is adapt as they learn more as the mission goes on."

"It seems like everyone here has to adapt to new fighting styles and ways of combat." The Warrior of Flame noted as Dracon chuckled at that.

"It's true. Everyone has to find a style of fighting and adapt it to whatever works best for them." The Gundam replied. "Like you. You're a close range fighter, and yet you have to adapt to fighting a long-range user like me."

Agunimon snorted again. "Like it's fair though." Dracon chuckled again at that.

"True. But you have done well so far." He admitted. "Even going as far as to use your 'ability' to get the upper hand for a time."

Even though the Digimon tried to suppress it, a smirk crossed his lips at that. "True." The smirk then faded again. "But not everyone will fall for it, like you said."

Dracon placed a hand on the Warrior of Flame's shoulder. "You'll find a way to win if you can."

Agunimon looked down and sighed. "I hope you're right..." He murmured.

* * *

 **San Diego**

While Beetlemon was working on his aim with his new weapons, Lobomon was looking over the information on Grimm that he could find. As it was, there was quite a bit, but almost none of it was about how the Grimm functioned in comparison to humans, Faunus, or Mobians. Based on what he was reading, it seemed Grimm turned into smoke, indicating they lacked a real form, only held together by the ooze that made them up.

He frowned to himself as he narrowed his red eyes. It seemed the Grimm had more to them than he had first thought.

Daffy noticed his frown and walked over. "Something on your mind?" The duck Mobian asked as he sat down next to the Warrior of Light, straightening his white suit and tie as he did so.

Lobomon gave him a glance back before returning to his reading. "Just the Grimm."

The casino owner nodded. "I sthee." He said. "Well, the Grimm aren't much of a threat when one isth a Huntsthman."

"But to those that aren't?" The Digimon asked as he looked back at the Mobian.

"They're gonersth." Daffy retorted with a grim smile.

A grunt escaped the Digimon as he looked back at the book's contents again. "So I hear."

As it was, no one had managed to kill a Grimm and obtain a body for examination. The Digimon frowned at that again. Why was it that Grimm could not be examined post-killing? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why either...

* * *

 **Thorton, Colorado**

Agunimon looked around within the ruins of the once used village, his eyes alert for anything unusual. As it was, he was getting a bad feeling from this place, and he wanted to know _why_ he was. Next to him, Dracon looked around as well, only to tense up as his frame began to take on a slight greenish glow to it. Looking back in confusion, Agunimon couldn't help but wonder why the mech's body was glowing slightly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling here..." Dracon murmured before a sudden scream cut across the air, making both look back just in time to see what looked like a being made of meat coming out from an old hotel's ruins, roaring as it did so.

Dracon didn't seem to fazed, but he did take a step or two back, unlike the Warrior of Flame, who wound up staggering back a few steps in surprise and disbelief. "Um...is _that_ normal?" The Digimon asked as the Gundam growled to himself.

"No, it isn't." The Dragon of Denver confirmed as he readied his beam magnum weapon. "If the rumors about this place are true, then I think and suspect we might have stumbled across the lair of the Food Witch."

"Great..." Agunimon muttered as he eyed the meat monster with wariness. "Just what we need."

Dracon looked back at the Warrior of Flame and spoke. "It would be best if you get away from here."

"What?!" Agunimon exclaimed in shock. "But why?!"

"Do I really need to remind you?" Dracon growled as a sudden movement from the warrior made his cracked ribs flare up in pain. It also served as a reminder to Agunimon that he was still injured and thus not in good condition to fight. Looking back at the Dragon of Denver and the meat monster, Agunimon growled to himself. He knew he could handle things on his own, but he also knew Dracon was right. His injuries would only slow him down, if not get worse over time in battle if he fought that thing himself.

Turning around, Agunimon ran from the battlefield, looking for a place to hide or at least a spot where he could launch a sneak attack. Safe to say, there were quite a few places to hide, but none of them hid him well enough. Growling to himself, the Digimon was frustrated by the lack of a difference he could make. As it was, he had only two knives for defense in addition to his power over fire. Reaching an old store front, the Warrior of Flame ducked inside and hid behind the old front desk. Agunimon panted as he sat there, listening to see if Dracon was doing okay. He hoped so...

* * *

Dracon, upon seeing the warrior run off to hide, turned his focus to the meat monster and aimed his weapon. "Now let's see what we are up against here." He said before the monster roared at him. The Gundam didn't flinch, eyeing the creation with interest and an analytical eye...err, optic. Already he could pick up the density of the meat making up its body and adjusted his aim accordingly, targeting the weakest spot in density and thickness. His targeting HUD beeped and the reticle turned green. Dracon fired, the beam shot lancing out and piercing the meat monster's right shoulder. However, as soon as the limb fell to the ground, it seemed to grow extensions to reattach to the shoulder, which it did with a disgusting squishing sound.

That made the Dragon of Denver frown to himself mentally before he flared his wings, which threw open his cloak, and fired off his Fin Funnels, which darted into position around the meat monster. Dracon gave the mental command to fire, which they did. Eight beams, nine when he used his beam magnum, hit the monster from nine different angles, which then caused an explosion of meat to spread everywhere. Dracon walked over to where the monster had once stood, only to pause as he sensed something that was unusual. He swore he saw a shimmering form emerge from the remains of the meat monster before fading away. Of course, the Gundam just dismissed it as a trick of the light, but he wasn't entirely sure either.

Still, he was alert for in case anymore monsters showed up, his radar going at full power and range.

* * *

From inside the old storefront, Agunimon could hear an explosion of some kind, but didn't sound like it was mechanical in nature, thanks to his enhanced hearing being able to pick up the differences in the sounds. That led him to conclude, correctly, that the meat monster had been beaten. While he was tempted to run out there and aid Dracon, something was telling him to stay put, or at least look around for some kind of ranged weapon. Agunimon snorted to himself. Like he would find a ranged weapon of use in here. Still, it didn't hurt to look around, so he got up, wincing at the pain from his ribs, before proceeding to look through the old storefront.

The Digimon made his way to what looked like a stack of old trunks, and he flipped out the knife on his right gauntlet before sticking the blade into the lock. Some moving it around, and he soon had the top of the trunk opened. Much to his dismay, there was only old clothing inside. Slamming the lid shut, Agunimon then moved it to the floor before he saw another one underneath the first. Looking closely at it, he was surprised to see it was an old World War II era trunk, something that must have been left behind by a former resident that tried to make ends met in the ruins in a failed attempt to revive this town back in the 1950s. Curious, the Warrior of Flame opened it up the same way, only to stop as he stared at the contents once he had opened the top. Inside, in well-kept condition, was a long-range rifle with a scope on it. Agunimon _knew_ this was a sniper rifle based on the design, and there was even a case of rounds for it, complete with Dust canisters that were empty.

A low growl from outside made the Digimon tense up as he looked back. It sounded like it wasn't too far away... His gaze flicking back to the rifle, Agunimon didn't hesitate to grab it and the rounds, running out just in time to see what looked like a mash-up of potatoes and cheese making its way towards Dracon, who was completely unaware of the sneak attack. Swearing to himself under his breath, Agunimon fumbled with the rifle, only managing to open the round chamber after a half minute of moving his hands over it to see how it worked. He flipped out a round before placing some fire Dust on it and slipping it into the rifle. Closing the round chamber, Agunimon then stood up again, ignoring the pain in his chest as he did so. He ran out to a hiding spot, only to see it was a good place to try his hand at sniping from.

Kneeling down, the Digimon aimed the rifle, peering through the scope as he did so. One blue eye shut as he aimed carefully. As it was, he wasn't used to this, so he expected his aim to be quite off; he was more used to using his Pyro Punch and getting results that way. However, much to his surprise, when he fired the round, the shot was actually on target, if not off by a few inches. Whereas Agunimon had been aiming at the center of the mouth, his shot wen through what was supposed to be the left eye instead.

The Digimon could see Dracon whirling around in surprise, just in time to see the newest monster fall to the ground.

* * *

Dracon hadn't been expecting to hear the _crack_ of a sniper rifle firing, nor had he been expecting to see a potato and cheese monster coming up on him from behind, only to fall down with a shot through what was once the left eye on it. Glancing around, Dracon caught the sight of a glint, which indicated the scope of the rifle. But who was wielding it was even more surprising. _'Agunimon?!_ He _'s_ _the one who fired that shot?!'_

Sure enough, the Warrior of Flame could be seen kneeling there, the rifle in his grasp. While the Dragon of Denver was caught by surprise, to see the warrior out of harm's way was just as much of a relief as anything else. Then, Dracon realized what this meant. It meant Agunimon could aid him in combat, just out of sight! _'Smart move...'_ Dracon thought with a mental smirk. _'If he can't fight directly due to his injuries, use a weapon that has range.'_

Plans for a new weapon for the warrior came to his processor, but Dracon shoved it aside for the time being. Maybe once this mission was over, but not now. Looking around, there was no sign of anything else sneaking up on him. He was fairly certain things had settled down somewhat, much to his relief. Or so it seemed...

* * *

Agunimon panted as he knelt there, the sniper rifle held in his grasp as he watched Dracon from his hiding spot. But just when it seemed things were about to calm down, the Digimon got an odd feeling running down the back of his spine. Knowing better than to ignore his Digimon instincts now, he closed his eyes and concentrated, using his enhanced senses to search out the source of the feeling. Much to his surprise, he heard the sound of something breathing heavily, off to his left, hidden behind an old carriage that sat off to the side.

Opening his blue eyes as he looked back, the Warrior of Flame aimed the sniper rifle and peered through the scope once more. Once again, he closed one eye as he locked onto the source of the breathing, which was getting louder and louder. His gloved finger squeezed the trigger, just as a fire-Dust laced round sped out with a loud _crack_. The carriage's side covering was pierced easily and set ablaze just as the source of the breathing, a broccoli and sausage monster stumbled back with a roar. The plant part of it was now aflame, and it could not put out the fire, lest it burn even faster. While the lower half was meat-based, the fact the upper half was based on a plant was what doomed it.

Against his better judgement, a smirk crossed the Warrior of Flame's face. He squeezed the trigger again, sending another round towards the creature, this time hitting it in the lower torso. The flame-Dust laced round set the lower half alight with fire, just as Agunimon finally lowered the rifle. With the end pointed towards the ground, he felt they were now clear of danger.

* * *

Dracon blinked, surprised he had missed the broccoli and sausage monster hiding in the old carriage. For a moment, he wondered how Agunimon had figured out where it was. Shaking his helm, he shoved the thought aside for the time being. Looking back at the Warrior of Flame, the Dragon of Denver was surprised to see he had the barrel of the rifle pointed towards the ground. The way he was holding himself also told the mech that they were out of danger now. If what he remembered about the Grimm Slayer was right, then perhaps the warrior's senses were much sharper than a human's, or even his own, which was saying something since he had _mil-spec_ sensors. He chuckled to himself as he made his way over to Agunimon, who was now standing up himself.

"Nice shots." Dracon praised as the warrior looked back at him in surprise, almost dropping the sniper rifle, but not losing his grip on it.

"Oh...Sorry..." Agunimon said as he looked down, his face turning red from his blush of embarrassment.

Dracon shook his helm. "No, there's no need to be sorry about what you did." He said in a reassuring manner. "In fact, the fact you found that rifle actually solved one of our major problems, which was how to have you aid me while you were still injured."

Looking back up, the warrior gave a sheepish smile. Dracon gave a nod to him in return. Looking down at the rifle in his grasp, Agunimon sighed. "I guess I found a new style of fighting, didn't I?"

"Well, that is true." Dracon began, making the Warrior of Flame look up at him again. "But that doesn't mean you have to use it only." Seeing his confused look, Dracon flared his optics in what was supposed to be a smirk, and it seemed the warrior got the idea of that as well. "You could try combining your natural combat skills with using long-range if you really want to."

Agunimon looked at the rifle in his hands again, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Now that he thought about it, it seemed to make sense. But he couldn't just use his regular combat style either. Then it hit him. He didn't have to use his regular combat style or the rifle alone. Looking at the barrel, an idea began to take form. Maybe... "Is it possible to possibly make the barrel similar to a katana?"

Dracon flashed his optics in a blink before he realized wha Agunimon was getting at. He smiled mentally. "I don't see why not." He said.

Seeing the warrior grin was enough to make the Dragon of Denver feel glad he had brought him along.

* * *

 ** _Dimension O-000_**

 _Looking out at the many flags flying in front of the complex, the planetary leader had a frown on his face. While things_ looked _peaceful, he was more than aware of the threat that lurked beyond the confines of space and time. A hissing sound made him look back, just in time to see one of the two world leaders that were a part of the elite unit that helped to keep the planet safe. She was in her late twenties to early thirties, with blonde hair and amber eyes that held a fiery passion for her homeland and for doing what was right._

 _"I see you made it, Your Highness." The Secretary General said as she frowned. While she was a woman who was ruled by her temper in her younger years, years of being queen had tempered that desire to snap._

 _The queen spoke. "I told you to not call me that."_

 _"Ah, but that is your position, so of course I should call you that." The Secretary General countered. "After all, what world leader would I be if I was so informal like everyone in your unit is?"_

 _A growl escaped the queen, but she didn't snap as she would have when she was in her mid-to-late teens. And what he said was true, about her unit anyway. Despite being so strong and so skilled, as well as holding a level of professionalism that most such units would give anything to have, the team was close enough that they could get away with calling each other by first name only as well. "I suppose you have a point." She conceded._

 _The Secretary General looked back at her again. "Anyway, you are aware why I called you here, right?"_

 _The queen nodded. "Yes." She replied as she sat down. "He saw another wormhole open in space before it stabilized at point Yellow Delta 3. And after it stabilized, the wormhole collapsed." She summarized, which earned her a single nod._

 _"Yes. And that it stabilized is what worries me the most." The older man admitted. He closed his eyes and sighed before looking back up as he opened his blue eyes again. "It means the breach we have been preparing for is coming."_

 _"You mean getting past our dimensional penetration jamming technology?!" The queen gasped._

 _The nod from the Secretary General only confirmed her worst fears. "Then...?"_

 _"We prepare for war." The older man said. Those four words were what sealed it. If the wormhole opened again, her unit would be sent through to gather data as well as figure out who was behind it._

* * *

 **GrimmFall Universe, Thorton, Colorado**

Agunimon walked beside Dracon as the two tried to find out where those food monsters had come from, his new sniper rifle slung over his back. The Digimon was getting the feeling something was lurking there, and it wasn't good. Dracon too was getting that same feeling, but much stronger than the Warrior of Flame was. His blue eyes darted around, trying to spot anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Beside him, Dracon had expanded his radar's range to try and catch anything unusual, but there was nothing that the two of them could see.

Dracon sighed as he came to a stop. Agunimon stopped as well, looking back behind him. "Something wrong?" He asked as Dracon looked back up and shook his helm.

"No." The mech replied, trying to wave off the Digimon's concern. "Nothing's wrong."

A frown crossed Agunimon's face at the attempt to dismiss his inquiry. "Are you sure?" He asked. The Digimon didn't like the fact Dracon was trying to wave off his concern.

The Dragon of Denver sighed. "Yes, I'm-" He was cut off as he suddenly yelped and his hands flew to his helm as his inner frame began to glow a greenish-white color.

* * *

Dracon yelped as he felt this pain lance across his helm as his psychoframe began to glow its distinctive greenish-white color. He nearly fell to his knees if he didn't steady himself. He could hear Agunimon's cry of concern as the warrior ran to his side, but the Gundam brushed off the Warrior of Flame's attempt to help him stand. "I'm fine..." Dracon hissed as the pain receded into his processor, down to a dull throb before outright vanishing.

Looking around, the mech tried to find out what had caused that, and a diagnostic scan revealed everything was functioning, including his processor. Mentally, Dracon frowned to himself. If he was just fine, then what had that pain been...?

Then... _'Help me!'_

His helm whipped to the side as Dracon looked around. He was _sure_ he had just heard a plea for help...

Next to him, Agunimon looked confused and concerned before he suddenly gasped and began to look around as well.

* * *

The Digimon gasped as that same feeling that he had experienced before raced down his spine. The odd tingle that he had experienced was back, but this time in full force it seemed. Looking around, Agunimon tried to find the source of it visually before he growled softly. Closing his eyes, the Warrior of Flame relied on his Digimon instincts to try and get an idea of what it was he was sensing. He went absolutely still, relying on his sense of hearing to get an ID on what it was that was wrong.

While he didn't pick up anything unusual in terms of regular sound, he heard _something_. Agunimon could quite tell what it was at first, but then he heard it. The faint sound of someone humming a gentle tune. It wasn't too far. In fact, if he was close enough to hear it, then they were _very_ close to the source. Opening his blue eyes, the Digimon turned to Dracon. "This way." He said as the Gundam looked back at him in what had to be surprise.

As the Warrior of Flame turned and ran off in the direction of the sound, Dracon had to bolt after to keep Agunimon in his sight. "What's up?" The Dragon of Denver asked as the Digimon looked back at him.

"I heard something in this direction." Agunimon explained.

"What did you hear?" Dracon asked, interested now. "Because I didn't hear anything and my audios are up to mil-spec."

"Just trust me." Agunimon said with a growl. "You'll know soon enough."

The duo soon reached what looked like a hidden cottage in the middle of the forest near the ruins. In fact, the place looked like it was out of a storybook almost, what with the nice little picket fence and white exterior with a brown roof and red front door.

"Okay...That's never been mentioned here." Dracon said with a confused tone to his voice. "What is this place?"

Instead of answering, Agunimon crept over to the window. Dracon groaned and followed suit, peering up first before the Digimon could. And what he saw surprised him. In through the window, the Gundam could see what looked like a witch's form hovering over a pot that was boiling and simmering with delectable contents. But what stunned the Dragon of Denver were the forms of a couple of young Mobians, one of which looked like a small white bear. However, the symbol on its chest made Dracon pause. He had seen a symbol on Agunimon, which was the symbol for fire in the Japanese language. If what he was seeing was correct, then this symbol was for... _'Ice!'_ Dracon thought. If what he recalled Agunimon telling him was correct, then this had to be the Warrior of Ice!

Next to him, Dracon could hear the warrior also trying to peer in, but it was this action that gave Dracon pause. If Agunimon saw his friend in there, then he might do something rash and rush in. For a moment, Dracon pondered on whether he should just push the Warrior of Flame down so he couldn't see inside, but then thought better against it. No, it was best Agunimon had confirmation of what they were up against. It would make him more wary and give him more experience. So, Dracon moved aside so the warrior could get a look inside as well. And his first hunch was right.

* * *

The Digimon didn't hesitate to peer inside alongside Dracon. He could see a form that looked like a witch hovering over a pot of some kind that was boiling with some kind of delicious smelling contents. His blue eyes gazed over the kitchen before this sudden feeling of white-hot rage built up inside his chest at the sight of a young Mobian and someone he knew _very_ well in a cage. For in the corner of the kitchen was none other than Kumamon, the Warrior of Ice.

Agunimon could feel Dracon's tenseness, and vaguely got the feeling the Gundam was more than prepared to grab him and hold him back if he just rushed in there. As it was, he had _no_ idea what this Food Witch was capable of, so he had to play it safe. As much as he wanted to rush in and save Kumamon, it wouldn't do _anyone_ good if he got himself killed by being reckless.

Looking back at Dracon, Agunimon spoke. "So...what do we do now?" He asked.

Dracon looked down in thought. "Well, we know the Food Witch is planning something for those two."

"And I don't think it's to have them as guests for dinner, right?" Agunimon growled.

Dracon glanced back at him in surprise. "You...How did you figure it out?!"

The look on Agunimon's face told Dracon all he needed to know. It was a mixture of surprise, horror and disgust all at once. Dracon mentally sweat-dropped to himself. Something told him he _really_ shouldn't have said that...

"Are you _kidding me?!"_ Agunimon all but blurted. It was only due to his sheer restraint in shouting that they weren't heard.

Dracon shook his helm sadly.

Looking back inside, Agunimon growled to himself. How were they going to defeat the Food Witch and Save both Kumamon and the Mobian…?

* * *

 **Agunimon and Dracon finally encounter the Food Witch, who also happens to have the Warrior of Ice, Kumamon, as a appetizer alongside a young Mobian child as Beetlemon and Lobomon learn more about the world of GrimmFall while in dimension O-000 preparations for war begin to get underway. Will the two save Kumamon and the Mobian child? And what will dimension O-000 learn about the GrimmFall universe? Read on to find out~! :3**


	25. Arc II: Shock and Betrayal

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **Lord Maximus: I will do their reactions next chapter. :3 This is more of a few hours before they wake up, fully recovered, and about six hours before Sammael makes his appearance. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

 **GrimmFall**

Omnimon and Shannon had entered the city after a few days of driving, which was a relief. The Royal Knight wanted to find Abby and Nigel as soon as possible. Of course, the city was huge and he had no idea where Monty Uno and his family lived now, so he figured searching by sight and just driving around would be best.

Shannon was more than happy to oblige him, which made the Digimon feel relieved. He looked out the window of the Mystery Machine, looking for a fox Faunus that wore a red hat on her head. The duo drove around for a while before Shannon decided to take them past the park, where they might get a chance to spot Abby. And it was pure luck that they did that, at least for Abby.

The van came to a stop, allowing Omnimon to get out. He looked around before his enhanced vision caught sight of a Faunus with fox ears. His memory of her was still clear as ever, and he knew who it was. But the boy she was with set off his danger senses, even if it wasn't related to any Fallen or Grimm. The Digimon made his way over, only to stop as he saw police looking around and getting the area roped off. Of course, Omnimon wasn't too worried. Even if they saw his white cape and hood, the fact he had a symbol on the back of it now told he wasn't a Grimmnoid. No, his symbol, having been designed and sown on by Shannon during a stop over at a hotel, was the Crest of Friendship with the spikes of the Crest of Courage on the outside of it, and a grey slash-like mark was placed over the Crest of Friendship, giving it the appearance of being torn.

His blue eyes scanned the area, which told Omnimon it was being closed off. He could see it himself. This boy had to be bad news if the police were involved. While he knew Abby could defend herself as an Elemental, it was that very trait that made her a target as well. He closed his cape around himself, putting up his hood so as to hide his appearance. Walking over, he made sure to look like a wandering monk, which often caught his enemies off-guard.

"Excuse me..." He murmured in a soft, high tone, almost childlike. Omnimon snorted to himself mentally as he did that. It had been a long while since he spoken in such a manner, so now was as good a time as any, he mused to himself.

The green-haired boy looked over at him, almost in a calculating manner. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing here, child?" Omnimon asked, keeping his voice high and soft in tone and volume.

"That is only my business, I'm afraid." The boy replied, his tone emotionless. That set off Omnimon's senses for danger once more. **  
**

To say Omnimon was shocked when Abby ran was an understatement. But he didn't go after her because he wanted to capture her. No, he ran after her because he was worried about her protection. He tried to react, but before could, he watched as Abby was grabbed, along with Nigel, much to his horror. However, thanks to some beings he had only heard of before, as well as some of the park staff, they were saved. As the two kids were herded off by a ghostly hand being, he ran after, keeping an eye on the two. Those fighting could handle themselves, he mused, even though his training as a Royal Knight dictated he go and help them regardless.

However, after some thought, he sighed. If he showed himself to those agents, if that was what they were, there would go his identity's secrecy. Yes, it was best to protect the two Elementals for the time being, he reassured himself. However, looking down at himself, he decided to forgo the secrecy and flung open his cape while letting his hood down. With a sigh, he approached where Abby and Nigel were headed with that ghostly being.

But before he could reach them, an explosion rocked him to the ground. Looking back, Omnimon growled as a new foe approached him.

Abby looked at this white-wearing newcomer, eying him as well. Something about this form seemed familiar, but she could quite put a finger on as it why. Maybe it was the cape...?

"And why are you talking to this young one?" Omnimon inquired.

"Again, that is only something on a need-to-know basis." The boy replied, his tone still lacking emotion in it.

Omnimon frowned to himself beneath his hood. This wasn't good. The boy was deflecting the questions away from what he wanted to know.

The Candy Elemental looked at the 'robed' form, unsure as to who this was. While it looked like this was one of the Grimmnoid cult that had been wiped out by the Grimm Slayer, the symbol on the back was not of a Grimm. Abby frowned to herself. Who was this?!

Looking at him again, the green-haired boy spoke. "Ah...now I remember. Grey the Gory, Human, male, Grimmnoid member, second-in-command to be exact." The boy reported, making Abby twitch and back away from the Digimon in front of her. "To think I would encounter one of such a dangerous cult. You must really want to turn the Candy Elemental into a Fallen if you show up here."

To the surprise of both the boy and Abby however, Omnimon didn't respond by removing his hood. No, instead, he just bowed his head. "I am not he." Omnimon said, his voice slowly getting a bit louder and deeper in tone.

"Oh?" The boy asked, not even surprised that much. Omnimon had to give him credit for that. Not many could say they weren't surprised by anything to be exact.

"No...I am not he..." Omnimon said as he moved in front of Abby. Again, the Candy Elemental could see that symbol on his cape, and something about it screamed 'Dangerous' to any enemy who saw it, but gave a calming feel to those who were defended by this person.

"Who are you...?" She muttered to herself, just as the caped person heard her and a low chuckle escaped him.

Her fox ears twitched at the sound, and she had the feeling it sounded familiar...but why...?

* * *

 **GrimmFall, Justice Friends HQ**

Lowemon was surprised when he heard the alarm sound and Major Glory flew over to the main console in the meeting room. The screen showed a major earthquake happening and he frowned. "Lowemon, I am sorry to say this, but you and Kazemon will have to stay here while Valhallen, Krunk, and I go to address this emergency." The hero said as he faced the Warrior of Darkness.

"What?" Lowemon asked in shock. "But why?!"

"You two are new here, and we cannot have information on you getting out just yet." Major Glory replied. While he didn't like it, the hero's words made sense to the Digimon.

A sigh escaped him. "I suppose that we are on lockdown then?" Lowemon asked as Major Glory nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so." The hero confirmed. "As much as I would like to let you out, this cannot happen yet." He hated keeping the two Digimon locked inside the headquarters, but it was for their own protection in the meantime.

Seeing Lowemon's downcast expression made Major Glory float over to him. "Hey, at least you can keep the HQ safe." He added with a smile, trying to make it feel like the two Digimon were actually doing something useful. "And you have those ID cards, so you can access the security system room as well if you need to."

"You're just trying to make me feel like I am not a prisoner." Lowemon said as Major Glory's smile faded.

"Listen. With the Justice Friends spread out, anyone could attempt to break into the HQ." The hero said as he put a hand on Lowemon's shoulder. "By having you two here, the HQ won't be so defenseless, _and_ no one will expect you to be here. If what you said to be in your offer is correct, then you two are ideal to keep here, _because_ no one knows what you are capable of."

Lowemon had to admit, Major Glory had a good point. He sighed as he looked down again. "Fine." He relented. "We'll stay here."

Major Glory smiled. "Good. We'll be back as soon as we're able to." With that, he flew off, leaving Lowemon alone in the meeting room.

* * *

 **GrimmFall Park**

Omnimon got to his feet and eyed the explosion that had thrown up dust, concealing the one who had attacked him. As it was, that boy with the green hair was standing off to the side, looking emotionless as usual. He had some sort of pod-thing that was crawling around near him, and it had a few arms on it. The Royal Knight was quick to conclude that the thing was what had attacked him. The thing looked like an alien attack weapon, and was piloted by human inside, much to the Digimon's surprise.

"You will make an interesting subject to gain information on." The boy said in a _somewhat_ pleased tone, but it was hard to tell since his voice still lacked emotion in it. "It is clear to me that you are indeed not Grey the Gory, so collecting information on you will be of the utmost priority."

"Like the pits you will!" Omnimon hissed, trying to keep his swearing to a more human-like level. If this guy was after information on him, it was best to hide as much of his skill and as many of his abilities as possible. Sure, he could reveal he had an Aura, but he was not sure he should reveal any part of his Semblance, or even his attacks. The Pod charged at him, forcing Omnimon to dodge to the side, but one arm, or metal claw rather, came at him, nearly winding itself around him if not for his quick reaction time, which allowed him to jump upwards and flip in mid-air. While still in the air, and in the middle of his flip, Omnimon called upon his Garuru Cannon, figuring it was best to attack from long range. Once he had flipped completely around, the Royal Knight fired off a few energy shots at the Attack Pod, one of which hit the cockpit, but a shield protected the pilot as it shimmered into view. Or rather, it _would_ have had the first shot not overwhelmed it with its power. The next two shots impacted the body, but it was armored to protect the pilot. Still, they did do _some_ damage, enough to cause dents and make smoke curl up from where they were shown.

"A cannon from the right arm, most likely a prosthetic due to an earlier injury." The green-haired boy noted with interest, but Omnimon wasn't about to confirm it nor deny it.

The Digimon landed on his feet, still facing the Attack Pod. The pilot glared at the Royal Knight, but Omnimon wasn't about to let it bother him. No, he had faced worse before. The boy didn't show his emotional state, but that was fine by the Digimon. He didn't care at the moment what the boy thought about him. He flared his Aura, which appeared in its tri-colored state.

"An Aura that is predominately white with gold and blue accents." The boy said, as if taking notes on him. "A most unusual combination, but not much to be worried about."

The Attack Pod's pilot tried to grab the Digimon again, but Omnimon dodged once more by jumping to the right and kicking the pod as hard as he could. Much to the boy's, and pod pilot's, surprise, the blow sent the pod to the ground, with a good-sized dent on the side of impact as well.

Taking that chance, the Royal Knight ran towards the downed pod and jumped onto the central area of the body, aiming his cannon and charging up an energy shot. However, the pod's left arm/claw grabbed him by the leg and Omnimon was yanked off of the pod, thrown to the side like a ragdoll. He grunted as he bounced on the ground twice, coming to a stop and groaning as he got to his feet, shaking his head as soon as he was upright again. "Subject is strong, much stronger than a Faunus or human." The boy mused in thoughtfulness. "Race is classified as Mobian based on strength."

Omnimon snorted to himself mentally. So this boy thought of him as a Mobian, did he? Well, that would make things interesting, now wouldn't it? The Attack Pod was getting back on its supports, most likely the arms, and that gave Omnimon an idea. He ran forwards, firing his Garuru Cannon again and again, using the smoke to conceal both him and the pod from the boy's line of sight. Once there was enough smoke and dust in the air, the Royal Knight rushed into the thick cloud, calling out his Grey Sword before he slashed at the supporting arms, taking them clean off. He retracted his sword before the smoke cleared, allowing the boy to only see him standing there with the pod's supports destroyed and the thing on the ground. The boy blinked slowly, perhaps the only sign he was surprised, making note of this. "How...?" Was all the boy could say, making Omnimon smirk to himself.

The green-haired boy went back to his emotionless state however, as he took more mental notes on the Digimon before him. "Possible plasma-based blade in right arm as well, if pod supports on the ground are any indication."

The boy then looked at him with that cold, emotionless look. "Clearly more information is needed on you, my interesting subject."

At that, one more pod came out, launching a tentacle at the Royal Knight. Omnimon's blue eyes flashed at the sight of it, just as he flared his Aura and activated his Brave Shield at the same time. With his left shoulder facing the tentacle, the golden shield with the Crest of Courage on it flared to life, blocking the tentacle's attempt to grab him. The boy made a thoughtful hum at this new information. "Semblance is a shield, giving the subject a decently strong defense."

While he didn't like it, Omnimon knew he had made the right choice to use his Brave Shield form for his Semblance instead of his Ability Breaker. Pits, he couldn't even _remember_ the last time he used it, it had been quite a while ago! The boy seemed quite content with what he was getting so far. "Subject also appears to have unusually fast reaction time, another sign of Mobian heritage." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Mobian race suspected of being eagle-type, based on foot appearance."

As much as he wanted to bust out laughing, Omnimon had to keep it stuffed inside so as to not give away any sign the information was way off about him. So, instead, he faced down the Attack Pod that had just recently come into view. He readied his Garuru Cannon again, but before he could, a lightning-based attack came out of nowhere and hit the pod, making it short out and fall to the ground. The boy saw that and looked over, only to stare in what had to be shock. "What?!"

Looking over, Omnimon saw a form coming up, but it had dark armor and a dark purple cape with dark purple eyes. However, what stood out was the appearance of this form, as it resembled only one being that Omnimon knew of. The boy was emotionless as ever, but the way he turned and left said he didn't want to be around when this figure made its presence known. The Royal Knight paid him no heed, instead focusing on this new arrival in surprise and disbelief.

Was it really his fellow Royal Knight...?

* * *

 **Justice Friends HQ**

Lowemon panted as he trained in the training room again, but as before, he was using training dummies instead of training against Valhallen or Tiki Torch, both of whom were out on missions. Finally, the last training dummy went down and he sighed. Deciding it was time to take a rest, he left for the bedroom section of the HQ.

On his way there, he met up with Kazemon, who was also looking bored. "You bored too?" He joked as she looked at him with a fake glare.

"Oh, haha. Very funny." She snarked back before both burst out laughing. Finally, their laughter faded as the two Digimon calmed down.

"No, seriously. Are you holding out okay?" The Warrior of Darkness asked the Warrior of Wind. Kazemon nodded at that.

"Yes, at least so far." She replied with a sigh. "I just wish that Krunk guy wouldn't stalk me at times." Kazemon then looked out the window wistfully. "I mean, if Agunimon was here, he wouldn't let that happen." Another sigh escaped her. "I wish he was here with us..."

Lowemon just placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay." He said. "If I know him, he is here with the rest of our team." He assured her. "We'll find them."

Kazemon smiled at the reassuring attempt. Lowemon mirrored her smile. The two Legendary Warriors then continued on towards the sleeping quarters before Kazemon stopped at a door. "Hold on." She said, making her fellow Digimon stop as well. "I don't think I've seen this room before."

The Warrior of Darkness walked over and took out his ID card before sliding it through the electronic lock. To his surprise, the door beeped with a negative tone, indicating they could not get in. Lowemon frowned behind his facemask at this new development. "That's odd." He mused as he slipped the ID card back into hiding. "I was told we could get in anywhere with the ID cards."

"Yeah." Kazemon mused. "I don't think Major Glory is the type to lie though, so maybe he didn't know this room would be locked to us."

"Either that, or he didn't tell us this for a good reason." Lowemon said seriously. But before the two could muse any further, the alarm began to blare, making the two Digimon tense up as the lights flashed red as well. An explosion rocked the HQ, sending Lowemon staggering back into the wall behind him, Kazemon smacking into him next.

 _"*INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!*"_ The computer voice blared, making Lowemon perk up in alarm as Kazemon gasped.

"What?!" She exclaimed in shock as she moved off of her fellow Digimon.

"Let's see if we can get to the security center and cut off the intruder's advance." Lowemon suggested as Kazemon nodded.

The two took off for the security center, reaching it in record time. Lowemon slid his ID card through the lock, and ran inside before the door even finished opening. His red eyes flicked over the many monitors before he caught something unusual in one of them. It was a man with monkey-like hands and feet, wearing some old-time clothes, but what really stood out to the Warriors of Darkness and Wind was the fact he had black eyes with red irises. His skin was tan, but with black or deep purple veins, and he had black hair as well.

"He's in section A." Kazemon noted, reading the section name on the monitor.

"That's where we came from!" Lowemon exclaimed in realization.

Both Digimon looked at one another before running right for section A, and the sealed room.

* * *

Monkey Fist smiled as he walked towards the room that held his next prize. It was protected by the Justice Friends, which was expected of an item of such power. This room held the next clue he needed to find the Primate's Shield, a defensive shield artifact of immense power. As soon as he walked towards it, he prepared to unleash his Semblance on the door.

Before he could however, his senses flared and he looked behind him, only to see two beings coming into view, one that was male and clad in black and gold armor modeled after a lion's form, and one that was female with large butterfly wings on her back, clad in a bikini-like outfit, but not showing as nearly as much skin as expected. He snorted to himself. These two had to be new recruits to the Justice Friends if they were here.

"Well, if it isn't the Justice Friends." He said as he stood up. "I do not wish to fight you, not at this time."

"We're not looking for a fight either." The male said as Monkey Fist just snorted again.

"Please. Why else would you be here, if not to stop me?" The Fallen sneered.

The male in the black armor got into a defensive stance, a burst of dark energy calling forth a staff/spear-like weapon. Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow at that. _'Interesting.'_ He noted mentally, keeping a close eye on his opponents. _'It seems he can use the Dark Substance, if that is indeed what that burst of dark energy was.'_

"All I want is the next clue to the puzzle, which is in this room." Monkey Fist said as he pointed at the door. "And nothing will stop me from getting it. If I have to fight you to claim the next clue to the Primate's Shield, then so be it!"

His dark orange Aura flared to life, catching both of his opponents off-guard, which was a bit surprising, but he didn't pay much attention to it. "Now, will you leave, or will I have to take you out by force?"

"Whatever you want, you won't get it!" The male in the dark armor snapped as he readied for battle.

* * *

Lowemon wasn't liking this at all, and nor was Kazemon for that matter. Something about this person just screamed _'Danger!'_ to the two Digimon, and they didn't like it one bit.

He got ready to fight, but was surprised when the odd man unleashed an energy punch at them both. _"FIST OF THE MONKEY KING!"_ The fist-shaped blast of energy came at the two Digimon, but Lowemon jumped to the side as Kazemon ducked into another room. A large hole was blown in the wall of the HQ, making the Warrior of Darkness peer out, only to gulp softly at the sheer drop down to the street below. He pulled away as the odd man, whom he was guessing to be a Fallen, got ready for another attack.

The Warrior of Darkness ran at the Fallen, only for the former human to hoot like a monkey and jump up, landing on the Digimon's back. Lowemon growled as he slammed his head back, right into the Fallen's stomach. The Fallen jumped off of him with a grunt, just as the Warrior of Darkness turned to face him. "That trick won't work." He hissed as the Fallen growled before beating his chest with his fists and running on his feet and knuckles towards the Digimon.

Lowemon brought up his staff to thrust the pointed end at the Fallen, but the Fallen just hooted again and jumped up, grabbing onto the staff with his monkey-like feet, surprising the Warrior of Darkness before he got punched in the gut by the Fallen's fist. He staggered back, just as Kazemon flew in, using her flight to her advantage. The Fallen sneered before he landed on the ground, still holding Lowemon's staff in his grasp, and used the weapon to try and pin her by the wings. If not for her aerial maneuverability, she _would_ have gotten stabbed in the wing, but as it was, she avoided that with grace and ease.

The Fallen snarled before he threw the staff at her, but Kazemon just dodged it by flying to the side. She flew in with a kick, but the Fallen blocked her attack with one hand while using one of his monkey-like feet to punch towards her. She was caught off-guard and hit in the side, which sent her to the ground. The Warrior of Wind groaned as she looked up, only for Lowemon to slam into the Fallen with a full-body tackle. The Fallen and Digimon went to the ground, rolling to try and pin the other. However, the Fallen got the upper hand and managed to pin the Warrior of Darkness to the floor. With his monkey-like hands and feet, it was an easy feat to do, considering that the Digimon below him had only two hands for doing the same task. The Fallen sneered at the trapped Digimon below him.

"Well now, it would seem I have the advantage." The Fallen sneered to Lowemon, who growled back in return. With both of his arms and his legs pinned down, the only way he could attempt to get free was to somehow get this Fallen to get his face in close so he could head-butt him in the nose. But that was out of the question since the Fallen wasn't making any such move.

Kazemon saw this and realized she could attack while this Fallen was busy keeping Lowemon pinned down. With his hands _and_ feet occupied with that task, he was defenseless! She stood up before lunging at the Fallen with another kick. This time, the Fallen was caught by surprise as she made contact.

Lowemon felt the Fallen's feet and hands leave his arms and legs, which freed him up to move about once more. He rolled to his feet and nodded at Kazemon. "Thanks." He said as she nodded back at him with a smile.

"No problem!" She replied before both turned to face the Fallen again. He snarled at the two Digimon, who stood their ground. They weren't about to let this Fallen get his prize, whatever it may be...

* * *

Lowemon growled as he glared the Fallen before him and Kazemon. It was clear this was no newborn Fallen, so that meant he and his fellow Digimon were already in over their heads right away in their first fight with Fallen in general.

As it was, they had to be careful since this Fallen knew a fighting style neither of them were familiar with either. So they were at the disadvantage. Lowemon narrowed his red eyes at the Fallen, who narrowed his own red eyes in return, except they seemed to be glowing when compared to the Warrior of Darkness's own eyes. "Well, it seems you will be somewhat of a challenge." The Fallen mused. "But then again, fighting two-on-one isn't exactly fair or sporting either."

"Why would you care about a fair fight?" Lowemon hissed as he grabbed his staff from where it had embedded in the wall. "You certainly don't act like it."

"Yes, but it would seem that assumption is false." The Fallen sneered back. "After all, only the _heroes_ would fight two-on-one, now wouldn't they?"

Lowemon frowned to himself at this. As much as he hated to admit it, this Fallen...seemed to have his own sense of honor. And it seemed like the Fallen didn't like fighting against uneven odds. Maybe...An idea began to form in his mind. If this Fallen had a sense of honor, then maybe he could use that to their advantage. He stood up, facing the Fallen directly. "You seem to value a fair fight." The Digimon said as the Fallen looked at him with a question and thoughtful look. "You and I can fight, just the two of us. If you can beat me and then my friend here, then you can get whatever is in that room. But if you lose, you leave without it."

The Fallen seemed to consider the proposal, as his face gained a thoughtful look to it. "And what if I refuse?" The Fallen asked.

Kazemon looked at Lowemon in confusion. "If you can beat both of us, one after the other, you will be able to leave with the item you seek unhindered." The Warrior of Darkness said. "We are just new recruits, so we don't have much experience against someone like you." He added, making the Fallen hoot with laughter.

"Yes, that _is_ a disadvantage, isn't it?" The Fallen sneered, but he had to admit, that was a good point and handicap. "Very well. I shall accept your terms."

In response, Lowemon waved to Kazemon to stay off to the side while he took on the Fallen first.

The two began to circle each other, looking for any chance to take the initiative and attack first. Then, Lowemon moved.

Lowemon charged at the Fallen, only for the Fallen to dodge his attempt at stabbing him with his staff. Lowemon yanked his staff back and dissipated it so the Fallen couldn't grab it. The move made the Fallen frowned, much to the Digimon's delight, although the grin on his face was not seen because of his facemask.

The Fallen hooted and beat his chest before lunging at Lowemon, but the Warrior of Darkness was able to focus on his Digimon senses and moved to the right to avoid the punch that came. Or he would have had the Fallen not used his matching foot/hand to punch the Warrior of Darkness in the stomach. Lowemon grunted at the blow, which allowed the Fallen to then land a blow to the back of his head with his two regular fists. If not for the fact he was a Digimon, Lowemon was sure that blow would have killed a lesser being, such as a Faunus or human. As it was, his head was already aching from that blow, so his vision was a bit blurred, much to his frustration and worry.

He shook his head, trying to get the blurriness to go away, but that only made him more vulnerable to the Fallen's next attack. _"FIST OF THE MONKEY KING!"_ Lowemon almost got hit if he didn't sense it coming his way in time. Ducking the blow, Lowemon was then able to kick the Fallen under the chin with a nasty flip kick. That gave him momentum to get to his feet and get some distance before he narrowed his red eyes and proceeded with one of his own attacks. He crossed his arms over his chest before parting them as the lion's head on his chest opened and a ball of yellow and dark grey energy formed in the mouth. _"Shadow Meteor!"_ The energy ball launched at the Fallen, only for the Fallen to flare his dark orange Aura. While the attack did do some damage, it wasn't enough to throw the Fallen for a loop.

But the Fallen had a smirk on his face. "Not bad, not bad at all." The Fallen praised. "That was quite the move. If not for my Aura, I _would_ have been badly hurt."

Lowemon growled at that. That Aura was making things much harder than they had to be, to be honest. If not for that, he would have scored a decisive blow! The Fallen then spoke again. "Since you are an honorable foe, I will tell you my name. I am Monkey Fist, one of the Fallen, and I seek anything simian in nature."

"So I can see." Lowemon commented back, but the sarcasm was not missed by the Fallen. Monkey Fist shook his head.

"You might have the honor, but the sarcastic side needs to go." He mocked.

Lowemon lunged at the Fallen, only for Monkey Fist to grab the Digimon by his neck while the Fallen leapt onto a hanging down beam and used his simian feet to hang there. "You have been a worthy foe, but now the fight ends." Monkey Fist said before he slammed Lowemon against the wall, knocking him out.

Kazemon saw that and gulped, but stepped forwards all the same. "You're facing me next." She said as Monkey Fist looked at her with a sneer.

"We'll see, dear." He purred. "We'll see..."

* * *

 **GrimmFall Park**

Omnimon stared at the smoke cleared, revealing his fellow Royal Knight, but he looked far different than expected. Where the armor was once silver it was dark grey, and where there was once red and gold was brown and orange, with the black hazard symbol being a sick dark green color. The cape was dark purple, as were the eyes, and that surprised the other Royal Knight. "Gallantmon…?" He whispered, but a sharp laugh cut him off before he could ask any further.

"Gallantmon?" His fellow Knight mocked. "Oh no. That is not my name."

Those words confused Omnimon, but he didn't speak out in protest. No, he was getting a bad feeling, and as a Royal Knight, he was trained to trust his gut instincts. And his feelings were proven true when his fellow Knight unleashed his famous 'Lightning Joust' attack. _"LIGHTNING STAB!"_ Or rather, renamed as something else, Omnimon noted as he dodged the lancing beam of electrical energy. In response, he turned and aimed his Garuru Cannon at the now attacking Digimon.

"Stop this, Gallantmon!" Omnimon exclaimed. "This is not like you!"

"Please, I am not this Gallantmon you speak of." The other Digimon countered in a mocking tone again. "My name of Galimon is far more befitting to one like me, is it not?"

Omnimon just stared at the newly named Galimon in shock. It seemed impossible, for he _knew_ this was his fellow Royal Knight, and yet he was not responding as though they were comrades.

"Now, I believe my lord requests for your defeat." Galimon said as he aimed his lance at the Royal Knight again. "So, it is time for you to become begone!" With that, he unleashed his attack again. _"LIGHTNING STAB!"_

On reflex, the white-armored Royal Knight reacted and brought up his Brave Shield, which deflected the worst of the hit away from him. The shield went down, just as Galimon lunged for him, intending to skewer Omnimon on his lance like piece of meat to a poker. However, Omnimon was prepared for it and used his Grey Sword that he called out to deflect the lance. He grunted with the effort before he aimed his Garuru Cannon and fired it off.

Galimon was hit by the energy blast, flying backwards and landing on the ground. He bounced twice before leaping to his feet and kneeling on one knee. Omnimon saw that and growled to himself. He frowned at this. This was not good, he knew, as Galimon stood back up and faced him down. The evil Knight's dark purple eyes bore into his blue ones, but Omnimon's blue eyes turned hard as he growled again. Galimon then ran towards him, lance out in front, but the Grimm Slayer was ready. He dodged to the left and then ran a ways away before turning to face the charging Galimon again. He then drew back his Grey Sword, which was now pulsing with its blue energy. _"TRANSCENDENT SWORD!"_ He shouted, just as the blue energy wave shot across the open space where he was fighting. Galimon was caught off-guard by the attack, but he put his shield in front of his body, deflecting the worst of the attack. However, Omnimon had planned on that, jumping up into the air and aiming his Garuru Cannon again. He fired his cannon twice, both shots hitting the ground around Galimon.

Galimon grunted as dust was thrown into the air around him with the two energy shots, only for his vision to become blinded by the dust and dirt that hung in the air. He looked around for any sign of the subject, but there was none. Or so it seemed until a shape in the smoke emerged into view. Galimon looked up, just in time to see the smoke clear and reveal Omnimon coming in, his blade now gone, but his cannon glowing with a blue energy to it. The Grimm Slayer, before he hit the ground, fired off his cannon, which unleashed the icy energy itself. _"SUPREME CANNON!"_ The icy, blue energy streaked out and Galimon threw up his shield again, just as _ice_ of all things spread across it. The sheer cold of the attack made Galimon shiver, his armor rattling so badly he could barely stay standing.

In that moment, Galimon realized he would have to ditch the shield, which he did. While the cold faded away from around him, the evil Knight knew at that moment that the white-armored Royal Knight was _not_ to be underestimated it seemed. _'Perhaps I underestimated the subject...'_ Galimon thought to himself. He would have to find a way to win, even if it was an underhanded one. At once, an idea came to mind and he sneered mentally. "Not bad, for one of your nature." Galimon mocked, making Omnimon pause in his attack. He stood up, but didn't drop his guard.

"What do you mean?" The Grimm Slayer asked, his tone harsh and sharp.

"Oh, just what I mean." The evil Knight replied. "And yet, you cannot protect the innocent. Not against the ones who are after them."

Omnimon froze, but he didn't give Galimon the reaction he was looking for, much to the evil Knight's displeasure. "I think I just did." He said, pointing at the attack pods that were now in pieces around the two. "Although you interfered, which I can only thank you for."

Galimon snorted. "I did no such thing. I merely did that attack to gain your attention and prevent us from being interfered with." He replied, but Omnimon just grunted in response.

"Sure." He said, making Galimon twitch. The Grimm Slayer saw that and smirked to himself mentally. Whatever was controlling Gallantmon was clearly not in full control, despite the clear reprogramming/corruption of his digital core.

"I did not help you!" Galimon shouted as he charged at Omnimon, surprising the Royal Knight. The two Digimon clashed with sword and lance again, Omnimon barley blocking the attack that had been aimed at taking his head off as Galimon tried to impale his lance into the other Knight's helm.

As Galimon kicked Omnimon in the side, the other Digimon rolled with the momentum, avoiding more harm and getting out of the way of the next blow, which would have injured him by taking off his MetalGarurumon arm completely. In response to that move, Omnimon then lunged, his Grey Sword out as he made to stab Galimon in the gut. But Galimon was prepared and parried the blow with his lance again. _"LIGHTNING STAB!"_ The attempt to gut Omnimon was blocked by the Grimm Slayer's Brave Shield, which flared into existence, blocking the stab with ease and deflecting the lance itself. His Brave Shield dropping, Omnimon then punched forward with his MetalGarurumon arm, the cannon still out and now holding a charged shot, but not of icy energy.

 _"GARURU CANNON!"_ Omnimon shouted as he fired off his cannon at close range. Galimon kicked his cannon arm's aim off, which surprised Omnimon. He found he couldn't dodge Galimon's next move, which was a punch to the face. Omnimon went rolling with the punch, just as Galimon ran after him. The evil Knight then kicked the other Digimon in the head, effectively knocking Omnimon for a loop and stunning him. Galimon went to finish off his foe, but as he pushed his lance down towards Omnimon's head, something stopped him and his lance went off.

He growled before he tried again, but this time, Omnimon was ready. He regained some sense of the world and blocked the lance with his Grey Sword. Galimon didn't like that and then gave Omnimon another knock to the helm, once more stunning him, and actually knocking him out. Looking around, Galimon could see police were closing in and growled. There was no way he could finish off the failed subject if the local law enforcement came around here and found out about his existence. Giving once last look at the unconscious Grimm Slayer, Galimon gave one last kick before he turned and ran into the trees.

* * *

 **Justice Friends HQ**

Kazemon walked towards Monkey Fist, feeling quite nervous. If this guy was a Fallen, then how could she hope to win if he beat Lowemon, who was stronger than her?! Still, she knew she had to try. Monkey Fist hooted before jumping onto a low beam that remained from the hole in the wall that had been created earlier in the fight with Lowemon. She saw that and took flight, deciding it was best to remain in the air since the Fallen was far more agile than her on the ground.

Monkey Fist swung to another beam and tried to punch her, but being the Warrior of Wind, Kazemon was able to dodge his punch with ease, as well as counter when he grabbed her left leg while it was facing him after her dodge to the right. She used her left hand to punch him in the head as soon as he grabbed her leg, making him let go. Kazemon then attacked with a kick from her right leg as a follow-up attack, throwing the Fallen from his beam to the floor. She hovered there as Monkey Fist got to his feet and looked up at her with a smug look.

"Well, my dear, you are quite the fighter." He praised, although she didn't show any sign of being flattered. Instead, her mouth was set in a straight line, and the Fallen had the feeling if her visor was removed, she would be glaring down at him in anger.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Kazemon spat before she flew down at Monkey Fist.

He sneered as he flared his Aura and called upon his Semblance again. _"FIST OF THE MONKEY KING!"_ The fist-shaped energy blast sped towards her, but the Digimon just flew upwards and it sped under her. Monkey Fist hooted as he beat his chest, but when that was going on, Kazemon attacked with her own special move. _"HURRICAVE WAVE!"_ The small twisters of wind came from nowhere, combining into one major one that was pink in color and impacted him directly. Monkey Fist went flying into the wall, his Aura protecting him from harm, but the damage still being done. His head was aching as he looked up, only to see the Warrior of Wind coming at him with a foot out in a kick.

Monkey Fist barely blocked the blow, grabbing her foot as well. She gasped as he sneered, throwing her into the wall and knocking her out with the impact. She grunted before she fell to the floor and then lay completely still.

Getting to his feet, Monkey Fist brushed himself off, and proceeded towards the room. Or he would have if a hand on his foot didn't stop him. Looking down at the sudden halt of his movement, the Fallen was surprised to see Kazemon was still conscious, albeit bleeding from a head wound now. She had a glare on her face and she yanked his leg forwards, sending Monkey Fist to the floor with a yelp. Monkey Fist kicked her hand with his other foot, making her release him with a yelp of pain. He made to knock her out again, but the Digimon merely rolled to the side and got to her feet with ease. The Fallen smirked to himself. She was certainly more tenacious than he had expected. "Not bad. Not many can remain conscious after a blow like that." He then sneered at seeing her stagger a bit before regaining her footing. "Although I highly doubt you can last much longer against me, given your head was hit against the wall."

Kazemon knew he was right, as her vision was beginning to waver and darken. Still, she had to at least get him out of the HQ somehow! She could see the open hole in the wall and an idea came to her mind. She smirked as she took to the air and flew at Monkey Fist. He prepared for another kick, but instead was given a light tap, almost in a flirting manner. He blinked, feeling himself blushing at the move. Kazemon's smirk grew even wider as she saw him fall under her move's effects. Then, she flew around him and got ready. _"HURRICANE WAVE!"_ The attack hit Monkey Fist from behind, sending him out the hole in the wall, despite his efforts to remain in the HQ itself. He grabbed onto the edge with his feet and hands, only for Kazemon to come at him with a kick to the face. The Fallen knew he could either let go to catch her kick and be blown out, or he could hang on and get hit with the kick. Either way, he would end up outside the HQ and away from his target. Realizing he was in a no-win situation, he elected to let go and be blown out the HQ's open hole in the wall.

The Warrior of Wind came to a halt in the air, just as Monkey Fist grabbed a light post and landed on the ground after swinging around it twice. He looked up at her, sneering in pride before he made off. Kazemon landed on the floor a ways back from the hole in the wall, only to slump to the ground as her vision finally blurred and went black.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Major Glory flew back to the Justice Friends HQ with Valhallen and Krunk next to him. After the earthquake clean up had begun, the local authorities had insisted they could handle it from there, so the trio was heading back to get some rest and relaxation time in.

"I wonder how Lowemon and Kazemon are faring." Major Glory rumbled thoughtfully as Krunk giggled eagerly.

"Krunk want to see pretty wing lady." He said, but that only earned him a smack upside the head from Valhallen.

"Just leave the little lady alone." The God of Rock scolded. "She just needs time to settle in is all."

Krunk pouted, but he knew the Viking had a good point. The HQ was now in visibility, but at once, the symbol of peace came to a stop, hovering in mid-air with horror on his face as well as barely concealed rage. For before him, the Justice Friends HQ had smoke rising from a large hole in the side/front, and that was never a good sign. Very few attacked the HQ because it was so well-defended, but when they did, it was often for one reason or another. He flew in, looking to get back at the one who had attacked his home, but there was no sign of the attacker.

Valhallen entered through the hole as Krunk went in through the entrance to reach the floor where the battle had occurred. The Rock God looked around, a low whistle escaping him. "Talk about some major carnage."

"Yes, but that is not what worries me." Major Glory said as he looked around. "The fact this floor in particular was attacked means the intruder was after something within our Vault of Ancient Powers."

Valhallen walked to the vault and peered at the door. "Well, it wasn't broken into, Glory-boy." He said. "It's sealed as tightly as the day we put in our last artifact."

Krunk came up. "Where enemy?" He asked as he ran to meet up with his two teammates.

"I believe the enemy left when they couldn't get at the vault and its contents." Major Glory mused as Valhallen had a look of horror cross his face at a sudden realization while looking around.

"And I think I know why..." The God of Rock said as he finally saw what he had been seeking. "We left the reasons here."

"What Valhallen mean?" Krunk asked as the same realization crossed Major Glory's mind. Horror began to fill _his_ face, and it wasn't easy to scare the symbol of peace. He didn't like the idea, but he had to know. He gulped audibly as he turned around, only to see the two limp forms on the ground behind them all. Slumped against the wall was Lowemon, and he wasn't moving. His red eyes were closed, a sign he was either unconscious or dead, but the fact he was breathing was a good sign. As for Kazemon, she was also unconscious and bleeding from a head injury. She lay on the floor, also not moving. There were a few burn marks on Lowemon's armor and a few bleeding scratches on Kazemon's form.

At once, Major Glory ran over to the two Digimon, just as Krunk made to move to Kazemon's side. However, Valhallen was there first, much to Krunk's dismay. He had wanted to be the one the pretty wing lady woke up to! Kneeling beside the unconscious Warrior of Darkness, Major Glory made to shake his shoulder, only for this shimmering ribbon to surround his form. Looking over, Major Glory saw the same thing with Kazemon. Fear filled his face before it changed to something that was more akin to shock. As the shimmering ribbons faded from around the two Digimon, it revealed two _smaller_ forms that came out from the ribbons. One was a boy with short dark hair, a maroon shirt under an open short sleeved shirt, khaki pants and grey and gold sneakers while the other was a girl with blonde hair, a purple beanie hat, a blue and white striped shirt with a purple vest and blue jeans, and white and lavender sneakers on. Major Glory stared at the two forms, the two _children_ , with a shaken look on his face. Valhallen stared as well, surprise and shock on his own face. "Whoa...talk about a revelation." He remarked.

"The Digimon...were _children_?!" Major Glory whispered to himself. This was not what he had expected. He knelt and picked up the boy while Valhallen saw that and picked up the girl.

"Let's get them down to the medical bay." Major Glory said as he made his way down their. Krunk and Valhallen followed suit, both wondering how this could be possible.

* * *

 **GrimmFall Park**

Omnimon groaned as he regained consciousness, hearing what sounded like orders from the police being issued to others around them. He opened his blue eyes, only to see the police had cordoned off the area, and there were paramedics running in. But it wasn't them that worried him. No, it wasn't them at all. Memories of his fight with Galimon came back as well, but while that was worrisome in of itself, it wasn't what drew him away from the battle site. It was a different sort of power that he was sensing. But it was not like the Grimm or Fallen. No, it was more...energetic and it seemed to fill him with energy, like... _'It can't be...'_ The Royal Knight thought to himself in alarm. He got to his feet and ran from where he had recently lost to Galimon.

While the police called out to try and stop him, he didn't heed their warnings to stop running from them. Omnimon ran in the direction where Francis had run off to, only to come to a stop before he got into the line of fire between Abby and the green-haired boy. She had around her a glow that he could not describe, and it wasn't anything like what he had sensed before. It then occurred to the Grimm Slayer he was about to perhaps witness the true power of an Elemental. _'If that's the case, then can my Brave Shield stand up to it, even with my Aura reinforcing it...?'_ He thought with a hint of concern and wariness. Despite his desire to stay, he took a few steps back. Something told him it was perhaps best to leave the area if he was to survive and save Gallantmon. Still, he wanted to stay and make sure the girl made it out alright...didn't he?

* * *

 **Justice Friends HQ**

Major Glory was looking at the two children now in the hospital, each with injuries that had not been seen before until now. The unknown boy had three cracked ribs and a bruised lung as well as a twisted wrist and a cracked femur. The unknown girl had a concussion as well as a few gashes that had required stitches as well as a punctured lung, done by a broken rib that had penetrated into her right lung. As it was, the shock of seeing the two Digimon _become_ these two children had been a stunning revelation that was in no way a good one.

The symbol of peace was rarely shaken so badly, and this was not the first time he had been shocked to his core. But this was certainly the most disturbing one. He had been basically having _children_ in his HQ! And they had fought off a terrible foe, getting hurt in the process! Never before had the major been so sickened by what he was seeing before him. Who had done this two these poor innocent children?!

Major Glory ground his teeth together in anger at the thought of these two children being scared out of their wits at fighting a Fallen. Yes, he had seen the security footage, and was enraged by the fact a Fallen had done this to them. However, the Fallen was the least of his worries now. Right now it was the children who were of his biggest concerns.

Valhallen didn't have such a concerned look, as he seemed to be contemplating what he had seen on the security feed. "I know you're concerned about them, Glory-boy." The God of Rock said as he looked back at the symbol of hope and peace. "But if they can hold their own against a Fallen like that, then I wouldn't worry about them too much."

"How can you say that?!" Major Glory demanded as he stood up. "They're just _children_! They're supposed to be _protected_ , _not_ doing the _protecting!"_ He exclaimed as he pointed at the two unconscious children. "And _this_ is what happened to them!"

Valhallen raised his hands in a show of surrender and placating. "Whoa, settle down, Glory-boy." He said. "I wasn't saying they didn't need protecting." He assured his fellow hero. "I'm just saying they can handle themselves in a fight."

"But against a Fallen?!" Major Glory countered before he felt his anger leave him and he slumped into his chair next to the unknown boy. "I can't imagine the fear they must have felt when fighting against it..." He whispered. Then he began to weep softly. "I shouldn't have insisted they remain here...Not if I had known this..." He placed his head into his hands as his shoulders shook with his soft sobs.

The Viking God of Rock walked over to his sobbing friend. "They'll be fine." Valhallen assured Major Glory. "Their injuries are healing, much faster than expected. So they should be waking up in no time." The upset hero looked back up at the Rock God. Valhallen gave a soft smile. "And when they awaken, you can give them the biggest hugs ever."

Major Glory gave a soft smile in return. "Thank you, Valhallen." He said as he wiped his eyes. "You're a true friend."

The Rock God just smiled back.

* * *

 **Name: Monkey Fist**

 **Race: Fallen**

 **Aura: Dark orange**

 **Semblance: Fist of the Monkey King**

 **Description: Can unleash a monkey-fist shaped blast of energy from either his monkey-like hands or feet.**

 **Weapon: Known to use a sword that can change into a staff and gun, but primarily relies on his Monkey Kung Fu style of fighting.**

 **Bio: A Fallen of Noble-class rank, Monkey Fist is not a foe to take lightly, despite his silly name. Only Class V Hunters and Slayers are allowed to take him on, lest the lower-rank Hunters and Slayers lose to him as well as get killed. Having been around since the 1800s, Monkey Fist is also very knowledgeable about world history, and as such also knows of many artifacts of simian nature. There is a reason he is considered a threat, and his knowledge, combined with his skills in martial arts and his Fallen status, all make him one that even Sammael has to admit he can use.**


	26. Arc II: Rescue and Revelations

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Sammael_

 _Very little is known about the Fallen known as Sammael, but what little is known is that he is about 1000 years old. While his age might make him seem like a feeble opponent who could be easily killed, the reality is_ far _different. With all the abilities of a Grimm, and the enhancements his Fallen Status grants him, only Class V Hunters and Slayers can take him on. However, even then it is advised to run when it looks like they are about to lose._

 _Only heroes and Hunters on the scale of Major Glory's power can take on Sammael, which is saying something since Major Glory is one of the, if not_ the _strongest, heroes in the world. Rumor has it that Sammael also killed the major's uncle, Uncle Sam, but that is something that Major Glory has neither confirmed nor denied. Speculation continues to abound about that._

* * *

"What is power?" TOM asked as he closed the Sammael file. "Power can be both good and bad." He leaned back in his chair and pressed a button on his left armrest. "In the words of one person, foolish are those who wish for power in excess, and equally foolish are those who resent it." On the screen, the image of a man in his late sixties came up. He wore a maroon jacket and pants with a white shirt underneath the jacket. His hair was longer and greying, and he had a full beard, along with sharp brown eyes that still held a fiery passion for his homeland. Next to the man's image came the same brown-haired female politician from before, along with the image of the same pink-haired girl from before as well. "One of these people resents power, looking for peace without violence. One wants power to defend his home and is willing to violate even his own nation's ideals to get that. And one represents willingness to use what power they hold to do what they feel is right." TOM looked back from the screen.

"One represents resentment for power, one represents the desire to gain that power, and one represents the willingness to use the power they have for the defense of others and what they think is right." He said as he leaned back in his chair. "An anonymous person once said power is a double edged sword, and how one uses it determines who they are." TOM then tented his fingers. "So, will you become a person who desires power no matter what? Will you resent power because you think it hurts others? Or will you become a person who is willing to use their power for the defense of others and what you know is right? Only you can decide that."

* * *

 **Justice Friends HQ**

Major Glory looked on at the two unconscious children. Already their injuries were almost fully healed, at least, the more serious ones were anyway. Aside from some simple cuts, scrapes, and bruises remaining, they looked like they were unharmed otherwise. The major was surprised at how fast they had healed the major injuries, but that was pushed from his mind as the shimmering ribbons then reappeared, surprising him as they did so. The unknown boy and girl were surrounded by the ribbons before the ribbons dissipated into smaller particles of energy, revealing both Digimon once more.

The symbol of peace was at the side of Lowemon in an instant, just as the Warrior of Darkness groaned and slowly regained consciousness. His red eyes opened slowly before he turned his head to see Major Glory next to him. "Major..." Lowemon rasped as Major Glory nodded.

"Yes." He said in a reassuring manner. "It's me."

Lowemon made to sit up, but the hero and leader of the Justice Friends was quick to stop him, putting both hands on his shoulders to keep the Digimon down on the bed. "No." Major Glory said. "You still need to rest."

"But I'm fine." Lowemon insisted, but the hero wasn't having any of it.

Major Glory shook his head. "No. You are not getting up and that's final."

The Warrior of Darkness was surprised by this sudden change in the major's attitude towards him. Something was different, and he wasn't sure what it was. Lowemon frowned behind his facemask at this new development. "But why?" He asked.

Major Glory sighed and sat down next to him. "I can't imagine how scared you must have felt facing down a Fallen like that, all alone."

Confused, Lowemon titled his head to the side. "I had Kazemon with me. I wasn't by myself." He explained, but Major Glory's look made any other protest die in his throat.

"I meant without any adults around." The major clarified, and _that_ was when Lowemon felt a chill run down his spine. If Major Glory had said _that,_ then that meant...

"Shit..."

* * *

 **Thorton, Colorado**

Agunimon and Dracon sat below the window they had just pulled down from peering in from, trying to figure out what to do next. "Okay...so how are we going to go about this?" The Warrior of Flame asked as Dracon looked down in thought.

"Well, the Food Witch is said to use magic to control her food and make it come to life." He explained as Agunimon listened, taking in this information himself. "However, there are rumors that the Food Witch may be someone infamous, called Gramma Stuffum."

As much as he wanted to snort at the odd name, the Digimon kept it to himself. "That's an odd name." He remarked as Dracon gave him a look.

"Yes, but she should _not_ be underestimated, because she is known to control her cooking with spells." The Gundam explained. "And that is where the rumors of the Food Witch being her originate from."

Agunimon frowned at this. "So, she is like a villain or Hunter, right?"

"Gamma Stuffum is considered to be a rogue Huntress, who often cooks in Mobians and Faunus to her dishes." Dracon explained. At hearing that, the Digimon's blue eyes went wide before narrowing and glinting dangerously as a low growl escaped him, his fangs bared at the same time he glanced at the wall and up at the window.

Dracon frowned mentally. "I know it sounds bad, and it is." He said as he placed a hand on the Warrior of Flame's shoulder. "But we _can_ save the two."

"Yeah? How?" The Digimon asked as he looked back at the Dragon of Denver. "In case you haven't noticed, we have _no_ idea on what the Food Witch is capable of!"

The Gundam nodded. "Yes, but that is why we are here, to scout and get more information."

As much as he hated to admit it, Agunimon knew Dracon was right. If they just charged in, then they could get hurt or worse. But at the same time, time was running out for Kumamon and that Mobian child, so they had to do this fast too. Looking down at the ground, Agunimon gritted his teeth in anger. The _one time_ he needed to save one of his friends, he lacked the power to do so. He punched the ground in frustration. _'If only I could Slide Evolve or even Fusion Evolve!'_ The Digimon thought to himself.

Dracon was now peering up into the kitchen again to try and get some more information on the Food Witch. "Odd..." He murmured. If not for his enhanced hearing, the Warrior of Flame was sure he would have missed it.

"What?" Agunimon asked as he looked up at Dracon's face.

The Gundam jerked a bit in surprise at the question directed at him, as he hadn't been expecting the Digimon to hear him, but he brushed it aside and answered Agunimon. "The Food Witch has what is known as the Grimoire. That's what Gramma Stuffum uses to control her food creations."

Looking down, some thoughts ran through the Digimon's mind. Was it possible...? He shook his head. _'No. We can't be too sure yet...'_ Agunimon thought to himself as he considered what this meant. _'Just because the two use the same weapon, that doesn't mean they are the same person.'_ And he was sure that his friends would tell him the same thing, to not jump to conclusions (He knew for a fact Dracon would tell him the same thing anyway). Dracon noticed his thoughtful look and titled his helm to the side a bit, but the Gundam couldn't be sure as to what the warrior was thinking.

Taking a chance, the Digimon decided to peek inside once more, Dracon moving aside as he did just that. Agunimon's blue eyes flicked over the room, taking into account everything in there. His sharp vision glanced over the area, taking note of potential sniping spots, mainly the front room, which was ruled out immediately because it was open to the kitchen with no door. A slight growl escaped the Warrior of Flame as he realized that there was no place to hide inside the small cottage so he could try sniping her off. Then, an idea came to him. Looking back behind him, the Digimon saw a tree that looked like a good spot. Or rather, a spot that looked like an old sniper nest to be exact. Agunimon grinned as he realized that could work to his advantage since it was close to the window. Then he frowned a bit. It would work, but it also meant his shooting area was smaller, so he would have to aim carefully and only fire when he was sure he had a good line of fire.

Still, it was better than nothing. He just hoped it would be enough as he stood and made his way over to it.

* * *

 **GrimmFall, Justice Friends HQ**

To hear Major Glory say what he did was _not_ what Lowemon expected at all. So it was safe to say he was completely shocked. "You two are nothing more than children." Major Glory continued, having missed hearing Lowemon's swear. "You shouldn't have had to fight a Fallen like that."

"Major..." Lowemon began, but the hero cut him off.

"And who did this to you?" Major Glory continued. "Because if you two were made into this by some villain against your will..."

"Just listen!" Lowemon exclaimed, the sudden snap making the major stop his ranting. "Kazemon and I were not turned to Digimon against our will." He explained. "It has to do with the fact we are from another dimension, like you said we were."

Major Glory blinked at this, but didn't interrupt as the Warrior of Darkness continued to speak. "My friends and I...we were originally human, but when we got called to the Digital World to help defend it, we gained the ability to become Digimon through the use of artifacts called Spirits, left behind by ten ancient Digimon warriors."

"So?" Major Glory asked. "What does that have to do with the fact you are still just children?"

"Everything." Lowemon said. "When we got sucked into that portal and arrived here, our spirits somehow became merged with us." He continued. "And well...if we get hurt badly enough, we revert to our human forms it seems."

"So your spirits are alive and need you to survive while you gain their powers and abilities...is that right?" Major Glory asked as the Digimon nodded.

"Correct." Lowemon confirmed.

Major Glory frowned at the thought of children fighting in place of adults, a motion that did not escape Lowemon's notice. "But you're still just children, even if you have the abilities and powers of these Digimon warriors!" He protested.

"And yet we have defeated some very powerful Digimon." The Warrior of Darkness pointed out.

"That still does not excuse you from doing something only adults should be doing!" Major Glory all but shouted. "Children like you should be protected, not be doing the protecting!"

A growl escaped Lowemon at that point. "What don't you understand about my friends and I being able to handle ourselves?!" He hissed.

"And what is it that _you_ don't understand about you not needing to do the protecting?!" Major Glory countered. "You should be doing things like going to school and playing with others your age, living a carefree life! Not battling enemies that could easily kill you or turn you into Fallen!"

Lowemon frowned at this before he spoke. "My friends and I have been able to handle ourselves for a while. Why is it that you are insisting we can't?" He asked.

Major Glory couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt fury flooding his veins as he glared at the Warrior of Darkness before his anger just rushed out of him and he sighed. As much as he wanted to remain angry with the Digimon, he found he couldn't. No...there was no way he could remain angry with them. After all, they had probably had good reasons for not mentioning anything about this. Finally, the major looked up at Lowemon. "Look...I'm sorry if I doubted you two and your ability to handle yourselves, but you have to understand, this revelation was...quite disturbing to me to say the least." He explained.

The Digimon blinked before he realized what Major Glory was referring to. A soft chuckle escaped him. "It's completely understandable." He assured the hero before he went serious. "But if you want to know why Kazemon and I didn't say anything, we didn't exactly feel comfortable telling anyone for that exact reason." Lowemon looked down at his hands here. "That, and we didn't wish to be considered enemies or worse."

Major Glory blinked. Now that he thought about it, that was a very valid reason for not saying anything. The symbol of peace sighed here. "Well, I guess we all have some adjusting to do with this new revelation out."

Lowemon nodded. "It appears so." He agreed.

With that out of the way, Major Glory sat back down and sighed. This would take some getting used to, it seemed...

* * *

 **Thorton, Colorado**

Dracon looked back as Agunimon found a hiding spot to snipe from, only to return his gaze to the kitchen. He mentally frowned before he had an idea. Maybe... Standing up, the Gundam made his way to where the Warrior of Flame was hiding. "Listen. I have an idea on what to do." He explained as the warrior looked at him for a moment.

"Well?" Agunimon asked. "What is it?"

The Dragon of Denver looked at him. "I am going to head on inside."

A stunned silence was all that he got in response from the Warrior of Flame before Agunimon finally regained his voice and spoke. "Are you _nuts_?!" He hissed.

"No. Just rational." Dracon explained. "If I can get inside, then I could perhaps help the two out while trying to get the Food Witch into your line of sight. That way, you can take aim and one shot, one kill."

A grimace appeared on the warrior's face at the way Dracon worded the last part of his sentence. Dracon noticed that and felt a bit of guilt come into his reactor, but he shoved it aside before he made his way towards the cottage. "I trust you will know when to take the shot?" He asked as he gave a glance back.

A slight nod was his answer. Dracon flares his optics in a smirk before he turned and left for the cottage. He made his way to the quaint place of residence, making sure his cloak was concealing his frame fully. Once there, he reached up and knocked on the red door.

"Who is it?" A voice that sounded like a sweet old lady's asked.

"Just someone looking for a place to crash for the night." Dracon replied, making it sound like he was tired.

"Well, come on in, dear." The voice cooed. "My place is _always_ open to weary travelers."

Dracon wasn't so sure he liked the sound of that. Still, he entered the small cottage anyway, being careful to avoid anything sharp that risked tearing his cloak.

The Dragon of Denver opened the door and stepped inside. Already he could see it looked small and homey inside, with dark wood floors, a nice reading chair off to the side, and a small fireplace with a warm fire going inside it. Off to the left, Dracon could see the kitchen, and the occupant was no doubt inside.

He made his way towards the kitchen, only to see the form that wore an old witch's cloak and hat, concealing most of her face. He could also see the pot that was boiling with a witch's brew no doubt, and in the corner in a cage were the Warrior of Ice and the Mobian child. Both looked positively scared, and Dracon had the feeling the Warrior of Ice was suffering from exhaustion like Agunimon had in the beginning. _'That would explain why he hasn't escaped yet...'_ Dracon thought as he eyed the cage.

A quick glance out the window revealed a glint off something glass, and the mech knew that was where Agunimon was hiding. The Gundam turned back to the witch, who was still in the process of making her brew.

"So, are you hungry, dear?" The witch asked, just as Dracon caught sight of a spell book on the table. A quick scan told him it was indeed a spell book, but one that had spells from the Foodian order on the cover. He felt his reactor skip a few pulses at this new revelation. That meant this was indeed the Food Witch...

* * *

Agunimon sat where he was primed to snipe from, watching and waiting for Dracon to make his move. Already he was getting anxious and he had never felt the urge to fire so strongly.

The Digimon could see the Gundam in the kitchen, looking around for anything unusual. Peering through his scope, the Warrior of Flame wasn't sure how much longer he could keep still. The urge to rescue Kumamon was getting stronger, and it was making it hard for him.

Still, Agunimon kept in place, not making a move save for breathing. He found it odd that his own breathing was making him calmer, like he could focus better when he concentrated on it. For a moment, he wondered if it was because he was focusing in on his own self, but he shoved it aside when he saw Dracon move. From his hiding spot, the Digimon could see the mech making his move.

Tensing up to act, Agunimon waited until he was sure it was time to take action. And that time soon came.

* * *

Dracon could see the Food Witch pick up an apple, only to cast a spell on it, most likely to cause her victims to pass out while she cut into them, then killing them.

She stood up and began to walk towards the cage, holding out the apple to the Mobian child and Warrior of Ice. "Would you like some, my child?" She asked in a sweet voice, but seeing the white warrior move in front of the Mobian child gave Dracon some hope yet. It seemed the Warrior of Ice could tell that piece of fruit wasn't safe to eat.

The Food Witch only shook her head in disappointment. "Poor dears. You will starve if you don't eat." She cooed.

"Likely story!" The Warrior of Ice hissed at her. "I doubt you care about us at all!"

Dracon gave a mental smirk. The smaller Warrior caught on quick it seemed. "Why else would you have cast a spell on that apple?!"

That was Dracon's cue to act. "So..." he said as he pulled out his famed Beam Burst gun. "You're the one known as the Food Witch. Am I right?"

Without removing her hat and cloak, the Food Witch turned to face Dracon. "And why would you want to know?" She purred. "Ze young ones will make a fine delecacy, will zey not?"

A mental snort escaped the Dragon of Denver. _'If Agunimon heard that, he would have gone ballistic.'_ He mused to himself.

Standing up, the mech looked at the Food Witch with a flare of his violet optics. "I doubt the youngsters will taste very good, _especially_ the way _you_ make them." He growled.

In response to his words, the Food Witch snarled and let out a roar or rage. She aimed her wand at Dracon, only for the Gundam to deploy his fin funnels in response. The beam shield came into existence, blocking her spell. "I'd like to see you try that again." Dracon mocked.

Growling, the Food Witch raised up her wand again before aiming it at the pot of her brew. Speaking an ancient chant that Dracon could not translate, she cast her spell, making the contents come to life. The contents of the pot began to boil over, emerging as they formed into a large Food golem, but one that seemed to be a bit more...intelligent than the others he had seen before.

Dracon took a step back as the golem looked up, two meat patties serving as the eyes, with olives as the pupils and irises. A growl escaped it as the golem took a step towards the Gundam. There was no movement from the Dragon of Denver; Dracon hoped Agunimon would take a shot soon, because he wasn't sure if he could take on a meat and carrot monster.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon and Kazemon were soon allowed to leave the medical bay after the latter had woken up and recovered. She had also been told about Major Glory knowing their secret and had initially panicked, but it faded once her fellow Digimon explained the Major had agreed to not say a word to anyone else. The duo were now sitting in the main rec lounge, where Krunk was _still_ trying to get close to Kazemon, much to her dismay and Lowemon's frustration. Luckily, Valhallen caught onto it and was now playing the purple hero in a video game match to pass the time while the two Digimon talked with Tiki Torch.

"So you two fought a Fallen?!" He exclaimed in shock. Lowemon nodded.

"Yes, and it was one of the hardest things we have ever done." He admitted. "We lost."

"That may be true, but it seems the Fallen couldn't get at the object he wanted." Tiki Torch noted, which surprised the Digimon.

Lowemon looked back in surprise. "You mean he didn't get it anyway? I was certain when he beat us, he would take it."

Tiki Torch just laughed. "That vault is one of _the_ hardest to get into. Not even a Fallen of Noble-class rank can get in." He said with a smile. "We called up the best in the business to create that thing, and boy, did it ever show."

While he could have asked about that, the Warrior of Darkness decided to let it go for the time being. Looking back at Krunk, he then spoke to the flame hero. "How do you think Major Glory would reach if I had to fight Krunk if he got to close to Kazemon?"

Tiki Torch blinked in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he knows no boundaries when it comes to stalking her down." Lowemon replied seriously. "And if anything, if our team leader was with her instead of me, Krunk would be in far worse trouble than he is currently."

The fire element wielder blinked his eyes. "Why is that a bad thing?"

Here, Lowemon had a grim glint to his red eyes. "All I can say is that our leader is one the most caring Digimon out there, especially when it comes to those who make his friends uneasy and worried. But it doesn't help that he also has quite the temper."

With those words, Tiki Torch got the gist of what the Digimon was saying. "So, you're saying that if your team leader was here instead of you, his temper would put Krunk in deep trouble, right?"

A nod from the Warrior of Darkness was his answer. Kazemon shuddered. "It would be better than dealing with Krunk stalking me whenever he gets the chance."

"Hey, Krunk doesn't mean to scare you." Tiki Torch said in an attempt to reassure her. "He just wants to get to know you, that's all."

"Yeah, but _how_ well is what worries me." Kazemon said with another shudder.

Hearing that made Tiki Torch frown. "Don't worry about that now." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just focus on getting yourself stronger, okay?" He gave her a smile. "Lowemon and I can help you if you need it." He only grinned even more. "And if you need to, just come and find one of us two if Krunk is bothering you or won't leave you alone."

A smile crossed the Warrior of Wind's face at the offer. "Thank you..." She murmured softly.

* * *

 **Thorton, Colorado**

From outside the cottage, Agunimon was preparing to take the shot he needed to take. Peering through the scope of his rifle, the Digimon took aim as the meat and carrot monster closed in on Dracon. His gloved finger was on the trigger, but it wasn't time to shoot. Not just yet...

As the monster moved in closer, the Warrior of Flame kept his aim on target, but the monster was moving away from him. However, it was not his target. The Food Witch followed her creation, slowly moving in towards Kumamon and the Mobian child. Then, he knew it was time.

Pulling the trigger close to the handle, or the stock, the bullet lanced out towards the Food Witch, easily penetrating the glass and striking her in the shoulder. While he had been aiming for the head, the shoulder was just as good a target, because it meant she was unable to use her arm without feeling pain. Agunimon pulled the trigger again, sending out a second round. As the Food Witch looked back, the second bullet struck the wall, but that wasn't what bothered Agunimon. What bothered him was the fact he had missed. However, this also gave him a new target, and he took the chance as quickly as he could.

A third bullet left the rifle, and the Warrior of Flame hoped he wouldn't miss _this_ one. The Digimon's fears were unfounded, as he struck the target he had aimed at. Agunimon could see the Food Witch looking back as the cage door opened and Kumamon took the chance to rush out, the Mobian child following suit. Smirking to himself, the Digimon stood up, slinging his rifle back over his back again.

Emerging from hiding, he ran towards the window and jumped, shattering it as he entered, making the Witch look at him in surprise as Dracon looked up, his optics flaring in shock as the monster looked back at him as well. "Agunimon?!"

"Sorry I took a while." The Digimon apologized as he looked back at Dracon. "But I had to make sure the Food Witch didn't get her targets."

Dracon smirked to himself mentally, not that the warrior knew it anyway. "I saw that last shot. That was quite impressive."

The Digimon just waved it off. "Forget it." He said as he looked back at the Food Witch. "We have a bigger problem."

Dracon nodded. "We sure do." He agreed. "The Food Witch herself."

Kumamon looked back in surprise as he saw his fellow Digimon and Legendary Warrior. "Wait...Agunimon?!"

The Warrior of Flame gave the Warrior of Ice the thumbs up and a smirk, only for the Food Witch's creation to send him flying into a wall with a punch. "No!" The smaller Digimon shouted as he saw Agunimon get sent back into the wall with a grunt of pain.

Dracon saw that as well and growled, flaring his wings and living up to his reputation. "I see you still are after the two." He said as the Food Witch halted her advance on Kumamon and the Mobian child. They had been about to get grabbed by her, but Dracon's words and appearance made her stop.

"Of course." The Food Witch purred. "Zey will make fine delicacies."

However, upon hearing that, Dracon stopped. Or rather, he _heard_ something that made him stop. Looking back in confusion, Dracon was surprised to see Agunimon managing to stand upright, but there was something...different...about him. The Dragon of Denver began to feel uneasy as he slowly backed away from where the Digimon was.

"What...did you say...?" The Digimon hissed out. His eyes were hidden by his wild blonde hair, and he was tense, much tenser than Dracon had ever seen him before.

"I just said ze two will make fine delicacies." The Food Witch replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dracon caught sight of flames coming from Agunimon's form. _'Oh boy...he's not just mad, he's_ pissed off _!'_ The Gundam thought in surprise and realization.

"My friend...is _no one's_ 'delicacy!" Agunimon shouted as he looked up before the Food Witch just laughed and sent her monster after him.

"Yes, zey are~!" She sang. "Now, get him, my creation!" The meat and carrot monster roared as it charged at the Digimon, a hand made of carrots coming at him, ready to skewer the Warrior of Flame alive.

"NO!" Dracon shouted in horror. "AGUNIMON!"

But the Digimon didn't move. Dracon was extremely scared for his safety now. **_"AGUNIMON!"_**

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Just then, the alarm sounded, surprising the group in the rec lounge. Major Glory looked out, only to see what he recognized as members of an agency that did controversial things like hunting down the Elementals, as well as...

At once, rage filled him as he flew off. Lowemon blinked in surprise. "What's going on?" He asked as Valhallen looked back.

"I don't like this." He said. "You two, stay here." With that, he took off as well, Krunk behind him.

Lowemon looked at Kazemon. "C'mon." He said. "Major Glory may need our help."

The Warrior of Wind looked surprised, but didn't question it as she too followed him out.

But when the two got to GrimmFall Park just behind Valhallen, things went downhill. "Glory!" Lowemon called, surprising the hero. "We got here...oh no..." Lowemon trailed off at the energy he was sensing from the Fallen before them.

"Valhallen, Krunk, keep them back!" Major Glory shouted as the two Justice Friends did just that. "Don't let him have a chance to get anywhere near them!"

"Well now, this is interesting." The Fallen noted as he eyed the two Digimon. "There is something familiar about the two of you. I remember sensing a familiar presence before."

"Keep your eyes on me, Sammael!" Major Glory shouted as he aimed his Star-Spangled Laser Vision at the Fallen. After watching things play out, the portal closed and Major Glory hit the ground while letting out a scream of frustration and rage. Lowemon was unsure of how to handle this, as was Kazemon. Both Digimon were concerned about the hero, but how could they help him...?

* * *

 **Lowemon and Kazemon's secret is now out to Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk while Agunimon and Dracon's mission reaches its climax. And how does this new Fallen know about the two Digimon? How come the name Sammael fills them with dread? Will Agunimon survive his first encounter against the Food Witch? Read on to find out~! :3**


	27. Arc II: Dimensional Breach

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Sol Zaigon Republic_

 _Located in the mysterious dimension O-000, this group is an alliance of different planets in the Sol system, including Earth and Mars. Formed as a sub-group of the Cybertronian Empire in their home upon joining, the SZR, as they are also known, is an alliance that should never be underestimated. All member worlds of the SZR are human-inhabited, meaning only humans live on them, or in colonies around said planets. The only two worlds inhabited at present time are Earth and Mars, but plans are underway to send colonists to Jupiter's moons as well as Saturn's and beyond._

 _While all inhabitants of the SZR are human, there are three different genetic sub-types of these humans; Naturals, the unenhanced humans, Coordinators, the genetically enhanced humans, and Enhanced, the hybrids, or half-Natural and half-Coordinator humans. And with these three types are two different genetic mutations that give them abilities like sensing others, the ability to use remote weapons, or extreme accuracy and reaction time, etc. These two mutations are known as the Newtype mutation and the Superior Evolutionary Element Decisive Factor, or SEED factor. Humans with one or the other are called Newtypes and SEED-users while those with both are called SEED-types._

 _In addition, the inhabitants, whether Natural, Coordinator, or Enhanced, all serve in the military if they are physically able to. But while the military is a vital way of life for these people, they are far from conquerors..._

* * *

"What does it mean if a place has a military culture?" TOM asked as he closed the Sol Zaigon Republic file. "Does it mean a place is training to conquer others, or does it mean they wish to rule the world?" He leaned back in his chair as an image of the SZR's top unit's symbol came up, the same one on the white ship and the female politician's shoulder. "Is a military culture a bad thing?" He continued as images of history came up, showing the Nazi symbol in static before it flickered to show the same symbol of the elite SZR unit again. "It all depends on how the leaders are." TOM finished as he leaned back again.

"Take the Nazis of World War II. They were a military culture, and they did many bad things, some that are too horrible to recall." TOM said as he looked back at the screens behind him again. The images of that time flickered to show the modern SZR unit. "Now the SZR is a military culture, and yet they have no desire to conquer others, only fighting to defend themselves and help others if those they see are suffering."

TOM then faced the cameras. "So, if you have exposure to military culture, what will you do? Will you go out to conquer, or will you help others and fight only in self-defense?"

* * *

 **Van Kleiss' lab**

Inside his lab, Van Kleiss smirked to himself. He had finally found the best ones to drag in from this new dimension he had discovered. It was a simple ship, one that was apparently called the _Steelhaven_ if what he had picked up over the dimension's radio waves was correct. Yes, it would be perfect since he could use its occupants and figure out how to take down the likes of the Dragon of Denver, not to mention those who stood against him in general.

Reaching out, he pressed a button on the console before him, his dimensional transport machine powering up to draw in the ship. Van Kleiss was sure he had figured out how to penetrate into the dimension that he had been calling O-000. And it began to work, for the dimensional wormhole was opening up before the ship. He sneered as he watched the magic finally happen.

Or so he thought...

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

The _Steelhaven_ was just before the dimensional wormhole, which was finally stabilizing and opening before them. However, it was _not_ because the enemy had finally breached their dimension. No, it was because the inhabitants had shut off their dimensional transit jamming technology, thus allowing the enemy to believe they had succeeded at long last. For behind the _Steelhaven_ was the flagship of the most elite unit that this dimension had to offer. It was a white ship with two leg-like extensions that were both hangers up top and weapons on the lower half. Two 'fins' stuck up in the back above the engines, one per side, and white wings with an outer red stripe on the front part. There were red accents and grey sections that held weapons on top of the hanger legs as well. On the outer sides of the 'fins' was the same golden symbol that was recognized as the symbol of the most elite unit too.

This ship was known by many names, but its most famous one was 'the White Legend', as it had been supposedly sunk many times, only to supposedly come back from the grave in the next battle. For everyone on the ship, this was not a regular mission. No, they were to head into the heart of whatever was causing those wormholes to appear, and it could kill them for all they knew! But the group also knew that there was a decent chance of making it through alive, since they had done this manty times before, although _those_ times had been on accident. This was the first time they were going through a wormhole already established on purpose.

Before the two ships, one behind the other, the wormhole stabilized and electricity began to draw in the _Steelhaven_ , which was crewed as per the plan. The smaller, white legged ship followed behind as closely as they could, only for the electricity to begin to draw them in too. Of course, because they had seen how the _Steelhaven_ was affected by the wormhole, the crew had been better prepared and everyone was now in seats or even holding onto something so they didn't get thrown around. Once the electricity had a hold of the _Steelhaven_ , the smaller ship was in its wake, also drawn in without the electricity gaining a hold of it. The two ships were sucked in, vanishing in a flash of light before the wormhole closed up and vanished...

* * *

 **'White Legend'**

A man with brown hair and dark blue eyes frowned as he watched the _Steelhaven_ getting pulled into the wormhole. "Is everyone strapped in or stabilized?" He asked as one of the sub-commanders of his unit nodded. It was the dark-blue haired, green-eyed admiral.

'Yes, sir." He replied. The Superior Commander nodded at the response.

"Good. Once the _Steelhaven_ gets drawn in, we'll be next." The Superior Commander Admiral noted as the other admiral nodded.

The ship he and his unit were on suddenly began to shake as they felt the suction of the wormhole pulling them in. The crew and his unit didn't cry out, as they were used to this occurring, although it was still unpleasant and unexpected when it did occur. But this was the first time they were entering a dimensional wormhole on purpose, since all the other times they had gone to different dimensions had been on accident, and randomly no less!

As the _Steelhaven_ vanished into the wormhole, the Superior Commander and his team realized they were next and braced themselves. The next thing they knew, there was a flash of light, and then they were pulled through space and time for a brief moment before they appeared in space again. Looking out the window of the bridge, the commander could see stars all around them, and before the ships was a planet that had satellites all around it. He frowned to himself at this. "This is similar to our universe." He noted before the admiral next to him spoke up.

"Yes, but there are no colonies, and the elevators are missing too." The admiral pointed out as the Superior Commander noticed those very things were indeed missing.

"Not to mention the _Celestial Being_." A blonde-haired commander with blue eyes and nasty scars on his face noted with interest.

Indeed, the Superior Commander could see the ship mentioned was missing.

He was about to speak when suddenly, the alarm sounded, making the team jump.

"We have an unknown vessel approaching!" The female Combat Information Control officer reported. Her blue eyes were revealed beneath curly brown hair that was short, and her rank was that of a technical sergeant. "Distance 150, point Red Alpha 9."

"Is it friend or foe?" The Superior Commander asked.

"Unknown." The technical sergeant replied. "All I can get is that it's black and coming at us." She then gasped as she saw the _Steelhaven_ descending ahead of them. "The _Steelhaven_ is descending without orders!"

"How?!" The commander demanded as he drifted over to her station.

The technical sergeant frowned at this. "It appears some kind of remote control is making it descend. The crew is also knocked out. It appears some kind of EMP disabled them and their ship."

A frown crossed her superior's face. "I see. It appears the EMP shielding we put in place is the only thing keeping us online and in control."

"Either that, or it's our ship's unique drive." The technical sergeant pointed out.

The captain of the 'White Legend' frowned at this. "What should we do?" She asked as she looked at the commander.

He frowned as he closed his eyes, pondering their next move. Then, it came to him. "We retreat for now. Hide behind the planet's moon for the time being." He said as he opened his eyes. "Once that ship passes, we can slip into a geosynchronous orbit around the planet and tap into the satellite network here to gather more information."

"And what then?" The blue-haired admiral asked as he looked at his superior.

"We descend to the planet and find out what we can about this place's culture." His friend and comrade replied.

"Or we could just descend and gather info the old fashion way since we could be picked up by the satellite network here anyway." A black-haired, red-eyed major suggested.

Looking at the major, the Superior Commander gave a smirk. "Well, it seems you were using your head for once." He joked as the major gave him a glare.

"Haha. Very funny." The major snarked back before the commander made his decision.

"He's right. We descend to the planet below." The Superior Commander said. "We can get the intel in a more discreet, and accurate, manner if we do it the old fashioned way." Glancing at the captain, he gave his order. "Take us in."

"To where?" The captain asked. Looking at the planet below, the commander gave a small smile.

"The west coast of what is North America." He said as the captain nodded and gave the order to descend to the world below.

* * *

 **Absolution**

TOM watched the odd ship with interest, seeing it descend to the planet Earth below. It had arrived with the first one, which was now descending as well, but with more of a remote frequency guiding it. However, the second one was not giving off such a frequency, which meant that whomever, or whatever, was onboard was still in control. "Well now, that's unusual." He noted before turning to SARA. "SARA."

 _"Yes TOM?"_ The AI asked as she appeared next to him.

"Alert Mayor Sebben we have new arrivals, two ships to be exact. One is steel-grey and blue, and the other one is white with red accents. The second one also has what appear to be two 'legs' on the front of it. He can't miss it if it comes to GrimmFall."

 _"Understood."_ SARA replied as she made to do just that.

Looking back at the two descending ships, TOM couldn't help but wonder what awaited them now. "Now, are these new guys friend or foe...?"

* * *

 **'White Legend'**

As the ship went through its descent, the Superior Commander looked at a blonde-haired, blue-eyed Petty Officer, 1st class. "How does our drive look?"

The Petty officer frowned. "Drive's still functional, but it's currently offline because of the dimensional wormhole putting out interfering frequencies. It will take a few days for it to come back online." He reported.

The commander nodded. "I see. Well, we might as well let the ones responsible for bringing us and the _Steelhaven_ here think we are stuck like they think we are." He said with a smirk.

"Oh! You mean trick them, and once we have what data we need, then we can just leave!" The blonde-haired, amber-eyed queen exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes." The commander replied. While he was in charge of the unit, she was _his_ superior, so that meant he had to do as she said when she pulled rank on him. Otherwise, it was _her_ who followed his orders when on the battlefield.

Looking at the CIC officer, the Superior Commander spoke. "Are the machines still functional?"

"Yes, sir." She replied. "The Justice, the Duel II, the Gaia, the Raptor, the Neo Blitz, and the Buster are all still functional."

"Good." The commander said with a nod. "We may need them at a moment's notice."

Looking out the window as the ship came to a slow flight path, revealing the planet's surface below, he narrowed his eyes. _'I just hope we don't need them...unlike last time...'_ He thought in wariness.

* * *

The white ship flew down as close as it could without giving away its profile, using the clouds to its advantage, as well as the fact that it was a spacecraft and could fly at higher altitudes than normal craft could.

Finding a suitable location, the ship then descended to sea level, landing on the water before submerging completely, sinking like the lost city of Atlantis itself. Soon, there was no sign of the ship, or that it had even been there...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Mayor Sebben was shocked by TOM's report. "Two ships were brought in by Van Kleiss' experiments?!"

 _"Yeah, and I don't like it one bit."_ The Toonami host replied as he looked at Mayor Sebben from his place on the bridge of the _Absolution_. _"This_ smells _of trouble."_

"But why bring two ships here?" The mayor asked as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "And where are they from?"

 _"I don't know, but I_ can _verify the white ship has been here before."_ TOM said seriously. _"I've seen it a few times before this, so I can take that this confirms my theory that they were, and are, from a dimension that has the ability to visit other dimensions, ours included."_

Mayor Sebben frowned at this. "Did it look like it carried weapons?"

 _"Not from what I could tell."_ TOM admitted. _"But I wouldn't put it past them to be armed."_

The mayor of GrimmFall nodded. "I see. Well, thanks for the report." Mayor Sebben said. "If anything comes up, let me know."

 _"Will do."_ TOM said before his image winked out.

Leaning back in his seat, Mayor Sebben placed his hands in front of his mouth as he pondered what this could possibly mean. _'Did Van Kleiss plan to bring those guys here? And if so, what for...?'_ He wondered to himself. Add in the fact that Sammael was after the Elementals on top of this new development, and the mayor had a suspicious feeling that the two events were _not_ coincidental. No, the timing was too close together to have been pure coincidence. _'Yes, Van Kleiss has to have planned on this and worked with Sammael to draw our attention away from the fact they want the Elementals.'_

But was it really that, or was it something more...?

* * *

 **West Coast of the United States**

Now established underwater, the famed 'White Legend' was now ready to make its debut in the universe that had been giving them so much worry.

Gathered in the briefing room, everyone on the ship, crew and pilot, was ready to hear what the plan was now that they were all settled in. Before them was their Superior Commander himself. "Okay, now that we have settled into our new position, our mission can truly begin." He said as he looked at the crew before him. "We are to gather as much information about this place as possible."

A hand shot into the air. It was the red-eyed major. "And how will we go about doing that?" He asked. "Infiltration?"

"Yes." His superior replied. "Infiltration is but one method we can use. We will also be gathering information from their radio and television broadcasts."

"What about actually going to libraries?" The amber-eyed queen asked. "Would that work too?"

The commander nodded at her response. "Yes, but if you had a library card."

"I don't mean taking the books." She snapped. "I meant just reading them!"

The glare from the commander said he didn't appreciate the snark, but he let it go as she was the queen of his home nation.

"So, who will be doing what?" A silver-haired, blue-eyed Rear Admiral asked as he looked at his superior.

"Good question." The red-eyed major muttered.

Turning to the two, the Superior Commander spoke. "We will be going in pairs of two." He replied as he brought up the list of who would go where.

"Team one will be as follows." He said as he named the members off. "C...Y... and K...Y..." He then pointed at the next team. "Team two is myself and N...I... Team three is S...A...and C...D... and Team four is L...H...and M..K..."

"Only four teams?" The red-eyed major asked. "Why?"

"The fewer sent out, the better." His superior officer replied. "Besides, the rest of you will be doing monitoring of the radio and television broadcasts to see what we can learn."

The team nodded as he looked at the six pilots with them. "You six will be sent out only if you are needed." The Superior Commander explained. "However, if I send one of you out, then it will be the one who can use stealth to their advantage." He added as he eyed a green-haired, brown-eyed 1st lieutenant pointedly.

"You can count on me." He said as he saluted.

The commander nodded. "Good." He said.

As the brown-eyed 1st lieutenant was given a glare by the icy-blue-eyed read admiral, the commander continued speaking. "Furthermore, the four teams of two will be sent to major areas of prominence." He then pointed at the map that had been 'obtained' from online. "The areas are as follows. Team one will be in the city of Seattle, team two will head to the biggest city here, team three heads to Denver, and team four will lurk in San Diego."

"Okay, so when do we leave?" The red-eyed major asked.

"As soon as possible." The Superior Commander replied. "I would also prefer it if you took your suits, just in case. They will provide you will some decent protection should you encounter anything unusual as well as conceal your identities here. The fewer who know of us, the better."

However, he was not aware that someone _had_ seen their ship and alerted one of the few powerful men who could do something about them if they turned out to be a threat...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Master Splinter entered, just as Mayor Sebben looked back at the rat Mobian. "To what do I owe the visit this time, Master Splinter?" The human asked as the Mobian chuckled.

"Nothing is owed this time, Mayor Sebben." The rat assured the man. "I merely came here to tell you of something I witnessed in my Crystal Vision Ball."

"I see." Mayor Sebben said as he leaned forwards. "And what is it you have seen?" He had a feeling what it was, but he wanted to be double sure from Master Splinter himself.

A sigh escaped the rat Mobian as he held up the ball. "This is what the ball saw." He said as an image of the same legged ship TOM had reported seeing came up. Mayor Sebben frowned at this.

"Master Splinter, I can assure you I have already been alerted to this ship's presence in our universe." He said as the Mobian looked up at him in surprise.

* * *

 _"In fact, this ship has been reported by a friend of mine, and it only confirms his suspicions that this vessel has dimensional transit technology." Mayor Sebben said._

As he spoke, the bridge of the unknown ship appeared with the crew onboard, some members talking to one another while others were making plans on where to go, what information they needed, etc.

* * *

Master Splinter nodded. "I see. So, your friend has seen this ship appear in our dimension before?"

"Yes. At least three other times." Mayor Sebben confirmed. "But this is the first time it appeared here without the usual flash of light that signals its leave and return."

The Mobian frowned at this. "Then that means the ship and its crew could have been brought here against their will."

"And that leaves us with one major concern." The mayor continued. "If the ship _was_ brought here against the will of its crew, what does that say? It's obvious they have dimensional transit technology, so that means they can enter and leave our universe at any time. So why would they let themselves be taken here against their will?"

Master Splinter had to admit, the implications this painted were not pleasant at all. "I only hope your intuition on this is wrong, Sebben." He said grimly. "For if these newcomers _are_ here on some mission, we will have to assume the worst."

The human before him nodded grimly. "I hope I am wrong too..." Mayor Sebben said as he looked out the windows of his office in GrimmFall.

* * *

 **West Coast of the United States**

 **Near Seattle**

Off the coast of the country, a white form emerged from the water before launching two watercraft, inflatable rigid hull boats called Zodiacs, which were to take four forms to the mainland United States. Once the Zodiacs were away, the ship descended below the waves again, just as the eight forms headed towards where there were docks in the city of Seattle.

All eight forms wore a white suit of some kind that was form-fitting, but with armor and some kind of breathing tank on the back. The helmets had only a dark-grey glass faceplate that concealed the faces of the forms wearing the suits, and on the chest plate of each form was a symbol that only TOM and Mayor Sebben had seen before. It was a golden Z with a golden four-pointed star behind it, and a golden v-chevron in front of the Z while metallic wings were extending out from behind the pointed star. On the right side of the chest plate were the letters UEN, and the left shoulder had their national flag on it while the right shoulder had the rank of each member on it. The left leg held a pouch that had explosives inside it while the right leg had a pouch that had within it tools for sabotage. The gloves were grey and the shoulder guards were as well. The boots were a grey color as well with black heels, and these heels allowed the forms to stick to any surface that could be stepped on due to the bottoms of the boots being modeled after a gecko's foot.

The two Zodiacs reached the port and pulled into a hidden location where they were tied off and left alone while the eight forms left them and made their way towards the city itself. Once away, the eight forms split into groups of two, with two of the forms entering an old building while the rest left for other areas unknown. In a matter of minutes, two people walked out. One was a male with brown hair and brown eyes and the girl had blonde hair and amber eyes. They were clearly twins. The boy wore a white shirt and khaki pants with red and black sneakers while the girl wore a blue shirt and black pants with combat boots that were grey. On their backs were backpacks, both grey in color.

The twins left and made their way around the city, blending in like they were meant to be there. But when the two looked at each other, the twins gave each other a discreet nod before continuing on their walk around Seattle.

* * *

'Ken' looked around as his twin "Kiara' stood beside him while they waited for the local bus. "So, what do you think we'll find here?" Kiara asked as she looked at her twin. The two were using code names in case they were found out. Ken shrugged.

"No clue, Kiara." He replied. "All that I know is that we have to find out what we can about this place."

Kiara nodded and looked back as the bus came up. The female twin had never been so glad this place seemed to use the typical American currency, and they each had a small amount that was to be used only for emergencies in their home. _'Who knew it would come in handy here?'_ She thought with a smirk before it faded as the bus came to a halt and the doors opened so the new passengers could get on.

The twins walked into the bus, paid their fare, and sat down. Their destination? The library.

* * *

 **GrimmFall Park**

Omnimon had just seen the teams retreat, along with Major Glory and everyone else before leaving himself. He had sensed the form beyond that portal, and it had been terrifying to say the least, and he was a _Royal Knight_! If _he_ was scared of that form, then the form's power was nothing to sniff at or even dismiss as weak. _'I faced down many Digimon that have been_ way _stronger than me, and yet I was_ scared out of my mind _by this form and its power!'_ He thought as he slumped down against a tree. _'If this form is_ that _strong, then I_ don't _want to know what kind of Fallen that form is...'_

Shannon then came up to him. "Are you alright?" She asked as the Royal Knight looked at her and stood up.

"Yes and no." He admitted. "I..." He looked down and sighed. "Let's just say that when I was in the middle of that fight I sensed a powerful foe. And believe me...if I am scared of a foe, then they have power that _far_ surpasses mine."

Shannon gaped. "But...you're a Royal Knight! How can _anyone_ be stronger than you?!"

"There _are_ those who are stronger than me." Omnimon countered with a cold glare. "And those opponents should _not_ be underestimated."

"But how can anyone be stronger than you?" Shannon pressed.

The Digimon sighed. "I might be strong yes, but there are Digimon and other foes here who can surpass my power." He then looked at her. "Remember those groups I told you about from my home, the Digital World?"

Shannon nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Because the Demon Lords surpass my power, as do the Celestial Angels and the Olympus Twelve." Omnimon replied. "As do other Digimon of immense power, like the leader of the Royal Knights, as well as the founder of the group."

"So, you're not the strongest, is that what you are saying?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. That is correct." Omnimon confirmed.

Shannon looked down and sighed. "Okay...I think I get it."

"Rest assured, I am still one of the strongest Digimon in the Digital World." Omnimon assured her. "I am just merely saying I do not stand at the very top as _the_ strongest out there."

"Okay..." Shannon sighed.

Omnimon looked back. "Come. Let us get out of here before anyone gets wind of us being here." He said as he turned to leave, Shannon following right behind him.

"But why?" She asked as he looked down at her.

Looking straight ahead again, Omnimon had one response. "I believe the girl and her adopted brother are going to fare just fine without me for the time being." He explained. "And it is I who needs to get stronger."

"Okay..." Shannon murmured as she looked back one last time before turning and running after the Royal Knight.

* * *

 **Van Kleiss appears to have breached Dimension O-000, taking two ships from it, albeit one unintentionally, or so it seems as Omnimon leaves GrimmFall to get stronger himself while four teams of two infiltrate the local life of four major cities, including GrimmFall itself. Who are these infiltrators, and what does this strange white ship mean for the GrimmFall universe? Are they friend or foe? Read on to find out~! :3**


	28. Arc II: Mission Complete

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **nightmaster000: Sorry I didn't reply to the one review that had a segment about Krunk meeting Kazemon. Yes, I know he is a good guy, and she will see that, but this is also a running gag since so many anime girls are hot in their respective anime series. In the end, the two will become friends, but I felt this was a good running gag for the moment. Once things kick off more intensely, then Kazemon and Krunk will become closer as friends, but nothing more. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Crystal Vision Ball_

 _An artifact of the Forgotten Age, this ball is used by Master Splinter to see what awaits down the road in the future, as well as see who will play pivotal roles in the fight against the Grimm and Fallen. This very ball is what he used to predict the rise of the Grimm Slayer, who took out a major player in the creation of new Fallen, the Grimmnoid cult. This artifact also predicted the arrival of new allies, the Legendary Warriors._

 _Now, Master Splinter has foreseen a third new arrival, but this time from a dimension that potentially has the power to turn the tide against the Fallen, or against the Huntsmen, Huntresses, Slayers, and heroes alike. That being said, if anyone gets their hands on the Crystal Vision Ball, because it allows the user to see into the future, they could turn the tide against the Grimm or against the heroes who fight them._

 _Because of this, Master Splinter has keyed in his spiritual energy so that only he can use the ball. However, this makes him a target as well now, because only he can use it thanks to this defense._

* * *

"Seeing the future can be exciting, can't it?" TOM asked as he closed the Crystal Vision Ball file. "You would be able to tell what scores you get on tests, as well as the correct answers. You could also see your own future and what you could possibly become."

He leaned back as he pressed a button on his left armrest. Up on the screen behind him came an image of a mechanical head similar to Dracon's, but at the same time different as well. The optics flared green as TOM looked back from the image. "If one can predict the future, they can also plan out battles and how to win based on that alone. However..." He leaned back again and tented his fingers. "Seeing the future and knowing all can also be a bad thing. Why? Because then those people have the potential to become dictators and cut down on any opposition that stands in their way."

TOM then faced the cameras. "So, if you had the potential to see the future, would you use it for good, or would you use it for evil? Sometimes, it's better to have too little information than too much."

* * *

 **Thorton, Colorado**

Dracon was horrified as the meat and carrot monster charged at Agunimon, who was standing against the wall with flames coming off of his form. **_"AGUNIMON!"_** Dracon shouted in horror. The monster shoved a hand with carrot fingers towards the Digimon, who hadn't moved once. Before the creation could skewer the Warrior of Flame alive however, the Digimon was quick to react, sending out a shockwave of fire with his right Tri-Knife. The fire wave hit the meat and carrot monster's hand, eliciting a screech of pain from it as the 'fingers' were lopped off. Dracon swore if he were still human he would be smiling in relief...

Until the monster drew back its remaining hand and hit the Digimon with another punch. Agunimon was completely caught off-guard as he was thrown back into the wall again, but near Dracon this time. The Gundam could see blood running down from the Warrior of Flame's mouth, indicating he had a lung injury of come kind. Dracon then remembered the Digimon's cracked ribs and winced. One of them had to have broken and pierced one of his lungs at worst or at best grazed it. The Food Witch laughed at the sight before her.

"Zee? You can't stand up to ze monster!" She crowed as Dracon growled and drew out his Hyper Beam sword.

"You leave them alone!" The Dragon of Denver growled, sounding almost like a real dragon, except for speaking in English. He ran at the Food Witch, but she just 'glided' to the side and then aimed her wand at the downed Agunimon and Kumamon, who had run over to check on the Warrior of Flame.

"I zink not!" The Food Witch purred before she aimed her wand and fired off a spell. Dracon realized what kind of spell it was and shouted.

"NO!" He exclaimed in horror, but Kumamon was able to dodge the spell by diving to the side as Agunimon dove to the ground, the spell hitting just above his head.

Dracon felt relief flood his body before he realized the extent of his predicament. The spell aimed at the two Digimon had not been the real threat...it had been a diversion to get at _him_! He looked back as the Food Witch sneered at him. "I zee ze trick worked vell." She purred. "Now I will make you into ze most delectable delicacy out there~!"

From his spot on the ground, Agunimon could see Dracon was in the toughest spot of his life. His fin funnels could not be deployed in time to deflect the spell that was surely prepared to be launched his way, and even if he did manage to dodge it, the Food Witch had _two_ wands at the ready, so she could hit him with the same spell, _twice_! He felt adrenaline rush through his body as he watched the Food Witch wave her wand and send a spell at Dracon. The Digimon didn't know why, but he felt hos body move into action against his will, and he found himself running towards Dracon without caring if that spell hit him or not. He didn't care if he himself was hit by it, just as long as Dracon was safe. At the same time, Agunimon felt this rush of energy fill him, and for a moment, he was confused and terrified at what he was feeling. However, when he felt the familiar pulse of a primal presence, the Warrior of Flame realized what this energy was, and for once, he embraced it.

He opened his mind and soul to the power, letting it fill his body and give him greater strength. He embraced the primal side of this power, and that was when the familiar coding surrounded his form. It was then Agunimon knew what was going on. He knew what to do next. _"SLIDE EVOLUTION!"_

Behind him, Dracon gaped as he saw this shimmering ribbon wrap around Agunimon's form, just as the spell came at the Warrior of Flame. The next thing Dracon knew, there was a bright flash of light as the ribbon dissipated into nothing but particles, just as the spell reached the duo. Or it would have if not for the actions of the form that came from the ribbon cocoon. For from the dissipating ribbon particles came a literal _explosion_ of fire and light; the fire was what hit the spell and caused the explosion that Dracon had to turn away from. As the smoke filled the room, Dracon ran his sensors at maximum, only to detect this _huge_ source of heat in front of him inside the smoke.

Turning his head to face the smoke, the Dragon of Denver saw a form inside the smoke. It had wings and a tail, not to mention stood taller than Agunimon had been. The form also appeared to have spikes on its arms and three claws per hand. As the smoke began to dissipate and fade, Dracon could now see the form inside much more clearly. The form had wings alright, and they were orange in color. The majority of the armor was red with hints of gold and white on it, and the head was white with horns on it. Two piercing blue eyes could be seen, and the red tail moved around in a threatening manner. Dracon couldn't believe what he was staring at. _'Okay, I_ know _I'm known as the Dragon of Denver, but_ this _is_ ridiculous _!'_ The Gundam thought to himself as he stared at the literal manifestation of his title before him. _'This is a_ literal _dragon!'_

The dragon before the mech let out a primal sounding roar, or was it a scream? Dracon couldn't tell, the voice was so gruff. The dragon flared its large orange wings and flew at the Food Witch, but she just pointed with her wand at the incoming creature. "Kill it." She ordered. "Kill it and ze small ones as well as ze Dragon zere."

Hearing that, the dragon's blue eyes glinted dangerously as it came to a hover and aimed its arms at the Food Witch and her creation. Dracon was confused before he saw something that stuck out to him. The spikes on the dragon's arms were not just spikes... _'Those are_ cannons! _'_ Dracon thought in realization, shocked that such a beast would have weapons of a technological nature. Then, the beast spoke. _"PYRO BARRAGE!"_ As soon as the dragon spoke those words in a male sounding voice, the cannons began to fire off _countless_ energy bullets that were red in color. The bullets impacted the meat and carrot creature, causing it to roar and screech in pain. He kept up the attack before the food creation launched its left fist at the dragon, literally! Dracon blanched as he saw that, but the dragon saw it incoming from the corner of his vision. One blue eye flicked to the left before he stopped firing and fire began to surround the dragon's form.

Seeing this, Dracon was reminded of Agunimon and his fire manipulation ability. It was similar, and yet so different as well. _"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"_ The fire was let loose at the meat and carrot monster's fist, incinerating it with the sheer heat of the attack. Dracon flashed his optics in a blink as the Food Witch snarled in anger. "How dare you!" She screamed, but the dragon didn't even flinch.

Instead, the dragon surrounded himself in fire once more and flew at the meat and carrot creature, one three-clawed hand drawn back to his side. As the food monster tried to attack with its spiked tail made of carrots, the dragon flew around that and then Dracon saw what was coming next. He made sure to look away as the dragon punched the food creation in the chest, his tri-clawed hand going through to the other side, holding something in his grasp. Pulling his arm out, the dragon looked at the object in his grasp with a confused look, or was it a thoughtful glance? Dracon didn't see the dragon's blue eyes then turn hard before he heard the sound of something being crushed in his grasp.

Looking back, Dracon could see the food creation was now just a pile of meat and carrots, leaving just him, the dragon, the Warrior of Ice and the Mobian child all in the room as the opponents of the Food Witch.

Dracon took a step forwards. "Well, Food Witch, it seems your plans have ended here."

"That's right." The dragon added, stepping forwards as well. "You will not pull this kind of thing again."

The Food Witch looked at the duo, one of which was called the Dragon of Denver, and the other of which was a literal dragon! They were in front of her main ingredients, but there was no way she could get past the two to get at them. Realizing this was a lost battle, she snarled. "You have not won ze battle yet, Dragon of Denver!" She shouted before bolting out of the small cottage, leaving behind the foursome.

Seeing her running, Dracon made to pursue her, but the Food Witch was one step ahead and managed to teleport away with another spell. He ran outside, just as she vanished beyond a hill. "Damn..." He swore as the dragon landed next to him. "She got away..."

"Yes, but we know she will be back." The dragon rumbled before Dracon looked back at him.

"Just...who are you?" He asked. "And where's my friend Agunimon?"

The dragon looked confused before looking himself over for some reason. Dracon watched as he titled his helm to the side before he jumped as the shimmering ribbon came back and upon dissipating again, he was staring at the familiar form of the Warrior of Flame. Agunimon looked quite shocked at something before he looked at Dracon.

The Gundam stared before he finally spoke. "What just happened back there?!" He demanded, almost shouting at the Digimon.

While Agunimon did wince at the loudness of his exclamation, he _did_ have an explanation, much to his credit. "Just calm down!" He exclaimed. "I can tell you."

"You'd better." Dracon rumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

A sigh escaped the Warrior of Flame. "What you saw was my other form."

"Other form?" Dracon asked in a skeptical manner.

"Yeah." Agunimon admitted. He then looked at the Gundam directly. "That was my Beast Spirit form, BurningGreymon."

"You mean...you have _two_ forms?" The Dragon of Denver asked.

Another nod was his answer. "Yeah. I'm what you call a Digimon." Agunimon said at last.

Upon hearing that, Dracon recalled the Grimm Slayer. He had revealed _he_ was a Digimon, so to hear Agunimon was one too was a bit of a surprise, but at the same time, it explained many things, including his reluctance to trust Dracon. Looking at the smaller form of the Warrior of Ice, Dracon had to assume he was a Digimon too (he would learn later that his assumption was correct).

"So, that form...was that your more powerful form?" Dracon asked.

"Yes." Agunimon replied. Looking down at his hands, he frowned to himself. "I just never expected to reach my more powerful Beast Spirit form again..." _'Or so soon...'_ He added as a mental afterthought. In truth, he had been expecting to take _longer_ to reach his Beast Spirit form instead of just a few weeks. While it was shocking to him, it also gave the Digimon hope he could reach his most powerful form as well, although he expected it to take much longer than it did his Beast Spirit form.

Dracon nodded. "Well, it was a good thing you did, then." He said as he looked at the Warrior of Flame. "I was sure I would be turned into a Food golem."

Agunimon chuckled a bit. "Yeah? I thought the same thing." He joked, making Dracon flash his optics in a blink.

"You did?" The Gundam asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah." The Digimon said. "I was expecting to get turned into one myself when I just darted forwards like that." He then looked down at his hands again. "I wasn't even thinking when I rushed towards you and that spell. The next thing I knew, I felt the power of my Beast Spirit and then..." He trailed off, letting Dracon know he was aware of what had happened.

"I saw that." Dracon said. "And to be honest, I'm surprised you were able to do that when I was certain you would become nothing but a food golem."

The Warrior of Flame nodded. Kumamon then spoke up. "Hey, thanks for the save." He said as Agunimon looked back at him and gave him the thumbs up. Dracon then spoke up.

"Okay. I think the mission is over for now. We also have a Mobian child to return to his parents." The Gundam said as looked at the two Digimon.

Agunimon nodded as poor Kumamon just looked confused. "What?"

His fellow Legendary Warrior just sighed. "It's a long story." Agunimon said as he ran a hand through his wild blonde hair. "And I'm not even sure I can explain it all that well myself."

Dracon gave a look that had to be a smirk. "Well, I can fill him in once we get this child back to his parents, if that helps."

Agunimon looked at Dracon with a smile. "Thanks." He said. "The help would be appreciated."

Dracon grabbed the child's hand as he left the cottage, Agunimon and Kumamon right behind him.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

Ken and Kiara walked into the library, both surprised to see humans with animal-like traits and animals that were walking and talking like humans. At once, the two were on high alert, their training telling them things were not what they seemed to be. Kiara's amber eyes looked around, but nothing stood out aside from the unusual humans and animals. Her twin's hand on her shoulder made her calm down somewhat, and she forced herself to relax her stance and body. There was no need to make herself look like an attacker when all they were doing as looking for information.

The twins made their way to the local history section, and Ken grabbed the first book he saw off the shelf. At once, his eyes went wide at the title. _'Aura and Its Uses?'_ He thought to himself. Putting the book down, he slipped out what looked like a pair of reading glasses, but with his eyesight, who needed them? No, these had a small camera installed in the left side of the lenses holder, and he pressed the button to activate the recording and transmission function. At once, it began to record what Ken was seeing. His eyed skimmed over the contents of the book while his twin sister Kiara was doing the same, but with a book about the Grimm themselves.

Looking through the books they had chosen, the twins recorded lots of information that was useful for their mission.

And back on their mothership, the information was being recorded into the ship's database. The Superior Commander of their unit was reading over the information as it came to the bridge, where he was standing with a few others of his team.

"Well, that's unexpected." The blonde-haired, blue-eyed commander noted. "These guys use this Aura?"

"It appears so." His superior agreed.

The silver-haired rear admiral snorted. "It's not as disturbing as the information about these Grimm is." He countered as the commander looked over at the other screen and frowned. "A substance that can manifest as these things? Hardly believable if you ask me."

"Remember, we are in a new universe." His superior reminded him. "And our last excursion to a new universe resulted in us learning about humans who could turn into giant humanoids."

The rear admiral glared at the Superior Commander, but he didn't reply to the reminder. He knew very well what his superior meant.

Just then, the blue-haired admiral spoke up. "Did you guys get the images of those beings in the library when they entered?"

His superior nodded. "We did." The brown-haired man replied. "And it's not that unusual to see new life forms in different universes."

"Well, either way, we should be wary in case those beings try to attack us." The blue-haired admiral warned. "We have no idea what their abilities are."

The commander nodded, knowing his friend and fellow ace pilot was right in many valid ways.

But what kind of information would they be able to gather...?

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon and Kazemon stared as Major Glory pounded his fist into the ground and let out a scream of pain and anguish. Both Digimon didn't know what to do, or how to help him. As much as they wanted to head over there, with Krunk and Valhallen keeping them back, there wasn't much they could do.

Kazemon looked at Lowemon, concerned now. "What do we do?" She asked as the Warrior of Darkness frowned behind his facemask.

"There's nothing we _can_ do at the moment." He admitted at last as he looked back at her. "As it stands, that Fallen's energy was _much_ stronger than the one we faced."

The Warrior of Wind shuddered as she recalled the energy she had felt from that portal. It had felt suffocating, like she couldn't breathe because of it, it was that intense. "Yeah..." She murmured as she shivered, grasping her arms and rubbing them.

Krunk saw this and made to move to hug her, but Lowemon was the one to do that instead, making Krunk feel jealous. He frowned as he glared at the Warrior of Darkness, but he didn't move towards the pretty wing lady.

The two Digimon stood there, looking back at the now silent Major Glory, who had his head down and his eyes hidden from view as he knelt there on the ground.

Kazemon couldn't help but wonder what his issue with this Sammael was. But would he trust them enough to tell them...?

* * *

 **Thorton, Colorado**

Dracon, Agunimon, Kumamon, and the Mobian child made their way back into the ruins of the town, the Gundam looking for anyone that could be the boy's parents. The two Digimon also looked around, but there was no sign of the child's parents. At least, until a panicked looking Mobian matching the boy's appearance came running out. "Willy?!" She exclaimed as she knelt down and hugged the young dog Mobian.

"Momma!" He exclaimed as he hugged her back.

Looking up, the female dog Mobian gave Dracon a smile. "Thank you for saving my son, Dragon of Denver!" She said with relief. "I was worried someone had gotten to him when he didn't come back yesterday."

Dracon just waved off the thanks. "Just doing my job." He said. "Besides, he just had the luck of being there when I was in the middle of a mission."

"Where was he?" The dog Mobian asked as Dracon froze. There was _no_ way he was telling this young mother her son had almost become a dish of the Food Witch, thank you very much!

Luckily, Agunimon had a back-up story in mind. "He was hiding in the woods where we were completing the mission." The Warrior of Flame replied.

Her gaze moved to the Digimon, taking in his appearance. He didn't look like any Huntsman she knew of, but then again, many new Huntsmen were appearing every week, so she chalked up his presence here as a newcomer to the trade. Very few lasted long in the field, but something told her he would go far.

"Well, thanks for finding him." She said with a smile. The Warrior of Flame just gave her a thumbs up before Dracon spoke. "C'mon. Our train leaves soon." He said as he left for the station, the two Digimon following behind him.

It didn't take long for all three to board the Denver Bullet-C back to the city, and once situated on the train, Dracon looked to Agunimon. "Okay, spill it." He said as the Warrior of Flame gave the Gundam a confused look. "How bad?"

At once, Agunimon realized what Dracon meant as his chest flared with pain again. He winced, making Dracon flare his optics. "How bad?" He asked again as the Digimon sighed.

"I don't know…" He admitted. "I just know it hurts...bad..."

"What does?" Kumamon asked as Dracon looked back at him.

"Let's just say Agunimon here has a couple of cracked ribs that could have been broken in that fight." The Gundam said, wisely leaving out the fact that _he_ was the cause of the warrior's cracked ribs.

Kumamon was shocked as his eyes went wide at the revelation. Leaning back in his seat, Agunimon panted a bit more heavily now, feeling his chest aching more and more the more he breathed. He was sure he was going to devolve back to human form at that point, but he wasn't going to let that happen if he could help it. It was taking more and more of his concentration to keep his Digimon form, but he was doing his best to keep it together until they reached Dracon's house.

For his part, Dracon could see Agunimon was having trouble staying focused on him and the Warrior of Ice. It was like he was trying to keep himself conscious, or at least struggling with the effort of it. "Agunimon?" Dracon asked, worried now. "Are you okay?"

To his credit, the Digimon nodded and was able to respond. "Yeah..." He rasped, his chest moving more heavily with the effort of trying to stay conscious.

"You don't look so good." Dracon noted, causing the Warrior of Flame to shoot him a glare in response. Dracon felt a mental smirk cross his mind at the response he had received. If that was Agunimon's response, then he seemed to be fine for the moment.

The Denver Bullet was moving as fast as it could go, much to the Dragon of Denver's relief. Looking back at the Grimm-map that was on the wall beside their seats, he could see there were no Grimm detected near the tracks, which was a good sign as well. It meant there would be no slowing down and the train would arrive on time this time around.

As it was, by the time the bullet train arrived in the city of Denver, Agunimon could feel his mind wanted to black out, but he wouldn't allow it. Not yet...not when they were so close! Dracon helped the Digimon to his feet, which the Warrior of Flame was _extremely_ grateful for. As they left the train with Kumamon behind them, the Warrior of Flame could feel his consciousness beginning to fade, but he shook his head and forced himself back into the world of consciousness. He couldn't black out now!

However, his limbs felt like they were getting heavier and heavier, and the Digimon was sure he was losing the battle to stay awake. He couldn't even hear Dracon's assurances that they were close to his home now. As soon as the Warrior of Flame heard the sound of the door opening, he knew where they were. Agunimon looked back at Dracon as his vision began to blur. "Thanks..." He rasped out before everything finally went black and the pain faded.

* * *

Dracon felt panic fill his body as Agunimon finally blacked out and went limp in his grasp. For his part, the Warrior of Ice didn't panic, but he did show concern for his fellow Digimon. But what happened next stunned both the Warrior of Ice and the Dragon of Denver himself. What appeared to be that shimmering ribbon appeared around Agunimon's form before dissipating into smaller particles a few seconds later. But what was inside surprised the Gundam. The form that emerged from the ribbon's particles was not the Warrior of Flame, but a _human boy_ with brown hair, goggles around his neck, and wearing a yellow t-shirt with an odd symbol on it, with a red outer shirt and combat green pants, matching gloves, and yellow and red sneakers.

While surprised, Dracon figured that he would get answers when the boy awoke. Looking at the Warrior of Ice's face, he could see the smaller Digimon was surprised by this new occurrence, but he didn't press the issue. Dracon looked away and turned his gaze towards the window. Looking outside, he pondered on what this meant. Was this a Semblance? Or was it something else...?

* * *

 _Dark armor that looked sinister was revealed as the form stepped out of the shadows. Many eyeballs could be seen on it as the skull-like facemask was revealed, and two red eyes gleamed with a sinister intent. Long blonde hair that was straight hung down behind the form's back, and it spoke in a rough, almost rattlely voice._

 _"You have a request for me?" The form asked._

 _"Yes, I do." The form in shadow replied as the first form's red eyes narrowed._

 _"And what would this request be?" The skull-like form asked._

 _A sinister gleam appeared in the concealed form's eyes. "I just need you to take an artifact from someplace." The form said as it leaned forwards, revealing the face of Monkey Fist. "I only need you to take an artifact from the Justice Friends HQ."_

 _"And what's in it for me?" The form asked as Monkey Fist sneered._

 _"You seek an opponent, yes?"_

 _The form's red eyes went wide in surprise. "How did you...?"_

 _"I could see it in your eyes." Monkey Fist purred. "There is someone you are after, is there not?"_

 _The form looked down at his...hands...where blood-red blades sat. "Yes...There is..." He murmured._

 _"Then help me get what I want, and I can help you get what you want." Monkey Fist said with a smooth tone. "What do you say?"_

 _Looking back up at him, the form nodded. "Of_ course..."

* * *

 **Agunimon and Dracon complete the mission, saving both the Warrior of Ice and the Mobian child from the Food Witch, and the Digimon is able to reach his more powerful Beast Spirit form before devolving back to human state once back at Dracon's home as two infiltrators from dimension O-000 find information for their unit while Monkey Fist enlists the aid of a former foe of the Legendary Warriors just as Lowemon and Kazemon wonder how they can help Major Glory. What will happen next? And what new foes await the seven Digimon? Read on to find out~! :3**


	29. Arc II: Metal Men and Discoveries

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: 'White Legend'_

 _A white ship that looks like a ghost, the 'white legend' is said to sail the seas and take the souls of any who see it to the afterlife. It appears in a flash of light, gathers up the souls it can, and then vanishes in the same flash of light, with its victims to never return. Or so it is claimed. In reality, the 'White Legend' is a famous warship that has dimensional transit abilities._

 _Known only as the 'White Legend', this ship's real name is known only to its crew. Many Huntsmen and Huntresses have claimed to see the ship emerge from the water's depths, like an ocean-going specter that comes to the surface only when danger lurks nearby. Of a more subtle, but still important, note, when the white ship appears, there are reports of what look to be metal men coming out of it. This has led to many of the leading scientists to try and examine footage of the 'Metal Men', but all photos and video have only been grainy at best, and outright unviewable at worst. Many have said the 'White Ship' puts out waves that disrupt electronics because it is a ghost, but others claim the ship has jamming technologies that make the 'Metal Men' unviewable._

 _Whatever the cause, the 'White Legend' and its 'Metal Men' have left an impact on popular culture._

* * *

"Conspiracy theories are often the bread and butter of the movie industry." TOM said as he closed the 'White Legend' file. "But how many of those theories are true?" He leaned forwards and pressed a button on the right armrest of his chair. "Take the conspiracy theory of a secret group bent on world domination." He added as the images of several aristocratic looking old men appeared on the screen behind him. "In one world, it's just that, a theory. But in another..."

TOM trailed off as the screen changed to show an expansive room that held those very same old men in orange prison jumpsuits, with soldiers in uniform all around them, the world leaders before them, many looking quite angry, including the brown-haired female politician from before, as well as the amber-eyed queen. "It was not just a conspiracy theory." He finished. "It was real, and those behind the plot were convicted of many crimes, including war crimes and crimes against humanity."

He then looked to the camera. "So, what would you do if a conspiracy theory turned out to be true? Would you take action against the ones who were behind it, or would you go along with them?" TOM asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Because either way, the world is made up of many mysteries, including those created by humans."

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

Ken and Kiara were leaving the library, having gathered what information they could from the books they had been reading. Although they had gotten through a lot of the books in the library regarding Aura, Semblances, Dust, Faunus, Mobians, Fallen, and Grimm, there was still much more to go through, so they would have to make a few more trips if they wanted to get all the information the place had.

"I can't believe there are humans here that have animal-like traits." Kiara said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah. And to think their situation is similar to what ours once was." He added, his voice and gaze distant as he remembered the wars he and his twin sister had been involved in. Kiara knew what her brother was thinking and nodded in agreement. She had been in those wars as well, and the memories still kept her up at night sometimes.

"If that's the case, then can't we do something?" Kiara asked as her twin brother looked back at her. "I mean, isn't that why our unit was formed?"

"Caga-err...Kiara, the unit was formed to keep the peace between the two groups in _our_ universe, not here." Ken reminded her, catching himself before he said her real name. "You know that."

Kiara looked down, frowning to herself. Yes, she knew that, but that didn't stop them from doing the same thing in other universes they had visited after the wars in their own had ended. "Yeah, but we still did the same thing in those other universes we visited before we came here." She pointed out as she looked back up at her brother.

Ken frowned, but he knew she was right. "Our orders are to remain undercover. We can't take action until we know more about this place. If we just start working towards the aid of the Faunus here, we might make things worse. It could be the culture here for all we know!"

The female twin looked down again, clenching her fists. She knew her brother was right, but that still didn't make it right.

Kiara looked back up and made to speak, only for a scream to erupt across the city skyline. The twins looked back as someone pointed in the direction of the forest on the outskirts. "GOLIATHS!"

"What?!" Kiara exclaimed in shock as this large form that was the size of a 20 story building came rushing into the city. It was black and had two tusks, as well as a bone-like face that had hints of red on it, and red eyes. Ken pulled his sister close to him as the local police and Huntsmen came running to try and slay the beast, but given its size, very little could be done about it, because their more powerful weapons did little against its thick skin and large size.

"Kira-err, Ken...I think..." Kiara began as Ken nodded.

"Yeah...I think we should." He agreed.

Ken reached into his back pocket and pulled out a communicator that looked like a cell-phone. He flipped through the contacts before he pressed the 'call' button.

 _"What is it?"_ The voice of their superior officer asked.

"We have a large life-form." Ken reported. "It's black in color with red eyes and a white bone-like plate on the head with two tusks. Stands about 20 stories tall, and looks like an African elephant." He winced as a car of the local authorities was smashed by the large being. "The local law enforcement can't do much against it, and large numbers of civilians will be hurt if that thing isn't taken out fast!"

There was silence for a few seconds, and it seemed like the longest few seconds of the twins' lives. Each one seemed o stretch into hours as they waited for orders on what they should do next. Ken felt like screaming into the com-unit at his superior officer to take action, and he would have if not for the next words to come out of the device.

 _"Retreat to a safe area."_ The voice replied at last. _"Mobilization is about to commence."_

Hearing those last five words, the twins knew what was coming. Kiara looked at Ken with a grin as the male twin returned it before they ran to find a safe hiding spot.

* * *

On the 'White Legend', the alarm was sounding, which meant it was time to send out the machines.

The six assigned pilots ran to their respective machines and boarded them, all wearing the white flight suits that every member had. One went to a reddish machine that had a large crest sticking straight up, one went to a machine that was mostly black, one went to a machine that was black and grey, one went to a machine that was dark grey, grey, grey-blue, and dark grey-blue, one went to a machine that was grey in color, and the last one went to a machine that was dark green, dark brown, and tan.

The first machine's optics flared on, revealing a green color. The next one had red optics come online, the third had red optics, the fourth had golden optics, the fifth had red optics, and the last one had green optics. The first machine made its way to the hanger catapult as the white ship surfaced and the hanger door opened. At the same time, the second machine was also on the second catapult. Both hanger bays were open, allowing the two machines to see the outside.

 _"Justice, you're clear to launch."_ A female voice said as the dark-blue-haired admiral looked out, his green eyes turning hard.

"Admiral Zala, Justice, launching!" He exclaimed as his machine was launched.

 _"Neo Blitz, you're clear to launch."_ The female voice said.

"1st Lieutenant Amalfi, Neo Blitz, launching!" The first lieutenant said as his machine took flight as well.

 _"Gaia, you're clear to launch."_ The female voice said.

"Captain Yuy, Gaia, launching!" The captain, who had blonde hair and magenta eyes, exclaimed as her machine took to the air.

 _"Duel II, you're clear to launch."_ The female voice reported.

"Rear Admiral Joule, Duel II, launching!" The silver-haired rear admiral exclaimed as he took flight.

 _"Raptor, you're clear to launch."_ The female voice reported.

"Commander Lockheed, Raptor, I'm going airborne!" The commander, who had blonde hair and green eyes, exclaimed as he transformed his machine into a flight form upon leaving the ship's hanger.

 _"Buster, you're clear to launch."_ The female voice told the last pilot.

"Commander Elsman, Buster, cleared to launch!" The commander, who had dark skin, blonde hair, and violet eyes, said as he felt the rush of leaving the white ship behind.

The six machines formed up and took the flight path that would lead them to the fight in Seattle.

* * *

 _"All machines are launched and headed your way."_ The admiral's voice said as Ken looked back at the com-unit's screen. _"Make sure you stay out of sight and away from the battle zone."_

"You got it." Ken said before the image of his superior officer winked out and he looked at Kiara. "Let's get out of here."

The female twin nodded and followed her brother towards where a group of people was running to safety.

As the large Goliath Grimm made its way through the city, demolishing a few buildings whenever it chose to, the six machines from the white ship flew down lower. Or rather, four did, with one blending in to look like an F-22 fighter jet, and the last one was nowhere to be seen, owing its lack of presence to a stealth field that no Fallen would expect to exist. As soon as they were within range, one of the machines flew in close. It was the red one, drawing out a hilt that then ignited into a twin-bladed beam saber not unlike the Dragon of Denver's, just scaled up and more powerful. Flying in low, the red machine drew back the beam blades, slashing at the Goliath's side.

While the normal weapons of the police and Huntsmen had done little against it, the weapons of this machine actually did some damage, causing smoke to billow out of the wound. The Goliath turned and swung its trunk at the red machine, which flew back to avoid getting hit. To the Huntsmen, it was clear this was a younger Goliath, as it was attacking a human city when others of the same species avoided such places.

The Grimm turned back to face the humans, Faunus, and Mobians before it, only for another machine, one that looked like a mechanical animal almost, to dart in front and turn into a more humanoid form. The optics flared blue as the machine then drew out what looked like a scaled-up version of the Dragon of Denver's beam rifle/magnum, only to aim it at the Goliath and fire.

The beam sped towards it and made impact, but didn't do much damage otherwise, save for some slight singeing of the black skin/fur it had. The Goliath Grimm turned and raised up its trunk before letting out a loud bellow from its trunk. The soundwaves flew towards the organic beings behind the machine, which turned around and knelt over the gathered Huntsmen and police officers, using its own body to shield them from the attack. While the machine's weight would normally be enough to keep it from moving, this attack actually _pushed_ the machine over a few times, which forced the police and Huntsmen under it to move into the attack, where they were either killed instantly, maimed, or critically hurt. The black and grey machine managed to get to one knee and look at the Grimm with flared blue optics. It pulled the same weapon the red machine had, but with only one beam blade this time, and rushed towards the Goliath, intending on slicing off the trunk.

But the Grimm caught onto the move and swung its appendage, impacting the black and grey machine and sending it into the exterior of an office building. Rubble and debris fell around the machine, exposing the office workers inside to the fight outside.

As if in anger, another machine, the blue and grey one, flew in and drew back a metallic fist, intent on slugging the Grimm in the face, but the Goliath was quick to use its trunk to grab the oncoming machine and throw it aside like a ragdoll.

People looked up as they heard what sounded like fighter jet engines, only to see what looked to be an F-22 _transform_ into its more humanoid form. The optics flared red as it flew in, the beam gun drawn out and aimed. It fired, aiming at the Goliath's eyes. Many people thought the shots would miss, only for the two beams to actually hit home; to hit two small targets like the eyes of a Goliath Grimm from such a distance was no small feat, so it meant the machine's pilot was either using some extremely precise targeting equipment or had exceptionally good aim and eyesight.

The Goliath bellowed in pain, its trumpet filled with agony. The fighter-like machine pulled away as another one emerged from literally nowhere, looking like a shadow that came from the ground itself. It aimed its shield arm and fired off three pole-like weapons at the Goliath's side. All three impacted, digging straight into the Grimm's form and causing more smoke to emerge from the wounds. The last machine came down and landed, aiming what looked like a large rifle, much larger than anything seen before, at the Goliath. The rifle was actually _two_ rifles connected together, each about the size of the other ranged beam weapons used by these machines, if not a bit bigger. The last machine's optics flared green as it then pulled the trigger and a golden beam lanced out of the barrel towards the Grimm.

While it could still hear, the Goliath was too slow in turning and the beam _pierced through_ the bone-like plating on the head, surprising many of those who were still in the area to see the fight.

* * *

Admiral Zala saw the large elephant-like creature down below him causing all sorts of damage. He growled as he flew in, drawing out his twin-bladed beam saber and slashing at the creature's side. His beam blades cut through the black skin/fur with some ease, causing the wound to billow out thick smoke, much to his surprise and confusion. However, he could see the thing was starting to slow down, which made him wonder if this stuff was like its blood. He came to the conclusion it had to be as he watched its movements slow down somewhat.

His lock-on alarm bleeped, making him swear as he pulled back on the controls, pulling his machine back from being slammed by that large trunk. The admiral had never felt so glad for his genetic status at that moment in time. Had he not been what he was, he could have been killed easily!

Below him, Admiral Zala could see Captain Yuy's machine running in in its quadruped form. He hoped she could be alright.

In truth, Captain Yuy was a bit freaked out by this thing, but her training told her that defense of the innocent before this beast came first. She turned her machine into its true bipedal form, pulling out her beam rifle and firing it at the beast. Much to her surprise though, the beam didn't do as much damage as she had hoped. The black creature turned to face Captain Yuy, and raised up its trunk. As it then bellowed, she could literally see the soundwaves coming at her and the people behind her machine. Captain Yuy, acting quickly, turned her machine around and knelt as close to the ground as possible to protect the bystanders from being hit by the attack. She felt her machine shaking with the vibrations, and while the machine itself was heavy enough to avoid most winds blowing it over, the _sheer force_ behind those soundwaves was enough to push her machine over a few times. Captain Yuy cried out as her machine rolled three times before coming to a stop.

Looking up, Captain Yuy could see the people she had tried to defend getting either instantly killed, maimed, or critically injured by the attack. Her eyes turned hard as she got her machine into a kneeling position and pulled out her beam saber. With a shout, she charged at the creature, intent on removing that trunk so it couldn't use that attack anymore. But before she could, the captain felt her machine shake as the trunk slammed into her machine's side, sending it into the side of a building. It was only by pure luck that no one had been in the area where she hit, but Captain Yuy had the feeling if she moved, then the people inside would be exposed to that sound attack. The rubble from her impact stayed around her machine, but she knew she could move if she had to. Looking back into the sky, the captain could see the grey and blue machine rushing in, which was just like Rear Admiral Joule.

Sure enough, Rear Admiral Joule was more than angered by what he had seen. Seeing people getting killed by such an attack was enough to make his SEED explode in his mind's eye, but that also clouded his sense of judgement due to the method he had used to enter it. A cry erupted out of him as he flew his machine in, the left fist drawn back to nail this creature in the eye, but his machine shook as the trunk wrapped around the left ankle of his machine, and then with one swift move, _threw_ his machine onto Captain Yuy's. He grunted as the cockpit shook with the impact. It was lucky their machines were able to withstand being slammed into one another, or there would have been two explosions in the area. Rear Admiral Joule looked up and spoke. "All yours..." He said over the com-line.

The sound of jet engines over the com-line was his response. Commander Lockheed's machine was the only one with those kinds of engines.

With a whoop, Commander Lockheed flew in, turning his machine from fighter form into its humanoid form. He pulled the 'Musket' beam rifle and aimed it as he flew in closer and lower. His targeting reticle flashed and bounced around before it flashed red and beeped, signaling a lock. He smirked, pulling the trigger. Two shots sped out as he pulled up and away from that trunk. Coming to a hover, the commander watched as the two shots impacted the beady red eyes, earning a bellow of pain from the black creature below him.

Below Commander Lockheed's machine, 1st Lieutenant Amalfi emerged from stealth mode, approaching the black beast from the shadows. He aimed his shield's weapons at the beast, firing off the 'Trikeros" darts at the thing. The three white weapons impacted the side of the black creature, digging in deep due to the thrust of being launched from their holders. More smoke billowed from the wounds, which, while confusing for 1st Lt. Amalfi, also signaled the beast was wounded even more. An alert from his cockpit's console alerted the green-haired man to his final comrade landing. He looked back, just in time to see the dark green, dark brown, and tan machine landing a ways off beside him.

Commander Elsman landed his machine next to the 1st lieutenant's machine as he eyed the wounded beast before them. It was hard to believe such a thing of such a size could exist, but they had a mission to complete, so there was no time to awe over it at that point in time. Commander Elsman's violet eyes narrowed as he took aim with his connected rifle, the targeting system locking on. A beeping sound signaled the target was locked on, and he pulled the trigger. Like he had seen so many times before, the golden beam lanced out and towards the wounded black creature. It turned its head to face him, but that was only its own undoing. The golden beam penetrated through its skull and that bone-like plating on the top of its head. The beast stopped moving as the beam faded away. But what happened next confused the entire team of six pilots.

Everyone, pilot, Huntman, police officer, and civilian, watched as the Goliath Grimm faded away as its body slowly fell, becoming nothing but smoke before hitting the ground.

Inside his machine, Commander Elsman lowered his machine's weapon as he watched this with a frown on his face. "Well, that was unexpected." He said as he got a snort from Rear Admiral Joule over the com-line.

 _"Yeah, but isn't everything else we see unusual?"_ He countered before a familiar voice came over their consoles.

 _"All pilots, report in."_ It was their superior officer.

"Commander Elsman here." The commander said. "Thing's been taken out."

 _"Good. Any civilian casualties?"_ Their superior asked.

A sigh escaped Commander Elsman as he reached up and removed his helmet, revealing his dark skin and the famed 'Snoopy' cap that the pilots wore. "Yeah, quite a few." He admitted as he removed the cap, revealing his blonde hair underneath it. "But it would have been worse if not for your sister."

 _"I see. Return to the ship."_ His superior ordered. Commander Elsman nodded.

"Will do." He replied before closing the line and reopening the channel between the six of them. "Well, you heard him guys. Time to head back."

 _"What about...?"_ 1st Lt. Amalfi asked as Commander Elsman looked back at his machine through the cockpit's cameras.

He gave a wry smirk. "We'll just explain it to him that the thing became smoke."

 _"That thing was scary..."_ Captain Yuy murmured in a timid voice. Commander Elsman frowned at her reaction. It wasn't like her to revert to being a scared child in thought under normal circumstances.

"Yes, but the civilians were more important than your fear." He reminded her in a gentle tone. "And you did a good thing out there."

Hearing his words seemed to settle her down, as the black and grey machine took to the air, the others following after. Commander Elsman was last to take off, but not before he had his machine give the police and other authority figures there a salute with two fingers. Then, he took off as well.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon looked at the unknown boy who was now resting on the couch in the family room. It had been several hours since seeing Agunimon turn into this kid, and the Gundam had to admit, it was a bit disturbing for him to have drawn in a kid into such dangerous work. But at the same time, the way the Warrior of Flame had handled himself was an indicator this kid had experience with combat, so he wasn't sure _what_ to make of this.

On one hand, err...servo, this was a child, someone who could be going to school, trying to find a date, having sleepovers, playing sports, etc. Such a person didn't need to be involved in combat, let alone being a Huntsman. On the other...servo, this kid had shown he could handle the stress of combat just fine, and was quite adept at it too, if the way he handled the change in fighting styles was any indication. The Dragon of Denver looked at the kid again before sighing and turning away from him. When this kid woke up, he owed him an explanation...

* * *

 **Outskirts of GrimmFall**

Omnimon and Shannon were making their way back to the van when the Digimon stopped. Shannon noticed this and stopped as well. "Something wrong?" She asked as he looked back, his blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting the feeling something isn't right." He replied. "Like there's a..." At once, his eyes went wide before he shoved Shannon to the ground. "GET DOWN!"

The two were missed by an explosive shell, which exploded behind them, where they had been mere seconds before.

Looking up, Omnimon could see what looked like a turtle Mobian, one that had a pole that was smoking from one end, and a purple headband around where the eyes were, with two eyeholes so the Mobian could see out of it. The Mobian looked like a ninja, and Omnimon growled to himself as he got to his feet.

"And who are you?" He asked as he faced the Mobian.

"I was going to ask the same thing." The turtle Mobian replied. "Because I've never seen you before." He readied for combat, spinning his pole a few times before pointing it at the Digimon. "Are you a Fallen?"

Omnimon's eyes narrowed a bit at that. "Why would I be a Fallen if I have disbanded the Grimmnoids?"

Hearing that seemed to surprise the Mobian, but he didn't lower his guard. "Really? Because I heard the one responsible for that rides around on a white horse called..."

"Called Adam, has blue eyes that are forever shut, a face full of blonde hair, wears a priestly outfit, black on white, while wielding a black scythe with a white blade, called Holy Blade Eve, and has a Semblance called Purification." Omnimon finished. "Yes, I know of that spiel that the media has come up with." He then shook his head. "Humans tend to perceive everything they claim as correct, even when it is not." He then sighed. "It can be quite annoying, but I suppose it works in my favor too, since everyone else is expecting to encounter that mythic figure instead of me."

The Mobian blinked before he lowered his weapon. "So...you're _not_ here to claim the Elementals?"

"Why would I?" Omnimon countered. "The Elementals are not of my concern." He added. "And besides, I know two of them, so there is no need for me to hunt them down."

The turtle Mobian blinked again before he dropped his guard at last and walked over to him. "Well, sorry about that." He said as he held out a hand towards the Royal Knight. "I'm Donatello, but my brothers call me Donny."

Omnimon blinked before he materialized one of his replica hands, the one in his WarGreymon head-hand, and opened the mouth so he could shake Donny's hand. "You can call me Rik."

"Rik?" Donny asked as Omnimon nodded.

"Yes, but only because I do not like my real name getting out there." He replied. "It's an alias."

"Oh! I see. If you go by an alias, no one will know your real name and it will throw others who are looking for you off your trail even further!" Donny exclaimed as he came to the realization.

Omnimon chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that's correct."

"So...no hard feelings about attacking you two?" Donny asked in a sheepish manner as the Digimon chuckled again.

"No offense taken, my friend." He assured the turtle Mobian.

Donny smiled. "Hey! Why don't I show you around GrimmFall?" He asked. "My master's here for a while, so why not?"

Shannon and Omnimon looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Donny, who was still smiling at them. The two looked at each other again before Shannon looked back at Donny with a matching smile. "Sure." She said as Omnimon nodded.

Donny smiled even more. "That's great!" He exclaimed. "C'mon!" He pulled both along, earning yelps from each in response.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Things were still not changing with the unknown boy's condition, or so Dracon had assumed until a scan had revealed his injuries were healing much faster than expected, much to the Gundam's relief. In fact, it wasn't until about 12 hours later that the shimmering ribbon reappeared around the boy before it dissipated into particles again, revealing Agunimon's form once more. By now the Warrior of Ice was sleeping, so it was missed by him, but Dracon didn't care. He wanted answers, and he would get them from Agunimon no matter what. Even if he had to restrain the Digimon, he _would_ get those answers!

He didn't need to wait for long, because a groan from Agunimon's still form made Dracon look back up at him. Sure enough, the Warrior of Flame was moving around slightly before he finally stirred and opened his blue eyes. Dracon walked over as the Digimon looked back at him. "Okay. Spill it." He said. "What happened?"

Agunimon looked plain confused before he spoke. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Dracon countered with a growl. "I know you're a lot smarter than you let on."

"But I really don't know what you mean." Agunimon replied.

"Well, maybe your friend can explain why you turned into a _human boy_ then." Dracon grunted, but he mentally smirked as he saw the Warrior of Flame tense up. That only confirmed his suspicions. Agunimon knew what he was talking about. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Well?" Dracon asked as he eyed the Digimon. "Care to explain what happened?"

For a few moments, it seemed like Agunimon wasn't going to answer. Dracon wondered if he would have to resort to using force to get his answers for a moment before the Digimon sighed and looked away from the Gundam. "I reverted to my human form." Agunimon admitted at last.

Dracon flashed his optics in a blink at that. "So...are you a Digimon or not?"

There was silence for a few seconds before the Warrior of Flame replied. "Yes and no." He admitted. Looking back at the Dragon of Denver, the Digimon continued. "When my friends and I were back in our home, we had gone to the Digital World, and we were able to become Digimon using powerful artifacts, called Spirits, left behind by ten Ancient Digimon warriors."

Looking back outside, Agunimon continued speaking. "When we were sent here, it seems our Spirits merged with us, so we are now effectively Digimon. Although, it seems if we get hurt severely or worse, we revert to our human forms, or at least I did anyway."

The Dragon of Denver has to admit, that was a very valid explanation for what he had seen some time ago. "I see..." Dracon trailed off before he spoke again. "So, how are you feeling?"

Agunimon looked at Dracon with a confused look before he remembered his previous injuries. Now that he thought about it, his chest wasn't hurting anymore, and his wrists felt fine too. "Now that you mention it, I don't feel pain when I breathe anymore, and my wrists don't hurt either." He notes as Dracon flashed his optics in a blink.

"Well, it seems you reverting to human state seems to accelerate your healing." Dracon mused with a mental smirk. "That's quite impressive if you ask me."

"Glad you think so." Agunimon sighed. He then looked at Dracon with look that was unlike him; there was a look of worry with a hint of fear in it on his face, and Dracon had a good idea as to what it was about.

The Gundam walked over to the Digimon and knelt down beside him. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "I was just surprised as to what happened, with you turning to your human form."

"And how can I be sure of that?" Agunimon asked, a wary look in his blue eyes, like he was anticipating an attack.

Dracon paused. He realized the Legendary Warrior had a point. There was no way for him to be certain the Gundam wouldn't attack or do anything towards him. Dracon drew his hand back and sighed. "You can't." He admitted at last. The Dragon of Denver then looked back up at him. "But let me ask you this; when I took you back here, why didn't I call a lab when I saw you return to your human form?"

For his part, Agunimon didn't react, but he _did_ take into account what Dracon had asked. Dracon, for a moment, wondered if the Digimon would need further clarification when there was no response right away. The Warrior of Flame gained a thoughtful look as he ran through what he knew about Dracon. Yes, he knew the Gundam was strong and well-armed, but his personality was more of a cautious one, and yet...he still cared about others and would fight his hardest to protect those close to him. Case in point, the fight against that Food Witch. Then, he knew why. Looking at Dracon, he spoke. "You wouldn't." Agunimon murmured. "Because you're a protector, and wouldn't want to see someone get experimented on because of something they can't help."

Dracon flashed his optics in a blink before nodding. "Not quite there, but close enough." He said. Then he flared his optics in a smirk. "But not bad for someone who is a bit slow on the uptake." He joked. The glare from the Digimon was legendary, making Dracon laugh. For his part, Agunimon just sighed and placed a hand on his face in exasperation.

* * *

 **Seattle has its first Grimm fight, and the Goliath is slain by six machines that look like metal men while Omnimon and Shannon encounter Donny as Dracon learns some surprising information about Agunimon. How will the six Legendary Warriors reunite? And will Omnimon be able to free Galimon from his mind-control? And what of the 'Metal Men' and the 'Ghost Ship'? What is their reason for being here? Read on to find out~! :3**


	30. Arc II: New training begins

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **nighmaster000: Well, there are Gundams that _are_ stronger than most Grimm, but their most powerful one has been left behind, so don't expect a curbstomp type battle. Besides, this is an infiltration so of course they would not send the powerful Wing Zero with them. :3 And I like to put limits on characters I know will be more powerful, so it will have the elite Zero Squadron, the unit that is here, be more about subtlety. Don't expect the Gundams to be involved too often either. It will be _very_ rare to see them in battle anyway. XD If you want to know what series these guys are from, check out my Gundam SEED: Divisions fanfic, which can be found on my profile~! :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Metal Men_

 _Six stories tall, heads of blocky metal, glass bulbs for optics, typical robot mouths that light up, two pinchers for grasping, and antennae on the heads, sticking straight up into the air. These are the Metal Men, or so the legend went._

 _Many people, both Hunters and non, had claimed the Metal Men would arise from slumber deep underground to slay any Grimm that threatened nearby cities in the desert and the forests of North America. And much to their surprise, the supposed Metal Men_ did _arise. But Metal Men in appearance they were not. Each machine was distinct and unique, sharing only a few traits between them, namely the twin optics, a slated faceplate, and a V-shaped chevron on the helm as well as a golden symbol on the left shoulder guard of each. These new machines were not the Metal Men of legend, instead revealing themselves as formidable weapons of war instead of the great protectors of the Forgotten Age's societies._

 _With this new revelation, the six 'War Men' have been reported to be in the area when their ship, known as the 'Ghost Ship' due to its white appearance, is spotted. This means this ship has to be a warship of some kind at the very least. Further information will be acquired at a later date._

* * *

"Sometimes legends can be false." TOM said as he closed the 'Metal Men' file. "Or they can be true, depending on who you ask." He pressed a few buttons on his right armrest as it showed twenty small statues that then formed into a larger, glowing being. "Like take the legend of the Legendary Warriors. They were known to have existed in the past, and there were rumors they would return. And return they did, to save their world and the human world."

The screen then showed the symbol of the 'Ghost Ship'. "And yet others make their own legends, like the 'Ghost Ship'." TOM continued. "They arrived out of nowhere, like the specter they are rumored to be. And no one knows about them, or what they can do."

TOM then faced the camera. "So, what will you do? Will you rise to make your own legend? Or will you just fade away into history?"

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon looked at the Warrior of Flame, who was with him in the City Guard offices. "So...why are we here?" Agunimon asked as he looked around, a bit nervous. True, he knew the Gundam had said he wouldn't hurt him, but the Digimon couldn't help but feel worried.

A slight chuckle from the Dragon of Denver made the Digimon give him a glare. "Relax." Dracon assured him. "There's only one reason I brought you here." He then looked over at a member of the City Guard, who handed something to the Gundam.

Taking it, he held it out to the Warrior of Flame. Looking at the weapon, Agunimon was surprised to see it was a different sniper rifle, but one that had what looked like a katana blade attached over the barrel. Dracon flared his optics in a grin. "This is your new weapon." The Gundam said as the Digimon took it. "It's what we call the FN Ballista sniper rifle, but it has a katana covering for the barrel, so if you ever need to snipe at an enemy, all you do is take off the cover, and flip the handle back so you can insert the rounds." He explained as Agunimon did indeed remove the barrel cover to reveal the shooting end.

"Wow..." He murmured. Then, the Digimon looked at Dracon. "And you said this was mine?"

Dracon nodded. "Yep." He replied as Agunimon looked at the weapon again. "That's all yours. Considering you like to fight at close range, I figured this would work best. Looking through the different types of rifles was not easy, but this one worked out well as the best fit, so I chose it. The stock is customized to hold different types of Dust for the blade covering over the barrel, and the trigger area can fold up so it looks like a thicker katana hilt that is unique in design." The Gundam continued. "This will come in handy in case you ever get hurt again."

The Digimon looked back up with a grin. "Thanks." He said before he looked at the blade covering once more. "But it doesn't feel right yet."

"How so?" Dracon asked. "Is something missing?"

"You could say that." Agunimon replied.

"What could be missing?" The Gundam inquired as he looked at the blade covering as well.

Looking down at his person, the Warrior of Flame's eyes landed on his symbol on his belt, which surprised Dracon. "You want to have your symbol on it?"

"Not just that." Agunimon admitted as he looked back up at Dracon's optics. "But those of my friends as well."

Dracon flared his optics in a smirk. "We can do that no problem." He assured the Digimon, who grinned back.

* * *

 **West Coast of United States, Seattle, Washington**

Under the waves of the Atlantic Ocean, the pilots all gathered in the debriefing room. Admiral Zala looked over as the door opened, revealing their superior officer, Admiral Yuy himself. They all saluted him, but the admiral just waved it off. "At ease." He said as Admiral Zala looked at him.

"Heero, I think you should know about what we encountered." Admiral Zala began, but his fellow admiral just brought up the images from each of their machines' cameras on the screen behind him.

"I am fully aware of what you guys encountered." He said as Admiral Zala sat back down, the other pilots right behind him doing the same thing. "But that isn't what worries me."

"Oh? And what _does_ worry you?" Rear Admiral Joule asked as Admiral Yuy looked back at him.

He pointed at the image of the giant creature they had just recently faced. "These things." Admiral Yuy said seriously. He then looked back at the images again. "Based on the data taken from your machines, we can only conclude these things are dangerous."

"Well, duh!" Commander Elsman snorted. "Those things were like monster elephants!"

Admiral Yuy just gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Hn."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" 1st Lieutenant Amalfi asked as Admiral Yuy looked back at him. "Do we send out our machines again when another of those things appears?"

A frown was on Admiral Yuy's face at the question before he shook his head. "No."

"WHAT?!" All six pilots exclaimed.

"What?! Why?!" Rear Admiral Joule demanded as he stood up. "You saw what that thing could do, Yuy!"

"Yes, but that is _exactly_ why we can't send them out every time." Admiral Yuy snapped back. "That thing was capable of learning, Rear Admiral Joule!"

The rear admiral frowned at this, but he had seen it himself, so he didn't call out his superior on it.

"Anyway, we will refrain from sending out the machines unless one or more of those things are seen." Admiral Yuy said, his final decision made.

"And what will we do once we get all the information we need on this place?" Captain Yuy asked as her brother looked back at her.

He looked back at the images on the screen. "We will leave once the drive is up and running again." He replied. "Or rather, we will only leave when the one who brought the _Steelhaven_ here is revealed to us."

"But that could take years!" Commander Lockheed exclaimed.

"Not if we tap the worldwide network here." Admiral Yuy countered. "We have the ability to get into it, in case you forgot."

"Yes, but not without your machine." The commander retorted with a smirk.

Holding up a disk, Admiral Yuy slammed it down before Commander Lockheed. "Is that true, Commander?" Admiral Yuy said with a smirk. Commander Lockheed's cocky attitude died in his throat at reading the contents on the outside of the disk.

"Oh..."

Looking back at his unit's pilots, Admiral Yuy spoke. "Now, if any of you have further points or objections, I would suggest heading back to your rooms for rest before you join the rest of the team on the ship in gathering what data we can from their information network here."

"Yes, sir!" The six said with a salute before the admiral nodded.

"Dismissed." He said as the six pilots stood up and left.

As the pilots left, Admiral Yuy looked back over the images. A frown was on his face as the images switched to one of his home dimension. The colonies in orbit had detected a large ship that had jumped away, but not in the same way their own ships did. There had also been a raid on one of the colonies, Maius Three, and a woman who had been completely black with glowing blue/red eyes had been in charge of the raid. What was odd was that the whole colony had been engulfed in darkness, forcing the members of his unit on station there to rely on their radar, sensors, and own abilities to defend the place without visual aid.

He snorted to himself as the images shut off at last. _'If we find anything on that woman, we will have to be_ extra _careful, considering her abilities.'_ He thought as he looked up at the water's surface above the ship.

* * *

 **GrimmFall, Justice Friends HQ**

Lowemon and Kazemon were back at the Justice Friends HQ with the group that had been targeted by Sammael, and frankly, both were worried about Major Glory. It didn't help that Wally, the Monkey Faunus, had been trying to pick a fight with the Warrior of Darkness beforehand as well, claiming he was a Fallen because of his red eyes. As it was, that Faunus was _still_ looking to pick a fight with him, although it was more for training now instead.

A sigh escaped the Digimon before he looked back at Major Glory's room. He made his way over with Kazemon beside him. "You sure you want to go through with this?" The Warrior of Wind asked as Lowemon nodded, taking out his card.

"I do." He replied. "Major Glory is upset about something, and I would like to know what it is."

"But what if he doesn't wish to talk about it?" Kazemon asked as Lowemon's hand stopped before the door's card reader.

With Lowemon looking back at her, Kazemon could there was a look in his red eyes she had only seen once before. "He needs us, Kazemon." Lowemon said softly. She could hear the understanding in his voice. "More than he knows..."

Kazemon sighed and let Lowemon run his card through the reader. The door beeped and the light turned green, granting the two access. Lowemon opened the door and sure enough, the two Digimon could see Major Glory sitting on the edge of his bed, holding a picture in his hands. "Major Glory...?" Lowemon asked as he and Kazemon stepped into the room.

"Are you okay?" The Warrior of Wind asked as the Warrior of Darkness nodded.

Major Glory didn't seem to hear the two of them at first. But then he finally sighed. "That Fallen, was Sammael." He replied at last, his voice distant.

"We could sense his power." Lowemon said seriously. "Now we understand why you told us to not worry about him."

Kazemon nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't sound like a very pleasant character." She shivered at the memory of the feelings she got from the Fallen's presence.

"Trust me, he is not one you should be messing with." Major Glory confirmed.

Looking at the picture in the hero's hand, Lowemon reached out towards it. He hesitated on actually taking it, but the symbol of peace then grabbed the Warrior of Darkness's hand and gently pushed the picture into it. Pulling his hands away from the Digimon's Major Glory allowed the two to get a good look at it. "That...is of my mentor...my...uncle..." He murmured at last as Kazemon and Lowemon both saw what looked like a hero similar to Major Glory, but different as well. The man in the picture looked proud and just as strong as Major Glory.

The two Digimon could see the young boy in the picture looked quite proud of the man in the picture, and they both had to assume that was Major Glory, but as a young child instead of the hero he was today.

"That child..." Kazemon murmured. "Is that you?"

Major Glory nodded sadly. "Yes, and the man in the picture is my uncle Sam." He said as Lowemon handed the picture back to him. The major took it and looked at it again as he began to tear up. A choked sob escaped the mighty hero, which was a bit surprising to the two Digimon. But it also revealed that he was just as human as everyone else. Lowemon just gazed as the crying hero with sympathy in his red eyes. He walked over and sat down next to the weeping major, placing a hand on his right shoulder. "I looked up to him...and I...I failed him..." Major Glory choked, surprising the Warrior of Darkness.

"How did you fail him?" Lowemon asked. Major Glory took in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, but to no avail, for fresh tears came forth once more.

"I was supposed to fight Sammael." Major Glory said softly. "Or rather, my uncle was...and...he had to choose between saving me or defeating Sammael." He then choked back another sob. "And he chose me..."

Lowemon and Kazemon stared before looking at each other. "He chose me over defeating the enemy...and he...he...died..." Major Glory sobbed as he put his hands over his face while crying. "And I...I couldn't do a thing to...to help him!"

"What do you mean?" Kazemon asked. "It sounds like your uncle did the right thing by choosing you over his defeat of the enemy." She added. "That just means he loved you more than he wanted to defeat Sammael."

"And that's what got him killed!" Major Glory sobbed. "And I couldn't save him! All because Sammael fought him!" He sobbed even harder now. "All because I was weak, he died to protect me..."

Lowemon frowned beneath his facemask as he squeezed Major Glory's shoulder gently. "Major..." He said softly, making the crying hero look back at him. "Your uncle did the right thing. There's no need to be ashamed. If he died for you, then it was because he cared about you."

Major Glory shook his head. "No...He gave me this power because I was going to die." He rasped sadly. Lowemon shook his head.

"That's not true." He insisted. "It was not because you were going to die. He did it to save your life."

"And that's how he died." Major Glory said sadly. "He did it so I wouldn't die. It was the only way to keep me from being killed by Sammael, because I was _weak_!" He slammed his fists against Lowemon's chest, surprising the Digimon, but it wasn't at full strength, so he was unhurt.

"Was it?" Lowemon asked as Major Glory looked up at him. "Or was it because he wanted you to _live_?"

The Warrior of Darkness's words confused Major Glory, but Lowemon either didn't care, or he just figured the hero would figure it out over time.

Kazemon sat down next to the hero as well. "Look, Sammael might be stronger than expected, but it was your uncle's choice to give you your power." She said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"And it killed him!" Major Glory sobbed, making the two Digimon look back at each other with concern. This was completely unlike the usually strong and confident hero. "Major..." Lowemon began as Major Glory looked back at him again. "Whatever happened that day, your uncle went out a hero. And...he saved you. He allowed you to live, and I'm sure he would be upset to see how you blame yourself for what happened that day."

For some reason, the Digimon's words gave some sort of odd feeling, but Major Glory just dismissed it. He was sure his uncle would be ashamed of him for being so weak. And yet...was Lowemon right? If only he could talk to his uncle Sam one more time, then maybe he would get the closure he needed.

 _'If only it were that simple...'_ Lowemon thought to himself.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon swung the blade around, the silver metal glinting in the light of the training room. On it were six symbols, all from his friends' Digimon forms. Off to the side of the room stood Dracon and little Kumamon, now awake and watching his friend's training with his new weapon.

The Legendary Warrior of Flame swung his blade in an arc, switching hands with the movement mid-swing before spinning around once. Dracon nodded in approval as he saw the Digimon come to a halt. "Not bad." He said as Agunimon stood up and wiped away some perspiration that had formed on his helmet. He looked back as the Gundam approached him. "But there is still a bit you could improve on."

"Like what?" The Digimon asked as he looked at Dracon's optics.

"Your last swing was a good one, but if you switch hands mid-swing, then your opponent will be able to knock your blade out of your hand if you don't have a strong enough grip." Dracon explained. "Happened to me when I first used my Hyper-beam sword. Got a seriously damaged arm that I couldn't use for about three weeks as a result."

To his credit, the Warrior of Flame did flinch a bit at that. "Yeah...I see what you mean." He muttered as a sweat-drop ran down the side of his head.

Dracon looked at him before pulling out his Hyper-beam sword, surprising Agunimon, who got into a defensive stance with his own weapon. The Gundam then circled around the Digimon, who watched him warily. "Even if you have some skill, it still won't be enough." Dracon lectured as he held his sword tightly.

He then ran at the Warrior of Flame, drawing back his Hyper-beam sword to slice off the Digimon's head. A startled gasp escaped Agunimon, who ducked before swinging his own blade towards Dracon's mid-section. Despite his efforts at hurting the Gundam, Dracon saw that coming and used his thrusters to get above the blade.

He then made to kick the Warrior of Flame in the face, but Agunimon jumped backwards, getting some distance between the two of them. Dracon then flew at the Digimon, his blade drawn back. Seeing this, Agunimon readied for close range combat. He held his weapon in his left hand with his right hand out slightly as he tensed for the oncoming fight. Dracon swung his blade at the Digimon's right side, but Agunimon was able to parry the blade with his own, his right hand supporting the side away from the sharp end of the blade. The Gundam saw this and nodded his approval. "Again, not bad." He said before he pulled a beam saber. "But not good enough!" He swung the beam saber at the warrior's left side. Thinking fast, Agunimon dove to the side, rolling once before getting to his feet.

Dracon then flew at him again, sword drawn back for another attack. Agunimon brought his blade up to defend himself, but Dracon was quick to counter that, kicking the Digimon's left hand, or more like the stock of the rifle and knocking it out of his grasp. Bringing back his blade, the Gundam prepared to hit the warrior on the head again, but the next thing he heard was the _clang_ of metal on metal. Looking back, Dracon was surprised, and impressed, to see Agunimon had brought out his hidden knife to block the sword. He had actually forgotten the Digimon had that on his person! "Okay, now _that_ was a good defensive move." Dracon praised. "I completely forgot you had that knife on you."

Agunimon smirked at this. "Yeah? Well, how about _this?!"_ He screamed, suddenly _kicking_ Dracon's blade away from his body. To his shock, there was the second Tri-Knife, but in the place he least expected. _'The second was on his left leg?!'_ Dracon thought in surprise. _'No wonder I couldn't find it!'_

Landing on the ground, the Digimon then saw his blade a distance away. Dracon flew down in front of it, blocking his path. "Let's see you get to it now." Dracon said as he held his own blade at the ready.

With a shout, Agunimon ran at Dracon, who just flew upwards to avoid a punch from the Digimon, but that was what Agunimon had been planning on. He smirked before he flipped off the ground and kicked out with his left leg, unleashing a fiery shockwave that flew at the Gundam. Dracon balked at that. His shock made him come to a hover, allowing the attack to hit him. While that was going on, Agunimon had landed and dove for his weapon, grabbing it as he rolled away from a blast from Dracon as he recovered from the attack.

Getting to his feet, the Digimon panted as he faced Dracon. The Gundam had to admit, that last move had been most impressive, considering it had been thought of at the last minute. He didn't dare let the Warrior of Flame know he was impressed though. Dracon could tell the Digimon was quite confident in his own abilities, to the point of being overconfident and possibly arrogant, so if he didn't give Agunimon approval, then it would hopefully help temper his arrogant nature.

Instead, he landed before dashing forwards, using his thrusters for added speed. The move was so fast, Agunimon didn't have much time to react and he found himself being sent towards the wall, courtesy of a punch from the Gundam. Luckily, Dracon had aimed at his chest armor, and it also helped the Dragon of Denver held back his strength this time, remembering the last time he had punched the Digimon in the chest. Agunimon grunted as he hit the wall, dropping his weapon as he did so. He slumped down to the floor, panting as he sat there.

Dracon then walked towards the Digimon, eying him as the Warrior of Flame looked up at him. The Gundam pointed his sword at Agunimon's chest armor. "Well? Do you plan to surrender?" He asked. "Because if you make a move, this blade could easily cut upwards through your skull."

Agunimon remained silent as he gritted his teeth, sweat running down his exposed skin. As it was, he was facing down the Dragon of Denver, and it seemed like there was very little that could surprise him. _'Then again, he_ is _an experienced Huntsman...'_ The Digimon thought grimly. However, it seemed like there were a few things that could still surprise the Gundam. He moved his right hand slightly, but Dracon just twitched the blade of his Hyper-beam sword up towards his neck, making the Digimon stop moving. The blade's sharp end was now almost against his black body suit, and Agunimon swore that if he even so much as breathed, Dracon would slice his neck open. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan, but it seemed there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation. Dracon smirked mentally as his optics flared.

"Care to give up yet?" He mocked. "Because I can do this all day."

Making a slight move, Agunimon inched his hand closer to his blade before stopping it as the Hyper-beam sword was pressed against his neck. "Nice try." Dracon purred as he leaned in. "But I saw that coming."

For a minute, Agunimon was sure Dracon could read his mind before he realized the Gundam was most likely trying to psyche him out. "You..." He growled, making Dracon perk up.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you know...?" The Digimon asked. However, this was not to make mere conversation. No, it was a ploy to distract Dracon, not that the Gundam was aware of it.

Dracon flared his optics with a bit of a mental smirk. "I've been a Huntsman for longer than you have." He replied.

"Is that so?" Agunimon asked, his hand slowly inching towards his weapon still on the ground.

"Why do you want to know?" Dracon asked, just as the Digimon closed his hand around the grip of his weapon.

"No reason..." The Warrior of Flame said before suddenly swung his blade at Dracon's side. To the Gundam's surprise, it made contact and created a gouge wound in his left side, actually drawing oil and mech fluid.

Dracon landed and looked down at the wound as the Digimon got to his feet. As it was, Agunimon had leaned back so he had been against the wall completely so the blade of Dracon's didn't cut into his neck, or so he thought.

Looking back up at the Warrior of Flame, Dracon was surprised as well as appalled at what he had just done. "Are you _crazy?!_ " He exclaimed. "I had my blade to your neck! If I hadn't pulled it away, I would have killed you when you did that!"

Dracon's words made Agunimon pause. He looked down at his neck, where he actually felt something drip down. His hand flew to it, only to feel wetness. At once, realization flooded through his body at this. Dracon's blade had indeed left a shallow cut to his neck. He began to shake at the sudden realization he could have indeed gotten himself killed. His weapon dropped from his grasp as he fell to his knees, staring at his shaking hand that was now covered in the blood from his shallow cut. Dracon walked over to the Digimon upon seeing this.

"Do you understand what you could have done to yourself now?" He asked as the Warrior of Flame sat there in silence. "This world does not allow for such foolish actions."

At that, Agunimon realized Dracon was right. This world was _not_ like the Digital World, where the fractal coding would protect them from dying, where their spirits would be taken only, etc. This was real. He could really die if he wasn't careful. Looking at his shaking hands again, he stared in silence for a few moments before he clenched them as his face became serious. There was no way he was going to just let his friends remain in this world alone. And Dracon was right; if any of his friends made foolish actions, then they would die if they weren't careful.

A sudden rush of nausea rushed through him at the realization that he could have indeed died when he had nearly faked Dracon out. The Digimon groaned as he slumped down to the floor with a sickening feeling in his gut at that point. As it was, he was shaking now, actual fear filling him to the point he was now beginning to hyperventilate. The Warrior of Flame could feel his heart racing, and while he was not aware of it, his skin was becoming drenched in perspiration. Dracon saw this and made his way over quickly. "Hey! Calm down!" Dracon said. "It's okay! You're safe!"

But the Warrior of Flame didn't hear him at first. A shove from Dracon made the Digimon look back at him. "Calm down." Dracon said. "It's okay..."

However, the feelings of light-headedness that had started to form became too much for him and Agunimon wound up passing out from the lack of oxygen due to hyperventilating.

* * *

Seeing the Warrior of Flame fall unconscious wasn't much of a surprise to Dracon, but the reasons why _were_ a surprise. "Okay...I think I went a bit too hard on him..." He muttered as Kumamon, who had been nearby and heard everything, slowly backed away from the Gundam. If only he knew...

* * *

 **San Diego**

Things seemed to be calm now at the Duck's Burrow resort, and there had been no sign of Granny or Yosemite Sam. Bugs felt they were in the clear. But Murphy's Law chose that time to strike, as there was a sudden explosion from the lower floors of the hotel. Bugs felt it and barely stayed standing. Daffy was not so fortunate, as a potted plant fell on his foot and he began hopping around, swearing under his breath. Next to the duck Mobian, Lobomon was also barely standing as the building shook. The only one who didn't feel anything was Beetlemon, who was hovering in the air with his wings spread.

"Okay...that didn't sound good." Bugs said as he grabbed his rifle and made his way towards the elevator to the main floor. "And I'm willing to bet it was either that Yosemite Sam or someone else..."

Daffy looked at Bugs. "What about me?" He asked.

"Stay here." Bugs said. "You don't have a weapon."

The casino owner nodded and stayed behind as Bugs left for the lobby. Looking at each other, Lobomon and Beetlemon then followed the resort owner to the elevator. "You're not going without us." The Warrior of Light said as Bugs stopped in his tracks.

"No." Bugs said as he faced them. "You stay here to protect Daffy."

But the Digimon just shook his head. "We're coming." He insisted. "The fact is, we need to get experience in fighting here, against the foes that live here." Lobomon explained. "And what better way than to get experience now?"

Beetlemon nodded. "He's right." The Warrior of Thunder agreed.

Bugs frowned at that, but he knew the two Digimon were right. He then sighed. "Very well." He said as he looked back at the two with a smirk. "Let's go kick some butt."

* * *

Granny was laughing as she slammed her Walking Tentacles into people, Faunus, and Mobians alike. Already she had destroyed a TV screen and some computer systems, which accounted for the explosion heard earlier. It seemed no one could stop her this time.

"Where is that rabbit?!" She demanded of a scared man.

Before the human could answer or plead for his life, the voice came from behind the Fallen. "I'm right here." Bugs said as Granny looked behind her, only to see the resort owner was indeed behind her. But on his left and right sides were two unknown individuals as well. The person on his left was clad in blue and yellow armor modeled after a beetle's form, and he wore an orange bodysuit under it. He held no weapons, but it didn't matter, as it looked like he could control the very power of lightning itself. An odd symbol was on his leg armor, but Granny didn't pay much attention to it. The person on the resort owner's right however, was clad in a white body suit with blueish grey and silver armor on his body, modeled after a wolf's form almost. He had short blonde hair and red eyes, and a long light blue scarf with dark blue claw-like marks on it was around his neck, hanging down so the end almost touched the floor. On his shoulder armor was the symbol for light in Japanese Kanji, and at once Granny hissed at the implications of what this meant.

"So, you have some help?" Granny taunted as her cane tentacles moved to her sides. "I thought you were a Class IV Huntsman."

"Oh, I am." Bugs countered. "It's just that these guys..." He pointed at the two people next to him. "Need experience in battle here, so why not against someone like you?"

Granny hissed again at the comment.

* * *

"So...is that a Fallen?" Lobomon asked as he eyed the person in front of them.

"Yeah. And don't underestimate her." Bugs warned. "Fallen are dangerous for a reason."

"Great..." Beetlemon moaned. "Why do we have to fight someone like that?"

"Just deal with it." The Warrior of Light hissed before Granny charged at the trio, her Walking Tentacles drawn out like many swords.

Bugs aimed his gun and pulled the trigger as a round sped out towards her, and then impact...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Omnimon and Shannon were pulled along by Donny, who looked very eager to get to know the two of them, or more like Omnimon since he was the Grimm Slayer and all, as evidenced by his chatter and questioning of how he had taken out the Grimmnoid cult.

"So you used your sword and a cannon on your person to defeat the Grimmnoid cult?" The turtle Mobian asked excitedly. "How did you manage to sneak a large cannon into their presence without it being exposed? Did you happen to shrink it somehow?"

"Yes, I did do that." Omnimon said. "And if you must know, no, I did not 'sneak a large cannon' into their complex."

"Oh?" Donny asked. "Then how did you use a cannon?"

Omnimon moved his MetalGarurumon head-hand into view, only for the cannon to emerge from the mouth of it. Donny was sure his eyes would pop out of his head, they were so big at the sight of such a thing happening. "Wow..." He squeaked. Then he made to grab the Royal Knight's right arm. "How did you do that?! Nanobots or nanites?!"

"No, and that is something I would like to keep to myself only." Omnimon said as he pulled his arm away and the cannon went back into its data form, not that Donny needed to know that.

Donny looked disappointed, but relented in his desire to know how Omnimon had done such a thing. If only he knew...

* * *

 **Dracon trains Agunimon in the use of his new blade as Kazemon and Lowemon try to comfort and help Major Glory while the ship and crew from Dimension O-000 make plans on what to do next. What will happen now? Read on to find out~! :3**

 **On a side note, I am taking a two week break from GrimmFall fanfics after the Halloween special. I will be back after two weeks, around mid-November. So I will see you then. :3**


	31. Arc II: Legacy Begins

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Warrior of Flame_

 _Of the Legendary Warriors, the Warrior of Flame is the leader and one of the stronger members of the team. Known as Agunimon, this Digimon might be hot-headed, but he is also a very compassionate being and will defend his teammates with his life. He also has a bad tendency to rush into battle without a plan, which lands him in trouble more often than he would like to admit. With that being said however, he can plan ahead, but again, he doesn't do it very often, leading to said previous situations._

 _As a Legendary Warrior, Agunimon has control over one of the ten elements of the world around him; his is fire, hence his title. While this can get him mistaken as the Fire Elemental, Agunimon has control over the actual element of fire, not the building blocks of life as one might assume, given his element and his title. This has led him to have the nickname of 'The False Elemental', but he won't say whether he minds the nickname or not._

 _Not much is currently known about the Warrior of Flame, save for he is a dangerous foe for any Grimm and rogue Huntsmen. His main weapon of choice is a katana-rifle, a sniper rifle that has a katana blade-barrel covering, a cover for the barrel that also serves as a katana blade. With this in mind, one must be very cautious when engaging, because this Digimon is_ not _a foe to take lightly._

* * *

"Anyone can make mistakes." TOM said as he closed the Warrior of Flame file. "If someone is mistaken for someone or something else, then it could be a case of mistaken identity." He turned to face the cameras as he pressed a button on his chair's armrest. "But is that good or bad?" He then turned to face the screen, which showed images of people behind bars. "In the case of crimes, it can lead to innocents being arrested and serving jail time for something they didn't do. In that case, it is a bad thing. And if someone is mistaken for someone famous, then is that good?" The screen then showed the pink-haired girl from before being let onto a shuttle before a _second_ pink-haired girl was shown being denied access to said shuttle. "In this case here, in Dimension O-000, it was. Other times, it is not." TOM continued as he leaned back in his seat.

Looking towards the cameras once more, he spoke again. "How would you handle being mistaken for someone else? Would you handle it with ease? Would you freak out? Or would you just say who you really were?" TOM asked. "That is up to you to decide."

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Agunimon groaned as he woke up, feeling something off. It felt like something was wrapped around his neck for some odd reason... At once, his blue eyes snapped open as his hand flew to his neck, only to feel gauze wrapped around it. Confused and a bit scared, the Digimon sat up slightly before a hand on his shoulder pushed him back down suddenly. Looking to his left, the Warrior of Flame made eye...err...optic, whatever, visual contact with Dracon.

"Just rest." The Gundam said. "You had a panic attack, and a bad one at that."

"W-why?" Agunimon asked, not liking the feeling of the gauze around his throat.

Dracon noticed his discomfort and sighed. "Do you remember our training spar?"

"You mean when I first arrived?" The Digimon asked as Dracon looked up and mentally frowned.

"No, our most recent one, when you were using your newest weapon." The Dragon of Denver replied.

For a moment, the Warrior of Flame had a confused look on his face before he ran a hand over his wound again. Then memories came flooding back and that was when the shock began to creep back into his system. Dracon was quick to note Agunimon's sudden reaction, including the quickening of his breathing and his heartrate increasing as well.

To the Gundam, that was not a good sign at all. He reached over and placed his hands on the Digimon's shoulders, keeping him pinned down so he didn't make his injury worse. "Just calm down!" Dracon snapped. "It was an accident!"

"...I...I could have..." Agunimon rasped out. He didn't appear to hear Dracon's words until the mech did something he never thought he would do: he smacked the Digimon across the face with an open hand. At once, the Warrior of Flame seemed to snap out of his shock, staring at Dracon in what had to be disbelief.

"I said it was an accident!" Dracon snapped again. "You weren't thinking, so _of course_ you would make such a mistake!" Agunimon just stared at him, trying to process what was being said. "It's not the end of the world though. That's why we train, to keep from making the same mistakes that could cost us our lives!"

"But I..." Agunimon trailed off, still shaking somewhat. "You could have..."

Dracon sighed. "No, I wouldn't have." The mech assured the Digimon. But there was no response, and Dracon growled at that. He placed his hands on the Warrior of Flame's shoulders once more and spoke sternly to him. "I want you to listen, and listen good." He said seriously as Agunimon looked back up at him. "I know what I did scared you, but you have to remember, this is _not_ something that you can treat as a _game_!" Hearing those words seemed to jog the warrior's memory at that point, as he then seemed to calm down. Dracon was quick to note this, as Agunimon seemed to have a calmer, more serious look on his face now as he looked down. "What?"

A sigh escaped the Warrior of Flame as he closed his blue eyes before looking back up at Dracon. "Believe me, I know that lesson all too well." Agunimon said as Dracon removed his hands from the warrior's shoulders. He then looked down at his hands and clenched them. "Back in the Digital World...I made that mistake, and it nearly cost me my friends."

"So, did you learn from that?" Dracon asked as Agunimon nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted to the Gundam. "I learned my lesson for sure." Now Agunimon felt he understood that the lesson he had learned in the Digital World even clearer now that he was here. It was true. He couldn't just rush in or even make a stupid mistake like that again. He _had_ to be more alert of the area around him, and use his Digimon senses to his advantage, and to plan ahead as well. If he just rushed in, then he _knew_ he would die for sure; there was no fractal coding to surround him and protect him from losing his life, thus allowing his Spirits to be taken in return. No, now that he was merged with his Spirits of Flame, there was a real chance he could die. True, he might have a last resort defense by returning to his human form instead when he was severely hurt, but that wasn't guaranteed to protect him, as it left him vulnerable because he was unconscious when that happened. An enemy could easily kill him when he was human. The Digimon hated to think of what would happen if that occurred. He shook his head to shove the thought aside.

His hand drifted up to his throat again, gently feeling the gauze wrapped around it. Dracon noticed that and cocked his helm to the side. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Agunimon was confused as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he removed his hand from his wound. "I just got lost in thought. That's all."

Dracon gave a snort. "Sure." He said, making the Digimon frown at the response. The Dragon of Denver then looked back at him. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you like that with my actions towards you with my blade."

Agunimon just waved it off. "It's not your fault." He said at last. "I had kinda forgotten the lesson I learned in the Digital World, so that's why I was reacting the way I was."

Dracon mentally frowned at that. He knew a panic attack when he saw one, and it was evident that the Warrior of Flame was trying to pass off the fact he had been genuinely scared as a mere forgotten lesson. Still, he didn't press the issue and let it drop.

It was then he remembered something else. "Oh!" Dracon said as the Digimon looked back at him in confusion. "I just remembered!"

"What?" Agunimon asked as Dracon looked back at him.

"If you wish to get registered as a Hunter, I would suggest you go to the city of GrimmFall." The Gundam replied.

Agunimon blinked in surprise. "Why there?" He asked, confused. "Wouldn't it work out to register here?"

Dracon shook his head. "No." He replied. "You have to register at one of the cities that have a Huntsmen Academy, and the closest one to here is GrimmFall. Plus, Denver doesn't have a Huntsman course at its colleges either, so you have to go elsewhere to get licensed for it. Then again, taking the Huntsman courses just shows you have taken a course. You still have to get registered regardless."

The Warrior of Flame frowned a bit at this. "So it's mandatory?"

"Pretty much." Dracon confirmed. "Not to mention rogue and unregistered Huntsmen have a bad rap too, as most are in it only to cause trouble."

Looking down, Agunimon pursed his lips in thought as he pondered his options. True, he could go solo and not register as a Hunter, but if what Dracon said was true, then it would be best to get registered and not get in trouble with the law. Looking up, he made up his mind. He glanced back at Dracon and spoke. "When's the registration?"

Dracon flashed his optics in a blink before chuckling. "If you leave now, you can make it before the registration starts."

The Digimon blinked once before he gave a smile. "You handle things here, and don't mess it up."

Dracon laughed at that. "Don't worry. I will be fine." He said as Agunimon got up and picked up his weapon. The Dragon of Denver then placed a hand on the Warrior of Flame's shoulder. "I expect to hear great things about you down the road."

Agunimon chuckled at that. "Don't worry. You will." He said with a smirk. A small voice behind him made the Digimon look back in surprise.

"You're leaving?" Kumamon asked as Agunimon knelt down beside him.

"I have to if I am to become a Hunter." The Warrior of Flame said.

Kumamon frowned at that. "But what will I do?"

Dracon looked at Agunimon. "Why don't you take him with you?" The Dragon of Denver suggested.

The Warrior of Ice looked quite excited at the thought of traveling with his fellow Digimon, but Agunimon standing up made him look back in confusion before he saw the Warrior of Flame shake his head.

"No." Agunimon replied. "It's best he stays here."

"What?!" Kumamon protested. "But why?!"

Looking back down at the smaller Digimon, Agunimon had a look on his face that was mix of sadness and firm resolve. "Look, I will be honest and say that while I would like you to come with me, it's just too dangerous." He said sadly as he knelt down beside the Warrior of Ice again. The Warrior of Flame placed a hand on Kumamon's head. "You haven't even recovered enough yet." He added. "The only reason I am going is because I have experience fighting against those Grimm." Agunimon then sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kumamon frowned at this, but he had to admit, his fellow Digimon had a point. While he didn't like it, it was for the best for now. "Okay..." He said at last as Agunimon gave him a small smile. "I understand..."

"Take care of yourself." The Warrior of Flame said before he stood up and looked at Dracon. "And take care of him for me."

Dracon nodded once. "I will."

With that, Agunimon turned, and left, but not before he gave one last glance back and smirked, giving the thumbs up before he turned and continued on his way.

Dracon ran after. "Wait!" Agunimon turned before Dracon shoved something into his hand. "That's a Bullet pass. It will let you ride the Denver Bullet-C and its other variants for free all year. All Hunters who live around here use it."

Looking at the pass, the Digimon then looked back up at Dracon, who nodded. Agunimon gave a smirk before he turned and walked off again, Dracon watching with Kumamon beside him.

A new beginning was coming for one as his story began a new chapter, while a new story was just beginning for a certain ship that had arrived some time back.

But with new beginnings came new dangers, and this would hold true for even Agunimon, and the 'White Legend'...

* * *

 _Beady purple eyes blinked, looking on as the newest...employees... all ran screaming in fear. A click of the tongue was all that showed his disappointment. This would not do, he realized, for his new business venture. No, the employees should not run in fear at all. That was unsightly, not to mention ruining his business as a whole._

 _The skittering of many legs could be heard as one 'employee' was wrapped up in webbing like a mummy, with barely any room to breathe. He shook his head in disappointment. This was another failure of a business venture it seemed._

 _Beeping made him look back as a screen came on to show the famed Fallen he worked for. "Ah, Sammael." He said in his cultured tone of voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"There are rumors of the Fire Elemental heading out from Denver." _The Fallen said as he eyed the Mobian serial killer._ "I would like you to hunt them down."

 _"And what is in it for me?"_ _The Mobian asked as he eyed Sammael_.

"You can get free reign to continue your experiments and business ventures." _The Fallen replied with a calm tone._ "But I _need_ the Fire Elemental. Capture is of the utmost importance."

 _"Of course." He replied as he bowed. "I would be happy to catch the Elemental."_

"Do so, and you will be rewarded well." _Sammael said before the line went dead._

 _Looking back out at his 'employees', Katz purred, delighted at the prospect of capturing an Elemental. Yes, this would be a good test for his pets indeed..._

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Omnimon and Shannon were pulled along by Donnie, who was pointing out every sight in GrimmFall. "And there's the Justice Friends HQ." Donnie said. "They are the strongest heroes in the world, not to mention they are led by Major Glory, who is _the_ strongest hero in the world."

"Really?" Omnimon asked, tilting his head to the side. If this Major Glory was indeed that strong, then certainly he would be a worthy foe, right?

"Oh yeah!" Donnie cheered. "He is also the only one who is capable of matching the Fallen known as Sammael!"

Hearing _that_ name threw Omnimon for a loop. "Sammael?"

"Yeah. He's the strongest of all the Fallen." The turtle Mobian explained. "In fact, his powers are almost unknown to most of us, save for the Justice Friends and the mayor of GrimmFall himself. Although one rumored power is the ability to create portals to new locations."

Memories of the park battle coming back made Omnimon tense up. He recalled with great clarity the unease and the _fear_ he had felt from a mere portal. Was it possible that _Sammael_ had been beyond that portal...?

Shaking his head, the Royal Knight shoved the feelings and memories to the depths of his mind for the time being. If he worried about that, then he would never find a way to free Gallantmon from that control!

"So I hear." Omnimon said as he regained his regal stature and mannerisms. "If that is the case, then anyone would be wary of him."

Shannon blinked. "Fallen?"

"Yeah, a human infused with the essence of Grimm." Donnie replied. "Of course, they are not exactly common knowledge, as only Hunters know of their existence."

Omnimon looked back at Shannon. "There is no need to worry." He assured her. "No Fallen are in this location, at least, as far as I am aware." He added that last sentence to hide the fact he could actually sense them.

"Yeah. No Fallen would dare to attack GrimmFall." Donnie agreed. "I mean, if Major Glory lives here, what chances do average Fallen have against him?"

Omnimon made a mental note to keep his senses on high alert for any Grimm, as well as for any energy signatures that seemed like they were infused with Grimm essence themselves.

If only it were actually that simple...

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

The 'White Legend' sat below the waves, still as could be. The crew was sleeping or working, depending on what shift they had. In the bridge, a woman with brown hair tied back in a braid and green eyes sat back in her chair, looking over the information as it came in. Once in the outfit of a politician, she now wore the uniform of a soldier, but given her position as a member of the unit as well as being a world leader, it wasn't unexpected.

Given the rank of General, she was a very high-ranked member in the unit too. General Allen frowned as she looked over information on this Hoss Delgado. She had the feeling he would not listen to reason if she ever encountered him. _'Then again, don't all those like this guy fail to listen to reason?'_ The general thought with a mental snort. "Of course, they do." She muttered to herself.

Looking out the bridge windows, General Allen could see the sea life floating by, and things seemed to be calm. For a moment, she even felt like falling asleep it was that calming. But just as she was about to doze off, suddenly she yelped as that sharp, stabbing pain in her head came back. As quickly as it had come, it was gone, and General Allen found herself panting slightly before she looked up and saw a large creature that looked like a mythical sea dragon. It had the white bone-like plating on its head, the black body but with scales on it, and glowing red gills on its sides.

General Allen gaped before she regained her senses and ran to hit the alarm. She slammed her fist against it and the emergency lights came on, bathing the ship in red as the sirens sounded, blaring loud enough to wake the crew still asleep. General Allen ran back to her station as the rest of the bridge crew came in, having gotten up and dressed in uniform in about 30 seconds for each person. "What's going on?" Admiral Yuy demanded as he strode into the bride, just finishing buttoning his uniform jacket as he did so.

"We're under attack." General Allen replied. "By a Grimm."

At once, Admiral Yuy's form went tense as he saw the Grimm outside, swimming around the ship like a predator waiting to strike its cowardly prey. He then knew what they had to do. He looked to the crew around him. "All hands, battle stations!"

As soon as those four words slipped out of his mouth, the general alarm to arm the ship came on as the crew began to rush to their stations. _"All pilots, report to your machines. All crew members, proceed to battle stations! The ship is now at Condition Red. We are now at Condition Red. Battle Protocol is now in effect!"_ Captain Ramius's voice echoed across the ship's halls as the engines started up and the 'White Legend' began to head towards the surface.

The Grimm followed, its serpentine body allowing it to move through the waves with ease. It reached the ship's underside and rammed its head against the bottom of the hull, causing the 'White Legend' to shake and shudder with the impact. "Ugh...Get us airborne!" Admiral Yuy exclaimed before the ship breached the surface of the water, taking flight as soon as it left the water completely. The Grimm followed suit, spreading large wings that gave it flight.

General Allen looked back. "It's still following us!" She exclaimed. Admiral Yuy looked to Captain Ramius.

"You're in command, Captain." He said. "It's all you."

Captain Ramius smirked. "All weapons armed." She ordered.

Outside the ship's bridge, the weapons began to come online. Two double barreled cannons came out of the top of the ship's dual hangers, just as rail cannons came out from the sides of the ship as well. CIWS guns came online as missile launcher tubes were opened and loaded for use. Even the large cannons below the ship's hangers came out, exposed to the open air once more.

"All CIWS, the Gottfried, Lohengrin, Valiant guns are armed. Helldart, Sledgehammer, Korinthos M114, and Wombat missiles are all loaded in the missile tubes." Petty Officer 1st Class Argyle announced.

"All hands, this ship will now go into combat." Captain Ramius declared. "Stand-by."

"Yes, ma'am!" The crew all said before the Grimm then opened its mouth and fired off a lightning blast. Captain Ramius gasped before she barked out her next order. "Evade!" She said. "Descend 40!"

The ship did just that, only for the Grimm to follow after. Looking back, Captain Ramius narrowed her eyes. "Fire Helldarts!" She said as the Helldart missiles launched at the Grimm. While its serpentine body allowed for it to evade most of the smaller missiles, a few locked onto its heat signature, if that was even possible, and followed it around before making impact. While the damage was done, it wasn't as bad as first imagined. Captain Ramius snarled before she turned around. "Fire Korinthos!" She ordered.

The new weapons sped out from the dorsal fins of the 'White Legend' before arcing around towards the Grimm, which used its lightning breath to destroy almost, if not all, of the missiles.

But while that was going on, the captain had a new plan in mind. "Fire Valiants!" Captain Ramius ordered. The linear cannons fired, unleashing their golden hellfire on the Grimm. While one shot missed, the other tore through its left wing. The Grimm turned around and fired off its lightning breath at the ship, and made contact.

An electrical surge coursed along the 'White Legend's' exterior, shorting out several critical systems needed for combat as well as nearly frying the crew alive. If not for the EMP shielding as well as insultation from electric-current using weapons, the ship would have become a literal ghost ship with the demise of its crew.

As it was, the crew was still alive, albeit unnerved from the shock of the lightning breath nearly frying them alive. "Ugh...Damage report!" Captain Ramius ordered.

"It's not good." Technical Sergeant Haww replied from her station. "We're nearly flying blind, not to mention most of our critical combat systems are offline!"

"What systems still work?" The captain demanded.

"The only combat systems still online are the Valiants and the CIWS." The technical sergeant replied. "Missiles we could get up and running in a few minutes, but the others will need more time!"

Captain Ramius frowned to herself. "What about other systems, like navigation?"

"As I said, we're flying blind." Technical Sergeant Haww replied. "Radar's down, sensor grid is down, and we can only get so far with our altimeter alone."

The captain growled to herself. This did not make for a good combat situation. On the other hand, they had damaged the Grimm in a way, taking out one of the wings anyway. "How do engines look?"

"We're flying at half speed." Technical Sergeant Haww reported. "Engines 5-10 are down, with only Engines 1-4, and 11-14 keeping us flying."

Captain Ramius growled to herself at this news. "And what about information-gathering?"

"All sensors are down except for the thermal imaging." Technical Sergeant Haww replied. "All main cameras are down too save for the auxiliary cameras mounted on the sides of the bridge."

 _'So, we only gave the CIWS and Valiant cannons online, the missiles which can be brought back online quickly, engines 1-4 and 11-14, the altimeter, as well as the auxiliary cameras and thermal imaging.'_ Captain Ramius mused as she tried to come up with a new battle plan. Then she had it. "I want the missiles brought back online as soon as possible." She said. "Have thermal imaging brought online and switch to auxiliary cameras. I want all CIWS to focus on the Grimm and guide it towards the rear of the ship while the Valiants are used to attack when the thing gets behind us."

"Yes, ma'am!" The technical sergeant replied as she relayed the orders to the crew at their respective stations.

Inside the CIC pit, or Combat Information Control pit, Petty Officer 1st Class Argyle spoke up.

"Grimm incoming!" He exclaimed as Captain Ramius barked out her next order.

"Barrel roll!" She exclaimed. In response, the 'White Legend' turned hard to its right and avoided another lightning blast, but barely. The ship righted itself as the CIWS fired on the Grimm's form, but the bullets did little against its formidable hide.

The Grimm flew in and rammed the ship, making it shudder with the impact. Admiral Yuy grunted as he felt the ship slow down a bit more. "Engine 3 is losing power!" Technical Sergeant Haww exclaimed.

"Reduce thrust in engine 3!" Captain Ramius ordered. The engine shut down, leaving the ship with only seven engines functional now. Just then, the com-line came online, revealing the Chief Petty Officer of the crew.

 _"Missiles are back online."_ He exclaimed as Captain Ramius grinned.

"Good. Fire the Sledgehammers as soon as possible." She ordered as the crew in said area began to load said missiles.

The dorsal fin missile tubes opened, signaling the missiles were ready to fire. "All missile tubes loaded and locked." The technical sergeant said as the captain nodded.

"Fire!" Captain Ramius ordered. The missiles all sped out for a total of 24 in all. While these were anti-ship missiles, against a creature like a Grimm, the amount of damage each one could cause would easily annihilate a Grimm like this one. The Grimm flew around, dodging most of, if not all, the missiles, using its lightning breath to eliminate all of the missiles and make them blow up harmlessly. Or so it seemed. For when the Grimm thought it was safe, one lone Sledgehammer missile sped up behind it and made contact with its upper body, blowing up the Grimm from behind. As soon as the explosion lit up the sky, the crew of the 'White Legend' knew they had won the battle. Safe to say though, they had _not_ come out unscathed either, as the ship would need serious repairs.

As the damaged vessel landed on the water, it drifted into the hidden cove, which was their only refuge at that point. "I want all damage reports filed as we get back up to full operational capacity." Admiral Yuy ordered as he looked at Captain Ramius and the rest of the bridge crew with him. "Once that is done, we can determine if we should retreat back to our universe for repairs or remain here to pull off the repairs."

"Yes, sir." Captain Ramius replied, as did the rest of the crew.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Mayor Sebben looked over the news of what was going on around the city, and he smiled to himself. He knew that the Grimm Slayer had made his way here and was now with one of Master Splinter's adopted sons, Donatello, or Donnie as he liked to be called.

The turtle Mobian was quite the nice guy, and intelligent too. If anything, he would be vital for helping the Grimm Slayer down the road.

Looking back at the city outside his office, Mayor Sebben stood up and made his way to the window. He had his hands clasped together behind his back as he looked outside at the lights of the city. The future of the city seemed bright while everywhere else seemed like it was in darkness. He snorted to himself. The only way the world would truly be safe was if the Grimm and Fallen were wiped out, but until someone found the weakness of the Dark Substance, the war would never be won.

Yet at the same time, who _could_ find out the weakness of the Dark Substance? It seemed impossible...

However, one universe that had accomplished the impossible before could do it again if they put their minds to it...

* * *

 **Hidden Cove**

 **Seattle, Washington**

Admiral Yuy sat in his quarters when the door to his room opened. He looked up as Captain Ramius came in with the damage reports. "Well, we have the damage reports, and it's not good." She said as she set the reports down. "All affected engines are offline and in need of serious repairs, not to mention the surge protection we have for them is fried. The weapons electrical system for the main armaments is offline, meaning our Lohengrins and Gottfried cannons are unusable. Main sensor grids are down, not to mention the main cameras, and with our radar offline as well, we are not in a favorable position."

The admiral took the first report and frowned as he read it over. "I see." He said as he flipped to the next page on it. "And how many systems do you think we can get back online without heading back?"

Captain Ramius sighed at that point. "The systems we can get back online are the sensor grids and radar, as our systems are compatible with this world's technology for that. But everything else is offline unless we can get back home for repairs."

Admiral Yuy frowned at that. "I see." He noted. This left him with a predicament. On one hand, they had four teams scattered around the main cities of this world, and those teams needed their support. On the other hand, this world's technology level was not up to their standards yet, so that meant any damage had to be repaired back in their home universe. Leaving for repairs meant leaving the teams behind for an undetermined length of time, unless one of the other ships could jump in. And the issue of the _Steelhaven_ was another point against leaving as well. Yet the repairs would be needed if the crew was to support the teams and rescue the crew of the _Steelhaven_.

"What should we do?" Captain Ramius asked as Admiral Yuy looked back at her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we may have to retreat for repairs for now." He said at last. "However, we should be able to return in a week's time if things go over well and if everyone pulls 120%."

Captain Ramius frowned. "You mean we should just leave the teams here? Without support?"

"They wouldn't be a part of the unit if they couldn't handle it for a brief period of time." Admiral Yuy replied. And it was true too. He had trained everyone on the team himself, and if he didn't feel they could handle being without support from the ship, he would not be suggesting to head back for repairs.

Captain Ramius nodded. "I suppose so." She admitted.

"Tell the engine crew to power up the drive. We're heading home for now." Admiral Yuy ordered as the captain nodded and left to do just that.

Looking at the damage reports again, Admiral Yuy frowned to himself. If that Grimm was any indication, his unit would have to be craftier to avoid them in the future.

* * *

 **Agunimon leaves for GrimmFall to become a Hunter while Omnimon and Shannon are shown around GrimmFall by Donnie as the 'White Legend' takes on a Sea Feilong Grimm and wins, but not without sustaining damage severe enough to warrant a retreat back to Dimension O-000 for repairs. What awaits down the road? Read on to find out~! :3**


	32. Arc II: Encounters and Repairs

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Jump-Slip Drive_

 _Amongst all the weapons of the 'White Legend', the jump-slip drive is their ace in the hole. This drive, connected to the ship's engines and Lohengrin cannons, allows the 'White Legend' and her crew to jump between dimensions. While normally not used, the Lohengrin cannons can be used to open a wormhole which then fades into the fabric of space and time. Once the wormhole is opened, the ship can then just use the drive to tap into that dimension's signature and slip into it unseen._

 _Developed at Sextillis City, Sector/Section/City Eight, the jump-slip drive was created using the theory of different dimensions existing alongside the main one. Using this as the base, the higher-dimensional physics eggheads were able to conclude that it was indeed possible to slip between the different dimensions, and that if one was to do so, they would need to bore a hole through the dimensional barriers established to exist. With this frequency recorded, the scientists were able to develop a prototype device using theoretical physics to figure out the polar opposite frequency. This device used the Lohengrin positron cannon as the base for sending out the frequency that would create the wormhole, thus allowing a ship equipped with the drive to move between different dimensions._

 _First tested by the 'White Legend' in the local year of 2279 CE, the jump-slip drive worked, but not without issues since it was just a prototype at the time, not to mention a virus in the system messed up the coordinates too. It landed the ship in a dimension that was not the target, but it still worked regardless. Used again in CE 2280, the drive worked, but again, the coordinates were off, landing the 'White Legend' in a new universe that was not the intended target. But the third time was the charm, as in CE 2281, the jump-slip drive worked as expected._

 _However, when the new threat of the GrimmFall universe came, the 'White Legend's' jump-slip drive allowed them to access the new universe without fail. After the wormhole to GF-007 was established, the slip drive function allowed the ship to slip in and out unnoticed. Currently, the 'White Legend' is back in Dimension O-000 for reparis after sustaining severe damage in a battle with a Sea Feilong Grimm. It is unknown how damaged the jump-slip drive is, or it is was damaged at all._

 _Close Files_

* * *

The _Absolution_ drifted through space as it orbited the planet of Earth. While the main pilot of the ship, TOM, was in recharge, the ship's AI, SARA, ran things as smoothly as possible. However, a ship watched the black vessel before slipping away into nothing, vanishing in a flash of light and heading back to Dimension O-000

The _Minerva_ , a black and red vessel, arrived back in its home dimension and headed towards the space colonies. On the ship was Commander Arthur Trine, a former executive officer now captain. He watched as the ship known as the 'White Legend' arrived back in their home dimension. Already there were some ships ready to provide an escort to the colony of New Juneau, which was the base of operations for Zero Squadron.

When the white ship got within visual range, his eyes went wide as he saw the damage on the ship. There were scorch marks on the white metal skin and two huge dents could be seen as well. Seven of the engines were offline, and most weapons were disabled and in stand-by mode. Commander Trine frowned at this. What could have damaged the ship, the _Archangel_ , so much?

He at once contacted the famed ship. " _Archangel,_ this is the _Minerva._ What is your damage status?"

A response was immediate. "Minerva, _this is the_ Archangel _. Damage status is severe. Main sensor grid is down, along with radar and main cameras. Lohengrin and Gottfried cannons are offline, and seven engines are down."_

"Understood, _Archangel_." Commander Trine replied. "We'll guide you into New Juneau for repairs."

 _"Roger that_." The white ship's captain replied.

As the white legged ship followed the red and black vessel into the main group of the space colonies, a vanguard of other ships formed up around the _Archangel_ for support and to protect the ship from any threats that could be present. Even though the white ship's crew was part of the elite Zero Squadron, it was still protocol,l if any ship of the squadron was damaged, to form up a vanguard and protect the helpless ship.

The trip didn't take too long, and soon the _Archangel_ was docked in the main hanger bay of New Juneau. Already techs were working on trying to repair the damages as soon as the clamps locked down on the ship itself. While that was going on, the crew left the ship, each ready to forget the massive battle that had almost wiped them out. But before they could, the unit had to report back to the United Earth Nations for the debriefing.

* * *

 **New Juneau Command Center**

Admiral Heero Yuy stood with those of his unit that had remained with him, all at attention as the main screen flickered before it showed the UEN symbol. That then faded to show the UEN Secretary General Brian Willis himself. _"I see you have returned."_ He said as Admiral Yuy nodded.

"Yes, sir." He replied with a salute. "And we have information on the new universe we were sent to."

 _"And what of the_ Steelhaven?" The secretary general asked as Admiral Yuy and the remainder of his unit each looked down somberly.

"Missing in action." Admiral Zala replied sadly. "We have no idea where they are."

The black-haired man noticed right away that eight of the unit's members were missing. _"And why are you eight members short?"_

"They are currently infiltrating into the local culture of the new universe to gain more information." Rear Admiral Joule explained.

Secretary General Willis frowned at this. _"Care to explain the circumstances behind your return, Admiral Yuy?"_ He asked in a serious, almost scolding, tone. _"You and your unit have a reputation of being supportive of each other and your record for team missions, as well as solo, is spotless. I do not want to have to give you and your unit a warning or punishment if that is truly not your reasoning for leaving them behind."_

Admiral Yuy stepped forwards. "We encountered one of the local entities and it damaged the _Archangel_ severely in the ensuing fight." He replied. "If not for having insulation against electrical-current using weapons, the ship, as well as those of us on her, would have been lost."

 _"And this entity was native to this universe you were in?"_ The man asked as the admiral nodded.

"Yes, sir." Admiral Yuy replied. "It used a lightning-based attack that was launched from its mouth to attack us and made direct contact with the hull."

Secretary General Willis narrowed his eyes at the information. He knew the admiral was not one to lie, but even still, the information from the _Archangel's_ black box would give him the full story.

* * *

 **GF-007  
 ** ** **Denver Bullet-C********

It didn't take that long for the bullet train to reach its next destination. The town of Yuma, Colorado wasn't that big as Denver, but it was still a good population for a not so populated area. As it was, Agunimon had no idea of what awaited him when the train pulled in. He had gotten a sandy-brown cloak as a parting gift from Dracon, not that he had a choice to turn it down. For some reason, the Dragon of Denver thought it would be a good idea to make sure they both wore cloaks, something like a joke almost. Not that he minded anyway.

Shaking his head slightly, the Warrior of Flame sighed before he slipped the hood up and got out of his seat. He left the train and exited into the station, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. But nothing stood out to him. Narrowing his blue eyes slightly, the Digimon frowned to himself. Just what would he be able to do here since there was no way he could tell if anything was wrong? It wasn't like there was any form of internet, right?

A sigh escaped him before he left the station and exited to the outside. Walking down to the street, Agunimon saw the town looked like a normal place to live, and it seemed totally normal. Sure, there were Faunus and Mobians in addition to humans, but other than that, things seemed peaceful.

Looking back behind him, Agunimon saw nothing out of place. Walking away from the station, the Warrior of Flame was wondering if stopping here was a good idea. If the town of Yuma seemed peaceful, then maybe he could still board the Denver Bullet and head out further...?

But before he could even make his way back towards the station, something set off his Digimon instincts. Agunimon perked up as he felt that tingle of danger run down his spine. Looking back behind him, the Warrior of Flame was surprised to see what looked like a Faunus with bull horns rushing through the crowd. There was a glowing orange...Aura?...around him as many innocent people, mostly humans, were barreled aside by the sudden rush he pulled. Many landed on the ground either with limbs missing, or said limbs being injured as a result of the charge.

Tensing, Agunimon knew he had to do _something_ to prevent things from getting out of hand. But as it was, he had to be careful since this guy looked to be powerful. He rushed forwards, making sure his weapon was pulled from its spot on his back. As the bull Faunus came to a halt, with the orange glow around him vanishing, Agunimon reached him from behind, his blade pulled back and ready to be brought down. With a sneer, the Faunus pulled what looked like a spiked club and blocked the blade strike, which surprised Agunimon.

The Legendary Warrior landed a ways back from the bull Faunus, who twirled his club in his hand a few times before hefting it onto his left shoulder. "Well, what do we have here?" He mocked. "A Huntsman? It will be my pleasure to kill you, human."

His words surprised Agunimon. "Kill me?" He asked. "Why?"

"All you humans are responsible for the plight of us Faunus being seen as mere things and savages." The bull Faunus replied with a sneer. "After all, humans cannot stand the thought of us Faunus replacing them, am I right?"

For some reason, that comment made Agunimon feel this rage building in his chest and he growled. Thankfully, his hood hid most of his face, so the Faunus could not see what made him different from most humans. Gritting his teeth, the Digimon's sharp fangs were not seen by the Faunus, but that wasn't of importance. "Why are you so against humans?" The Warrior of Flame asked. "What did they do to you?"

"Try more like what have they done to _all_ Faunus!" The Faunus snapped back. "None of the humans have shown my species the respect they deserve!"

Agunimon had no idea as to what this Faunus was going on about, but he didn't press the issue. It was clear this Faunus was just out for revenge against humans for no reason. _'Or is there something I'm missing?'_ He thought to himself before he suddenly gasped and jumped back as the spikes from the Faunus's club nearly wound themselves around his body. Thankfully the spikes missed, but it didn't matter, as now the Digimon was wary.

"You won't catch me, human!" The Faunus sneered. "I am too smart for you!"

"I doubt it." Agunimon said, trying to refrain from making any witty quips. "If you are as smart as you claim, then you need to actually _stop and think_ for a moment about what you are doing."

The Faunus glared at him, the sneer falling off of his face. "What does that mean? That you are smarter than me?!"

Agunimon blinked in surprise. "What? No!" He exclaimed, but his protest was mistaken for something else, much to his dismay.

"I see it now! You think I am a lowly savage!" The Faunus shouted. "That's just like all you humans!"

The Digimon shook his head. "No...That's not what I think!" Agunimon exclaimed. But his plea wasn't heard by the Faunus.

"Now I will just have to kill you myself!" The Faunus crowed before he lowered his head and a _dark blue_ Aura flared to life before he began to charge, the Aura then changing to become that bright orange color that happened when he charged.

Much against his will, Agunimon found his body reacting and jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the charge. Luckily, no humans were behind him, but Agunimon knew that could change any moment. He gritted his teeth in frustration before he saw the bull Faunus coming back at him. Looking back behind him, Agunimon could see there were a few humans behind him. If he dodged this blow, then they would get hurt in his place. The Digimon growled to himself before he braced for the impact, putting his weapon in front of his body so that would take the blow instead. However, the bull Faunus sneered before he cut his charge and swung his club towards the Digimon's weapon of choice. Agunimon barely blocked the spiked club with his rifle/katana, grunting at the impact. It was clear this Faunus was stronger than a human. A smirk played at his lips at this thought. If that was the case, then it was a good thing he _wasn't_ a human anymore.

Using that to his advantage, he pushed back against the bull Faunus's weapon with his Digimon strength, not even bothering to hold back this time. The look of surprise on the Faunus's face was enough to make the Warrior of Flame grin as he managed to hold his own against the attacking Faunus. "What?" He teased. "Didn't expect someone to be able to hold their own against you?"

In response, the Faunus kicked out with his foot, but the Digimon just moved to the left, the blow just barely missing his body. In response, Agunimon lashed out in a kick, nailing the bull Faunus in the chest, or would have if not for his dark blue Aura flaring and taking the damage instead. The Faunus stumbled back, rubbing at his chest where he had been hit. "I don't know how you can match me..." The Faunus began. "But _no one_ matches Fredrick Jones Jr. and gets away with it!"

The Faunus, Fred, then ran at the Digimon, who just jumped backwards and dodged to the right, the punch that followed missing his body, but barely. Agunimon then held his sword/rifle up and got ready to defend himself as Fred ran at him with his club held back. He swung it down, only for the Warrior of Flame to counter it by swinging his blade up and deflecting the blunt weapon away from his person. As soon as he managed to move the club with his blade, Agunimon then lashed out in a side kick, forcing Fred back from him.

Fred grunted as he looked up and narrowed his blue eyes at the cloaked Digimon. As it was, the Warrior of Flame was also watching the Faunus, keeping an eye out for any moves that might be unknown of to him. The two circled around, with many of the people watching from a distance. For Agunimon, that was a blessing in disguise because it meant there were less people to hurt.

However, that did little to deter Fred, as he just charged ahead, his Aura flaring and turning orange again. Agunimon _knew_ he needed to prevent the bull Faunus from hurting anyone else, but with that Aura and his charging, that was almost impossible! _'How am I going to keep him from charging again?!'_

* * *

 **San Diego**

Lobomon and Beetlemon were engaging Granny, who was charging at Bugs. Bugs smirked as he aimed his rifle and then fired. The explosive Dust round impacted her Walking Tentacles and blew them to splinters, or it did for two of them anyway. Two more were about to hit the Warrior of Light, but Lobomon saw that coming and jumped up before pulling one of his beam sabers and pushing off the wall back towards her. The tentacles sped towards him again, but the Digimon was quick to react, swinging his beam saber and hitting the metal points in a blocking move. He grunted as he pushed them away from his person, landing and drawing his second beam saber as the two tentacles came at him again.

Nearby, Beetlemon was using his sheer strength to push back against the two tentacles that were engaging him. The Warrior of Thunder had never been so glad to be one of the strongest Digimon on his team, as it was showing clearly in his battle against the Fallen's wooden tentacles.

Bugs aimed his rifle once more and fired again, forcing Granny to call out more Walking Tentacles, which surprised both Digimon. Not too far off, Lobomon growled as he saw more tentacles emerge from the Fallen's back. He was forced onto the defensive, connecting his beam sabers at the hilt and spinning his beam staff to deflect the tentacles that launched themselves at his person. He was able to slice through some of them, but the tentacles only seemed to retreat before coming back at him. In fact, two launched themselves at him from behind and hit the Warrior of Light in the back. If not for his armor, they would have penetrated right through him. As it was though, the two tentacles did some damage anyway, denting his armor in the back, causing him to cry out as he fell forwards, catching himself with his hands and landing on his knees while panting. Lobomon glanced back over his shoulder to see the two tentacles that had hit him hovering just above his form. Without thinking about it, he rolled to the right side as the tentacles came at him again, hitting where he had been mere seconds ago instead. Using that to his advantage, the Warrior of Light lunged for the Fallen, his beam sabers still ignited and pulled apart, one in each hand.

The Fallen merely sneered at him before she commanded her tentacles to hit him again. Lobomon grunted as he was smacked out of the air and onto the ground. But before the Fallen could attack him again, Beetlemon charged in, electricity on his horn in retaliation for attacking his fellow Digimon. "Let's see how you like this!" He shouted. _"Lightning Blitz!"_ The attack slammed into her, or more like her tentacles instead, but due to his charging, Beetlemon was able to break through the tentacles defending her and hit Granny directly. She screamed at the electrical current coursing through her before she was thrown off the Warrior of Thunder. Lobomon grunted as he sat up slightly, supporting himself on his lower arms. He could see Beetlemon in front of him in a protective stance, the Fallen not too far off with electricity still coursing over her form every now and then. "You okay?" Beetlemon asked, looking back at him as the Warrior of Light nodded.

"Yeah..." He replied. "Thanks."

Beetlemon gave an unseen smirk before turning back to the battle. Granny by now had gotten to her feet and was panting from the assault that the Warrior of Thunder had unleashed on her. Bugs walked up, taking his place in front of Lobomon as well. "Well, Granny, it seems your outclassed here." The resort owner said before he cocked his gun's safety, switching out to the electric Dust rounds.

"I think not!" Granny sneered as she got her Walking Tentacles ready again. Behind the two, Lobomon was more than prepared to get to his feet, but Bugs looked back at him, shaking his head.

For a moment, Lobomon was confused as to why the Mobian was saying no before he saw a tentacle creeping up on Bugs from behind. His red eyes widening, the Digimon got to one knee and aimed his left gauntlet at Bugs, or rather, behind him and fired. _"Howling Laser!"_

The laser shot missed Bugs' face by mere inches, surprising the Mobian before he heard the _crack_ of the tentacle being hit and, looking back, was surprised to see he had just bee saved from being hit in the neck by one of Granny's weapons. He looked back at the Digimon, who gave a smirk back in return. "I'd say we're even." He teased.

Bugs just chuckled before turning back to Granny as Lobomon finally got to his feet and made sure to aim his ranged weapon at the Fallen. "Well, would you like to continue, or will you give up?" Bugs asked as Granny growled.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" She shouted before turning and bolting out the doors.

Beetlemon, Lobomon, and Bugs all watched as she left before the Warrior of Thunder sighed. "Well, that could have gone better." He said at last.

"Sure, so you say." Lobomon grunted before he winced at the pain from where he had been hit by Granny's wooden tentacles.

Bugs noticed that and looked at him with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." The Warrior of Light replied. "Just nailed me in the back, that's all."

Bugs frowned at that. "If she did, then I think we should get it looked at."

When Lobomon tried to protest, Beetlemon frowned to himself and walked over. "Bugs is right." He said as he then slipped one of the other Digimon's arms over his own shoulders. "You shouldn't even protest something like this."

Growling to himself, Lobomon looked away, but reluctantly accepted that it was necessary.

* * *

 **Yuma, Colorado**

Agunimon and Fred were still facing each other down, with the bull Faunus charging at the Digimon in an attempt to get him cowed into submission using his Faunus heritage as a show of being superior. As it was though, the Warrior of Flame wasn't even _close_ to being forced into a fearful submission by the display. Instead, he was more determined than before to stop this from getting out of hand. Yet fighting in a crowded area was not doing him any favors either, as he was not able to use his attacks or even his weapon because of so many people in the area.

Realizing there was only one way to stop the Faunus, Agunimon turned and ran, trying to lure Fred away from the area. "You get back here, human!" Fred shouted as he gave chase. Against his will, a smirk crossed the Digimon's face before he forced it aside and kept running. He had to get to a more open area so he could fight on more even ground. The two made their way through the city, only for the Warrior of Flame to finally see an open field that looked to have nothing around it. Smirking to himself, he ran towards it, the bull Faunus following him directly. Once in the field, Agunimon turned to face Fred, just as the Faunus came to a stop, still holding his club. The bull Faunus smirked as he hefted his club again. "Can't escape me now, can you human?" He taunted. "Open fields are a deadly field for those who face me."

Agunimon smirked himself. "I could say the same thing to you." He said before he reached up and threw off his cloak, just as a shimmering ribbon surrounded him. Fred gaped in surprise before the ribbon dissipated into smaller particles of energy, just as a burst of fire came from what had been a cocoon of shimmering energy. As the flames died down, the Faunus could clearly see large, feathery orange wings, bright red armor covering a form in a black body suit, two blue eyes that looked feral with a white, tri-horned head, golden guards on the arms, tri-clawed hands and feet, and a red tail that moved in a threatening manner. "Especially when I'm like _this._ " The new being, BurningGreymon, growled in a gruff sounding voice.

"W...what _are_ you?!" Fred demanded. "You are no human!"

"That's right." The Beast Warrior of Flame growled. "That was your first mistake."

Fred cocked an eyebrow before he sneered. "Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He shouted as he lowered his head again and began his charge once more. His Aura turned orange again, but this time, BurningGreymon was ready. He flared his wings and took flight, jumping off the ground and into the air, thus avoiding the bull Faunus's strike towards him. Once in the air, the Digimon looked down and he could clearly see the slow loops that Fred was making as he tried to charge back around towards the Beast Warrior of Flame.

A mental smirk crossed BurningGreymon's mind as he flew upwards and merely let the Faunus charge underneath him. Seeing that, Fred came to a halt and snarled before he hefted his club and swung it forwards, firing off the spikes at the Digimon. Surprise crossed the Beast Warrior of Flame's mind before the spikes wound themselves around his form, pulling him to the ground with a grunt. He slammed into the ground hard, throwing up dust and debris as well as making a small crater with the sudden impact of his body. Grunting, BurningGreymon turned to face Fred, who was now sneering as he once more lowered his head and charged at the downed Beast Warrior of Flame.

While he was a bit panicked now, the Digimon was still able to retain enough lucidity that he could focus on a way out, and he knew just the method to use. All along his body, parts of his armor seemed to emit small bursts of flame before he tapped into that power. _"Wildfire Tsunami!"_ As soon as he said those words, flames erupted all over his body, burning the ropes of the spikes off his body and throwing Fred back with the sheer intense heat. The Faunus was forced to turn to the side to avoid getting hit by the heat of the flames, and that threw his charge off. Using that to his advantage, BurningGreymon got to his feet and aimed his cannons at the now disoriented Faunus.

 _"Pyro Barrage!"_ The small bursts of flame energy hit Fred's Aura, and because there so many of them, his Aura began to actually weaken, much to the Digimon's surprise and relief. However, he couldn't keep up the attack for long, and he was soon forced to stop lest he run out of energy and revert to becoming human once more. The fractal coding surrounded his form once more and he shifted back to his more humanoid form of Agunimon. Using that to his advantage, the Digimon was able to rush in, grabbing his discarded rifle and bringing the blade back. With a shout, the Warrior of Flame swung the blade forwards and actually managed to gash Fred on the right shoulder and along his back slightly. The Faunus screamed at the pain of the injury before he tried to use his club on the Digimon.

Thinking fast, Agunimon ducked the blow and rolled to the left before getting to his feet and swinging his blade towards Fred's left side. Reacting quickly, Fred dove to the ground and the blade missed him, but barely. He then kicked out towards Agunimon's face, but the Digimon just turned his body to the right and the blow missed his face, but barely. Fred pushed himself to his feet and glared at the Digimon before he felt his arm stinging with the burning pain of that gash. "This isn't over..." He hissed before turning and running away. Looking after him, the Warrior of Flame panted slightly before he sighed and reached down, picking up his cloak and slipping it back on. He slipped the hood back up once more and looked back at where the Faunus had run off to. The wind teased his cloak slightly before Agunimon turned and walked back towards the station, his weapon back on his back where it belonged.

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

In the main command center of the United Earth Nations building on Earth, Secretary General Willis was looking over the data from the black box of the _Archangel_. So far, it seemed to match with Admiral Yuy's accounts of what had happened, as well as those of the unit that remained on the ship. That, combined with Captain Ramius's testimony and the data, only seemed to back the decision even further: despite the desire to remain in the new universe, severe damages had warranted the return to their home dimension for repairs, lest they be unable to support the teams remaining behind when they were truly needed.

"It seems Admiral Yuy made the right call then." He mused to himself. If that was truly how things were, and if these Grimm creatures that were native to this new dimension were truly as dangerous as expected, then it was all the more reason the unit was sent back. If anyone could learn how to counter these Grimm, it was Zero Squadron.

He smirked to himself at that. Even if the unit was as dangerous as expected, they often threw opponents for a loop by letting themselves get beaten around until they had enough information on each enemy, and then they truly let their strength show.

The secretary general's smirk faded as he remembered what information they had already gathered. It seemed the issue with the animal people, the Faunus, was more precarious than originally thought, but if anyone could make the strides needed to overcome that, then Zero Squadron could do it. They were made up of Naturals, Coordinators, and Enhanced, after all.

 _'But will it be as easy as I think...?'_ Secretary General Willis thought. A mental snort escaped him. "Of course it won't..." He reminded himself. But one could hope...right?

* * *

 **The _Archangel_ returns to Dimension O-000 for repairs while Agunimon fights Fred and wins as Lobomon and Beetlemon win against Granny with the help of Bugs. But what awaits now that the famed 'White Legend' is damaged and in drydock? What of the teams they left behind? How will they fair? Read on to find out~! :3**


	33. Arc II: Unexpected Discoveries

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Fredrick Jones Jr._

 _A bull Faunus, this young man was once part of Mystery Inc, a famous team of teenage sleuths who solves cases around their home town of Crsytal Cove. Sadly though, because of his Faunus heritage, Fred was subject to distrust and discrimination._

 _Eventually, he left the team when Velma was killed, and he blamed all humans for his suffering as a Faunus. This led Fred to join the terrorist group Satyra, and he has been a wanted man ever since._

 _His Semblance, Bull Rush, is not one to take lightly, as his charges have been known to cause serious injury if not outright death if contact is made directly. This, combined with his club, Spikey, makes him dangerous enough to be called one of the lieutenants of the group. All those who engage him must be of at least Class III rank, or have the physical strength to take him on if a human or Faunus._

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon looked back at where Kazemon was hiding from Krunk again and sighed. This was the third time that week that she had been found hiding in one place or another to escape Krunk's heart-filled eyes. However, this time she was hiding behind a pillar while in the air. _'At least she didn't hide in an enclosed closet again...'_ The Warrior of Darkness thought with some amusement. In an attempt to hide from Krunk, the Warrior of Wind had hidden in a closet, only for the door to get stuck shut by Valhallen as a prank. The God of Rock had been sheepish as soon as he had realized his mistake, although Kazemon had been laughing because Krunk had completely missed the closet, assuming she was elsewhere.

The Digimon leaned back against the wall as he looked outside. Things seemed calmer now, and Major Glory was doing better after their talk some time back. In fact, Lowemon couldn't even tell the major had been upset now. Said symbol of peace walked down the hall, only to see the Warrior of Darkness standing against the wall. A smile crossed his face as he walked up to the Digimon. "Well, what are you doing here?" Major Glory asked as Lowemon looked back at him.

"Just passing through on my way back from training." The Warrior of Darkness replied. "And I saw Kazemon hiding from Krunk."

"Again?" Major Glory asked, a rare frown crossing his face.

The dark-armored Digimon nodded. "Yes."

"Why?" The symbol of peace asked.

Lowemon shrugged. "It could be because she is worried about Krunk trying to ' _get to know'_ her a bit _too_ well." He replied, emphasizing the Warrior of Wind's concern in his tone of voice.

Major Glory blinked. "Is _that_ what she is afraid of?"

A nod was the Digimon's response.

The symbol of hope and peace frowned again. "If that is what Kazemon is afraid of, then she should know that Krunk would never do that to her."

"Yes, but..." Lowemon trailed off before sighing. "She can't be too sure of that." He admitted at last. "It's just our nature to be wary."

Major Glory nodded in understanding. "I understand that, but she won't get past this unless she gets to know Krunk." He said sadly as he placed a hand on the Warrior of Darkness's shoulder.

Lowemon looked back up and frowned behind his facemask. "Still, I think Krunk should keep his distance for a while." He said. "It may make Kazemon less prone to hide."

The major frowned himself, but reluctantly had to admit it was a better idea than just letting the two get to know each other for the time being since Kazemon was still a bit jumpy. "Fair enough..." He sighed.

* * *

 **Denver Bullet-C**

Agunimon woke from his slumber as he felt the train picking up speed. His blue eyes opened slightly as he looked out the window. Much to his surprise as he regained awareness, he saw the bullet train was speeding through a small town called Nowhere. A snort escaped him. Why _anyone_ would name a town that was beyond him. In a matter of minutes, the bullet train had passed through the town and was approaching the Kansas-Missouri border.

Leaning back in his seat, the Digimon wondered what Dracon was up to as he laced his hands behind his head and looked out the window.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado**

Dracon shivered as a chill raced down his spinal struts. That was his body's way of reacting to someone thinking about him instead of sneezing (since he couldn't anyway). _'Wow...That was weird...'_ The Gundam thought to himself. _'Wonder who was thinking about me...'_

* * *

 **Denver Bullet-C**

Sighing, Agunimon pulled out his weapon and began to look it over. He also took the time to examine his Tri-Knives and make sure they could still be deployed. Looking at the one on his right gauntlet, a smiled slightly. It was the very same one he had used against Dracon in their first training fight. _'Heh...he didn't even expect it.'_ The Warrior of Flame thought before he flipped the knife closed and slipped his weapon back onto the seat next to him.

For some reason, Agunimon was getting concerned about his fellow Warriors. He knew Kumamon was fine with Dracon, but he was more concerned about Lobomon, Lowemon, Beetlemon, and especially Kazemon. While the former three could handle themselves, especially Lobomon, Kazemon was more of a concern because he had no idea if she was alright or not. Well, the same could be said for the other three, but it was Kazemon he was more worried about. He perked up when that thought passed through his mind. _'Wait..._ Why _am I more worried about Kazemon?'_ Agunimon wondered before he shook his head and brushed the thought aside for the time being.

As it was, there was a small terminal before him, so the Digimon decided to see what that was about.

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

The _Archangel_ 's crew was watching as the ship's electronics were looked at, with the damaged parts being pulled from the ship itself and new parts being inserted. At one point, the engineers were shocked to pull a damaged circuit breaker from the ship's main electrical system, the thing was nothing but smoldering metal and burning wires.

Admiral Yuy frowned as he saw that. "If that doesn't say how bad the damage we suffered was, then I don't know what else could." He mused as Rear Admiral Joule nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we don't know what else these Grimm are capable of." The silver-haired pilot agreed.

"At least not yet." His superior reminded him. "We just have to be more careful."

Rear Admiral Joule gave a rare smirk. "You mean we only send out our machines and let ourselves get beaten around?"

"Something like that." Admiral Yuy agreed with a chuckle.

As amusing as it sounded, that was actually their modus operandi, or method of operation. If the unit encountered an enemy they knew nothing about in terms of tactics and information, they would let themselves get beaten as many times as needed until they had enough information to win. Then they showed their true strength. Sure it sounded like they never put up a fight, but the unit often did, just not _as much_ of a fight as they normally could.

Looking back as a new circuit breaker was inserted into the white ship, the two commanding officers stood in silence. If they wanted to defeat the Grimm, they would need to gain as much information as possible.

* * *

 **GF-007**

In GrimmFall, things seemed to be calm, as Omnimon and Shannon were being shown around by Donnie. He was leading the duo to where Mayor Sebben was seated in power, eager to have them meet him, or rather, have Omnimon meet him.

"So, you're taking us to where the mayor of GrimmFall is?" The Royal Knight asked, wishing to know more. "Why?"

"Because he has expressed interest in learning who the Grimm Slayer is." Donnie explained. "And with rumors circulating here about the presence of the Grimm Slayer in the city, why not?"

Shannon looked nervously at the Digimon with them, but seeing him not reacting to the fact someone like Mayor Sebben wanting to meet with him seemed to give her some sort of reassurance things would be fine. The trio made their way towards Mayor Sebben's office and entered the main lobby. Donnie smiled as Shannon looked around in awe while Omnimon remained impassive. He had seen some more elaborate places in terms of elegance, but he had to admit, it was nice without being so elaborate and showing it off. There was more of a subdued elegance to it, which was surprising for one of his power and influence.

They approached the main desk as Donnie spoke. "We're here to see Mayor Sebben." The turtle Mobian said as he leaned forwards. "My master, Splinter, has connections here."

The receptionist didn't seem like she believed him, but she looked at him regardless. "Name?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Donatello." Donnie replied.

Upon hearing his name, the woman sat upright and smiled. "It's nice to hear from you." She said before pointing at the elevators. "Main elevator will take you to the mayor's office."

Donnie smiled and waved at her as he led Shannon and Omnimon towards the elevator. As soon as they entered, Donnie turned to face Omnimon. "Okay, once we get there, you are to be on your best behavior." He said as he looked the Royal Knight over, as if looking for something that would possibly offend the mayor on his person. "Mayor Sebben is known as a well-respected political figure and Huntsman, so he will best respond to those on their best behavior."

Shannon blinked. "Really?" She asked. "I was under the impression that he treated everyone as an equal, regardless of their actual skill level."

Donnie blushed as Omnimon's shoulders shook with a silent chuckle. The _ding_ sounded, letting the threesome know they had arrived at their destination. The doors slid open, revealing the office, which was well kept without being elaborately decorated. In the middle of the office, towards the back, sat a man with blonde hair that was combed back, a black eye patch on his left eye, and wearing a business suit that barely concealed a very muscular build. He looked on as the threesome entered the room, with the elevator shutting behind them.

"Mayor Sebben, I have brought the Grimm Slayer and his companion." Donnie said as he pointed at the duo.

Mayor Sebben frowned a bit at this. "Is that so? I was under the impression the Grimm Slayer was..."

"A human man that has blonde hair tied back in a braid and a face full of hair, with blue eyes that are forever closed, wearing priestly robes that are black on white in color and a priestly hat in matching colors, wielding a scythe with a black pole and white blade, called Holy Blade Eve, and a pure white Aura with a Semblance called Purification, riding around on a pure white horse called Adam." Omnimon finished, surprising Donnie and making Shannon giggle at the bored tone in his voice. "Yes, I have heard that spiel that the media here created. But as I have said before, humans tend to perceive what they say as correct, even if it is not true. But rest assured, I _do_ know of the Grimmnoid cult, because _I_ was the one who eliminated them."

The mayor's face remained in a frown for a while before it slowly became a grin that was one of a dignitary meeting another. "Well, it is about time I got to meet you, Grimm Slayer." He said as he leaned forwards, his hands laced together under his chin. "I heard about your exploit. Quite impressive, given no one could get passed the Nuckelavee. But the fact you slayed _all_ those Grimm, and then killed off the members... Well, I can say for certain you are a very skilled opponent in battle."

Omnimon just waved off the comment. "I only did so because there were innocents being threatened." He replied, but that only made Mayor Sebben grin even more.

"Modest, are we?" He joked.

"No, just a warrior trying to make his mark here." Omnimon said.

Mayor Sebben had a mysterious smirk on his face. "Is that so, Omnimon, Second in Command of the Digimon group the Royal Knights?"

At once, Shannon gasped as Omnimon's blue eyes flashed dangerously, his Grey Sword coming out of his WarGreymon head-hand in a flash and puff of smoke. Before he could attack however, Mayor Sebben merely stood up and caught the blade with his hand as soon as the Digimon had rushed him. Omnimon's eyes went wide as he saw this _human_ _catching his blade_! "How did you know?!" Omnimon demanded, trying to hide his shock of Mayor Sebben catching his Grey Sword under rage of being found out.

"Rest assured, Royal Knight, I mean no ill intent by stating your true title." Mayor Sebben said as he released the Digimon's left arm. "In fact, I find it fascinating."

"How so?" Omnimon asked as he dissipated his Grey Sword into its weapons data again.

A chuckle escaped the mayor. "Just that there is a group of knights to defend your world is very intriguing." Mayor Sebben replied. "I have heard of a group by the same name that once existed over 500 years ago, back in the Middle Ages."

Omnimon perked up at that. "There was?"

Mayor Sebben nodded. "Yes, but alas, they all fell in battle to a Fallen, one of _immense_ power."

The Royal Knight frowned at this. "And what was this Fallen's name?"

"Did you experience anything unusual during your time here in GrimmFall?" Mayor Sebben asked as he sat back down in his chair.

Omnimon nodded. "Actually, yes, I did." He mused. "It was at the park when I sensed this _strong_ power, a power that even one of my strength should be wary of and try to avoid at all costs."

"That, would be the very Fallen that took down the Royal Knights of the Middle Ages." Mayor Sebben said seriously now. "His name is Sammael, and he is _not_ a Fallen to take lightly."

Shannon, who had been silent, gaped. "You mean...the Fallen actually _exist_?!"

Omnimon looked back at her and nodded with a sigh. "Yes, they do." He admitted at last. "But I never told you because I did not wish for you to panic." He then looked away. "In fact, when I first arrived here, I faced down a Fallen myself, one that looked like a soldier from this world's version of World War II."

"And that would be General Reginald Skarr." Mayor Sebben confirmed. "He is, or was, a newborn Fallen, or the weakest, of the three classes."

Shannon stared at the Royal Knight, as did Donnie. He...had faced a _Fallen_ , and won?! "Wow..." Shannon murmured.

"Although, that was by pure luck I won." Omnimon admitted. "Had I been later on the attack, I would have been in a dire predicament and had to make a choice I don't even want to think about."

Mayor Sebben smiled. "But that only shows how strong you are." He assured the Digimon.

Donnie then spoke. "Hold on...are you saying Rik...err... _Omnimon_ here is from another world?!"

"More like another universe." Omnimon replied. "One that I was taken from against my will."

Donnie then gasped before he grinned. "So there _are_ other dimensions?! I knew it!" He cheered, making Mayor Sebben chuckle again.

"Yes, there are indeed." He agreed before looking at Shannon. "But judging by the lack of a reaction, I take it you knew beforehand?"

Shannon let out a small squeak of surprise before nodding with a small blush. "Ah...I did." She admitted.

Donnie pouted at that. "Aw man!"

Looking back at Mayor Sebben, Omnimon took on a serious look in his eyes. "But you didn't just call me here for a mere casual talk, I take it?"

Mayor Sebben nodded. "Indeed." He said as he pressed a button on his desk and down came a monitor with the city seal of GrimmFall on it.

Looking back behind them, the threesome could see images of bodies appearing on the monitor. "Recently, there have been bodies being found all over a certain city in the Midwest, most likely Chicago. But what is odd is that there has been no blood found at the crime scenes."

Donnie blinked. "Well of course there would be no blood because there are no wounds on the bodies."

Mayor Sebben gave the turtle Mobian a look. "However, when I said there is no blood, I meant there is _no_ blood because the bodies have _no_ blood inside them."

Omnimon frowned at that information, as it sounded oddly like a foe he had faced before, back when he was two separate Digimon. Then again, he knew of a few Digimon that could suck the blood of the living to survive, but he wasn't sure if that was the case here.

Donnie blushed at that. "Um...I knew that..." He murmured weakly.

The mayor looked back at the screen again. "On the topic at hand, there have been reports of someone dressed like a vampire where the bodies have been found, complete with a red bat-like mask."

 _That_ set off Omnimon's Digimon instincts. His blue eyes turned to ice as he growled loudly. "So...it appears _he_ is here..."

"And I take it you know something about this?" Mayor Sebben asked as he looked at the Royal Knight.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Omnimon sighed as he looked away. "But it would appear this is the work of a foe I fought before, back when I was two separate Digimon."

Donnie was silent, as was Shannon as Mayor Sebben leaned in forwards a bit more. "And just who is this foe?"

Looking back at the mayor, Omnimon's eyes were hard. "An Ultimate-level Digimon so powerful, the two Mega-level Digimon that make up this form I am in had a hard time defeating him." He replied, his tone serious now. "His name is Myotismon, and while I had hoped he was destroyed for good, it would appear that is not the case if he is stealing the blood of victims here."

"And how strong is he?" Shannon asked, wanting to be sure.

"I just said." Omnimon replied. "Although, because I am a DNA Digivolution of two Mega-level Digimon, I am stronger now, so that means I shouldn't have such a hard time against him when I run across him again."

However, he was not admitting that he was going to have to approach this in a cautious manner this time around, mostly because Myotismon was _not_ a foe to take lightly, no matter _how_ one spun it.

Donnie then spoke up. "So, you want _us_ to go and investigate this?" He asked as Mayor Sebben nodded.

"Yes, I do." The mayor replied. "If anything, you should be fine with Omnimon around." He added. "Although your skills with technology should come in handy as well, Donnie."

The turtle Mobian blushed at the praise.

Omnimon nodded. "I will make sure this vampire will not steal the lives of anymore people." He said, although it was not a full on declaration. Donnie nodded as well.

"Me too!"

Shannon gave a nod too. "Yes."

Mayor Sebben smiled at the trio. "Sounds like you have the right attitude for this mission." He then went serious. "I expect nothing but a successful report."

The trio was then dismissed as the elevator doors opened. They walked in and the doors shut, leave the mayor alone once again.

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

Admiral Yuy looked over the damage reports at his desk in the colony of New Juneau. So far things were going smoothly, although a hiccup had been found when it concerned the jump-slip drive. In fact, if not for the slip-drive being in working order, they would have been lost into a new universe or would have been destroyed in a wormhole being opened up. As it was, the slip-drive part of the jump-slip drive had been their saving grace.

He had never felt so glad for the techboys back at Sextilius City creating the dual functions for the drive. Admiral Yuy made a mental note to send a request through to the lab that had created the drive to receive more funding from the United Earth Nations as a way of saying thank-you.

Looking at a new report, Admiral Yuy felt his blood freeze when he read it over. At once, he stood up and made his way down to the hanger, which wasn't that far from the building where his unit was housed.

Upon entering the hanger, Admiral Yuy could see some of the techs looking at a piece of machinery, and he made his way over, only to see this ooze that was stuck to it. One tech was about to touch it, but at that moment, the admiral felt that sharp pain and grunted before it faded. The tech's hand was about to make contact before Admiral Yuy called upon that familiar feeling of fury and his SEED spun in his mind before exploding with that red vertical ring around it. His eyes dilated and glazed over before he lunged, shoving the tech to the side and landing on the ground as the ooze twitched and launched itself at where the tech had been mere seconds before.

The ooze landed on the ground as Admiral Yuy looked back, his eyes still showing the SEED's activation. "What are you doing?!" He shouted. "Don't let that thing get anywhere near the equipment or people!" He ordered. "Use whatever you have to to contain it, but make sure it does not get physical contact with anything!"

At his order, another tech shoved a glass jar on top of the ooze, containing it. Looking back at the tech he had saved, Admiral Yuy's SEED went dormant again as his eyes returned to normal. "What were you thinking?!" He demanded as the tech winced at his cold tone of voice.

"I was just curious sir!" The tech protested.

"Well, since that stuff came from the universe we just came back from, _no one_ is allowed to touch it, since we _don't_ know what it can do to those _not_ from its native universe!" The admiral snapped.

The tech at least had the common sense to wince at the scolding. The tech holding the jar came up, her hands shaking. "I...I got it, sir..." She murmured, feeling uneasy because she was basically holding an unknown lifeform in her grasp.

"Send it to the lab." Admiral Yuy ordered. "They should be able to create a secure containment unit for that thing as well as analyze it."

The tech with the jar nodded and ran off to do just that. Looking back at the assembled techs and engineers, Admiral Yuy gave his next order. "The rest of you get back to work. The incident is over."

As they did just that, Admiral Yuy had to wonder why his SEED had reacted to that ooze like that. Was it because the SEED was a part of them genetically? And if that was the case, did that mean a Semblance was a genetic trait as well? And did that go for Aura too? They would have to do some more in depth information searching later.

* * *

 **New Juneau Command Center**

Commander Tao White of the United States Space Forces frowned as she read over the information of that ooze that had nearly attacked a tech in the main hanger. As it was, the lab was now analyzing it, and they had managed to create a secure holding unit for the ooze, one that it could not break out of. But what was _really_ baffling was the fact that ooze had managed to survive the slip back to their universe.

 _'If that ooze could survive the slip back, then we will have to be careful and find a way to jam the dimensional boundaries so it can't get through.'_ She thought to herself. As it was, that was quite difficult to do already since they had no idea on _what_ that ooze was made of!

Her blue-grey eyes narrowed at the image of the ooze before her. So far, the ooze had resisted all known methods of scanning it, but it was only a matter of time before they found a way to do so.

But the question was how long it would take.

Commander White leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her short black hair. In an absent-minded gesture, she ran her right hand over the scar on the side of her right eye, a souvenir from the First BV War in which she fought as a soldier for the colonies before defecting back to her home nation where she had been born. It wasn't often she did that, but when she did, it was because she had a lot on her mind.

Looking back at the image of the ooze again, the commander frowned to herself. Just what was that ooze made of? She just hoped the tech-heads would be able to figure it out soon before lives were lost to it...

* * *

 **GF-007**

In Denver, two forms emerged from the train that had pulled in, but it was not the Denver Bullet-C. No, it was a regular train instead. One had short black hair and brown eyes while the other had brown hair in slicked back spikes and grey-green eyes. Or rather, the form with the brown eyes had red eyes hidden under green contacts, giving the appearance of having brown eyes instead. These two were 'Shawn Anderson' and 'Chris Davidson', or in reality, Shinn Asuka and Chris Dante.

Shinn, under the name Shawn, looked around. He could easily pick out the defenses with his superior eyesight and frowned to himself. It seemed this place was quite well-defended, which was unusual, at least, when compared to his home universe's version of Denver anyway.

Chris, who was only using a fake last name, looked at Shawn. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Shawn looked back at his fellow unit member. "Oh. Yeah." He replied. "Just noticing the differences."

Chris looked around as well, seeing the same thing Shawn was. "Wow." He whistled. "Talk about defenses on a next-generation scale."

"Yeah." Shawn agreed. "And they aren't some mere peashooters either." He added, pointing at the guns on the outskirts of the city. Chris looked over and whistled again at the sight of how big the guns were.

"Those are some big guns." He noted as Shawn nodded.

Just then, Chris tensed as he looked back, only to see what looked like a human with rabbit ears walking past, but the man paid the two humans no heed. Shawn saw that and frowned to himself. That looked to be a Faunus if the information Ken and Kiara had sent back to the ship was correct. A quick scan of the man revealed no weapons on his person, something Shawn was wary of, as one could not tell if someone had a Semblance or Aura active. At least, they couldn't anyway.

The two undercover spec-ops soldiers watched as the Faunus walked off, appearing to leave the area entirely. Shawn felt his body relax as the tension left, only to suddenly feel his SEED react as the ever familiar sharp pain lanced across his head, making him yelp as he clutched at his head with both hands. The pain faded quickly, just as Shawn heard Chris panting as well, a sign he too had felt that pain. Looking back, Shawn then saw another Faunus come up, this time a moose-type Faunus, if the large antlers on the man's head were any indication. Only this one was wielding an axe and cackling like a madman as he swung it.

"C'mere little humans~!" The Faunus sang. "I just want to chop, chop, chop your pretty little heads off~!"

Chris looked at Shawn as both nodded. Running off, the two undercover soldiers ran into the bathroom of the station. Once inside, Shawn began to pull off his red shirt and blue jeans while Chris yanked off his grey jacket, blue shirt, and black pants at the same time. Even their shoes, Shawn's red and white sneakers along with Chris's black sneakers, came off along with their white socks. As soon as that was done, Shawn reached into his backpack and pulled out a familiar flight suit, the same one that was used by his fellow soldiers and pilots when in combat. Chris pulled out the same one, and in a matter of minutes, both were donned with the helmets being the last thing put on. Shawn, before he did, reached up and took out his contacts, revealing his ruby-red eyes before he slipped on his helmet. Chris did the same with his helmet, and soon, they were ready for combat.

Outside the bathroom, the Faunus was already taking names and victims with glee before he swung the axe at a female human who was almost eight months pregnant. He planned to lop off her head and slice open her womb to take out the fetus and kill it by slicing it in half, but before he could get the chance to, he perked up as he heard a gun being cocked and aimed. Looking back, the Faunus's grey eyes went wide at the two white forms before him, but what stood out about these two forms was the lack of a face!

Beneath the grey glass that concealed his face, Shawn was grim-faced. He squeezed the trigger, sending a few bullets towards the Faunus, who flared a sandy tan Aura to deflect the bullets. However, the black-haired soldier wasn't aiming at his heart. No, the shots were aimed at the Faunus's hand, and they made impact, forcing the Faunus to drop the axe. Beside Shawn, Chris was ready to attack with his standard Army knife. The Faunus reached for the axe, only for Chris to rush in and throw his knife at the moose Faunus. While the Aura blocked the knife strike, Shawn ran in as he holstered his gun and drew back a fist for a punch. The Faunus saw that and brought up an arm to block the blow, which he did.

However, Shawn was _not_ a normal human, as evidenced by the fact he was able to push the Faunus back with the blow regardless of whether it was blocked or not. The soldier could see the Faunus's shocked look, and a smirk crossed his lips before it faded as he jumped up and kicked out with a roundhouse kick towards the Faunus's face. And that kick did some serious damage, despite the Aura flaring to protect its user. Shawn could see a couple of teeth go flying as a result of his blow.

Chris picked up the axe and ran at the Faunus, weapon drawn back. He swung the blade down towards the Faunus's back, making impact before the Faunus could flare his Aura in a defensive manner. A scream of pain erupted from the moose Faunus as he fell to the ground, just as station guards, police, and what looked like a militia came running in. Looking at each other, the two soldiers nodded once before bolting, rushing through the crowd to get to safety. They both ran out of the station before Shawn stuck his left foot onto a building's side and he _ran up the side of the building!_ Chris did the same before they both reached the roof of said building, kneeling down and watching as the Faunus was being led away in handcuffs. Shawn reached up and removed his helmet, revealing the same 'Snoopy Cap' worn by the rest of their unit. Chris did the same, revealing the same thing.

"Well, that was unexpected." Shawn remarked as he narrowed his red eyes.

"What was?" Chris asked. "Our SEEDs reacting to danger or the Faunus attacking?"

"Both." Shawn replied. "And if what Admiral Yuy mentioned to us is correct, then that Faunus is most likely a part of this Satyra group. At least, from what we witnessed anyway."

Chris pursed his lips and nodded. "It sure seems that way." He agreed.

Shawn then stood up and looked at Chris. "Either way, we need to be cautious from here on out." He said as his fellow unit member nodded.

"Agreed." Chris said in agreement. Both looked back down at the Faunus, who was being put into a police van to be taken away to jail. While their work for this time was done, both had the feeling more was to come down the road.

* * *

 **The Grimm Slayer gets a new mission while Agunimon continues on his way to GrimmFall just as the 'White Legend's' crew finds a bit of the Dark Substance in their universe from the last Grimm battle they had at the same time two newcomers arrive to Denver and fight a moose Faunus from Satyra, only to win. But what is this mission for Omnimon? And what will await the Warrior of Flame as well as these two undercover soldiers? Read on to find out~! :3**


	34. Arc II: Rescue and Escape

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **GCD: Sorry I had to shorten your account name here, but it makes it easier for me. Anyway, as for your question about the crew gaining new abilities, sadly, they won't, although their genetic abilities, namely the SEED and Newtype sense, could be considered a Semblance, even if they lack an Aura. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: The Dark Substance_

 _A dark black ooze, this is the life source for all Grimm and Fallen in the world. While no one knows how to contain it, rumors and legends suggest the Forgotten Age's citizens nearly wiped out the Dark Substance. However, these are just that, rumors and legends. So it is safe to say no one will succeed in that endeavor._

 _Or so it was assumed. Recent intelligence suggests that due to a battle with a Grimm, the inhabitants of Dimension O-000 brought back a bit of the Dark Substance into their home dimension on accident. Due to this, and due to the speculation of Dimension O-000's level of technology being higher than the level here, there stands a good chance of this dimension finding a weakness for the Dark Substance. However, these estimates are at best 55% accurate due to the true level of this dimension's technology being unknown._

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

Admiral Yuy looked over the data on the black ooze that was wiggling around in the case that was containing it. The case itself was glass, but reinforced with Energon coating the glass to make it stronger, and based on a strange observation with the ooze when placed in the container, it seemed, in theory, that Energon was a weakness of the ooze.

In response to this, there were now tests being done on the ooze that included transferring it to a non-Energon coated container, and the results were promising so far.

"So, what have you found regarding this ooze?" Admiral Yuy asked as he looked back at the lead scientist.

"Well, sir, it seems that the energon coating for the glass of the container holding the ooze seems to weaken the ooze as a whole." The lead scientist replied as he ran a hand through his dark purple hair. "And if the results are to be believed, we just might have found a weakness for this ooze."

The Admiral grunted once. "Hn." That alone was enough to make the scientist take note.

"What?"

Admiral Yuy looked back at him. "We can't be entirely sure this is the weakness of the ooze." He replied. "If anything, there could be more weaknesses, so we can't say for sure we found it based on a few test results alone."

The scientist nodded. "I understand sir." He said. "That is what was on my mind as well. I am just saying we appear to have found _a_ weakness. I am more than aware this thing may have more than one weakness."

"Good. Just make sure you don't forget that." Admiral Yuy said before he turned and walked off, leaving the scientist to his work once more.

* * *

 **GF-007**

Just outside the outskirts of GrimmFall, the bullet train came to a stop at the next station, as it was the end of the direct line to the city. Agunimon exited the train and could see the suburb where the station was looked normal enough. Things again didn't seem out of place. He made his way out of the station, only to see something that was _not_ normal. For outside the train station, there were police officers and what had to be Hunters around, all looking like they were searching something out. The Digimon looked around, but he could see nothing that stood out to him.

Making his way over, Agunimon tried to avoid the sight of a police officer nearby, but, much to his dismay, he was unable to, as the officer caught sight of him. "Hold it!" The man said as he made his way over to the Warrior of Flame. The Digimon turned, catching the man's gaze with his own. The officer stopped when he saw the cloaked warrior looking at him in a confused manner. "I'm afraid I will have to ask you to come with me."

"Why?" Agunimon asked.

"Not many wear cloaks in this weather." The officer replied as he pointed to the Digimon's cloak. "Besides, it makes you look suspicious."

Reaching up, the Warrior of Flame removed his hood, revealing his face to the officer. "Why do you say that?" The Digimon asked as the man blinked. "Did I do something wrong?"

The police officer could now get a good look at the person wearing the cloak, and he had to admit, the man before him looked nothing like a rogue Huntsman. In fact, he looked more like an aspiring hero instead, what with the odd mask and all. Not to mention he had a weapon on his back. "No, you didn't per say." The officer replied. "It's just protocol." He then sighed. "A young boy was kidnapped from his home by a serial killer, and the killer wore a cloak to avoid detection. All that stood out was the fact a tail could be seen from under the cloak, moving around like the appendage it is."

"Well, I don't have a tail." The Warrior of Flame said.

"Yes, I can see that." The officer agreed. And it was true, for there was a distinct lack of movement from under the warrior's cloak.

Agunimon then looked back at the officer. "So why are you looking here?" The Digimon asked as the police officer sighed. "Shouldn't you be looking in the boy's home town?"

"The killer left with the boy, and was sighted getting on a train to head here." The officer replied.

 _That_ sent an alarmed feeling rushing through the Legendary Warrior. "He was taken here?!" He asked. From what he knew, most kidnappers did something similar, and if this place was similar to his old home, then it stood to reason this boy was in danger.

"Yeah, and that is why we are looking around the area." The officer explained.

Agunimon looked back before he glanced at the officer again. "Can you give me an image of what this boy looks like?"

The officer looked surprised. "Why? What can you do?" He asked.

The Digimon pointed at his weapon. "I've come here for a reason, and that is to get certified as a Hunter."

A shake of the police officer's head threw him for a loop. "No can do, son."

"Why?" Agunimon asked, frowning now.

"If you ain't a Huntsman, then you can't stand against this killer." The man replied at last. "He's just that dangerous."

Agunimon grunted once. "Either way, I can handle myself." The Digimon assured the cop. "But I can't help if you don't give me the image."

"And you aren't getting it." The cop shot back before he pointed away from the area. "Now go. You ain't ready for this."

As he left, the Warrior of Flame narrowed his blue eyes before he turned and ran down another road, avoiding the police blockade. He peered out and saw an officer holding a picture of a boy that had poofy hair and a retainer on his face. The shirt was light blue and the pants were white, along with black shoes. Memorizing the image, the Digimon pulled back and began to make his way around the outskirts of the city, hoping to find a lead on the child's whereabouts.

Once away from the police officers, Agunimon began his hunt for the missing boy and his kidnapper. His sharp blue eyes darted about, looking for anything unusual, relying on his superior eyesight to do so. Then, he saw it. Despite it being light blue in color, the shred of fabric was so small, so slim, it would have been missed by him entirely if not for his having enhanced senses. Agunimon walked over and knelt down, picking up the piece of fabric as gently as he could. The Digimon frowned as he studied it, noting it appeared to have been torn by something sharp, most likely claws or a weapon of some kind. He lowered his hand and looked up, his Digimon senses picking up an unusual feeling in the air.

Standing up, the Warrior of Flame paused before he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. Sure, he could hear the everyday things like cars, people talking and their footsteps, but he also heard things that would normally _not_ be heard, such as the sounds of doors locking and unlocking as well as hints of conversation inside buildings. But it was what he heard in a building off to his left that surprised him. The Legendary Warrior could hear _screams_ , even if it was almost impossible to due to some kind of sound-proofing on the interior most likely. Opening his eyes, Agunimon turned to the building, only to see it looked like a posh salon of some sort.

He narrowed his blue eyes, suspicious of the building now. No such place would have _screams_ coming from inside it...

The Digimon made his way to the door, only to pause. _'Wait...if I enter like everyone else, I may get caught up in some kind of trap.'_ He thought to himself before backing away from the door. A frown crossed his face as he pondered on what to do next. It was clear just walking would be out, unless he wanted to get the owner suspicious of his reasons for being there.

Looking around, the Digimon instantly saw an open window and he smirked to himself. It was easily within his jumping height. He backed up a bit before breaking into a run and jumping up before grabbing onto the ledge of the window. He pulled himself up with little to no effort due to his enhanced strength he had as a Digimon. Once inside, Agunimon put up his hood and proceeded to walk out of the room he had emerged in. The hallway he came into was dark and dank, with the musty smell of moss and fungi assaulting his sense of smell, already more sensitive than a normal human's. The Warrior of Flame was forced to cover his mouth and nose with his right hand as he coughed a bit at the mustiness he was picking up on so easily. "Ugh..." He grimaced.

Although it was dark in that hallway, his superior eyesight allowed Agunimon to see as though it was daytime easily. Walking down the hall, the Warrior of Flame kept his senses on high alert, refusing to drop his guard. Then, a sudden scream erupted through the building, startling him. Agunimon removed his hand from in front of his mouth and pulled his weapon on instinct. There was nothing else besides the sound of his heavy breathing. Now cautious and even more alert, the Digimon made his way further down the hall, only to come to a stop near the stairwell. He opened the door, which gave a slight creak as it swung open.

Agunimon could see the stairway was dark, even darker than the hallway. It was only because of his enhanced sense of sight that he could see at all, although it was very hard to because it was so dark. He made his way down the stairs slowly to the first floor, and at one point he nearly slipped and fell if he didn't have his hand on the railing. Once on the first floor, Agunimon felt for the door handle that would let him leave the dark stairwell. He found it and the door again creaked open like the one on the second floor. There was dim lighting in the hallway, but what _really_ surprised the Digimon was the fact that the salon was just outside the hallway. He paid no heed to that as he made his way down the dark hallway, glancing around as he did so.

The Warrior of Flame kept his weapon in hand before he heard something that sounded like the skittering of many feet on the old wood flooring. Glancing back, the Digimon nearly yelped and gave himself away because of a rather large spider that was the size of a table lunging for him. Agunimon jumped back before he swung his blade, the fire Dust in its chamber allowing him to unleash a fiery shockwave at the spider. The fiery attack hit the spider, making it screech before the flames claimed it in a matter of moments. Agunimon panted as he backed up, keeping an eye out for anything else that could possibly come at him.

Suddenly, he heard a voice, like someone was speaking to another person. _"Oh, come now, my dear chap."_ The cultured voicd purred. _"I'm only offering you some candy."_

 _"No!"_ The second voice that came exclaimed. Agunimon's blue eyes went wide when he heard it. It sounded like a high-pitched male voice. _"I don't want any candy!"_

 _"Oh, come on, child."_ The first voice purred as the Warrior of Flame crept closer to where the voices were coming from. An open doorway revealed a place to peek in, he noted. Pausing in his walking, Agunimon went silent as he listened to see where the voices were truly coming from. _"You will_ love _my candy."_ Upon hearing that last sentence, Agunimon's blue eyes narrowed slightly. The voices seemed to be coming from that room with the open door. Taking a chance, the Digimon crept closer, finally reaching the open doorway and peering in as much as he could while remaining hidden.

Inside the room, which was dank and dark save for a dimly lit light bulb hanging from the ceiling, there were two individuals, one of which was the missing boy, and the one who had to be his captor. Agunimon's eyes narrowed a bit more as he gritted his teeth together, revealing his fangs again. The individual who had the boy captive was a cat Mobian, with purple stripes running along his fur in horizontal lines, skinny arms and legs, a triangular face, and wide yellow eyes with beady purple irises. The Mobian's tail moved around as it stalked around the boy, who was tied to a chair and shivering.

"What do you want with me?!" The boy squeaked, revealing he was the one with the high-pitched voice. That led Agunimon to conclude that the first voice had been the Mobian speaking, and he was proven right when the Mobian chuckled.

"Why, I am merely offering you a piece of candy." The cat-like being purred as he held out a piece of toffee towards the boy.

"No! Get away!" The boy squeaked out as he tried to back away, but his feeble arms and legs were tied tightly to the chair, and he could not get away.

Agunimon growled softly to himself before the cat Mobian's ears twitched and the Digimon tensed. Had he been discovered?!

When there was no movement towards his location, the Warrior of Flame was sure he had escaped being found out. Or so he assumed. The cat Mobian chuckled again. "It seems we have an eavesdropper." He said in that cultured tone, which made the boy look around in fear.

The Digimon was shocked that he had been found out. Still, he made no movement to give the Mobian confirmation. "Why don't you show yourself, police officer?" The cat Mobian purred. "After all, I _am_ a _reasonable_ businessman."

Again, there was no movement to confirm his claims of being overheard. The cat Mobian frowned to himself at the lack of response to his offers and calls to the intruder. "Or do you not care about this boy's well-being?" The Mobian asked as he shifted, holding out a knife towards the shivering boy's neck.

Unseen by the Mobian, Agunimon twitched as he saw that and his hand moved to his throat, feeling the gauze still wrapped around it. He didn't wish to have this boy go through that himself. He gripped his weapon tightly as he prepared to make his move. The cat Mobian just huffed before putting the knife away and making his way towards the door. Upon seeing this, Agunimon knew he had only a few options. One was he could attack and get the jump on the Mobian, but he ruled that out as it would only get him into trouble as he had no idea of what this Mobian was capable of, let alone if he had an Aura or Semblance. The second option was he could hide in another room, but again, that was ruled out as it would just get the Mobian mad and he would possibly hurt the boy to draw him out. That left the third and final option, which was to hide behind the door an then slip inside to shut it so the Mobian would be locked out. However, that on carried the most risk, as if he was not careful or quick enough, he would get spotted.

Still, deciding that was the best option, Agunimon hid behind the door frame and as the cat Mobian opened the door fully and looked around outside for the so-called police officer he was sure he had heard, the cloaked Digimon slipped inside the room before the Mobian saw him. Turning around, the Warrior of Flame felt a smirk cross his lips before he faced the cat Mobian's back an then nailed the Mobian in the back with a kick before grabbing the door handle and slamming the door shut behind the red-furred being.

Agunimon made sure to lock the door and he smirked as the cat Mobian pounded on the door. "Open up!"

"Sorry, no can do, buddy!" Agunimon joked with a slight snicker before his attitude turned serious. He turned to face the boy, who looked downright scared. Not that the Digimon blamed him. Anyone in his position would be. He reached up and removed his hood, revealing his face to the boy. As the Warrior of Flame gave him a slight smile, the boy shivered in his seat.

"W-who are you?!" The boy squeaked. "Are you going to eat me?!"

At that, Agunimon grimaced. "Uh...no...That's gross."

Something about that claim seemed to calm the boy somewhat, but he was still shivering. "B-but you have... _fangs_!"

"Yes, I know..." The Digimon sighed. "But I can't help it since they are a part of me."

The poor boy was now shivering even more again and Agunimon frowned as he saw that. "Hey, I just risked myself getting in here so I can help you." He said. "Can't you at least calm down?"

Hearing that seemed to make the boy stop his shivering. "What?"

Groaning to himself, the Digimon made a mental note to just reassure any captives he rescued he was there to help them. "I am here to help you." He said again, making sure his voice was gentle and soothing. The effort was worth it, as it helped the boy to settle down some more.

"C-can you get me out of here?" The boy asked in his high-pitched voice.

As if in response, Agunimon lifted part of his cloak to reveal his right gauntlet, and he flipped out the Tri-Knife that was on there. The boy shivered again before the Digimon brought the blade to his ropes and sliced them easily. As the boy felt the ropes fall away from around his feeble arms and legs, he was surprised this man was here to help him. He had been sure no one would notice he was missing!

"Can you walk?" The Warrior of Flame asked, making the boy pause.

"Um...yes, but not for long periods..." The boy admitted meekly. "I have a disease that makes me weak...It's genetic..."

Agunimon mentally groaned before he sighed. "Okay...I think we can work something out..."

But before they could get any further in planning, the door suddenly shook, making both human and Digimon look back at it as the door was ripped off its hinges by large pincers. Agunimon got to his feet from beside the boy and pulled his weapon from his back, just as the cat Mobian walked in.

"I will admit, that was quite unexpected." He said as he took note of the Digimon before him. A sinister grin crossed his face. "And what do you know? We have the Fire Elemental in our midst."

The boy looked at Agunimon in what had to be awe, but the Digimon just shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint, but I am not the Fire Elemental."

The cat Mobain just laughed. "Please. I, Katz, _know_ you are the Fire Elemental. The Elemental was reported to have left Denver, and where did you come from? Why Denver of course."

Agunimon tensed as he heard that. "How did you know?!"

"An associate of mine." The Mobian, Katz, replied. "He saw you leaving the city, the Dragon's Den."

The Warrior of Flame was wary now. Who knew what this Katz was capable of!

Katz chuckled again as he moved aside, revealing the spider that had ripped the door off its hinges. "Now, will you surrender to me? Or will I have to take desperate measures?"

"Like _hell_ I will surrender to you!" Agunimon hissed back. He only tightened his grip on his weapon in response.

Katz sighed and waved a paw, the spider lunging towards the Digimon and the boy beside him.

Agunimon saw this and shoved the boy to the ground before jumping back himself. However, his cloak was caught by the pincers of the spider, which caught him off-guard as he felt it snag on something. He could feel it moving against his already injured throat and he reached up on instinct, undoing the clasp that held it together around his neck and releasing himself from it. The Digimon landed on the floor, revealing his form. Katz seemed to sneer at this. "Ah, and now the Elemental reveals himself!" He then pointed at the Digimon before him. "Seize the Elemental!"

As if on instinct, the Warrior of Flame grabbed his weapon and swung it, unleashing a shockwave of fiery energy from fire Dust towards the spider. The flames reached it and the thing screeched as it _jumped_ above the flames. Agunimon gasped as he saw it in the air just above him, but he didn't remain stunned for very long, as he then shoved the blade of his katana/rifle towards the spider's underside. The tip of the blade pierced through the spider's gut, making it wiggle its legs helplessly before it went limp on the weapon's blade. With a grunt, the Digimon pulled his blade out from the spider's body, leaving the husk to fall to the floor with a _thud_. Katz frowned when he saw that.

"Well, it would seem you are much stronger than anticipated." He mused. "You will make a fine offering to him."

The Digimon growled at that. He didn't know why, but he wasn't liking hearing that. "I'm not anyone's offering!" He snapped back. "And I'm taking this boy with me!"

Katz just laughed at that. "The boy is perfect to become better than he already is! After all, his jealousy and envy of others is what drew the Grimm to him in the first place!"

"I won't let you..." The Warrior of Flame hissed, his voice changing from its usual tone to a low and almost feral-sounding one. "Not against his will!"

"Please. Poor Jimmy only wants to be a strong Huntsman." Katz purred as Agunimon looked back at the boy, Jimmy, who was hiding behind him and peering out slightly.

"B-but I-I don't want to..." Jimmy whimpered. "I-I h-hate fighting..."

Katz just chuckled. "Oh, that is what they all say..." He purred before he turned to face yet _another_ spider behind him. "And now, I will be taking you, Elemental."

Acting quickly, Agunimon placed his weapon onto his back and grabbed Jimmy before turning and running.

* * *

To Jimmy, the red-armored warrior was like Hercules.

The warrior's body was well muscled, and each muscle seemed to be filled with power, coiled like a spring, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. His physique was not over done in muscle tone, perfectly proportioned in every way. He possessed well-toned arms, with nicely defined biceps and triceps, and his forearms were protected by a pair of gauntlets of sorts.

His chest was guarded by a chest plate, but beneath it Jimmy could sense that he was well-toned there as well. His shoulders were nice and broad, and Jimmy could get a sense of how strong he was. His blonde hair cascaded down his muscular back, and the boy shivered at seeing that.

The warrior's legs were tense, like springs, or even rubber bands, as he held Jimmy close to his muscular chest. The warrior glanced down at him with blue eyes before he looked up and tensed, running for it as he shielded the frail youth from harm. Jimmy could sense the sheer power in his arms and legs; the way he moved was so fluid and graceful, like a gymnast or a ballerina, even. He was just so swift, so agile, and so sure of his movements.

That was something he wished he could have. He cursed his disease, the weakness that made him so frail. In truth, he idolized those who were strong, powerful, and confident. Jimmy wished it with all his might.

But alas, he wasn't able to. The audacity of life to give him such a curse was something he hated. He tried to hide his hatred of his condition under a facade of happiness and joy, but in truth he wasn't really happy unless Sarah was around. She was always strong enough to keep him safe, and he wished she was there. Despite her inhuman strength though, she wasn't as strong as these guys.

Hunters. The ones who saved the world and kept cities safe from the Grimm. And to be in the presence of such a warrior was something he was emotional about. He sought to try and overcome his weakness, but it wasn't possible. Modern medicine just wasn't advanced enough to cure his illness.

All he could do was envy the warrior.

The Mobian, Katz, was right when he had said he envied others like this warrior who was risking it all to protect him. The red-armored warrior didn't even look back, as if he could sense they were still being followed. Katz's laughter could be heard as he followed the duo on his large spider. The thing freaked Jimmy out, as he hated bugs. He could hear the skittering of many spindly legs as it came crawling after them.

Without as much as a glance, the red-armored warrior came to a halt before _jumping_ up and over the spider. He flipped once before landing behind it and running down the hall back the way they had come. While that was happening, Jimmy could hear Katz yelling for his spider to turn around, but since the thing was so large, it was having a hard time maneuvering around in the tight hallway. As they ran past the room where Jimmy had been held captive, the warrior grabbed his now-discarded cloak and didn't stop running. While holding him with one hand, he reattached the cloak around his form with the other, as Jimmy was quick to see. "C-can you get me out of here?" Jimmy squeaked as the red-armored warrior looked down at him and smiled.

"Of course." He said in a confident tone before his easy-going attitude suddenly changed as he heard something behind him. He turned, only for Jimmy to scream as he too turned, only to see that large spider coming down the hall again. The warrior set him down before pulling his weapon from his back again. "When I say run, run!"

"But my disease..." Jimmy began before the warrior glanced back at him with a hard glare.

"Just run!" He shouted, making the boy do just that, even with his disease hindering him.

* * *

Once he was sure Jimmy was safe, Agunimon turned back to face the spider. "You're not getting that kid while I'm here!" He growled before he ran at the Mobian and his pet spider.

Swinging his blade again, Agunimon let loose another fiery shockwave that hit the spider and set it ablaze. Katz just jumped off and landed on the floor before rushing at the Digimon. Looking back behind him, Agunimon could see the Mobian running towards him as his eyes began to glow. Thinking quickly, he felt the familiar fractal coding surround his form before he switched over to his more powerful Beast Spirit form. However, that proved to be a bad idea, as he found he had limited room to move. Cursing his decision, BurningGreymon knew he couldn't do anything about it now, so he settled to fight Katz at close quarters. Katz ran at him, and while the Digimon was indeed far stronger than the Mobian, Katz was smaller and had more agility in such a tight space to fight. He unsheathed his claws and began to scratch at the Beast Warrior of Flame's body. If not for his higher endurance, BurningGreymon was sure he would have been torn down by now thanks to the scratching of the cat Mobian. Katz managed to crawl up his arm and then, the Mobian grabbed his head and his eyes began to shimmer a bit before the Digimon was suddenly seeing something he never thought he would see again: his worst opponent yet, ShadowSeraphimon, not that Katz knew it anyway. All he knew was that he was projecting an image of a Fallen Angel into his enemy's mind.

Against his will, BurningGreymon began to shiver badly as his breathing picked up in rapidity. His blue eyes widened as he began to shake violently now. "No..." He murmured to himself, fear in his voice.

Katz chuckled as he continued to project the images into his opponent's mind. However, he did _not_ count on the dragon before him having _fought_ the thing he was projecting into his mind. So while Katz was chuckling to himself, BurningGreymon was having a real panic attack now. "No...Stay away..." He rasped as the Mobian just made more bad images appear, this time of his worst nightmare come to life. BurningGreymon was now seeing images of the ones he cared about the most lying before him, bleeding from many wounds and missing limbs. He found it was now hard to take in a single breath of air and his lungs began to ache with the need for oxygen. "No...NO! STAY AWAY!" He shouted before things turned against Katz's favor. In sheer instinct and due to his fear, the Beast Warrior of Flame reacted in the only way he knew how. _"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"_ He screamed, flames erupting from his very body and startling Katz off of his form. In response to this, while the walls were set on fire, the fire alarms went off, the loud sound snapping the Beast Warrior of Flame out of his panicked state. Blinking his blue eyes, BurningGreymon was surprised to see the images were gone and he panted, trying to get air into his lungs.

The ribbon of fractal coding surrounded him as he returned to his more humanoid form of Agunimon and he grabbed his weapon before running towards Katz, his mind now filled with rage. "You BASTARD!" Agunimon shouted as he ran at the cat Mobian, his blade drawn back. "You will PAY FOR THAT!" He swung the blade as hard as he could, barely gashing Katz on the stomach. Blood flew from the wound and landed on Agunimon's form and appearing to cover him, making him seem like he was covered in blood from wounds of his own. While the wound itself was shallow, it was bleeding heavily because of how large an area was nicked.

Katz hissed in pain at the stupid idea of assuming this guy was the Fire Elemental. If he was able to _become a dragon_ , then there was _no way_ this was the Fire Elemental.

"You might not be the Fire Elemental, but that doesn't mean you are safe." Katz sneered. "Rest assured, we _will_ find the Elemental, but for now, I bid you adieu." With that, he turned and ran off.

Panting now, Agunimon looked around, only to see the flames he had released while panicked crawling up the walls. Cursing his decision to become BurningGreymon, he ran and found Jimmy outside in the salon area. He grabbed the boy and jumped, breaching the glass and landing on the ground, rolling a few times before he came to a stop. He panted as he sat up, holding the boy close to his chest as he did so. Jimmy could see he was looking quite tired, but the Digimon didn't stop moving, as he got to his feet and proceeded to run away from the now ablaze salon.

As he ran, the Warrior of Flame could sense something wasn't right, as his mind felt hazy for some reason. He could barely focus enough to concentrate on finding a place where he could get Jimmy some help. Everything was seeming to blur as he got further and further away from where the boy had been held captive. Agunimon knew he had to find some help, but he didn't know _where_ to turn to get that help! Everything seemed like it was all in a haze, but he shook his head, trying to shove the fuzziness in his mind aside. It worked briefly, as he was able to regain just enough focus to reach a large building that had what looked like a J and F on its front. There was even an American Flag waving from a flagpole in front. Just going on a guess, which was very feeble one at best, the Digimon ran towards the building just as his focus began to waver again.

He wasn't even sure of what happened next, or if he even reached the building at all, everything was white. He could barely see the figures that gathered around him. One looked large and purple while one was dark, almost a black color. One looked to be a mix of red white and blue and yet another seemed to be black with yellow and peach. The next one was peach, light blue, and white while the last one appeared to be light purple, silver, and peach with what had to be angel wings on its back. For some reason, while he couldn't recall who that could possibly be for the life of him, seeing that last form made him feel more at ease. Against his will, a smile crossed his face. Then Agunimon's vision finally went black.

* * *

 **Justice Friends HQ**

Jimmy was beside himself with panic as he saw his savior collapse to the floor soon after entering the building of the Justice Friends. "Somebody! Help!" He cried in his feebly weak voice as he looked around for _anyone_ to help them out. Running around, he waved his feeble arms around. "Someone, anyone, help!"

Just then, someone poked their head out, only to gasp at seeing the civilian panicking inside the HQ. Valhallen ran out. "Krunk! Get Glory-boy as well as our guests!" He shouted as he ran out to the panicked boy and the form on the ground. The God of Rock at once placed a comforting hand on the upset boy's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay." He soothed the panicked youth. The boy looked up at him with moisture-filled eyes. Valhallen gave the boy his most charming smile.

"C-can you help him?" The boy squeaked out. The Rock God nodded.

"Yes, just give my teammates a few minutes to get here." Valhallen assured him. "Now, can you tell me what happened, little man?"

"Um...well...I was k-kidnapped...by Katz...and then...t-this guy came and s-saved me..." The boy stammered out, summing up what happened to him in a single sentence. Valhallen felt his heart nearly stop, not that it could given how he was a god, but still...

"You...were captured by _Katz_?!" He exclaimed as the boy nodded.

"Y-yes." The boy stammered out.

Valhallen gave him another charming smile. "Well, you're safe now, little man." He put a hand under the boy's chin and lifted his head to face his face. "What's your name? I can't just keep thinking of you as 'boy', now can I?" His attempts to make the boy more at ease worked, as he got a smile in return.

"I'm Jimmy." The boy, Jimmy, introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Jimster." Valhallen joked before he turned back to the form on the floor, Jimmy's savior.

Jimmy giggled at the nickname before he saw the God of Rock looking at his savior. "He...he apparently f-fought K-Katz..." Jimmy stammered out with a squeak to his voice. "I-I heard his s-screams...I t-think K-Katz used h-his S-Semblance..."

That made Valhallen frown, which was a very rare thing for him to do. He only did so when something truly bothered him, and this was one such instance. He reached over and turned the form onto his back, revealing a blood-covered humanoid. Upon seeing the symbol of fire on his belt and mask, the God of Rock _knew_ this had to be another Digimon, most likely one of the Ten Legendary Warriors if what Lowemon had explained to him was correct.

Valhallen could see the Warrior of Flame, if that was his title, was covered in blood, and he appeared to be slightly red in the cheeks. He placed a hand on the Digimon's head, only to frown again when he felt the warmth that was indicative of a fever. Jimmy looked at the God of Rock nervously. "I-is everything al-alright?"

The Rock God gave the boy a kind, reassuring smile. "I think you did the right thing, Jimster, by bringing him here."

"B-but he b-brought _me_ here!" Jimmy protested. Valhallen didn't let his smile slip, although he was surprised inside.

"Still, you panicking let us know you, and he, were in trouble." The Rock God assured the boy, his smile still on his face.

Jimmy looked surprised. "R-really? So I was a h-hero?"

Valhallen's nod made the boy feel like he was lighter than air. Just then, the sound of Krunk running made the two look back as Major Glory, Krunk, Lowemon, and Kazemon came out.

"What seems to be the problem?" Major Glory asked before he saw the blood-covered Digimon on the floor in front of them. "By Washington's Wig!" He exclaimed as he hovered over and landed beside the feverish warrior. At once, Lowemon and Kazemon both gasped and rushed over as well.

"Agunimon?!" Lowemon exclaimed as he knelt down beside the Warrior of Flame. There was blood on his chest armor and hair, with a bit on his face, mainly on his left cheek, and even hints of blood on his black body suit. namely on his upper right arm and the left side of his stomach area.

Kazemon landed and could see that Agunimon looked like he was feverish, and he was covered in blood, which made her panicked. Was he hurt or worse?! His blue eyes, unfocused and glazed over with fever, flicked around and took in their forms before they landed on her last, and for some reason, despite his condition, a smile graced his lips before his eyes slipped closed, rolling into the back of his head, and his head lolled to the side, his body going limp.

Kazemon nearly panicked if Valhallen didn't place a hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be alright." The God of Rock assured her. "In fact, he's lucky he made it here at all. We have the best medical technology in GrimmFall."

"You...You think so?" The Warrior of Wind asked as Valhallen gave her a reassuring nod and smile.

While his words did make her feel better, the female Digimon couldn't help but be concerned anyway...

* * *

 **Agunimon fights against Katz, saving Jimmy in the process, but he gets hit by Katz's Semblance. Despite this, he makes it to the Justice Friends HQ before collapsing from fever. And what will happen with Omnimon's mission to Chicago? Will he, Donnie, an Shannon defeat Myotismon? Read on to find out~! :3**


	35. Arc II: Treatment and Allies

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Warrior of Darkness_

 _Evil to the core, and unable to feel anything but anger, hatred, and rage, possessing all the abilities of a Grimm and Fallen, sinister looking armor and blood red eyes with a pale face and a mouth full of sharp teeth. That is the image that most think of when they hear the title Warrior of Darkness. However, that is_ not _the case in the case of Lowemon, a Digimon and one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. In contrast to his element, this Digimon is actually one of the kindest beings out there, and his calm demeanor only backs this up._

 _However, while he might be nice and very calm, he is known as the Warrior of Darkness for a_ very _good reason. Lowemon is_ not _a foe to underestimate or even think of as a weakling because of his kind nature. When push comes to shove, the Warrior of Darkness_ will _unleash his full power, or so it seems. In reality, while he might appear to be going at full strength, this Digimon actually_ holds back _his own power, so as to not hurt others with it. This can make him appear to be weak, but in reality he just might be_ the _strongest of the Legendary Warriors due to this tendency._

 _Lowemon might have dark-colored armor and red eyes, but he is_ not _a Fallen, and his actions only back this claim up. In a fight against the Grimm and Fallen, the Warrior of Darkness is a_ dangerous _foe, mostly because he uses the element of Darkness to his advantage. At night, his power is at its strongest, so it is advised to avoid a confrontation with him during this time unless one wishes to get beaten soundly._

* * *

"The world is not what is expected at times." TOM said as he closed the file on the Warrior of Darkness. "Like take that white ship for instance. They are supposed to be ghosts, and yet they are not." He leaned back in his chair and pressed a button on the left armrest. He then faced the screens that showed an angel that looked holy before the angel gained six demonic looking wings and grew taller and more menacing.

TOM then faced the cameras. "This angel became dark and fell from grace, yet he retained his light powers. That should show that not everything assumed about such a being is correct. Light was never truly good here, just as darkness was never truly evil." He continued. "So, will you continue to see the world as you want to see it! Or will you try to see the world as it truly is?"

* * *

 **GrimmFall  
Justice Friends HQ**

Major Glory watched as the Digimon on the floor fell into unconsciousness, worry showing itself on his face. Already the boy, Jimmy, was panicking, but that wasn't helping much. Beside the symbol of peace, Lowemon put a hand on the Digimon's head, only to pull his hand back quickly. "He has a fever..."

Looking at Valhallen, Major Glory spoke. "Care to explain what happened here, Valhallen?"

The God of Rock nodded. "Sure, Glory-boy. But I think the Jimster here can do a better job of it than I can."

"Um...well...I was k-kidnapped...by Katz...and then...t-this guy came and s-saved me..." The boy began, stammering out and summing up what happened to him in a single sentence. He...he apparently f-fought K-Katz..." Jimmy stammered out with a squeak to his voice. "I-I heard his s-screams...I t-think K-Katz used h-his S-Semblance..."

Major Glory frowned at that. If what was in the database on Katz was correct, it seemed his Semblance created a fever if eye contact was broken suddenly by a loud enough racket. But that left one question. "Where did you guys come from?" The hero asked as Jimmy pointed down the road, right where some smoke was rising into the air above what had once been the posh Katz Tail Salon.

Valhallen saw that as well and whistled. "So that place was a front for his illegal activities..." The Rock God mused before he looked at Major Glory. "I think the fire alarms inside would break the guy's concentration, wouldn't they?"

The major nodded. "Yes, they would." He rumbled in agreement. Kazemon looked up from where she was kneeling next to the unconscious Digimon.

"Is...is this common?" She asked, glancing back down at the feverish warrior, who was now panting a bit.

Major Glory looked to Valhallen. "Valhallen, get him down to the medical wing." He ordered as the God of Rock nodded.

"Sure thing." He said before he walked back over and picked up the unconscious Digimon. Once he had a firm grip on the warrior, Valhallen made his way down to the medical wing. Lowemon and Kazemon were quick to follow him, the boy Jimmy right behind, or he would have had Major Glory not grabbed him by his shirt.

"Not so fast, little man." Major Glory said seriously. "I want to know just _how_ you came into being Katz's captive."

"I-I...h-he kidnapped me!" Jimmy replied meekly. "I...I only want to be a strong Huntsman, but my disease makes me weak..."

Major Glory frowned at this. "I see." He said before he looked down at the boy again. The poor child looked so ashamed he had gotten someone hurt in rescuing him and that made the major's stern look soften into something more akin to sympathy.

Jimmy looked up as the major placed a hand on his shoulder in a soothing manner. "I know you're worried." He said gently as he gave a soft smile. "Why don't we go see how he's doing?"

The boy looked like a child in a candy store upon hearing those words. He followed Major Glory into the main HQ, hoping his savior would be alright.

* * *

In the infirmary of the Justice Friends' headquarters Miss Spell ran a red glowing hand over the unconscious Agunimon while the other Justice Friends and their guests watched from outside.

"Who did this to him?" Kazemon asked, looking anxious as she watched.

"According to the kid who was with him, it was Katz." Valhallen answered solemnly.

"That psycho?" Phan-Tone, Miss Spell's teammate and husband looked at the patient with surprise and slight respect. "He's lucky to be alive."

"Who is Katz?" Lowemon asked.

"A serial killer and one of the most wanted criminals on American soil." Major Glory answered darkly. "His Semblance allows him to plant horrifying images into the victim's mind, filling them with fear and terror."

Miss Spell finished her treatment and quietly exited the room, meeting the group outside and Kazemon quickly greeted her. "How is he?"

"He has a few light injuries, claw marks that are obviously from the attacker. The most pressing damage is the fever symptoms he is showing that likely came from experiencing Katz's Semblance. If he broke free while experiencing whatever that monster's mind game was it explains the fever. It's a side effect that happens whenever something breaks the mental connection between Katz and his victims." Miss Spell explained. "I've done all I can to help but it's up to him now."

"Good work, Miss Spell." Major Glory nodded. "I have seen enough to know that he is in good hands."

Miss Spell nodded and looked to Kazemon and Lowemon. "You can see him but keep it quiet. He needs as much rest as possible."

They both nodded and thanked Miss Spell before stepping into the room.

"This is inconceivable." Major Glory looked through the window. "How could GrimmFall train security fail to spot a criminal like Katz, especially when in possession of a child?"

"He probably got help." Valhallen concluded. "We've got news that Katz has been an 'honorary' member of Sammael's crew for sometime. Maybe he sent Katz after their friend because they know of his fire powers. They might have thought he was the Fire Elemental, especially since both came from Denver."

"I heard from Tina Matthews that they had a lead on who the Fire Elemental might have been but they disappeared. They couldn't even confirm if it was male or female." Miss Spell commented.

"It that's so then Sammael might have sent someone else to follow the rumored Elemental's tracks." Phan-Tone spoke. "Why hasn't the Dragon of Denver followed up on this?"

"He's on another case at the moment." Major Glory turned away from the window. "Where is the boy?"

"We have him in our waiting room." Valhallen answered. "His name is Jimmy and he's from Peach Creak. Katz went a long way to bring a sick kid over here."

"He's sick?"

Miss Spell nodded. "I checked his condition just before I went to help his rescuer. It's a rare genetic disease that weaken's the host body's immune system and vitality. He can't even hope to have his Aura awakened without the disease reacting violently."

"Then we should keep him here for the moment." Major Glory suggested. "There's been too many occasions of children suffering from the mad ambitions of our enemies for my liking. I am going to talk to Chief Fizz about this and see if he's had any leads on Katz."

"You think Katz might come back for him?" Valhallen asked.

"I know that Katz likes to use children as bait to lure in a bigger prize." Major Glory replied. "Whether or not he thinks their friend is the Fire Elemental, he'll report back to Sammael about our patient. What's worse is we don't know where the rest of their friends are or if the enemy has found them. We can't hope that they are all in the same city, let alone the same country."

"I'll get in touch with Bullet and see if he can do some searching for us." Valhallen offered. "He can find them a lot faster than any of us."

* * *

Jimmy watched as the two warriors went in to check up their friend, his savior. He felt this twinge of jealousy fill him as he looked on as the winged woman sat down beside the red-armored warrior, worry on her face. How _dare_ she be by _his_ savior's side! He looked back at Major Glory as he came back. "How is he?"

"He's resting now." The hero assured him with a smile. Jimmy smiled with relief at that.

"Can I see him?" The boy asked as the major shook his head.

"No. He needs rest." Major Glory replied. "Besides, the only reason his friends are inside is because they are close to him."

Jimmy pouted at that. He wished he could be in there with _his_ savior instead of those two who were supposed to be his hero's friends. He had seen the two. The woman with the wings was quite the looker, and while her curvy body was perfectly proportioned in just the right spots to get any male who wanted a girl, her choice of attire left a lot to be desired. And the man in the dark-colored armor was well-built and muscular, but the air he gave off was mysterious and chilling despite giving off a calm feeling as well. They _had_ to be only claiming to be _his_ savior's friends and nothing more.

If Major Glory was aware of his feelings, he certainly didn't show it.

* * *

Agunimon could barely think, his mind was so fuzzy. He couldn't stay awake for long, and he barely remembered hearing voices around him.

The Warrior of Flame was not sure how long he was drifting in and out of consciousness, but there were a few times when he swore he saw Kazemon next to him, and others where he didn't see her at all.

It was like he was in some sort of never-ending dream. The Digimon couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

Wild hallucinations ran around in his mind, keeping him in a state of never-ending dreams, or so it seemed.

It wasn't until a week had passed that there was some improvement in his overall condition, as for the first time in a while, he regained consciousness. Waking up for what felt like the 20th time in as many days, Agunimon finally woke up. His eyes fluttered open, revealing their piercing blue color for the first time in a while. His vision swam into view, revealing he was back in some sort of medical facility.

A weak groan escaped him as he turned his head slightly, only to feel the dampness of a cool cloth against his forehead. The warmth he had experienced over the last week was now gone, and he felt chilled despite having a connection to the element of fire. Even with the warm blankets over his body, he shivered badly. In the distance, he could hear voices, but no one seemed to notice he was awake now. Or so it seemed.

Agunimon tried to sit up, but his body refused to listen, as all that happened was he could only move a bit before he felt a flash of heat rushing through his limbs, keeping him down in the bed. The cloth fell next to his head with the movement, only for a hand to reach and grab it while a soft pressure on his left shoulder kept him from moving further. Turning his head, the Warrior of Flame was met with the sight of Kazemon next to him; she was the one who had picked up the cloth and her hand was the source of the pressure on his shoulder. Unsure if it was another hallucination, the Digimon wisely kept his mouth shut, but his eyes said it all.

The Warrior of Wind gave him a reassuring smile before she wet the cloth again and rang it out before setting it back on his forehead, which was a welcome relief to Agunimon, as it soothed the painful headache he was experiencing. Against his will, a sigh of relief escaped him as his blue eyes slipped closed, which made Kazemon smile again. "How are you feeling?" She asked, making him open one eye. That confirmed for him that it was not a hallucination.

"Like shit..." He rasped, his brutally honest comment making her giggle.

"Well, given how you had a fever for the last week, I'm not surprised you feel that way." The female Digimon remarked as the Warrior of Flame turned his head to face her directly, his sharp blue eyes locked onto her face. "But then again, from what Major Glory told us, it is to be expected if someone breaks the terror visions that Katz makes his victims see."

Agunimon sighed again as he turned his head away from her. "I guess it was my own fault then, since I basically forced the fire alarms to go off." He admitted at last. Kazemon looked at him with an amused grin.

"So you basically did that to yourself?" She teased, lightly poking his forehead with a finger jokingly.

"Pretty much." The male Digimon admitted, even though he hated to admit it. "I was an idiot."

Another giggle escaped Kazemon, making the Warrior of Flame look back at her again, this time in confusion. She had never been this giggly before, and that made him briefly wonder if this was indeed another hallucination. However, that thought faded as she smiled at him again. "I'm just glad that you are alright." She said at last. "I was worried sick about you when you came in, covered in blood and suffering from a fever."

"Not that I can remember much about that." Agunimon added with a bit of sarcasm. Kazemon sighed at that and gave him a slight bump on the head with her fist.

"There's no need to be sarcastic, you know." The Warrior of Wind said at last. She then sat up straight again. "It was only because of the Justice Friends that you got medical help in time."

Agunimon couldn't help but snort at the name. "Justice Friends? Who would call themselves something as stupid as that?"

The female Digimon just gave him a look.

"What?" He asked. "You gotta admit the name does sound kind of lame."

Kazemon sighed. "And 'Legendary Warriors' isn't lame?" She countered. Her companion just gave her a goofy grin.

"At least it sounds cooler." He joked. Kazemon sighed and shook her head. Yes, he was still the same Agunimon she remembered. Then again, she wasn't about to admit just _how_ much she missed him. She would rather nurse that in secret.

Just then, the door opened, and both Digimon saw a man with a large plank jaw enter, wearing a golden helmet modeled after the American eagle, and his outfit reminded the Warrior of Flame of the American flag as well, what with the blue chest with large white stars on it and the flag-like cape. In fact, the only parts of his face that were visible were the large chin and his perfect white teeth. "Ah, Kazemon. Is he awake yet?" The man asked as he walked over.

"Err...yeah. He is." The Warrior of Wind admitted to the newcomer. "He just woke up recently, Major Glory."

When he heard the name, Agunimon realized this had to be the Major Glory that Kazemon had mentioned earlier.

Major Glory nodded with a smile. "By the Liberty Bell, that's great to hear!"

Briefly the Warrior of Flame wondered if this was another hallucination, but when he didn't black out again, he was forced to conclude this was indeed not a hallucination. Major Glory looked back at him, only to have blue eyes meet his masked gaze. "How are you feeling, son?" The major asked, his tone going from bombastic to concerned and soft in a matter of seconds.

Agunimon pondered on whether or not he should answer, but in the end, decided it was best to be honest and answer the question. "Sore and my head hurts." He admitted at last.

"Considering you went up against the serial killer Katz, I'm surprised you came out alive, and with the victim no less." Major Glory said with a serious tone to his voice. "Still, I have to thank you for taking the initiative and saving little Jimmy from being yet another statistic to that foul fiend."

That made the Warrior of Flame's blue eyes narrow slightly. "You mean you didn't know he was here?" The Digimon asked. "Katz I mean."

A solemn nod from Major Glory confirmed his thoughts. "Sadly, yes." He admitted. "But that is only because Katz is a cunning scoundrel who uses legal businesses as a front for his illegal activities. He also most likely had help to avoid getting caught by the train security."

It was then that the Digimon remembered Jimmy. "What about the kid? Is he alright?" Agunimon asked as he tried to sit up, but Major Glory frowned at that and placed a hand on his right shoulder, pressing him back down gently.

"Rest assured, young Jimmy is fine." Major Glory said in a reassuring tone. "In fact, he has been worried sick about you since you saved him."

"That's good..." Agunimon sighed with relief.

Major Glory gave him a soft smile before he became serious and spoke. "Look, I know you just woke up, but I would like you to answer a few questions if you can."

While he wasn't exactly in the mood to, the Warrior of Flame decided it would be best to get it out of the way. "Might as well..." He sighed.

Major Glory nodded before he sat down next to Agunimon. "I would like to know just _how_ you came across Jimmy." He began. "What details you can remember would be most helpful."

Agunimon's face turned thoughtful as he tried to remember what exactly had happened. "I...All that I know is that when I got off the Denver Bullet, an officer stopped me and that was when I learned the boy was missing from his home town." He began. "I wanted to help, but he said no and just sent me on my way."

"Go on." Major Glory said gently.

The Warrior of Flame was silent for a few moments before he continued. "After that...I saw an officer hold out an image, and I assumed it had to be the missing boy, so I memorized what he looked like. After that...I..." He trailed off as he struggled to recall what happened next. "I...I remember looking for anything that could be a clue or something, and that was when I found a sliver of Jimmy's shirt, which looked like it had been torn by something. The next thing I knew, I heard what sounded like screams, although it was hard to tell because the building they were coming from made them muffled for some reason, most likely sound-proofing."

Major Glory's eyes went wide upon hearing that last statement. For a human, that kind of thing was impossible, so if he was able to hear that, then that meant he had to be a Digimon like the other two. It also said something about how different a Digimon's senses were from a human's. In fact, the only ones who came close to such a feat were the Faunus and Mobians! He shook himself out of his stupor. "I see. What happened next?"

Agunimon frowned a bit as he tried to recall what happened next. "I...when I turned, I saw the salon where the screams had come from. However, I didn't get in through the front, as it would have given me away, so I got in through an open window on the second floor." He continued. "Once in, I made my way to the first floor, where I encountered the first of Katz's...creatures. It was a large spider, but I managed to beat it, and that was when I heard the voices of Jimmy and Katz. I tried to remain unseen but...well...Katz heard me and I had to trick him so I could get the room where Jimmy was being held prisoner."

"And how did you do that?" The hero asked, curious now.

Here the Digimon gave a bit of a chuckle. "I basically snuck in when he left the room before I slammed the door behind him and locked it." Agunimon replied at last. "It also bought me some time so I could free Jimmy." He then became serious again. "But then...Katz had yet _another_ spider with him, and it ripped the door of the hinges." He then clenched his fists tightly. "I had to fight him, which wasn't easy."

"I see. Did he assume you were the Fire Elemental?" The symbol of peace asked, surprising the Warrior of Flame.

"How did...?" Agunimon was almost speechless.

Major Glory chuckled here. "Your friends explained you possess elemental powers not unlike those of the Elementals, only over the actual elements themselves. It was fairly obvious to conclude you were mistaken as such because of your symbol on your person."

The Digimon looked down at his symbol on his belt. Now that he thought about it, that did make sense. He then sighed again. "To answer your question, yes, he did." Agunimon admitted at last. "I had to fight that spider, and I managed to beat it with my weapon. However, I then grabbed Jimmy and fled, Katz following on a third spider. Luckily, it was too large to turn after I jumped over it and ran back the way I had come. I told Jimmy to hide and that was when the battle went downhill."

"How did it go downhill?" Major Glory asked.

"I..." Here Agunimon trailed off, unsure of how to explain he had basically become a dragon and tried to fight in tight quarters. "...made a stupid decision and it got me into trouble."

"And just what was that decision?" The hero pressed. It was clear he wasn't about to let it drop.

Agunimon sighed again. "How would you react if I told you I became a dragon?" He asked cautiously. Major Glory looked surprised and confused before Kazemon snapped out of her gaping state at that question.

"You reached your Beast Spirit form?!" She asked as Major Glory looked at her for an explanation.

"Beast Spirit form?" The hero questioned as she looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Each of us Warriors have at least two forms, our Human Spirit forms, which you have seen us in, and our more powerful Beast Spirits." Kazemon explained. "But two of us can go beyond that, and Agunimon here is one of them."

Major Glory looked back at the Warrior of Flame and smiled. "Well, that would explain how you escaped then." He said in a proud tone.

"Hardly." Agunimon grunted. "It was that decision that made the battle go downhill. It was hard to fight in such close quarters, and Katz had the upper hand for a while. It wasn't until he used this technique, most likely his Semblance, that made me see visions that were terrifying." He gritted his teeth, revealing his sharp fangs to the major. "During one of those visions, I must have released a burst of fire, because the next thing I know, the fire alarms are going off and I can see flames crawling up the walls and all around me. I grabbed Jimmy and ran, eventually reaching here." He finished.

"I see." Major Glory said. "Well, again, I have to say you were lucky in escaping with the victim, alive no less."

The Digimon looked back at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Katz is a serial killer and wanted in the United States for many heinous crimes." Major Glory said seriously. "As it stands, very few have escaped him alive. You are lucky to be amongst those few."

Agunimon frowned at that. "And who are the others?"

"One of them is the Dragon of Denver." The major explained, making the Warrior of Flame's blue eyes widen at that.

"Dracon?! He fought Katz?!" The Digimon exclaimed as the hero looked at him with a bit of surprise as well as amusement.

"So you know him?" He asked.

The Digimon looked back at him. "Know him? He's the one who found me!" Agunimon explained. "He also gave me some training on how to fight against the Grimm as well as my weapon."

Major Glory smiled a bit at that. "Well, it seems the Dragon of Denver did a good job then if you survived against Katz."

"Actually...I think that was more luck than anything, to be honest..." Agunimon suddenly murmured, his tone changing to one of embarrassment.

Major Glory was speechless at the sudden admission. He shook his head and broke himself out of his stunned stupor. "Well, regardless, most fights here are about skill, and sometimes luck as well." He said softly. "After all, sometimes Huntsmen and Huntresses have to get lucky in battle."

"I guess..." Agunimon sighed.

He looked back as Major Glory put a hand on his left shoulder in a reassuring manner. There was a soft smile on the hero's face as he knelt down right beside the Digimon. "For now, you just need to rest. We can talk more once you are feeling better."

As if the hero could sense it, the Warrior of Flame felt his vision beginning to waver and before he could stop it, everything went black.

* * *

Upon seeing Agunimon fall into unconsciousness again, Major Glory frowned to himself, his smile fading as the frown became more prominent. Kazemon remained by her companion's side, removing the cloth from his forehead and wetting it down again before placing it back. He then looked to the female Digimon in question.

"Are you sure you will be alright here?" He asked. "The others will want to talk to you about Katz so you know about him and what he has done."

"Lowemon can fill me in when he comes by." The Warrior of Wind replied at last. "Besides, I don't exactly like the way that Jimmy kid is lurking around the infirmary."

"Oh?" Major Glory asked as he looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah. I've seen him watching, waiting to see if and when I leave." The female Digimon continued. "It's like he has a bad case of hero worship or something, and he will do _anything_ to get the chance to be near _his_ heroes." She clenched her fists tightly at that. For some reason, she felt that Jimmy was a threat, but from what she knew, the boy had a disease that made him weak, so she _knew_ he could not be a threat to her or the other two Legendary Warriors there. Yet that feeling still persisted and she didn't know why.

Major Glory smiled at her in a reassuring manner. "Rest assured, Kazemon, little Jimmy has the right to see if his hero is alright." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "He is young yet, so let him have his hero worship."

Kazemon frowned but she agreed to relent. "Alright..." She sighed before she gave a look to the major. "But if it becomes a problem, promise me you _will_ do something about it, okay?"

The hero nodded. "By Washington's wooden teeth, I promise."

That earned him a soft smile from her before the Warrior of Wind returned her gaze to the unconscious Agunimon. Major Glory watched as she reached out and gently, tenderly, stroked his right cheek softly with her thumb, her left hand cupping his cheek as she did so. Seeing that made Major Glory smile softly as he watched the change in Kazemon's demeanor and attitude. It was clear she cared a lot about the Warrior of Flame, and if her tender reactions were any indication, she had feelings for him as well it seemed.

Seeing her like this made him feel like he had done something right. True, Miss Spell had helped to bring the Warrior of Wind out of her reclusive state, but this...seeing her around the Warrior of Flame made his heart feel lighter because she was more open and willing to talk with the others, even Krunk, although she still avoided him most of the time.

Major Glory stood up before he turned and left, leaving Kazemon alone with Agunimon.

* * *

 **GrimmFall-Chicago train-line**

Omnimon, Shannon, and Donnie were on the train from GrimmFall to Chicago, which was a decent ride for its length of time.

Shannon looked to the Royal Knight, as did Donnie. "So, what can you tell us about this Myotismon?" Donnie asked as Omnimon looked back at him.

"He is a strong Digimon, especially for his level, which as you know is Ultimate." The Digimon began as the turtle Mobian nodded. "However, his level is not what makes him a dangerous foe. It is his intellect."

"Oh?" Donnie asked. "How so?"

Omnimon looked directly at Donnie. "He can plan three steps ahead of his opponent and toys with them when they get close to him."

"Wow. And I thought planning to be _one_ step ahead of your opponent was difficult enough." Shannon remarked as Omnimon nodded.

"Yes, but that should show just how dangerous he is." The Royal Knight admitted. "Although...I am expecting this encounter to be somewhat difficult since I have a reputation that has gotten out. But again, the story the media came up with can be used to our advantage. Myotismon will be expecting a male human in robes and riding a white horse, so we will use that against him."

"Make him think he is right you mean!" Donnie exclaimed with a smile as the Digimon chuckled and nodded.

"Correct." Omnimon said.

Shannon then went serious. "But what if he doesn't expect that to be the case?"

Omnimon and Donnie both went silent at that. She did have a point...

"We'll deal with that if that happens when we get there." Omnimon said at last as Shannon frowned but nodded regardless.

* * *

 **Agunimon's injuries and fever get treated by the Justice Friends, only for him to awaken a week later and explain what happened to Major Glory while Omnimon, Donnie, and Shannon head off to Chicago to confront Myotismon. But will they be able to beat him? And what of that ooze in Dimension O-000? Is it a threat or not? And can they break down its genetic composition to find a weakness? Read on to find out~! :3**


	36. Interlude I: Hero Worship and Progress

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Warrior of Wind_

 _Amongst the Legendary Warriors, the Warrior of Wind is not known as the strongest, but rather the most agile and quick in terms of reaction time. She is also more likely to use tactics than pure power or brute strength to win her battles, not that she truly minds. Known as Kazemon, this Digimon might look like a pretty face, but she is_ not _to be underestimated because of it. She is known as the Warrior of Wind for a_ very _good reason._

 _That being said, her wind attacks might lack some of the oomph of her fellow Warriors, but she makes up for it by using her environment to aid her. Although she is on par with a Class III Huntsman or Huntress in terms of strength and power, if one encounters her, they should still approach with caution,_ especially _when she is with one of the other Legendary Warriors._

* * *

TOM closed the Warrior of Wind file and looked back at the cameras. "Is strength all about power? Or is it something else?" He asked as he pressed a button on his right armrest. Up on the screen came an image of a book, a weapon, and a set of weights. "These three things represent different types of strength." TOM continued. "Knowledge, military might, and the ability to lift heavy objects."

He then looked back at the images. "Knowledge is often called the greatest strength, and in some cases, like Dimension O-000, that is true. Military power is also called a strength, and in the case of Dimension O-000, again that is true. It also holds true for nations that conquer. And then the ability to lift heavy objects is the type of strength that most wish to have." The screen showed a man who looked somewhat skinny lifting a 100 pound object with some ease, but also some difficulty. "This man is genetically 'gifted' so to speak, able to lift this with some ease. It would take two men of normal genetics to lift it with some difficulty."

The image shifted to show money next. "And then there is the age-old claim that money equals power." TOM sighed. "But again, money is useless without knowledge." He chuckled here. "No wonder some of those with the most money are dunderheads."

TOM then faced the cameras again. "So, what do you think strength is? Is it money, military power, physical ability, or knowledge?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair. "Because only you can determine what strength truly is."

* * *

 **San Diego**

Bugs Bunny frowned as he watched Beetlemon help Lobomon sit down before getting a good look at the back of his chest armor. A low whistle escaped the Warrior of Thunder as he eyed the indents on the armor. "Wow...if she had hit any harder, that would have penetrated."

"Don't remind me." Lobomon grunted as he felt his fellow Digimon poking the indents. He winced as the blue-armored Digimon ran a finger into one of the dents on his armor.

Already it had been a week since the battle with Granny, and it was by pure luck that Lobomon's condition had not been worse. After a doctor had checked him over, it had been found that he had a cracked rib and a bruised lung, so that had meant to training or even battles for a while. Now that things were settling down, it had been a good idea to check his armor, and thus, the indents were found.

"You got real lucky." Bugs said as he looked at the Warrior of Light. "Both in terms of injury _and_ in terms of damage to your armor."

A grunt escaped the white-armored Digimon before he yelped as Beetlemon poked one of the indents hard. "No need to act like that here." The Warrior of Thunder said sternly. "Be grateful they took you to the doctor last week."

Lobomon sighed as he recalled that with ease. "True..." He admitted, which made Bugs smile a bit.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I suppose you will be wanting more information on our enemy last week, right?" The rabbit Mobian asked as the Warrior off Light nodded.

"Yeah, I do." Lobomon admitted.

Bugs sat back on the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, if you must know, that was the Fallen known as Granny." He began.

"You told us that last week." Beetlemon pointed out.

Bugs nodded. "Yes, I did. And you know what a Fallen is, right?" Both Digimon nodded. The rabbit Mobian nodded in approval. "Good. Now, the reason a Fallen is so dangerous is because they have all the powers of a Grimm and are basically enhanced humans and Faunus."

Beetlemon frowned at that, even if it was not seen because of his faceplate. "So, basically, they are a more powerful version of a human or Faunus, right?"

The resort owner nodded. "That's right." He said seriously. "And if there is one thing that is consistent, it's that a person needs to be a Class IV or V Huntsman or Huntress to hold their own against even a Newborn-class Fallen."

"They're that strong?" Lobomon asked, a bit skeptical at best.

"Don't underestimate a Fallen." Bugs said as he glared at the Warrior of Light. "Many Huntsmen and Huntresses have died because of making that very mistake." His eyes then took on a dark look. "I should know, since I saw a fellow Huntsman make that mistake. And you know what happened?" At the silence from the two Digimon, he continued. "He died. The Fallen, which was a Newborn-class, killed him, and he was a Class III Huntsman."

Beetlemon felt his heart nearly stop as Lobomon's red eyes turned hard and flashed dangerously.

"So, that's how strong a Fallen is?" The Warrior of Light asked as the resort owner nodded grimly.

"Yes." Bugs confirmed.

The Warrior of Thunder didn't like the sound of that. "Um...is it possible we could just, you know, hide here?" That comment earned him a smack upside the head from the Warrior of Light. "Ow!"

Bugs laughed the reaction to the comment before he became serious again. "Sadly no. Fallen, like Grimm, are attracted to negative emotions, and that most likely includes fear." He replied. "Any place or person with such emotions will draw in the Grimm, and where Grimm go, a Fallen is sure to follow."

Beetlemon sighed at that. "Well, it was at least worth a try." He said at last before he looked up, resolve in his green eyes. "You can count me in on this."

The resort owner smiled at that. "That's all I need to hear."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Agunimon groaned slightly as he slowly came to, feeling something gently stroking his cheek, a hand cupping his face softly. His eyes fluttered before slowly opening, only to be greeted by the face of Kazemon as she smiled softly at him. "Hey there..." She greeted him. "How do you feel?"

"Better." The Warrior of Flame admitted. His response made the Warrior of Wind smile again as she removed her hand from his cheek. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Kazemon replied. "Major Glory said it was to be expected after recovering from the fever."

The Warrior of Flame could only give her a small smile before both Digimon turned at the sound of the infirmary door opening. In came a feeble-bodied boy, walking as fast as he could and before anyone could stop him, he clambered up onto the bed where the Digimon was resting. Jimmy made his way to Agunimon, only to make him yelp as the feeble boy clambered on top of him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Jimmy exclaimed with a wide grin, his face inches from the Digimon's own. He then held something up. "Look! I made you a daisy chain!"

"Uh..." Agunimon was stunned at what was happening. But before he could respond, Jimmy gave a weak yelp as a hand latched onto the back of his shirt as Kazemon lifted him off the Legendary Warrior.

"Okay, out you go!" She said sternly as she set Jimmy down gently outside the infirmary before shutting the door, locking it so he could not get back inside.

The male Digimon watched as she walked back from locking the door, a frown on her face. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Kazemon sighed at last. "All that I know is that kid seems to have serious case of hero worship for you."

The look on the Warrior of Flame's face said it all. Kazemon could only give him a look of sympathy. She could clearly see Agunimon looked very uncomfortable with the idea of some kid literally worshiping the very ground he walked on. "How did...?"

The Warrior of Wind sat down beside him and sighed. "I think it might have to do with that disease he has, since Miss Spell, the one who treated you initially, said it makes the person who has it unable to use their Aura, and it drains them, making them feeble and weak." She explained. "Either that, or it was because you rescued him when no one else would."

Agunimon didn't know what else to say at that point. "I see..." He murmured. The very idea of having that boy as a stalker didn't sit well with him, and he had the feeling things were going to get _very_ awkward very fast. He just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it was going to be...

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

Admiral Yuy looked on as the eggheads began to study the ooze again, this time in even greater detail. Already they had found its primary genetic sequence, and were in the process of mapping it out. However, because of it was just a simple blob of ooze at the moment, it was hard to get a comparison to other Grimm, as the sample was so small, it had no other main sequence.

"Well, we have its main genetic sequence mapped out." The lead scientist said as he looked at Admiral Yuy. He pushed up his glasses, which hid his brown eyes. "However, because we don't have another source of the stuff, we can't determine how it stacks up against the Grimm. Also, the sample is so small, we will need more to get more accurate data."

That made the admiral frown. "If this thing has a simple genetic sequence, that can only point to it being used to create Grimm." Admiral Yuy pointed out. "All the Grimm we encountered had three things in common: Black skin/fur/scales, bone-like plating/armor, and glowing red eyes." He then held up an image of the Goliath they had first fought. "If all the Grimm have those three things in common, then they have to have the same source where they come from."

"So?" The scientist asked as he looked at the image before Admiral Yuy pulled it away. "What does that have to do with the sample?"

"If we get more of that stuff, then we could have a Grimm emerge _inside_ the colonies." The admiral hissed back. "And I don't think you would like to have a repeat of Maius Three, now do you?"

Memories of that incident made the scientist pale. "No, sir!"

"Then use what you have." Admiral Yuy said sternly before he looked back at the sample again. "However, I can understand why you need a Grimm to study. When we get back, we will make it our mission to get a sample from a Grimm so you can study it." He added here. "If anything, we _need_ more information on the Grimm, and that is the only way we know how to get it."

"Yes, sir." The scientist replied.

However, as soon as Admiral Yuy said that, Rear Admiral Joule spoke up. "Actually, Yuy, if you don't remember, in our debriefing after that first battle, those of us who went out reported that the Grimm we fought turned into smoke, and it _bled_ smoke as well."

Hearing that made Admiral Yuy turn to face his eighth in command. "So you're saying it's almost impossible to get a sample from a Grimm, is that right?"

Rear Admiral Joule gave a smirk upon hearing the word 'almost'. "Yes, but I take it you think we can?"

"Yes." The admiral replied. "However, we can't be too sure it will work, as it is quite dangerous."

At that, Rear Admiral Joule frowned. "You mean going to these Dark Pools?"

"Yes." Admiral Yuy confirmed.

To his surprise, Rear Admiral Joule only frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you _really_ expect the rest of us to go along with such a crazy and reckless idea?" He drawled. "We have someone who can pull rank on you, you know."

"But she's not here at the moment, now is she? She and her brother." Admiral Yuy countered.

"But the rest of the sub-commanders _are._ " Rear Admiral Joule said with a smirk. "And they had a feeling you would want to do such a thing, so they talked and all agreed it is _far_ too dangerous to pull off. Face it, Yuy. Even Yamato would agree it is too dangerous."

Admiral Yuy frowned at hearing that. While it was true he was in command under normal circumstances, if the sub-commanders all agreed on another course of action, they could overrule his decision. It was unorthodox yes, but it also helped keep the unit in line more than once, so it worked in his favor...most of the time.

The admiral then sighed. "Alright, fine. We won't do that."

Rear Admiral Joule smirked.

However, his superior gave him a stern look. "Just because you had the rest of the unit pull rank doesn't mean you can keep the unit out of my command." Admiral Yuy said sternly, but Rear Admiral Joule frowned at that.

"Look, Yuy. You _know_ that only happens when the others agree something is too dangerous." He retorted. "We might have done that now, but we _only_ do such a thing when the safety of the rest of the unit is at stake."

While he did hate it, Admiral Yuy had to admit his fellow pilot was right, and his reasoning was sound. "Fair enough..." He admitted.

The smirk of the silver-haired young man said it all.

* * *

 **GF-007  
Train to Chicago**

Omnimon looked over the news reports as they came in, and he was not pleased with what he was hearing and reading. It seemed three more victims had been found, and again, they lacked blood in their bodies. That was _definitely_ the work of Myotismon, he mused with a small hum. Donnie frowned as he looked over the Royal Knight's shoulder.

"So three more victims have been found?" He asked as the Digimon nodded.

"Yes." Omnimon rumbled in thought before Donnie spoke again.

"Well, anything that does something this bad _has_ to be evil." The turtle Mobian declared. "And being a vampire, that is the darkest creature out there. The powers of darkness are strong in them."

The Digimon snorted once. "And yet there is an extremely powerful Digimon that uses the element of Darkness for good." He pointed out, making Donnie look at him in confusion. Shannon perked up as she heard that.

"Oh yeah! The Legendary Warrior of Darkness!" She exclaimed. "I remember you telling me about him."

"Is he evil?" Donnie asked as he looked at the red-head. She shook her head.

"No. In fact, the Warrior of Darkness is actually a good guy. He would rather give up his own life than use his power for evil deeds." Shannon replied as Donnie blinked in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. "Wow. Sounds like my kind of guy." The turtle Mobian added as a joke.

The Grimm Slayer just gave a grunt before he turned back to the images of the victims on the screen. "Regardless, we will have to be on our guard when we get to Chicago." He said seriously as his two companions looked at one another before glancing back at him. "Whether or not Myotismon knows we are coming, we have to tread cautiously."

Both Donnie and Shannon nodded in agreement. They just hoped things would not be as hard as Omnimon said they would be...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

It wasn't too long before Miss Spell came into the infirmary to check up on Agunimon. The door hissed open, making Kazemon and the Warrior of Flame look back as soon as they heard it. Upon entering, she smiled at seeing the Digimon was awake and sitting up in bed somewhat. "Major Glory reported you were awake, but it is good to see it for myself." She said as she walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was when I came here." Agunimon admitted. "Not that I can remember much about that to be honest."

"Well, given how you had a fever from Katz's Semblance breaking as well as a few light injuries, I'm quite surprised you made it here at all." The female hero said as she came to a stop by his side. "Most would have passed out sooner than you did."

The Warrior of Flame gave her a bit of a smirk. "He won't be underestimating me again." He joked before his confident nature faded and he looked down. "But...in all honesty, I wasn't about to let him get his hands on that Jimmy kid again, and if I let myself give in to the fever while close to his hideout, that was bound to happen." The Digimon admitted after a while, clenching the sheets softly as he spoke. "As a Legendary Warrior, I had a duty to get him to safety, no matter what it took."

"So you basically forced yourself to stay moving until you found someplace safe." Miss Spell mused, although she didn't like hearing that. "While that was very admirable of you, it was also very foolish."

"Don't remind me..." Agunimon muttered under his breath, but that comment only earned him a slight smack on the head from Kazemon. "Hey!" He whined, making her sigh as Miss Spell giggled at the reaction between the two.

However, as soon as it started, it was over and Miss Spell became serious again. "Anyway, I am here to check you over now that you have woken up." She said as the Warriors of Flame and Wind looked at her. "If you don't mind, Kazemon, I would like you to leave while I do so."

Kazemon looked surprised, but she nodded. "O-okay." She said with a bit of a stammer, realizing what the female hero meant. She stood up and proceeded to leave, leaving Agunimon alone with Miss Spell.

* * *

Outside the room, Kazemon watched as Miss Spell proceeded to use her powers to check over the Warrior of Flame, one of her hands glowing as she did so. She just hoped there would be good news...

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Miss Spell had requested Agunimon lay back down flat on his back so she could examine him with her power. The Digimon had done so, and now she was running a green glowing hand over his prone form. Things were tense between the two for a few moments before Miss Spell felt a smile grow on her face. What she was seeing was indeed better than she had hoped. "Aside from a single scar on your face, it appears you've recovered quite nicely." She said at last, which surprised the Warrior of Flame.

"Wait...are you serious?" Agunimon asked as the female hero gave him a smile.

"What I'm seeing doesn't say otherwise." Miss Spell replied as she removed her hand from just above him. She gestured for him to sit up, which the Digimon did. "In fact, I would say you are cleared to leave now." She added as Agunimon began to put the upper half of his black body suit back on. It, along with the armor he wore on his chest and arms, along with his mask, had been removed so he could have his injuries treated.

He gave her a relieved smile. "That's good to hear." He said. "I don't think I could stand being in here longer than necessary."

Miss Spell then became serious. "However, I would say give yourself a few more days of rest, just to make sure you are fully recovered."

Agunimon sighed at that. "Figures..." He said before he began to reach for the rest of his armor. As he put that on, Miss Spell continued to speak.

"If you feel you must train, you can use our training room, but only on lower levels. No training against live opponents until you have been cleared." She continued as the Warrior of Flame finally slipped his mask, or more like facial armor, back on.

The Digimon gave her a nod as he looked at her. "I don't plan to. I have something I need to work on improving anyway." He said as she nodded. As soon as Miss Spell backed away, Agunimon stood up and gave her a nod of thanks. "I guess I owe you my thanks for helping me out when I needed it."

She waved it off with a smile. "We were just doing our job to help." The hero assured him. The Warrior of Flame gave her a smile before he turned and made his way to the door and out of the room.

As soon as he left, Kazemon was there to greet him. "So you're cleared?" She asked as Agunimon gave her a smile.

"Yep." He replied before his smile faded. "Although I can't really train against anyone until I have given myself a few more days of rest."

Kazemon frowned. "Well, that's what Lowemon and I had to go through as well." She said as he looked back at her. "It's not anything bad. It just means you need a bit more rest yet."

"I guess..." The Warrior of Flame sighed.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, making Agunimon look back at her again. "I know you don't like it, but it's necessary." The Warrior of Win assured him. Kazemon then gave him a bit of a wry smirk. "Lowemon _couldn't stand it_ when he was restricted from training against other opponents."

Agunimon couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I can understand why." He joked. "He's not one to just sit around."

Kazemon's grin only grew. "Tell me about it."

"Lobomon's even worse though." Agunimon continued with a grin. "He would probably disobey that and train against the first person he saw."

The Warrior of Wind had to have a laugh at that, because it was true. "That sounds just like him!" She cried between laughs.

Her companion just chuckled again because he knew it as well.

The two left the infirmary, only to run across Major Glory as they made their way down the hall. The hero smiled at seeing the Warrior of Flame up and about. "Continental Congress, it's good to see you up!" He exclaimed as he walked over to the two Digimon. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I'm out of the medical bay." Agunimon replied. "Let's just say I will _never_ take on an opponent like that again without being prepared next time."

Major Glory just let out a guffaw at the exclamation. "Considering you didn't have much information on Katz, I'd say you did pretty well that first time against him!"

"Yeah, and it wound up with me in the infirmary as a result." The Warrior of Flame grumbled.

The symbol of peace frowned at that. "Yes, but you _did_ save an innocent boy's life." He pointed out. "So, all things considered, you came out pretty well-off."

"No need to remind me." Agunimon said as he looked back at the major. "I'm just surprised you're amazed I survived him."

"Well, the cunning fiend is known as a serial killer for many reasons." Major Glory said as he folded his arms across his massive chest. "To date, he has an unconfirmed body count that continues to grow, and, by the Liberty Bell, many victims have been...involved in his business operations, often...as the 'testers', as he calls it."

Hearing that made a low growl form in Agunimon's throat if he didn't squash it before it could escape. As it was though, his hands clenched tightly into fists, and they shook with rage. That didn't escape Kazemon's notice and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Feeling her give his left shoulder a gentle squeeze, the Digimon forced himself to calm down, although he was still seething with rage deep inside.

"I see..." Agunimon hissed between his teeth. He knew he shouldn't be so mad, but to hear all that just made his blood boil with anger.

Major Glory didn't seem to notice the tense tone his voice had taken on, but that didn't bother the Warrior of Flame. Instead of further discussing the issue of Katz, he shrugged off Kazemon's hand and proceeded to walk past the symbol of peace, who watched his retreating form with a confused look. Kazemon could only watch as the male Digimon's form slowly vanished from her sight, worry, unseen because of her silver visor, in her eyes.

The leader of the Justice Friends frowned to himself. "Was it something I said?"

Snapping out of her daze, the Warrior of Wind shook her head. "No, at least, I don't think so." She replied, but she was unsure of her words. She _knew_ Agunimon, and if he was angry about something, he would remain so unless he had something to take his anger out on. "But...I don't think he should be left alone when like this."

"Oh?" Major Glory asked. "And why is that?"

'Let's just say that he can have...quite the temper if angered." Kazemon said slowly. "And if someone rubs him the wrong way, he _will_ lash out unless he has something to take his anger out on."

Hearing that, Major Glory blinked in surprise. "His temper is _that_ bad?!"

Kazemon realized what she had been implying and shook her head frantically. "No!" She exclaimed. "Not like that!"

"Then what do you mean by that?" The hero asked as he looked at her in confusion.

The Warrior of Wind sighed. "I mean, his temper _can_ be bad, yes, but not to the point of snapping at _anyone_. If anyone does something that could make any one of us, meaning Lowemon and I, uncomfortable, _then_ he will snap and react." She replied. "He's not a ticking time-bomb if that is what you are worried about."

While Kazemon's words made Major Glory calm down somewhat, to hear the red-armored Digimon had a volatile temper was a bit unnerving to say the least. It made him wonder if Agunimon's power was drawn from rage and anger like the infamous Flame Semblance of the Uno clan. It seemed likely...

He made a mental note to see just how strong this Legendary Warrior was after he had recovered completely. It was the only way to truly see if his power over fire was truly fueled by rage and anger.

* * *

Agunimon made his way down to the training area, intent on letting out as much of his anger as he could. Needless to say, it would probably do him some good anyway, so he didn't really mind it all that much. He still made an effort to avoid anyone else in case they did something that made him snap in anger, which was actually a good thing. His trip to the training room was uneventful, which was a good thing to him.

Once in there, the Warrior of Flame made sure he was alone before the training simulation was activated. Up came the robotic drones that the Justice Friends used, and in no time, he was letting loose on them. With a shout, the Digimon drew out his right Tri-Knife, slashing with it and unleashing a wave of fire Dust energy right at the first of the drones. Even though it was hit, the drone still didn't go down, and a second hovered up behind him.

But Agunimon saw that and kicked out with a side kick, destroying the drone's hovering mechanism and sending it crashing to the floor. A third tried to hover down from above, but the Digimon sensed it within his radius and jumped backwards before punching at it with his left hand covered in fire. The fireball made impact and teh drone was forced to make an emergency landing. The first drone flew right at his face, but the Warrior of Flame just kicked it and sent it flipping in the air at least three times before it landed behind him in a crumpled heap of metal and wires.

The first three drones defeated, two more hovered up, but this time they were equipped with weapons, the non-lethal variety of course. One drone fired off a stunning blast of electrical Dust energy at him, but Agunimon just ducked that and wound up sliding on his side under the drone as he used his unsheathed Tri-Knife to slice through the left propeller connectors that connected the propellers to the main body. It fell to the ground as the fifth drone fired off a net, meaning it was a capture drone. A growl escaping him, the Digimon rolled to the right, the net landing on the floor limply.

Looking up at the hovering drone, the Warrior of Flame didn't hold back as he ran at it with a shout escaping him.

* * *

Tiki Torch was humming a pleasant tune as he made his way down to the training arena, only to stop outside the door. He lifted his access card and the door hissed open, only for his jaw to drop at the sight of the newcomer, the Warrior of Flame if he had heard right, standing amongst a bunch of damaged and destroyed drones. He was panting heavily, meaning he had been at it for a while now.

"Wow..." The hero murmured as he surveyed the damage. From what he could see, there were about ten damaged drones and about five were destroyed. Tiki Torch made a mental note to have Major Glory put out a request for more training drones to replace those five so far. He walked over, cautiously approaching the Digimon. He wasn't sure if this guy was as approachable as Lowemon, and if what he had been told by the Warrior of Darkness was correct, he was unsure if he would set off the warrior's temper or not. "Um...quite the training job you did." Tiki Torch ventured warily.

Sharp blue eyes landed on him, and for a moment, the hero was worried he had angered the Digimon, but when there was no reaction, he figured he was in the clear as far as his temper. The Digimon sighed. "Yeah...I guess it was." He admitted. "And I didn't mean to destroy any of the drones. I just...needed to let off some steam."

"I can see that." Tiki Torch joked. "Five destroyed and ten damaged."

The Digimon gave him a soft smirk. "Not exactly my best, but still good enough."

"Hah! This is nothing!" The hero exclaimed as he gestured around. "If you want _real_ damage to the drones, look no further than our own Valhallen! He has at least three times this destroyed and damaged."

His companion blinked in surprise. "Really?"

'Yep!" Tiki Torch exclaimed with pride. "Although it _does_ give Major Glory a headache when trying to keep our drones up for training."

A laugh escaped the red-armored Digimon. "No doubt." He joked with a grin.

The hero then held out his hand. "I'm Tiki Torch, the flaming hero and a Class V Huntsman."

A black-gloved hand grasped his own. "Agunimon, Warrior of Flame, and one of the Ten Legendary Warriors."

Tiki Torch smiled. "Nice to meet you, Warrior of Flame." He teased, earning a chuckle from Agunimon.

"Same here." The Digimon replied.

Looking around again, Tiki Torch sighed. "Well, I guess I can't do much training until this gets cleaned up." He said as Agunimon gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck in the same manner.

"Yeah...sorry about that." The Warrior of Flame said, a bit embarrassed at the mess.

The hero waved it off. "Forget it. Besides, I heard that you were the leader of the Legendary Warriors." He said as he began to leave the training room, Agunimon following him to keep up. "Is that true?"

"I...wouldn't say I'm the leader exactly, but I guess you could say I am since the others tend to listen to what I have to say." Agunimon said at last as Tiki Torch smiled at him.

"Then there you go. You just admitted to it." He joked, making the Warrior of Flame look at him in surprise before he gave a bit of a glare.

The Digimon sighed after a bit. "I guess you're right..." Agunimon admitted, albeit with a smile nonetheless.

As they made their way down the hall, the two got to know each other a bit more. Finally, Tiki Torch decided to breach the subject. "You know, Lowemon said you could have quite the temper." Tiki Torch began as Agunimon listened in silence, showing no emotion on his face for a brief moment as he looked at the hero before he sighed as the other continued speaking. "But from what I've seen, you appear to be quite friendly. Quite a far cry from this temper you are said to have."

Finally, Agunimon spoke. "Well..." He trailed off a bit at first. "He's not exactly lying about that." Hearing this admission made Tiki Torch stop his walking, stunned at the fact the Digimon had just admitted to indeed having quite the temper. "But...he's also right in that I only lose my temper if my friends are hurt or worse."

"So...you only lose your temper if your friends are in danger, right?" Tiki Torch asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. That's it." Agunimon confirmed.

Things went silent between the two before Tiki Torch spoke again. "Well, actually, I think it's a good thing you care so much about your friends." He admitted at last, making the Digimon look up in confusion.

"You think so?" He asked as the hero nodded with a smile.

"Of course, I do." Tiki Torch confirmed.

Agunimon could only smile back at that. Things seemed to be just fine now...

* * *

 **Agunimon is released from the infirmary, and Omnimon explains a bit about Myotismon to his two companions as Dimension O-000 begins to make headway on the ooze's weaknesses. But what will occur when the trio reaches Chicago? How will Agunimon handle Jimmy's newfound hero worship of him? And how will Dimension O-000 handle the weakness search? Will they get anywhere with it? Read on to find out~! :3**


	37. Interlude I: Stalkers and Feelings

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Shannon Blake_

 _One of Clan Blake's members, Shannon Blake is the cousin of Daphne Blake, who is a member of the former Mystery Inc., and is related to the famed Scotsman, Scotty Blake himself. Being related to the strongest Huntsman in the world has its own pressures, and as such, Shannon has been under pressure to unlock her Aura and Semblance, all so she can be seen as a viable member of Clan Blake._

 _Although she is a skilled individual when it comes to escaping traps, due to Clan Blake's own history of them, Shannon is more worried about being able to fight like the rest of her clan. While Daphne, her cousin, might not have her Semblance awakened, she is known for using a Claymore that can cause tremors in the earth itself, and that is yet another one of Clan Blake's specialties._

 _Traveling with Omnimon, the Grimm Slayer, Shannon has managed to unlock her Aura, although her Semblance is yet to be awakened as well. However, when it_ does _awaken, there is no doubt it will be something worthy of a member of Clan Blake._

* * *

"A desire to be seen as a capable member of society is all well and good." TOM said as he closed the Shannon Blake file. "However, sometimes it can be taken too far." He continued as he tented his fingers. Pressing a button on his right armrest, images of the white ship, the _Archangel,_ came up on the screen behind him. "The members of the elite unit that is based on this ship are seen as the best of the best, and they are all _highly_ capable members of the military society that lives in their home dimension."

TOM then looked back at the images. "Now, what would happen if they _weren't_ the capable unit they are currently?" He asked. "Would they have been able to stop the wars at all? Or would have humanity ended for their world?" The robot then faced the cameras. "Thankfully, that never happened, and these guys prevented humanity from being destroyed."

He then leaned back in his chair. "So, how would _you_ react if pressured into being a capable member of society? Would you cave and do what others asked of you? Or would you become successful in your own way?" TOM then looked out the window of his ship. "Because that's something only _you_ can decide."

* * *

 **Chicago**

The darkness that was the train tunnels of Union Station was illuminated only by the dim orange-colored lights that were placed on every pole holding the roof up. Loud engine noises could be heard from each train as they pulled in or left, sometimes just even sitting there waiting for passengers. As the train pulled in, Omnimon could see many humans, Faunus, and Mobians getting on and off of trains as theirs neared where they were supposed to stop. In a matter of minutes, the train had stopped and the doors opened, allowing him and his companions, as well as the other passengers, to get off.

As soon as the Royal Knight stepped off, he was glancing around for anything unusual, but to no avail. Even as he walked towards the station entrance, he was not aware of the lone bat hanging above him and his two companions, peering at them with unblinking eyes.

Omnimon glanced around again, looking for the source of the uneasy feeling he was beginning to pick up on. But his blue eyes didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. It never even occurred to him to look up for the source, as it was right above him. Next to him, Donnie could see the Grimm Slayer looking around uneasily. "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked as Omnimon looked back down at him with a questioning hum.

"No, nothing is wrong." He assured the turtle Mobian, but he had the feeling something was watching them, and he didn't like it one bit. "I'm just getting the feeling we're being watched."

Looking around next to him, Donnie didn't see anything unusual at first before his trained ninja senses told him to look upwards. Donnie did, only for his eyes to land on the small bat as it squeaked and flew off. "Um...does a bat count as a source of watching?" He asked as he pointed at the bat flying off.

Glancing up, Omnimon's superior eyesight caught sight of the bat and his eyes narrowed as it flew out of sight from even him. "Normally it wouldn't..." He rumbled with a hint of anger to his voice. "But in this case, that is an exception."

"Why?" Shannon asked, not liking his tone.

"Because that bat is a familiar of Myotismon." The Grimm Slayer replied, making both Mobian and human gasp.

"You mean he was watching us?!" Donnie exclaimed.

Omnimon nodded seriously. "Yes, and if he was, then we have lost the advantage." He said grimly. "I was hoping we could use the image the media portrayed me as to get the element of surprise, and while we could still do so in theory, realistically, the chances of that happening are very slim now."

Shannon frowned at this. "So what do we do?"

"We have to be on high alert now." Omnimon said seriously. "If anything, Myotismon will most likely be making his move soon, and I can almost guarantee that he will try to eliminate me first."

"Are you that much of a threat to him?" Donnie asked in confusion.

The Digimon gave him a look. "I am a Royal Knight, Donatello. That means I am one of the 13 strongest Digimon in the Digital World, and I am the second in command of the group as well. If that doesn't give a hint as to how strong I am, then I don't know what else could except for the fact I am a combination of a DNA Digivolution of two Mega-level Digimon and the digital essence of human children as well." The Royal Knight replied.

Donnie was left gaping as Shannon giggled at his reaction. "Are...are you _serious_?!" Donnie exclaimed at last. "That's...How strong is Myotismon again? An Ultimate-level?"

"Yes. He is a level below mine." Omnimon confirmed. Donne looked down in thought. If what the Digimon had said was correct, then if Myotismon was a level below him, then that meant he was stronger already. However, Omnimon had one last bombshell to drop. "However, Myotismon is strong enough that even I had trouble, and that was when I was in my individual Mega Digimon forms. But because I am a DNA-Digivolution, or made up of the data of two Mega-level Digimon, I am stronger than that of an average Mega."

The turtle Mobian gaped again, but this time even Shannon joined in. Omnimon blinked at the two in confusion. "What? I already told you that, Shannon, did I not?"

"Err...yes, you did." Shannon replied as soon as she shook herself out of her stupor. "But I just didn't realize _how_ much stronger you were than an average Mega-level Digimon."

"Well, I am." Omnimon assured her and Donnie. "There is no need to truly worry about my power being weaker than Myotismon's."

"Then, why should we be worried?" Donnie asked. "His intelligence?"

"Yes." The Grimm Slayer confirmed. "Don't underestimate him, because this is _one_ Digimon that even the Ten Legendarry Warriors would be wary of, although they don't have to worry about him too much since he falls under the jurisdiction of the Royal Knights." What he _wasn't_ going to add however, was the fact that the Legendary Warriors would have been able to beat the vampire-like Digimon with no issues. Not that his companions needed to know that anyway...

* * *

 _Deep in the underground of Chicago, a form with gleaming fangs hissed in anger at seeing the white-armored, cape-wearing Digimon. He had heard of this 'Grimm Slayer' and had expected to see the rumored human with the white horse called Adam, not a_ Royal Knight _of all Digimon! This meant trouble with a capital T, far more than those thrice-damned Chosen Children who had beaten him not once, not twice, but_ three _times!_

 _Pale skin, white as a ghost's, was revealed in the dim lighting of his lair, with sharp ice-blue eyes gleaming dangerously. This Royal Knight would have to be eliminated first and foremost, then he could search out this rumored human. Such a strong human would have strong blood with which he could boost his power, and such strong blood was often the most succulent if he recalled correctly._

 _He glanced back at his coffin, which sat open, waiting for its master to rejoin it in sleep and harmony. A dark chuckle escaped him before he drifted over to it and fell back into the open maw, only for the top to creak shut as the light of the candle went out in a wisp of smoke._

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Kazemon was more than relieved to see Agunimon later when she went to the rec room, only to see him sitting on the couch, talking with Lowemon and Tiki Torch. From what she could see, it looked like he was more relaxed than he had been when he left her and Major Glory earlier in the day. She could only hope he didn't take his anger out on anyone. However, that didn't seem to be the case, so she was quite relieved. "Hey!" She called as she made her way over, making the three males stop their talking and glance over.

Agunimon just gave her a wave with a grin. "Hey." He greeted back, making her heart flutter with unseen emotions. Not that she was going to reveal any of them. Nope, she would rather nurse those feelings in secret, thank you very much!

Lowemon gave her a nod as Tiki Torch gave her a warm grin. Looking at the flame hero, Kazemon could see he was patting the spot next to him, but instead of taking a seat next to the Class V Huntsman, she sat next to Agunimon, which made him blink in surprise, and unbeknownst to her, a blush dusted across his cheeks as he looked away. He wasn't about to reveal his emotions towards her, thank you very much! He would rather nurse those in secret, away from anyone else.

Seeing this, Tiki Torch gave a small smile. He could see the reactions of the two Digimon towards each other, and it made him snicker mentally. He could _clearly_ see they had feelings towards each other, even if they didn't realize the other had those same feelings.

"So, how long have you known each other?" The Class V Huntsman began, trying to draw out some conversation. It was also part of his plan to get the two to see if they would admit their feelings for one another.

"Huh?" Kazemon asked, just as Agunimon looked back at him in confusion.

"How long have you warriors known each other?" Tiki Torch clarified.

That seemed to clarify things for the two, and Lowemon, as the Warrior of Wind was the first to answer. "Well... for quite a while." Kazemon replied. "Although we don't exactly know _how_ long to be exact."

Tiki Torch nodded. "That's understandable." He said. "And just how did you guys meet?"

"As odd as it sounds, we met..." Here Agunimon trailed off, not entirely sure if anyone knew their secret. True, Dracon knew, but that was only because he had been severely injured and exhausted, resulting in his returning to human form in front of the Gundam.

"We met on the train." Lowemon finished, surprising Agunimon. The Warrior of Flame looked at him in surprise before the Warrior of Darkness looked right at him. "And, to be honest, yes, the Justice Friends know we are actually human."

"What?!" Agunimon almost shouted, only bringing his voice under control due to Kazemon's hand squeezing his own. "But how?!"

Lowemon gave his leader a serious look. "Let's just say that Kazemon and I fought a powerful enemy that resulted in us getting severely injured to the point of returning to our human forms." He said at last. "That is the only reason they know."

Tiki Torch nodded. "Major Glory made all of us swear to never reveal it. Judging by your reaction, I take it it is the same with you?" He asked. "Being a human I mean."

A sigh escaped the Warrior of Flame as he leaned back against the couch and nodded. "Yeah, it is." He confirmed. "It is because we were brought here through some kind of dimensional portal that we are Digimon now."

Looking at the red-armored Digimon, Tiki Torch gave him a warm smile. "We'll find a way to get you guys home." He said in a reassuring manner. "Besides, Major Glory already has one of our guys, Bullet, looking for the rest of your friends."

That news surprised Agunimon, Lowemon, _and_ Kazemon, as the latter two had not been told about it, and the former because he had been out of it during that time due to his fever. "What?!" All three exclaimed.

Hearing that made the flame hero laugh before he calmed down. "Sorry, but hearing all three of you say that at the same time was just too funny." He apologized. "But to answer your question, yes, it is true."

"Why would he do that for us?" Lowemon asked.

"Well, it's part of who he is, but it's also because he doesn't want you all to be separated for longer than necessary." Tiki Torch explained.

Agunimon blinked in surprise. "Is there a reason?" He asked, not entirely sure of what to make of this.

Here, Tiki Torch became serious. "Other than to reunite you guys, it is because Major Glory fears your friends may become targets for the Fallen."

Agunimon frowned at hearing this. He had heard of the Fallen before, but he was unsure of how strong they were. Beside him, Kazemon shuddered for some reason and he noticed that. Hesitantly, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her closer to his body. "Hey...you okay?" He asked, his voice holding a hint of concern.

The female Digimon perked up as she registered she was being held close to his larger frame and she tried _very_ hard to keep a blush from forming on her cheeks at the close proximity to him. "Err...yeah...I'm fine..." The Warrior of Wind murmured, but her tone of voice sounded like she was distracted by something.

"You sure?" Agunimon asked as he gently slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his blue gaze. "Because you don't seem like it."

Here Kazemon went silent before she shivered again. "Just...remembering a bad enemy...That's all..." She murmured.

A frown crossed the Warrior of Flame's face at that comment. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of enemy could give Kazemon such a bad feeling. He glanced at Lowemon for any information, and the Warrior of Darkness noticed his leader's concerned look.

His red eyes turned hard as he looked down, clenching his fists. "You know how we fought an enemy that forced us to return to human state due to severe injuries?"

"Yeah, you mentioned that already." Agunimon said, confused as to how this was connected to Kazemon's current state.

"The enemy we faced..." Lowemon steeled himself for what he was about to say. "...was a Fallen."

 _That_ made Agunimon tense as he looked at his fellow Digimon. "You...you fought a Fallen?!" He exclaimed.

Lowemon nodded grimly. "Yes, and both Kazemon and I lost. He was that strong." The dark-armored Digimon said somberly.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" Agunimon hissed. "I literally left on my own to come find you guys, and you didn't think to tell me about this?!"

"We...We didn't want you to worry..." Kazemon murmured, making him look back at her. "We survived it, so we didn't want you to worry about it..."

The look of rage on his face slowly softened into something much more caring as he gently hugged her closer to his chest. "Is...is that what you were worried about?" The Warrior of Flame asked gently, making Kazemon nod as she tried to keep herself from blushing again. Being held close to his broad chest was somehow comforting to her, and she found she didn't want to leave his warm embrace.

Beside the two, Tiki Torch smiled a bit. It was heartwarming to see how much the three Digimon cared for one another, but it was even more so to see the concern Agunimon had for Kazemon.

"I...I had no idea..." Agunimon began, but his voice then trailed off as he lost the will to speak. Instead, he just held Kazemon a bit tighter, trying to comfort her.

Unbeknownst to the foursome, a certain feeble-bodied boy was watching this with an unseen fury. Jimmy couldn't believe the winged woman was being held by _his_ savior! She had no right to be held by him! No. only he deserved to be held by _his_ hero! He began to plot, coming up with and creating many plans to get _his_ hero to be by him and him alone! Sneaking off, Jimmy giggled to himself, unaware of what was to come down the road...

* * *

 **San Diego**

Bugs Bunny was going over some finances for his resort when Daffy came in, looking a bit miffed. The resort owner looked up, surprised to see him looking angry, as it was rare to see him like that to begin with. "What's crawled up your butt and died?" He joked as the black duck Mobian gave him a glare.

"Don't ask." Daffy grumbled. "Just _someone_ decided to take a chance and not arm the security system." He added, his eyes hard. Bugs winced at that. He knew Daffy valued his money greatly, so to hear an employee didn't arm the security system was a bit disturbing, because that money was not only for Daffy, but also for the resort to make a profit off of.

"Don't worry." Bugs said as he leaned forwards. "I will have a talk with that employee."

"You had better." Daffy grumped as he sat down. "I don't want to have to explain how the resort lost millions if not billions of dollars because of a careless employee."

The rabbit Mobian then gave a look over towards the two Digimon with them, noting how Lobomon seemed to be completely dead to the world while Beetlemon was snoring softly. The two had fallen asleep some time before, with the Warrior of Light sprawled out on the couch on his back while the Warrior of Thunder had conked out curled up on a sofa. Or at least, he had until he had rolled off and was now sprawled on the floor, still asleep.

Daffy noticed that and sighed. "They still asleep?"

"Well, if you had been training for a few hours, wouldn't you be tired enough to sleep just about anywhere?" Bugs joked as Daffy gave him a wry smile.

"True." The black duck conceded. "That's true..."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the rest of the city, two more people were lurking around, each looking for something of use. But raiders they were not. No, each one was different from that. One was female with reddish-maroon hair and blueish-violet eyes, and the other was male with white hair and blue-green eyes. The female was none other than 'Laura Hawkins' or Vice-Admiral Lunamaria 'Luna' Hawke, and the male was 'Markus King' or LTJG Mark Kururugi.

Luna wore contacts that turned her eyes brown and a hood over her unusual hair color while Mark dyed his hair brown to seem like a normal person. The two pilots were undercover, as per their orders. "So, anything else besides that woman with the canes from her back?" Luna asked as Mark shrugged. The two had seen the fight between Granny and the owner of what was the resort before them.

"No." Mark replied with a shrug. "All that I know is that she was not a normal human if her eyes flaring red were any indication."

Luna shivered at the way those eyes had looked so sinister and cold. Not even Admiral Yuy had such cold eyes, which was saying something since he was their most powerful and feared pilot. "I just hope we don't come across such an individual again. That was scary..."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Like the other three places, there was a duo that was in charge of infiltrating the city. But they were not the assigned pilots. No, instead it was 'Alex Nealson', or Akira Nishikama, and 'Fiona Allens' or Flay Allster, two more pilots going undercover.

Akira had contacts in over his golden eyes, making them seem green thanks to the blue in the contacts themselves. Flay had no need to hide an unusual hair or eye color since she was a normal human, unlike her companion with her.

Looking around, Akira could see the main heroes of the city every now and then, including the one called Major Glory. While he was not impressed by the man's theatrics, he _did_ have to admit his physical strength and devotion to the city _were_ something to be admired.

The enhanced human frowned to himself as he saw someone walking by, only to shove a Faunus aside. He watched to see what would happen, and the man _did_ do something, beginning to beat up the young teenaged lion Faunus.

"Hey!" Akira snapped. Being what he was, he was used to seeing people like him being beaten up because of their better genetics, so this hit home for him. His eyes flashed once as the man looked back at him. "What's your problem? Why are you beating up that Faunus?"

"What's it to you?" The man slurred back; he was obviously drunk. "Them Faunus ain't deservin' of bein' called human! Not when they does things like pick-pocketing me!"

Akira growled to himself. "And what proof do you have? Do you see your wallet in that Faunus's hands?" He snapped back. "Or are you using the crime of existence to defend your actions?"

Hearing that made the man stop in confusion. "Crime of what?"

"The only crime of a child is being born." Akira said. "Is it the child's fault for being born? What if the parents _wanted_ to have a child, who is then condemned for being born? Why justify the actions of hurting a person based on a child's parentage? Answer that, and I may let you off."

For once, the adled drunk was unable to think, his alcohol-dazed brain unable to formulate an answer to that. Instead, he merely walked off in a dazed stupor. The look on his face was so dumb, it made Akira smirk to himself as Flay, next to him, recorded the look on the drunk's face. As the man left, Akira walked up to the Faunus. "You okay, kid?" He asked, making the lion Faunus look up at him in confusion.

"Um...Why did you help me?" He asked as the black-haired human gave him a grin.

"Because that ass didn't know what he was doing." Akira joked.

His words made the Faunus grin slightly. The kid looked quite pleased to see someone was actually willing to help him this time around. It was a better experience instead of just being left to fend for himself when such people came around him.

If only things were so simple...

* * *

At the Justice Friends HQ, things were going fine, save for one small thing... and its name was Jimmy.

Agunimon found himself being followed by the boy; when Jimmy thought he wasn't aware of it, he would try and sneak up on the Digimon from behind.

The idea of the boy stalking him made the Warrior of Flame uneasy. He knew he had to find a way to lose him, but the kid just made sure to keep it up even when he tried to do so! Even tricking the boy into going another direction hadn't worked!

A sigh escaped him as he turned down the hall to retrieve his weapon, only to jump as Jimmy came out right in front of him, holding what looked like some sort of shawl. "Um..."

Jimmy just grinned and held it out. "I made this for you!" He chirped, but instead of taking the gift, the Digimon instead turned and left in a hurry. Jimmy scowled at that. he followed the Legendary Warrior of Flame, and Agunimon was very aware of it.

Lookjng around, he saw no place to hide, at least on the ground level anyway. An idea crosses his mind, and with a simple jump, Agunimon spread his arms and legs, plastering his hands and feet against the walls, close to the ceiling. Jimmy came walking down the hall quickly, only to see no sign of the Digimon. "Where did he go?" The feeble boy wondered. He didn't even bother to look up above him. Jimmy left, confused as to where the Warrior of Flame had gone, which left Agunimon alone for the first time in a while.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he felt the tension go away. Releasing his hands and feet from their positions on the walls, he fell to the floor and landed on one knee before getting to his feet. Glancing up, the Digimon made sure to head down the hallway and _away_ from the direction Jimmy had gone.

Eventually, the Warrior of Flame was able to retrieve his weapon and it made him feel better to have it on his person. As he made his way down to where he could meet up with Kazemon and Lowemon, Agunimon couldn't help but wonder what else could go on in this new world. At least, he did until he saw Jimmy coming down the hall.

Glancing around, the Digimon saw a storage closet and ducked inside to escape the boy, who walked past looking for him. Agunimon listened as carefully as he could, trying to keep his breathing silent instead of heavy and hard. With a slight gasp, he moved away from the door, just as the Jimmy listened for any sign of him.

When the boy left, Agunimon sighed as soon as Jimmy was gone. He stayed in that closet for a short while, pondering on whether he should leave yet or not, only to tense as he heard the sound of someone running. Agunimon knew he had to get out, but there was no way to do so without opening the door and exposing himself if the person coming was indeed Jimmy. But before he could make his move, the door opened and in came a form he least expected.

Instead of Jimmy, Kazemon came in instead, looking quite nervous. She shut the door, not even seeing Agunimon right behind her. The Warrior of Wind slowly backed up, only to bump into another body right behind her. She nearly yelped as she and the unknown person fell to the ground. A grunt from behind her sounded vaguely familiar, she realized before she felt the person moving around.

Looking back behind her, she blushed almost a beet red at seeing she had bumped into none other than Agunimon. The Warrior of Flame was on the ground, and she was pratically on his lap. Their chests were almost touching and their faces were mere inches apart. Kazemon swallowed hard at realizing this. Looking up, Agunimon rubbed his head before he realized Kazemon was mere inches from his face and an unseen blush formed on his own cheeks. He had never been so grateful for his mask as it hid his blush quite well.

The two Digimon merely stared for a brief moment before Kazemon leaned in a bit, trying to get a closer look at him. She could see how well-built and muscular he was, and she wondered what it would be like to be held in his muscular arms, close to his broad chest, her head resting on his broad shoulder... At that, she shook her head and pulled back before speaking. "Sorry..." She said as she finally got some distance and breathing room. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I-it's okay..." Agunimon murmured. "But...why are you hiding here?"

"Krunk." Kazemon explained. "He sees me as a pretty face to be won over." She then looked at him. "What about you?"

"Jimmy." The Warrior of Flame admitted. "Kid keeps stalking me."

Kazemon had to giggle at that. "I told you~!" She sang, making him give a pout almost. A sigh escaped him.

"Sure..." He sighed.

Just then, the door opened and Tiki Torch peered in, a slow smile crossing his face. "Well, well. What do we have here?" He teased. The two Digimon realized he had seen them, but neither realized the implications of just _how_ he had found them. "Trying to get some _alone_ time in?" The hero joked. To see both Legendary Warriors blushing at his words made him smile even more.

"What?!" Kazemon practically screamed. "I don't like him like that!"

To hear those words seemed to send a pang of hurt through Agunimon's chest. She really didn't like him like that? Were his own feelings towards her just one-sided like he had feared? He wished it wasn't the case, but it appeared it was. Still, he hid his hurt and replied. "I...I don't have feelings like that towards her at all! She's...just a...close friend, nothing more!"

To Kazemon, hearing his own words of denial made her heart feel like it was about to be broken in two. Did he really not have the same feelings towards her? Were her hopes of him having those same feelings just that, hopes? Was her crush on him just that, a crush? Tiki Torch didn't even appear to notice the hurt on each of their faces, they both hid it well.

The flame hero grinned before he reached out a hand, Kazemon taking it as he pulled her to her feet. Behind her, Agunimon got to his own feet, brushing off his armor as soon as he was standing up. "C'mon." Tiki Torch said as he led both out of the storage closet. "I don't need Major Glory getting any ideas on what you two were doing in there."

As he led the two Digimon away and down the hall, both were silent. Agunimon wasn't sure if he should just outright admit his feelings at that point, because Kazemon had just denied having the same feelings he had towards her. As for Kazemon, she wasn't sure if she should continue to hold out hope he had the same feelings she had towards him because Agunimon had just denied having feelings towards her.

If only they truly knew...

* * *

 **Omnimon and his two companions reach Chicago only to find their element of surprise was lost as two more teams from Dimension O-000 begin their work while Agunimon deals with his stalker as he and Kazemon try to figure out their feelings towards one another. What will the trio in Chicago uncover, and what about the two new teams? What will their impact on the cities of San Diego and GrimmFall be? Read on to find out~! :3**


	38. Interlude I: Training and Tracking

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Myotismon_

 _A creature of the night, sucking blood of fair ladies, this describes Myotismon perfectly. Called 'the Lord of the Undead', many Digimon fear him, with only the Royal Knights and the Legendary Warriors being unafraid to take him on themselves. In an ironic twist, in a mockery of the Legendary Warriors, this virus-type, Ultimate level Digimon calls himself 'the Lord of Darkness', giving a bad rap to the Warrior of Darkness, who already is distrusted because of his element._

 _This puts the Legendary Warriors in a bad position, because one of their own is said to be in cahoots with the vampire-like Digimon. However, the Royal Knights are more than willing to aid the Legendary Warriors and prove that Myotismon is anything_ but _a 'Lord of Darkness'._

 _Myotismon is able to plan at least three steps ahead of his enemies, making him a very dangerous foe in terms of intellect. His power should not be sniffed at either, as he is one of the strongest Ultimate level Digimon out there. Case in point, being it took every other Ultimate level Digimon combining their power with that of another Ultimate level to merely weaken him, and it took two Mega level Digimon just to weaken him even further. This only shows just how dangerous he is, and why only the Royal Knights and Legendary Warriors can take him on and win._

* * *

"An enemy's strength is not to be underestimated." TOM said as he closed the Myotismon file. "Like me. I underestimated Control Freak, and he had me and SARA catapulted into this new universe." He leaned back and pressed a button on his left armrest. "One should _never_ underestimate their opponents." He continued as images of the elite Zero Squadron came up. "Like this unit for instance." TOM said as he looked at the screen. "They are often underestimated because they hold back their true strength. And then when they show that strength, their enemies often regret not taking them seriously."

The host then looked back at the main cameras. "So, would you underestimate someone if they looked weak? Or would you approach with caution, just in case they could kick your can?" TOM chuckled at that last one. "Man, I am good." He said as he leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the central console.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

In the city a few days later, Akira and Flay made their way around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. They had already poked into the library and found some minor information that had been missed during the initial search by Kira and Cagalli, but other than that, nothing else stood out to them. Akira sighed as he ran a hand through his black hair. "So much for finding some useful information, huh?" He asked, trying to keep himself from using their real names.

Flay nodded. "Yeah. And it's only going to get harder if we don't find out what we should be looking for." She pointed out. "We need some solid information that no one else has."

Her companion looked down in thought before he remembered the warning about Satyra. "Hey! I think I know what we can do!" He exclaimed as she looked back up at him in confusion. "We can look for information on Satyra!"

"What?!" Flay exclaimed in shock. "Do you realize how suspicious that would look?!"

"Yes, I know it would look odd, and we could get caught, but bear with me on this." Akira said seriously. "Maybe we can find out some information that would be relevant to our mission as well as helpful since we have no idea on how big this group is, or if they even have backers financially."

Flay looked down in thought. Now that he mentioned it, that _was_ a good point, she noted mentally. If they _could_ find out how big Satyra was as well as if they had financial backers, then Zero Squad could react accordingly. It could also help the unit because such information would allow the UEN back home to decide on what to do as well. After all, it was only their word that gave the unit its orders.

She looked up and nodded. "Okay." She said at last. "Let's see what we can dig up."

Akira gave a grin at that. "You search the books, I got the web."

Flay giggled as she agreed. It only made sense after all, since he was a Coordinator and thus able to hack into cyber databases easily. "Sure thing." She teased back before they went off to do their own thing.

* * *

In the Justice Friends headquarters, it had been a few days since Agunimon had been released from the infirmary, and he was now cleared to do training against live opponents. As it was, he was in the training arena, with Major Glory hovering in front of him. Just a few hours earlier, the major had declared he wanted to see just how strong the Warrior of Flame was. Thus, the situation they were now in. Off to the side stood Lowemon, Kazemon, Krunk, Valhallen, and Tiki Torch, all gathered to watch the match.

Agunimon stood with his katana/rifle in his hands, unsure of what to do here. He knew next to nothing about the hero, so he was uneasy about this whole thing, and it showed on his face clearly. Major Glory just gave him a calming smile. "Relax." He said. "This is just a training session, not a full on battle."

"Sorry..." The Digimon murmured. "I...I guess I'm just nervous."

"And you have every right to be." The hero assured him. "I do not hold it against you."

 _'Great. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing...'_ Agunimon thought as a sweat-drop ran down the side of his head.

Major Glory then looked to Tiki Torch, who would be acting as the referee. "Okay, this is just a training session." He said. "First one to knock out their opponent is the winner." The flame hero then looked between the two. "You may use any weapons, Aura, and Semblance you have, but within reasonable boundaries. The same also goes for tactics as well. Any tactics may be used to throw your opponent off guard, as long as they are reasonable as well."

While that did calm Agunimon's nerves somewhat, it still was not enough to make him settle down completely. The only one who seemed to be at ease was Major Glory, but then again, it made sense since he was the one who had issued the challenge in the first place! He tightened his grip on his rifle hilt/grip as the major then began to move around in the air.

Unbeknownst to him, Major Glory was also somewhat nervous, but then again, it was because he had an advantage in the air, whereas the Warrior of Flame did not. He also wanted to see if the Digimon's power over fire was indeed like the Uno family's Flame Semblance, in which it was enhanced by the emotions of rage or even hatred. If that was indeed the case, then he would have to take precautions and do something about him.

The two watched each other for a brief moment before the symbol of peace and hope made his move, flying in with such speed Agunimon was completely caught off-guard before he managed to dive to the right, barely missing the punch that would have knocked him out cold. He rolled once and came back to his feet before turning around and swinging his blade at Major Glory's side. However, the hero just caught the non-sharp edge of the sword with his hand, stunning the Digimon. "Wha...?"

"Never underestimate your enemy." Major Glory said before he pulled the Warrior of Flame's weapon from his grasp and threw it to the side. Now forced to rely on his close-combat techniques, Agunimon found himself at the disadvantage quite quickly. He growled to himself before he realized the major was preparing for another attack, and just barely threw his arms up in defense to block Major Glory's Star-Spangled Laser Vision. The laser vision struck his forearms, but thankfully his armor deflected the brunt of the impact. Still, the Digimon grunted as he was forced to take two steps back to try and keep up his defense. Major Glory could see he had Agunimon on the defensive, but there was still no sign of him using his fire abilities. He cut his laser vision attack, making the Digimon lower his arms cautiously. "What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Agunimon seemed to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are supposed to have power over fire, right?" Major Glory said. "By Washington's wig, why don't you use it?"

That actually threw the Digimon for a loop. Major Glory _wanted_ him to use his element? "Are...Are you sure about that?" Agunimon asked cautiously. "I mean...I don't want to hurt you."

The major just let out a guffaw at that. "Please. I am invulnerable." He said with pride. "I can take whatever comes my way."

Agunimon frowned at that. He wasn't sure if that was true or not, as he had fought an enemy before that had claimed the same thing, only to lose in the end. "O-okay...if you're sure..." He said warily. Major Glory watched as he got into a defensive stance. Then, the hero made his move by flying towards the Digimon as fast as he could. Agunimon barely had time to dodge, but what time he did gain from that he used to plan his next attack. Standing up straight, he held his arms out at his sides before slamming his fists together. Kazemon and Lowemon knew what that meant, and for Major Glory, it was a surprise indeed. For as soon as Agunimon thrust his arms apart, fire formed on his hands and he then punched at the major, sending the fireballs at him directly. Major Glory flew around the two fireballs with ease, only for the Digimon to unleash a new attack, but this time with smaller flame darts he fired at the hero's form.

Major Glory couldn't dodge the smaller flame darts and was forced to endure the pain that they unleashed upon his form on impact. Although he wasn't burned badly, he still felt the pain of the darts hitting him on the arm and left shoulder. A grunt of pain escaped his lips, only to receive a clawed foot-guard right to the side of his face; Agunimon had back-kicked him in the jaw with his right foot.

The symbol of peace flew back as he rubbed his sore jaw. It was only thanks to his invulnerability that he hadn't lost a few teeth with that last kick. Looking at the Digimon as he lowered his hand, Major Glory concluded the Warrior of Flame had to be a close-quarters combatant with an emphasis on fighting hand to hand. However, it also explained why he had a rifle with him as part of his weaponry; it was for if he ever got injured and couldn't fight at close range like he was used to.

A smile crossed the hero's face at that point. It was clear this would be an interesting match to say the least. He couldn't wait to see what happened next!

The two watched each other to see who would make the next move. Major Glory took the initiative this time, running towards Agunimon with his super speed. The sudden rush towards him caught the Warrior of Flame off-guard before he found himself getting hit in the right side of his chest plate, with only the armor he wore protecting him from severe injury. As it was, the hero hadn't used his full strength, relying on speed to cause the momentum behind the hit instead. The Digimon staggered back with a grunt at the impact, his left hand going for the right side of his chest. Looking around for anything to gain the upper hand, his sharp blue eyes landed on his weapon, which was lying on the ground where it had been thrown earlier in the match.

Glancing back up at Major Glory, Agunimon could see the major was just in front of where his weapon was, and he knew he had to figure out a way to get at his blade/rifle before the hero could stop him. As it was, with Major Glory watching him, it seemed impossible to do so. Still, he took a chance and ran towards the symbol of peace, one fist drawn back to unleash a punch towards him. The hero saw that and moved to the side, just as the Digimon punched out towards his chest. However, that was all a part of Agunimon's plan to get the major go move so he could get at his weapon without the hero being in front of it. As soon as Major Glory moved to the side, Agunimon smirked and dove for his weapon, landing and rolling as his left hand snatched the hilt/stock of his blade and pulled it close to his body. Using the momentum of his roll, the Warrior of Flame got to his feet and held his weapon in front of his body, legs spread in a swordsman's stance, his right hand partially out in front of his body as well.

Major Glory saw that and smiled to himself. "Not a bad move." He praised. "But you still need to be less obvious about your intentions. I knew you would do such a thing as soon as you rushed at me to attack."

Hearing that, Agunimon growled to himself. He _knew_ something had seemed a bit too easy, but he didn't dwell on it. He had much more important things to worry about, such as this match.

Major Glory mentally frowned. He had seen the Warrior of Flame's power, but he still did not know if his power over fire was fueled by anger and hatred. _That_ was what he needed to confirm. Looking at Valhallen, he gave a discreet nod. The God of Rock was the best person for this task, and he knew it all too well. His gaze drifted back towards Agunimon and Major Glory knew the Digimon would no doubt be angry with him for this, but it was necessary to find out just _how_ his power over fire was boosted, if at all.

Secretly, the Rock God made a motion towards Kazemon, slowly creeping up on her. Major Glory had informed the dark-armored Digimon as well as the rest of the team assembled of his plan to test Agunimon's abilities, and as such, they were in the know so to speak. So, as such, if Valhallen pulled off his part of the test, Lowemon and the rest of the team would not react in confusion or assumption that the major was not himself. The only ones who didn't know were Kazemon and Agunimon.

Agunimon prepared to make his move, only for a sudden gasp and yelp to come from the side, causing him freeze. His blue eyes glanced over, only to see Valhallen with an arm around Kazemon's neck, his guitar/ax/weapon held in the other hand that was free of such a burden. Confusion flooded his features, but so did rage. Why was this going on?! What was Major Glory's fellow Justice Friends member doing to her?! "What's going on?!" He demanded, his sharp blue eyes landing on Major Glory, seething with fury.

"Why, it is just a mere formality, that's all." Major Glory said. "We need information, and you are the only one who can provide it to us."

" _What_ information?!" Agunimon demanded. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Major Glory gave a sigh as he shook his head. "If you don't give us what we seek, then we will have to resort to...drastic measures." He said sadly just as Agunimon glanced at Krunk, Lowemon, and Tiki Torch, only to see the large purple hero holding Lowemon back, preventing the Warrior of Darkness from intervening.

His sharp gaze flicked back to Major Glory as rage began to build up inside his chest. Agunimon could feel it seething through his form, but it was not rage at them directly. "You...let her go right now..." He hissed, but Major Glory then spoke.

"Only if you tell us what we want to know." The hero replied.

"But I _don't_ know what you want!" The Warrior of Flame protested.

"Then it would seem we are at an impasse here." Major Glory said grimly. "And it means your friend here will have to die."

Hearing that, Agunimon swore his heart would stop beating. Kazemon...die?! No...He... Looking down, his blue eyes became hidden by his hair as he gritted his teeth together, revealing his sharp fangs again. His hands clenched into fists, clenching so tightly they actually shook with his rage. Even his grip on his weapon's hilt/stock was so tight it was making indents on it. Major Glory could see this and frowned. It seemed his rage and hatred _did_ boost his fire abilities, just like he had feared.

"No..." The Digimon hissed. "She...she won't die..."

"Oh?" Major Glory asked. "And how so? How do you hope to do that if you are driven by rage and hatred towards me? It will only cloud your judgment, not help it."

However, when Agunimon looked up, his blue eyes were not filled with just rage and hatred. No, in fact, they were not clouded by it at all. Rather, there was a different look in them instead, more of a determination to save his friend and fellow Digimon instead of the rage and hatred Major Glory had been expecting. With a shout, Agunimon ran at Major Glory, his weapon drawn back, but instead of using the fire Dust he had in the Dust chamber, when he swung it, he was using his _own_ fire abilities, unleashing a fiery shockwave right for the hero.

Major Glory flew above the shockwave, but Agunimon instead threw his blade to the side and lunged for the symbol of peace, fire coming from his right gauntlet's openings as he flipped out a hidden knife and fire spread over the newly exposed blade. In one swift motion, the Warrior of Flame unleashed another fiery shockwave, only this time it was backed up by _another_ similar shockwave, but from his left leg this time, revealing the Digimon had _two_ such knives on his person instead of just the one. Major Glory couldn't dodge the second shockwave of fire, and the third was only made worse by the fact his chest was now getting burned. Using the momentum of the third fire shockwave, Agunimon spun around and round-kicked the symbol of peace on the right shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground so that he landed on his chest with a grunt.

Agunimon landed on his feet, just as Major Glory got to his feet. The Digimon could now see just how he was faring against the man, and he seemed to be doing rather well. At least, he assumed he was, not knowing if that was true or not. The Warrior of Flame could feel himself getting tired, but he wasn't about to back down, not while Kazemon's life was on the line. Major Glory looked back at the Digimon as he frowned to himself mentally. This...this was _not_ what he expected, not at all. It seemed that the Warrior of Flame's power came from not rage and hatred, but the force of his will, his drive, to protect those close to him.

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, but eventually, Major Glory made his move. He flew in quickly towards Agunimon, but the Digimon just jumped to the left and landed before he felt that familiar ribbon of fractal coding surround his body as he shifted to his Beast Spirit form. Once the ribbon faded, BurningGreymon was left in its wake. He roared before fire surrounded his entire form. _"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!"_ A rush of fire was unleashed towards Major Glory, who then used his super breath to blow out the torrent of flames that came at him. BurningGreymon growled as he saw that, only to then aim his cannons at the major instead. _"PYRO BARRAGE!"_ He cried, firing off countless smaller red flame bullets at the hero, but Major Glory instead just flew to the side and then socked the Beast Warrior of Flame in the gut, which prompted a cough from him as he fell to the ground, holding his stomach area.

The Beast Warrior of Flame managed to get to his feet, but a glance at Kazemon revealed the fear on her face. That only seemed to further increase his drive, and as such, his power began to increase as well, for more flames began to emit from his form at that point. BurningGreymon wasn't going to let _anything_ happen to Kazemon if he could help it. Kazemon _and_ Lowemon to be exact. Then, he felt it. He felt this power he had only felt once before in the Digital World, and for a brief moment, the flames that now surrounded his form seemed to increase in intensity, almost to _that_ point he had once been at. Sadly though, before he could even reach _that_ form again, Major Glory used his Star-Spangled Laser Vision on the Digimon, forcing the feeling to fade as quickly as it came, only for pain to replace it. The fire around his form faded with the loss of his concentration, which allowed the major to fly in and deliver yet another powerful punch to BurningGreymon's body, only on the back this time. A cry of pain escaped him as he fell to the ground once more, fractal coding surrounding his form as he was forced to shift back to his humanoid form of Agunimon. Panting, the Warrior of Flame looked up at Major Glory as he felt his vision blur before all went black.

* * *

 **Chicago**

Omnimon and Donnie were looking over potential spots where Myotismon could possibly be lurking while Shannon poked around the Skyweb for any new information or victims, but for the last few days their leads had come up empty.

The Royal Knight had to conclude that the vampire-like Digimon was most likely laying low until he either left or until whatever plans the virus-type had were completed.

"So, no further leads?" Donnie asked as he looked at the human with them.

"None." Shannon replied sadly. "There have been no new victims in the area either."

Omnimon gave a hum of thought. "It would seem that Myotismon is either laying low, or he is planning his next moves." He rumbled thoughtfully.

"But how can we fight him if we don't know what his plans are?" Shannon asked nervously.

"I did say his intelligence was the one thing that makes Myotismon so dangerous." Omnimon pointed out. "He is planning, even right now. This is one Digimon who _never_ does things without having contingency plans in place."

Donnie frowned at this. "It sounds like we will need to be extra careful." He mused. Omnimom only nodded at this.

"That we will." He agreed grimly (no pun intended).

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

A slight moan escaped his lips as Agunimon regained consciousness, his head turning slightly as he felt someone supporting his upper body in their grasp. His eyes fluttered before slowly opening, his piercing blue gaze slowly becoming less blurry. Around him, he could see Major Glory, who had a solemn look on his face, Lowemon, who looked worried, Krunk, who was just looking at Lowemon, Tiki Torch, who had a concerned look, and Valhallen, who looked a bit guilty.

When the Warrior of Flame didn't see Kazemon, he began to become concerned and worried, only to freeze when he felt a gentle pressure on his left shoulder. Something about that seemed to be familiar... Tilting his head back, Agunimon was surprised when his blue eyes met Kazemon's face. It was then the Digimon realized his head and part of his back were resting on the Warrior of Wind's lap. Unbeknownst to her, a blush dusted across his cheeks at their positions. Not that he would reveal that to her since she had denied having feelings towards him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the male Digimon just turned his head away from her own; he was trying to hide both his blush and his hurt from her.

"Yeah..." He murmured, trying to keep his voice from cracking with emotion. "I'm fine..."

Major Glory then spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for the way that training session went down." He said as Agunimon then turned his head to face the major's own masked visage.

"Why?" The Warrior of Flame asked.

"It was all just a test." The leader of the Justice Friends revealed at last. "When I heard you had power over fire, I became concerned your power was influenced by emotions of rage and hatred. I had to test you to see just how your fire abilities were influenced."

Agunimon's blue eyes narrowed at this. "So you thought you could test me?" He asked.

A nod was his answer. "Yes." Major Glory sighed. "I had Valhallen test you by taking Kazemon hostage. Imagine my surprise when I saw no rage or hatred in your eyes, but rather determination to save her."

The Digimon frowned at that point. "But why? Why did you think my power was driven by rage and hatred?" Agunimon pressed. "I wouldn't be a Legendary Warrior if it was."

Here Major Glory sighed. "It's because there is a family with a Semblance called the Flame." He began. "They are dangerous because they believe their Semblance is driven by rage and hatred, as the Flame reacts to strong emotions." He then looked at the Digimon with an apologetic look. "I just wasn't sure if your abilities were the same."

"Why didn't you just ask?" Agunimon asked, feeling a bit hurt and betrayed by what had just gone down.

"I wasn't sure if you would be honest or just outright lie." The hero admitted. "After all, fire is very poweful force of nature. It's why it is used by one of the Elementals after all."

Agunimon managed to push himself up slightly so that he was supporting most of his weight on his lower arms, much to Kazemon's relief. "That was still a dirty trick." He muttered darkly.

"I know, and I am sorry." Major Glory repeated. "But I needed to know the truth about your abilities."

Looking away again, the Warrior of Flame made to push himself to his feet. "But why go such lengths?" Agunimon asked as he looked back at the major. "As I said, you could have just asked."

"Yes, but there are those who have lied about their abilities." Major Glory said. "Not all Hunters are in the business because it is the right thing to do." He continued. "Some are just in it for the fame and money."

Agunimon frowned at that. "Considering what you are up against, I'm surprised there are those in it for only money and glory." He then gave a look to the major. "No offense of course." The Digimon added, hoping to not offend the man.

"None taken." Major Glory said with a nod and a smile before that faded again. "But yes, it is odd, and yet that is how things are."

Looking around, the Warrior of Flame was quick to note there seemed to be little damage to the training room, which, considering he had just unleashed a massive maelstrom of fire during the training fight, was pretty impressive.

Major Glory noticed the Digimon looking around and smiled a bit. "And don't worry about damaging the training room. It can withstand even Krunk's strength and Tiki Torch's Semblance."

"I will keep that in mind." Agunimon said, although it sounded like his thoughts were elsewhere. And in a sense, they were. For he was wondering how much longer he could keep hiding his feelings towards Kazemon. It seemed it was getting harder and harder to do, and if she didn't have feelings towards him, he didn't want to seem like a pervert and continue to have those feelings.

Tiki Torch could only frown a bit at that. It seemed something was bothering tbe Warrior of Flame, and he didn't know what it was. The flame hero decided he would talk to the Digimon after everything settled down. That is, if he would even want to...

* * *

A few hours later, Agunimon was laying back on the bed of the room he had been assigned to during his stay at the HQ. His hands were clasped behind his head as he lay there, his weapon next to the bed, against the wall. Thoughts were racing around in his mind as he tried to figure out what he should do regarding his feelings on Kazemon. As it stood, she had denied having feelings towards him, and he didn't want to seem like a stalker.

He sighed heavily as he closed his blue eyes, unable to truly let his feelings towards the Warrior of Wind go. The Warrior of Flame was about to turn over and get some sleep when the door to his room suddenly opened. Looking back, he expected to see Jimmy, but to Agunimon's relief, it was none other than Tiki Torch.

"What do you want?" He asked as the flame hero entered the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I just want to talk." Tiki Torch replied with a smile.

"About what?" Agunimon asked, curious now.

Tiki Torch smiled even more at this. "I think you know about what, or rather, _who,_ instead."

Seeing the Warrior of Flame blush at that made him grin even more. "What about Kazemon?" Agunimon snapped. "It's obvious she doesn't have feelings towards me, and I do not have any towards her!" However, the pain on his face was evident as he said that.

"I think your face says otherwise." The flame hero joked as Agunimon just grunted and turned away back towards the wall.

"Yeah? Well, too bad." He snapped. "I don't have feelings towards her!"

Here, Tiki Torch frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because you seem intent on denying something that is true."

"I know what I am saying." The Warrior of Flame insisted. However, deep down, he knew Tiki Torch was right. Agunimon could feel his chest growing tight with each time he denied having feelings towards his fellow Digimon. He hated it, and yet there was little he could do since she had outright denied it in front of him.

Finally, he sighed as he rolled over onto his back, pushing himself up slightly onto his lower arms. "I know what I am saying, but...I..." He sighed again. "I can't just do that to her..." He murmured at last.

"Do what?" Tiki Torch pressed.

"I can't keep having feelings towards her if she doesn't have the same feelings towards me..." Agunimon admitted at last.

 _Now_ Tiki Torch understood. "Well, I can assure you, it's fine."

"How so?" The Warrior of Flame rasped. "She just denied it in front of me!"

"Yes, but sometimes things are not what they seem to be." The flame hero said in a reassuring manner.

Agunimon sighed again. "Maybe...or maybe not..." He murmured softly. "She...she's been my best friend, and yet I can't keep holding these feelings towards her without seeming like a pervert." Tears began to build in his blue eyes, making them shimmer with moisture before he closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the bed again. He put his hands on his face as he groaned out loud before removing them, letting his arms fall beside his body, tears running down his face freely now. "I...I just wish she would understand just _how_ much I care about her..." Another sigh escaped him. "But...she doesn't..."

Tiki Torch frowned as he watched this. "She just doesn't..." Agunimon murmured again as his blue eyes slipped closed again and he turned his head towards the wall.

It was clear the Digimon was distressed about this, and it made him feel bad. Other than offering a comforting ear, the hero found he couldn't do much else other than put a hand on his right shoulder and squeeze gently.

Tiki Torch could only watch as the Legendary Warrior of Flame finally fell into an uneasy sleep. It hurt him to see this, but as it stood, only time could tell if those wounds of the heart would heal or not...

* * *

 **Agunimon is trained against by Major Glory, finding out his power is fueled not by rage and hatred, but rather determination and drive just as Omnimon and his companions try to find out what to do next while the two infiltrators make their way to find out what they can about Satyra to bring them down. But what will happen next for the trio in Chicago? And can Agunimon realize his feelings towards Kazemon are mutual? Read on to find out~! :3**


	39. Interlude I: Return and Research

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Saber Convoy_

 _The leader of the Cybertronian Empire in Dimension O-000, Saber Convoy is a mech that is to_ not _be underestimated in_ any _capacity. While he is young, younger than most Convoys and even Primes, he is a leader that his troops, and even the citizens of the empire, can count on. Unlike the Primes, Saber Convoy does not act all aloof and perfectly. In times of duress, he_ will _make morally questionable decisions, and if it was such a decision, he will show remorse, but not regret it if it was a necessary decision._

 _Saber Convoy is unique in that he has a black Autobot symbol, with a red slash over it, on his right shoulder, showing he was once the religious zealot Star Saber, also known as the 'Dark Evangelist'. The red slash mark is to symbolize his rebirth not only as a mentally stable mech who is devoted to the ideals of justice, but someone who will ruthlessly hunt down those who hurt others for no reason as well._

 _Convoy wields twin swords, one shorter and one longer, and his skill with them should_ never _be underestimated. Many have fought him, only to lose when he uses both blades at the same time. His skill with one sword is also considered legendary, but not on the level of his skill with wielding two blades at once. Saber Convoy also has a ranged weapon, a pistol, and a shield as well. However, as a jet, he also has vehicle-mode equipped weapons, which increases his ranged-weapons options substantially._

 _When in combat, most foes would rather run than face down the mech who was once the 'Dark Evangelist'. Those who do not run often find they have underestimated Saber Convoy's abilities as well as the true extent of his revelation about himself. Safe to say, this is_ one _mech that should be approached with the utmost caution unless one wants to become yet another statistic to his name._

* * *

"Change...it can be both good and bad, depending in the circumstances surrounding said change." TOM said as he closed the Saber Convoy file. "Take the Transformers. They change every time the adopt a new vehicle form or animal form. It is in their name." He pressed a button on his right armrest before the screen showed the Raptor transforming from plane form to Gundam form. "And this machine's pilot has the same nickname." TOM then faced the screen that showed the image.

"And yet is it good or bad?" He continued. "In the case of both the Transformers and this machine, it can be both good and bad, as, as I mentioned before, the circumstances can be what determines that." It showed the Raptor flying overhead and shooting down a large group of Mobile Suits around it, each one with the symbol of a now-defunct alliance on it's left shoulder. "In this case, the change is good because the place this machine was defending was under attack."

TOM then looked back at the cameras (you). "So, will you be someone who works for change for good? Or will you become someone who works for bad changes? Only you can decide that."

* * *

 **Van Kleiss' lair**

Van Kleiss looked on at his machine with a growing smirk. Yes, he was sure he could penetrate into that new dimension now that he had brought forth a ship from it. The future of his new Pack was certain now.

Looking at the screens showing the dimension, O-000 as he had taken to calling it, he activated the device, the portal showing on his screens as it showed a ship approaching the opening dimensional wormhole. He would be gaining new targets soon enough~!

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

Saber Convoy looked on as his crew was waiting for what they felt was certainly a new dimensional breach attempt. However, with the dimensional jamming technology they had running, the chances of a successful breach were slim. Still, he was surprised when the radar went off, just as his ship's sensors picked up the dimensional distortion in front of them. "Sir, we have a dimensional distortion opening in Earth Space about 10 kliks in front of us!" Jazz, the special ops 'bot of the team, reported. His blue visor flared as he looked over the readings. "And we will get sucked in if we aren't quick!"

"All engines to full." Saber Convoy ordered as he looked to Starscream, the ship's pilot. Only because of his skills as a flier was he the only one who could fly the ship with no issues. "And take us hard left."

Starscream gave a nod. "All engines full." He said as he engaged the throttle to full and turned the ship hard to the left. However, they wound up passing just a _little_ too close to the wormhole and it began to suck the _Primarchial Defender,_ or the _Ark_ , into the opening.

Saber Convoy grunted as the alarms began to sound once more and the emergency lights turned on, bathing the bridge in red light. "Guh...Starscream...we're being sucked in!"

The seeker swore under his breath before he engaged the emergency afterburners, which gave the ship more power to try and escape. Safe to say, it took a while before the wormhole collapsed in on itself, but the ship was able to escape unharmed. Or so it seemed. For as the wormhole began to close, one of the _Ark's_ weapons was pulled off in the suction and vanished into the wormhole as it closed in on itself.

Looking back, Ironhide, one of the ship's weapon's officers, growled to himself. "And that was my favorite weapon too..." The black mech grumbled, the comment earning him a smack upside the head from Ratchet, the medic of the crew.

"At least we can replace it." The red and white mech told the weapon's specialist. "But we need to be more careful when we are out and about. As it stands, we _would_ have been sucked in if not for the dimensional jammers being activated."

Ironhide grumbled, but he had to admit the medic had a point.

* * *

 **GF-007  
Van Kleiss' lair**

To say Van Kleiss was mad was an understatement. He was _furious_ he had failed to snag yet _another_ ship from that dimension! For some reason, his wormholes kept closing in on themselves, and he had no idea why! However, as he looked back at the lone weapon that lay before him in his lab, he had to grin anyway. It was one of unknown origin, and it looked quite promising to help him in many ways. Sammael would also like to see it most likely. It could only help the Fallen, right?

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

 _"So, another wormhole nearly claimed your ship?"_ Secretary General Willis asked as Saber Convoy nodded.

"Yes. It yanked off one of the weapons of the _Ark_ , the left positron cannon that was installed there by your technicians to replace a damaged laser cannon." The leader of the Cybertronian Empire replied. "And we don't need to send a probe there to know it was to that dimension that the _Archangel_ went to."

 _"Hmmm..."_ To hear that was not good news. _"If they claimed a positron cannon, even if by mistake, they could find out more about our technology, and as such, how to counter it."_

Saber Convoy gave a grim nod of agreement. "Yes. And I regretfully have to inform you that it is combined with our Cybertronian technology."

The human just waved it off. _"Regardless, the_ Steelhaven _has the same technology, so we would have lost that edge anyway since they were captured by this new enemy."_ The secretary general said.

"And we need to find out how to counter these new foes, called the Grimm." Saber Convoy continued. "We have no idea on how to do that just yet."

 _"The only way we can is to capture a Grimm."_ Secretary General Willis agreed. _"Or at least get a body to study."_

The Supreme Commander just shook his helm. "Unless you have forgotten the briefing by Admiral Yuy, the Grimm turn to smoke upon being defeated." He pointed out.

 _"Yes, I am aware of that."_ The leader of Earth sighed. _"I was being sarcastic in that last sentence."_

Saber Convoy just chuckled at hearing that. "You humans are always so sarcastic..." He said, but there was only humor in his voice, no malice whatsoever.

* * *

 **Nexus Federation  
New Juneau**

In the colony of New Juneau, Admiral Yuy looked on as the repairs to the _Archangel_ were almost finished. All they needed to do now was repair the last of the damaged cameras and soon, things would be fine. "Are repairs almost done?" He asked as the lead technician looked back and nodded.

"Yes, sir." She replied. "Just one more camera and then the repairs are complete."

"Good." Admiral Yuy said as he looked back at the ship. "We've been gone for far too long. It's been almost two weeks since that battle, and we need to get back."

"Agreed, sir." The tech said before she looked back at him. "But sir, if I may ask, what are your plans when you get back there?"

The admiral turned his dark blue gaze to meet her lavender eyes. "We intend to capture a Grimm." Seeing the tech's eyes widen, he decided to explain. "That was a mission given to us by the Secretary General himself." Admiral Yuy continued. "And we intend to carry it out."

"But, sir...what if it doesn't work?" The tech asked.

Admiral Yuy sighed at that. "Then we just try again." He then looked back up at the once damaged ship. "But regardless, we can't return until we have captured a Grimm or two at most."

"Yes, sir." The tech replied before she went back to work.

The admiral watched as his machine, along with the Dynames, were loaded onto the ship. He knew it was risky to bring Wing Zero to that new dimension, but if what they had experienced was any indication, then there had to be other Grimm that _would_ require the overwhelming power of his machine.

He drifted over to watch the process, but even though it was instinct for him, Admiral Yuy knew that the crew of the ship, and the crew here, knew what they were doing when it came to his machine; they would never go near the cockpit as long as his machine was powered up, as it would cause his machine to blow up. However, since Wing Zero was powered down, there was no risk to any of them.

* * *

Inside the ship, Staff Sergeant Elizabeth 'Liz' Dante watched as her machine, the Dynames, was loaded into its dock. She knew Admiral Yuy wanted her machine onboard in case they needed a long-range deterrent for any Grimm that were too strong or if the ship was ever damaged. As it was, even the admiral's own machine was being loaded on, just in case the Dynames wasn't enough of a deterrent.

She looked away and made her way from the hanger to the pilot's lounge, where everyone was gathered and hanging out. "So, you ready to head back?" Commander Tao White asked as Liz gave her a smile.

"Of course!" The staff sergeant replied. "This may be the mission we need to find a Grimm and bring it back!"

"Well, that and because we have been away for too long." Commander Elsman replied with a grin of his own. "I can't wait to get back and see the surprised looks on those Satyra goons when they see just what we can do!"

"Enough." Admiral Zala said as he entered the room. "I know you all want to get back at Satyra, and personally, so do I, but we have to keep the mission in perspective. If we just rush in without a plan or information, we could end up getting ourselves killed because we underestimated the enemy and overestimated ourselves."

The rest of the unit looked down. His words held a lot of truth to them. If they just charged in and had no information on the enemy, then they could all get killed. It was how they operated as well; gain information on the enemy, then make their move. Admiral Zala then looked them all over once more. "Rest assured, we _will_ get back at Satyra, but until then, we need to act as though we have no interest in them despite our transmission to them."

"I see!" Commander White exclaimed. "We make them think we were bluffing! And then when we have all the information we need, then we can act!"

Admiral Zala just gave the assembled pilots a knowing smirk. "And how do we operate?"

"Deceive, then defeat!" The rest of the unit cheered. Admiral Zala chuckled as he gave them the thumbs up.

Yes, this would be a difficult mission, but they could pull it off.

* * *

 **Earth  
United Earth Nations Complex**

Secretary General Brian Willis looked out over the city of New York, thoughts on the new universe running through his mind. As it was, they had to be careful now since this new enemy had some of their technology now.

But then his thoughts turned to Satyra. He frowned to himself at the thought of the terrorist group. It seemed there were far more issues with the rights of the Faunus race than there had been with the issue of Coordinators in his universe. _'Then again, we never thought of Coordinators as delicacies, now did we?'_ Secretary General Willis snorted as he turned away from the window and sat back down in his seat. "And yet I doubt that the Faunus rights movement hasn't had to deal with nearly wiping out the human race twice either." He said aloud before something caught his attention. Looking back at the image on his computer on his desk, his blue eyes went wide as he saw another wormhole opening in space. Luckily, no one was near it that he could see, but it still set him on edge.

"Was there anyone near point Bravo Delta Nine?" The planetary leader asked.

 _"Negative, sir."_ The voice of the Innovade Tieria Erde replied from over the com-line. _"The sensors of the_ Celestial Being _picked up no one in the vicinity at the time of the wormhole's opening and closing."_

"Good." Secretary General Willis sighed. "We don't need another scare today..."

 _"if I may suggest, we could send another probe."_ The Innovade suggested, but the human just shook his head.

"No." Secretary General Willis said sternly. "We're sending in the _Archangel_ once more. The ship is repaired, and they are to head back now."

The image of the Innovade frowned, but he agreed it was the best course of action at the moment. _"Very well."_

"Send out Zero Squadron's orders." The leader said. "They are to launch as soon as the ship is ready."

* * *

 **New Juneau**

As soon as the orders were sent, the crew was ready. They all boarded the _Archangel_ and soon, the ship had launched into space and was nearing where a slip was located. Unseen by visual sight, the method of locating said slips was through sensors calibrated to pick up the differing dimensional frequencies of the different dimensions visited thus far. The slips never truly closed, but instead vanished from view the same way a door shut once it was put in. The key to unlock said doors was the Jump-Slip drive, and the method of finding the right 'door' or slip, was the sensors.

"We found slip D-4." 1st Lieutenant Amalfi said as he located said slip on the sensors. That was the slip to head to the new universe they were currently investigating. "Readings match up."

"Good." Admiral Yuy said as he looked ahead of the ship. "Engage the drive. We are heading back."

The drive whined as it powered up, only for the _Archangel_ to enter the slip opening, becoming light as it did so. There was a brief flash, and then they were gone, like they had never been there to begin with.

* * *

 **GF-007**

The white ship arrived back in the planet's orbit, but this time in a universe without the space colonies and orbital elevators. Admiral Yuy knew where they were when they saw the strange black ship from before.

"We're back." He said. "Put us into a planetary descent."

"Begin descent procedure." Captain Ramius said as she gave the order.

"Yes, ma'am." The helmsman, Arnold Neumann, replied as he put the ship into a direct lineup with the Earth below. "Descent course has been plotted and calculated accordingly."

"Good." Captain Ramius said.

"Deploying ablative gel." Neumann said as the gel dispersed over the underside of the hull. Now in descent mode, the _Archangel_ was headed back towards the west coast of the United States.

"Destination set as West Coast of the United States." Neumann reported.

Admiral Yuy nodded in approval. "Good. Keep us on course."

The descent went without errors and problems, and soon, they were back in their original spot for surveillance. They had arrived back where they were supposed to be.

Up in orbit, TOM would have frowned to himself if he could. "So, they came back..." He mused, turning to his AI friend. "SARA, contact Sebben."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

In his office, Mayor Sebben frowned at the message from TOM. It seemed that the white ship had indeed left and returned. That only proved they were indeed capable of leaving and returning on their own. He leaned forwards and put his hands in front of his mouth at that thought.

 _'It would seem these guys are more of a threat than first_ anticipated.' Mayor Sebben thought to himself. Since that was the case, he would have to have someone watch that ship, and he suspected that Bullet of the Justice Friends would be perfect for it. Or even Phan-Tone. Yes, Phan-Tone would be perfect to send, he mused as he brought up the communications for the team's HQ.

* * *

 **Seatttle, Washington**

Admiral Yuy looked on as he saw the familiar city now in view. This wasn't a sightseeing mission like last time however. Now they were to find and capture some Grimm. Alive no less. He frowned to himself. It was rare Grimm attacked cities, so the crew would most likely have to go into the woods.

Looking around, he saw the woods outside the city, but again, there were too many people around at times. He frowned to himself at that. "We may have to go undercover if Grimm show up." Admiral Yuy said as Commander White looked at him.

"I know, sir." She said. "But wouldn't we stand out because we don't have Auras or Semblances?" She then pointed at her sidearm. "And our weapons don't use Dust either."

A sigh escaped the Admiral. "Yes, those are good reasons for concern, but rest assured, we know what we are doing as well."

Commander White had to admit he did have a point. "True..." She conceded. "But I still say we should be alert in case anyone gets suspicious of us."

Her superior nodded in agreement. "I agree." He said. "But again, the mission is important as well."

"But in the long term?" Commander White pressed.

"Your lives are more important than the mission." Admiral Yuy admitted at last.

"The Secretary General will understand if the mission takes second place to our lives." Commander White assured him. "After all, he said it himself."

A nod from the admiral signified that he knew of that as well. It was only because of the Decade of Division that the planet's leaders put lives first and foremost nowadays.

"Still, this mission is of the utmost importance and we _need_ to capture at least two or more Grimm." Admiral Yuy admitted. "The future of our universe and its safety rides on this."

"Sir, we're prepared to submerge." Neumann said as Admiral Yuy gave him a nod.

"Then submerge the ship." He ordered.

The white ship descended below the waves as it had after their arrival some weeks earlier. Now it was out of sight, just like the phantom it was rumored to be...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Unbeknownst to Mayor Sebben, the two infiltrators in GrimmFall were going about their normal lives, or so it seemed. In reality, each of them was trying to gather information on Satyra and those involved with them.

Akira looked over the information before him on the terrorist group. He had hacked into the Skyweb and was now searching out the information that his unit needed. As it was, he had already found a bunch of information, but what they were lacking was the information on the group's leader, only called His Eminence.

That name made this particular individual dangerous since _no one_ , not even them, knew who they were, or even if this individual was male or female. There were no images of said person either, and he wanted to see what could be found, if anything existed. _'Then again, a name can only have power if the person is unknown in terms of looks and gender.'_ Akira mused as he moved to a new website for information, a government database this time.

The black-haired young man took no time in hacking in, and soon, he had found a slew of information that most would not know of. He smirked to himself. His hands flew over the keyboard before he began to download said information for his unit. _'Maybe we can use the information on the major business leaders here to determine any potential connections to the leader of Satyra.'_ He gave a snort at that idea. _'Yeah, like that would fly with IEPA...'_

Akira looked long and hard before he found a few dead ends, but there were also a few leads that looked somewhat promising. He was still unsure about those leads because it was hard to determine if they would be fruitful or not. A snort escaped him again. After all, the only one who could determine if a lead was useful or not was himself.

Just then, his com-unit beeped. A small hand-held unit, it looked like an old flip-phone, but it had a powerful processor that tracked the holder's position as well as allowed communications when in use. While he and the rest of his unit mates all had those, they could get lost in battle or destroyed, which was where the ZSIDS chips located in their backs came in. When a unit member was lost without their com-unit, that was when the chip allowed them to be found.

Akira flipped the unit open, and up came Flay's image. _"Find anything useful?"_ She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, a few things, but others were dead ends." He replied as her image frowned.

 _"What did you find?"_ The red-head asked as Akira frowned while looking over the information before him again.

"A few leads on potential connections to the leader of Satyra, whom no one knows anything about, not even their name, race, or gender." Akira explained. "Trying to find information on this particular individual is like trying to find a needle in a haystack in a darkened bunker room." He then sighed as Flay's image's eyes widened. "Yeah...it's that hard."

She whistled in amazement, but she also knew that it meant the unit's skills would be put to the ultimate test when it came to finding this person...or Faunus. _"We have our work cut out for us this time."_ She said as Akira nodded.

"Yeah, and we may as well just outright say we will have a real hell of a time finding this leader." The black-haired pilot replied. "As it stands, those who have connections to him have never seen this individual, and when they hear this being speak, a voice changer is always in use, or so it is speculated." He continued as he typed away at his laptop's keys on the keyboard. "With that in mind, we will have to be extra careful and alert for anything that could point us to their identity."

 _"Why extra careful?"_ Flay's image asked as Akira looked back up at it.

"Fiona, we are up against a terrorist group that has connections in _every_ business here. This is _not_ like Blue Cosmos and LOGOs, where the former was a front for the latter. No, this is one group that is on the scale of LOGOs, but doing things like Blue Cosmos." Akira explained as he stopped his typing. "As such, they may know who is on to them and who is not. If anyone comes on to them, then we can only assume, possibly with a high degree of certainty, that those people just...'disappear', so to speak."

Hearing that made Flay's image look like it had paled. _"Then...shouldn't we be staying away from such a group?"_

"No." Akira replied. "We have a duty to take them out, and let's just say because we have _no_ records of being born here, then we can hide easily. And with our disguises, we will look like average citizens here."

While it _did_ reassure Flay, it still made her worried nonetheless. As long as they were here, there was a chance of being found out anyway, just not in the way the terrorist group would expect.

"Anyway, what did _you_ find?" Akira asked with a smirk.

Flay's image sighed. _"Not much like you, but I did find a few things, no matter how small."_

"Anything would be useful right about now." Akira agreed with a sigh.

 _"Anyway, I found out a bit about the Faunus rights movement, and it seems similar to our Coordinator rights movement, but instead of Coordinators committing terrorist acts, it was the_ Naturals _who did it with the_ Coordinators _as the victims while here it is the_ Faunus _who are doing the terrorist acts and the_ humans _who are the targets."_ Flay's image replied. _"And in retrospect, I am_ glad _it was the Naturals in our dimension who did the terrorist acts instead of Coordinators. Things could have gone very badly if it was the other way around."_

"That aside, what is similar?" Akira pressed.

 _"Well, the Faunus were denied their rights and began to protest for them peacefully, but it didn't quite work out in many nations while in others it did."_ Flay's image continued. _"But because the Faunus were still denied their rights in many nations, that is where Satyra came into existence."_

"So, by using terrorist tactics, Satyra thinks they can get the Faunus their rights?" Akira snorted. "What a load of slag." It wasn't very often he swore in Cybertronian, but when he did, he was pissed off. Then again, being a member of the Cybertronian Empire in their universe had that effect, so it was natural for the alien swears to become accepted as part of Earth's languages.

 _"Agreed."_ Flay's image said in agreement. _"In fact, it has only made relations between the Faunus and humans_ worse _instead of better like they intended."_

"I can see how that would backfire in their faces." Akira agreed. "And it only spurs them on to continue such activities, making relations worse and worse until they break down completely, and then the Faunus would possibly rise up and depose the humans as the rulers of the world, with the _humans_ becoming the inferior race without their rights recognized."

At those words, both pilots had their eyes widen in shock. _"Alex...you don't think...?"_ Flay began as Akira shook his head.

"I may be wrong, and I _hope to Primus and God_ that I am, but in case I am not, then that could be their agenda." The other pilot replied.

As it stood, he was fairly certain he was wrong, but one never knew when it came to certain things like that.

The com-unit went dead and Akira flipped it closed. He sighed to himself as he ran a hand through his black hair. Why was it that his unit always got involved with political strife between two races? He could remember the Titans Conflict as well as between the Innovators and humans in the 00 War. And the SEED-Wing War was even worse, not that he wanted to remember that anyway. Akira opened his eyes again as he looked back up at the world around him, seeing humans and Faunus walking around, going about their normal lives. There were even Mobians who were doing the same, but without much strife between them and the other two races.

In his mind's eye, he could imagine a world where Faunus, humans, and Mobians ran around in peace, never distrusting one another based on race or genetics even. However, reality was often far different from what was imagined, and he knew that all too well. Hell, it took _two wars_ that _could have wiped out humanity_ for them to come to their senses about the issues between Coordinators and Naturals.

Akira sighed again as he shut down his laptop and stood up, going to meet up with Flay at the hotel they were staying at. Perhaps she had some more information that could be of use...

* * *

 **The _Archangel_ returns to GF-007 after the ship of Saber Convoy is nearly sucked in, and Akira and Flay dig around for information on Satyra's leader. But can they uncover anything of use? And what about the Digimon in this place? Will they ever reunite with their friends? Read on to find out~! :3**


	40. Interlude I: Revelations and Recruits

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows Major Glory with two figures appearing above him, one male in black and gold armor, one female with large butterfly wings on her back_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck are shown outside the_ Duck's Burrow _resort, Bugs with his rifle on his shoulder_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The sun flares before it shows Abigail and Nigel with Monty Uno, the latter hugging the two beside a campfire, an image of the Digimon behind them_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the teal and red ones, flare as it shows ice and fire, fading to become Nigel's Semblance before it flares to become both elements with two forms within them, one with a red symbol and one with a teal symbol on their forms_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade Abigail seems to gasp as she takes in the sight of the white Knight Digimon before her_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a Fallen with monkey-like hands and feet_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Fallen unleashes a monkey-shaped blast of energy from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the two energy shots exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm._ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an eye, revealing Bugs Bunny firing his rifle at the Fallen known as Granny_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Granny attacks, but Bugs's explosive Dust rounds hit her defenses, forcing her away from two forms, one of which is Daffy and a glowing yellow form_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _Major Glory is shown with a shaken look on his face as he stares at two smaller forms as lines of coding fade from around them_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, protecting Abigail and Nigel_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Satyra_

 _When one hears of a group for Faunus rights, they imagine a group that protests peacefully. That is not the case for Satyra. No, they are a terrorist group that attacks anyone, whether they support Faunus rights or not, just because they are human. This has earned them the title of terrorist group. However, they have done much more than just hurt and kill humans._

 _These attacks have also damaged relations between the humans and Faunus races alike. Humans are now saying Faunus are nothing more than animals while most Faunus denounce the group as something they do not support, to no belief by the humans sadly. This has led some nations that accept Faunus rights to consider removing said rights, much to the delight of said group._

 _But what Satyra does_ not _know is that_ they _have been targeted by a group that has_ personal _experience with tense relations between differing races of humans, sadly almost to the point of wiping out the entirety of the human race,_ both _sides, with superweapons and nuclear attacks. This group has sent a transmission to the leader of Satyra, declaring war over the open airwaves. While many doubt such a thing can happen, even His Eminence, the terrorist group will learn the_ hard way _why_ no one _underestimates this unit._

* * *

"Sometimes a good idea can be taken and twisted into something much more evil and sinister." TOM said as he closed the Satyra file. "Like in Dimension O-000 for instance. When one man's secret was released onto the world-wide network, a small group of people twisted his kind gesture into something worse, and the world was nearly ended _twice_ in _three years_." He then pressed a button on his left armrest as an image of the golden symbol of the elite unit from before came up. "And it was these guys who ended both of those wars." TOM continued as he looked back at the image. "By having both races working together to end the wars, they showed that the two groups were not that different from each other, no matter what anyone else said."

The image then changed to show the unit's members, all standing at attention. "And each one of the members saw the horrors of what people can do to each other in those wars." TOM then faced the cameras again. "That is why they work so hard to end strife between differing races of humans: to prevent the horrors of their world from occurring in other places where humans live."

He then tented his fingers in front of his helmeted visage. "So, what would you do if someone took a good idea and twisted it into something else? Would you just accept the differing idea? Or would you work to make sure it was used in the right manner, as it was intended to be used? Only you can decide that for sure."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

In the Justice Friends HQ, Agunimon was training with his weapon against Lowemon when the Warrior of Darkness heard something and stopped his attack, surprising the Warrior of Flame. "What's wrong?" The leader of the Legendary Warriors asked as the other Digimon narrowed his red eyes and approached the training room door. He opened it, only to see Phan-Tone and Valhallen heading past them.

"Valhallen?" Lowemon asked as the God of Rock looked back at him.

"Oh, hey!" He said with a wave, only to smile even more as Agunimon walked up as well, weapon still in hand. "And I see you're doing better."

"Yeah, thanks." Agunimon replied before looking at the two heroes. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Miss Spell just needs our help." The Rock God explained. "No need to worry your head off." He added as he placed a hand on the Warrior of Flame's head and mussed up his wild blonde hair.

Agunimon just backed up as the Viking god removed his hand. The Digimon ran his right hand through his hair a few times as Lowemon spoke. "Why would she need your help?" He asked.

The God of Rock shrugged. "I just know she needs the help." Valhallen replied before he turned and left with Phan-Tone next to him.

Confused, the two Digimon looked at one another before they followed the two. "Where are you going?" Lowemon asked. "I mean, if Miss Spell needs your help, why didn't she ask me and Kazemon as well?"

Phan-Tone looked at the Warrior of Darkness seriously. "Do I need to remind you about your first fight with a Fallen?" He asked, making Lowemon since and Agunimon frown. "That is the reason why."

With that, the two heroes left, leaving the two Legendary Warriors standing there. Agunimon looked to Lowemon. "So...what now?" He asked as the Warrior of Darkness looked down.

"I think we should find Major Glory and ask him what is going on." Lowemon replied at last. "He might not tell us everything, but at least he would be honest with us about what is going on to require Phan-Tone and Valhallen."

Agunimon nodded in agreement. "Good idea." He said. However, he had the feeling it might not be so simple...

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

The _Ark_ was ready, the jump-slip drive installed and powered up. Saber Convoy looked over the readings, as did Ratchet. Due to his skills as a scientist Starscream was remaining behind to keep tabs on the other wormholes as they appeared. In his place was none other than Wing Saber, a cocky, yet well-meaning flier for the Autobots, and an elite one at that. Wheeljack was also joining them for this trip.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" Wing Saber quipped before Ironhide smacked him upside the head.

"Not until Saber Convoy says we can." The burly black mech growled as Jazz snickered to himself while Bumblebee just laughed outright.

Saber Convoy cleared his vocalizer. "If you two are done..." He said as the two mechs looked back at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir." Both Ironhide and Wing Saber said.

Another nod was their answer. Looking at Ratchet, Saber Convoy spoke. "So, what does the data say?" He asked as the medic and former senator looked back at him.

"Well, it looks stable so far." Ratchet said. "But I can't tell _how_ stable to be honest. This is not my area of expertise."

Looking to the 'Mad Scientist' as he was also known, Saber Convoy spoke. "Well, Wheeljack?" He asked. "What's it look like in your expert opinion?"

"The jump-slip drive is stable and ready to be used." The scientist and inventor replied with a grin. "We can head over any time."

Saber Convoy gave a nod. "Okay. Engage the Jump-Slip drive." He ordered.

Jazz reached over and pressed the button to get the drive's energy sent to the weapons, and as soon as that connection was made, Saber Convoy looked to Ironhide and spoke.

"Fire the cannons." He said. Those three words made Ironhide grin like a loon as he readied the cannons.

"Cannons primed to fire." He reported.

"Fire!" Saber Convoy ordered as the black mech pressed the button on the console.

Outside the ship, the cannons powered up with the jump-slip drive's energy before firing. In front of the _Ark_ , a wormhole opened, boring through space and time to reach the dimension the _Archangel_ was currently in. The wormhole looked like something out of an old anime show, but that wasn't too bothersome to the crew of the A _rk_ itself.

"Wormhole opening is energized and stable." Wheeljack reported. "Target dimension's coordinates are programmed in and locked on."

"Enter the wormhole, slowly." Saber Convoy ordered. "It may seem like we are on target, but _anything_ can happen when it comes to one of these. Remember, the jump-slip drive took three tries for the _Archangel_ to get to their target dimension. We could end up anywhere."

The crew of his ship nodded and the Ark began to enter the wormhole slowly. Upon entering, the dimensional hole vanished from view, leaving nothing but empty space before anyone else's ships now.

* * *

 **GF-007**

The _Primarchial Defender_ emerged into their target dimension with no issues, although Saber Convoy wanted to keep a distance from the world below for the time being. As it was, they had not been knocked offline and into stasis like the crew of the Steelhaven before them, but that was only because of the insulation they had requested be installed upon the _Archangel's_ return from this dimension the fourth time. "IS everyone still online?" Saber Convoy asked as the crew nodded.

"Aside from some slight dings from being bumped around, I'm good." Bumblebee said.

"Ugh... _Never_ again..." Ironhide grumped.

"That hurt..." Wing Saber groaned from his spot on the floor, his legs up in the air.

"I still have all my parts." Wheeljack said, although it was more of a failed joke than anything.

"System's are all functional." Jazz reported.

"I am _not_ fixing up anyone who lost a limb because they weren't strapped in." Ratchet grumbled.

Saber Convoy gave a grin. "It seems all are present and accounted for then." He joked as Wing Saber gave him a thumbs up from on the floor.

Looking out the bridge windows, Wing Saber could see satellites in the planet's orbit, along with what looked like the remains of several spacecraft. "Okay...I don't think we are the first ones to arrive here." He pointed out as he got to his feet and placed a hand on one of the windows. "Those ships look unusual."

"I would say that one looks like it was partly energy, or it could be metal instead." Wheeljack mused as he eyed one of the ships' remains carefully. "It has an unusual alien look to it that is not recognizable as registered to the Cybertronian Empire."

"At least in _our_ dimension." Jazz pointed out. "We're in a new universe, so there may not be a Cybertronian Empire here."

Saber Convoy nodded. "Agreed. Or there may be, but it is not as stable, or it might be they are more powerful than ours is."

"Then how should we proceed with that?" Ironhide asked.

His leader gave him a look with his dual-colored blue and gold optics. "We prepare for the worst, but hope for the best." He replied. "We prepare for a Cybertronian Empire that is either stronger or weaker than us, willing to conquer, while we hope and act like they are there for the peace of the universe."

Ironhide and the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. That was how Earth in their universe operated, and it was how they were going to act now as well.

But before they could do anything else, the sensors went off as the alarms blared in response. "An unknown vessel appeared off our starboard side!" Wheeljack exclaimed as Saber Convoy looked on at the ship.

"Prepare for possible engagement." He ordered as the _Ark_ prepared to emerge from stealth. As soon as the weapons were primed, the Cybertronian ship emerged from its stealth field. "Wheeljack, scan that ship to see if it has a match to any allied or enemy vessels."

"Scan completed as soon as we saw the ship." The scientist replied. "There was no match."

Saber Convoy frowned at that news. "So, we have an unknown it seems."

"And a mean one too." Wing Saber joked. "Just look at it. It looks meaner than a Decepticon mothership."

"Either way, stay alert." The Supreme Commander said. "We just may have to jump home if this ship fires on us."

"Yes, sir." The crew replied.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Things seemed to be calmer at the HQ for the time being. For Agunimon, it was a relief, except for one small issue called Jimmy. As it was, the Warrior of Flame found he was being stalked, _again!_ And it was annoying as heck! He knew he would have to address the situation sooner rather than later, but he didn't want to upset the boy either.

For now though, he decided to just avoid the boy, finding yet _another_ hiding spot to lurk in. This time, it was the main security room, much to the Digimon's relief. Safe to say, only those at the Justice Friends HQ had access cards to the room, so that meant he could hide there if he had to.

As Jimmy walked passed the security room, Agunimon kept silent and still, listening to see if the boy would find his newest hiding spot. But to his hidden relief, Jimmy didn't even think about checking in the room. The feeble boy made his way away from where Agunimon was hiding, leaving the Warrior of Flame alone once more. Slumping down against the wall, the Digimon had never felt so relieved in a while. "Finally..." He sighed to himself. "He's gone..."

"There you are!" A voice exclaimed, a _high-pitched_ voice to be exact. Agunimon froze as he heard it. Glancing back, his worst fears were confirmed. Jimmy had found him. "Now I can properly thank you!"

Taking no chances, the Warrior of Flame realized he had to address this issue now instead of later. "Jimmy, look. I don't think you understand..." He began, but Jimmy wasn't hearing any of it.

"I made this for you!" Jimmu exclaimed as he held up a funny looking hat.

"Just listen!" Agunimon snapped, finally having had enough of Jimmy's stalking. "You're behavior is nothing but stalking!"

"So?" Jimmy asked, which made the Digimon's face pale. The kid _knew_ he was being a stalker?!

As much as he wanted to snap at the boy, the Warrior of Flame was determined to keep his temper in check. "And I don't like it." He continued. "It's too much!"

"Well, maybe you could be mine then!" Jimmy exclaimed with that creepy grin again. Upon hearing that, Agunimon realized then that he was in real trouble. He felt his heart-beat picking up at that comment, but to his surprise, and secret relief, someone else came into the security room; it was none other than Tiki Torch.

Upon seeing the feeble boy with the Legendary Warrior, and the fear-filled look on the Digimon's face, the flame hero decided to take pity on him and play interference.

"Hey, Jimmy?" Tiki Torch asked, making the boy look back at him in surprise. "You want to go play with Krunk?" Seeing his face light up, Tiki Torch knew he had said the right thing to Jimmy. "He would like it since he has been looking for you."

Jimmy took Tiki Torch's hand and the flame hero led the feeble boy out. Taking his chance, Agunimon stood up and bolted from the room, running down the hall in the opposite direction. He didn't even care where he was going as long as he got away from the boy who was stalking him. The Digimon wasn't paying attention to where he was going when he gave a glance back, only to wind up colliding with another form in front of him. "Ugh..." He groaned as he fell back onto his backside, rubbing at his face at the same time as the other form.

"Oof!" The other form, a female, grunted as she too landed on her backside, and that sounded _very_ familiar... Glancing up, Agunimon was surprised when he saw he had collided with Kazemon once more. The Warrior of Wind was also rubbing at her face with a hand before she too looked up, her visor-covered gaze meeting his blue eyes.

The two Digimon were caught off-guard as they stared at one another. Kazemon looked away to hide her blush as Agunimon looked down, unsure about his own feelings towards her. "Err...Sorry about that." He said, trying to keep his voice level. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Yeah? W-well, pay more attention next time!" The female Digimon snapped back. "I don't need to keep running into _you!"_ She added with a growl.

Agunimon nodded, trying to keep the hurt off of his face. "Yeah...sure..." He murmured; the tone of his voice made Kazemon look at him in concern.

"Hey..." She asked, unable to keep the concern out of her voice. "Are you okay?"

There was no response. Kazemon frowned at that. "Agunimon...?" She placed a hand on his right cheek, turning his head to meet her covered gaze. "Is everything alright?"

"Why would you want to know?" He finally hissed back. "Everything's _fine!_ " His harsh tone made her back off with a huff.

"Well, why don't you leave then?" Kazemon snapped. "I mean, everything's just fine, am I right?"

A growl escaped the Warrior of Flame as he stood up. "You know what? I think I will!"

 _That_ surprised Kazemon. "What?!" She exclaimed. "Why?!"

"You don't need me here." Agunimon growled. "Not since you are part of the Justice Friends!"

Kazemon stared as he grabbed his weapon, which had landed on the floor next to him, and stood up. "Wait!" She protested, but it was too late. He was leaving and she couldn't stop him.

Grabbing his cloak, Agunimon slipped it on over his form and left the HQ. It was raining slightly outside, and with the fog outside as well, Kazemon soon lost sight of him, watching helplessly as his form faded into the fog...

* * *

Lowemon and Major Glory ran up as Kazemon just stood there. "Where's Agunimon?" The Warrior of Darkness asked as the Warrior of Wind just pointed outside the door. Major Glory frowned at this.

"Why did he leave?" The hero asked as Kazemon sighed.

"We had a fight..." She rasped at last. "And...he just said I wasn't...part of his team...anymore..."

Lowemon blinked in surprise as Major Glory frowned. "So you were kicked out?" Major Glory asked as Kazemon looked down.

"I...I don't know..." She admitted at last. "I just know we fought and then...he left..." The Warrior of Wind was now wondering if it was her fault for making him leave. She didn't know, but she wanted Agunimon back. _'Agunimon...'_ Kazemon thought sadly. _'Please come back...'_ She thought this as she stared out into the lightly falling rain.

If only it was that simple...

* * *

Agunimon just walked off into the rain, his hood up over his face to keep the water out of his vision. He didn't want to turn around and head back to the HQ, even though his heart was telling him to. Kazemon clearly had it going good at the HQ, and she even had better teammates. Not to mention she had outright denied having feelings towards him, despite there being evidence to the contrary.

He remained silent, trying his best to ignore his instincts to run back to the building and apologize to the Warrior of Wind. The male Digimon gritted his teeth as he made his way down the street, his fists clenching under the cloak. On the other hand, him leaving got him away from Jimmy, not that he regretted leaving. No, he was _happy_ he had left the Justice Friends HQ! The tight feeling on his chest was just because he was relieved to be away from there, not because he had left Kazemon behind!

However, once he was a distance away from the building, his posture changed completely as his shoulders slumped. _'Who am I kidding...?'_ Agunimon thought sadly as he looked back at where the HQ was. _'Leaving when I did...I can't do_ this...' He turned away from the building and sighed. _'I just can't be around Kazemon anymore. If she doesn't have feelings towards me...then what's the point?'_

"Besides...the Justice Friends will take care of her..." He muttered to himself. If only he knew how wrong he was...

* * *

 **Space**

The _Ark_ hovered in place, waiting to see what would happen with the unknown vessel before them. Saber Convoy had to admit, this new ship was very unusual in that it was giving off energy readings instead of the usual life-form signals that were normally picked up under the usual circumstances. "Can we get a reading on what is flying that ship exactly?" He asked as Wheeljack frowned behind his faceplate at that.

"No." The scientist replied. "It seems we can't pick up anything except the energy readings." He then leaned forwards to study the readouts on the screen. "Hmmm...However, I think the readings that are weaker than the main energy source that is the power source but stronger than the other energy sources that are weapons, may be the pilots."

"So we're dealing with beings made of energy?" Ironhide asked.

"Possibly." Wheeljack admitted.

Saber Convoy frowned at that. "We will have to be extra careful." He said seriously. The crew watched before Wing Saber perked up at seeing the unknown vessel launching what looked like a smaller ship, or a probe of some kind.

"Hey, I think that ship launched some kind of probe!" He exclaimed as Saber Convoy saw that and growled to himself.

Ratchet looked back at his commander. "What do we do, sir?"

The Supreme Commander looked at his crew before he spoke. "Wing Saber!" He said, making said flier snap to attention.

"Yes, sir!" Wing Saber said as he saluted.

"You will head down to the planet below and find out what that probe is searching for." Saber Convoy explained. "You will need to scan a suitable alt mode for this mission."

Wing Saber grinned. "No sweat!" He exclaimed. "I already have one!"

"I mean from the _local_ selection." The commander said with a sweat-drop.

The flying Autobot just laughed. "You worry too much, Chief!" Wing Saber joked. "Besides, my alt mode blends in just fine."

Saber Convoy sighed. "Very well then..." He sighed. "Just _be careful_!"

"I will." The flier said with a grin and a thumbs up before he ran for one of the descent pods and got inside it.

"Descent pod, away!" Jazz exclaimed as he watched the pod launch down to the planet below. While a normal stasis pod otherwise, the descent pod was designed to break apart and disintegrate upon entry into a planet's atmosphere. That was what Wing Saber experienced as his pod entered the planet's first atmospheric layers. He grunted as his pod shook before it began to break apart. As soon as the door flew off, he jumped out of the pod and turned into his A-10 alt mode. Upon finally entering the atmosphere at a respectable 35,000 feet, he was able to use his vehicle-based systems to appear more like a normal aircraft instead of an alien life-form.

Wing Saber fine-tuned his sensors and radar to pick up on the red ship, only to find it heading to a major city. "Chief, the probe is heading towards a major city." He reported back to his superior's ship. "Do you want me to pursue it?"

 _"Negative, Wing Saber."_ Saber Convoy replied. _"Your orders are to remain on station down there and find out what you can about this world from the Cybertronian perspective."_

"You mean search for hidden Cybertronian ruins?" Wing Saber asked.

 _"Yes."_ The commander replied.

Wing Saber groaned at that. "Great...You _know_ I'm more of a smash and bash kind of guy! Why send me all cloak and dagger?"

 _"This mission is one that only_ you _can complete, Wing Saber."_ Saber Convoy said sternly. _"Your firepower and aerial skills will allow you to handle your own, and your skills with the sword will help you in sneak attacks."_

"And this is from the mech who wields a sword he was named for?" Wing Saber joked. "I thought _your_ skills were _better_ than mine!"

 _"Just carry out the mission..."_ Saber Convoy sighed before the line went dead.

* * *

Up in space, Saber Convoy placed a hand to his helm as he shook it. Wing Saber was a good-sparked mech, he couldn't deny that. But his... _eagerness_ in battle left a lot to be desired. That said though, he _could_ do the cloak and dagger missions when he was ordered to, but again, his tendency to crave battle made him more suited to front-line combat.

"Kid eager for battle again?" Ironhide grunted as he looked at his commander.

"Yes." Saber Convoy replied. "He has a good spark, but he just needs to temper his eagerness for battle more."

A grunt was his only response.

* * *

On the planet below, Wing Saber flew away from where the probe was headed, his scanners running to try and pick up any Cybertronian ruins. He was certain there was nothing to be found save for the _Steelhaven_ , so the mech was surprised when he picked up what had to be a Cybertronian structure on his sensors.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Okay, I was _not_ expecting to find anything Cybertronian here! What's going on here?!"

He flew down lower and turned into his robot form, landing and looking up at what had to be ruins. Wing Saber frowned to himself as he walked inside, getting out one of his blades and holding it at the ready. His green optics gleamed as he looked around, trying to find anyone from his home planet. Then, in his line of sight, Wing Saber saw what had to be an offline robot. He tensed and crept closer, keeping his weapon out in case it was a trap. Getting closer, Wing Saber felt his spark skip a few pulsations as his green optics landed on the form of what had to be none other than Ironhide, but grey instead of black.

"Oh man..." He murmured to himself. Looking around, the aerial Autobot could see the remains of a few other mechs and femmes, one of which was also Jazz. And like this universe's version of Ironhide, he too was offline and dead.

Walking over to a console of sorts, Wing Saber was surprised to realize this 'structure' was in fact a crashed ship. He put his blade away and began to type away at the console to see if it was still active. To his surprise, it was, as the screens lit up, only to show what had to be a mech he had never seen before. Blue optics, a pale face lacking a nose, broad red chest and shoulders, upper legs that were silver and lower legs that were blue stood out to him, but the helm was also blue. "Wow...this guy looks like he could stand up to Sentinel." Wing Saber joked to no one but himself. He sighed as the image began to speak.

 _"To any Cybertronian who finds this ship, please help us out."_ Wing Saber perked up at the plea. "What...?" The image continued to speak. _"In this recent fight, it has come to light that the Grimm are a much bigger threat than ever anticipated."_

A snort escaped Wing Saber. "Well, duh..." He muttered to himself.

 _"For even with our power, the Cybertronian Empire is slowly weakening due to the Civil War. This means our enemies, including the Gems and the Plutarkian Confederation, will not hesitate to deal with us and try to take the power of the Grimm for themselves."_ The image continued. Wing Saber frowned to himself at this new information. It seemed there _was_ a Cybertronian Empire here as well, but their power was slowly waning because of a Civil War. And these Gems, as well as this Plutarkian Confederation, were enemies of it as well it seemed.

"Just what are we getting into here...?" Wing Saber muttered to himself as the image gave out one last plea. _"I am Optimus Prime, and I leave this message for all future generations of Cybertronians to hear, to end this Civil War and defeat the Grimm, whatever it takes..."_

The image winked out, allowing Wing Saber to finally look through the data that was still viable to read. _'Huh...it seems this crew was sent here to try and find the missing Optimus Prime...only for their ship to crash and the crew perished in the aftermath it seems.'_ He mused mentally as he recorded the data for Saber Convoy.

"Hey, boss bot?" Wing Saber said as he contacted Saber Convoy over his com-line. "I think I have something you might want to hear..."

* * *

 **Agunimon leaves GrimmFall after a fight with Kazemon just as a new ship from Dimension O-000 jumps to GF-007, only to encounter a Gem ship as they send down a smaller ship. A crew member of the Dimension O-000 ship descends, and is able to find a crashed Cybertronian ship, only to learn of the deceased crew's mission, and of the power of a waning Cybertronian Empire. Can this ship, the _Ark_ , bring hope to this weakening empire? And what of Omnimon and his team? Can they defeat Myotismon? Read on to find out~! :3**


	41. Interlude I: Leaving and Searching

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

 **On another note, I will be cross-posting this story to deviantart and archiveofourown as well, if you don't mind Maximus. :3**

* * *

 ** _(_** _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 ** _(_** _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** ** _(_** _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** ** _(_** _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** ** _(_** _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** ** _(_** _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** ** _(_** _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** ** _(_** _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** ** _(_** _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** ** _(_** _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** ** _(_** _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** ** _(_** _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** ** _(_** _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** ** _(_** _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** ** _(_** _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, the white legged ship, only to zoom in on one of the wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** ** _(_** _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** ** _(_** _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** ** _(_** _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** ** _(_** _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** ** _(_** _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** ** _(_** _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** ** _(_** _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** ** _(_** _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** ** _(_** _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** ** _(_** _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** ** _(_** _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** ** _(_** _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** ** _(_** _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** ** _(_** _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** ** _(_** _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** ** _(_** _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** ** _(_** _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** ** _(_** _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** ** _(_** _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Wing Saber_

 _Cocky and arrogant are the two words that best describe this mech, and it fits him to a T. However, Wing Saber is also a well-trained Autobot who values life over even his own arrogance. To that end, he will use his cockiness to his advantage, giving time to his fellow Autobots and human allies to escape by drawing the attention of their enemies. It is this that makes him a valued member of Team Convoy, the team led by Saber Convoy himself._

 _Wing Saber, being a flier, is skilled in aerial combat, and he has the weapons to back up his boasts as well. Unusually, he also has twin blades, similar to Saber Convoy, but he is not up to the skill level of the commander. Still, Wing Saber is not a mech that should be underestimated just because he can act all arrogant and cocky. He is known as a member of Team Convoy for a reason..._

* * *

"Skill can sometimes lead to arrogance." TOM said as he closed the Wing Saber file. "But does that mean they are a liar?" He then pressed a button on his right armrest. An image of Wing Saber came up, along with an image of another mech, one who hid behind a boulder. "Sometimes one lies about their skills, only to reveal their true colors when under the same circumstances they claimed to have been under." On the screen, Wing Saber was shown flying in to take on the enemy while the other mech just screamed and hid, despite being in the same circumstances Wing Saber was in.

"So, if you claim to have a certain set of skills, will you reveal those skills? Or will you hide them and come off as only arrogant?" TOM asked as he faced the cameras. "Because if you don't have the skills, you are just a liar."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

"Still no sign of Agunimon." Major Glory sighed, walking back into the briefing room. "Any luck here?"

Tiki Torch shook his head. "He left his security card behind so we can't trace him. I monitored all the security channels but nothing came up that might have involved him. What exactly made him leave?"

"I don't know." Lowemon answered, shaking his head. "He's temperamental but he's never acted like this before."

"I don't doubt his ability to protect himself but with Katz out there and possibly working with the Fallen he might be targeted." Major Glory rubbed his chin. "He should still be in the city."

"Major, Kazemon and I should join the search. You sent Valhallen and Phan-Tone on some kind mission with Miss Spell, leaving you, Torch and Krunk here. With us you have at least a bigger search party." Lowemon suggested.

Glory sighed but nodded. "Very well but no one goes alone. If Katz is still in the city it's imperative everyone has a partner."

"I should stay and monitor the search and keep an eye on that Jimmy kid." Tiki Torch suggested. "Major, maybe you should talk to Sebben and Chief Fizz about giving us more man power. We can call in the SWAT Katz to do an aerial search."

"Good idea." Glory agreed. "You talk to the chief and I'll talk to Sebben."

* * *

Agunimon made sure to keep himself out of sight with his hood up, making his way towards the station, where he could board the Denver Bullet and leave the city. Entering the station, the Digimon made sure to flash the Bullet Pass he had, signaling he wanted to travel to Denver. The station person nodded and pointed to where the passengers of the Denver Bullet were gathering. Without a word, he made his way over, keeping to himself the whole time. He was also unaware of the search going on for him, not that he cared or anything...right...?

* * *

Lowemon made his way over to Kazemon, seeing her staring out at the rainy city before her. "Kazemon, we're going out." The Warrior of Darkness said, making her look back at him with surprise.

"What? Why?" The Warrior of Wind asked.

"Major Glory thinks Agunimon may still be in the city, so we need to find him before Katz does." The other Digimon said seriously. Looking down, Kazemon's face then took on a look of guilt, which surprised Lowemon. "Is something wrong?"

"I...Well...we...we had a fight...and he...he left...because of that..." The female Digimon admitted at last. _This_ surprised Lowemon, as well as changed everything.

The Warrior of Darkness grabbed her shoulders as he got her attention. "And you didn't say anything?!" He snapped. "We _need_ to know where he is!"

"I don't know where he went!" Kazemon snapped back. "I just know he left and that's all!"

Growling, Lowemon turned away from her. "Well, we have our work cut out for us, don't we?" He hissed under his breath. If only things would be as simple as they appeared to be...

* * *

 **Space**

Saber Convoy frowned as he listened to the transmission from that crashed ship, courtesy of Wing Saber sending it back.

 _"Well, what do you make of it?"_ The flier asked as the commander pursed his lips in thought.

"It seems this Optimus Prime could be this universe's version of the Supreme Commander, or rather, the Imperial leader." Saber Convoy admitted at last. "It may be that the Cybertronian Empire here is weaker than ours is back home." He added. "Or at least, the influence of said empire here is waning, and badly too."

 _"So, what do we do now, Chief?"_ Wing Saber asked as he eyed his commander. _"I don't think it would be a good idea to just let these guys remain missing."_

Saber Convoy nodded. "Agreed. Stay down there, Wing Saber. We may need you to do another search yet. For now, find a place to hide out until we can get into a more useful position here in orbit."

 _"You're going to go into stealth?"_ The aerial mech asked as his superior nodded.

"For now, yes." He confirmed as Wing Saber nodded before the line went dead. Saber Convoy looked out at the unknown ship before he gave the order. "Stealth mode, Jazz." He ordered as the spec-ops mech grinned.

"Can do, boss bot." Jazz joked as he pressed the button. In a matter of seconds, the _Ark_ went into its stealth mode, and was hopefully hidden from the enemy ship...

* * *

 **Earth**

Down on the planet below, Wing Saber looked around the crashed ship, feeling creeped out by the fact he was in amongst a bunch of deceased Autobots. "Great...just _where_ am I supposed to hide?" He muttered to himself as a sweat-drop ran down the side of his helm. Walking out of the bridge, the aerial mech glanced around, trying to find out of there was _anyone_ who survived the crash. Sadly, it seemed all of the occupants were offlined, at least, until he heard what sounded like a moan.

Getting out his left blade, Wing Saber tensed for any possible signs of a fight starting. He crept down the hall before he heard it again, off to his right. The aerial Autobot cautiously eased open a door, only to see what looked like a pink femme against the wall, and on her chest plating was the Autobot insignia.

"What...?" He muttered to himself. The femme groaned again as pale blue optics came online and she turned her helm, a pale pink face meeting his own tan one. Then, she spoke to him.

"Who...are you?" She murmured. Upon seeing the big red Autobot symbol on his chest plating, she realized he was one of her faction. "An...Autobot?"

Wing Saber shook his helm, snapping out of his stupor. "Yeah. I'm an Autobot." He confirmed.

"From...Cybertron…?" The femme pressed as the winged mech nodded again.

"Yeah. Why?" Wing Saber asked.

She smiled. "Good. Our distress signal must have gotten out..."

"Um..." Wing Saber trailed off here. "I hate to break it to you, but no one survived the crash. It's just you."

The femme seemed to look confused. "What? Of course we're alive."

Wing Saber shook his helm. "No. I mean, your ship crashed. You're the only survivor of that accident. I just arrived a few kliks ago."

Hearing those words seemed to startle the femme. "The ship crashed?! How?!"

"That's what I want to know." The winged mech replied as he put a hand to his left hip. "When I got here, everyone else was offlined save for you."

The pink femme looked like she was in shock as Wing Saber knelt down beside her. "I...How did...you find me?"

Wing Saber sighed. "I didn't intend to in all honesty. But I was ordered to search out Cybertronian ruins, and well, imagine my surprise when I found your crashed ship." He replied.

Looking back at him, the femme spoke some more. "You...weren't sent here to find us?"

"No." Wing Saber said sadly. "And...I'm sorry I got your hopes up. For what it's worth, I am sorry about the loss of your crewmates as well."

The femme went silent, unsure of how to take this now...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Kazemon, Lowemon, Major Glory, and Krunk were out looking for any sign of Agunimon while the SWAT Kats flew around overhead, having been given permission to search by Mayor Sebben.

Lowemon was with Krunk while Major Glory was with Kazemon. It had been decided that the Warrior of Darkness would fare better with Krunk while Kazemon would have the protection of Major Glory if there were any Fallen around. The two Digimon were in constant contact via their D-Tectors, which they had found they still possessed on their persons.

 _"Any sign of him?"_ Lowemon's voice drifted through Kazemon's pink and lavender device, with his symbol of Darkness showing up on her D-Tector's screen.

"No." Kazemon sighed. "We've looked from the air, and no sign of him anywhere."

Lowemon's voice was silent before wafting through again. _"Did Major Glory consider using his X-Ray vision?"_

"I did, Lowemon." Major Glory replied. "But I do not wish to because it would possibly violate privacy."

 _"Major, we_ have _to find him, especially with Katz out there."_ Lowemon's voice said seriously. Without even seeing him, Kazemon could tell the Warrior of Darkness's red eyes were glinting dangerously just by his tone of voice alone. _"Are there any places where he could have gone?"_

Kazemon frowned before she gasped as she realized something. If anyone wanted to leave unseen, then the train would be perfect! "The train..." She muttered as she looked at her D-Tector. "He might have gone to the train station!"

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ Lowemon asked.

"If he wanted to leave undetected, then yes." Kazemon replied.

Major Glory perked up as he realized at as well. "Washington's Mansion...That's it!" He exclaimed. Looking back at where the station was, the two flying beings, one a hero and one a Digimon, flew over and came to a hover. Major Glory narrowed his eyes beneath his mask as he called upon his X-Ray vision.

In a matter of seconds, he was able to see through the thick roof down to the main floors and below. He could see many people, Faunus, and Mobians walking and milling around, waiting for their trains to come in, or even getting off the train into the city. He looked around for a wild-haired, red armor-wearing form with a rifle on his back, and to his surprise, he saw the Digimon. The major could also see he was in the bay for the Denver Bullet.

"I found him!" Major Glory declared, startling Kazemon.

"You did?!" She asked as she looked at him. "Where?!"

"It appears he is in the boarding station for the Denver Bullet." The hero replied.

Looking back down again, Kazemon frowned to herself. Was he really heading back to the city of Denver...?

"We can still intercept him." Major Glory assured her softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "The Denver Bullet only comes in every three days, and the next train out isn't due in for another few hours."

The Warrior of Wind gave him a small smile in return.

With that, she turned and flew down towards the station entrance, with Major Glory behind her. Once they landed, Kazemon spoke. "What are we going to do when we find him?" She asked. "I mean, it's not like he's going to come back willingly." She sighed here. "Once he gets it in his head he needs to do something, he won't change his mind so easily."

Major Glory frowned at that before he sighed as well. He reached behind him and pulled out a set of handcuffs. "If we have to, we will take him back by force."

Kazemon frowned in worry at that. but she nodded.

The duo made their way inside, hoping they didn't have to use force if it ever came down to it...

* * *

In the train station, Agunimon made sure to keep his hood on his cloak up, the cloak itself held close around his body. He just needed a few more hours before he could leave here and never come back. Not that he wanted to...

 _'Oh sure...'_ That little voice inside said. _'It's not because of Kazemon…?'_ He felt his chest tighten at that as he shook his head.

 _'No, of course it's not!'_ Agunimon thought to himself. _'I need to get away from that Jimmy kid!'_

 _'Then why are you leaving after a fight with your best friend?'_ The voice teased before going silent.

The Warrior of Flame growled softly to himself. There was no way he was going to return. She just didn't understand!

 _'Yeah? Understand what?'_ That small voice snickered. _'Or is it that you're just afraid? Afraid she won't return your feelings towards her?'_

 _'SHUT UP!'_ Agunimon snarled at the voice, albeit mentally. He knew what that was; after all, no one ignored their conscience for very long.

 _'Then why did you hurt her?'_ His conscience teased again before going silent again.

"I...I didn't hurt her..." The Digimon muttered to himself. "I didn't..."

Or did he...?

Just then, he looked up as the sound of footsteps reached his hearing. Turning, Agunimon was stunned to see Major Glory was there...alongside Kazemon... He turned away, trying to remain inconspicuous. However, it backfired when he heard the major walking towards him. "There you are." He said, making the Warrior of Flame twitch at that.

That was the only confirmation Kazemon needed to figure out it was him. "Agunimon..." She began, but instead of responding, he just remained silent. "Please...just listen..." She tried again.

"Why!" The male Digimon asked at last. "I told you I was leaving."

"But why?" Major Glory asked.

There was silence for a moment before Agunimon spoke. "I need some time to think about some things." He replied at last.

"What things?" Kazemon pressed. "I don't understand."

"That's because you wouldn't." He muttered softly. Kazemon felt her throat tighten at those words.

Major Glory then cleared his throat. "Well, regardless, I think it would be best if you came back with us."

Agunimon shot his gaze over to the Major, his piercing blue eyes narrowing at that. "And why should I?"

"Because Katz is still around here." Major Glory replied. "He might come after you again."

In response, the Warrior of Flame stood up and glared at the hero. "I said I was leaving." He hissed back. "And I intend to, no matter what!"

Major Glory frowned at this. It seemed Kazemon was right about it not being easy to change his mind. He sighed before reaching for the handcuffs, but Agunimon saw that and reacted by turning and running from the station. Looking up, the symbol of peace was surprised to see the Digimon was getting away from them.

He flew after, Kazemon following. Agunimon ran from the station to the outside, and that was when she knew. He was going for his Beast Spirit. "Major, he's going for his more powerful form!" She exclaimed. "It also grants him the ability to fly!"

"Well, we won't let him then!" Major Glory declared as he then aimed his left index finger and fired off a few stars from it. The stars hit Agunimon in the back, sending him to the ground with a grunt. Major Glory then came down to the ground and landed before removing the Digimon's weapon and his cloak. Agunimon realized what the hero was up to and began to struggle to get away. His squirming did not go unnoticed by the major, who frowned at that. "Now, let's not make this more difficult than it needs to be." He said.

"Why?!" Agunimon snapped back as he glanced over his shoulder to glare at the hero. "I told you I was leaving!"

"Yes, but again, it is because of Katz that you cannot be allowed to leave." Major Glory said at last as he held up handcuffs. At once, the Warrior of Flame saw that and began to squirm even more, but Major Glory just took the Digimon's left arm and put the cuff on it before doing the same with his right arm. Agunimon growled as he felt the major lock the handcuffs, effectively capturing him and pinning his hands behind his back.

As Major Glory got off of Agunimon, he helped the Digimon to sit up. "We're just looking out for your safety." He continued as the Digimon just looked away.

"Why?" The Warrior of Flame hissed as he looked back at the symbol of peace. "I can handle myself!"

"Yes, but as I mentioned, Katz is still in the city, we can't take any chances." Major Glory said, wondering why the Digimon was in such a foul mood. "Is something wrong?"

He got a response at that. Agunimon looked away, trying to hide his face and the sudden hurt that crossed it at the same time. Major Glory frowned at the response. "No...nothing's wrong..." He rasped. But it was clear something _was_ wrong.

"What's bothering you?" Major Glory pressed in a reassuring manner. "I need to know so I can help you."

A snort was his response. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but nothing is bothering me." Agunimon growled back as he made eye contact witn the major's masked gaze.

Kazemon walked up, and seeing her sent unknown emotions rolling within the male Digimon's heart. Agunimon looked away from her, not even making eye contact. "Agunimon..." She murmured, making his heart clench tightly. He hated hearing her voice like that, soft and broken. The Warrior of Flame could feel his throat get tight with emotion, but he shoved it aside. Or at least tried to.

The Warrior of Wind walked up and knelt down next to him. "What's wrong?" Kazemon asked as she placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder. "Why do you feel the need to leave?"

Feeling her hand on his shoulder in a gentle manner brought back memories of how she had cared for him when he was trying to recover from Katz's Semblance, and Agunimon tried to shove those memories aside. But he couldn't. The feeling of her hand on his shoulder gently brought back memories of how gentle Kazemon had been when trying to cool his feverish body, how soft her hands had been on his cheek...

He looked away, closing his blue eyes tightly, as if trying to shove some memory of some kind aside. Kazemon frowned at the other Digimon's reaction. "Agunimon..." She murmured as her hand drifted from his shoulder onto his cheek. Her hand cupped his face gently as she turned his head to face her own. "What's wrong?"

"Like I would tell you!" He snapped back. "I told you I wanted to leave!"

"But why?!" Kazemon pressed. "Is it because of our fight?"

Major Glory looked surprised at this. "Is that why?"

"Well...yeah..." Kazemon admitted.

Agunimon just looked away again. "No." He said, but deep down he knew it was a lie. And that it was only part of the reason he was leaving. The other part was named Jimmy. "It's not."

"Then why?" Major Glory asked.

"I just need some time to think some things over." He admitted at last. "And...I'm counting on you to keep her and Lowemon safe."

Major Glory felt shock cross his face. Was Agunimon really kicking them off his team?! "Why?!"

"It's only until I can figure things out." The Warrior of Flame admitted. "I just need some time to myself. That's all."

As much as he hated to admit it, the major knew there was no reason to hold Agunimon without making the other teams angry. Sighing, Major Glory took out the key and undid the handcuffs, freeing the Legendary Warrior. "You will be back?"

"As soon as I figure out what it is that is bothering me." Agunimon replied, giving a nod to the hero.

Kazemon could only watch as her fellow Digimon stood up and grabbed his weapon and cloak before heading back into the train station.

It was official...He did not want to be around her any longer...

* * *

 **Crashed ship**

Wing Saber frowned to himself as he watched the pink femme before him. She seemed so distraught over what had happened to her crewmates. And it seemed there was little he could do to help her. He was a _warrior_ for crying out loud! He was a fighter, not a nurturer! He had no idea on how to help or calm a crying femme!

Still, he had to try, he figured. Hesitantly, the flier reached out and placed a hand on her left shoulder guard. "Um..." Wing Saber began. "I...uh...I'm sorry...for your loss..."

In truth, he was just winging it here! He had no idea what he was doing!

"How..." The femme rasped. "How can you understand losing comrades?!"

Here, the mech sighed as he knelt down beside her. "Look, I understand the pain of that all too well." Wing Saber began. A wistful look appeared in his green optics at that point as menories began to come back to him. "I've lost comrades before too. And some of them have been under my command."

"You were a commander?" The femme asked as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, but not a skilled one." The winged mech admitted. "I only failed my teams I commanded. I was unable to lead effectively."

"I'm sure you did fine." The femme said, but Wing Saber only grunted in response.

"Sure." He retorted. "If you call being unable to stop your subordinates from going into what you well know was a trap doing fine."

His responde made the femme look down in sadness. "Oh..."

Another sigh escaped Wing Saber. "So yeah...I understand losing comrades more than you think."

There was silence for a moment before Wing Saber spoke again. "By the way, I don't think I got your name." He said as the femme looked at him in confusion. "And I mean your designation with that term."

"Oh. Well, I'm Arcee." The femme said at last.

Wing Saber blinked his optics in surprise. It seemed this was a different version of Arcee. Wing Saber gave her his best smirk. "Name's Wing Saber." He said as the femme, Arcee, giggled at his response.

"Nice to meet you, Wing Saber." She said as he grinned.

"Now, what do you say we dump the grave here and leave?" Wing Saber said as he held out a hand to her as he stood up.

While Arcee had no idea what he meant, she figured getting out of the crashed ship sounded like a good idea. So, she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Holding onto her, Wing Saber flared his wings and ignited his engines in his feet before taking flight and leaving the old ship behind.

* * *

 **Denver Bullet**

On the train, Agunimon didn't even dare to look out the window as the city faded into the distance. It wasn't his problem anymore. A snort escaped him. Why was he so worried about Kazemon? It wasn't like she cared about him or anything, especially since she had denied having feelings towards him. The Digimon turned away from the window with a huff, closing his blue eyes to try and get some sleep on the way back to Denver.

If only it would be that simple...

* * *

 **Seattle**

The _Archangel_ sat below the waves, just a white lump against the rock that was off the coastline. Admiral Yuy looked over the information that was being sent back by the teams he had sent out, and frowned to himself. It seemed like this Satyra leader, His Eminence, was impossible to track. As far as the squadron knew, this person might not even exist, but then again, that could be said to be the same for them. The Enhanced snorted to himself. Of course _they_ didn't exist in this world. But His Eminence _did_. And it was up to them to find out just _who_ it was that led this terrorist group.

His dark blue eyes narrowed as the admiral glanced over what information had been uncovered. If what Lt. Commander Nishikama had mentioned was accurate, then it was most likely what the terrorist group planned on: breaking down Faunus and Human relations until things were so bad that Faunus rose up and made the _humans_ the ones who had no rights. Just the thought of that scared Admiral Yuy badly enough he wanted to hunt down the group's leader and kill them in the slowest ways possible. But that wouldn't be possible unless they _knew_ who the leader was, and their location. _'And even then I wouldn't do such a thing...'_ The admiral reminded himself. No, it would go against proving they were superior to this leader's thinking, that they were better than the 'eye for an eye' policy these people subscribed to.

Leaning back in his chair in his room/cabin, Admiral Yuy looked out the window at the ocean around the ship. He could see fish swimming by, but the ship's sensors were also primed to pick up on any Grimm that came within the radius of the radar and sonar. So far, there had been no Grimm like that sea dragon one, but there were no doubt others in the sea, lurking just out of sight.

Sitting up, the ORB Union admiral then got to his feet and went down to the hanger. He needed to check up on his machine's maintenance anyway.

* * *

In the hanger, Admiral Yuy could see the technicians were almost done with his machine's maintenance. Of course, the other machines were also undergoing said maintenance, but they were all at differing stages of it.

"What are you doing down here, Admiral?" Command Master Chief Petty Officer Murdoch asked as Admiral Yuy gave him a look.

"Just checking on the maintenance of the Gundams." The admiral replied without even missing a beat. "They may need to launch if another Grimm like that sea dragon one comes around."

CMCPO Murdoch winced at that. "Oh yeah...Don't remind me of that last battle..." He murmured.

A nod was his response. "Agreed." Admiral Yuy said seriously. He looked around, but nothing seemed amiss.

* * *

In the bridge, Admiral Zala frowned as he watched the news for information on Satyra. It seemed like they were still doing the usual attacks on humans for no reason, with no pattern to the attacks.

"How can we predict their next attack if there is no pattern to the attacks?" He murmured to himself. It was difficult to find those Faunus members as it was, but when there was no pattern to the attacks? It was downright impossible! Admiral Zala groaned as he placed his head in his hands. "What are we missing?!"

Captain Mu la Flaga walked over. "Maybe there is a pattern we can't see." He suggested. Admiral Zala looked back at him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Think of it like the SEED and STAR." The captain said. "When both are in use, don't you guys see patterns otherwise missed by usual lines of thinking?"

The admiral paused at that. Now that he thought about it, it made sense. Maybe there _was_ an unknown pattern they were missing. But if there was...what was the pattern?

* * *

 **Agunimon leaves GrimmFall while Wing Saber finds a pink femme named Arcee in the crashed Cybertronian ship as the Dimension O-000 infiltrators ponder what they should do next and how to predict the attacks of Satyra. And what about the mission in Chicago? What will happen next? Read on to find out~! :3**


	42. Arc III: Battle of the Mall

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 _ **(**_ _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** _ **(**_ _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** _ **(**_ _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** _ **(**_ _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** _ **(**_ _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** _ **(**_ _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** _ **(**_ _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** _ **(**_ _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** _ **(**_ _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** _ **(**_ _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** _ **(**_ _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** _ **(**_ _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** _ **(**_ _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** _ **(**_ _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, the white legged ship, only to zoom in on one of the wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** _ **(**_ _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** _ **(**_ _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** _ **(**_ _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** _ **(**_ _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** _ **(**_ _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** _ **(**_ _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** _ **(**_ _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** _ **(**_ _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** _ **(**_ _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** _ **(**_ _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** _ **(**_ _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** _ **(**_ _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** _ **(**_ _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** _ **(**_ _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** _ **(**_ _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** _ **(**_ _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** _ **(**_ _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: SEED Factor_

 _A unique ability to Dimension O-000, the Superior Evolutionary Element Decisive Factor, or SEED Factor, could be called a 'berserker' mode. Yet it is not. In fact, the user has control over their abilities instead of losing control. The SEED is considered a hyper-form of adrenaline, and it only occurs when a person has a sudden resolve to protect someone they care about. The user will then see a small seed-like object falling in their mind's eye, and it will then explode, allowing the user to see patterns otherwise missed._

 _Unlike the Newtype factor, where a person has enhanced spatial awareness, the SEED is more about precision, accuracy, and reaction time/reflexes. This is what makes Zero Squadron so dangerous, because they are about accuracy and precision. And it fits their style of fighting too._

"Sometimes what a person does tells a lot about them." TOM said as he closed the SEED Factor file. "For instance, trolls online can have nothing better to do, or they are just that disturbed. And then there are those who stand up to others like that. They should be admired, not feared, for they are taking a stance against an unseen foe, who hates it more than anything."

He then shook his head. "Those kinds of people are so small-minded and so insecure it's not even funny."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon frowned as he saw one of the children acting all superior like she was deserving of being Major Glory's sidekick. But his thoughts were cut off when he saw the explosion and the incoming foes. He ran out to Major Glory's aid.

"You okay, Major?" The Digimon asked as he eyed the hero.

"Fine." Major Glory replied. "But it would appear we have unexpected guests."

"No need to remind me…" Lowemon muttered under his breath. He summoned his lance in a burst of darkness. He wasn't going to let Major Glory go down without back-up.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

Admiral Yuy perked up when he saw an explosion on the main monitor of the _Archangel_ , located in the bridge. _"We have live coverage from Independence Mall, where some unknown figures have just interrupted the Sidekick Challenge placed forth by Major Glory."_ The reporter said as the admiral frowned.

"Sir…what do we do?" 1st Lt. Amalfi asked as Admiral Yuy pursed his lips at that.

"We can't risk going." The commander replied at last. That made the rest of his unit look at him in shock.

"Then…what should we do? Just sit back and let others be hurt?!" Commander White snapped at him.

The admiral shook his head. "No. I mean we can't risk anyone else finding out about us since the leader of Satyra is no doubt actively looking for us." He clarified.

"But still-" Commander White's protest was cut off with a glare.

"No. We are staying put." Admiral Yuy growled out. "This is a mission the team on station there can handle."

Hearing that made Commander White stop her protests, but she was still worried. Just _how_ would the team handle it…?

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lt. Commander Nishikama growled to himself as he heard the explosion in the distance. As it was, he and Flay were too far to head over there. They lacked a car, and any transport headed there would be closed down. He looked back at the police cars headed there, with the Hunters and Huntresses right behind them.

Glancing at Flay, he looked at the backpack she wore, and at once, she knew what Akira meant. The two ran off and soon found a place to put on their white flight suits. Akira slipped his on as did Flay, and their clothes went into the backpacks, which they then slipped onto their backs. Once their helmets were on and sealed, the two pilots ran out and while a police car was starting its engine, the two found a place to hide. It was actually a police van, and an ambulance was next to it. Akira slipped onto the police van's top, using his suit's gecko boots, and Flay did the same with the ambulance, using her boots as well.

In no time, the two vehicles were headed towards the scene, with their two hidden passengers.

It took a while to get there, and when the vehicles arrived, Akira and Flay slipped off and ran over to hide near the rubble. Akira peered over the edge and growled to himself as his golden eyes, now revealed, narrowed beneath the grey glass faceplate. "I can't see through that smoke…" He growled over the com-line.

" _Then how can we help?"_ Flay asked over the line.

"I don't know…" The black-haired pilot murmured. "But we can't just sit back." He reached down and pulled out his sidearm. "Get an explosive ready. We might need it…" He murmured

Flay reached into her sabotage-pouch and pulled out a small explosive stick, one that was small and could be stuck anywhere to blow remotely or even after a delay. It was metal and had a small blinking light on it that was green when unarmed and red when armed. _"You think an energon-based C4 explosive would work?"_

"If you think it's needed." Akira replied.

The two pilots then ran into the smoke, keeping out of sight. Akira hid behind some more rubble and aimed his sidearm at some massive shapes nearby. At least, the closest group, which was the intruders no doubt. His HUD, projected on his helmet's glass faceplate interior, showed the forms before him, but there was no real image to show through the smoke.

"Damn…" He muttered as he tried to aim at one of the forms. "I can't get a good lock…"

Flay frowned before she focused and tapped into her Newtype senses. _"I think you should aim for the left foremost form."_ She said as she looked at him. _"It's the closest one to you."_ As she said that, she took out her own sidearm and aimed it at the one nearest to her own form, the second to last one. However, because she was a SEED-type, or a SEED user with Newtype senses, she had an advantage against these guys in the smoke.

She aimed her weapon…and fired.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Wing Saber landed with Arcee in his grasp, panting as he did so. "Okay…never fly so fast again…"

Arcee looked around as she realized they were no longer in the woods near the spacecraft. "Where are we?" She asked as Wing Saber gave her a look.

"You mean you don't know?" He asked as she shook her helm.

The flying mech sighed. "Great…Well, I guess I will be the one to tell you." He groaned. "We're in Quadrant Delta 4, which is far away from the spacecraft in Quadrant Alpha 1."

"Meaning?" Arcee pressed as Wing Saber groaned again.

"We're in the Midwest region of this nation." He explained bluntly. That made the pink femme pause.

"Oh." She looked down as they went silent for a bit before she spoke again. "So…um…how did you get here?"

The winged mech looked back at her. "Excuse me?"

"How did you get here, to this planet?" Arcee asked, curious now. "Because I didn't see a ship for you."

 _That_ made Wing Saber freeze up. How was he going to explain _that_ one?! "Oh…Um…well, you see…That is kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Arcee asked.

"Hard to explain…" Wing Saber admitted. "Um…Let's just say I came as part of a crew and they are up in orbit right now."

"Oh?" The pink femme asked. "Then did you descend in a stasis pod?"

"We call them descent pods, but yeah, that's it." Wing Saber replied. "And my crewmates are just waiting for an unknown vessel up in orbit to leave before they can join me down here."

"So, who is your superior officer?" Arcee inquired.

"Wow. Curious much?" Wing Saber drawled as the pink femme went slightly pinker in the facial plating.

"You try being offline for several local stellar cycles and see how you like it!" Arcee snapped back.

Wing Saber chuckled at that. "Hey, I went through that myself." He revealed. "And I know it isn't pleasant." He added. "I was out for 100 stellar cycles before my crew and I were found."

Arcee blinked her pale blue optics. "Oh?"

"Yep." Wing Saber admitted as he looked up at the sky above. "We were looking for our superior officer, and well, when we crashed, we hadn't expected to wake to smaller organic lifeforms, humans, who had found us and repaired us."

" _Humans_ repaired you?!" Arcee exclaimed. "But there's no sign of the humans here knowing of us!"

"Who said I was from your dimension?" Wing Saber said with a smirk. "I'm from a different dimension altogether!"

Arcee blinked before she reached up and touched the flying mech on his Autobot symbol on his chest plating. "But…you're the same as me."

"Uh uh." Wing Saber said. "Back home, every Cybertronian has differently colored optics. Everyone here has either red or blue. I looked through your ship's files, so that's how I know."

Arcee flashed her optics in a blink again. "So…your optics are…"

"Green." Wing Saber replied with a grin. "And many Autobots back home can fly."

The pink femme seemed to look nervous at that, but the mech just brushed it off with a grin again. "Okay…" She murmured to herself.

* * *

 **Seattle**

Admiral Zala looked over each marked location of attacks for Satyra. They were all labeled on a screen before him and on the main map that was showing up on the main monitor of the screen in the pilot's lounge. So far, he was finding no pattern that was obvious, but a hidden one had begun to emerge.

"Every city attacked thus far has had Faunus rights movement gains at some point, or has had Faunus right supporters in it." He mused. "Like Australia. There was a city attacked there, and Faunus rights had made some gains there."

He then pointed at the map, muttering to himself. "And here…there was a group for Faunus rights, and thus the city was attacked…like back home, Chicago was a target…"

' _What's more, each Faunus rights group in those cities has been made up of humans.'_ Admiral Zala thought to himself. _'It's like Satyra is afraid humans can be allies instead of just enemies.'_

He made a note of that on his laptop, saving it to a shipboard server where all documents of the terrorist group could be stored.

The door hissed open, revealing Rear Admiral Joule. "What's up, Zala?"

"Just going over notes on the group of Satyra." Admiral Zala revealed at last as he sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face tiredly. "And I think I found a pattern in the attacks."

"Really?" Rear Admiral Joule was surprised. "I thought those attacks were random."

"I thought so at first too." The admiral admitted. "But further research has revealed each city in question either made progress in the field of Faunus rights recognition, or had a group made up of humans that supported Faunus rights."

"So, you're saying that the group is out to ruin things for the Faunus race and bring the humans who support them down. Is that it?" The silver-haired rear admiral asked as Admiral Zala nodded.

"I am, Yzak." He revealed. "And I think it's because the terrorist group thinks that humans cannot be allies, or they are just afraid humans will turn all Faunus away from violent acts and behaviors in favor of being peaceful, and possibly so-called 'servants to the humans.'."

Rear Admiral Joule snorted. "Since when did you think like one of those nuts?"

"Since Heero taught us to think like the enemy so we can get more accurate intel on them for possible motives, etc." Admiral Zala shot back with a smirk.

His fellow pilot had to admit, that was a valid point.

"Well, regardless, we have our mission, and I think you made some serious headway on it." The rear admiral admitted.

"Yeah. And I think Heero will be glad to have as much data as we have found so far." Admiral Zala sighed.

"But it still doesn't tell us _who_ His Eminence is!" Rear Admiral Joule shot back.

His fellow admiral had to admit, that was a good argument. "Yeah, I know. But we at least have made some headway, so if we can get information on this pattern, we can find out where there are places that will be targeted next." Admiral Zala pointed out.

"But can we monitor the _entire_ planet?" His counterpart countered.

 _That_ made Admiral Zala freeze up. If they were to make _any_ headway on where the next attack target would be, then they would need to bring the _Celestial Being_ spaceship from their universe over to here, and that was _not_ what they wanted to do.

' _Unless…'_ Admiral Zala thought to himself. "We can tap into their satellite network here…"

"And risk getting caught? No thanks." Rear Admiral Joule countered.

Admiral Zala sighed. "What I mean, Yzak, is that we monitor their satellite transmissions for anything that could be related to Satyra."

"And that could take months to get even _one_ thing that would be relevant to an attack!" Rear Admiral Joule groaned.

"Okay, I get it…" Admiral Zala sighed. Who knew Yzak could be so hard-headed at times…?

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

In Dimension O-000, the Secretary General of the United Earth Nations waited for a new transmission from the _Ark_ , and when he got it, he was not impressed. "So…we have these Gems and this Plutarkian Confederation to worry about as well now…" He mused to himself. "This just keeps on getting better and better…"

Secretary General Willis looked up as he eyed the image of Saber Convoy. "You did well out there, considering you are taking a big risk."

" _It's either this or we just get caught off-guard."_ The mech replied. _"If anything, Admiral Yuy had the right idea of coming here and gathering intel."_

The human just laughed at that. No matter what happened, it seemed Admiral Yuy inspired others to act on their own, and for the better. "True. That man has done more for our universe as a whole than he has for any other place."

" _True."_ Saber Convoy admitted.

"We should still be cautious." Secretary General Willis said. "Anything can happen, as we already know."

A nod from the mech was his response before the screen went blank.

Leaning back in his seat, the male human could only wonder what awaited down the road…

* * *

 **Dimension GF-007**

 **GrimmFall**

Akira and Flay were now involved in the thick of things, but they had no idea as to who was who in this battle. All that the two infiltrators knew was that the group that broke in had to be enemies.

Flay's gunshot hit her form in the arm, prompting a howl of pain from it, and she gasped as the smoke finally began to clear. It revealed the intruders, and one of them was a woman with red hair in a bun, pale skin, and a rubber suit that was skin tight, revealing her curves. She also had on high-heeled boots and elbow length latex gloves. The others were some kind of person or robot, but she couldn't be too sure. The last one was a _purple_ bear that had a _brain_ attached to its head, and she shivered, sensing nothing but bad feelings from that being.

" _Akira…"_ She murmured over their com-line. The line was encrypted so no one else could use it but them and the rest of their unit.

Akira's golden eyes narrowed as he saw that. "I see them!" He said in a hard tone. "But boy…are these people here nuts…"

" _And this is coming from an inhabitant of a world that had two wars about genetics that nearly wiped out the human race?"_ Flay shot back with a growl.

"True…" Akira had to concede that _was_ a valid counter. "But I meant with the brain on a bear thing…"

Flay snorted over the com-line before Akira aimed at the bear, but there were quite a few of the troops that came with the bear and woman in front of the bear, so he could not fire.

He growled to himself, keeping his sights on the bear in case one of the troops moved.

Just then, one of the troops whirled around and fired on where they were, and both pilots had to duck down to avoid getting hit. "Shit!" Akira swore. "How did they know we were here?!"

" _How should I know?!"_ Flay shot back. _"We were following protocol exactly! They shouldn't have known we were here!"_

Before Akira could retort, he heard more gunfire and made sure to stay low to the ground. "And there are kids here too!"

As soon as he said that, both pilots realized their major issue here. _"We have to move!"_ Flay said as Akira nodded. The mission was clear; they had to get the kids out of harm's way before they did anything else.

Getting to his feet, Akira stood up and fired on the troops before breaking into a run, jumping over the rubble to reach the child who had been exposed to the most danger: Elodie

Before she could protest, the blank-faced, white-wearing form that had appeared almost like a specter grabbed the child and jumped, only to land on the _wall_ and run a ways before jumping off and landing on the floor once more.

"Let me go!" She demanded, aiming her bow and arrow at Akira, but he just snorted to himself and pulled the weapon out of her hands.

He held it in his free hand and gave a shake of his head before he finally reached a location where she could be set down safely. Once he set Elodie down, the pilot handed her weapon back before turning and pointing at the doors out. Then, he ran off without a glance back. While he had been doing that, Flay had already begun to get the other children away to safety. Akira reached her side and looked at her. "You need a hand?"

" _Yes, please."_ She replied before the brain-wearing brain turned to face the two pilots.

" _Well, what do we have here?"_ The brain spoke with a Mexican accent, surprising the two elite soldiers. _"It seems we have some new enemies to get rid of. And what pathetic ones they are, relying on pitiful toys to get the upper hand."_

Akira growled as Flay hissed between her teeth before both perked up as their sense of danger kicked in. Akira dove to the side while Flay grabbed a large piece of debris and used it as a shield against bullets.

From his spot on the ground, Akira picked up the same C4 stick Flay had dropped in her need to get a shield against the bullets. He saw a trooper get a sword out, and the blade shimmered with Dust that was yellow. Thinking fast, Akira threw the C4 stick as soon as he armed it. It latched into the sword and beeped twice before it gave a low tone and then blew up, taking out the blade and peppering the trooper with shrapnel.

Major Glory watched in surprise as these two white forms with blank faces appeared to help. Lowemon was also at a loss. They had just come from nowhere, and gotten the girl to safety before joining in with the combat.

"Do you know these two?" The Digimon asked as the hero shook his head.

"No. But whomever they are, they could get hurt." The major said at last. "I am worried about them."

True to his word, the two forms were soon pinned down, at least until one used an explosive device to take out a trooper's weapon. That trooper involved was dead in minutes.

Lowemon saw another approaching from the side and let loose one of his attacks. _"Shadow Lance!"_ The blast of dark energy hit the trooper and threw them back.

The two pilots stared down the brain on the bear, unsure of what to make of this. Akira wanted to shoot the brain, but a hand on his sidearm told him no. It was Flay's.

" _Don't."_ She said.

"Why?" He hissed back.

" _That bear looks like it might ne a difficult opponent."_ The SEED-type replied.

Akira hissed under his breath before he looked back at the troopers, who were now focused on them. "SEED mode?"

" _SEED mode."_ Flay agreed.

Focusing on the familiar feeling of fury, the two pilots saw their respective SEEDs spin in their minds before exploding with a red vertical ring around each. Their pupils shrank to pinpricks while their eyes glazed over. That was when the patterns began to show up to them both.

One trooper was shown making a move, and Akira saw what it was going to do. It was reaching for a grenade. Before the trooper could grab the charge, the pilot was in motion, using the benefits of the SEED to his advantage. His reaction time, already above that of a normal human's due to his Coordinator genetics, were even faster due to the SEED, and as such, he was able to grab the grenade and throw it away before the trooper could clutch it.

As he did that, Akira also kicked the trooper away from his person before pulling his gun and firing on another trooper.

With Flay, she was trying to hold her own against the woman, who had begun to fight her using martial arts. The woman threw a kick with her right leg while Flay blocked it with her left arm. The pilot then punched the woman in the side, the blow making the woman cough. Flay then backed up before the woman could punch her in the glass faceplate in retaliation, thus sparing the pilot's face from being revealed.

' _Okay…she's good.'_ Flay admitted to herself. However, it wasn't just that. The woman was also wielding a weapon Flay had never seen before. The pilot kept her distance from her opponent, which wasn't that much of a surprise.

As Major Glory fought alongside Lowemon, the two were too busy to see the latest trooper aiming a weapon at the major. In response to this, Tina took action, jumping into the fray. She took out the trooper with a kick to the back, disabling the trooper long enough to knock them out.

Lowemon turned to face another trooper, slamming his lance into the person's chest, right between their lungs. "Nice try." The Digimon said before he looked at them. "But you won't get to anyone here!" With that, he spun his lance three times in his right hand before charging forwards again, his weapon seething with dark energy.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Wing Saber looked back at Arcee and spoke. "So…what were you doing on this planet?" He asked.

She looked back at him. "We cane to find our missing commander." She replied with a confused tone. "Why?"

"Reminds me of my own mission to find our missing commander." Wing Saber commented. "And I was just wondering."

There was another moment of silence before the winged mech spoke once more. "Um…so, what is your commander like?"

Arcee looked at Wing Saber with a look that had admiration in her blue optics. "Oh, he's considered the greatest of the Primes ever to come about!" She gushed. Wing Saber felt a sweat-drop run down the side of his helm at the apparent hero worship for this mech.

"Gee…is that so?" He muttered.

"Oh yes! He is so kind, devoted to peace and equality, and is a fearsome warrior who treats his troops like family!" Arcee gushed some more. Wing Saber sighed.

' _Had I known she was a fan-girl, I wouldn't have asked that…'_ He thought to himself.

She then looked back at him. "What about _your_ commander? Is he as great as the Prime, Optimus Prime?"

Wing Saber looked up at her with a grin. "Heh. Well, Saber might not be a Prime, but he's just as good as one."

"How so?" Arcee asked.

"Well, if you must know, Saber is what we call a Convoy, or a leader who can relate to the people." Wing Saber explained.

"So? Optimus does that too." Arcee said.

Wing Saber just laughed. "Yeah, but was your Prime just a normal mech who wasn't destined to be a Prime?"

Arcee cocked her helm in confusion. "What does that have to do with being a Prime?"

"Arcee, Saber is a _Convoy_. He's _not_ 'chosen by destiny' or any of that scrap. He was picked to be a leader by _the Matrix_ , _not_ Primus or some other artifact of the Primes. And when I say the Matrix, I mean not the Creation Matrix the Primes use." Wing Saber clarified. "Well, in our universe that's how it works anyway."

Arcee blinked her optics in surprise. "Then, your universe has _two_ Matrixes?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yep. And as for Saber Convoy himself, well, he's a leader who treats everyone on the same level as him, no matter who they are." Wing Saber continued. "He is also a skilled warrior who is terrifying in battle, and well, he is also for equality and peace. But Saber Convoy does not hesitate to do questionable things either if he has to."

The pink femme looked at him in surprise at that. "Oh? Your commander would do that? Even going as far as branding any Decepticon he sees?"

Wing Saber looked surprised at that. "What?! No!" He exclaimed. "I mean he would make questionable _military tactical_ decisions, not _morally_ questionable decisions!"

"Oh." Arcee looked down, a bit embarrassed at what she had just said.

Wing Saber sighed as he put a hand to his facial plating. "Look, Saber Convoy might do questionable things yes, but he would _never_ do anything _morally_ questionable. Branding is one of those things." He said at last. "In fact, when someone suggested that, Saber Convoy held his sword to the senator's throat, threatening to take him apart if he suggested that or something else like it again."

Arcee looked surprised and appalled. "You mean he threatened the Senate?!" She exclaimed. "Isn't that what makes him a threat?!"

"Arcee, if he didn't have the golden optics of a Convoy, then Saber _would_ have been labeled as a traitor. The golden optics means a Golden Age is inevitable. That is why the Convoys in our dimension are hailed as the greatest leaders out there. The Primes and the Council _can't_ recreate those Golden Ages." Wing Saber said seriously.

"Why?" Arcee questioned, curious now.

Wing Saber shrugged. "No one knows. Some think it is because the Primes are bred by the Council to become Primes, others think it is because the Council can't stand the fact that they don't have the complete love of the people, etc." He replied. "All Cybertronians agree that although some might not like the Convoy leadership, they can't deny that the Convoy reign is one of the most peaceful and prosperous out there."

Arcee looked down again. "I see…" She murmured to herself.

Wing Saber sighed once more. "Look Arcee, I don't mean any disrespect to your Prime, but my experience with Primes in power…has not been good. Actually, _all_ of Cybertron has had issues with a Prime in power. Many were good yes, but a few were…less than ideal…"

"How so?" The pink femme asked as she looked up.

"A few corrupt Primes, and one who did _nothing_ while he was in power, save for trying to woo the femmes and branding all Decepticons he met." Wing Saber hissed back. "I was just a sparkling at the time, and I nearly got branded as a Decepticon all because I had wings. Thankfully, that Prime was murdered by those who disliked him, and while they went to jail for it, the planet was free from that Prime. That was when Optimus Convoy, Saber's predecessor, came to power and repaired the rift to the extent there wouldn't be a civil war."

Arcee was not sure how to react to this. "Oh…"

Wing Saber sighed again. "Arcee, I just need some time to myself for a while." He said at last. "Why don't you get some recharge? I will take first watch."

Surprised at this, the femme still did as he asked, going into recharge as he watched over their small campsite.

* * *

 **The Sidekick Challenge is attacked and two of Zero Squadron get involved while Wing Saber talks to Arcee to learn more information. Can Akira and Flay defend Major Glory's event? And what of Chicago? What is going on there? Read on to find out~! :3**


	43. Update

Hey, peeps. I'm back. I'll be posting again soon. So keep an eye out.


	44. Arc III: Infiltrations

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 _ **(**_ _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** _ **(**_ _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** _ **(**_ _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** _ **(**_ _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** _ **(**_ _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** _ **(**_ _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** _ **(**_ _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** _ **(**_ _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** _ **(**_ _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** _ **(**_ _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** _ **(**_ _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** _ **(**_ _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** _ **(**_ _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** _ **(**_ _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, the white legged ship, only to zoom in on one of the wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** _ **(**_ _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** _ **(**_ _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** _ **(**_ _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** _ **(**_ _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** _ **(**_ _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** _ **(**_ _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** _ **(**_ _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** _ **(**_ _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** _ **(**_ _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** _ **(**_ _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** _ **(**_ _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** _ **(**_ _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** _ **(**_ _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** _ **(**_ _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** _ **(**_ _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** _ **(**_ _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** _ **(**_ _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: ZSIDS chip_

 _The Zero Squadron Identification System chips, or ZSIDS chips for short, are small microchips implanted in each member's back, between the shoulder blades and under the skin. Connected to a central nerve cluster in the nervous system, these chips are powered by the body's own electrical current, and will function as long as the person with the chip is still alive._

 _Each chip also has a small antenna that sticks out from under the skin, and this has a receiver/transmitter as well as a tiny camera and microphone. This antenna also has sensors attached to it as well, all concealed in a very thin wire-like form. Although everything is small and might seem inaccurate by a large margin, the truth is, each functional part is much more accurate than expected._

 _The sensors are the main part, as they monitor the environment around the pilot in question to determine if the pilot is indeed in distress. This, combined with the fact the chip is connected to the body's nervous system itself, can give accurate data on each pilot's vital signs too. This has led to many pilots with the chip surviving events that would otherwise be fatal._

"Equipment is only as good as the person that creates it." TOM said as he closed the ZSIDS chip file. "After all, if something is said to be the best, then the person creating it must have been very good. Even a certain ocean liner from the 1950s is still around to this day because the designer took the time to design his ship very carefully."

He then leaned back in his chair. "And _no one_ should mess with those who can do that."

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Akira and Flay watched in horror at the giant of a man already glowing with radiation. While their pilot suits could block a certain amount of it, the readings they were picking up were _not_ good. _"Um…I take it that is not supposed to be normal…"_ Flay whimpered as Akira growled out loud.

"Gee, ya think?" He hissed back.

The two pilots knew they were in a _world_ of trouble since the hulking humanoid before them was glowing with the five colors of those meteors. Even with their SEED and Newtype abilities, they were still human, and they lacked the Aura of the inhabitants, so they were especially vulnerable, even _with_ their flight suits on.

"We have to stay back." Akira growled.

" _But, how can we?! We're blocked in by that field!"_ Flay exclaimed in fear. _"We can't get out!"_

Looking down at his explosives pouch, Lt. Commander Nishikama knew the two of them were at the disadvantage here. Even energon-based explosives wouldn't work on this guy! As much as he hated to admit it, they were unable to do much more.

"We have to hide." He murmured. "Or at least stay close to the edges so we can escape the worst of the radiation."

" _Our flight suits can withstand a nuclear radiation leak for a few hours at mid to high levels"_ Flay added. _"This guy is going critical!"_

"Yeah, I know…" Akira muttered under his breath. "The flight suits' protection will only last about 30 minutes at this rate."

He glanced back before he growled again. Just what could they do against this guy?! They were only two normal humans! Sure, he was a Coordinator, but Flay was a Natural, even if she _was_ part of the elite Zero Squadron!

Looking back, Akira saw two more enemies that were now bearing down on them. One was devil-themed and the other was a hulking humanoid. "Flay, we have incoming! Two hostiles, one armored and one unarmored! The armored one we stay clear of!"

" _Why?"_ Flay asked.

"What does your SEED tell you?" The black-haired pilot countered. "We can leave him to the others here. The hulking humanoid we can handle."

Sure enough, the humanoid went for the two while the armored one missed them completely. Akira got ready, as did Flay.

Both saw as the man charged at them, their SEED mode allowing the two to counter his moves. Akira blocked one punch while Flay dodged another. Akira moved around the man's punch and got behind him while Flay got to his unarmored side and threw a round kick to the man. However, despite the training she had received, it did little against this hulking humanoid. _"Uh oh…"_ Flay squeaked before she was kicked in the chesty by the man, sending her back against the wall. _"Ugh!"_

"FLAY!" Akira shouted before he turned and faced the humanoid again, his SEED-dilated eyes narrowing at this.

"We have two weaklings here? How cute!" The human in the dark brown body suit purred. Akira got into his fighting stance as he eyed the man. "I am Grappulator, and _NO ONE_ will survive me!" With that, the newly identified Grappulator ran at Akira.

He threw a punch, but Akira ducked it and gave a sweeping kick, knocking the evil man's legs out from under him. Grappulator fell to hid back with a grunt, but flipped back to his feet before Akira could punch him and knock the wind from his lungs. Akira knelt on the ground as he eyed the human man before him. The Coordinator grunted as Grappulator ran at him and punched, but the pilot had already blocked the blow with his arms. "Not bad, brat!" Grappulator said. "But again, _no one_ will defeat me so easily!"

Akira mentally smirked at that. Oh, how little this guy knew. As Grappulator drew back for another punch, the Coordinator did the same. Their fists met with a _crack_ , but what stunned Grappulator was the fact that his opponent wasn't showing much pain or even staggering back from the blow as much as a normal human did. "No way…"

' _Heh…let's see this guy fight against a Coordinator.'_ Akira thought to himself before he ran at Grappulator and launched a kick this time, right towards his face.

Grappulator barely blocked the kick, but Akira just used that momentum to spin into a back kick and land a blow to the evil villain's face. The man staggered back as the pilot landed on his feet before pulling his side arm and firing as soon as it was out. Of course, Grappulator's Aura flared into existence and blocked the bullets, but that wasn't what Akira was worried about. No, he had expected that already.

But what he _was_ worried about was the fact that they still had to deal with the radioactive villain inside the dome with them…

Grappulator looked back as his Aura went down and he wiped his mouth to remove some blood on his lips. "Okay, you hit hard, punk." He growled. "Must be some kind of Semblance."

Akira gave a mental chuckle. How hard was it for this guy to get? He was fighting a genetically enhanced human, not some mere Natural who had no Aura or Semblance.

The human in the brown body suit ran at the white-suited form, only for the form to dodge and land _on the wall_! The white form waved a finger as if in a taunt before jumping off the wall and landing on the ground, only to throw a small explosive that almost landed on Grappulator's form if not for the brown-wearing man throwing some debris to catch the explosive on it.

Akira growled before he grabbed the debris as soon as it landed on the ground, and with some effort, was able to throw it back at Grappulator, who used more debris to counter it. The lieutenant commander dove to the ground as the explosive went off, making sure his helmet's glass faceplate was facing the ground so it did not get cracked. In this radioactive environment, _that_ would spell certain death.

Glancing back up, Akira growled as he saw Grappulator walking over to him, a pipe in hand as a spear. The Coordinator got to his feet and into his stance once more. He just hoped Flay was alright…

* * *

 **Chicago**

Omnimon, Shannon, and Donnie made their way into the heart of the city, having decided it was time to take action. They had found enough victims to determine it was indeed Myotismon. So now, it was time to act.

The trio left the hotel where they were staying and made their way down to near the Sears Tower. Looking around, Shannon shivered. "Okay…this is creepy…" She murmured as Donnie nodded.

"Yeah, are you sure we're dealing with a vampire?" The turtle Mobian asked.

Omnimon nodded. "I am, Donnie." He replied. "And this one should _never_ be underestimated."

The trio made their way into the basement of the Sears Tower, where the vampire-like Digimon was reported to be lurking recently. Looking around, Omnimon's blue eyes flashed as he tried to find the many bats that signified the undead Digimon's presence.

"Um…Should we be worried if there are bats on the ceiling?" Shannon asked as Omnimon and Donnie looked up, only to see she was right.

"Crap…" Omnimon hissed as Donnie gaped.

"Bad words aside, I gotta agree…"

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

It was some time after the fight, and only by pure chance Flay and Akira had managed to escape with no issues. That nuclear radiation had almost gotten past their flight suits' limits, but now it was fine.

Flay sighed with relief as she pulled off her helmet. "That was close…" She murmured.

"Too close…" Akira agreed.

The two pilots now resting against a building, having taken a motor scooter and fled the area.

"So…what now?" Flay asked as Akira pulled off his own helmet.

"We have to make sure we stay low for now." The Coordinator replied. "The last thing we need is those villains getting word of us."

Flay nodded in agreement. If only it were that simple though…

* * *

 **Chicago**

Omnimon, Donnie, and Shannon were now making their way through the underground part of Chicago, the turtle having found an entrance that was previously unearthed by Myotismon.

"Wow…It's so creepy down here…" Shannon murmured as Donnie nodded.

"Yeah…I don't know how that Digimon can lurk here with ease." The turtle Mobian agreed.

The Royal Knight just grunted once. "He is an undead Digimon." The Grimm Slayer replied. "Myotismon tends to claim he is the lord of Darkness as well, and as such, lurks where the sun does not shine."

"But he is not the true user of the Element of Darkness, right?" Shannon asked, remembering what he had told her of the Legendary Warriors and the Warrior of Darkness.

"Correct." Omnimon replied.

Donnie tried to get a good look around, but the darkened tunnel was too dark for his Mobian eyes to see through, which left only Omnimon as being able to see in the dark. It was why Shannon was holding onto his left arm, his Wargreymon head-hand to be exact. Shannon's other hand was on Donnie's own, keeping the threesome linked together.

It seemed like they had found a dead end, at least until the bats from before came down towards the three beings. Omnimon perked up as his Danger Sense kicked in before he threw Donnie and Shannon aside, whirling around as then his Brave Shield came into action, blocking the bats from attacking the human and Mobian.

"Ugh…" Omnimon found he was now on the defensive, and Donnie could see he was at a disadvantage.

"Omnimon!" The turtle Mobian exclaimed as the Royal Knight was forced back a couple of steps.

"D-Donnie!" Shannon exclaimed. "Take out those bats!"

Donnie realized what Shannon was getting at and smirked as he pulled out a flashlight he had on his person. "Sure thing!" He exclaimed before turning it on and shining it at the bats. The sudden source of light forced the small bats back into the shadows, giving Omnimon the reprieve he needed. His Brave Shield went down and he panted as it became clear the bats could not stand the light.

Taking the chance, Omnimon's Grey Sword came out of his Wargreymon head-hand and the blade began to glow with the darker blue energy. _"Grey Sword!"_ The shockwave wiped out the bats into bits of data. His Grey Sword glowed again, but more to light the area this time, making Shannon and Donnie blink as the data bits faded into nothingness.

"Wow…" Donnie muttered as Shannon reached up, but had a bit of data float through her hand instead of settling on it. "Is this what happens to Digimon when they die?"

"Yes, in a sense." Omnimon replied as he stood before the two. "But Digimon do not truly die. Our data reformats and we are reborn, albeit without our memories. However, if a Digimon is a strong enough level, they can retain their memories when they are reborn."

"So…did we defeat Myotismon?" Donnie asked, but the shake of the Royal Knight's head told him the truth.

"No." Omnimon replied. "We did not. Those were merely his familiars. Their boss is still ahead."

Donnie groaned as Shannon shivered. "Great…" The turtle Mobian muttered to himself.

Shannon then looked at the Mobian with them. "Hey, Donnie?" She asked as he looked at her in confusion. "You're good with technology, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Donnie asked.

Now Omnimon was intrigued. "What do you have in mind, Shannon?"

"Well, since this Myotismon is a vampire, maybe Donnie could use his technological skills to create something that could maybe light up his lair or whatever." Shannon replied. "Then it could weaken him enough for you to do your thing."

Blinking, Omnimon then chuckled. "That would most certainly do it."

"I think I can whip something up given enough time." Donnie replied with a grin. "I mean, I have the Shell Cell with me to contact my brothers and Master Splinter, plus a few other things I am working on as well."

"What do you have?" Omnimon asked as he stepped up to the Mobian.

Donnie took off his backpack and took out the flashlight as well as the phone and a few other inventions. "Aside from my flashlight and the Shell Cell, I have a prototype device that could be called a hand-held ray gun. It uses yellow and red Dust to create a plasma beam. If I take out the yellow Dust, I could combine it with the power of the flashlight's battery and the Shell Cell would be the ignitor."

"I see." Omnimon mused as Shannon blinked.

"What would it make then?"

"A flare of sorts." Donnie explained. "But it would cost me my flashlight since the whole device would be the flare itself."

Shannon stared before Omnimon frowned a bit. "If that is what has to be done, then are you okay with it?" He asked as Donnie nodded.

"Yeah. I am." The turtle replied.

Omnimon sighed before he agreed. "Okay. We'll keep going then. Donnie, work on that flare while I guide us."

Donnie nodded as the trio then continued on their way.

* * *

 **Denver Bullet**

Agunimon could see the skyline of Denver coming into view and he sighed. It had been quite a while since he had been back, and he could only wonder how Kumamon was doing. Last he had heard, the Warrior of Ice was doing well with Dracon and Tina.

If only he knew what awaited him…

* * *

 **Archangel**

Admiral Yuy frowned as he got the results of the intervention done by Lt. Commander Nishikama and Chief Master Sergeant Allster. There had been children endangered by some unknown group, and only due to Major Glory's actions was the event stopped. _'It could have gone nuclear if not for the major.'_ The admiral mused. He and his unit were no stranger to nuclear weapons. Hell, most of, if not all, their machines were powered by nuclear reactors, albeit fission reactors. Only five had GN Drives, and they didn't count.

He leaned back in his seat as he observed the aftermath and frowned again. It seemed that bear with the brain on its head was somehow using the bear to move around, without mind control of any sort. _'Never mind the fact the fur was_ purple _…'_ The Enhanced human thought with a mental snort. Then again, a bear with such an unusual fur color was not out of the realm of possibility here in this universe.

Looking at where Rear Admiral Joule was looking over data from one of the Grimm attacks, the Superior Commander smirked. Unusual hair and eye colors were common in their own universe, so blending in was the best way to gather intel. If a bear had such an unusual fur color, then it was not a normal bear either.

His smirk fading, Admiral Yuy stood up and made his way towards the briefing room. Inside, Admiral Zala was looking over more data on Satyra's attack patterns. "Anything?" He asked as Athrun turned to face him.

"Actually yes." The dark-blue-haired admiral replied. "There is."

"What is it?" Admiral Yuy asked as he looked over the images on the main monitor before the two men.

His fellow admiral pointed at the city of Chicago. "Well, at first, it seems like the attacks are random, and for the most part, they are." Athrun began to explain. Seeing Heero's frown, he continued. " _But_ , each of the cities attacked had gains in the area of Faunus rights. And further investigation revealed that the groups attacked were _for_ Faunus rights."

"So?" Admiral Yuy pressed.

A grim smirk crossed the Coordinator's face. "Those groups were made up of _humans_."

Admiral Yuy's dark blue eyes widened slightly at that news. "Humans _for_ Faunus rights were attacked?"

"Yeah." Athrun replied, running a hand through his hair. "And that made me wonder why they would attack groups of humans that were _for_ Faunus rights. So, if one thinks about it from their point of view, if humans are _for_ Faunus rights, then what is the point of the violence?"

"That is true…" Admiral Yuy mused.

Another sigh came from his fellow pilot and sub-commander. "If Faunus want to prove they are superior to humans, then why attack groups of humans that _support_ their crusade? It only makes relations _worse_." Then Athrun looked up, his green eyes almost in SEED mode. "And I think that is their goal. To destabilize the relations between humans and Faunus so badly, the humans see _all_ Faunus as violent, and thus, the humans strip _all_ Faunus of their rights. This would then lead to a large-scale revolution of all Faunus, and in the end, the _humans_ would be the ones without rights and seen as nothing but slaves and delicacies."

Hearing that, Admiral Yuy felt his emotional state twinge in time with the Zero System, meaning he was close to losing control. But a couple of deep sighs later, his emotional state was back in his control.

Turning to Admiral Zala, Admiral Yuy spoke. "Are you sure this is their overall objective?"

Athrun sighed once more. "As much as I would like to say it is, we can't be sure either. It could be the overall goal, or it could just be an assumed one." He admitted at last. "I would rather find out that is not the case instead of just assuming the goal is what we suspect."

Admiral Yuy nodded. "Best to be safe rather than sorry." He agreed. Then, his blue eyes landed on Athrun's green ones. "But what if that _is_ the goal?"

The Coordinator looked at his friend and fellow ace with grim eyes. "Then we will take action and bring them down."

Heero nodded. That was the response he had wanted to hear.

The commander then turned and left the briefing room before he stood in front of one of the windows. He could see the marine life outside, with fish swimming by every now and then. Of course, he could also see humans, Faunus, and Mobians swimming in the waters above, but the ship was far below them, unseen due to hiding amongst the rocks and the depth they were at too.

Footsteps reached his hearing and Admiral Yuy knew who it was. "Something on your mind?" He asked Nicol, who stood with his back against the window, brown gaze locked onto a school of salmon swimming by.

"Just the whole thing with Satyra." The 1st lieutenant replied at last. "I mean, we dealt with someone similar to them, but this is different for us as well."

"So?" Heero asked as he looked back at the Coordinator.

"It's _too_ different." Nicol clarified. "We're dealing with the _enhanced_ humans who are the terrorists here, not the _natural_ humans."

Heero frowned at that. It was true. Satyra's members were all Faunus, and they had the strength to match a Coordinator, along with the enhanced senses. And their minds were probably more advanced than a normal human's as well, given their Faunus status and animal-like features.

"Yes, I can see why that is disconcerting." The admiral agreed. "And I don't like it either."

Nicol looked at his friend and superior officer. "Why?"

"Imagine how the wars would have gone if it was the _Coordinators_ who had been the ones committing such acts against the _Naturals_." Heero replied. "The Coordinators would have won, and the Naturals would have ceased to exist."

A shudder raced through the lieutenant. "That I don't want to think about."

Heero nodded. "Same."

The two stood in silence for a moment before the ship's alarm began to sound. Both men looked at each other and ran for the bridge.

"What's going on?!" Heero demanded as he ran in, Nicol at his side. "Is it a Grimm attack?"

"No, sir." Technical Sergeant Haww replied. "There's no Grimm attack."

"Then why did the alarm sound?" Nicol asked as he looked around.

Just then, General Allen saw something on the monitor showing the outside. It looked like a form swimming towards the ship itself. "Well, there's the reason." She said as she pointed at the form. "We have an intruder."

Commander Elsman frowned at seeing this. "How did that form get so close?"

"Look." Rear Admiral Joule said as he pointed out what looked like a one-person submersible. "That's how."

Commander Lockheed groaned. "Great, now what?" He moaned.

Heero watched as the form got closer, only to reveal itself to be a Mobian, a turtle-type to be exact. It wore a blue headband that had eyeholes to see through, and on its back were twin katanas. "It's a Mobian." The admiral noted before he saw the Mobian come up close to a side door, an airlock to be precise. "Shit! If that airlock is breached, the ship could flood!"

However, his fears were unfounded as the turtle Mobian entered the airlock and shut the door. Water was pumped out, clearing the entrance for use.

Admiral Yuy looked around, his mind racing on what to do, and who to send to intercept. With Sergeant Major Dante out on the mainland, their CQC specialist was nowhere to be tapped. However, they still had Admiral Zala on the ship, which was a blessing in disguise. Looking at the other pilot, Admiral Yuy gave out his order. "Athrun, go and intercept. Nicol will go with to provide back-up."

Admiral Zala nodded. Using a CQC Gundam like the Justice gave him an advantage, as he knew how one fought when using swords and other close-range techniques for combat.

He grabbed his gun and ran to intercept. Nicol was right behind him. Both men ran and reached the airlock that was in use.

The door swung open, and that was when they saw the Mobian.

* * *

Leonardo, aka Leo, entered the unusual ship. It had to be Krang. There was no one else that had such technology, right? Entering the vessel, the ninja-trained turtle Mobian drew out his katanas and crept forwards. His blue eyes darted around as he looked for any crew that could intercept him.

Off to his left, there was movement. Leo whirled around, only to come face to face with two men that were kneeling on the ground. One had shoulder-length dark-blue hair and green eyes while the other had short green hair and brown eyes. They each wore some kind of military uniform, the dark-blue haired man's uniform consisting of green, dark green, brown, tan, and dark brown colors while the green haired man's uniform was consisting of various shades of grey. Each wore a headset and carried a machine-gun of some kind.

Leo was sure these two were Krang in disguise, so he ran at the two, swords drawn back.

The dark-blue haired man gasped before rolling to the side as his companion ran down another hall to get away from Leo's weapons. Getting to one knee, the dark-blue haired man opened fire on the Mobian, but Leo just ducked into a room and shut the door behind him.

Waiting for his chance to strike, Leo hid behind the door as it opened and the dark-blue haired man entered. With a shout, he swung down his right katana towards the man, who turned and barely avoided getting his left arm lopped off. As it was, his left hand barely got away with a graze wound, but only from his gun's grip shifting. Leo froze when he saw there was red blood coming from the man's hand wound, but he didn't have time to dwell on it, because the energy from the man - his chi, ki, whatever – changed suddenly.

* * *

Calling upon the familiar feeling of fury inside him, Athrun saw his emerald SEED spin in his mind's eye before exploding with the red vertical ring around it. His eyes glazed over as his pupils shrank in size, revealing the patterns he knew all too well. He saw the next strike and jumped to the right, rolling before getting to his feet with the momentum and firing his gun once back on his feet.

The turtle Mobian jumped to the side and ran out the door, barely avoiding getting shot. Athrun ran after, his hand flying to his headset. "We have the intruder in pursuit, headed your way. Have the main bridge sealed off so he can't enter." Athrun said. "Same goes for the engine room and weapons bays."

Nicol regrouped with his fellow Coordinator, having come back around to avoid getting sliced up by the Mobian's katana.

* * *

Leo made his way down the hallway, rushing towards the center of the ship. He was sure that was where the core was. If he could disable the core, then this ship would be destroyed.

At least, it seemed simple enough. But with this ship, _nothing_ was simple as believed. Reaching what had to be the core's chamber, Leo attempted to open the door, but it was locked. Or it was until he used one of Donnie's hacking devices. The door's passcode flashed before it unlocked, letting the eldest brother through. But it was not the core chamber. It was a stairwell. And it appeared to only go up.

To avoid getting shot, Leo ran up the stairs, just as the two men below made their way into the stairwell.

Panting a bit now, Leo ran and ran until he reached what looked to be another door. It opened and he could see it led to another hallway. Leo ran out when he heard the two men running up the stairs, slamming the door behind him. He ran down the hall until he saw what looked like an important door. While he could not read the language, the fact it looked like a bridge door gave away this had to be the bridge of the vessel. Leo knew it was that because of when he had attacked the Krang ships before.

The hacking device beeped once as the door was hacked into. At least, he tried to until the two men ran towards him, weapons out. "Hold it!" The dark-blue haired man shouted, but Leo didn't heed his words. He just stowed the device and got out his weapons again.

The green-haired man opened fire, forcing Leo to duck behind what was a bulkhead frame. It provided some form of protection, but not enough. A hand from his companion stopped the firing, making Leo peer out warily. The dark-blue haired man lowered his weapon. "This ship is off-limits. Why are you here?"

Leo didn't answer right away, but when he did, he wanted answers. "And who are you to demand that from me?" The Mobian shot back.

"We are the operators of this warship. Therefore, we have the right to demand such a response." The dark-blue haired man replied. "So, I will ask you again. Why are you here on our ship?"

"How do I know you're not here to take over the world with the Krang?" Leo demanded at last. He was _sure_ they were working with the Krang now.

The response however, was _not_ what he expected. "Krang?" The green-haired man asked in confusion as he and his companion looked at each other with the same looks on their faces.

"Yeah! Your bosses!" Leo insisted.

"What _are_ the Krang?" The dark-blue haired man asked, making Leo blink in shock. He was _sure_ they had been working with the Krang. Why else would they have such an advanced ship?!

"You mean…you're _not_ with the Krang?" Leo questioned as the two men looked at him again.

"Um…if we don't know what they are, then yeah. We're not." The green-haired man replied.

Lowering their weapons, the two men finally lowered their guard. Well, somewhat anyway. They did not take their hands off their weapons, but the barrels were not pointed at him anymore. "So, why are you on our ship?" The first man asked again. He was clearly ready to raise his gun again if there was any sign of a threat to him or his fellow soldier.

"I was sent to investigate your ship being seen in this area." Leo explained. "Disappearing below the waves, those war-based machines that look like humans, it pointed to the Krang since they can disguise themselves as humans."

"And you assumed we were Krang in human disguises." The green-haired man mused as the Mobian nodded.

"Yeah." Leo agreed.

Just then, the bridge door opened and the two men saluted the brown-haired man that came out of the bridge. He had the same outfit as the dark-blue haired man on, and his eyes were a dark blue color. Right away, Leo took note of the golden insignia on the left shoulder of their uniforms. Then, he remembered that one broadcast that had been sent out a while ago. This was the same symbol that had shown up on the screens before!

"At ease." The brown-haired man said before he then looked at the Mobian. "So, you're our intruder." He mused as Leo nodded, but didn't drop his guard.

"Yes." Leo confirmed.

The brown-haired man gestured towards the bridge, indicating he wanted Leo to enter. Wary, the Mobian did so, only to see the group gathered inside. He could see they were all human, but with different hair and eye colors that were not normal.

"Um…why did you invite me in?" Leo asked as he looked at the male human beside him.

"To show you we are just as human as the normal humans here." The brown-haired human replied.

Leo could indeed see they were all human. But one thing niggled at his brain. "What's with the unusual hair and eye colors?"

"That is none of your concern." The closest human, a male with _silver_ hair and sapphire blue eyes said with a stern voice.

"He's right." The brown-haired man confirmed. "Just know this. We are watching Satyra and they _will_ be going down in the coming months."

Leo blinked in surprise. "Are you sure you can do that? I mean, not even Donnie, my brother, can get any information on their leader, and he is a genius in the technology department!"

The smirk on the brown-haired man's face was positively chilling. "Good thing we have experience doing such things then." He said.

Leo stared in shock. How was it that these guys could be so sure of themselves?! Did they have some kind of information on the leader of the group that no one else had?! What was it?!

Seeing Leo's shocked look, the group gave various chuckles. "What?!" The Mobian demanded. "What is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." The green-haired man assured him. "Just know we know what we are doing."

* * *

 **The battle in GrimmFall ends as Omnimon and his friends make their way towards Myotismon's lair just as Leonardo infiltrates the 'Ghost ship' and gets caught. What will happen next? Read on to find out~! :3**


	45. Arc III: New Plans

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 _ **(**_ _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** _ **(**_ _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** _ **(**_ _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** _ **(**_ _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** _ **(**_ _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** _ **(**_ _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** _ **(**_ _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** _ **(**_ _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** _ **(**_ _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** _ **(**_ _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** _ **(**_ _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** _ **(**_ _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** _ **(**_ _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** _ **(**_ _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, the white legged ship, only to zoom in on one of the wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** _ **(**_ _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** _ **(**_ _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** _ **(**_ _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** _ **(**_ _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** _ **(**_ _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** _ **(**_ _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** _ **(**_ _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** _ **(**_ _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** _ **(**_ _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** _ **(**_ _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** _ **(**_ _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** _ **(**_ _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** _ **(**_ _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** _ **(**_ _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** _ **(**_ _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** _ **(**_ _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** _ **(**_ _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Leonardo_

 _One of four brothers, Leonardo, aka Leo, is a mutated turtle who was raised by Master Splinter and trained in the ninja arts. A master of the sword, Leo is level-headed and very calm. However, he does care deeply for his younger brothers and will do anything to help keep them safe._

 _Leo is the leader of his team, and has taken on the likes of the Shredder as well as many other foes. Do_ NOT _underestimate this Mobian_

* * *

"To take on foes is to protect others, or to do it for glory. Those who take on foes to protect others have a valid reason for it. Those who do it only for glory, well they are the vain ones." TOM said as he closed the Leonardo file before pressing a button and turning to face the screen.

* * *

 **Archangel**

"So, you guys are on some kind of mission?" Leo asked as the brown-haired man nodded.

"Yes. We are." The leader of this team confirmed.

"Just…who are you?" The Mobian asked as he was looked at by the human. "And what are you doing here?"

The human spoke. "Just call me Heinrich for now." The man replied at last. "And as for what we are doing here, well, my team is on a classified mission."

Leo frowned. "What sort of mission? Does it have to do with the Grimm?"

The silence from the man who had called himself Heinrich was a tell-tale sign that it was on the money, or was at least close enough to it. "Let's just say it is related to that, and more."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Leo said, confused now.

Henrich was silent and did not say anymore on the matter.

Looking around at the humans there, Leo had the feeling they were some kind of elite unit, but also that these guys were far more dangerous than they appeared to be. However, one thing confused him, and out of curiosity, walked over to the silver-haired human and gave a slight yank on his hair. The yelp that followed told the Mobian that the silver color was completely natural, which was a surprise. "So…what's with the unusual hair and eye colors?" Leo asked as he pointed at the silver-haired human, who was now glaring daggers at the turtle Mobian.

"Again, that is not open for discussion." Heinrich replied, keeping his face void of emotion.

A glance at the monitor from Leo revealed something he had not expected, and it was showing information on Satyra. Cities that had been attacked by the group, information on what was known currently, everything that could be found, which was very little otherwise.

"W-why are you looking for information on Satyra?!" Leo demanded as he looked at the group at last. "Just who are you people?!"

Finally, Heinrich sighed. "While we _would_ like this to remain unknown, it seems it had to come out sooner or later."

Leo blinked before Heinrich turned to face him. "We…are not from your universe."

Hearing that, Leo remembered his own excursions to other universes. "You mean you come from a universe different from mine?"

"Yes." The man called Heinrich replied. "We come from a place where Grimm and Fallen don't exist, where Mobians and Faunus aren't around, and where things like Dust, Aura, and Semblances would be mere myths."

"No Fallen or Grimm…?" Leo breathed. He didn't think it was possible, and yet there was such a place that existed.

A nod was his answer. Leo then remembered his main question. "But that doesn't tell me who _you_ guys are."

"We are an elite unit from our home universe. We are known as Zero Squadron, and our mission is to prevent wars based on genetics in our universe." Heinrich replied. "My real name, which you _cannot_ reveal, is Heero Yuy, and I am the leader of this team."

Leo could understand why the fake name to an extent, but it bothered him greatly anyway. "Okay, I understand that. But what does that have to do with Satyra and the information on them you are after?"

"We're looking to try and take down Satyra, because they are similar to a group in our universe that did something similar." Heero, now revealed, replied. "All I can say is that the resulting wars over genetics were the result of our version of Satyra."

"Wars…over genetics?" Leo asked. A nod was his answer.

"Yes, and it is a time we do NOT want to forget, lest it happen again." Heero said grimly. Looking around again, Leo had to wonder about the unusual hair and eye colors.

"So…all the unusual hair and eye colors amongst your team…does it have to do with the issue of genetics?" Leo asked as Heero nodded.

The human pressed a button and up came an image of two sets of DNA, human of course. "The DNA on the left is altered. The one on the right is not. Basically, half of my unit has altered DNA, to make them stronger, smarter, faster, and immune to all diseases." Heero said, summarizing things into a few sentences. "Now, imagine how the unaltered humans would feel. You get the wars I mentioned."

Leo was gobsmacked. "You guys had wars over genetics…all because someone was merely jealous?!"

"Yes." Heero said, not even denying it. "It was because of something _that_ petty."

"And this ties into Satyra because…?" Leo pressed.

"Members of the group see they are genetically superior to humans." Heero said flatly. "And that all humans are a threat."

Leo frowned at that. It was true, but he failed to see how the group could be dealt with by these guys. "So…?"

"Basically, my unit was formed to be the bridge between the altered and unaltered humans in our universe. We don't see altered and unaltered humans. All we see are humans. All humans, altered or not, have the same base DNA." Heero explained. "And if someone breaths, eats, sleeps, and does human things, if they bleed red blood, then aren't they the same?"

"Talk about idealistic." Leo snarked.

Heero turned to face the Mobian directly. "You could say that, yes."

" _Too_ idealistic." The Mobian added, surprising Heero. "Faunus are different from humans in that they have animal-like features and are stronger than humans, possessing enhanced senses that can't be outmatched."

"And our enhanced humans are stronger than normal humans, also having enhanced senses as well." Heero countered.

Leo had to admit, that was a valid counterargument. "Yes, but what you don't get is that Faunus and human relations will _always_ be tense, and as such, Satyra will _still_ be around." He exclaimed.

Heero grunted once. "Yes, but as mentioned, we handled a group that was similar to them."

"Oh? And how secretive were they?" Leo asked. "Because finding information on Satyra's members, the high-ranked ones anyway, is like finding a needle in a haystack. Even my brother, who is a genius when it comes to technology, can't find anything on the high-ranking members."

Heero frowned at that. "So?"

"What kind of Semblances do you guys have that allow you to handle such mission?" Leo countered.

"What Semblances?" The silver-haired human asked, confused now.

Leo blinked. "You mean you don't know what Semblances are?"

"Oh, we know." The silver-haired human countered with a smirk. "What we mean is we don't have such a thing."

 _That_ surprised Leo greatly. As far as he knew, even special operations units had their members have Semblances unlocked. But these guys _didn't_ … "So, that means you must not have Auras either, right?"

"That's right." Heero replied.

Leo then realized these guys had _no_ idea as to what they were getting themselves into. Sure, they might have special-ops training, but they had _no_ Aura or Semblances, so they were _way_ out of their league here. The ninja turtle then gave the human before him a glare. "Well, let me say one thing then." He said as Heero looked at him in confusion.

"What?" The admiral asked.

"I want to spar with you guys." Leo said seriously. "Just to see what you are capable of." The admiral frowned at that, wondering if there was another motive. Given how there were _two_ people with political backgrounds on the unit, it was common for the unit to be wary of more ulterior motives, but from what Heero could tell, the Mobian was holding no other reasons for a simple spar. After all, what harm could it do? _'We could always use that to our advantage.'_ Heero mused mentally.

"Very well." Heero said. "We can spar."

The rest of his team looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure about this, Yuy?" The silver-haired human asked as the admiral nodded.

"I am, Rear Admiral Joule." Heero replied.

Leo nodded. "Do you have any areas we could do that onboard?"

"There is the hanger." The black-haired woman with the burn scar near her right eye replied. "Although it would have to be cleared of some things, but we can make due."

Leo smirked. "As long as it's big enough, I can accept that."

Heero led Leo down the halls of the _Archangel_ , the rest of his team following behind. Behind the duo up front, Athrun looked to Nicol and whispered to him. "Do you think we will be the ones sparring?"

"Why do you ask?" Nicol asked back in a whisper.

"Because we were the first ones who encountered Leonardo." Athrun replied, keeping his voice as low as possible. If it weren't for both being Coordinators, then neither of them would be able to talk as low as they were currently.

Nicol bit his lower lip. If they _were_ the ones to spar against the turtle Mobian, then they would have to be extra careful.

The group finally reached the hanger, the crews having already finished putting things away so the spar could take place. Leo looked around, taking in the eight machines that stood around like sentinels or even the famed 'Metal Men'. But looking at the eight 'War Men', Leo felt there was a sense of security that said things would be alright, and each machine had a sense of individuality to it, compared to the cold, monotonous feel of the 'Metal Men', and the blank assurances of protection that came with them.

Standing before the eight machines, Heero looked to two of his men. "Athrun, you and Nicol will be the ones to spar against Leonardo."

Athrun groaned as Nicol gulped. Both soldiers walked forwards, drawing out their weapons of choice. Nicol drew out a couple of knives while Athrun went for a knife as well, but also a handgun.

Leo and the two humans began to circle the area, with the hanger crew as well as the rest of the elite unit standing back and well away from the fight. Watching carefully, Nicol waited to see what the Mobian would do, only for Leo to rush towards him. Gasping, the green-haired soldier dove to the side and rolled away from Leo's charge, only for Athrun to aim with his sidearm and fire. However, Leo flared his Aura, blocking the bullets from hitting his form. Athrun's green eyes went wide at the sight of the dark blue Aura coming into existence. Leo smirked. "Surprised?" He teased, but he was also serious.

Nicol tried to get behind the ninja-trained turtle Mobian, but Leo closed his eyes and moved to the left, avoiding the younger Coordinator's attack. The 1st lieutenant landed on his stomach with a grunt, only to feel the sharp end of a sword against his back. Thinking fast, Athrun ran at the Mobian, but Leo just turned and drew his other sword, pointing it at Athrun's neck. The dark-blue haired Admiral stopped at seeing the tip of the blade at his neck. "You should know better than to get arrogant against those you have no experience fighting." Leo said as he glared at the older pilot.

Gritting his teeth, Athrun tried to come up with a plan, but he had nothing. Below Leo's first sword, Nicol had managed to grasp his dropped knife and he then thrust it towards the Mobian's side. Leo flared his Aura again and the blade failed to penetrate, but it gave Athrun a chance to throw his own knife. Standing up, Leo's attention was more on Athrun now, but he was also aware of Nicol getting to his feet and backing off. A true ninja never let his opponents out of his sight after all.

Closing his eyes, Leo knew he could handle the two, but if they truly _were_ spec-ops soldiers, then he would have to rely on his Semblance. His body began to glow before it seemed to _split in half_! The glow faded, revealing _two_ Leonardos before the two soldiers.

Rear Admiral Joule was sure his eyes would pop out of his head at the sight of the Mobian becoming two. "That's not fair!" He blurted out, but a bop upside the head from General Allen made him grunt before he returned his attention back to the fight.

Athrun backed up a bit as the first Leo approached him. The second Leo was approaching Nicol now, and it was then that both pilots knew they were in over their heads. But they still had to try to get the advantage somehow, so they would at least attempt. Nicol held his knives at the ready while Athrun got ready for a CQC bout himself.

Nicol was rushed by his Leo clone, which had the twin swords drawn back. Nicol brought up his knives and blocked the blades with his own, grunting as he relied on his enhanced strength to keep them back. While that was going on, Athrun had gone into a martial arts fight with the original Leonardo, who had put his twin katana away.

As soon as Leo dropped his right arm, Athrun launched into a punch towards his face, but Leo blocked it with his left arm, only for the Coordinator to try a round kick to his side. Leo saw that and flared his Aura, which took the brunt of the attack and threw Athrun for a loop. "Can you see how arrogant you guys are now?" Leo asked. Athrun growled before he focused and his SEED exploded in his mind's eye, making his eyes glaze over as his pupils shrank to pinpricks. Leo saw that change, but he didn't show his surprise. He instead launched into a back kick, but Athrun blocked his kick and punched towards his side again. Leo spun into another kick, but Athrun ducked it and did a sweep kick towards the leg that had done the prior back kick, now on the floor for balance. He hit Leo's leg and knocked him down, but the Mobian jumped back to his feet with a hand spring and faced down the Coordinator again.

Meanwhile, Nicol wasn't faring so well, as it was knives against swords. Nicol was having to rely on his Coordinator reflexes just to stay alive, and blocking the katana with his knives when that was not an option. He focused as well and his own SEED exploded in his mind's eye, the same way Athrun's had. His eyes changed as well, glazing over with the pupils shrinking to pinpricks in the same manner. His Leo clone attacked again, but the patterns became clear, allowing him to block and evade much more effectively. However, the Aura used by the clone made it difficult to get any serious blows, much to his dismay.

Leo and his clone then attacked, the original knocking Athrun down with a blow to the chest and the clone not only disarming Nicol of his knives, but also pinning the younger pilot to the wall with the twin swords it wielded.

It was clear now who the winner was. Leo had just beaten two members of the elite Zero Squadron…

* * *

 **Chicago**

Omnimon, Shannon, and Donnie approached what had to be the lair of Myotismon if the creepy bat statues and the blood-red drapes were any indication. Looking around, Donnie could see the place was decked out like a medieval castle. Off to the side was a throne that had skulls on the top of it, and in a corner, laid out like it would be when buried, was a coffin that was closed, with the ornate look about it not helping either.

Shannon shivered at seeing the coffin, and Omnimon's eyes went hard at seeing it. He knew the vampire-like Digimon had to be inside. He crept closer and looked to Shannon. "I need you to open it." He said seriously.

She shivered at his request, but proceeded to do so. Donnie meanwhile, got his flare ready to use. As soon as the lid was moved off, Omnimon got his cannon ready to use, but when the light of the barrel's energy revealed the interior to be empty, the Royal Knight whirled around and fired at the ceiling. There, above the trio, was the Digimon himself. Myotismon sneered as he gazed down at the threesome. "Well, it would seem I have unwelcome guests to my humble abode." He purred.

Donnie looked up at the vampire-like Digimon and shuddered as he got a sneer in return. "Oh boy…" He murmured to himself.

Omnimon aimed his Garuru cannon at the Ultimate-level virus type. "How did you survive deletion!?" He demanded.

"Oh, that?" Myotismon purred. "I merely found a way to regather my scattered data."

"Is that even possible?" Shannon asked as she looked at Omnimon.

"It is, but it takes a long time to accomplish." The Royal Knight replied. "If anything, he shouldn't be here if that is indeed what he did."

Myotismon just laughed. "Well, it is my secret then, and I will not let you survive long enough to learn it." He sneered before he jumped down and landed before flaring his cape open. "Now, taste my _Grizzly Wing!"_

" _Transcendent Sword!"_ Omnimon swung his blade, unleashing a shockwave that took out the bats. He followed that up with his Garuru Cannon next. _"Garuru Cannon!"_

The three energy balls were launched from his cannon and through the bits of data that remained of Myotismon's familiars. The vampire-like Digimon just held up both hands and disintegrated the first two, but the third shot made contact, surprising him.

The blast sent Myotismon back a few feet, and he frowned. "So, it would appear you are not just a mere Omegamon, then." He realized. "You are the Royal Knight himself, Omnimon."

"What?" Donnie asked as Shannon looked at the Mobian.

"Omnimon is actually a Royal Knight." She explained. "But there is a Digimon called Omegamon who is often mistaken as the Royal Knight Omnimon. That Digimon is weaker than Omnimon, and is considered a fraud." She had been told this during their travels to GrimmFall, and while it was confusing at first, she got the gist of it.

Donnie blinked, but then got the message. "Oh! Now I get it! Omegamon is weaker than Omnimon and is considered a fake Royal Knight whereas Omnimon is stronger than Omegamon and is the real deal."

"Yes, that's right." Shannon confirmed.

Myotismon didn't like this. If this was indeed the Royal Knight himself, then he had a bit of a difficult battle on his hands. "Tell me, how did you escape confinement?"

Omnimon didn't even hesitate to attack in response. He swung his sword again, but the vampire-like Digimon just caught his blade in once hand. "You were never supposed to come into existence unless the circumstances were right, which was _never_ supposed to happen!" Myotismon growled out.

Here, Omnimon chuckled in return. "And yet, they did occur." He said before breaking the deadlock and landing in front of Shannon and Donnie.

"Donnie…get ready…" Shannon whispered. Donnie knew what to do and grabbed his flashlight/flare. "When I give the signal…"

"Right…" Donnie whispered back.

* * *

 **Archangel**

Leo smirked as he held out a three-fingered hand towards Athrun. Athrun stared for a moment before he took Leo's hand and was pulled to his feet. Turning to Nicol, Leo did the same for the younger male human.

He then turned to face Heero. "You see, you have no chance against those who have Semblances and Auras." Leo said as his clone faded in a puff of smoke.

The admiral frowned when he heard that. Having seen it first hand, the Enhanced knew the turtle Mobian had a point. He closed his eyes before sighing and opening them again, making eye contact with Leo. "So that's it." He said at last. "You think we can't handle this."

"No." Leo corrected him. "I'm saying you can't take on enemies that have Aura and Semblances. As you saw, your ranged weapons will be blocked by Aura, and Semblances are considered powers, powers which _you_ do not have. And close-range attacks won't work either."

Heero frowned even more at that. "So you're saying we won't last if we fight here."

"Yes." Leo replied. "Now do you understand?"

Yzak then spoke up. "So what? We just head back to our universe when it has been targeted by your own?!" He spat, making Leo look at him.

"Someone here has been attacking your universe?" The Mobian asked as Yzak growled.

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

Leo then looked at Heero. "Is that why you are here?"

A nod was his answer. "Yes, it is." Heero confirmed.

There was silence for a moment before Leo spoke again. "So, you come here from another universe, one that has been targeted by someone from my universe." Leo summarized. "And how does that tie in with Satyra?"

Heero and the rest of the unit looked at each other before the oldest person, General Allen, spoke up. "Satyra is causing chaos with their actions, and from what we know about the Grimm, they are drawn to areas with large concentrations of negative emotions. If Satyra attacks and causes issues with the relations between Faunus and humans, then more Grimm could appear." She replied.

"I see. So then you try to take out the issue at the source." Leo mused as the woman nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Leo then frowned again. "However, you are getting in over your heads here." The Mobian explained. "More than likely, Satyra has hidden their members, and what members do become known either have highly trained guards who can use Aura and Semblances, or they have been trained to high skill levels that only Class V Huntsmen and Huntresses can match."

The general frowned at that news. If that was the case, then perhaps it _was_ best they didn't get involved directly. But then that meant they could not take out Satyra directly like they had sworn to, and more Grimm would appear where the group launched their attacks.

"What is our course of action?" Heero asked. "Since this involves political ramifications, this up your area of expertise."

Looking down, she closed her eyes as she pondered their course of action. _'If we continue looking for Satyra's agents, and thus their leader, we may be getting targeted directly. And then, if we get attacked and thus killed, then who will be able to take out Sammael and his forces?'_ She thought. _'Yet if we don't continue down our current path and instead work to discredit Satyra, no one may listen to us if we go the route of a Faunus-supporting group and instead try to convince through words.'_

The team looked at her, waiting for her words. Leo was quick to note the entire unit seemed to be waiting, as if they knew what she would choose. _'However, actions prove to be louder than words, so, if we could have our teams in those cities counter Satyra agents, then it could show how serious we are in supporting Faunus rights, namely if we can take them out. In the short run, we may be seen as being heartless towards Faunus, but in the long-run, those groups made up of humans who support Faunus rights will make headway and bring down Satyra's support.'_ General Allen then opened her eyes and faced the unit before her. It was clear they wanted to hear what she had to say.

"We pull back from going after Satyra directly." General Allen replied at last. "But that does not mean we become a group like most who support Faunus rights." She added, confusing Leo now, but the rest of her unit got the gist of it.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as she looked at him directly.

"We do not become an organization that stages protests or asks for donations to send to politicians, nor do we become a lobbyist group trying to do the same thing." Allen explained at last. "You see, we have four teams around the nation, and since we know what to look for regarding terrorists, we can intervene in any attacks the group may try to launch…" She trailed off as her eyes became hard. "…by killing them before they can."

Leo was shocked. "But that would only bring support for the group _up_!" He protested.

"Yes, but most of the attacked happened on groups of humans who _supported_ Faunus rights." Athrun pointed out. "With that in mind, if the human-centric groups that support Faunus rights are _not_ attacked, then they make major headway in the fight against the group."

Leo looked down in thought before he perked up. "Wait…so seemingly random attacks actually were all connected?!" He asked in shock as Athrun gave a smirk.

"Yes." The other admiral replied.

General Allen then nodded. "There was indeed such a pattern." She continued. "So, by attacking the source of the attacks, namely the agents of Satyra, we can bring down the instances of attacks on such groups and organizations."

Looking down again, Leo had to admit, that had merit. He then frowned as he looked back up. "But this comes back to my point. You can't take on users of Aura and Semblances."

Allen frowned at that. And thus, there was the root of the problem. Leo had a point. They had _no_ means of taking down an Aura user so easily. _'Not unless…'_ She realized.

"We are all trained in sniping." Allen said, making Leo look back at her. "All we have to do is have our members on station in those cities attack with sniper rifles. One shot, one kill. And the agents would not know until it is too late."

"Faunus have enhanced hearing. They could hear the bullets, even with a silencer." Leo pointed out, making Allen groan.

"Is there _always_ going to be something you point out to discourage us?!" She hissed in exasperation.

Nicol was thinking hard when he had an idea. "I think I have an idea." He said, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Well? Let's hear it." Yzak said as he folded his arms.

Nicol had a smirk. "We send in a mole."

The answer was so simple, so obvious and dangerous, yet so sneaky and deceptive it was a viable option.

"So, we have to find a Faunus who does not believe in Faunus superiority to infiltrate the group, and thus send information back to us so we can act accordingly." Allen noted with a grin. "And then we can react."

* * *

 **Chicago**

Omnimon looked at Donnie. "NOW!" He shouted.

Donnie nodded and held out his flashlight/flare. The Mobian hit the button on the side and the device lit up in a bright flare, throwing the entire underground lair into bright light. Donnie and Shannon covered their eyes as Myotismon yelled in anger and pain at the light from behind the Royal Knight.

Taking that chance, Omnimon lunged forwards, his Grey Sword drawn out and back. He tried to swing his blade down, but Myotismon, despite being blinded by the bright flare, was able to hear his enemy and blocked with a _Crimson Lightning_ attack, morphed into a blood-red blade.

Omnimon didn't let that stop him though, as he kicked the vampire-like Digimon away from his own form before aiming with his Garuru Cannon and firing off three energy shots towards the evil virus-type.

While one shot went wide and missed, the last two made contact and threw Myotismon through a hole in the wall as a result. As the light of the flare died down, Omnimon ran to the hole, only to see Myotismon was fleeing.

Shannon and Donnie managed to meet up with the Royal Knight, but could only see the fleeing form of the vampire-like Digimon.

"Are you going to chase him down?" Donnie asked as he looked at the Digimon next to him.

"No." Omnimon said. "Besides, I have a feeling he will be encountered again."

Shannon gave a look to him. "Okay…"

* * *

 **Archangel**

Leo then looked at General Allen. "Are you insane? Do you _not_ understand what I am trying to say?"

"Oh, we understand now." She assured him. "We can't take them on directly. So we have a few options to counter that. One, we could do a mole." She then looked back at Nicol. " _But_ , we will not do that. Two, we can just stay low and let information come to _us_. Once we know who the members are, if they get revealed, then we can sneak into their homes or something of that nature and expose them." The general then gave out her grin again. "And _that_ one we will do."

She then looked to Nicol. "Is that alright with you?"

Nicol just blinked before he smirked as he looked down and closed his eyes. "Sounds about right."

Thus, it was decided.

* * *

 **Myotismon flees Chicago, meaning while the mission to kill him fails, the secondary objective is completed, and Leo fights Zero Squad and wins. The unit comes up with a new plan to take on Satyra, and it has merit, but what about the Legendary Warriors? What awaits with them? Read on to find out~! :3**


	46. Arc III: Visions and Villains

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 _ **(**_ _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** _ **(**_ _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** _ **(**_ _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** _ **(**_ _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** _ **(**_ _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** _ **(**_ _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** _ **(**_ _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** _ **(**_ _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** _ **(**_ _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** _ **(**_ _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** _ **(**_ _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** _ **(**_ _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** _ **(**_ _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** _ **(**_ _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, the white legged ship, only to zoom in on one of the wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** _ **(**_ _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** _ **(**_ _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** _ **(**_ _A white ship with what could only be described as legs is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** _ **(**_ _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** _ **(**_ _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** _ **(**_ _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** _ **(**_ _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** _ **(**_ _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** _ **(**_ _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** _ **(**_ _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** _ **(**_ _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** _ **(**_ _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** _ **(**_ _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** _ **(**_ _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** _ **(**_ _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** _ **(**_ _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** _ **(**_ _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Genetic abilities_

 _Genetics can make up everything alive. But in some realities, genetics can grant unusual abilities. This is the case for Dimension O-000, as they have what can only be described as genetic abilities, or abilities that are ingrained in their genes._

 _These abilities are the SEED and STAR Factors, as well as Newtype abilities. The SEED and STAR Factors increase a user's accuracy, reaction and response time, and precision as well as grant them the ability to see patterns otherwise missed by those without the SEED and STAR Factors. Meanwhile, the Newtype abilities range from heightened spatial awareness to things like reading an opponent's intentions in battle mentally, or even outright telepathic skills. The most common skills are the ability to use remote weapons called DRAGOONs, heightened spatial awareness, and reading an opponent's intentions in battle mentally._

 _In GF-007, these genetic abilities translate to Aura and a Semblance. Although there are those who do not have a Semblance, but do have an Aura. These people are called the Semblanceless, meaning they do not have the genetic skill to unlock their Semblance. But to make up for the lack of such a power, a Semblanceless person will have Aura reserves twice that of a person who has a Semblance._

* * *

"A skill can be as innate as one wants to make it. Some humans have a natural tendency to incline towards certain skills that come to them naturally." TOM said as he closed the Genetic abilities file. "But some people do not have such a luxury and have to work extra hard at keeping up with their peers."

He then pushed a button that showed two metallic beings, combining into one. "Take these two mechs. They have a unique ability that is encoded into their systems, and yet others who have the same ability have had to undergo modifications to do this same combination technique."

TOM then faced the camera. "So, what comes naturally to you? Do others dislike you for it? Do they feel envious? And do you feel envious of someone else who can do something you have trouble with?" He then tented his fingers. "Because envy can become jealousy, and that can become hate. And hate can breed more hate. So, don't feel jealous of others who can do something you can't. They can't help it. Instead, support them, and give them encouragement. Who knows? You just might get that as well one day."

* * *

 _Primarchial Defender_

Saber Convoy looked out at space, seeing the debris from the Space Race still lingering around. Not to mention other things like the remains of a few ships.

In fact, he was investigating one such ship. It was the remains of a ship similar to the one they had first seen upon arriving in this dimension, and he was curious to see what secrets it held inside. Saber Convoy opened the main hatch, only to see it was too small for him to slip inside without destroying the ship's halls. Growling to himself, he disconnected from his main body and out came the smaller, human-sized component called the Brain Master. In this form, he was more than able to go where most of his kind could not.

His main robot form had turned into its jet form, and was now attached to the ship's sides. Saber, as his smallest form was known, floated in, a small, hand-held weapon drawn at the ready. His optics, a blue color in this form, roved over the ship's halls, seeing the shattered remains of what had to be energy-based beings. But what stood out to him was the fact that these beings all had stones on their persons, and those stones were mostly shattered.

Saber made his way to where the bridge had to be, and as soon as he found it, he saw the main door was blown open. He floated in and saw what had to be the crew in the bridge itself. Looking around, Saber's optics saw a console that looked like it was still functional, but barely. No doubt it was running on back-up power, he mused as he drifted over.

Once at the console, his fingers flew over the keys, hoping to get some kind of understanding as to what language was used. His translation software and programming kicked in, running a comparison to his own language as well as that of Earth's. However, there was no translation that could be come across, as even though he had countless languages from many different civilizations installed, none of them matched this one.

The Supreme Commander sighed when he realized the translation was useless. _"Well, sir?"_ Ratchet asked over the com-line. _"Any luck?"_

"Negative, Ratchet." Saber replied at last. "The language is one that even _I_ don't understand."

" _Well, to be fair, you_ were _offline for a thousand Earth years."_ Ironhide pointed out. _"So, it makes sense you wouldn't understand it."_

"Don't go there, Ironhide." The Convoy growled, but he knew his weapons expert was right. He _had_ been missing for a long time.

He was about to close down the console when he caught sight of something else. It was a tablet of some kind, and it appeared to still be functional. Saber Convoy floated over to it and grabbed the tablet. Looking it over, it seemed to be locked, but moving his finger on the screen revealed it could be opened without a code. Although it required an energy signature of some kind to access certain things on it, the rest seemed to be open for review.

"Ratchet, this is Saber. I appear to have found something of value." Saber Convoy reported.

" _What is it, then?"_ The head medic asked.

"Some kind of tablet." The commander replied. "It's open for review, but there are some features that are locked."

" _Then bring it back onboard!"_ Ratchet snapped. _"It could give us an idea of what this ship we found is!"_

Saber just sighed, albeit with a smile. "You know I am well aware of what to do." He said as he drifted towards where his main body was in its jet mode, tablet in hand. Entering the cockpit of his main body, Saber then took the controls and began to fly back to the ship. Once a decent distance away, he wound up returning to his regular body by transforming and his human-sized Brain Master form was now back in place in the chest where it was supposed to be.

Entering the _Primarchial Defender_ , Saber Convoy was greeted by Ratchet. "Well, is that the tablet?" He asked as the mech brought it out of storage. It was tiny compared to their size, but that would change once they had its data on the ship's computer.

"It is." Saber Convoy replied as Ratchet took it.

"I'll get Jazz started on the download and translation." Ratchet said as he then walked off, using his magnets to hold himself to the floor. Saber Convoy sighed before he drifted into where the artificial gravity was active on the ship.

Ironhide was waiting for him. "Anything unusual?"

"Just the beings on that ship had gems on their persons that were shattered and cracked." Saber Convoy replied as he walked to where the windows were. The stars of space glistened without any changes that could be discerned. "And all were deceased."

"So you think some kind of battle took place here?" The black mech asked as his commander nodded.

"I do." Saber replied at last. "And there were lots of combatants involved."

Looking out at the ship again, Saber frowned to himself. _'But just_ who _were those combatants…?'_ He mused to himself. _'That is what we need to know…'_

* * *

 **Chicago**

Omnimon, Shannon, and Donnie were now headed back to GrimmFall to report to Mayor Sebben about the mission's status. "So, was the mission a success or a failure?" Shannon asked as the Royal Knight looked back at her.

"While we did not delete Myotismon, we did drive him away from the city." Omnimon replied. "As such, the mission would be labeled a success…for the time being anyway."

"So we will need to go after him again?" Donnie asked.

"Down the road, yes. But given he was not expecting me, that could be for a while yet." The Grimm Slayer noted.

Shannon took out her phone. "Well, I think we can report to Mayor Sebben that the mission was a success using my phone."

Omnimon and Donnie looked at her. "You really are prepared." Donnie noted as a joke.

Shannon gave a fake glare. "Ha ha. Very funny, turtle boy." She shot back, with a smile on her face of course.

"Children!" Omnimon chided, although he chuckled as well. The threesome burst out laughing before they knew it.

Shannon calmed down before dialing the mayor's number. _"Hello?"_ Mayor Sebben asked.

"Hey. It's Shannon." Shannon replied. "Donnie, Omni, and I are headed back."

" _Ah, and what of the mission?"_ The mayor asked now.

"Well…while we didn't _exactly_ get rid of Myotismon…we _did_ drive him from the city." She reported at last.

" _So he is still out there then…"_ Mayor Sebben mused grimly.

Omnimon gave a nod. "Yes, and although the threat was not eliminated as I had thought we would, at least he is no longer threatening others."

" _That is all I ask."_ Mayor Sebben assured the trio.

* * *

 _Archangel_

On the famed 'White Legend', Leo was standing against the wall while he watched the elite Zero Squadron assemble in the pilot briefing room. Earlier, he had been shocked they knew of Sammael, but when it was revealed they had done research and recorded data from the history books their infiltration teams had read, he had been impressed.

But now it was time for their lecture on Sammael. All members were soon in the room, save for the eight still out in the field.

"I see all of you are here." He noted as Rear Admiral Joule just grunted.

"Let's just get this over with." The silver-haired human replied.

Leo nodded before the main screen came down. The lights went dark and the screen lit up, showing an image of a red-haired human with black sclera and glowing red irises. His skin was pale with the black and purple veins that signified the status of a Fallen.

"This…is an image of Sammael." Leo began. "And some claim he is the first ever Fallen."

Nicol raised a hand. "And just what _is_ a Fallen?"

Leo looked to the green-haired human before him. "That is a good question." He said. "I am surprised you don't know, given all the information you gathered."

"Well, the teams didn't exactly read through _all_ the books yet…" Athrun admitted.

That was a valid point, Leo noted. "Makes sense. Anyway, a Fallen is a human who has been infused with what is known as the Dark Substance. It is what makes up Grimm, and is _very_ deadly to anything organic."

At once, the air in the room seemed to change as Admiral Yuy's voice took on an icy tone. "So…you're saying that _humans_ are these Fallen?" He growled out.

"Yes, but also Mobians and Faunus, although the former is rarer than the latter." Leo replied as he looked at the admiral. "Anyway, back on topic. A Fallen is _very_ dangerous, and Sammael is considered _the_ Fallen to avoid." He continued as he looked at the elite unit again.

"And _how_ is he _the_ Fallen to avoid?" Rear Admiral Joule asked with a scoff.

Leo brought up an image of a man who looked buff, and wore an outfit that could be called the American Spirit outfit. It was an image of Uncle Sam, General Allen realized. "That's the image of a major symbol of America, Uncle Sam."

"Yes." Leo replied as he looked at her now. "But here, Uncle Sam was a real person."

That stunned the Americans in the room. "HAH?!" Tao, Liz, Derek, Hela, Brett, and General Allen all exclaimed.

"I take it in your universe he is not real?" Leo asked, noting their surprise.

"That's right." Derek said. "But to hear he is a real person _here_? Wow." He added as he shook his head.

" _Was_ a real person." Leo corrected. "It was Sammael who killed him."

General Allen narrowed her eyes at this. "So? How does that prove Sammael is a threat too big for even us?"

"Uncle Sam was considered _the_ strongest hero in the world in his time." Leo explained. "The source of his powers is a spirit that was created as a defense for America here. It is invoked, or transferred, to a host using the Declaration of Independence as the source. Any new successor has to sign the declaration to get the spirit. In addition, they are considered _the_ most powerful in the world because of the power of this spirit."

General Allen caught on quickly. "And Sammael _killed_ Uncle Sam…?" She whispered.

"Yes." Leo replied. "If that is possible, then what chance would _you_ guys, who have no Aura or Semblances, stand?"

To hear those words sent chills running down the spines of the unit's members. Even Rear Admiral Joule looked uneasy, and he was one of the few members who was hard to scare in any meaningful way.

"In that case, we will have to keep as low a profile as possible." Admiral Yuy noted. "And that means we can't go after Satyra, because if we do, then we risk Sammael knowing about us."

Leo looked at him in a serious manner. "Sammael has certain Grimm, called Seers, that can observe the world around him." The turtle Mobian said, surprising the unit.

"Oh, great…" Dearka moaned. "Don't tell me we can't surface anymore…"

"Sammael doesn't use his Seers very often." Leo assured the pilot. "But he does observe areas that are of interest."

Heero looked to Leo. "And what of our area?" He asked as the Mobain glanced back at him. "Is Sammael using one of his Seers in this area right now?"

"Not as far as I can sense." Leo replied. "Although, that could change if you do anything that catches his eye a third time."

Athrun caught that. "A _third_ time?"

"Yes." Leo confirmed. "When you fought that Mummeist Grimm. That was one of his better Grimm, so the fact you defeated it most likely caught his attention."

"What?!" The unit all exclaimed at once.

Off against the wall, Commander Mu la Flaga groaned. "Great…and here I thought we were unnoticed here after all our precautions…"

"Even the best can make mistakes." Athrun pointed out.

"No one, not even a ninja, can disappear completely." Leo added. "Although it is possible to make the trail almost impossible to follow, there will always be a small trail that can be picked up on."

Heero looked down as he frowned to himself. Was it truly impossible to avoid confronting this Sammael if he already knew of their existence? If it was, then how could he ensure his unit survived…?

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Akira and Flay made their way into sight of where there was a burned down salon. Looking at it, the Coordinator frowned to himself. How was it that they had missed seeing that place ablaze?

Recalling how the fire was 'mysterious' according to the papers, Akira wondered if he and Flay should investigate. As it stood, things were now getting more intense because their overall mission of tracking down Satyra's leader had been called off by Admiral Yuy.

"What should we do now?" Flay asked as she looked at her Coordinator teammate. Aki' looked back at her and made to speak when both jumped as they heard an unfamiliar voice. It was deep, cultured, and male.

"And what do we have here?" The voice asked as both pilots whirled around, only to see a cat Mobian that had beady purple irises staring back at them.

* * *

Katz, having returned to GrimmFall after meeting with Sammael, hadn't expected to see two humans eyeing the former salon he had once run. Maybe one of them knew where the Fire Elemental was, he mused to himself.

The black-haired human backed up, a hard look in his green eyes while the redhead looked nervous, but she too had a hard look in her eyes as well.

"What do you want?" The black-haired male asked as the cat Mobian chuckled.

"I merely wish for some information." Katz replied.

* * *

Hearing the Mobian wanted information, Aki' tensed as he gritted his teeth. "What kind of information?"

"Just where the Fire Elemental is." The Mobian replied.

Flay and Aki' both gained confused looks. "Fire Elemental?" They both asked as one. That surprised the Mobain it seemed, for it showed on his face briefly before it faded quickly.

"I see you don't know what I am talking about then." The Mobian said as he shook his head. "How tragic."

Looking up, the Mobian's eyes seemed to glow a bit, but Aki' didn't back down. Or so it seemed. Then, he felt a bit funny, like something was trying to get into his mind and make him see his worst fears. Acting quickly, Aki' focused on the feeling of fury and his SEED exploded in his mind's eye, causing them to glaze over and the pupils to contract down to nothing but pinpricks. The Mobian then backed up as he grasped at his head briefly. The SEED went dormant again as the human closed his eyes, only to open them again. "What? Cat got your tongue?" He joked with a grim smirk.

* * *

Katz didn't know what it was, but somehow this human had been able to counter his Semblance before it could get to him. Deciding to hold off on using it again, the Mobian ran at the human, who got into a fighting stance. He threw a punch towards the human, but the male just dodged and blocked with an arm. While Katz looked skinny and weak, as a Mobian, his strength was still greater than that of a human. Many Huntsmen and Huntresses had learned that the hard way, as his record clearly showed.

But to his surprise, _this_ human was not only able to counter his moves and prevent his Semblance from being used on his mind, the male human was also able to _match_ his strength! Katz growled to himself. "You're strong for a human." He noted.

"Shows what you know." The human countered before launching into a round kick. Katz barely ducked the blow and scratched at the human's leg. However, he only got the male human's pant leg, not flesh and blood like he had been hoping. Katz then attempted to hit the human's groin area, but instead got another kick coming at him, and this one made contact. The Mobian went staggering back as the human turned to face him again.

* * *

Aki' grunted as he faced down the cat Mobian, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew he had to be careful, as he had _no_ idea as to what this Mobian had as a…Semblance was it? _'Yeah, Semblance.'_ He thought. He had to be careful because he didn't know what this Mobian had for his Semblance. As it was, using physical strength was his best bet. However, the Coordinator was thrown for a loop when he saw this black - aura was it? – slither out from the Mobian's body. It surrounded the Mobian, and then Aki' knew he was in trouble.

' _Crap!'_ The pilot thought to himself. _'If that is an Aura, then I'm in some deep shit…'_

"Not bad for a human." The Mobian purred. "But how will you last now when I have my Aura to defend me?"

Flay looked uneasy, as did Aki'. "Um…Alex…I think we had best run!" She squeaked out, using his code name.

"Right behind you, Fiona…" He murmured back before both turned and ran for cover. The Mobian chuckled as he then gave chase.

Akira and Flay ran as fast as they could, and given their training, that was _fast_. In Aki's case, his genetic enhancements were giving him an edge as well, not that it mattered much anyway. He looked back, only to see the cat Mobian still chasing them.

"Damn it!" Aki' hissed as he looked ahead again. "This guy's still on our tail!"

Looking around frantically, Flay then saw a possible place to escape. "There!" She exclaimed, pointing at where there was a large building that had a J and F on the front while there was an American Flag outside it.

The two ran into the building, the doors opening to let them in before they closed behind the two pilots. The cat Mobian was forced to stop a distance away from the building as Aki' looked back outside. A scowl was on the Mobian's face before he turned and walked off, leaving both elite soldiers inside and safe.

Flay slumped back against the glass of the lobby, panting heavily. "He's gone…" She sighed at last.

"Yeah…" Aki' agreed as he too fell to his rump, tired as well although not to the extent the female Natural was. Aki' then looked at Flay. "What do you think that Mobian wanted with us?"

"Who knows?" Flay said. "I'm just glad we survived him…"

The Coordinator nodded. "Yeah, me too." He agreed with a few nods of his head. "As it is, we wouldn't have stood a chance with his Aura active. We only have so much ammo."

"Not to mention his Semblance thing." Flay pointed out. "We have no idea what it even _is._ "

"I know." Aki' growled out. "Even though we are part of a spec-ops unit, and the best one in our universe at that, here we are _completely_ out of our element! We don't even have Auras or Semblances of our own!"

Looking down at his hands, the black-haired Coordinator frowned as he clenched them. "We have no idea on how to proceed here. We're literally flying blind in this case."

Getting to his feet, Aki' looked at Flay again. "C'mon. We can't stay here."

"Where can we go?" Flay asked as she stood up beside him. "I mean, that Mobian may be watching here to see if we leave."

Aki' gave her a smirk. "Who said we had to leave out looking like normal folks here?" He asked as he pointed at his backpack.

Realizing what he meant, the redhead grinned.

* * *

Katz watched the entrance of the Justice Friends HQ for any sign of the two humans leaving, but after an hour of waiting, there was no sign of them. Instead, he saw what had to be the 'faceless ones', as they were becoming known, emerge from the entrance. Or was it through the glass?

He cocked an eyebrow at seeing the two 'faceless ones', but paid them no mind since they seemed to be only ghosts. Katz returned to his vigil, unaware that his quarry had slipped out beneath his nose, literally in this case.

* * *

Flay giggled, face unseen by the cat Mobian. _"He didn't even see us!"_

" _Oh, he saw us alright."_ Aki' noted, but a grin could be heard in his voice. _"He just didn't_ see _us, if you know what I mean."_

What the Coordinator meant was that the Mobian had not seen their faces due to their helmets obscuring any visual due to the dark-grey glass faceplate. And because of that, they had managed to slip out as the 'faceless ones'.

" _Don't worry, I do."_ Flay snickered. She could just imagine Aki's golden eyes alight with amusement at the fact they had managed to avoid the cat Mobian through such a simple means.

" _Still, we will have to be careful."_ Aki' said as his playful tine faded and became serious. _"If we are out and about with that cat Mobian out here, we will have to wear our flight suits to avoid being recognized."_

" _No duh!"_ Flay agreed.

The two managed to get back to the hotel, only to enter through the balcony door, having scaled the wall using their gecko-like boots. Flay reached up and removed her helmet and 'Snoopy' cap, Aki' doing the same thing. Her red hair fell out of its bun as his black hair fell free behind his back.

"Never imagined we would have to don our flight suits just to avoid being seen." Aki' said as Flay nodded.

"Yeah…" She murmured before silence fell upon the two of them.

* * *

 **Archangel**

That night, Admiral Yuy stood in the hallway, watching the fish swim by while he was inside, wearing his pajamas.

Leo walked up to him, making sure the admiral heard his footsteps so as to not spook or startle the human. "Something on your mind?"

"You could say that." Heero replied at last.

"What is it, then?" The Mobian asked as he joined the Enhanced in looking out at the underwater world that sat outside their ship's hull.

There was silence for a moment before Heero finally spoke. "How can we avoid confronting Sammael?" He asked at last. "And if we can't…how can I make sure my team stays alive…?" It was clear this was bothering the man greatly, Leo noted.

"You can't avoid him completely." Leo said. _"But_ …you _can_ make sure he doesn't learn of you guys so easily."

Heero looked back at Leo in surprise. "So, you're saying we don't use our machines unless there is _no_ other option?"

"Correct." Leo replied. "But it's not like he can see inside the cockpits when they are closed, right?"

Heero looked down, noting that Leo had a point. As long as they followed those two rules, no using the Gundams unless no other options existed and keeping the cockpits shut while using their flight suits, then they had a decent chance of their identities not being found out.

He smiled as he looked up at Leo. "Thanks." Leo just gave a smile back and a thumbs up.

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Major Glory looked over the security footage from that day, having noted two civilians had been chased by Katz earlier, only for the serial killer to leave and not pursue them further. However, it was their conversation after reaching safety that got his attention.

" _He's gone…"_ The redhead's image sighed at last as she slumped back against the glass of the lobby, panting heavily

" _Yeah…"_ The black-haired man's image agreed as he too fell to his rump, tired as well although not to the extent the redhead was. His then looked at redhead's image. " _What do you think that Mobian wanted with us?"_

" _Who knows?"_ The redhead's image said. _"I'm just glad we survived him…"_

The black-haired man's image nodded. _"Yeah, me too."_ He agreed with a few nods of his head. _"As it is, we wouldn't have stood a chance with his Aura active. We only have so much ammo."_

" _Not to mention his Semblance thing."_ The redhead's image pointed out. _"We have no idea what it even_ is _."_

" _I know."_ The black-haired man's image growled out. _"Even though we are part of a spec-ops unit, and the best one in our universe at that, here we are_ completely _out of our element! We don't even have Auras or Semblances of our own!"_

Looking down at his hands, the black-haired man's image frowned as he clenched them. _"We have no idea on how to proceed here. We're literally flying blind in this case."_

Getting to his feet, the black-haired man's image looked at redhead's image again. _"C'mon. We can't stay here."_

" _Where can we go?"_ The redhead's image asked as her image stood up beside the black-haired man's image. " _I mean, that Mobian may be watching here to see if we leave."_

The black-haired man's image gave the redhead's image a smirk. _"Who said we had to leave out looking like normal folks here?"_ His image asked as it pointed at the backpack.

Realizing what the black-haired man's image meant, the redhead's image grinned.

As Major Glory closed down the screen, he had to wonder if those two were from another universe that Van Kleiss was after. It seemed possible, and yet, what universe lacked people or inhabitants without powers?

Just then, the door opened and he looked back. It was Tikki Torch. "What's got your attention?" He asked as the symbol of peace looked back at the images again.

"I believe we were just visited by two newcomers." The major rumbled to his fellow hero. "And they are not from our universe, just like the two Digimon with us currently."

Tikki Torch was surprised. "Are you sure?"

Major Glory nodded. "Yes, but what gets me is that these two, in the recording I just watched, mentioned they were part of a special operations unit."

"So, they have military training then?" The Class V Huntsman asked as he got a nod in return.

"Yes, it would seem so." Major Glory agreed. He then brought up the image of the two walking into a closet, only for two beings wearing white and lacking faces to emerge instead of the two humans who had entered beforehand.

Tikki Torch looked surprised. "Hold on. I thought two humans entered that closet. How could they just disappear? And who, and _what_ , are those things?"

Major Glory looked back at Tikki Torch. "I have reason to suspect those two 'beings' are in fact the two soldiers that entered the closet. "

A whistle escaped the tiki-themed hero. "Wow. If that is the case, then hiding their faces definitely makes it harder to track them down to find out how they got here."

"Yes." The symbol of peace agreed.

* * *

" _And it would seem they are quite adept at avoiding being found."_ The major said as it showed the white ship, the _Archangel_ , below the waves with its golden symbol on the side.

Inside the ship, Heero sat at his desk as he typed away at a document on his computer. On it sat notes that he was currently getting sorted out, and some of it was about Sammael and the other Fallen.

His dark blue eyes were narrowed as he typed up more information, namely about Sammael's origins. Many of the books that had been read and scanned for documentation had been written by leading authorities on the subject, namely the famed 'Secret Saturdays' if what he read about them was correct.

"So…Sammael's origins are sketchy at best, but if what is mentioned is true, then he was around during this Forgotten Age…" Heero mused. "And if that's the case, then…"

Already a plan was running through his mind. If they couldn't deal with Satyra or take the fight to the Grimm and Fallen themselves, then maybe they could help the fight in another way. His thoughtful face faded to a frown as the admiral realized that his unit would have to, once again, do something that was out of their comfort zone, namely go digging at ruins. Yes, the elite military unit that was so skilled in battle would have to become mundane archeologists if they wanted to get any headway in the fight against the Grimm.

Heero sighed as he leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his brown hair. _'Well, if we can't fight, and we can't take on Satyra, then we have no choice but to do this instead.'_ He mused at last. _'However, if push comes to shove, we_ should _be able to fight against any Grimm that come after us, given how we have our machines with us this time.'_

Just as he thought that, the admiral snorted to himself. While it _was_ true they had their Gundams with them now, there _were_ a few limitations that were in place. And one of those limitations was the fact that the unit was not allowed to use their main weapons unless the 'Magnum Command' was given. Names for the Buster Magnum rifle that Wing Zero used, it was a command that stated that, unless the Secretary General of the UEN gave direct permission to fire it at full power, the Twin Buster Rifle function of the Buster Magnum was not to reach 100 percent of its power. The Buster Magnum mode went up to only 20%, and to exceed that required overriding the limitation program. If it was overridden, then the Secretary General had the authority to punish the unit accordingly. However, that had not occurred because the power level had not reached 100%. This command could also extend to the other weapons of the unit, namely the GN Rail Cannon of another ship, and the positron weapons of the ships of the unit.

As such, without the command, Zero Squadron was limited in what weapons they could use to fight the Grimm. But it didn't really matter, because in the end, their ordinary weapons worked just as well.

' _But if we fight a Dragon Grimm,_ then _it gets a bit sketchy…'_ Heero thought before he closed down the notes and stood up. It was time to address his unit about their plan of action.

* * *

 _Archangel briefing room_

Leo and the rest of Zero Squad sat around as Admiral Yuy walked in. He had called an emergency meeting, and now it was time to address the situation.

"Okay, now that we are all here, we can get started." Heero said as he brought up the notes he had been working on. "Basically put, against the Fallen we have all heard of, and the Grimm, we don't stand a chance."

His blunt statement made the unit's members wince. "However, with that in mind, there _is_ a way we can help in this fight." Heero continued, making Liz perk up.

"So, what are you saying?" She asked.

"I'm saying we don't have to get involved in combat to make a difference." Heero explained. "Basically, we look to the past as we head towards the future."

"Huh?!" Liz was confused before General Allen spoke up.

"What Heero means is we learn from the past." She clarified. "Basically, all of our answers lie in the past, as in, hidden inside ruins, right?" She added as she looked at the admiral.

"Yes." Heero replied.

Leo then got the idea. "So, you guys are going to go poking around for ruins from the Forgotten Age?"

"Yes." Admiral Yuy said. "If what we know, from the information we have gathered so far, is correct, then some of, if not most of, our answers are there."

Captain Ramius frowned at that. "But then that means we will have to risk leaving the water and take the chance at being exposed."

Heero looked at her. "Yes, but this is where we can do something to prevent that." He said as he then glanced at Commander White. "And we have one ship that can avoid getting spotted, no matter what."

Commander White's eyes went wide as she realized what her superior was getting at. "You mean…?" She whispered.

"Yes. We are using your ship for this mission." Heero replied.

The team knew what he meant. It was time for the second of the famed ships to make its appearance…

* * *

 _A new force is involved in the battle against the Grimm and Fallen now._

 _ **(**_ _Shows the golden emblem of Zero Squadron_ _ **)**_

 _Out of many futures, only one is the future of peace_

 _ **(**_ _The Earth is shown with Faunus, Mobians, and humans living on it with one notable difference: there are no Grimm or Fallen_ _ **)**_

 _How can this team influence the future? And are they truly the ones to find out the secret behind Sammael's origins?_

 _ **(**_ _Colonies in space are shown above a planet Earth that has three orbital elevators rising from its surface, a large asteroid floating in Earth orbit as well_ _ **)**_

 _A future that is deemed impossible to achieve, is now looming a bit closer on the horizon…_

* * *

 **New York sewers**

Master Splinter perked up as his Crystal Vision Ball flared. He stood up and walked over to it, only to see something he never expected just on the horizon.

Images showed up, showing the white legged ship, and then the 'War Men', followed by a golden emblem that had appeared with the announcement to Satyra once before. Then, more images came into view, this time showing a shimmering outline of another ship, and then a glowing crystal that looked like a Dust crystal, but brighter and more potent in energy output, followed by the appearance of a winged 'War Man', wielding twin guns, one per hand, and finally the image of a seed-like object falling and exploding with a red vertical ring around it, the object white in color.

The images faded as the glow died off, leaving Master Splinter confused as to how this tied into what was going on. Then, once more, the ball flared, showing images of the genetics of a Fallen.

The ball went dark again, making the rat Mobian ponder this new information. What did this mean…?

* * *

 **Zero Squadron prepares for a new mission just as Master Splinter gets a vision from his Crystal Vision Ball. What awaits now? Read on to find out~! :3**

 **Note: There will be a GrimmFall Movie from me about Agunimon and his quest to regain his most powerful evolution. I hope you will all read it, as it will be on this very site as well. :3**


	47. Arc III: Searching the Past

**Here is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 _ **(**_ _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** _ **(**_ _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** _ **(**_ _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** _ **(**_ _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** _ **(**_ _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** _ **(**_ _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** _ **(**_ _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** _ **(**_ _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** _ **(**_ _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** _ **(**_ _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** _ **(**_ _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** _ **(**_ _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** _ **(**_ _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** _ **(**_ _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, an unseen ship, only to zoom in on one of the outlined wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** _ **(**_ _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** _ **(**_ _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** _ **(**_ _An unseen ship with what could only be described as a shadowy outline is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** _ **(**_ _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** _ **(**_ _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** _ **(**_ _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** _ **(**_ _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** _ **(**_ _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** _ **(**_ _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** _ **(**_ _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** _ **(**_ _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** _ **(**_ _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** _ **(**_ _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** _ **(**_ _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** _ **(**_ _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** _ **(**_ _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** _ **(**_ _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Special Operations_

 _Known as spec-ops, special operations groups are considered the elite of the elite, the best of the best. This is due, in part, to their intense selection and training process. And Zero Squadron is no different. Most special operations groups, as their name implies, are used in special operations, or clandestine missions that are supposed to be off the record. In a twist though, Zero Squadron, in their home dimension, is actually_ known of _. This is in part due to secret government groups, and secret societies in general, trying to run the world throughout its history; the most notorious was LOGOs, also called the military industrial complex, or MIC for short._

 _It is because of these groups operating in secrecy that Zero Squadron, despite being a special operations unit, decided to take a radical approach and have their information, and their mission record, put out in public. Despite many special operations groups protesting the idea, the elite squadron did it anyway, and with their most clandestine missions revealed, it showed the unit was serious. In fact,_ because _their most top-secret missions were out there, it forced the nations that had members in the unit to come clean about those missions, and thus, changed how the governments of the world operated forever._ _As Zero Squad consistently updates the mission record of their members whenever a mission is completed, it makes the governments of the nations they live in come out with the mission details as well._

 _This policy of honesty and being open has brought about changes, and while they might not be seen as good often, the fact the governments are forced to be honest with what missions are top-secret and vice versa has led to fewer conspiracy theories and has also led to, of all things, a drop in crime. With this new policy of being honest with the populace, the governments of each nation have begun to see changes, with those who authorized horrible acts being voted out of office and new officials sworn in. In one case, the government of a nation was overthrown in a coup, but Zero Squad was sent to ensure the new government would not become tyrannical._

 _Regardless of their policy of honesty and openness, the fact remains that Zero Squadron is still a special operations unit, meaning that in war, they should_ always _be feared._

* * *

"Honesty can be a good thing in many cases." TOM said as he closed the Special Operations file. "However, in the case of national security, is it always best to be honest?" He then pushed a button and up came the image of Zero Squadron's emblem. "In the case of these guys, since they are a group under the command of the United Earth Nations in their universe, it is. Why? Because they only answer to the planetary government." TOM then leaned back and looked at the camera(you).

"If national security is at risk, and someone told you to not reveal it, would you? What if the lives of everyone you cared about hinged on your decision? If you told, they would be saved, but then you would be targeted by a terrorist group. If you didn't tell, they would die, but you would be safe. Which would you choose?" TOM asked as he then pressed a button on his left armrest. "Because in this case, only you can make that choice."

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

The _Archangel_ jumped into their universe in a flash of light. Onboard was the elite unit Zero Squad, but they also had a guest with them, Leonardo, a turtle Mobian.

Admiral Yuy could see the Nexus Federation colonies coming into view, with the famed _Minerva_ coming out to greet them. _"_ Archangel _, this is the_ Minerva _. We will escort you to the Nexus Federation colony of Maius Four."_

"Roger that, _Minerva_." Heero replied. The white ship proceeded to head into the colony's main hanger, right behind the red and black ship. Leo was in awe as he took in the sight of the colonies before him. They were shaped like hour glasses, but with antenna and mirrors that were extending out from the middle point of each colony. Other colonies were more practically built, being O' Neil cylinders or even the newly built ring colonies. Leo could see the ship was being taken to the colony called Maius Four, and it was located in the Maius City cluster, the fifth group in. Said colony was the fourth one in the group from what he could see as well.

"Wow..." The Mobian murmured as the ships finally entered the hanger area. At once, Admiral Yuy frowned to himself. With so many people around, they had a problem regarding their guest.

Looking to the turtle Mobian, the human spoke. "Can you find a way to avoid getting spotted?" He asked as Leo looked at him.

"You're talking to a ninja." Leo said at once. "But I can't go with you to find your other ship, so I may get lost."

Here, Heero smirked. "Just look for the bay with flashing lights. The ship might be unseen, but the lights point the way."

Confused, Leo was not sure what to make of the hint, but figured it had to be a way to find the ship in question.

As soon as the _Archangel_ docked, the unit that was still there drifted out as the pilots headed to their machines to move them to said ship. Leo made sure he hung onto the back of one of the machines, staying out of sight as the machine, the Dynames, walked to the bay in question. He was hiding under the shoulder armor that hung down, which was an ideal hiding spot for a ninja like himself.

Peering out, Leo felt his eyes widen as he saw the interior of a ship's hanger, but from _nowhere_! Narrowing his eyes, the turtle Mobian was able to focus his vision _just enough_ to be able to see the outline of another ship, although it was difficult to see even by Mobian standards. And that was saying something since he was also trained as a full-fledged ninja to boot. Looking ahead of the Dynames, Leo could see where it was about to dock on the ship. Perhaps now was the time to get off...?

Looking up, Admiral Yuy could see the Mobian jump out of his hiding spot and onto one of the catwalks before sliding down to meet up with the admiral himself.

"So you made it." The admiral noted, making it clear that he had not doubted the Mobian's abilities at all.

"Yeah." Leo said. "But I will admit, seeing a ship covered in armor that makes _invisible_ is _not_ what I was expecting to encounter here."

Admiral Yuy chuckled here. "Consider it but one of the many surprises we have here." He said with some amusement in his voice.

The crew of the invisible ship was quite surprised to see the Mobian, but considering what unit they were a part of, they had been briefed on the situation, so it was not as much of a shock as it would be if they were unprepared. Aside from a few pointing Leonardo out, the crew left him alone for the most part, much to Admiral Yuy's silent relief. It would have been _bad_ if his unit had been forced to take action against their fellow members.

Looking around, Leo was quick to note the unusual hair and eye colors of some of the crew while others lacked such things. "What's with the unusual hair and eye colors?" He asked as Admiral Yuy looked back at him.

"Remember how we explained that some of our people are enhanced here?" The admiral asked as Leo nodded. He remembered that conversation clearly. "Well, some of those genetic modifications include altering the hair and eye color of each person who is born enhanced."

Leo looked at some of the members of the unit again, noting that Admiral Zala had _blue_ hair while Rear Admiral Joule had _silver_ hair of all things. He had to wonder if they were born with that hair color or if they had been enhanced before birth. Noticing his confused look, Admiral Yuy asked the question. "What's on your mind?"

"Just _what_ are they?" Leo asked at last. "I mean, I get they are human, but what do you _call_ the enhanced humans here?"

Coming to a stop in front of his quarters, Admiral Yuy looked back at the turtle Mobian. "I think I can give a better explanation inside my quarters." He said as the door opened. Leo followed the man inside and the door slid shut behind the duo.

Sitting down at his desk, Admiral Yuy then spoke. "Now, what questions do you have?"

"What do you call the enhanced humans here?" Leo asked. "That seems a good place to start."

Admiral Yuy nodded. "A good question too." He agreed before he brought up an image of a man in a space suit. "But in order to understand, we need to start at the beginning."

Leo looked on as the image changed again, this time to show the man getting shot. "This, is the defining event for our world." Admiral Yuy said. "The man shot here was George Glenn, the first enhanced human, called a Coordinator."

"So, you call the enhanced humans Coordinators?" Leo asked as the human nodded.

"Yes." Admiral Yuy replied. "Basically, Coordinators can be created from the embryos of any unmodified human, called a Natural."

Leo nodded, beginning to understand. "Okay. So, were all Coordinators on your unit created before birth?"

"Some, but not all." Heero replied. "Some are first-generation Coordinators meaning their parents are Naturals, and some are second-generation Coordinators meaning their parents were first-generation Coordinators."

That surprised Leo, but he didn't say it out loud. "I see." Leo mused to hide his surprise. "And what about you?" He asked, making the admiral raise an eyebrow. "Are you a Coordinator?"

"No." Heero replied. "I am what is known as an Enhanced, or half-Natural and half-Coordinator."

"Is that even possible?" Leo asked.

"It is if a Natural marries a Coordinator." The admiral replied. "But I am _not_ going to go into my past, as that is on a strictly need-to-know basis. And when I say need-to-know, I mean only my unit knows the real details of it." He then placed a hand on his gun. "And anyone who asks gets _one_ warning before they get killed."

Hearing how cold the admiral's voice was made Leo stop and consider the warning. It didn't sound like a bluff, so he had to conclude that it _had_ happened before.

Looking back at the image of the man again, Leo spoke once more. "So...this George Glenn...he was killed because of his Coordinator status?"

"Yes." Heero replied. "Although, it was more because the shooter was jealous he was not born a Coordinator."

Leo frowned at that. It appeared what he had been told was true. The first Coordinator was killed all because of jealousy.

* * *

 **GF-007**

Wing Saber looked at Arcee, the two of them resting in an old hanger for the night on an old military base. The pink femme was busy working on trying to get local information to see if there was any way to find the _Ark_ here, as she called the ship the Prime had been last seen on. "I don't understand it." She finally said at last. "How could the Prime's ship not be here?"

"Oh, I don't doubt it's here." Wing Saber said as he looked at her. "It's just probably hidden somewhere, and no one has found it yet."

Arcee looked back at him in return. "And what makes you so sure?" She asked with a bit of a huff.

"Hey, I'm just going off what we know. Or rather, I'm going off what _I_ know." Wing Saber countered. "First, the _Ark_ crashed and a signal was sent out before that happened. Second, it was millennia ago, and the planet's geographic activity has shifted over that time, so the crash site is currently unknown. Third, the trajectory of the _Ark_ 's entry and descent angle are not known. And fourth, your ship crashed as well, wiping any possible coordinates from the ship's computer."

Arcee frowned at his response. "Okay...but we _do_ know the last known location the signal was transmitted from."

"Yeah, but that was in _orbit_!" Wing Saber pointed out. "I doubt the coordinates of the _Ark_ would be decipherable based on that alone."

Arcee just gave him a look, but Wing Saber didn't pay much mind to it. He had more important things to worry about at the moment anyway.

* * *

 **Dimension O-000**

The invisible ship, the _USSF Constitution_ , was ready to head out. Like the _Archangel_ , the ship was equipped with the Jump-Slip Drive, or JSD for short. However, this _was_ the first time the drive was going to be used to head to GF-007. Heero was on the bridge, as was Leo and the rest of the bridge crew. Commander Tao White was in the captain's seat, with Leo and Heero standing on each side of her.

"Is the ship set for launch?" Tao asked as she looked at Aisha Nihao.

"Yes, ma'am." The Coordinator replied as her commander nodded.

"Good." Commander White said before she looked ahead of them at the opening that led to outer space. "All engines, 30% speed."

"30% speed." Petty Officer 1st Class Argyle replied. While it was common for crews to be used on their respective ships, in Zero Squadron's case, _all_ crews were trained to operate on _all_ ships, meaning they understood how to pull off their duties on other ships in addition to their own.

The Constitution headed out into space, the GN Drives on the ship giving them power and propulsion. Leo noted the brief appearance of the sparkles of light, but brushed it aside, deeming it was not something to be concerned with. The invisible ship headed to slip D-4, and soon vanished into it like the white ship before it had.

* * *

 **GF-007**

They arrived in GF-007 in a flash of light, a sign they were back. Heero looked over his team and the crew of the ship. "Is everyone present?"

"All present and accounted for." Dearka said from his seat. Every section of the ship replied in kind, giving Heero good news.

"Is the ship still functional?" Tao asked as Aisha nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She replied. "All systems are green and the GN drives are functioning at optimal parameters."

"Good." Commander White said before looking at Heero. "All systems are operational."

A nod was her response. "Good." Admiral Yuy said before he gave the order. "Take us in."

The descent went smoothly, much to the relief of the crew. Even Leo felt relief at a smooth re-entry. But once the ship was in the atmosphere, that was when Admiral Yuy dropped the bombshell. "Alright. Once we get low enough, find us a place to set up for landing."

Leo looked at him in surprise. "You're not submerging?"

"This ship doesn't have that capability." Admiral Yuy replied as he looked back at the Mobian. "It is more of a stealth ship than an actual combatant vessel." Seeing Leo's worried look, Heero was quick to add on to the explanation. "But make no mistake, this ship is _more_ than capable of holding its own in a fight."

"How so?" Leo asked.

The admiral just looked down. "That's classified. But I assure you, this vessel is just as hard to take down as the _Archangel_." He said at last as he looked back up at Leo, blue eyes meeting dark blue.

Leo didn't press the issue, instead deciding to look over the specs of the ship, even if he wouldn't understand them much.

* * *

It didn't take the unit long to find a spot to set down. Once the ship was landed, Leo went out to scout out the area. Where the _Constitution_ had set down was in an area with old ruins that had not yet been explored. Before they had left, Zero Squad had deemed it a good location to set up a temporary base with their next ship, so it was all in all a good location so far.

After a few hours of scouting the area, including using his Semblance to cover more ground, Leo reported back that it was clear of Grimm for the moment. With that as the all-clear signal, the unit's members exited the ship, but not in uniform. Oh, no. They were dressed in archeology outfits, meaning they were undercover as a team of archeologists. Setting up tents, Zero Squad was soon set to go about their undercover mission.

Nicol, who was wearing a hat to hide his green hair, began to study some old runes as he knelt down beside them. "Wow..." He murmured as his enhanced eyesight caught sight of the runes and the marks that showed their age. "This is incredible..."

"It can be." Leo agreed. He was wearing a cloak and hat to hide his Mobian appearance. After all, if a Ninja Turtle was seen, then suspicion would be aroused if anyone saw him.

"And you say no one has explored these particular ruins before?" The 1st lieutenant continued.

A nod was the response. "That's right." Leo confirmed. "The Secret Saturdays were supposed to do so last year, but sadly, their team for it got killed by some kind of 'curse', as they put it." He continued.

Nicol felt his blood freeze at that. While he was a Coordinator and thus more likely to dismiss such a notion, the fact that these Secret Saturdays had not explored these ruins because of a 'curse' set him on edge. Given what they had seen thus far of this universe, it wasn't past the point of being claimed as possible now. In fact, the unit was taking it seriously.

As Nicol and Leo talked, Athrun poked around what had to be an old grave of some kind. Or he thought it was until he found it was some kind of entrance to the inner part of the ruins. Moving aside the cover to the opening, the admiral blinked as he saw the stairs that descended into the dark depths of the labyrinth below. Taking out his flashlight, Athrun began to descend down the stairs. His Coordinator eyesight allowed him to see, which he was grateful for because even with the flashlight, the tunnel he was in was still very dark.

Walking forwards a bit, the dark-blue haired admiral could see more runes, and even some old pictures that were on the walls. His light showed them in all their faded glory, revealing what the ruins hid from even the Secret Saturdays. Emerald green eyes went wide as Admiral Zala backed up just a few steps. "What in the world...?" He murmured. Before him was a large mural showing a battle that had taken place. And beside that was a large door that looked like it was sealed shut, like a tomb almost. And in a sense, it was. But what lay inside would change how Zero Squad helped in the fight down the road, and they did not know it...

* * *

 **GrimmFall**

Lowemon and Kazemon were training in the main room while Major Glory watched. The two Digimon had been at it for a while now, and it clearly showed. Since Valhallen and Krunk were out on a mission, he, Tikki Torch, White Tiger, and the other members of the Justice Friends had been keeping an eye on the city, and there had been no moved by Sammael or anyone else thus far.

The major just hoped that his two friends would come back safe.

* * *

 **Ruins**

Admiral Zala walked forwards, keeping an eye on the door. He put a hand on it and felt it. The door was solid stone, which was not what he wanted to see. He frowned at that. How were they supposed to open a solid stone door without destroying the ruins? Stepping back, the admiral pondered the options his unit had. True, they could use explosives, but that would just hinder their operations in the long run, as they needed the ruins' walls intact since those held the story of this place.

Looking back at the stairway that led to the surface, Athrun made his way back towards it. He headed up the stairs and found himself back at the dig site. The Coordinator raised his arms and waved his hands over his head to get the attention of Leonardo. The ninja turtle looked over and saw the admiral trying to get his attention. Next to Athrun was an open stairway, meaning he had found a way inside. Leo at once sprinted over. "What is it?" He asked as the human lowered his arms.

"I think you had best come and see for yourself." Athrun replied as he led Leo down the stairs. It was only because he was a Mobian that Leo was able to see in the dark better than the Coordinator next to him. Once the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Athrun swept his flashlight around the chamber, revealing the images on the walls to Leonardo.

The Mobian was stunned. He was seeing real history right before his eyes. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" He asked as Athrun nodded.

"It is." The human confirmed. "I was hoping you could at least give an idea as to what these images show since I have no idea what this is all about."

Leo looked to the Coordinator with a helpless look. "I wish I could, but I am just as in the dark as you are." He replied at last.

Athrun just sighed. "Great...now what do we do?"

Walking over to one of the images, Leo peered at it. "It looks like this is showing some kind of battle." The turtle Mobian noted. "I can't exactly be sure, but that appears to be the case."

Frowning a bit, Athrun walked over and peered at it as well. His green eyes picked out what had to be guns, and he could see many black, red, and white shapes looking like animals, half-human animal hybrids, etc. "Are these all Grimm?"

"Yeah." Leo confirmed. "They are." Pointing at each one, he listed them off. "Beowolves are the wolf-like ones, the bear-like ones are Ursa Grimm, the half-human, half-horse ones are the Nuckalevee, the draconic ones are Dragon Grimm, the sea serpent ones are the Sea Fei Long Grimm, etc."

"How tough are those half-human ones?" Athrun asked.

"Very tough." Leo replied with a grim tone. "My master, Splinter, fought one and they have a nasty habit of having the human half popping upright to attack. when the lower half is not attacking."

Athrun winced at that. He did _not_ want to face one of those things. Looking back at the image again, he saw the Goliath Grimm. "Those elephant-like Grimm...I remember fight one once..."

"You fought a Goliath?!" Leo asked in shock.

"Yeah. Using our machines." Athrun replied, making Leo realize these guys were the ones who used those 'War Men'.

Leo remembered that fight well, as it had been shown on the TV. "There were six of you, and you were able to beat it...?"

"Only because we had the element of surprise." Athrun admitted. "If we hadn't, we might have lost."

Leo looked at him in amazement. "But still...that is quite the achievement!"

"Yeah, but if you think about it, six Gundams to one Goliath are not what I would like to call even odds." Athrun said grimly. "It is a six-to-one fight, meaning the Goliath had the upper hand in the fight due to its power and strength. And don't get me started on the Sea Fei Long Grimm"

Looking at the images again, Leo spoke once more. "What about the Sea Fei Long?"

"We barely won against it with the _Archangel_." Athrun sighed as he ran a hand through his dark-blue hair. "If not for having EMP shielding, we would have lost all control of our ship and, with all systems disabled, we would have crashed."

Leo stopped running a hand along the images at that. He glanced back at the admiral. "You...almost _lost_?"

"Yeah." The Coordinator admitted. "Funny huh? An elite unit like ours, nearly losing to a Grimm." Athrun then looked up at Leo again. "But that only goes to show how out of our comfort zone we are. If we had tried to go after the Grimm only, we would be exposed, and that would get attention drawn to us by other parties, both good and bad." He sighed before continuing. "And with our weapons technology, not to mention our dimensional transit abilities, well...how would you like it if someone had the ability to access your dimension and you had no means of defending against them?"

Hearing those words made Leo realize just how far the unit was willing to go to keep their own universe safe from attack. A shudder ran through his body at the thought of Sammael using such technology to spread the Dark Substance all over the dimensional boundaries.

* * *

 _Watching from his tower, the mage could see all. Yes, he could see through the dimensional planes thanks to his magic, and he was observing dimension GF-007 with interest. Or rather, he was observing a small group located in said dimension. There was a turtle Mobian with what looked to be a young human male with dark blue hair and green eyes. And on his shoulder was an emblem he had seen only once before. A quick check of his vision journal revealed the emblem was indeed what he had spoken of to the late King Ozric about. Yes, this had to be one of those from that world he had seen in his visions due to his magic._

 _It would seem his vision had begun to come true. But now what he was really uncertain about was to come. Had these people made contact first? Or was it his universe that found theirs? If it was the former, then things could go either way. The same went for the latter. He did not know which scenario would lead to the defeat of Sammael, or if it would come about at all._

 _For the first time in millennia, Yen Sid was wary of what was going on. Yes, things were going as he had expected, but now it came to the hard part. Were these guys here to conquer, or were they there to help?_

 _Listening in, the mage could pick up bits of their conversation._ "...did you get involved here?" _The Mobian was asking._

 _The young man sighed._ "Blame a woman with black skin and glowing blue eyes that could flash red if she chose to."

"You mean Black Velvet attacked your dimension?!" _The Mobian exclaimed._

 _Yen Sid listened in, frowning a bit to himself. It seemed that his dimension had attacked these guys instead of these guys finding his universe. That possibly meant that the new arrivals were here to conquer instead. However, listening in would reveal more, he hoped._

 _And he was not disappointed._ "She did." _The man replied._ "However, while we do want to bring her to justice for the attack on one of our colonies, when we sent in one of our ships to explore, we began to get information on your world and that tipped us off to the situation here."

"What do you mean?" _The Mobian asked._

 _Yen Sid listen with interest._ "I mean, when we came here and learned more about your universe, we couldn't just sit back and do nothing." _The blue-haired man explained._ "With these Grimm around, we had to wonder what was going on, so our objective changed from hunting down this Black Velvet to scouting out the area." _To hear this from the young man before him was a surprise to Yen Sid._

 _It seemed these new arrivals were not there to conquer as he had feared, but rather, they wanted justice for the attack on their colony. And that objective had changed when they had learned of the dire situation here. True, it seemed they still wanted justice for that attack, but it was now a secondary objective. Maybe things would work out after all. But Yen Sid knew that only time would tell..._

* * *

 _An ancient order..._

 ** _(_** _Shows a temple with statues in front of it **)**_

 _A displaced Warrior..._

 ** _(_** _A form in a cloak is shown with a weapon on his back **)**_

 _And a disgraced member..._

 ** _(_** _A disfigured form is shown limping towards the temple **)**_

 _All meet in a clash over a sacred item..._

 ** _(_** _Shows a small satchel holding a single bean **)**_

 _And revenge..._

 ** _(_** _The disfigured form attacks a member of the ancient order, only for the Warrior to defend her **)**_

 _Now, one warrior on a journey finds himself caught up in the battle_

 _ **(** The cloaked warrior is shown panting before he looks back **)**_

 _To defend a sacred item_

 ** _(_** _A hand made of bacon and carrots tries to grab the satchel **)**_

 _And save the ancient order from eradication_

 ** _(_** _The warrior turns to his draconic form and slams into the disfigured form to save one of the order **)**_

 _But when it seems like defeat is nigh..._

 ** _(_** _The draconic warrior is shown on the ground, panting **)**_

 _A lost power is tapped..._

 ** _(_** _Shows coding surrounding the draconic form **)**_

 _And the Angel shall rise from the flames_

 _ **(** A burst of fire is all that is seen before the female Foodian gasps, as does the disfigured form **)**_

 **GRIMMFALL: ANGEL'S FIRE**

 **COMING THIS FALL!**

* * *

 **Zero Squad arrives in a new ship and begins to explore some old ruins while a form from the long-passed Forgotten Age ponders their activities and intentions. But what will the unit find while here? Read on to find out~! :3**


	48. Arc III: Spiral Gem Lost

Here **is another chapter~! :3 And I have a story cover up too~! :3 It is of Omnimon's emblem here. It is the Crest of Friendship with the points of the Crest of Courage, but this will become a golden color on his cape later on. The only thing that is not is the grey slash mark. :3**

* * *

 _ **(**_ _Shows a form in shadow before light flares from behind it, a cape waving in the breeze before the light envelopes the form_ _ **)**_

 **Start Period - FullMetal Alchemist OST**

 _(A white form with golden accents can be seen before it whirls around, a sword with runes on it coming out of the orange arm that looks like a WarGreymon head and swinging said blade_ _ **)**_

 **Title - GrimmFall: Tales of Many**

 _ **(**_ _Shows the sword flashing before fading to black_ _ **)**_

 **At last, we're here at the halfway point** _ **(**_ _A set of blue eyes opens, as it shows the white and gold figure standing on a hill, his cape waving slightly in the gentle breeze_ _ **)**_

 **In the heart of our endless journey** _ **(**_ _The form begins to run, passing trees and mountains, only to encounter a hoard of Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **At last, while everything still is calm** _ **(**_ _The gold white and gold figure draws out his sword, an image a form in a white cloak with a Grimm image on the back and a knightly figure in shadow appearing above him_ _ **)**_

 **Take a deep breath** _ **(**_ _The Digimon closes his blue eyes before a white, gold, and blue Aura flares around him_ _ **)**_

 **We both have just begun to grasp it** _ **(**_ _Six forms are shown in shadow, with six more forms glowing in red, white, teal, yellow, dark purple, and light purple lights_ _ **)**_

 **But it's slipped out of our hands** _ **(**_ _The lights fade into blackness, which fades to show the same knightly figure in shadow becoming enveloped in darkness_ _ **)**_

 **And we will learn from those fragile mistakes** _ **(**_ _The darkness separates to show a dark-armored Knight Digimon, facing down the white and gold Digimon as dark purple eyes lock onto bright blue ones_ _ **)**_

 **'til nothing stands in our way** _ **(**_ _The white and gold Digimon lunges forwards, certain sections of the runes on his sword glowing as he swings it at a form behind said Knight Digimon, sword clashing with a lance as the other Digimon blocks the blow_ _ **)**_

 **An unbreakable bond will forever link our hearts** _ **(**_ _Light flares from the impact point, revealing two glowing symbols, one orange and one blue before the two spin and fuse to become one symbol, a yin-yang symbol with the points of the orange sun-like symbol all around it, the whole thing gold in color_ _ **)**_

 **There's no spell, no hell, that will undo us** _ **(**_ _The symbol flares before it fades to show six more symbols, all glowing the same colors as the six figures from before_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The symbols flare before it shows a winged mech with another mech above him, transparent in appearance and with dual colored optics, the right one gold and the left one blue_ _ **)**_

 **In this never-ending dance** _ **(**_ _A cloak-wearing form can be seen walking, a ranged weapon on its back, rain falling around it as it walks into the distance, the winged female form appearing overhead, transparent and looking sad_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _Camera speeds away from the two, heading up towards the sun before focusing in on the white-armored Knight Digimon as he walks down a road, looking up at the sky as he comes to a stop_ _ **)**_

 **It's love that rushes within my veins** _ **(**_ _The scene changes to show the winged female looking out at the rain, an image of a red-armored male shown against the glass, transparent and not making eye contact with her_ _ **)**_

 **It keeps me warm on my darkest days** _ **(**_ _Two symbols, the lavender and red ones, flare as it shows wind and fire, fading to show flames blowing around, which then zoom out to show the engines of a vehicle, an unseen ship, only to zoom in on one of the outlined wings, which then fades to show one of the winged mech's wings_ _ **)**_

 **Just like this one single memory, may it not fade** _(The forms fade as it shows the dark-armored male, a white-armored male form appearing above him, transparent in appearance_ _ **)**_

 **I will promise you that I'll do everything I can** _ **(**_ _The Digimon runs forwards, sword out as he slashes at a vampire-like Digimon_ _ **)**_

 **And I will take you along** _ **(**_ _The Digimon unleashes a whip of red lightning from his left hand, to which the Digimon fires his cannon, the energy whip and energy shot exploding in midair_ _ **)**_

 **And this song (overflows)** _**(**_ _A pink-haired young woman on a screen is shown singing, but from the bridge of the_ Absolution _where TOM is sitting_ _ **)**_

 **Like a wave (and it glows)** _ **(**_ _An unseen ship with what could only be described as a shadowy outline is shown before glowing and vanishing in a flash of white light, leaving behind a beacon_ _ **)**_

 **Everything in life sings along** _ **(**_ _The same pink-haired young woman is shown in the screen again, but this time in what could only be described as space colonies around another Earth, this one overlapping with the GrimmFall Earth before both flare_ _ **)**_

 **Don't you are look away** _ **(**_ _Light fades as it shows the same knight Digimon from before, but with his eyes locked onto a Grimm before charging at it, his sword pulsing with blue energy_ _ **)**_

 **From this one reality** _ **(**_ _The energy pulse fades to reveal the same six forms from before, but with a targeting scope-like symbol behind them_ _ **)**_

 **Find the courage to stand up and fight** _ **(**_ _Said symbol fades to reveal Phil Ken Sebben with the rest of the Justice Friends around him, Major Glory in the background above them all_ _ **)**_

 **Turn your anger into strength** _ **(**_ _Sun flares, fading to show the Digimon's Aura flaring to life as he fights a Grimm_ _ **)**_

 **Melting sadness in its wake** _ **(**_ _The Grimm fades to black in color, which zooms out to show an optic, revealing the dual-colored optic mech_ _ **)**_

 **'til you find your fate, waiting here always** _ **(**_ _Sammael is shown emerging from the shadows with a sneer before a golden emblem flares as he fades behind the light, showing only the symbol left_ _ **)**_

 **So look ahead and carry on** _ **(**_ _The glow envelopes the screen, fading to show the white Knight Digimon walking down a snowy road_ _ **)**_

 **It's a glittering new world** _ **(**_ _Snow parts to show a glittering city in the mountains, a mechanical form in shadow over it_ _ **)**_

 **I am shaken to my core** _ **(**_ _The winged mech is shown with a shaken look on his face as he eyes something before him_ _ **)**_

 **By the cries that call my name** _ **(**_ _Shows the white Knight Digimon looking up as the same knightly form in shadow reaches out its hand towards him_ _ **)**_

 **They're the ones that I will never betray** _ **(**_ _The form fades as the Digimon steps back, only to reveal a vampire-like form above him_ _ **)**_

 **We have made it here at last** _ **(**_ _The six glowing forms from before are shown, hands overlapping as they reconnect_ _ **)**_

 **May this future never end** _ **(**_ _Light fades to show the futuristic city from before, with seven forms in front of it, facing it_ _ **)**_

 **And we'll live through this period of time** _ **(**_ _The Knight Digimon looks back, just in time to see a light flaring from behind him, stepping back in shock_ _ **)**_

 **At our fingertips, the truth will align** _ **(**_ _Shows seven hands and one WarGreymon head-hand reaching out as light flares from behind them_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _Opening Files: Cybertronian Empire_

 _While it is true the Cybertronian Empire exists in a few other dimensions, the version in Dimension O-000 is_ not _like the others, namely in that its leader is called Convoy instead of Prime, and the reasons_ why _they formed as well._

 _Led by the mech Saber Convoy, the O-000 Cybertronian Empire is a galactic power that could put even a_ galaxy-wide _Imperial force on edge! Safe to say, that never actually happened, but it has been projected as being that strong. However, this has also attracted other alien races to the empire's boundaries. When these races attacked the Cybertronian Empire members, they were shocked to find it was not a real empire, but a_ confederation _instead._

 _With this revelation, it revealed the extent of the 'empire's' strength, and just how much each member invested in the well-being of the fighting force._

 _However, despite being powerful, the confederation does_ not _rule through force, instead using all democratic methods in use on each member world to govern. With this freedom comes the obligation to help defend a member world if they are attacked, so while most might think that is not probable, those who_ have _attacked the member worlds have learned the_ hard way _why that is_ not _a good idea._

"Sometimes holding back strength can be seen as a bad thing." TOM said as he closed the Cybertronian Empire file. "But what if it is for a reason?" He continued as he leaned back and pressed a button, only to have an image of a winged machine come up, firing off a golden beam from its rifle. "This machine could _easily_ wipe out a _space colony_ with _one shot_ of its rifle at _full_ power. And yet has that power been held back? In the normal case, yes. But..." The screen changed to show the same machine firing at a military base. "...when faced with a life-or-death situation, there was no choice left but to use it. And it showed just _why_ the elite unit that now has this machine should _not_ be underestimated."

The screen closed down as TOM faced the camera. "So, if you had a powerful weapon that could do such damage, would you hold it back in such a situation? Or would you use it to save others?"

* * *

Bugs Bunny looked over at the two Legendary Warriors with him and Daffy Duck. It had been quite a while since the battle with Granny, and while both Digimon had survived the fight, to say they were not ready for another fight was an understatement.

The resort owner glanced back at the paperwork before him. The fight had resulted in damage, so repairs had been requested, and now he was just looking over the repair bill thus far. So far, things were moving along, but the problem was how much it would cost in the end. He sighed. He was _so_ not looking forward to that. Nor was he looking forward to heading out to Japan to talk with a certain Sanban Industries owner and leader.

* * *

At the ruins, Athrun and Leonardo had met back up with the rest of Zero Squad, bringing them up to date with what had been found. Nicol was surprised, as were the rest of the unit. "There is a chamber beneath here, and it has images of the previous civilization on it?" He asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah." He replied as he looked back at it. Beside him, Heero walked over and looked down the stairway.

"If that is the case, then I think we should investigate." The admiral said as he began to descend down into the darkness. The rest of his unit followed him, each taking a flashlight or some other kind of light source. Commander Mu la Flaga made his way down holding a torch, lit with fire, in his left hand while Dearka had a headlamp on.

In the main chamber, the group was met with the same sight that Leo and Athrun had found. Lt. Colonel Nisha Itsuno walked over to the door that the duo had seen earlier and ran a hand along it. "Wow..."

"Yes, it is impressive." Admiral Yuy mused before he walked over as well. "Okay team, let's get looking for anything that could be of use." He said as the team split off to do just that. "Yzak and Nicol will work on getting that door open."

The two Coordinators nodded and ran to the door to work on it. Leo walked over to join them. "Let me see if I can be of any help," He said to Nicol.

"Be our guest," Nicol said with a grin.

Rear Admiral Joule grunted. "Whatever. Just don't mess things up for us."

"He wouldn't do that, Yzak!" 1st Lt. Amalfi snapped back before Admiral Yuy gave the trio a look.

"Get back to work!" He snapped, making the threesome do just that.

As they worked on the door, Heero made his way to where Tao and Liz were looking over some ancient artifacts. There were a few that looked like they were gems of some kind and were on ancient metal necklaces. Two glimmered with an unearthly glint to them and Commander White reached down to pick one of them up. However, her SEED sent a spasm of pain across her head, making her yelp as her hand shot to the side of her head and rested there.

Admiral Yuy frowned at seeing that. Their SEEDs never reacted unless there was potential danger. He didn't reach for the first necklace, but Leo, who had heard the yelp, came over and wondered what was going on. Yzak and Nicol also had wondered the same thing and were by Leo's side as well.

"What happened, Yuy?" Rear Admiral Joule asked as Heero frowned again.

"Commander White's SEED reacted to something," The admiral replied as Leo looked at him.

"Why did it do that?" The Mobian asked as Tao regained her senses.

She pointed at the first necklace on the floor. "I was about to pick that up when my SEED sent a sharp pain across my head," She said as Leo saw the unearthly glint to the first necklace.

He reached down and picked it up, only to gasp when he saw what it was. Looking at the commander, Leo spoke. "And it's a good thing you didn't touch this," He said seriously. "This...is one of the 12 Spiral Gems, the Gem of Destruction."

* * *

Wing Saber and Arcee were in the old hanger, looking over possible sites for the _Ark's_ crash site, at Arcee's insistence of course. The flying mech was not happy about it, but dealt with it. Raising a hand to his helm, Wing Saber decided to contact Saber Convoy.

"Hey, Arcee?" He said as she looked back at him. "If we are to begin looking, I need permission from my superior officer to proceed."

"You mean your Convoy?" She asked as Wing Saber grinned.

"The very same." He replied before he pinged the _Primarchial_ _Defender_ (his ship).

As if on cue, a screen came up, and then an image appeared out of the static, revealing a mech that had a blue helm, a white face, a blue visor that had golden optics under it, and a mostly blue chest with some red and yellow accents on it. Arcee blinked her optics in surprise at this figure. "Hey, boss bot!" Wing Saber greeted with a grin.

 _"Wing Saber."_ The mech replied. _"What is the issue?"_

"Not really an _issue_ per say, but I would like your permission to help this lovely femme," He pointed at Arcee. "...find her commander's crashed ship."

The mech eyed Arcee before speaking to her directly. _"So you are the one Wing Saber mentioned in his last report to me."_ He said as the femme gave a small squeak of surprise. _"I am Saber Convoy."_

"Ah...I'm Arcee…" The pink femme greeted with a small wave.

Saber Convoy looked back at Wing Saber. _"You have permission to look for her commander's lost ship."_ He said. _"If anything, they might be helpful in the long run, what with any information we can get from them. Of course, that is provided they are willing to give it."_

Wing Saber snorted. "And if they aren't willing to, we take it by force?" He drawled.

 _"If there is no other choice, then yes."_ Saber Convoy replied.

Arcee looked surprised at the order. "You would dare to use force against the _Prime_?!" She demanded in a shrill voice.

Saber Convoy's image gave her a glare. _"As I said, it is_ only _if there is no other option!"_ He hissed back. _"And if you recall Wing Saber's explanation to you about me, I am the_ Convoy _, meaning_ I _am in charge of Wing Saber and the Cybertronian Empire back in our home universe. As such, I am_ not _obligated to follow your Prime's orders."_

Arcee looked down, ashamed she had assumed something like that.

Wing Saber then spoke. "So, I have permission to search out the commander's ship?"

 _"Yes, you do."_ Saber Convoy replied. _"Just send your report once you find it."_

"Yes, sir!" Wing Saber said with a salute before the image of the Convoy winked out and the screen shut down.

Arcee looked at the winged mech next to her. "So, we can go looking for the Prime's ship now?' She asked in a hopeful manner.

Wing Saber nodded. "Yep!" He replied. He then pointed at the screen before them. "But first, we have to find the most likely location where it could have crashed."

With that said, the duo turned back to the work before them.

* * *

At the ruins, Zero Squadron had just learned of the Spiral Gems, and to say they were confused was an understatement. "Spiral Gems?" Yzak asked in confusion.

"Gem of Destruction?" General Allen asked as she eyed the gem in Leo's hand warily.

"Yes," Leo replied. "12 gems of cosmic power. Sammael is hunting them down, but for what purpose, we do not know."

"'We'?" Admiral Yuy asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"My master, Splinter, and the mayor of GrimmFall, Phil Ken Sebben." Leo clarified. "They are the ones who figured out that Sammael wants the gems. But for what, that is the unknown factor here."

Admiral Yuy frowned at this. It seemed like there were cosmic powers that were beyond what humans could understand in this universe. That being said, it only drove home how out of place his unit really was here.

"So, if these Spiral Gems exist here, why aren't they well-protected?" Nisha asked as he faced Leo.

"There _are_ some families that have protected certain Gems for centuries," Leo pointed out to the pilot. "But those families' identities have been unknown to protect them and the Gems."

Nisha frowned at that. "Then why is this Gem left here and unguarded?"

" _That_ is the unknown here..." Heero mused in thought.

Just then, the com-unit on Heero's right ear beeped, making him bring a hand to it. "What is it?" He asked.

 _"You had best get up here, sir!"_ The voice of Aisha exclaimed. _"Sensors have picked up multiple Grimm, including an unknown energy source! The scanners show a man with pale skin and long red hair, along with glowing red irises and black sclera as the source of the energy."_

Upon hearing those words, Heero felt his blood freeze as he glanced at their Mobian friend. Leo, whom had also heard the words from the unit, looked positively terrified. And if a ninja like him was scared, then it stood to reason that this person was the reason Leo was so terrified. "That's...Sammael…"

The Admiral brought up the com-line. "Aisha, I want all weapons online and the GN Drives on standby for use to get out of the area!" He ordered. "As soon as we get back with the gem in hand, we will scram!"

 _"Then get back up here quickly, sir!"_ The operator said seriously. _"He is already looking around for any sign of you guys."_

Heero growled at hearing that. "Understood. We're in our way." He then turned to face his team. "We'll have to try to sneak by Sammael to get back to our ship."

Leo frowned at that. "Sammael can sense other energies, which means he would be able to sense me because I am with you."

Admiral Yuy frowned when Leo told him that. "So that means we may have a fight on our hands then..."

Athrun looked at his fellow ace pilot. "So what do we do?"

The admiral was at a loss on what to do for once. Heero knew Sammael was capable of many things, but just _what_ those things were, he was not sure of.

"I...I'm not sure..." Heero admitted at last. "We are up against a Fallen, one who killed one of _the_ most powerful heroes of his time."

Leo frowned. It seemed these guys were on edge and not sure of beating Sammael. "Didn't you guys do something considered impossible in your universe already?"

"Bringing down a secret business empire is _not_ the same thing as bringing down an entity that has lived for millennia and has superpowers!" Rear Admiral Joule countered with a glare.

General Allen looked down in thought. "Well, if an attack won't work, what about deception?"

Leo shook his head. "Sammael is supposed to have the ability to use Seer Grimm. Those things are like his eyes everywhere."

Nicol gulped. "Then...what chance do we _have_ against this guy?!"

Leo sighed. "The only thing you guys _can_ do is hand over the Gem of Destruction."

Commander White frowned at that point. "So we just give him what he wants then?!"

General Allen gave the commander a look. "Sometimes, one has to lose a battle to win the war."

Leo nodded. "Yes, that is true." He then looked down at the Gem again. "And it is rumored to be inevitable that Sammael will get all the gems anyway, so we can't hide it for long."

However, Liz was looking at the second necklace with interest, not that Leo knew it or even noticed it. She reached down and picked it up before putting it into a pocket on her uniform she wore.

General Allen then looked at Leo. "So we have to play the role of scared civilians then?"

The ninja Mobian nodded. "Yes, it is advisable to do that." He replied.

Nicol groaned. "So much for keeping that gem out of Sammael's hands..."

"How right you are, my little archeologist friend."

The smooth voice from behind them all made the entire unit jump and whirl around. For behind them was none other than Sammael himself.

Nicol didn't have to fake his fear, nor did the other members of the unit. They were all showing true fear. Even Heero, their most powerful and feared pilot, had pure terror on his face. Sammael's presence seemed to exude intelligence and refinement, but there was also an air of ruthlessness and power behind that first presence.

"How you, mere archeologists, managed to find the Gem of Destruction is unknown, but I have to thank you, because you made my search far easier than expected." Sammael said as he walked towards them and Leo.

Leo clenched a hand around the Spiral Gem. "What do you want the Gem for?!"

"That is not for you to know, Leonardo." Sammael purred, making Leo's face pale that the Fallen knew his name and of him.

Rear Admiral Joule spoke up. "And how do we know you won't kill us if you get the Gem from us?" He made sure to not use a military tone when asking that question.

"I do not wish to shed unnecessary blood." Sammael replied. "I merely want the Gem of Destruction. You give me the gem, I will let you live."

While it seemed like it was a trick, General Allen could see he was not lying. ' _The_ one time _I am glad to be a politician,_ this _is it.'_ "You let us go, you get the gem."

Leo and the rest looked at her in shock. She gave a look back. "We're merely civilians. We don't stand a chance against him."

Sammael smiled at seeing this. "You seem to be smart, aren't you?" Leo handed the general the gem as the Fallen said this.

General Allen walked over to Sammael, gem in hand. "Here." She said. "We don't have any way to protect it, and as I said, we are mere civilians, even if we have Leonardo with us for protection."

Sammael stepped back, gem in his hand now. "You made the right choice, for a human."

Then, he opened a portal and stepped back into it, but not before he gave the unit one last glance over. There was something about this group that was a bit off. While their fear was real, he could sense a hint of frustration and also... something else, that was indescribable. Still, it was none of his concern, and he had the gem he wanted. ' _I will let them live because they gave me what I wanted.'_

The portal closed up, leaving Zero Squadron and Leonardo alone in the ruins again.

Nisha then spoke up. " _That_ was Sammael?!"

Leo nodded. "Yes, it was."

"The air he gave off certainly was intimidating..." Commander La Flaga muttered as he shivered badly.

"And now he has the Gem of Destruction!" Rear Admiral Joule snapped in anger.

"What else _could_ we do?!" General Allen countered. "Use our SEEDs?! Give away we are an elite military unit?! Did you consider the implications of what that could mean not just for _our_ universe, but _this_ one as well?!""

Yzak backed down, realizing this was the famed Bull Of NASA that he was talking to. She did have a valid point, he realized. He sighed. "Okay, I will admit that." Yzak then looked back up at her. "It's just so _frustrating_ because we had to give an enemy something that they wanted, you know?"

"Believe me, all of us here know that, Yzak." Dearka muttered.

Leo then looked at Heero. "So, what now?"

"We continue to investigate the ruins." Heero replied. "Our mission here remains the same."

The team nodded, despite losing the Spiral Gem they had found. Morale might not have ben high now, but it was still high enough to keep on going.

* * *

 **Zero Squadron finds and loses the Gem of Destruction to Sammael, but they live to continue their mission. However, there is more to these ruins than they know...**


End file.
